Vermilion Heart
by SakuraGirl25
Summary: Aidou falls for a certain prefect. Rating has changed to M. Yaoi.
1. Scandalous Secret

**Vermilion Heart**

**Hi everyone!!! Sorry I haven't been on Fanfiction for a long time, but my family has been dealing with crisis after crisis. Coping with my own health scares (my heart disease got out of control again) and we were thrown out on the streets just because my mom refused to pay the amount my landlord wanted (even though he signed a contract that stipulated a lower price). **

**Anyway, I'm not dead and yes I plan on continuing AFOMFT it's just that I want to publish these stories that I wrote down in my little black notebook before doing it. Anyhow, this is a pairing between Zero and Aidou (my favorite and second favorite character). I thought up this story after seeing that this couple doesn't get a lot of love on the site (don't get me wrong I heart Kaname & Zero pairing it's just that I want to see something different). **

**This story starts off kind of lighthearted, but as time goes on it gets more serious. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on to the story!**

**Scandalous Secret**

Aidou sat in his and Kain's dorm room on his large bed, listening to his kinsman shuffling around in their bathroom, before hearing the water start. Good, Kain had stared his shower. He smiled and leaned over, opening the drawer to his night table. He produced a leather-bound book from its confines, running slender fingers over the golden script embellishing its cover. _Hanabusa's Thoughts_. This was his journal. His mother had given it to him, figuring that he needed to write down his inner ramblings (versus telling her because he tended to talk incessantly when he was a child). He leafed through the crisp papers, stopping at a certain entry.

_5__th__ of July,_

_Dear diary,_

_I think Akatsuki really liked the squirrel I caught for him. He hugged me and shared it with me. _

He smiled nostalgically remembering that day rather vividly. Okay, he had to write this quickly before Kain finished showering; he didn't want his cousin teasing him. He clicked the top of his ink pen and turned to one of the blank pages near the back of the book.

_January 12_

_Dear diary… _He stopped and thought about the sound of those two words. They sounded so… girly. He erased the phrase and began to write again.

_Dear journal,_

_I am aware that I have not written an entry since was barely in the cusp of my teenage years and for that I am sorry. _

Here he stopped and thought for a moment. Whom was he apologizing to? His journal was just a book, an object. He shrugged dismissively. Well, it had been his closest confidant when he was a child. Satisfied with his barely-there answer he sighed and resumed writing.

_I haven't written anything in years because I've been busy attending Cross Academy and serving as Kaname-sama's right hand._

He exhaled deeply at the thought of his pureblood class president.

_However, the reason I decided to start cataloguing my thoughts again because I have a most troublesome problem… You see journal I have a secret. I have a secret so scandalous, so criminal that I fear divulging it to any living soul will upend the fabric of time itself… This secret, although wrong on so many levels was, as I look back on it now, an inevitability._

_I should have realized the symptoms journal, but I ignored them, shrugged them off as a passing phase (which I have many of to which Akatsuki will gladly testify). Now, I fear I have allowed it to mature for far too long. But I guess-- I suppose I should not be surprised about how I feel, considering how starved I've been for Kaname-sama's affection. Although, what I feel is real and no journal I am not transferring my feelings onto another person because I can't have another. No, what I feel is genuine. How do I know? I've been feeling this way for a while, after coming to an epiphany in my astrophysics class. Hmm. I wonder if he ever gets tired of me daydreaming in his class. He shouldn't be so freaking boring… Sorry, I'm rambling again._

_Where was I? _

He thought for a moment.

_Ah yes. Anyway, I shall not try to dress my secret up in fancy words to disguise the gravity of the situation. Because, it is a problem that I did not foresee, nor expect. So here it is journal, the secret that could overturn my entire world:_

He took in a deep breath.

_I, Hanabusa Aidou, genius and beloved son and cousin, am irrevocably and incorrigibly enamored with Zero Kiryuu._

He stared down at the written confession, reflexively looking over his shoulder as if expecting the wall behind him to transform into a black hole and swallow him. It was impossible, but anything could happen (he _was _crushing on Zero after all.)

"What are you writing?"

He jerked in alarm. When had Akatsuki entered the room? He usually told his cousin everything, but this was a secret he had to keep for himself. "Nothing!" He slammed his journal closed and, trying not to look nervous, placed it under his pillow. "Goodnight!" He sent his cousin a wide grin and burrowed to the center of his cocooning himself in layers of bed covers.

**A.N.: And that's the end of chapter 1. It gets longer, but not by much. Like I said it begins to get more serious down the line. Anyway R&R please.**

**TTYL ^.^**


	2. Behavior

**Behavior**

Aidou had come to a decision. He was going to behave himself today. Maybe if he were a good boy Zero would like him more. Honestly, he didn't want the Level D to yell at him anymore. Yes, that was what he was going to do, be on his best behavior. He gazed determinedly at his reflection in the body-length mirror, smoothed down his crisp uniform shirt, checked his sapphire and gold cuff links, and nodded to himself.

Kain, who was currently shrugging into his uniform jacket, stared at him shortly as he buttoned his jacket. "If you don't stop primping for your fans soon, we're going to miss school," he joked deadpanned voice laced with a light gibe in its undertone.

Aidou visibly rolled his eyes. He was not trying to look hot for any of those frivolous human girls. His throng of admirers would fawn over him if he wore a ratty, grease-stained sweat suit (of course, Hanabusa Aidou would never wear a jogging suit or anything that wasn't designer). Humans were just drawn to his kind like a moth to the flame. No, the person he desired was much less receptive to his charms, so he had to look gorgeous. With one last once-over to make sure he looked immaculate he strode over to the bed and picked up his uniform jacket. Once his ensemble was complete, he made his way down the hall conversing idly with Kain.

Aidou stared at the throng of squealing teenage girls flanking him as he strode behind his fellow Night Class students. The girls were silly, but he did find the constant attention enjoyable.

"Idol-sempai!"

They screamed his nickname amidst the cacophony. Instead of putting on his usual display of hot-dogging it up, he merely smiled brightly and gave a cordial wave (he couldn't altogether ignore them like Shiki and Rima).

His admirers grew silent, casting puzzled expressions amongst each other.

He felt Kain's eyes on him, questioning his uncharacteristic tame demeanor. He however ignored his cousin's inquiring gaze and a snide remark by Ruka. God he hated her sometimes. His eyes fell upon the person standing in front of the mass of girls on the left-hand side. Zero. Discreetly he allowed his eyes to lap up the other vampire. Zero was breathtaking. He nearly floated to the prefect once they were near. However, instead of greeting him like he wanted he put on his best genuine smile and waved at the prefect.

Several girls behind the male prefect swooned, feinting to the ground. Aside from rolling his eyes, Zero ignored him as if he were a fly on the wall. What the fuck? Aidou felt whatever hopes he had crash and burn at Zero's cold disregard. A sense of deflation overtook him and he continued the remainder of the transition in silence.

* * *

_January 20,_

_Dear Journal,_

_I tried behaving today, but it seems that is mere folly. I did not flirt with any human girls, I didn't try engaging in my usual activity of trying to guess their blood type, and I didn't try to annoy him. I was a good boy. Good boys are supposed to be rewarded, right? But do you know what happened? He ignored me. He ignored me! How is that even possible?_

He frowned to himself. He'd never been ignored in his life.

_He just rolled those gorgeous lavender eyes…Oh god his eyes._

He stopped writing here and bit the cap of his ink pen. His mind wandered to the lavender eyes that haunted his dreams. Those beautiful eyes were so unique. He didn't know any vampires that possessed that incredible color. He smiled softly, imagining himself running his hands through those silver tresses and looking into his lavender orbs as they… He let out a shaky breath, figuring he should start writing before he got hard.

_I love his eyes they remind me of iodine isotopes or two premium amethysts. Sigh. _He frowned. _But those same eyes are always glaring at me, looking at me as if I were some elite class imbecile. I don't want him to hate me (I shudder at the thought), but perhaps annoying him and being yelled at is better than being disregarded altogether. _

_I REALLY want him to like me. I don't want him to categorize me as an annoying vampire or a pain in the ass, but I am desperate for him to look at me to just know that I exist. Good night diary._

He closed the leather-bound book, snuggling into the cover.

A shirtless Kain strode into the room a twinkle his ginger eyes. "You were very well-behaved today." He pulled back the blanket of his bed and climbed in, sitting up against his pillows. He picked up his sketchbook from his nightstand and opened it.

"So?" He said, having a feeling that he was about to be taunted for his odd behavior at transition.

Kain raised his eyes from his sketchbook to look across the bedroom. "So, should I start making the funeral arrangements or do you want to be cremated?"

Aidou frowned darkly at his cousin before sticking his tongue out in retort. "You're a comic genius," he responded sarcastically.

Kain picked a pencil and began sketching before responding. "Why were you so quiet today anyway?"

The small blonde froze and swallowed. "Even I get tired of being the center of attention," he lied.

"Since when?"

"Since now!" He overreacted, yanking the cover over his head as he turned over. He swallowed hard. He didn't know if he would be able to hold this secret in much longer. He wanted to tell someone how he felt about Zero, but doing so would be met with disapproval. How did he get in such a predicament? More importantly, what could he do to get Zero to like him?

* * *

**A.N: Yay! Another chapter. Sorry it's so short, but they should start getting longer in a few chapters.**

**TTYL ^.^**


	3. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Aidou was bored. He had been bored since he entered the door of his Economics class. He liked money as well as the next vampire, but what he didn't care about was the inner workings. All he cared about was when the money was in his hand (preferably on his credit cards) not that complicated hooey. He propped his chin upon his fist and tapped his pen restlessly, keeping an eye on the clock.

The bell rang.

He filed out of the room with the rest of his classmates. He chatted genially with his cousin as he walked across the courtyard, excusing himself so he could take a bathroom break. With a sneaky smile, he waited until he heard the tardy bell, pushing the door slightly ajar to peek out. The halls were deserted. With an impish gleam in his eye, he slinked hurriedly out of the building and out into the wintry night.

He gazed up at the bejeweled night sky and inhaled a deep breath. He looked back at the stately school building, before striding across the courtyard. Usually he wouldn't take a walk on such a chilly night, but he needed to arrange his thoughts. He'd tried initiating more interaction with Zero, but it was usually met with aggravation or cold disregard bordering on hostility. It was discouraging to say the least, but he had always been tenacious.

He allowed his feet to carry him wherever, mind elsewhere as he continued pondering his situation. Before he knew it, he'd nearly meandered halfway across campus. He looked around, surprised that one of those prefects hadn't caught him.

"Well, better get back." He had barely taken two steps toward school when the enticing scent of blood tickled his nostrils. Mmm. He couldn't fight the urge; he had to follow that delicious odor. Seconds later, he appeared near the prefects' post.

Zero was helping a girl up from the ground, where she had apparently fallen. He looked at the girl's skinned and bleeding knees and to Zero, who had taken protective stance in front of her. Hmph, he inwardly snorted. Like he would want that girl's blood.

"Cutting class is against school rules, Aidou," he growled.

Aidou only smiled and took a few steps forward. Attentive cerulean eyes detected the small nearly indiscernible twitch of Zero's firing hand. Zero couldn't draw Bloody Rose in front of the girl. "I wasn't cutting class, Kiryuu-kun," he drawled lightly, "I was out for a stroll when I discovered you and your succulent little friend." He grinned charmingly at the girl peeping around Zero's shoulder. "Hello there."

The girl peeked around Zero, blushing despite feeling a tad bit wary.

"Get back to class. Now," Zero commanded stonily. God why did that little prick have to show up? He had been having such a good night.

Aidou regarded his crush for a moment. Even without drawing his gun, Zero was still intimidating. The prefect's killer glare (presently aimed in his direction) could still frighten a lesser man. Aidou however ignored the glare and sauntered closer. "Why are you always so hostile to me Kiryuu-kun?" He said, poking his bottom lip out in a mock pout. "I haven't done anything wrong." He gained some satisfaction from knowing that Zero's fuse was burning. He deeply cared for the prefect but couldn't help but annoy him (since it was the only reaction he ever warranted from the other male.)

"You cut class!" He rumbled and turned to the bespectacled girl behind him. "And you- you broke curfew just to come see your precious Idol."

Honestly, Aidou had forgotten the girl was still present, and he didn't like the way Zero's tone softened when he addressed her.

"I know you want to see Aidou up close, but it's against school regulation and you have to be disciplined," he reprimanded her. Then, he turned his attention to Aidou, arms folded, frown firmly in place. "And you--"

"Actually…" She piped up shyly, but seemed to grow more nervous when they gave her their attention. "A-actually I wasn't searching for Idol-sempai."

They both stared at the trembling girl in puzzlement. Aidou raised an eyebrow. What the hell did she mean by that? No way.

Her cheeks darkened and she tugged on one of the braids peeking out from the hood of her coat. "I-I came here for you Kiryuu-sempai." She reached a gloved hand in her pocket and pulled out a small box swathed in lavender wrapping paper.

Aidou's eyes widened then narrowed to little slits. Bitch! Jealousy burned in his belly as he watched the girl stare up at Zero with expectant cow eyes. This was unacceptable. No one should seek Zero's heart but him. He wanted to snatch the present out of her hands, shove it down her throat, and kiss Zero to let the little cow know that he was taken. He fell into fantasies about getting rid of the competition and as a result didn't hear their conversation.

Ire and jealousy burned brighter when Zero reached for the box. If Zero's hand got any nearer to that accursed gift, he was going to deep freeze that girl. A guttural growl escaped him. He started when he heard it and looked down quickly, knowing that malice etched his face.

The girl looked at him in both surprise and the beginnings of fear.

Zero shot him a deathly glare.

Aidou laughed merrily, trying to lighten the mood his outburst had created. "I was just thinking about something… um my cousin did to make me upset," he lied, all the while grinning sweetly.

Zero cast a side-glance at the human girl to gauge her reaction.

"Oh…" she said softly.

Zero bid the girl goodbye then whirled on Aidou, commanding that he follow him.

Aidou complied happily making sure he remained a few steps behind so he could get a good view of the other's physique. The school uniform jacket hid Zero's ass, but Aidou was content with staring at those broad shoulders and down to his feet. He did like them tall.

An image of the girl emerged in his mind and the felt contempt roil through him. He had to know what the girl mean to Zero, but the prefect was famously tight-lipped. Oh well, it couldn't hurt to ask.

* * *

_January 25_

_Journal,_

_I took a short excursion from school today… I needed a respite from listening to Nazumi-sensei blathering on about Economics in that near insufferable monotone. I smelled blood and so naturally, I followed it and… Some silly girl gave Zero a gift, journal, a stupid gift enfolded in cheap wrapping paper. The bitch actually managed to find a color that matched his eyes! And do you know what happened? ZERO ACCEPTED! He accepted that frumpy ninny's gift._

Aidou growled throatily, noticing his loss of control only when his bedposts were encased in ice. He frowned deeply, taking in a relaxing breath and willing the ice to dissipate.

_I wanted to shove that box down her throat and rip out her braids. I wanted to murder her with my bare hands journal, but alas, that would have angered Kaname-sama. I may have been experiencing the onset of malevolent intentions in jealousy but in now way am I suicidal._

_Why is she interested in Zero anyway? I know it's quite apparent that he is the magnum opus of Hunter genetics especially in the department of looks. I… She wasn't even interested in Zero. I remember seeing her gush over Ichijo once. So why the sudden crush on Zero? He's mine… Well kind of. Girls are so fickle._

_And Zero he… _

He stopped writing, remembering the softer tone Zero used when addressing her.

_He was fairly nice to her, even going so far as to protect her from me. Like I wanted her blood. Hmph. I thought it was Zero's._

He licked his lips at the thought of tasting Zero's crimson essence.

_Zero looked at me as if I was some sort of monster come to prey upon his defenseless lamb. He spoke to me like I was a criminal but her… His tone it softened almost to the same timber he uses with Cross (of course I know there's nothing between them because she's in love with Kaname-sama). But this girl is… different._

A sudden thought about Zero's response to his question of if he was the girl's suitor rose into his mind. His chest tightened at the theory emerging in his psyche.

_When I asked if they were dating, he just told me to mind my own business. Oh journal, what if they're a couple? That would explain how nice he was to her and why he gave a more protective vibe than usual. Have I already lost another love before I even began to pursue him? I know he dislikes me… but I cannot help my feelings for him. If he has genuine romantic affection for that girl and I push my own agenda, he'll hate me. And his hatred his something I know I wouldn't be able to endure._

He hung his head and ran a hand though his messy blonde hair.

_What do I do journal?_

A vivid image of Zero appeared in his mind's eye. He was alone until that girl appeared next to him. They embraced and fell into a passionate kiss before vanishing. Aidou's stomach lurched, fatigue suddenly overcoming him.

_I know I may be overreacting but… Hey journal, why does my heart feel like its breaking?_

"Are you okay?" Akatsuki asked, bringing the smell of soap and warm water with him as he exited the bathroom.

Aidou rolled to his side and drew the covers up to his chin, a melancholic expression on his face. He shook his head, covering his face with the thick covers.

"Did Shiki and Rima raid your pocky stash again?"

Aidou frowned and pulled the covers down from his face. "My life doesn't revolve around pocky Akatsuki. I do take other things seriously," he answered coldly. He turned his back to his cousin. Silence stretched between them.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Aidou shook his head and drew the covers up until only his tousled blonde hair remained visible. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**A.N.: Woohoo! Another chapter. I told you it would get more serious. I wanted it to keep a light atmosphere but I just can't seem to do that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Review please.**

**TTYL ^.^**


	4. Hope

**Hope**

A week had passed since he saw Zero with that girl, and Aidou had the blues. He'd tried not to mope, but he couldn't help it (he'd missed two days of school). He attempted not to feel bitter jealousy for the girl when he strode between the mass of clamoring human females but repressing his emotions had never been his forte. Every time he saw her he wanted to push her off a cliff, but that was out of the question. He did not want to tarnish the Kurans' dream of coexistence.

He hadn't been himself all week (he hadn't even reacted when he discovered that Shiki and Rima raided his pocky stash). He let out a sigh as the huge gates opened. It was time to adorn his fake smile and engage in his usual antics. He waved, winked, and occasionally blew kisses to the chattering multitude of teenage females. He was his usual ostentatious self, but it was all a show, a pretense. He had to pretend, though, because as long as he was the center of attention, no one could see his pain. Involuntarily he cast a glance to the man standing like a silent sentry in front of the much tamer group of girls. Zero. He was staring at the male prefect so intently that he didn't sense the girl until it was too late.

Somehow, a girl had gotten past the barricade and he found himself with two arms wrapped around his waist in a shy hug. What the hell? He looked down at a head full of dark hair. The courtyard grew silent as everyone stared at the scene before them. Aidou sniffed deeply. There was one cardinal thing that he enjoyed about humans; they always managed to smell like prey. He smiled smoothly down at her. "Well hello there." How long had it been since he tasted real blood?

"Hi," she said almost inaudibly, entire face scarlet.

He heard Zero's swift strides nearing them. "Let go of him!" He commanded harshly.

Aidou noticed the unsaid 'He's dangerous' portion of the command.

The girl drew away quickly, face red from being on the spot.

Aidou smiled cheerily. "Don't worry Kiryuu-san, she's safe with me." He grinned harder when Zero's eyes contracted into a heated glare.

Zero turned that infamous glare on the offending female and growled dangerously, "get back in line."

The trembling girl scurried back to the designated spot behind the line.

Aidou mock pouted. "You're no fun Kiryuu-san."

Zero rolled his eyes and started back to his post.

The damage however had already been done. The fans of Aidou, emboldened by Michi surged against Yuki and broke past, swarming toward the slender blonde. Aidou's eyes broadened. Oh crap. What could he do? Avoiding them in any way would exhibit his vampiric attributes. Therefore, he had no choice but to brace himself as he was surrounded. Blushing, squealing, teenaged girls swarmed him, their perfume accosting his sensitive nostrils and nearly caused his eyes to tear up. He tried to get away, but they held him fast (and he didn't want to cause any injuries). They grabbed at him, tearing at his coat, kissing him, and tearing patches from his uniform. Somewhere amongst the discord he heard chuckling in the background.

An ear-piercing whistle rose above the mayhem and everything stopped. "GET OFF HIM!" Zero roared.

Aidou, who somehow managed to remain standing while being manhandled, looked up at Zero with a starry expression etched in cerulean eyes. He'd only heard Zero this pissed when he'd bitten Yuki. He let out a sigh of relief when the girls scampered away and cowered in their own group. He threw a glare Kain's way when he heard him chuckle again, sticking his tongue out Ruka. With a deep frown, he stared at his torn clothing. Several buttons were missing from his pea coat and his uniform was in tatters.

"Yuki, take them," he flung a finger in the direction of the group of girls, "to the Headmaster's office. Night Class, get moving. Day Class get back to your dormitories now! Aidou, go change."

Yuki ushered the offender towards the Headmaster's office, scolding them the entire way. The transition resumed when Kaname started striding towards the school building as if nothing had happened. The Day Class members dispersed as ordered, many muttering peevishly under their breath.

Aidou watched them go before starting back to the Moon Dorm. He squirmed within his clothes, still able to feel their kisses on his face. It had taken every ounce of control not to start slaying them for touching his person without permission. He snorted, trying to breathe over the inharmonious cocktail of smells stabbing into his nostrils. He coughed. Crazy human girls.

"Hey."

He turned when Zero called.

"You dropped this." He held out a folded sheet of sketch paper.

Aidou swallowed to keep his eyes from widening. The picture he'd drawn of Zero was on that paper. It must have fallen out of his pocket in all of the commotion. "Oh!" He snatched the paper from Zero's outstretched hand. "Thanks, Kiryuu-san." He beamed at the stoic prefect, desiring to fall into those amethyst pools.

Zero rolled his eyes. God Aidou was weird.

"Thank you for helping me Kiryuu-kun."

Zero shrugged. "It's my job, but if you had been paying attention instead of acting like a jackass it wouldn't have happened."

Aidou's smile faded. Zero was so mean sometimes. Of course he was used to being called idiot or anything the equivalent of the word so Zero didn't' hurt his feelings. What did hurt was the meaning behind those words. Zero thought he was nothing but a clown. That cut him to the quick. He focused on keeping his face from showing his emotions when he heard a small snort. He raised his eyes to the taller male.

"You reek of cheap perfume," he stated with an air of disdain. Seriously, he wanted to put a hand over his mouth. Perfume was okay when applied sparingly.

"I know," he grumbled, sigh causing a puff of air to form in the frigid air.

Zero shoved his hands in his pocket. "At least _your _scent doesn't make my nose burn."

Aidou's eyes lit up. So Zero liked his scent. He beamed at the prefect, eyes filled with stars. Zero was so incredible. He really wanted to kiss him.

"Now come on, you can't go to class with tattered clothes and lipstick all over your face," he said, a fraction of gentleness in his tone.

He started wiping the red and pink marks from his face with his sleeve then nodded, controlling the urge to cozy up to the other male.

* * *

_February 2_

_Journal,_

_Teenage girls swarmed me today. They tore my clothes and k-kissed me. Without my permission! What was worse they got their cheap perfume all over my coat and uniform. I must remind Kain to burn my old uniform. It was an odd experience. Kain _did _say that I have the craziest devotees. He's wrong though, that title goes to Shiki._

He chuckled to himself, remembering the time Shiki's brush was stolen by one of his fans.

_And do you know what Akatsuki did when I was being attacked? He laughed at me! You would think that he would have some sympathy for his favorite cousin. But that isn't why I'm so happy right now. Zero said that he liked my scent today. YAY!!! …. Well he didn't exactly say he liked it, but he did say that it didn't make his nose burn. This is a good thing if you think about it._

He contemplated the fact for a moment then nodded.

_Then he escorted me back to the Moon Dorms so I could change into my spare uniform. When I came out, he kept looking at me weird as we walked down the stairs. Then I blushed like one of those giggling schoolgirls! I t was mortifying, but I don't think he saw me. At least he didn't say anything if he did. Oh god. What if he did see it?_

He stopped to think about it. If Zero had seen his blush he would have said something. He was sure of it.

_And he said something that made me feel like just handing my heart over to him on a gold platter. "You should pay more attention, your height makes you an easy target." Sigh. I don't know if it was concern for me or those inane human females but it sent warmth thrumming through my soul. I wanted to embrace him and kiss him senseless if it wasn't for the fact that he doesn't like me._

_ I am afraid that I have lost my heart to him. I just hope I can get him to desire it, for it is his for the keeping… Journal, it seems with each passing day that am tumbling deeper down the rabbit hole._

"Are you done?" Kain asked.

"Yes." What did Kain want? He watched with a raised eyebrow as his much taller kinsman strolled to him and sat on the bed. He didn't speak; he just stared unrelentingly at Aidou. Aidou could no longer stand that deadpanned face and those searching eyes. It felt like Kain was peering into his soul. "Stop it Akatsuki!"

Kain continued to stare, only moving to fold his arms.

Aidou squirmed and fidgeted. He thought he'd be immune to 'the stare' after all of these years. "What!" He said exasperatedly.

"What are you writing about?" He asked, eyeing the journal curiously.

"Nothing!" He grabbed the journal and held it close to him.

Kain gave him an unconvinced look.

He had to think quickly or Kain would figure it out. Everyone thought Kain was just his wingman, but the truth was that his cousin was incredibly intuitive. Kain had a knack for knowing people much better than what he led them to believe. There was hardly anything happening on campus that went unnoticed by him. "I have to write my thoughts down to keep you guys from driving me crazy," he stated pretentiously.

"Riiight."

"I do."

There was a moment's notice before Kain spoke. "Is this about Mister Prefect?"

God he hated Kain's intuitiveness sometimes. He burst into laughter. After his fake giggles died down, he flopped onto the bed. "Oh you slay me sometimes Akatsuki. Why would I be writing anything about that cretin?" He pulled the covers over him. "Good night Akatsuki-kun." He turned over and burrowed to the middle of his bed.

Kain lingered, but eventually retired to bed.

Aidou let out a silent sigh of relief when he heard his cousin's relaxed breathing (an indicator that he was asleep). He bit his bottom lip when an image of a half-naked Zero appeared in his mind. He purred softly, goose bumps tickling over his skin. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep this secret under wraps.

* * *

**A.N.: Yay another chapter and it's longer this time. Lord Aidou makes his appearance in the next chapter.**

**TTYL ^.^**


	5. Being Apart

**A.N: This is a more serious chapter and will mostly center on Aidou. Lord Aidou is in this chapter and since I don't know his name he will be referred to as Lord Aidou and our little Aidou will be referred to as Hanabusa. Not much Zero in this chapter I'm afraid.**

**Being Apart**

Aidou sat in his comfortable seat, looking out of the window of the speeding train, watching the blur of colors. It always fascinated him how colors always seemed to blend at such high velocity. Cross Academy was off for a three-day weekend, so he was going home to spend his vacation with his family. He did miss seeing his family, his mother and Tsukiko in particular. Unfortunately, going home meant being away from Zero and that put him in a glum mood.

Usually, he would be actively participating in the conversation Akatsuki, Ruka, and Kaname were currently having, but right now, it was just background static. All he could think about was Zero and being unable to catch just a glance of his beautiful prefect. He let out a heavy exhalation. Man, he had it bad.

"Aidou-san?"

He surfaced from his thoughts, pulling his gaze away from the window to the owner of the voice, Kaname-sama. "Y-yes Kaname-sama?"

Kaname eyed him closely. "You have been uncharacteristically quiet today. Is there reason for concern?"

The blonde stared at the faces of the three vampires regarding him with inquiring gazes. For once, he wished he wasn't the center of attention. He broke out with a wide grin, laughing nervously. "No I'm fine-- great actually. I was just…" His expression changed. "...thinking. I just have a lot on my mind is all." He punctuated hi sentence with a disarming smile.

Ruka gave a wicked grin. "What, pocky?" She jibed.

Aidou glared at her and stood. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." He left the private room and strode down the corridor of the train, happy not to be trying to find his footing while the train bounced along at a jarring pace like all those human locomotives. He found a bathroom that was unoccupied and opened the door, ignoring the audible click it made as it automatically locked. He sighed and walked to the sink (which took only three steps) and braced his hands on it. He had been putting up with Ruka's shit since he was a little boy, but there were still times that he really hater her.

He closed his eyes and thought of his handsome prefect, imagining himself in the other's strong arms. He imagined himself nestling his head in the cradle of the prefect's neck mewling when Zero kissed his hair and gave him permission to drink his blood. He ran a pink tongue over his mouth, growing hard just from the thought of drinking Zero's blood. What was he thinking? Sadly the perfect picture unfolding in his mind was just his imaginations. A sad sigh escaped him.

* * *

Aidou smiled happily as his mother and Tsukiko embraced him simultaneously. He loved being home with his mother and sister.

His mother kissed his forehead. "Oh I missed you so much my little boy."

"Yeah, the house is so quiet without you around," Tsukiko piped up, patting his head lovingly. "Now tell me what it is like going to Cross Academy."

Aidou smiled, basking in the love. "Okay, okay."

Lady Aidou shook her head. "Tsu, let your brother get settled in before you begin your tirade of 100 questions," she chastised lightly.

"Fine," she conceded reluctantly.

Aidou entered his room, letting out a happy breath. It had been a long time since he had his own room and the size of this one for that matter. He toured his room, surveying all of his gadgets and models, and walked through a door to the left, gaining access to his own personal library. He stared up at the ceiling-high bookshelf and walked out. There was research to be done and this weekend would be just as good as any to complete it.

After he finished settling in, he journeyed downstairs and the three of them convened in the sitting room where they conversed over green tea and biscuits. Aidou mostly told them the goings-on of Cross Academy and his mother caught him up on things in at home. They were laughing over something particularly funny event that Aidou recounted when a chill snaked up his spine. Please, no.

He heard the front door slam, then the click of his father's shoes against the hardwood flooring. He stood when his father's lithe form filled the entrance.

Lord Aidou swaggered into the room, eyes focused on his adorable son. It seemed the year away did Aidou's body good. He smirked inwardly. Hanabusa was still on the short side. Good. Hanabusa's short stature meant that his boyish appearance remained intact. He strode to them. "Hello my boy."

Aidou bowed humbly to his father, expression serious. "Hello _otousan_," he spoke expressionlessly.

Tsukiko smiled saccharinely at her father. "Are you only taking a break from business today?" She asked softly.

_Please say yes,_ Aidou silently prayed.

Lord Aidou shook his head. "I decided to take the entire weekend to spend time with my dear son."

His mother and sister smiled gaily and embraced the older male. Aidou let out a shiver when his father smiled at him, a cold smirk that froze him to the bone. It was going to be a _long _holiday.

* * *

Sunday evening

Aidou strode slowly down the darkened hall, ignoring the shadows that behaved as if they wanted to take shape. His father had summoned him to his private haven (a man with several children needed a sanctuary to keep him from having a meltdown) only moments ago. He didn't want to convene with his father, but he had no choice in the matter. His father's wish was… well his father's wish. All he could do was hope that his father wasn't in one of his 'moods.'

Lord Aidou sat in his comfortable ornate chair sipping on a glass of fine wine and listening to classical music. He paused with his lips to the rim of the wineglass when Hanabusa entered, regarding him with cold, hungry eyes.

"You summoned me father?"

Lord Aidou placed his wineglass on the end table next to the couch on which he sat. "Yes, come sit with me." He poured a second glass, proffering it to his son.

Aidou curbed the sick feeling in his gut and ventured into the room, taking the glass from his father's hand. He sniffed the glass. "La Mondotte Bordeaux?"

The elder Aidou stood and strode purposely to the door, closing it and turning to his son. "I know it's your favorite."

Inwardly, Aidou sighed before knocking back the glass of wine, drinking it all in one go. He handed the empty glass to his father, taking a seat on the coffee table.

Lord Aidou set the glass on end table next to the door and strode to his son, running his hands slowly through his boy's golden hair. "I've really enjoyed having you home, son."

Hanabusa smiled boyishly at his father, blood running cold. He didn't want to say it. "Father I don't want to--"

"Hanabusa." He warned sharply.

Hanabusa's lifted his eyes. "I have also enjoyed our discussions father," he said expressionlessly.

Lord Aidou smiled with grim satisfaction, eyes dark with sadistic malevolence. "Now, let us begin."

Hanabusa closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart. _Relax Hana, it will be over soon.

* * *

_

Hanabusa drew the black curtains to his floor-to-ceiling windows of his room, blocking out the gentle rays accompanying the sunrise. He pressed his forehead to the curtains, clutching them close in his anguish. Their session had lasted longer than expected. His father had been in one of his darker moods which did not bode well for him or his body. During the entirety of their "discussion", Hanabusa had allowed his mind to drift to the sanctuary in that special corner where he huddled until the physical aspect of their session halted. In his happy place, he had snuggled into Zero's arms, listening to the strong beat of his heart as they lounged upon a bed of roses within a softly flowered meadow.

He knew the beautiful scene was just in his mind, but it was all he had to keep him sane. The scene was all he possessed to shield himself from the pain, his one slice of paradise when he was in hell.

He strode across his large room, ignoring the many gadgets, different vehicular mini-replicas (most of which he built before age four), and inventions on the way to his bed. With a sigh, he climbed onto his large bed and crawled to the middle, taking a few brief moments to stare up at the prototype replica of his flying machine. He would perfect it someday. His eyes shifted to the journal lying next to him. He didn't feel up to writing, but he knew he had to find some outlet for his emotions. Perhaps it would make him feel better.

* * *

_February 16_

_Journal,_

_My father and I had another "discussion" today. Ever since I've been home, he's been taking advantage of my presence. I must say journal that though my body is strong but it aches terribly. But it cannot compare to the despair of loneliness. I love my family and it brings a special joy to my heart to be in the company of my dearest sisters and loving mother. They, however, cannot soothe the longing in my heart. For you see, it has been three days since I've seen my dear Zero, and I am in anguish._

_He is in my dreams and waking thoughts, but these images are abstract intangibilities. They serve only as a means of torture, especially when I need something to support my distressed psyche now. Perhaps…_

He reached for his phone, dialing a number when he had it in his grasp. He put the receiver to his ear, swallowing thickly. The phone rang once, twice, twelve times, (during which he considered hanging up several times) before a voice answered.

"Hello?"

Aidou let out a sigh upon hearing Zero's rich, melodic voice. So what if he tricked Yuki into telling him Zero had a cell phone and hacked into his carrier to locate his number? That was being resourceful not an invasion of privacy.

"Hello?"

Zero's voice was a balm to his invisible wounds. He wanted to answer, but he-- he could not, it wasn't the right time.

"Hello?"

"_I'm here Zero, but I can't, not now. My father he would…" _He closed his eyes remorsefully and quickly hanged up the phone.

_I do not think I can bear this any longer. I cannot stand Zero not knowing how I feel. It's strange really journal, I've never been good at keeping my emotions to myself. I've always either blurted them out at the most inopportune moments or demonstrated them most passionately. But this unrequited longing is a slow death. I mustn't tell him, because I know that Zero isn't too fond of me journal (okay he strongly dislikes me). He will more than likely reject me (gulp) but this feeling is as fire trapped within my bones. I must either let it out or be consumed._

_So it's official journal, I must tell Zero how I feel. I know it is unwise but my decision is final. I don't care what happens; I'm going to reveal my feelings for Zero Tuesday. Journal, I hope I survive this._

**A.N.: Chapter 5 is up! I hope you enjoy. Read & Review please.**

**TTYL ^.^**


	6. Moonlit Confessions

**Moonlit Confessions**

It was a beautiful night. Stars twinkled like tiny jewels in the dense night sky as the moon lent Earth its gentle rays. A brisk wind breezed past, tousling the golden locks of the wiry vampire standing under the willow tree.

Aidou fidgeted nervously. He came out here, deliberately breaking curfew to get Zero's attention. He hoped Zero didn't point that accursed gun, Bloody Rose, at him again. He leaned his body back against the tree trunk, watching the fireflies dance barely above the lake's surface. The odd flickering was the mating call, a lonely male driven to call for a female. He smiled. Bioluminescence was truly a natural wonder. Zero's aura stabbed into his senses. _Here we go. _He walked around the tree, standing in plain view.

"Cutting class again vampire?" Zero sneered when he was scarcely a few feet away from the blonde.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you Kiryuu-kun," he responded honestly, trying his damnedest not to fidget.

Zero blatantly groaned. "I don't have time for your shit Aidou. I need to do my roundS," he said, venom lacing his tone.

"Hanabusa," he corrected.

Zero raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "What?"

"Hanabusa, it's my first name."

"So?"

"So, you may call me by it if you like," he said the latter part quietly.

Zero snorted. As if, he would ever call that little idiot by his first name. "What do you want to talk to me about?" He said patiently.

Aidou stared at Zero with big cerulean eyes, adoring the way the gentle moonlight bathed his silver strands, danced in his amethyst pools, and kissed his pale skin. _Wow. _Zero was breathtaking. "You're beautiful Kiryuu-kun," he blurted before he could stop himself. Damn, he really needed to work on that brain-to-mouth function.

Zero blinked. "What?" Zero's lavender eyes widened and an eyebrow lifted. What the hell was Aidou talking about? Fucking weirdo.

Aidou's cheeks turned scarlet and he laughed nervously. "Ah, um…" Ah, to hell with it. He was just going to say it. "I like you Kiryuu-kun…In the romantic sense."

Zero just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, countenance displaying shock and some other emotion. The hell? "Why?"

Aidou brightened. This was a favorable sign. Zero had not drawn Bloody Rose nor was he flinging insults at him. "I-- you're a great guy and well… at the risk of sounding superficial, extremely hot."

Zero rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but feel flattered that one of the nobles was attracted to him, but still… Aidou was an idiot. "You're a superficial jerk Aidou. How the hell can you like me when you don't even know anything about me?" He turned to go, but Aidou stopped him.

"But Zero I--"

Zero turned on him eyes filled with contempt. "Oh and if you call me by my first name or mention this again, I'll shoot you. Got it?"

Aidou knew he should have been listening to whatever Zero was saying, but he was too busy staring at the prefect's mouth. Zero's lips reminded him of the pink frosting on strawberry pocky. He wondered if they were just as delectable. When Zero finished talking, he nodded just to be safe.

"Good. Now get back to class. I've got rounds to do."

Aidou sighed and strode towards class. God, rejection was a bitch. He walked back to the Moon Dorm, up the stairs, and to his bedroom. He undressed and took a long hot shower, allowing his mind to wander. God he _wanted _Zero, but he had been rejected. Did Zero dislike him that much? He closed his eyes, enjoying how the cascading, hot water soothed his thoughts. Oh Zero.

He exited the shower, toweled off, brushed his teeth, and found a pair of silk pajamas. He sat on his large comfortable bed and picked a box of pocky from the stash under his bed, looking down to see the flavor. Lemon berry. After finding a notebook, he settled on the bed and began writing. He didn't feel like logging his jumbled mass of thought right now; he needed to clear his mind first.

* * *

A few hours and three boxes of pocky later, Aidou remained on his bed, sheets of paper neatly spread over his bed. He retraced the complex particle physics problems on one of the sheets and nodded, completing the problem on his last sheet. He sat back with a self-satisfied smirk. Physics was his favorite subject.

Now, his mind felt clear. He opened his journal, noting that he would need to either get a new journal or buy more paper soon. He took up his favorite fine-tipped ink pen.

_February 17_

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, after all of these months, I finally did it. I finally revealed my feelings to Zero. And… well he didn't actually return my feelings… Okay he rejected me. He said that I should not like him because I didn't know anything about him. He also said something about me being a superficial jerk (yeah right)._

He looked up when the door to their room opened and Kain entered. "Akatsuki am I superficial?"

Kain placed his textbooks on his bed and shed his uniform jacket. "The truth?" He asked with a deadpanned face.

"Yes."

"Yes."

He scowled at his cousin and resumed writing. Stupid Akatsuki.

_My dear Zero said something else… I think it was a threat but I don't know, because I was too busy looking at those sinfully appetizing lips. I would kiss him senseless if it wouldn't make him hate me. Why does he have to be so fucking mouthwatering? Sometimes I just want to eat him alive or at least pull his pants down and…_

He swallowed, thickly as images of Zero naked, moaning, and writing in pleasure as he took him in his mouth materialized in his mind. Fire coursed through his body and gathered in his belly, seeping into his loins. He whimpered softly. God he wished Akatsuki would hurry up in the bathroom, because he didn't want to blow his wad all over his sheets. Shaking his head, he continued writing.

_I suppose I should be broken-hearted that Zero rejected my advances, but I've never been one to take no for an answer. Hey…_

"Akatsuki," he said when the taller male exited the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Kain opened his History book, prepared to do his homework.

"Uh…" Should he? No, he couldn't. But he really needed some advice. "Did any of our instructors send me any assignments?"

Kain raised an eyebrow. What kind of question was that? Despite their classmates' assumptions, Aidou was no slacker. He could afford to doodle and skip class at whim because he did his assignments two days in advance (the little closet overachiever). "You've already done your homework for tonight and tomorrow."

Stupid! "Oh… heheh. That's right." He rubbed the back of his head uneasily.

"Kaname-sama wondered where you went. I told him you were… indisposed."

"Did he believe it?"

Kain gave a lazy shrug.

Aidou breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Akatsuki-kun." He smiled brightly.

He gave another shrug.

A thick silence fell upon the room. Aidou fidgeted with his ink pen. "Akatsuki."

The fiery blonde hummed in answer, eyes still on his History book.

"I need to talk to you about something."

The taller vampire got off his bed and crossed to Aidou on long legs. He flopped down on his relative's bed, clasping his hand behind his head. "What about?"

Aidou thought quickly. "I have this friend."

"Is this friend's name Hanabusa as well?"

"No! I-I mean no. His name is Shin."

Kain knew better, but decided to just go with it. "Okay and what is Shin's problem?"

Aidou pinched his lips. "He likes this b--person and he has been for months now. He finally told his crush how he feels about h--er but…"

"But what?" He asked, eyeing his shorter relative with unconvinced eyes.

"The person asked why and he said because she's a great person and extremely hot."

Kain snorted. "Sounds like Shin."

Aidou ignored Kain's comment. "But the person said 'how can you like me when you don't even know me.' But Shin really, really likes this person and he wants her to return his feelings. What can Shin-chan do to show this person that he doesn't just like her for superficial reasons?"

Kain sat up, running a lazy hand through his short-cropped tousled hair. "_You _make an effort to really get to know this person to show them that you honestly care."

He canted his head to the side. "How?"

"By finding out what she likes and dislikes."

"Oh," he said thoughtfully. He beamed at his cousin. "Thank you Akatsuki!" He hugged Kain tightly, grinning up at him adorably.

Kain patted his blonde tresses. "You're welcome." He stood when Aidou released him, sauntered to his bed, gathered his books, and returned to Aidou's side. The mattress creaked almost inaudibly when Kain stretched his lengthy frame on the bed and resumed his homework.

Aidou folded his legs and continued writing.

_Akatsuki says I should get to know Zero. Therefore, that's what I'm going to do journal. I'm going to study my prefect so I can learn every little detail about him. But first I must devise the structure and order in which conduct my research. Perhaps I will win Zero's affections yet, journal._

He closed the book and looked at his cousin. He was hungry. Usually when he thirsted he would snack on Kain's blood, but now he craved Zero's lifeblood. He hid his journal and climbed out of bed, striding into the bathroom for blood tablets. Perhaps one day Zero's blood would belong to him. He smiled at the thought of Zero and him mated to each other.

* * *

**A.N.: Okay that's the end of the first part of this story. The second half of the story centers on the extents Aidou goes through to get to know Zero. It's entitled: Devotedly Observing from Afar and consists of 3 phases. **

**I hope you enjoyed the first half of this story. Read & Review please because they keep my muse from getting lazy.**

**TTYL ^.^**


	7. Phase 1: Trial 1

**Phase 1.1**

Aidou stood in front of his mirror checking himself out. He smoothed down his blue Abercrombie and Fitch button-down hoodie to make sure there were no wrinkles. He had studied Zero's schedule and habits and discovered that every other weekend Zero and Yuki went to town. Today Zero was going to town alone, because Yuki had a cold (yay!) and Aidou planned to follow him.

He picked up his research notebook, placed his wallet in his pocket, and put on his designer tennis shoes. He flipped the hood over his head, shading his face from the sun. He stared at the form of his sleeping cousin and cautiously crept from the room, quietly closing the door. Employing his vampire speed, he dashed down the hallway and in less than a minute, he was in front of the Chairman's on-campus house. He hid in the shadow of the house when Zero opened the door. Normally Zero and Cross would have sensed him, but he'd remedied that with an old charm to suppress a vampire's aura. He peeked around the corner, hiding when Zero walked past grumbling about the Chairman's idiocy.

Before glaring angrily at the sun, he took a few moments to ogle the way Zero's jeans cupped his ass. He licked his lips. Buddha or whoever help him so he wouldn't just rape the Level D.

Zero stopped to button his waist-length light jack and set off to town.

Aidou trailed him the entire way, dashing behind anything he could find whenever Zero threw a glance over his shoulder. God, how could humans like the sun? Even at mild temperatures, it seemed intent on baking him in his skin. But he had to soldier on for Zero and his research. After walking all the way to the market (Zero took the bus), he stopped to open his research book. On the title page were the words:

**Project: **Devotedly Watching from Afar

**Subject: **Silver Aphrodisiac

**Phase One: **Reconnaissance

**Trial One: **To the Market

Aidou took a breath, nearly gagging at the cocktail of odors (some less than savory) stabbing into his sensitive nostrils and the cacophonous sound of customers and merchants rang in his ears. He reached out for Zero's aura and entered the mass of people. He couldn't help but make the occasional distasteful face as he jostled within the sea of humans. How in the hell did humans deal with being around such high numbers? This was the exact reason why bad vampires called them cattle, because they were always out in herds. He shook his head and continued through the crowd, surreptitiously following his target.

Zero went through the market buying fresh fruit: apples, lemons, oranges, and etcetera. He noticed though that when Zero stopped at the peach stand he filled a plastic bag with ten of the fruit and kept one out for consumption. He couldn't help but sigh when Zero nuzzled the peach fondly before biting into its juicy flesh. A shudder ran through him when the prefect made a delighted sound in the back of his throat.

_Observation: Really likes peaches.

* * *

_

After what seemed like forever, during which Aidou had to dodge a few female members of the Day Class, they ended up at the Cleaners. Aidou took the time while Zero was in line to dart into the neighboring bookstore for an espresso and a new journal, unable to fight the urge to wink at the cashier on the way out. He looked down the street, smiling when he spotted Zero standing under one of the maple trees placed strategically along the sidewalk.

Zero stood still, staring at the items he'd amassed as if drawing up a plan of how to carry all of it. He wanted to help his prefect but then Zero would know that he'd followed him and he wouldn't get to finish his research. _Oh, Zero._ He waited patiently, making sure to stay out of sight until Zero managed to gather the groceries and clothes into his arms.

He trailed Zero down the street, fighting the predatory urge to pounce on his unsuspecting target. He stopped, hiding rather awkwardly behind the trunk of a tree. With curious eyes, he watched Zero enter an ice cream parlor. Hmm. He observed quietly as Zero ordered, paid the cashier, and took a seat next to the window. Okay, here was his chance. He strode into the establishment, looking it over with a critical eye. It was neat with wildly colored floor tiles and eccentric painting of desserts that gave it a disarming atmosphere.

"May I help you sir?" The cashier asked, eyeing him closely.

"Hmm? Oh…." He looked over the menu. "I want a lava cake with caramel topping."

She typed in the order. "Would you like anything to drink?"

He wanted to say blood but figured that would cause a bit of a stir. Therefore, he merely smiled and answered, "Lemonade."

After he paid her, she smiled cordially and informed him that she would bring his order to him shortly.

He turned and strode quickly to a table, picking one where he could observe the prefect without being seen. A thin eyebrow raised when he saw a server bring a bowl of noodles to Zero's table. He glared as she giggled and blushed bashfully when Zero politely thanked her. There was that murderous urge again. He watched Zero gather his Ramen noodles on his chopsticks and insert them into his mouth, skillfully sucking off a few stray noodles.

The blonde sighed dreamily. Was everything Zero did erotic? He opened his research book.

_Observation 2: Prefers noodles (preferably Ramen) over ice cream._

Settling into his seat, he picked up the book he had purchased from the bookstore, Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and revoked the suppressing charm, figuring he had a sound lie for his presence in the ice cream parlor. A smirk flitted across his lips when Zero went rigid in his chair. With an unidentified feeling tittering through him, he picked up the book, and flipped it to some random page. Seconds later Zero's delicious scent assaulted his senses.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked over the brim of his book. "Oh, hi Kiryuu-kun," he greeted pleasantly. God Zero looked so delicious in his black sweater. If he looked hard enough he was sure he would be able to discern the defined muscle it concealed.

"Are you following me?" He asked bluntly, tone harsh.

Aidou feigned indignation. "_Actually,_ I'm here for the Lava Cakes." He grinned smoothly at the server when she delivered his dessert, gaining a sense of self-satisfaction when she blushed and scurried away. He looked down at the volcano shaped chocolate cake topped with vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce. "They're delicious."

Zero folded his arms. "Liar. I didn't feel you come in."

Aidou eyed Zero then gave a dramatic sigh. "I hid it, for obvious reasons," he answered wearily. "And like I said I'm here for their lava cakes."

Zero frowned. "Yeah, right. A person like you wouldn't even know this place existed."

Aidou frowned. Okay that stung. Zero was implying that he was some sort of arrogant snob. Arrogant? Perhaps. Snob? No. Good food was good food no matter where the restaurant happened to be located. "If you must know, I came to the bookstore to buy a new journal and a few of my favorite novels. I dropped by here to satisfy my sweet tooth." He cared deeply for Zero, but he couldn't help but be a little miffed at his attitude.

"Oh," Zero said, tone calming a smidgen.

He watched Zero leave, struggling to keep the raw need from flittering across his countenance. He scooped up some chocolate cake, caramel sauce, ice cream and hot fudge on his spoon and inserted it into his mouth. The delicious flavor that exploded in his mouth was bliss. He slouched in his seat and took another mouthful. "Mmm." He closed his eyes, rolling them beneath his lids. Sooo yummy.

"You really like your chocolate don't you."

He jackknifed in his chair, staring up at the handsome prefect with surprised yes. "Oh, Kiryuu-kun!" He looked down sheepishly, cursing when his cheeks burned.

"Mind if I sit?"

Zero wanted to sit with him? Really? "N-no," he smiled nervously at the prefect. Of course, deep down he knew that Zero was sitting with him just in case he went psycho vampire on everybody. As if.

Zero sat down. "Are you alone?"

He nodded. "None of the Night Class like coming out this time of day."

"True." He sucked up a bit of noodles. "You bring a car?"

"I'm not even supposed to be out." He couldn't believe it. He was having an actual conversation with Zero (minus the eye rolls and sneers).

Zero knitted his brow inquiringly. "I didn't see you on the bus."

He grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know the bus fare was cash only and since plastic was all I had…"

"You walked."

"Yeah." He frowned when he saw the amused smirk on the prefect's mouth.

Silence fell between them as they consumed their meal, the chatter of the surrounding diners piercing it. Aidou focused in order not to fidget. Zero's scent encircled him, filling his nostrils and pervading the air that he breathed. Damn. He _WANTED _Zero and unfortunately, he didn't have Kaname's iron will. As they ate, he took to staring at the prefect in odd intervals so he wasn't caught, nearly choking on a spoonful of cake when Zero's tongue darted out to catch a few noodles. He wondered what that tongue could do to his…

Zero finished and stood.

"I could help you with your bags!" He calmed himself and before speaking again. "I-if you want." He stared up at Zero expectantly, hoping he wasn't blatantly shot down.

Zero shrugged. "Sure." If Aidou were with him, then the little imp couldn't get into any trouble. After gathering the bags, they strode out into the warm afternoon. "This doesn't change anything," he stated evenly.

"Okay, but why are you tolerating my company?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

Zero groaned and failed to answer the question. "Come on."

Kain rolled over when Aidou entered, groaning groggily. "Hanabusa?" He mumbled.

Aidou stripped and pulled the covers back, crawling into bed. He picked up his research book.

**Trial One: Final Observation**

_Target prefers fruit and Ramen noodles to sweeties. Subject is reticent, but seems to get a lot of thinking done when silent. Subject has heavenly scent and is freaking HOT in jeans._

He smiled and turned the page.

* * *

**A.N.: Well here is chapter 7 and thank you for all of your reviews m(_)m. I heart you all *proceeds to send chocolates to all reviewers*. I'm not sure if I should compact all of the phases into one chapter (like one chapter for Phase One, one chapter for Phase 2) or give each trial of the phases its own chapter. If anyone wants to help me out feel free. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do Read & Review.**

**TTYL ^.^**


	8. Phase 1: Trial 2

**Phase 1.2: Unexpected Discovery**

Aidou walked along the campus grounds, alone. He was bored and tired of sitting in the common room so he decided to take a short stroll. In the serene silence of the warm, moonlit night, a melodious sound reached his ears. He tilted his head to the side, listening intently. The sound was coming from the auditorium, and Kaname-sama was definitely not in that place. Curiosity piqued, he started towards the auditorium.

Once inside the building he followed the sound, opening the door so he could peek through the crack. His eyes bulged in their sockets at the sight. Zero sat on the stage, alone, playing the violin.

Zero played the violin? Zero played the violin! And he played extremely well. A starry expression sparkled in his cerulean eyes. Zero was a man of many trades and talents. He stared through the gap of the slightly open door, focusing wholly on the lone violinist upon the stage.

Zero's eyes were closed, countenance one of tender passion, as played.

Aidou's brow knitted. Zero wasn't going rigid at his aura nor did he show any semblance that he was aware of his presence. He smiled softly, because that meant he could listen freely. Leaning on the doorway, he trained all of his undivided attention upon the prefect. The sound was beautifully haunting, every note a lyrical statement of the emotions roiling through Zero's tortured soul. Aidou hung onto every perfect note, every immaculately executed vibrato. He allowed himself to be spirited away by the poignant melody being played by the beautiful creature sitting upon the moon-bathed stage.

Sitting alone on the stage, with the moon's gentle beams blessing his form, his body swaying as he coerced each beauteous tune from his instrument, Zero resembled some sort of divine being. Aidou allowed Zero's emotions to wash over him, drawing him into their crushing undertow, spinning him about and hurling him into whatever world Zero inhabited. All else disappeared in his surroundings, there was only the stage, Zero, and himself. He was a silent spectator watching the silver-haired beauty as he used his violin as a vehicle to bare his soul in his own invisible world he'd created when he'd formed the first note.

The blonde noble was so entirely captivated with Zero's performance that he hadn't noticed himself taking slow steps forward until he was standing directly before the stage. He only seemed to awaken from his hypnotized state when the music ceased. Slightly dazed, he looked around at his surroundings, belatedly realizing he was standing in the music hall. Shit.

Lavender eyes narrowed. "What the fuck? Are you following me?"

Zero sounded angry. Aidou fumbled for a moment. "I was just-- You play magnificently Kiryuu-kun," he stated eyes sparkling with both adoration and admiration.

Zero clenched his jaw.

"I won't tell anyone Kiryuu-kun. But being able to play like that his nothing to be ashamed of," he said passionately. "Your music is the most beautiful sound I've every heard on the violin… Well maybe I _am _a bit biased." He chuckled nervously, staring at the prefect when he jumped from the stage, the moon glinting off his piercings. God Zero was so gorgeous. It was so unfair. He craved Zero's blood and body (in the carnal sense) like a drug but it was denied him. He'd never been denied anything in his life. His parents spoiled him, showering him with material possessions (much of which he deemed useless), but his heart's desire was out of reach.

Zero gave him a strange glance. "Whatever."

Aidou sighed outright, following the taller male out of the large room and into the hallway. Why did he have to be so utterly enamored with Zero? The guy was a fucking ice queen, freezing him in his tracks every time he advanced forward. Lucky him that ice was his element. They strode down the hallway in silence until they were outside and ready to separate.

"Hey."

Aidou turned to face the prefect standing a few yards away. "Yes Kiryuu-kun?" Was the moon trying to destroy him by making Zero look so delicious in its light?

"Thanks for the compliment back there. I'm not used to getting compliments and I guess that's why I'm no good at accepting them. So, thanks." What. The. Fuck? Why in all that was holy was he telling Aidou this? He didn't even like the little twit, yet here he was telling some personal tidbit. Kaname was right.

"You're welcome and I understand," he said seriously, eyes warm and inviting.

Zero nodded. "Don't bite anyone on your way back."

"Anything for you Zero," he stated, giving a large grin and turning away to hide his blush.

Later, Aidou sat in the room he shared with Kain writing in his research book.

**Trial 2: Pleasant Surprise**

_Observation 1: Subject is musically gifted._

_Observation 2: Icy persona thawed a smidgen today._

_Observation 3: Did not protest when addressed by first name._

**Conclusion:**

_We are making progress_

Aidou closed the book and hid it under his fluffy pillows. He stood and exited the bedroom, ready to mingle with his fellow vampires.

* * *

**A.N.: Yay! Chappie 8 is finally up and they seem to be making process. **

**Next Chapter: Phase 1.3: Private Investigation or SBI (Secret Bedroom Investigation)**


	9. Phase 1: Trial 3

**Phase 1.3**

Aidou slipped through the window to Zero's room, shutting it behind him. He turned, glaring at the sun shining through the window, and drew the dark curtains. With a scrutinizing gaze he surveyed the room. The room was rather tidy but was bordering on spartan. He pulled out his research book, clicking he top of his ink pen.

_Observation 1: Subject is neat but denies himself life's luxuries._

He fished a pair of dark gloves from his pocket and donned them. He didn't want to run the risk of leaving his scent in Zero's room, because it would only end with him being shot at. Again. He rubbed his hands together. "Where to start?"

The small shelf on the left-hand far wall caught his eye. "Okay." He crossed to the two shelved bookshelf and squatted. He found a variety of well known novels: The Time Machine, Oliver Twist, The Complete Collection of Edgar Allen Poe, Kiss the Girls, Heart of Darkness, The Poems of Walt Whitman, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and 20,000 Leagues among other things. He also found a book about Hunters and one about the philosophy of Confucius. He smiled, giving an elated sigh.

_Observation 2: Subject is well-read and a deep thinker._

He straightened and made his way to Zero's closet. He opened the door, eyes lidding as Zero's scent assaulted his nostrils. Mmmm. Spice and vanilla, Zero's unique odor. The urge to take one of the shirts from the hanger and put it on so he could wallow in the prefec't declicious odor struck him. But he controlled hismself, because taking Zero's shirt would only end in disaster. He rifled through the clothing, which consisted mainly of t-shirts, sweaters, and jeans. He chuckled . Zero didn't own one suit.

Deciding to indulge himself, he brought the sleeve of a shirt to hs nose and inhaled the magnificent odor. God, what he wouldn't give to have Zero sprawled out on his bed naked, and inviting. His nostrils flared and he moaned as his manhood twitched to life. He banished his erotic thoughts (masturbating in Zero's room was a recipe for death). So he went on with his observation.

_Observation 3: Subject has an affintiy for black and… skulls. Subject prefers casual clothing and jeans (the kind that showcase that fabulous ass). Subject wears size 13 shoe (a good sign)._

A wicked smile crossed his face as he determined his next target: Zero's dresser. He strode to the cherry wood dresser and opened the first drawer. He tittered softly. Jackpot. He'd found Zero's underwear drawer. Zero's underwear were thrown haphazardly into the drawer, yet somehow color coordinated perfectly.

The thought of smelling the black boxers in his hand crossed his mind. He just wanted to know what Zero _really _smelled like. _God I'm a pervert. _He returned them to the drawer and proceeded to go through the rest of the drawers. Sweat pants, boxers, and a lot of socks.

_Observation 4: Subject prefers boxers. Subject more than likely sleeps only in boxers or sweat pants. _

An image of Zero sleeping in his bed, covers pooled at his hips, revealing his naked back surfaced in his mind. Mmm, Zero. His eyes rolled and bit his bottom lip, whining when his manhood, began to harden, again. Glancing at the clock, he sauntered to the CD rack in the corner. He nodded as he fingered through the collection. Zero's collection consisted of an array of music from Pop to Rock, from Classical to Heavy Metal. He smiled when coming upon a CD that he had in his collection. Well, that was another thing they had in common.

_Observation 5: Taste in music is eclectic._

After searching through the room some more, Aidou found that Zero seemed to be obsessed with cleaning his gun and was currently shopping for a new tattoo. He nearly flipped when he saw the word 'nipple ring?' He imagined he and Zero in the bed making love, Zero moaning in ecstasy as he sucked his nipple ring. Shudders rippled through him. He was definitely going to masturbate when he returned to his room.

He scoured the room when he finished searching, making sure everything was the same as when he entered, then exited the room, scurrying back to the Moon Dormitory. He felt great after finding that he and Zero had certain things in common. This could work out with them yet.

* * *

Moments later, he strode into his room. He stripped down to his boxers and drew the covers back on his bed, ready to fall asleep.

"Where do you keep going?" Kain asked suddenly.

Aidou jerked. What the hell? Kain was usually sleeping this time of day. He grinned playfully at his cousin. "Oh, um… nowhere."

Kain threw his covers back and climbed out of bed, sauntering to where his cousin lay. He sat down and eyed his cousin. "You're lying. You've been going somewhere every night this week."

Aidou bristled slightly. "So?"

Kain gazed levelly at his cousin. "So where have you been going?"

Aidou snorted. He couldn't tell Kain about his scandalous secret. "Nowhere."

Kain stared at him with that deadpain expression and that accusing look in those ginger eyes.

Aidou fidgeted.

Kain intensified his gaze.

Aidou tried to ignore his cousin.

Kain continued to stare.

Aidou caved. "For your information, I've been doing extensive research."

Kain merely raised an eyebrow. "Does this have to do with Kiryuu-san?"

Aidou grew quiet. He considered lying but the expression on Kain's face told him that wouldn't be the best of ideas. Ah well, he needed someone to talk to anyhow. "Yes," he responded in a tiny voice. Kain was one of the few people whose opinion mattered to him. He peeked up at his Kain timidly.

Kain seemed to contemplate his answer. "I thought so."

"So you don't care if I like a guy? And Kiryuu-san at that?"

Kain shrugged. "Love is love, regardless of the gender."

Aidou beamed at his cousin. "Thank you Akatsuki!" He threw his arms around the taller vampire. "I'm happy you're not repulsed."

He shrugged lazily. "Soo…." he started when Aidou released him, an evil glint in his copper eyes. "Are you the seme or the uke?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, a curious expression on his handsome face. "What?" It was obvious that Kain had been talking to Takuma again.

An amused expression spasmed across the fiery blonde's coutenance before disapparing in a breath. "You know, the seme and the uke. The dom and the sub in yaoi manga. Which are you?"

Aidou faltered for a moment, before saying confidently. "The seme of course." He glowered when Kain snorted. "And what was that for?" He asked indignantly.

Kain mussed his cousin's blonde curls. "You're the uke. Believe me you have the traits." He stated casually and stood, returning to his bed.

Aidou sputtered angrily. No way in hell, was he the submissive. If anything, he was the seme goddammit. "I'm the seme!"

Kain yawned. "Mm-hm." He pulled the covers over his head and proceeded to go to sleep.

Aidou frowned deeply, shooting dagger-like glares at his cousin's sleeping form. Akatsuki was wrong. _Note to self: Look up traits of seme and uke. _He flopped down on his bed and burrowed to the middle, pulling the covers over his head. In an instant he had drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A.N: That's the end of the first phase. The second phase is Interrogation (The Girl is the Key). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you do R & R.**

**TTYL ^.^**


	10. Phase 2: Trial 1 & 2

**Phase Two: The Girl is the Key**

**Trial One**

Aidou strode into the large library. In his hands was a chemistry book. He had by a considerable amount of sneaking that required much skill and finesse (and eavesdropping) learned that the Cross girl needed a tutor for the chemistry. He snorted. He could do chemistry in his sleep. He strode pas the bookshelves (happy that he didn't come upon any Day Class girls), the front desk, and to the study area on the other side. He spotted Yuki sitting at a table, looking down at her chemistry book as if it were written in Hebrew.

He grinned cheerily at her. "Good evening Cross-san," he chirped.

She looked up, knitting her brow. "Aidou-sempai? What are you doing here?" She stood; ready to sentence him with detention for breaking school regulations. "The Night Class hasn't begun yet."

He held up the chemistry book. "I'm your tutor." He wondered if the female prefect was aware of how terribly unintimidating she appeared. She was twiggy and, well, human.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would a Night Class student be appointed to tutor a Day Class student?" She asked suspiciously.

He gave a charming grin. "Because I'm so well-behaved," he said innocently. He chuckled when she pursed her lips. "Okay I found out that you were failing chemistry and decided to help you."

She remained unconvinced. "Why?"

"Because you helped me once so I decided to repay the favor." He put on an indignant face when she continued to stare at him. "But… if you don't want my help, I'll just go." He turned on his heel and started striding towards the entrance, counting down in his mind. _Five… four… three… two… one._

"Wait."

_Skadoosh. _A crafty smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, but was quickly replaced by a cheerful smile when he turned to her. "Great! Let's get started." He quickly crossed to the table, put his book down, pulled out a chair, and sat down. "Now, what chapter?"

"Fifteen. Page 320."

He flipped to the page and scanned over the paper. "Let's start at the beginning."

She mimicked him and turned to the start of the chapter. She looked up at him timidly. "Uh… Aidou-sempai?"

He hummed in answer.

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," he answered brightly. Actually, he could care less if she failed. She was a pawn in the second phase of his project. No, his conscience didn't bother him a bit nor did those big ruby eyes, staring at him gratefully. "Could you read the first page?"

She nodded and started reading the page.

He drew out his research book.

_Observation: Tricking Yuki should not be so easy.

* * *

_

**Phase 2.2: Fair Trade**

Yuki stared at him peculiarly. "You want me to do what?" She asked.

He'd been tutoring her for two weeks and so far, she'd made a B+ on one test and a B on her second test. Now, it was time for him to introduce the second part of his plan. "Tell me about Zero's likes and dislikes."

She knitted her brow, sitting back in her chair. "Why so you can play some mean prank to humiliate him?" She asked suspiciously, glowering at him.

_Humiliate Zero? Never! _Unfortunately, he'd said that aloud and only realized he had when he perceived the female's surprised countenance. "I-I mean, no that's not why." He was mortified and wanted to disappear especially when he felt his entire face heat. Great, now it was so obvious even a ditz like Yuki could figure it out.

She gasped. "Oh. My. God. Do you like Zero Aidou-kun?"

His cheeks turned scarlet. "No."

She giggled. "You're blushing."

He looked down at his book as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He wanted to die.

"Aw!" She gushed. "I think you two would make the hottest couple. You'll make such a cute uke Aidou-kun." She pinched his cheek, grinning saccharinely.

Aidou frowned. "I'm the seme," he asserted.

"Of course you are." She thought about Zero and Aidou naked and kissing passionately as they tumbled into bed.

He snapped his finger in front of her face.

She jerked from her fantasy, blushing when heat coiled between her thighs. "What do you need to know?"

He tried to ignore the scent of her arousal tingeing the air. He opened his notebook and withdrew a paper that looked like a survey. "First get him to answer this." He slid it across the table to her.

She looked at the paper, noticing that it consisted of Zero's favorite bands. "No problem." She stood and exited the library.

* * *

Half an hour later, she slapped the paper down in front of the blonde. "Here you go."

He scanned the paper. Next to each band name was Zero's favorite song. "How did you get this?"

She grinned smugly. "I did this." She looked at him pleadingly, batted her large eyes, and poked out her bottom lip, making it quiver.

Aidou was impressed. The puppy dog pout did not work on one such as him, but he had to admit it seemed effective. This was why he decided to employ her aid. "That's quite effective Cross-chan."

She grinned sweetly. "Thank you." She rested her chin on her hand. "But after this you have to help me with something."

"Fair enough."

"Good. Now…" She looked at him with those doll-like eyes. "Ask away."

Aidou sat in his classroom later that night writing in his research notebook.

_Observation: Zero is a cocktail of diverse contradictions and harmonies._

**A.N.: And that's the end of Phase 2. These two phases were so short I decided to just go ahead and lump them all into one chapter. R & R please.**

**TTYL ^.^**


	11. Phase 3: Trial 1

**Phase 3: Woo**

**Trial 1: Baby Steps**

Zero sat in class, dozing as his instructor lectured about some historical revolution. God, why was this class so freaking long? He wanted to hurry to lunch so he cold sleep his entire study period.

The speakerphone beeped to life.

"Zero-kun." The Chairman's voice sang over the intercom. "Could you please report to the office?"

Zero groaned inwardly and stood, gathering up his books before walking out of the room. God, what the hell did that lunatic want with him now? He'd better not had summoned him to the office just to use him as a guinea pig for one of his culinary disasters. Within a few minutes, he'd made it to the Chairman's office, stopping at what he saw. Sitting on the Chairman's large desk was a bouquet of at least three dozen red roses, a box of chocolates, and a two feet tall Pikachu plush toy. "What the hell?"

Kaien beamed at him. "Ta-da!" He announced, giving a dramatic sweep of his arms.

Zero snorted. "I don't care about seeing how far Yagari-sensei will go to please you!" He snapped. Man, he wanted that Pikachu teddy bear.

Kaien stopped and frowned before giving another 100-watt smile. "These goodies aren't for me Zerorin. They're for you."

Zero faltered and stared at the presents. Who would send him presents? He ignored Kaien singing 'Yay someone finally doesn't think my cute son is scary!' and strode to the desk to inspect the presents

Kaien snatched up the finely decorated basket of chocolates. "Oooh. Belgian chocolate truffles… Your secret admirer must really adore you." He gushed.

Zero ignored Kaien and picked up the note situated between the roses.

Kaien skipped around his desk, and peeked over Zero's shoulder.

_Dearest Zero,_

_I am the moth attracted to your flame, a creature hopelessly guided by heart's instinct, seeking only to bask in your heavenly glow._

"Wow! That's so sweet." He wiped his faux tears.

Zero groaned irritably. "I'm leaving." He gathered up the gifts and strode out of the room, stopping in the hallway when the Chairman begged him not to dispose of the roses. He sighed and handed him the vase of roses.

"Can I have the chocolate too?"

"No."

Kaien frowned and strode back to his office.

Zero took the plush toy back to his room, placing it on the bed for safekeeping. He found Yuki and bequeathed the box of chocolates (minus two pieces) to her.

Aidou, who had been watching the entire time, wiped the sweat from his brow. Stupid sun! He dashed back to the safety of his wonderfully dark room and plopped down on his bed, opening his research notebook.

_Observation 1: Doesn't care for chocolates… or roses._

_Observation 2: Kept Pikachu. Yay!

* * *

_

**A.N.: Whoohoo, another chapter! For those of you that reviewed thanks a bunch *gives a humble bow*. Anyway, isn't Aidou just the cutest? I think so.**

**Next Chapter: Phase 3.2**


	12. Phase 3: Trial 2

**Phase 3.2: The Man and His Music**

Kain watched with worried eyes as Aidou gift-wrapped the mixed CDs he'd burned for Zero. He did not like this situation. Aidou was throwing his entire heart into this "thing" he had for the Level D. The little noble was just that way; he loved wholeheartedly and without reservation, which meant that the heartbreak was just as complete.

He knew that Aidou thought that he'd loved Kaname-sama, but Kain knew that was just the pull a pureblood had over his inferiors. Aidou had pandered to their leader's every whim, followed him without question, and mooned over him. Basically, he'd placed Kaname on a pedestal. Kain knew that was not love, but infatuation, a mere shadow of the real thing. This treatment he bestowed upon Zero, the gifts, the effort to get to know him, the light that sparkled in his eyes when he saw the prefect was love. And Kain didn't like it one bit. "Are you sure you should keep pursuing Kiryuu's affection?"

Aidou stopped humming. " Yes. Why?" He smiled triumphantly when he finished knotting the ribbon in a bow.

Kain ran a hand through his semi-spiky hair. "You know how much he dislikes our kind and on top of that he doesn't like you." He wasn't trying to sound discouraging or snobbish; he just wanted Aidou to take off his rose-colored glasses.

"Yes, but I will win over his affection," he stated determinedly, checking the box for any imperfection.

He placed a hand on his relative's shoulder. "How?"

Aidou looked at the taller teen lounging on his bed, "I just will."

"What if he rejects you?"

"He won't."

"What if he does?"

Aidou growled exasperatedly. "You want me to happy right Akatsuki?"

Kain looked up at the blonde. "Well, yeah but--"

"Then be happy because I am." He beamed at his kin and got out of bed. He bustled around the room, finding clothes to wear. After dressing, he disappeared from the room.

Kain sighed. If Zero rejected Aidou, it would destroy him.

* * *

A day later, Zero sat down at his desk and scrutinized his new gift, a square box wrapped in lavender wrapping paper and adorned with a silver ribbon. Another gift from his secret admirer. It could only be one of two people. He'd confronted Aidou about the flowers and extras three days ago, but the little blonde had denied it steadfastly.

Sighing, he opened the box and found two CDs. He eyed both CDs. One CD was classical with famous composers and the other was a compilation of his favorite contemporary songs.

Three days later

Zero sat down at the base of the tree facing the meadow. He'd had a bad day today, forced to do something he didn't want because of his weakness. He placed the ear bulbs of his disc player in his ears. He pressed play and let the music whisk him away into that utopia where only the tempo mattered. He gave a small smile before closing his eyes.

Aidou emerged from the shadow of the tree, taking a stand in front of Zero. He gazed longingly at Zero's serene face and the tiny smile gracing his rosy lips. Zero was an angel. "Um… Kiryuu."

Zero's eyes flew open and stared directly into vibrant cerulean orbs. He blinked, momentarily regarding the vampire's boyish features. He lashed out with a fist, slightly surprised when his fist met with nothing with air. He reached for his gun.

Aidou smiled, holding his hand up in a nonthreatening manner. "It's okay. I'm not looking for any trouble."

Zero stood, not wanting to be in a vulnerable position if the little imp decided to attack him. "What do you want?"

He shrugged, adoring the way the moon kissed Zero's pale skin, tangoed in his lavender pits, and ghosted over his silver strands. His breath hitched in his chest as he gazed at the otherworldly creature standing before him.

Zero's eyes narrowed when the blonde remained silent. "What do you want?"

Aidou shook himself. "I was just… I dreamed about you yesterday Kiryuu." God, he wanted, craved, ached for the ex-human. His mind endlessly flooded itself with images of the Level D naked, twisted into different positions, and his for taking. It was frustrating that he only had his left hand to satisfy himself when the real thing was only across campus.

Zero drew his gun, pointing it at Aidou's forehead. Of all the vampires, there were three vampires that he was most wary. Aidou was one of the three. Sure, the little ham seemed harmless enough but his attitude could go from charming to cruel at the drop of a hat. Aidou also wasn't good at fighting his thirst. He took no chances with the unpredictable vampire. "Don't make me kill you."

Aidou gave a charming smile that could throw off anyone's guard. He canted his head to the side. "You won't shoot me Kiryuu-kun." He was confident of his superior speed and calculated that he could dodge the shot.

Zero pulled back the safety. But before he could even pull the trigger, he found himself pushed against the trunk of the tree with his firing arm pinned above his head. What the fuck?

Aidou pressed against the prefect, goose bumps blossoming over his flesh when Zero struggled. "Don't you want to know what my dream was about?"

He grunted, trying to get loose. Aidou was stronger than he appeared. "No." If this were Kaname pressing against him, he would be experiencing the beginning of fear, but since it was just Aidou, he was merely pissed. Why did this type of shit keep happening to him?

Aidou smiled again, revealing needle-tipped fangs. "We were alone in a park walking down the pathway lined with sakura trees. The wind picked up." He gazed deeply into Zero's eyes, feeling his heart flutter.

"And all of the blossoms started fluttering around us and you… You--" His cheeks dusted scarlet. "You took my hands in yours…" He looked deeply into Zero's eyes, smelling his neck, before giving it a tiny lick. A shaking sigh left his breath. "And drew me into your arms, whispering in my ear and we kissed. I know it sounds kind of cliché but that was my dream."

Zero stared at the red-cheeked blonde. Red looked good on Aidou. He stared shortly into the large sapphire eyes situated on that doll-like face. His sensitive ears picked up the vampire's pounding heart. Why was Aidou's heart beating so fast? He continued staring at Aidou, unable to control the thought that the little blonde was quite handsome.

Aidou gazed up at him, before speaking hesitantly. "Kiryuu-kun, I--"

"Am I interrupting?" Kaname asked.

Aidou released Zero's hand, but did not withdraw. He didn't want to leave Zero's warmth or the delicious feel of being flush against that delicious body.

Great, the worst bloodsucker of them all. "No."

"I need to speak with Kiryuu-san for a moment Aidou-san," he answered coolly.

Why was someone always trying to take Zero from him? Aidou issued a territorial growl in his throat, giving a wide-eyed look when he realized his mistake. Reluctantly he drew away, unable to stop glancing at the ex-human out the corner of his eyes. He bowed deeply to Kaname, countenance apologetic. "Of course Kaname-sama. Please forgive my brash behavior just now."

Kaname gave no indication that he forgave Aidou, but chose to beckon Zero instead. "Come along Kiryuu-kun."

Zero glared heatedly at the pureblood, but decided to follow. He didn't give Aidou a second glance when he followed Kaname out of sight.

Aidou sat on his bed, research notebook in his lap.

_Observation: Zero is beautiful when he smiles.

* * *

_

**A.N.: Yay! I've finished another chapter. I wonder what would have happened if Kaname hadn't interrupted? Too bad we will never know *smiles wickedly*. Read and Review please. Reviews make me smile. **

**Next Chapter: Phase 3.3: Serenade**


	13. Phase 3: Trial 3

**Phase 3.3: Serenade**

Aidou stopped at the boy's dormitory and looked at the window to Zero's room. The light was off. Zero was asleep. He glanced at his watch. 2:00 a.m. Time to get started. He searched around until he found a few pebbles, and began throwing them, hitting Zero's window.

Zero wakened, blinking sleep from his eyes. _Tap! _He growled when he felt Aidou's aura. What now? He rolled out of bed and walked to the window, opening it to look down at the blonde. "What?"

Aidou smiled adoringly up at Zero. "Hello Zero-kun." Yet again, he was thankful for vampires' superior senses because he wouldn't have to yell and wake the other students. He swallowed nervously. He had never sung in front of anyone other than his shower. But he would do anything for Zero. So with another deep breath, he began to sing.

_You're the sky I fell through_

_And I remember the view,_

_Whenever I'm holding you._

_The sun hung from a string._

Zero couldn't help but listen to the blonde as he sang. Even if he was royally pissed at the constantly self-confident blonde, he had to admit that Aidou possessed a beautiful singing voice. And he was serenading him with that earthy voice in the middle of the night where everyone could hear him. For once in his life, he was thankful for his keen hearing.

_Looking down on the world as it warms everything,_

_Chills run down my spine,_

_As our fingers entwine,_

_Unmistakably._

Zero couldn't take it anymore. He needed this to stop right now. He closed the window and stormed out of his room.

Aidou almost stopped singing but continued when he felt Zero's aura nearing him.

_I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me._

_We got older and should've known,_

_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone._

_So I may as well ditch my dismay,_

_Bombs away, bombs away._

"Shut up!" Zero roared at the blonde.

Stunned by the unexpected outburst, Aidou grew quiet. Okay, he expected Zero to be upset. "I just wanted to sing for you."

Frustrated, Zero ran a hand through his hair, wanting nothing more to get rid of his problem. "God I swear you're driving me crazy. Why would you want to sing for me anyway?"

Aidou took a step forward, face serious. Time to lay it all on the line. "Because Zero-kun… You are all I think about when I'm awake and when I sleep I dream of you. Seeing you makes me look forward to each day." He fidgeted. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I- I love you." He looked up at the prefect uneasily, trying to gauge the other's feelings, when his confession was met with silence.

What? Not again. He glowered at the small blonde. "Leave me alone Aidou. I want you to stop following me, stop sending me gifts, and sure as hell stop serenading me," he said, a frigid snap laced with venom in his tone.

Aidou blinked. Why? "But I can't leave you alone Zero. I told you, I love you. Not being near you would be a slow torture." He had to understand. Zero had to understand how he felt. He couldn't sentence him to a tormenting hell.

"I don't care."

Panic filled Aidou. He didn't mean that. Zero couldn't mean that he didn't care about his feelings. Zero had to care. He had to, he was just… confused or… "But Zero I--" He grasped Zero's hand. "Zero you can't--"

Zero yanked his hand away. "No! Get this through your thick skull, baka." He poked Zero's chest with a hard finger. "I will never fall for a filthy vampire like you," he said, face and voice both like stone. With those harsh words he turned and strode towards the door.

Zero's words sliced through him like razor-sharp talons, tearing at his heart. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a bad dream. "A- am I really that disgusting to you?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper, tears pricking his eyes.

Zero didn't even break stride when he answered with a cold, stony, "yes."

Aidou felt his heart shatter into a myriad of shards that were consumed by the agony rapidly pervading him. He turned and dashed back to the Moon Dormitory, tears blurring his vision, darting up the stairs and to his room. He ran into the bathroom, latched the door, and sat in front of the door, knees drawn to his chest.

_Observation: …

* * *

_

Moments later, Kain banged on the door. "Hanabusa? Hanabusa, what's wrong?"

Aidou heard the concern in his cousin's tone, but he just did not want to talk. He wanted to sit on the floor and wallow in his grief alone. "Go away Akatsuki!" He said through profuse tears. He was crying; he had not cried in ages. His father had taken away his tears, but Zero had given them back. He buried his face in his knees. So this was love.

Kain remained by the door. "Tell me what's wrong," he said pleadingly.

"Nothing is wrong," he said voice trembling. "J- just go away. I don't want to talk about it." He heard Kain sigh and take a seat next to the door.

Aidou pressed his face to his hands, tears wetting his palms and clinging to his eyelashes. Why? Why did this always have to happen to him? Why did he always fall in love with someone that didn't return his feelings? He was so stupid. He always fell for someone that he knew that he knew didn't want him, revealing his heart to them completely. Then his heart would be stomped on and discarded. He cried harder. He just wanted someone to love him, but he always went for someone that was unattainable and every time they broke his heart. The funny thing was that, it was that same thirst for love that drove him to latch onto someone else, it was a vicious cycle.

Aidou sniffed, body shaking as he tried to draw himself into a tight ball. With as many scars he had on his heart, he was amazed that he could still manage to love. Oh, Zero. Zero would never love him. He wouldn't give him that soft smile that rendered him helpless (the same one he gave to Yuki). He was doomed to only to see that infamous glare. He would never get to see the soft core that he knew Zero possessed. No, he would always be forced to be impaled upon the spikes of his guarded exterior.

His head hurt, but the tears did not cease. Why would Zero say that about him? He sighed. He didn't hate Zero, that was an impossibility. He just… God it hurt so bad. He felt so empty, so alone, so foolish. "Zero, why? Why can't you love me?" He fisted his hair, shoulders shaking. He knew that half of his heart would always belong to his chosen mate, Zero. It would take lots of time, but maybe one day he would get used to being only half. Right now, the pain was too fresh, and it was agony.

There he sat for what seemed like days, weeping until his eyes were red and swollen and his voice was hoarse from sobbing. When he finally emerged, he went straight to his bed, ignoring Akatsuki. He climbed into bed, after drawing back the covers and picked up his journal.

_March 15,_

_Dear Journal,_

_Zero hates me._

With that simple, heartbreaking phrase, he closed his journal and pushed it under his pillow. He drew the covers over his head and curled into fetal position, trying to stave off the feelings of desolation.

* * *

**A.N.: Aww. Poor Aidou. I'm sorry if Zero seems OC or mean, but I think Zero was tired of Aidou's persistence. We all know he doesn't like Aidou anyway. What happens next? The song Aidou sang was **_**If My Heart Were A House**_** by Firefly. The next chapters are the 3rd book of this story and is more serious and written more in my traditional style. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. Read and Review please.**

**TTYL ^.^  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: Lord Aidou makes an appearance in this chapter so he will be referred to as Aidou while our precious little Aidou will be referred to as Hanabusa.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks had passed since he'd rejected Aidou so heartlessly and Zero had gotten his wish. The little vampire stopped pestering him completely, but for some reason he just did not feel right. He glared at the squealing girls when the Moon gate opened. He watched as the Night Class walked towards them, each impeccably dressed and beautiful. His eyes instantly honed in on the blonde noble hamming up.

Zero had been noticing Aidou a lot lately, especially during transition. The noble seemed like himself to every one else, but Zero saw the difference. He'd spotted the change some time ago. Sure he smiled, winked, blew kisses, and proclaimed to shoot girls with his 'love arrow' as usual but Zero saw through the charade. Throughout his usual antics, Aidou's turquoise eyes looked hollow, dead. It was as if his body was on autopilot.

He stiffened imperceptibly when Aidou's gaze drifted to him. For less than thirty seconds the blonde stared at him with such pain and dejection in those ocean eyes that it almost was physically painful for him to hold that gaze.

Aidou shifted his attention to Kain when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Something stirred in Zero's chest in the wake of that despondent gaze. Damn. That stupid stirring had been happening a lot lately, but as usual, he brutally crushed it. He sighed heavily. God he was the worst kind of person. He'd insulted and cruelly rejected the little blonde, yet he still cuddled that stupid Pikachu teddy bear and listened to his two Cds whenever he got the chance. Why? He didn't have the slightest idea.

He'd never felt guilty for insulting any of those damned parasites before (especially Kaname). So why did it feel like someone was driving hypodermic needles through his conscience every time Aidou gazed at him with those doleful eyes? It bothered him endlessly. He watched them go, eyes glued to Aidou's back, shifting his gaze away only when they disappeared within the school building.

The crowd dispersed, going back to their dorms.

Zero sighed heavily. He did _not _care what he'd said to that pest. _Even if you broke his heart? _A small accusing voice asked. He snorted stubbornly. No way in hell was he going to apologize to that little jackass.

"Aidou-sempai seems sad," Yuki observed, coming up beside him.

He shrugged shortly.

"What did you do to him?" She asked, eyeing him accusingly.

"Nothing!" He started towards the post where he began his rounds.

Yuki followed him. "Yes you did. I can see it from the way he looked at you."

He turned on her, making an effort to stay calm. "I don't care how that little pest feels."

"Yeah? Then how come you always get this constipated look on your face when he's waving at those girls? Or why do always look sooo guilty when he looks at you?"

"I--" He started, stopping to search for an answer.

She tapped her foot impatiently.

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to explain myself to you!" He growled and strode towards his post.

* * *

Kain sat in his seat taking notes as the instructor droned on about vampire history. God he wished he were in Literature class right now, because he had a great paper to turn in about the Cask of Amontillado. He cast a glance to his cousin.

Aidou stared listlessly at the teacher, a balled up piece of paper near his elbow.

Curious, Kain pilfered the wad of paper and unfurled it, eyes growing dark at the sight of on the paper. It was a drawing of Zero. Typical. He'd warned Aidou not to pursue the prefect but he did not heed his warning and now… Now he had to watch his cousin suffer.

Perhaps it sounded sadistic, but he actually wished Aidou had suffered extensive physical injuries. The body repaired itself quickly, and medication could be taken to kill the pain. However, there was nothing, no pain pills or sedation to heal a wound of the heart. The heart had to heal on its own and often times, the process was slow. _Damn you Kiryuu_. At break, Kain couldn't take standing as a spectator while Aidou nursed his broken heart. Maybe he could not get Kiryuu to love Aidou but perhaps he could change the way he viewed him. He stood from the picnic table, excusing himself with a small white lie and strode in the direction where Zero's aura was strongest.

Zero stood on the parapet overlooking the camps. Keen eyes stared out over the moon bathed roofs of Cross Academy. He checked Bloody Rose, running deft fingers over the cool metal. He turned towards the strong aura drawing closer. He tensed, the hairs of his neck prickling. He knew the aura. Akatsuki Kain, one of only a few Night Class members whose company he actually tolerated. A thought popped into his head. He'd hurt Aidou, probably left him heartbroken. And the two cousins were closer than brothers. Goddammit.

He sighed, holding his gun up to the vampire's forehead when he appeared. "Get back to class," he growled dangerously.

Kain's face remained impassive. "I need to speak with you." He huffed when Zero stared at him suspiciously. "I'm not going to attack you."

Zero lowered his gun, reflexes on edge just incase the noble lied. "What about?" As if he didn't know.

Kain folded his arms. "Hanabusa."

Zero inwardly cringed. He had really wounded the little blonde and he felt really guilty about it. But what could he say?

"He really loved you, you know. And what you said greatly wounded him."

"I know and I'm sorry--"

Kain interrupted him, holding up a hand. "Save your apologies for Hanabusa. I'm just here to enlighten you about him." He leaned against the siding of the parapet, staring at the moon fro a moment, shuddering when a crisp gust of wind swept past. "I'm not here to make you fall in love with him. I'm only here to let you know that your view of him is incorrect." He ran a hand through his fiery-blonde hair.

Zero waited on the edge of impatience for the taller teen to start speaking. "Yeah?" Pshhh. Whatever, Aidou was a clown, a freaking commie.

"You think Aidou is a clown don't you?"

Zero didn't answer, realizing it was a rhetorical question.

"Well you're wrong. If you just stopped taking him at face-value like everyone else and just took time to really just _look _at him…" He stared at Zero unyieldingly, face serious. "You would be able to see the track of his tears."

Zero snorted, rolling his eyes. Aidou was about as deep as a china plate. "Yeah right."

Kain sighed his usual deadpanned veil cracking, revealing an uncharacteristic emotion. "Hanabusa was the first male child born into the Aidou clan in ages. So before he was even born perfection was expected of him. Hanabusa has always been a free spirit." He smiled when he thought of all of the trouble Aidou always dragged him into when they were children.

"But that free spirit… There was no place for it in the rigid path his father had laid out for him. So…" He turned his face to the town. "Hanabusa acts like he doesn't have a care in the world, but the truth are that his wings were clipped a long time ago." He frowned.

Zero's brow knitted. "He doesn't seem that way to me."

Kain nodded. "You ever heard the phrase: laugh to keep from crying? Truth is that his father… His father tore a hole in him that left him lacking and no matter what I do I cannot fill that hole."

Zero watched with sympathetic eyes as Kain dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair. Kain was hiding something. He wasn't telling him the entire story.

"Hanabusa knows this, so he looks to fill that hole by being a clown, so he can get everyone's attention or by seeking love. Usually he seeks love from the wrong person." He gave a deep inhalation. "Like I said, I'm not here to make you fall in love with him or anything. I just don't want you to think of him as some sort of idiot, because _unfortunately_, your opinion of him means a lot to him."

Kain nodded, turned, and retraced his path to his next class.

Zero stared after Kain, brain spinning with numerous questions. Was Kain telling the truth? Well, he wouldn't have a reason to lie, but he was still Aidou's cousin. Questions and doubts raced through his mind, blurring and twisting into knots that he couldn't begin to untie at present. He growled irritably. Great, another complication in his life. Setting his thought aside, for now, he focused his senses on doing his rounds.

* * *

Aidou stood in the shower, staring forward as the hot water pelted him. His father was visiting them for dinner. He sighed and took in a deep breath. He knew why his father was coming. In his pursuit of Zero, he had allowed his achievements in the scientific fields to lag. He closed eyes. Without Zero's love, he was uninspired. No matter how much he immersed himself in physics, biochemistry, electrical engineering, or advanced calculus, he couldn't squeeze any inventions out of his brilliant brain. Right in the middle of research, his mind would always shift to his obsession, Zero and his heart would break.

An image of Zero popped into his mind. Zero smiled at him, beckoning him, those lavender eyes sparkling affectionately. They kissed, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Mmff. He imagined the silky texture of Zero's lips as they kissed the taste of his mouth, the feel of Zero's corded muscles pressed against him. Suddenly, they were naked (he didn't know what Zero looked like naked but he had his imagination and in it Zero was glorious.)

His cock twitched to life. He moaned. His hands descended down his belly to tentatively wrap around his half-hard member. Leisurely, he began stroking himself, slowly circling the tip with his thumb. He bit his lip, issuing a tiny whimper. He continued to stroke his erect member, pumping and wringing himself at a steady pace. "Ahhh," he sighed softly.

He closed his eyes and imagined that Zero was behind him, licking his neck, nibbling his earlobe. It was Zero whose hands that were pleasuring him. His cock grew harder and let out a guttural moan, hips jerking with his pace. His strokes grew faster, more urgent as he neared his climax. He panted heavily, frantically pumping himself, seeking release. "Nggghh."

Zero was behind him, kissing his neck, whispering honeyed words in his ear as he stroked his turgid cock and fondled his balls. So close. He braced his legs, moaning and whimpering, hand moving at a frenziedly until finally… "Zero!" He reached his climax, shooting his seminal fluid into the shower. He sank to the floor of the shower, shuddering in his bliss and watching the remains of his essence circle the drain.

He promised himself he would not do this anymore, masturbate to an image of Zero, but he couldn't help it. He loved Zero and he just needed… His father was visiting today and he needed something to lean on, even if it was just his imagination.

* * *

Zero growled angrily as he stomped downstairs into the Chairman's sitting room. They'd been invited to dinner by Kaname and to his dismay, the dinner was formal. Cross of course, had somehow roped him into wearing a three-piece black suit (which Kaien himself purchased).

"Wow Zero! You look so yummy!" Kaien said managing to wrap his arms around the surly vampire.

"Get off me." He pushed the older man away, staring bloody murder at him.

"Oh but you didn't wear the tie I picked out for you." He pouted but then brightened. "But the unbuttoned look makes you look rakish." He waggled his eyebrows.

Zero groaned when the Chairman fussed with the collar of his plum-colored dress shirt. "Would you stop it!" He pushed him away.

Kaien feigned sadness but then grinned largely. "Don't be grouchy Zerorin. We're going to dinner with Kaname-kun. You should be happy, they're all so adorable."

They left for the Moon Dorm after Yuki finally emerged from her room, dressed smartly in a soft pink dress. Takuma greeted them at the door, green eyes sparkling amiably.

"Good evening. I hope you don't mind, but we have an unexpected guest." He cast a glance to Zero's and Kaein's direction.

Zero noticed the unfamiliar signature when he entered the building. Who was that? He bristled inwardly when he saw the other vampires. They were all dressed formally in the tailor made eveningwear. Zero's gaze fell upon the man sitting on the couch. He looked like an older version of Aidou. Kaname formally introduced them to the man that was obviously Hanabusa's father.

Lord Aidou looked Zero from head to toe upon introduction then disregarded him altogether afterwards.

If Aidou's father was here then where was the little vampire? He scanned the room, but no Hanabusa. Later, he stood in the corner watching the other occupants of the room converse amongst each other. Yuki sat next to Kaname, a small blush clinging to her cheeks. Zero rolled his eyes.

Aidou silently entered the common room.

Unconsciously, lavender orbs slipped over the smaller vampire and Zero couldn't help but think that Aidou looked rather dapper in his sienna colored suit. However, it wasn't the expensive suit clinging snugly to the blonde's svelte form that held his attention, it was his expression. Hanabusa's countenance was somber with no semblance of cheer, cheekiness, or mischief, just… solemnity covering an emotion that was not decipherable just yet.

Aidou shot Zero a quick glance, then shifted his gaze to his father who beckoned him. He focused on Zero's aura allowing it to ghost over his senses.

Zero narrowed his eyes slightly. Something wasn't right. During dinner, Zero couldn't keep his off Aidou, who sat opposite him. Aidou didn't speak unless spoken to and the few times he grinned, it was fake. Zero saw it loud and clear. Hanabusa's eyes were dead, expressionless, hollow, and posture rigid as if he were waiting for the metaphorical eggshells upon which he walked to crack. What was going on? Zero concluded that he didn't like this subdued Aidou that only formed fake smiles. He wanted to see Aidou smile? No. He didn't like the little twit. It was jus that seeing Aidou mellow instead of grinning and getting into mischief was like seeing a leopard without its spots, disturbing.

Dinner was over once everyone finished their dessert. Zero was happy because he was tired of listening to their boring drivel. Just as all of them stood to leave the elder Aidou spoke.

"Kuran-sama, if you don't mind, I would like to retire from the remainder of the dinner party. There are a few things Hanabusa and I must discuss."

Aidou cringed, it was near imperceptible but Zero detected it. His eyes shifted to Aidou then to Hanabusa. Was Lord Aidou abusing Hanabusa?

"But you are in for a treat," Kaname spoke, "Ruka-san is going to regale us all with a rendition of a song from Puccini's Madam Butterfly." He turned his attention to the female vampire. "Un bel di vedremo correct?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama," she answered softly, cheeks dusted pink.

Kaname redirected his attention to the older noble. "And I am sure that you know she is quite the songstress. I would really dislike it if you missed such a pleasure. Is it urgent?"

Lord Aidou contemplated Kaname's concealed command before shaking his head. "It can wait."

Zero perceived the brief expression of relief that passed Hanabusa's face. Oddly, he felt the same emotion brush through him, catching him off guard. What the hell?

Ruka's voice was beautiful. The girl belonged in an aria that was no doubt. Though her beautiful, pure soprano voice held the room mesmerized, all except one paid rapt attention to her.

Zero found himself shooting scrutinizing glances at Aidou. The little blond sat next to his father with an empty expression in his eyes. It was as if he'd resigned himself for the impending ordeal.

Soon their entertainment concluded and Zero found himself standing next to Kaien as he bid Kaname good night. His eyes remained on the retreating form of Hanabusa following his father. The little blonde's gait was hesitant, his shoulders sagging, head low. Anger welled into Zero's heart. Why would someone want to hurt Hanabusa? Granted he was annoying, but to physically harm him for no reason was wrong. It burned Zero up. A throaty growl rumbled from within him. He started, looking at the surprised and questioning gazes of Yuki, Kaien, and Kaname. Shit. He mumbled sheepishly and exited the building.

He let out a huff as he walked, trying to calm his nerves. Why the hell was he so worked up about Hanabusa being abused? It was Hanabusa for fuck's sake. The little vampire was an annoying, pestering, cute, charming…. He stopped in mid-stride. Cute? Charming? He thought about Aidou's smile, the way it lit up his entire face when it was sincere. Whoa, whoa, whoa. He didn't like Aidou's smile, although he did miss it now that he hadn't seen it in a while. Wait. Why was he thinking about Hanabusa like this? He shook his head. Maybe that jackass Shiki spiked the wine.

He struck out towards the Chairman's on-campus home. This was ridiculous. There was no way that he liked anything about Hanabusa.

* * *

"Are you alright Zero?" Yuki asked, appearing at his side. "Because you looked like you wanted to murder someone back there."

"I'm fine," he answered quickly.

Later that night, he sat at the small square dining table, a somber expression on his face as he stared blankly at his steaming cup of hot cocoa.

"Zerorin?"

He looked up at the Chairman, frowning at the man's leopard print pajamas. "What?"

Kaien placed a hand on the top of one of the chairs. "Is something wrong? You kept glancing at Aidou-kun at dinner tonight."

Zero shrugged, hoping Kaien didn't decide to sit with him.

Kaien sat down. "And why did you glare at Lord Aidou like you wanted to kill him?"

Zero looked down at his hot cocoa, trying to ignore the older male's searching gaze.

"Do you know something Zerorin?"

He pinched his lips before answering. "I think Aidou's dad is abusing him." He frowned as the words exited his mouth as if they left a bad aftertaste.

Kaien nodded knowingly. "Because you saw the way he cringed when his father said they had to have a 'discussion'."

Zero raised an eyebrow. The Chairman had perceived that barely visible movement? "You saw that?"

Kaien chuckled. "I'm more than just a pretty face you know," he stated smugly.

Zero frowned sourly. "Why doesn't anyone try to do anything?"

Kaien smiled sadly. "Vampire and human society are on totally different sides of the spectrum, Zero-kun. Some behavior that is frowned upon in human society may be acceptable in vampire society."

Zero pinched his lips. He didn't care about what was acceptable or unacceptable in either society; he cared about what was acceptable to him. And Hanabusa possibly being abused was unacceptable. "I don't care! It's wrong, he doesn't deserve it." He blurted before correcting himself. "No one does, but Aidou especially, because he…" he trailed off lamely. Damn.

Kaien lifted an eyebrow. "Just Aidou-kun Zerorin?"

Zero stopped and blinked. "N-no I-I mean… It's just…" He glared at the cheeky expression on his guardian's face. "I'm going to bed." He growled before standing, leaving the mug of hot cocoa on the table as he exited the house.

Zero strolled back to the dormitory alone, mind looping around Hanabusa being abused. He imagined the doll-like turquoise eyes that usually expressed so many emotions lifeless and dull, his face marred with agony. Dammit. What was wrong with him? There was nothing he could do was there? He hated this. He hated feeling helpless, knowing that someone he… erm. Well he didn't like seeing anyone in pain even if said person was an annoying pest.

He entered his room, shutting the door behind himself, and sat down on his bed. A frustrated sigh escaped him. Was Hanabusa in pain right now? Was he suffering while everyone else fell into a peaceful slumber? God he was so useless. He flopped back on his bed, plucking Pikachu from its space next to his pillow. He held the yellow plush toy with outstretched arms, staring into its obsidian glass eyes. With a sigh, he hugged the soft toy, hoping no one caught him in performing such a childish action, and closed his eyes. He fell into a tortured night's sleep filled with nightmares of Hanabusa being beaten and murdered.

* * *

**A.N.: The story takes a more serious turn after this chapter and the updates will come a bit slower hopefully 1-2 a week (_hopefully_). I hope you like this story so far and if you do please hit the Review button and drop me a line. Oh and to all those that have reviewed Arigatou. What will Lord Aidou do about Aidou's lagging scientific achievements? Will Zero **_**ever**_** apologize to our sweet little Aidou or leave him heartbroken? Find out in the next chapter.**

**TTYL ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Although he tried to ignore it, Zero found that his thoughts always seemed to drift to Aidou. The little noble dominated his thoughts Sunday. He frowned. It was absurd, him thinking about Aidou and actually caring for his well-being. Fortunately, he managed to shrug the thoughts off… until Monday.

Zero stood at his post, arms folded, his 'don't fuck with me' expression firmly in place. He watched as the Night Class came into view, rolling his eyes as the girls behind him began proclaiming their affection. If they only knew. A frowned graced his mouth when the biggest jerk of them all, Kaname Kuran, passed. Stupid girls. If only they knew the real Kaname, they would run for the hills instead of swoon at his feet. It seemed that ignorance really was bliss--

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt. Aidou was not in the line. A sickening feeling rose into his belly. Was Aidou okay? He understood a bit about vampire physiology. Vampires healed quickly. He was a Level D and it took him a few hours to heal from wounds that it would take humans days to heal from. Aidou was a Level B; his healing capabilities surpassed his own. If his injuries were bad enough to keep him from school then they had to be grave. He worked his bottom lip. He had to check on the little vampire. His eyes widened subtly at the thought. With effort, he pushed the sickening feeling to the back of his mind.

* * *

An hour later, Zero found himself in the courtyard of the Moon Dormitory. He just needed to see Aidou, to know that he was unharmed or at least still alive. He opened the embellished entryway and walked into the foyer, strolling down the hallway to the common room. He found Aidou in a way he had never seen him before.

The smaller vampire sat on the large rug in the middle of the room, papers strewn in front of him, wearing only a pair of jeans and a tank top. His legs were folded and brow knitted as he swiftly wrote in the notebook in his lap.

Aidou was also mumbling to himself and when Zero really listened, he realized that he was rapidly muttering answers to complex problems. He raised an eyebrow. Aidou didn't even register his presence. "Um…"

Aidou stopped abruptly and turned, a surprised expression plastering his face. "Oh! Kiryuu-kun." He looked at the other male standing next to the sofa with a hint of puzzlement. "I didn't feel you." Then realization colored his countenance. "Oh, I-I'm not skipping school or anything, it's just…" He sighed.

Zero did not like the face Aidou was making; such sadness shouldn't be on a face like his. One hundred watt smiles were the only things that should be permitted to grace those lips. _It would be nice if those lips screamed your name in ecstasy. _ Nope, he was not going to dwell on that thought. He would save it for later. Zero walked over and sat a foot or so away from the little vampire.

Aidou's spine stiffened. What was Zero doing? He couldn't just sit next to him smelling like heaven. God, he wanted to touch him but--- Zero had spurned his advances. A single touch, a single opportunity to just _feel _the texture of Zero's skin so he could commit it to memory was all he desired. Unfortunately, such desires were merely pipe dreams. Zero may never love him.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Just having a little fun with physics," he said casually.

Zero picked up a piece of paper and his brow furrowed. He had taken physics a year ago and he passed with an A. So he figured he knew a thing or two about physics, but this… This was like some super hard, brainiac physics and to Zero it was Greek. "Oh…" He felt dumb. "Sooo physics huh?" He said trying to make conversation.

"Yes, I love physics. It is to my mind what pocky is to my taste buds, if I'm being honest."

Aidou was so weird. "What are you working on?" He never noticed it before, but Aidou's lips reminded him of Maraschino cherries.

"My latest venture. It's still in its infant stages, but I'm making progress." He lied, he wasn't making any progress.

"Tell me about it."

Aidou's eyes twinkled and he began enthusiastically telling Zero about his invention. In detail.

Zero deemed himself rather intelligent, but as Aidou went on he realized that the blonde _was _a genius. In fact, Aidou was scary smart. He knew Kaname was a pureblood and all, but he wondered if even he was this bright. Somewhere along the line, his mind began to drift. His gaze grew more attentive. Were Aidou's eyes blue or green? He peered closely at those animated eyes. Turquoise perhaps?

Aidou suddenly stopped talking, cheeks tinting pink. Why was Zero staring at him like that?

Zero knitted his brow inquiringly. Was he staring? Yep.

Aidou passed a hand through his sun kissed curls. "Um…." He didn't know what to say.

"So…" Zero knew he had to apologize to the little vampire, because the guilt was eating him alive. It was going to be hard enough apologizing to the noble for hurting him. He didn't even know if he could look him in the eye. However, he would do it. What if Aidou didn't accept his apology? What then? Oddly enough, Aidou not accepting his apology made him feel deeply unhappy.

Why was Zero just sitting there with that conflicted look on his face? Was he okay? "Are you okay Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero inhaled a bracing breath. "Aidou-san about what I said two weeks ago. I-I'm sorry it was just that I-- you." He stopped, struggling to collect his thoughts, while trying to ignore the weird stirring in his chest when those expressive cerulean eyes gazed at him. "I'm sorry I was a… um jerk to you."

"You hurt me," he said simply, face serious. He fidgeted with his notebook, looking as if he were remembering the verbal blow Zero had inflicted upon him.

He swallowed. "I know." He combed a hand through his hair, willing himself to face the noble. "And I'm really sorry Aidou. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Aidou unfolded his legs, closed his notebook, and started gathering up his papers. "I forgive you Kiryuu-kun."

Zero raised an eyebrow. What? Aidou forgave him? Just like that? He expected Aidou to hate him, to laugh at derisively at his apology, or to yell at him. In fact, he was equipped to deal with hatred, derision, and yelling, but this- this easy acceptance threw him. The shrimp had forgiven him freely. Why?

"I forgave you a long time ago." He stood, papers in hand.

Zero didn't understand it. "Why?" He blurted.

Aidou smiled adoringly at his beautiful prefect. "You know the reason Kiryuu-kun."

"…"

"Because… my heart belongs to you."

Zero stared speechless at the noble.

"But don't worry." A melancholy appearance covered his face. "You won't have to worry about me much longer."

Zero's brown knitted. What the fuck did Aidou mean by that? "Aidou-san…"

"You should get back to your duties." With those words, he left the room and a deeply concerned Zero Kiryuu.

What did he mean by that? A nauseating feeling filled his stomach. Was Aidou contemplating suicide? He snorted. No, Aidou loved himself and life too much. He had the urge to go upstairs to Aidou's room and demand answers, but the other vampires were coming and he did not want to encounter the pureblood. He departed the dormitory for his post.

* * *

For the next three days, Zero found himself agonizing over Adiou's words. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Aidou loved life, but what if he saw no other way out? What if he felt that sweet oblivion was the only cure for his hell? What if he ran away? If he incurred his father's wrath, he would become an outcast, free to be preyed upon by evil vampires. Such thoughts ambled through his mind as he stood on his post watching for dawdlers.

Aidou's words repeated in his mind like a broken record until it seemed consume with worry. He couldn't stand idly by while Aidou did god knows what to escape from whatever abuse he sustained. But he needed to know what was really happening. And who better to talk to than Aidou's cherished cousin? A twinge of jealousy stabbed through him when he thought about how close Akatsuki was to Aidou. Shrugging the feeling off, he jumped from the ledge, landing lithely on the ground.

With swift strides, he traveled to the Moon Dormitory walking to Room 21 where Mr. Nazumi taught Economics. After convincing the instructor that he needed to see Akatsuki urgently (yes he abused his power just the once), he escorted the fiery haired vampire into a shadowed area where they would not be seen by prying eyes.

Kain did not speak, he merely watched Zero in silence.

Zero decided to be blunt. "I talked to Aidou-san a few nights ago."

Kain folded his large arms. "So he told me." Why the hell should he tell this jerk anything about his cousin? Kiryuu had broken Aidou's heart. He wouldn't get shit out of him.

Damn, Kain had a good poker face. "He said that I wouldn't have to worry about him much longer. I know that we aren't best friends, but… I don't want anything to happen to him."

Kain, perceiving the sincere worry in Zero's lavender eyes decided to tell him something. Who knows, perhaps the prefect could appeal to their leader's heart. "Ojisan said that Hanabusa's studies here are affecting his work in the scientific fields. So, he is having his enrollment here terminated."

"What?"

"He's coming to get him Saturday." Kain's facial expression was deadpanned but his ginger eyes were miserable. He was worried about Aidou. There was not telling what Lord Aidou would do to Hanabusa, especially when he was readily available to victimize. Aidou wasn't a wimp or anything but, he could not stand against his bastard father. There were not many people that could stand against the cold, calculating son of a bitch.

"He's all packed and ready to go," he intoned.

"Why is he leaving? Can't he say he doesn't want to go with his father?" The thought of Aidou in the same household as his father ripe for the picking at all times brought fear to his heart.

"It doesn't work that way. Despite it all, Hanabusa loves his father and even if he didn't want to go, there's nothing he can do about it."

"But his father hurts him! And he'll only do it more when he gets home," he protested. He wanted to murder that stinking asshole.

Kain hung his head, reassembling his stone mask. "Doesn't matter. Hanabusa doesn't have a say so. What his father's will is written in concrete." Damn, he hated feeling powerless; it was always like a swift shot to the gut. Even if he couldn't help him, he could make sure to visit every holiday and phone him every chance he got. "I have to get back to class." He turned and sauntered back towards the building.

Zero stood there alone, mind racing with ideas of the vile things Lord Aidou would do to Hanabusa. He wanted to help Hanabusa. He wanted to spirit him away from the pain but even he knew he could fight against Lord Aidou. Lord Aidou was an esteemed member of the vampire nobility and Zero was just a peasant. If he got in the way, Lord Aidou would crush him like an insect. He started walking, body on automatic as his mind grappled with continuous loop of ideas, worries, and tangled emotions.

No one deserved to be hurt, especially his little Aidou. Whoa. What the fuck? What did he just think? No-no he didn't. Nope. He did not just think of Aidou as his. He continued walking, ruminating on the current situation. He imagined those demonstrative cerulean eyes dead, null of any spark as Aidou lived out his life as a doll existing only as a plaything for his sadistic father.

Zero walked the entire campus grounds, brooding. By the time he made it to bed, he had thought of an idea to help, but it would require going to the devil himself. Kaname Kuran. However, he would do it, because Aidou didn't deserve to exist only as a vessel to satisfy his father's urges. He snuggled down into the covers of his bed, pulling the sheets and comforter over his body.

* * *

Saturday

Zero knocked on the ornate door at the end of the hallway.

"Enter Kiryuu-kun."

Zero, calmed himself. He opened the door, entering the stylishly decorated suite. Kaname sat at his desk in the far corner of the room, writing what was probably an important letter.

"What is the reason for your presence here?" He asked without looking up.

"Do you know that Aidou is leaving Cross Academy?"

"It is unfortunate," he said coolly.

Zero pinched his lips. "Why can't you do anything about it?"

Kaname continued writing his letter. "It is his father's wish. I will, however miss his usefulness."

Zero clenched his fists. Aidou was not a tool! He tried to rein in his anger. If he had an outburst now it wouldn't do Aidou any good. "You don't see it do you?"

Kaname stopped writing, feeling Zero's climbing ire. Ruby eyes fixed on the silver-haired beauty, waiting for an answer.

"Aidou's father abuses him."

A strange expression passed Kaname's face, disappearing before Zero could register it. "Physically, sexually or verbally?" He asked attentively.

"I don't know."

Kaname crossed his legs. "Then how do you know that he is? Abuse is a serious accusation Kiryuu-kun."

Zero glared at the pureblood. "I just know! Goddammit why don't you believe me?"

Kaname regarded Zero, the small muscles around his eyes contracting. "I do believe you Kiryuu-kun."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it? You're a pureblood, you could help him."

"I intend to."

Zero felt relief wash over him. "Then why are you still sitting down?" He growled.

Kaname tilted his head to the side, standing slowly. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you had developed a fancy for Aidou-san."

Zero inwardly cursed. "Just please go save him."

Kaname walked to his closet, bending down to pick out a pair of shoes. He strolled to Zero, looming over the shorter vampire with a sinister look on his face. "I will do this Kiryuu-kun, but I will expect compensation."

* * *

Aidou sat in the large train station, sitting on the bench, waiting for the train to bring his father, his hell, to come collect him. He glanced at the pile of luggage next to him and sighed. So much for freedom. Once home, he would have to perform to his father's standards or suffer the consequences in the form of "discussions." He didn't want that to be his life from now on, but what choice did he have? None.

Kain sat next to his cousin. "Look what I found." He held up a lavender box of pocky. "Melonberry."

Aidou smiled wanly. "Thanks Akatsuki-chan." He took the box and just held it instead of tearing into it like normal.

He sighed softly. He would miss the freedom of Cross Academy, but what he would miss most was Zero. Even if he were imprisoned in a dungeon, chained to the wall, he would still find joy if he could just see his dearest hunter. Being held by Zero for only five minutes would sustain him through a lifetime of torture. Now, he was sentenced to never seeing that beautiful face.

Akatsuki sighed. Aidou never refrained from eating pocky. This was really bad. The distant roll of the train barreling down the tracks reached his ears.

Aidou stood, bracing himself. The bullet train came to a screeching halt, sending booming echoes throughout the station. He sighed softly. "Well Akatsuki…"

"I'll visit you every holiday and call whenever I can."

The small vampire nodded shortly. He handed his leather-bound journal to his taller cousin. "I need you to keep this safe. If otousan were to find it…" He shuddered.

Kain nodded knowingly. "I understand." Kain made a silent promise. He would rescue Hanabusa from Lord Aidou's clutches, no matter the circumstances.

"Tell Ruka I said goodbye."

Kain nodded, absently staring at the people disembarking the train.

Aidou's eyes fell upon the smartly dressed man striding toward them and a chill ran up his spine. He inwardly flinched. Aside from the chill pervading his bones he felt a commanding aura. _Why is Kaname-sama here? _He thought to himself. Was the pureblood present to wish him safe passage?

Lord Aidou felt the aura as well, a golden eyebrow lifting at the pureblood's unexpected arrival.

Kaname walked towards them, flanked by Takuma and Shiki. He, as usual, garnered second looks from the humans in the station. He controlled his emotions when he saw Hanabusa. So it was the blonde that had gained Zero's fancy.

"Kaname-sama," he said with a bow, surprise etched in his face.

Kaname forced a small smile to the small noble, and then directed his attention to Lord Aidou. "Aidou-san. I wish to speak with you on a private matter."

The elder Aidou nodded. "Of course Kuran-sama."

Kain, Hanabusa, Takuma, and Shiki watched silently as Kaname and Lord Aidou strode to find somewhere private.

Shiki looked at the box of pocky in Hanabusa's hand. "Is that melon berry?" He asked curiously.

Aidou brought the box to his chest protectively, glaring at the brunette.

Moments later, Kaname and Lord Aidou returned.

The elder Aidou put a hand on his son's hair. "Well my cute son, it would seem that your stay at Cross Academy has been prolonged."

Aidou's eyes broadened. "Really otousan?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Kuran-sama has informed me that your knowledge and skill are invaluable to him."

Aidou let out a whoop, beaming at the brunette before composing himself. "Thank you Kaname-sama," he said gratefully, bowing humbly to their leader.

He turned to his father. "Otousan, please send mother and my sisters my affection."

Lord Aidou nodded. "I will." He gave a fake half-smile. "See you soon, my son."

"Farewell father." Hanabusa observed his father board the train, giving a tiny wave as the train pulled away.

Aidou turned to the others, beaming and vehemently voicing his gratitude to the pureblood. He smiled elatedly at his cousin, roping the taller vampire into helping him with his luggage.

* * *

Hours later, Aidou approached Kaname while he was out for one of his nightly strolls. "Ah, Kaname-sama." He bowed deeply to the pureblood.

"Yes, Aidou-kun?"

He fidgeted slightly. Eight months ago, his fidgeting would have been chalked up to his adoration for the pureblood, now it was just nerves. "I want to thank you again for convincing my father to allow me to continue attending Cross Academy," he said thankfully.

Kaname smiled softly. "You are welcome." He paused, conflicted on whether to disclose the truth to the blonde. "But you needn't thank me. It was Kiryuu that came to me on your behalf, and quite passionately might I add." He dipped his head and resumed his stroll.

Aidou stood in the middle of the path unmoving, thunderstruck. Zero went to Kaname-sama on his accord? Why? He thought Zero would be happy to see him leave. And Kaname said he was passionate about it. His eyes widened elation fluttering through his soul. Zero wanted him to stay, that meant that he harbored affection for him. "Yes!" He pumped his fist, doing a silly little celebratory dance.

The full moon cast its tender beams upon the Earth below, swathing Cross Academy's campus in light and shadow.

Zero stared longingly up at the bejeweled night sky, appreciating the beauty of the stars. He'd saw Aidou in the transition today and he could not help but admit that he was greatly relieved. The boyish smile the blonde sent his way went straight to his heart, causing it to flutter. Goddammit. The little sprite was starting to worm his way into his heart. "Damn him."

A strong vampire aura tickled through his senses. He knew that aura well. Hanabusa Aidou. Maybe if he ignored him, he would leave. He rolled his eyes. Yeah right. This was Aidou he was talking about. Aidou was a pro at being a pest, a hot pest with a killer smile. _Damn you._ He cursed his brain.

Aidou stopped when he made it to the wall. He knew that he should be expressing his gratitude towards his (that's right his) prefect, but he was silenced by the ethereal beauty standing in the moon's rays. Zero was so beautiful.

Zero felt Aidou's intense gaze upon him, carefully roaming every inch of his back. There was that damn stirring again. He couldn't take it anymore so he turned, folding his arms sternly. "What do you want Aidou?" He asked, staring down at the vampire from his post.

Aidou melted when those piercing amethyst globes stabbed into him. Slowly he slid his gaze over Zero. God he loved Zero's hair, adored those amethyst eyes, and was smitten with that body. Damn he wished he could have Zero naked and atop him as they made passionate love. Wait… He was not an uke!

"What do you want?" Zero repeated, trying to ignore the fact that the little blonde was staring at him like a perverted lecher.

Aidou came to his senses, cheeks reddening. "Oh!" He chuckled sheepishly. "I would like to speak with you face-to-face if you don't mind."

Zero complied, jumping from the post and landing lithely on the ground in front of the vampire. "I'm here, now what?" He swallowed, trying to maintain his stoic veil when Aidou's titillating scent tickled his nostrils. Aidou smelled great. Shit.

Aidou took in a breath and gave a humble bow. "Thank you Kiryuu-kun for your help. Kaname-sama told me how insistent you were on my behalf and I just wanted to express my gratitude."

Damn. Aidou's lips reminded him of freshly picked strawberries and he found himself wondering if they were as sweet. "You're welcome."

"I have one question."

Zero looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Why did you help me? I thought you hated me."

Zero perceived the pain in both Aidou's voice and eyes when he said the latter part o his question. Dammit, he'd really injured the blonde and that thought bored needles through his heart. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't hate you Aidou-kun." he started, voice softening. God he hated talking about feelings. "And no one should be abused, especially yo---I mean people that don't deserve it." Shit.

Aidou's eyes broadened. Did he just say---? He did! Zero did almost reveal his affections. He needed to hug him right now.

Before Zero could react, the other male was embracing him. He looked down at the tousled, blonde locks and at the content face of Hanabusa Aidou as he nuzzled his dress shirt. Zero did not return the embrace, nor did he reject it, allowing the smaller vampire to hug him. He tried to ignore the pleasant emotions that the hug sent pulsing through him.

Aidou closed his eyes in contentment. Zero's scent (vanilla and spice) prickled his nostrils, causing him to sigh happily. The prefect felt good, and he had to fight the urge to allow his hands to roam over his corded muscles. He listened to Zero's heart as it pumped strongly in his chest cavity. He imagined every blood vessel, vein, and artery hauling blood through his entire body. Mmm, Zero's blood. He wanted it, but if he bit Zero now, everything would be ruined. He would try to control himself. Perhaps one day Zero would return his embraces and give him his blood.

Reluctantly, he withdrew from Zero, beaming up at the prefect, a blush on his cheeks. Zero's skin reminded him of ivory. He stepped back, expecting a harsh reprimand, but it never came.

Zero concealed his emotions under a stoic veil. There was no way he was allowing Aidou to see how that hug affected him. He turned his back. "Get back to class Aidou-kun," he said, the light tone in his voice greatly diluting the command.

Aidou smiled charmingly. "As you wish…darling."

Zero whirled around, amethyst eyes widened. Aidou sent him a half-charming half-mischievous smile. "Don't make me shoot you," he warned lightly.

Aidou laughed good-naturedly. "See you later Zero-kun." He gave Zero a sexy smile, punctuating it with a wink, and sauntered towards the school building in the distance.

Zero swallowed. Damn. That sexy little grin Aidou gave him nearly went straight to his pants. Wait… What the fuck? The little blonde was really starting to affect him and that smile… God that smile made him want to trap Aidou in a dark alley, push him up against the wall and fuck him like the world depended on it. He twitched. Did he just have a fantasy about Aidou? Zero kicked the ground. Shit. The adorable little rascal was laying claim to his heart. He sighed and chuckled to himself, a tiny smile on his mouth.

* * *

**A.N.: Whoohoo another chapter! Chapter 14 & 15 are all parts of the same chapter. I just didn't want to make it really long and plus there was a lot happening and I didn't want it too stuffed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and if you do please don't forget to *puts on a cheerleading outfit with a megaphone* R & R! **

**Next Chapter: In the Library.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was a clear spring night and the members of the Night Class were strolling towards the library.

Aidou walked next to his relative, the two of them trailing behind their class vice-president. They had a research paper to do and as usual, he was a part of the pureblood's group. He chuckled at a joke Takuma told. A familiar aura brushed against his senses, tickling up his spine. Excitement zipped through him and it took all of his control not to run ahead so he could see Zero. He waited as they walked towards the library, trying not to appear antsy.

He sighed. Zero had been avoiding him ever since he called him 'darling', which was a week ago. No matter what he tried, Zero just avoided him, sometimes purposely looking another way during changeover. It hurt. He thought they had been making progress, but now Zero ran from him as if he had contracted some highly contagious disease.

They entered the library, following Kaname as he made a beeline for a table in a secluded corner.

Zero peeked over the brim of his book and looked at the petite blond noble sitting next to the fiery-haired vampire. Attentive amethyst eyes traced the way Aidou's uniform hugged his figure, the high collar concealing his neck. He could not help but enjoy the displeased face Aidou made at something Shiki said. Zero nibbled his pen top, finding that face to be adorable. Aidou was so cute.

He was aware that he had been avoiding Aidou, but he found that he was extremely attracted to the little noble. Every time he came into the vicinity of the blonde-haired noble, his heart fluttered and started pounding. Like right now. His heart was starting to pound. He wasn't himself around the noble. When he was around Aidou, his disposition changed and he found that that scared the hell out of him. He looked down, quickly when Aidou flicked a glance his way.

* * *

Aidou peeped around the bookshelf, staring at the handsome prefect looking through one of the many books surrounding him. He could see Zero's tattoo from here, that delicious tattoo that he wanted to trace with his tongue. He envisioned himself kissing Zero, sniffing his hair, nuzzling his neck, and trailing a hand down the prefect's torso to dip within his pants and grasp his hardening cock. He slipped his tongue over his lips, fire gathering in his loins.

He rose from his fantasy when lavender eyes stabbed into his, staring at him curiously. He blushed cutely and darted behind the bookshelf, looking down at his pants. Shit. _Okay, think Hana think. _He imagined Ruka in a bikini. _That did the trick._ He stepped from behind the bookshelf with a load of three books in his arms. Screw this, he was going to talk to his Zero. He strode hesitantly to the table and stopped. Had he alienated Zero by calling him darling? "Hi Kiryuu-kun," he said unsurely.

Zero swallowed. "Aidou-kun."

"What are you doing?"

"A research paper." Zero studied the noble. Aidou looked hesitant, afraid almost of rejection again.

"On what?"

"The Incan civilization."

Okay, they were holding a conversation. Maybe he could keep this going long enough so he could sit with Kiryuu. "What do you have to do?"

"Cover every single aspect of their civilization from religion to architecture," he answered wearily, almost glaring down at the book in front of him.

"Oh." _Ask damn you. Ask! _He had never restrained himself when it came to getting what he wanted in his entire life, but when it came to Zero he was always worried, always trying to weigh his words before he spoke. He was always trying to hold himself back, so he wouldn't scare Zero away. "Do you need any help? Because I would be glad to assist you."

"Oh. Well…"

Aidou could already hear the refusal in Zero's voice, so he decided to beat him to it. "Oh! Um… yeah I-I needed to help the others and--" He stopped, trying to compose his fluttering emotions. "Excuse me." He turned away, nursing his wound, and strode towards the table with the other nobles.

Zero pinched his lips. God that sad face tore into him and he found himself wanting to please the small noble. He sighed. "I guess I could use a little extra help."

Aidou stopped and turned, a bright smile plastered on his boyish face, and swiftly crossed to the table, taking the chair opposite Zero. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Zero passed a hand through his silver hair, absently noticing that it was about time for a haircut. "Um… religion I guess." He looked up when he felt eyes on him. Aidou was staring at him intensely and for a moment, Zero allowed his gaze to lock with the noble's brilliant cerulean eyes. Aidou's eyes were the bluest he had ever seen and in no time, he felt himself falling into them. He only realized he was staring when the noble broke the gaze and stared down at the book shyly. God what was wrong with him?

"Hanabusa," Kain said, walking up to his cousin's side.

"Yes Akatsuki?" He took down a book and began skimming its contents.

"You're in our group remember?" He did not want to seem overprotective or anything, but he didn't want Hanabusa getting his heart broken again.

"Yes, I remember, but I'm helping Kiryuu-kun right now," he answered without taking his eyes off the book.

"Hanabusa," Kain admonished.

Aidou looked up. "Akatsuki."

Zero couldn't decipher it, but whatever silent conversation passed between the two ended with Kain yielding. The noble sent a heated glare at him that made Zero wonder if he would spontaneously combust at any moment, before returning to the table with the other nobles. "Shouldn't you be helping them?"

"Not really. They're just doing a physics report on gravity," he stated offhandedly.

"Gravity?"

He nodded absently, almost. "Yes we're doing research on its properties, whether it's omnipresent or not, and the probability that it can be measured," he recited, "oh and don't worry about Akatsuki, he just hates you right now."

"Great."

Aidou chuckled at Zero's sarcasm. "Now, shall we begin?"

Zero noticed the tiny dark circles beneath the noble's striking eyes, instantly feeling concern. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Aidou gasped. "You insult me Kiryuu-kun. Researching is one of my favorite things to do."

"Alright, relax."

Two hours passed and within that allotted time, Zero realized something: Aidou was a machine. By the time 2:00 am hit, Aidou had composed an in-depth look at the Incan religion and was working on a comprehensive list of their deities.

Aidou looked up when Zero stood and excused himself. He regarded the group of five pens sitting next to Zero's notebook. Should he? _It'll give you an excuse._ He reached over and swiped the green pen. He smiled to himself.

"Taking a break?" Zero asked when he neared the table.

Mmm. Zero smelled like lavender. Mmm, lavender.

Zero quirked an eyebrow when Aidou did not answer. "Hey, I'm going to finish up in my room…"

Aw, their time was up already? "Oh, okay." He stood, handing Zero a selection of books that he felt were best for the subject.

"Well, I'll see you around. Oh and thanks Aidou-kun."

Aidou smiled charmingly. "It was a pleasure," he said smoothly.

* * *

Zero dumped his books on the floor and went into his bathroom to perform his nightly rituals, emerging in a pair of black drawstring sweatpants. He glanced at the clock. 3:00 a.m. After finding that he still wasn't tired, he decided to continue with his paper. God he hated his history teacher. Who assigned a 3,500 word essay to high school kids? An asshole, that is who. He flopped down on his bed and had hardly begun skimming through the books when his senses alerted him to Aidou's aura. He stood and searched for a tank top to cover himself.

Aidou swallowed. He hoped Zero wouldn't be angry. He knocked on the door, uneasily fidgeting.

Zero opened the door, struggling with the urge to stare when he saw the little noble. The wiry noble wore a white designer tee that clung to his torso like a second skin and denim jeans. Da-amn Aidou was freaking hot.

"Um… You dropped this." He held up the pen, smiling innocently.

Zero did not hear him, because he was still staring at the way the shirt shifted over the noble's skin, hinting at the delectable sight beneath concealed beneath the material. Wait. What was Aidou saying? He looked at the pen. He almost chuckled. The little imp probably swiped it when he went to the bathroom. Klepto. "Did you steal this?"

Shit. "No--" He looked down at the book he cradled with his forearm, ashamed that he had been caught. "I just…" Great now Zero hated him again. "I just want to spend some more time with you again." He admitted, fidgeting with the voluminous book. "But--"

"What's the book for?" He leaned on the doorway.

"It's an encyclopedia, compiling all of the world's ancient and lost civilizations. I brought it over to help you with your paper." He was so unsure of himself. Usually he could figure out what to say to make someone happy, but he could never tell with Zero. With Zero, he was always guessing. It scared him sometimes. If he could not figure out what to say to make Zero happy, then he couldn't be perfect. If he couldn't be perfect then he would lose him forever. "Here. I- I'll just go."

Zero hated when Aidou made that face, because it made want to do whatever the adorable little vampire wanted. It would be okay if he allowed Aidou into his room. He wouldn't envision himself spreading that tiny body on his bed and riding him like Silver*. He turned and strode to his bed, leaving the door wide open. "Close the door behind yourself will you."

Aidou canted his head inquiringly. "You mean I can come in?"

"The door is still open isn't it?"

Aidou gave a brilliant smile and bounded into the room. "Thank you for inviting me in Kiryuu-kun I promise I'll be good." Right after promising to behave, he zipped to Zero's bookshelf, skimming the collection (as if he already didn't know). He sat his book on the foot of Zero's bed and extracted H.G. Wells' The Time Machine. "May I borrow this book? It's a favorite." He held the book up.

Zero looked at the book when Aidou handed it to him. "The Time Machine? Didn't know you were into science fiction."

Aidou chuckled softly, taking a seat at the foot of Zero's bed, folding his slender legs. "I'm a scientist."

Zero leaned against his pillow. "So what, time travel is possible?"

Aidou pursed his lips. "I don't think so, but there are other physicists that would vehemently disagree with my opinion. Time travel is merely all sentient species' desire to give the powers that be the finger, a futile attempt to capture is ever-flowing."

"Then can't one go against that ever-flowing current?"

Aidou's eyes twinkled. God he loved his silver-haired siren. "Physics encompasses every single aspect of nature. And time is no different. Time is the only natural force that makes change possible and keeps us from living in a static universe. In space, we can move up and down, side-to-side, and back and forth. Those are the three dimensions. However, time is different. We can move forward through time, but not back."

Zero thought for a moment. "But if time causes change and we can move back and forward through space, can we not do so with time?"

Oh god, he was _so _hot for Zero right now. "Think of time as a bullet on its trajectory or a sword stroke. Neither can be taken back or changed. Their path and their effects are permanent."

Zero pondered Aidou's words for a few moments. "Then if you believe that, why read The Time Machine?"

Aidou quirked his lips. "Because everyone, even scientists deserve a chance to indulge themselves in a castle in the sky."

Did Aidou just get more attractive? Zero stared at the small noble, inwardly grinning when he fidgeted.

Aidou felt his cheeks heat. Zero was staring, but not with lust but as if he was trying to figure him out. "Kiryuu-kun?"

"So since you've been stalking me…"

"I have not! I- It's called devotedly observing from afar," he said matter-of-factly.

Zero almost smiled. "Is that what you call it?" He said lightly.

He frowned. Zero was teasing him. "I just wanted to get to know you, and since you hated me --"

"What was your life like before you came to Cross Academy?" Aidou knew a lot about him (from stalking), but he knew so little about the smaller vampire. So, why not start now?

Aidou's heart leapt. Zero wanted to know more about him! That meant he was taking an interest. He gave a shrug. "Well… I only hung around nobles, there were servants at hand to perform whatever task I wanted, mother and father showered me with presents, and I was constantly praised. When I was not blazing a trail by devising innovative inventions, I was playing in my yard with Ruka and Akatsuki. I guess you could say that I was sheltered." He laughed self-deprecatingly.

Zero shrugged. "Being sheltered is not such a bad thing, Aidou-chan. Take it from someone who knows."

"Oh yeah? I didn't get to see a bicycle until three years ago."

Zero stared at him in near incredulity. "Serious?"

Aidou held a hand up. "Scout's honor."

"You're not a boy scout."

* * *

They chatted about all sorts of things and half an hour later, they still had not written anything down. "You were chased by bees because you knocked down the hive?"

Aidou shrugged, face red from embarrassment. "Yes."

Zero's bottom lip quivered, from the suppressed urge to laugh. "What the hell would possess you to do something like that?"

"Akatsuki said that the best honey was when it came straight from the beehive, and I wanted it."

Zero chuckled quietly. "You're supposed to smoke them out first."

Aidou straightened and folded his arms. "Well excuse me for not watching the Discovery Channel."

Zero could not help the need to tease the little vampire just so he could see him make one of those adorable faces. "I thought you were a genius," he teased, a subtle playful edge to his undertone.

Aidou frowned at him. "It's not funny."

Zero reached over, wondering why his hand seemed to be moving of its own volition, and tousled Aidou's hair affectionately. Needy fingers traced the noble's jaw, inches away from making contact.

Aidou's cheeks burned.

"Okay…" Zero started, trying to relieve the sudden spike of sexual tension in the room. "Let's begin."

"Okay." He hopped off the bed and settled on the floor.

"You're going to sit on the floor?"

"Of course, it's where I do my best work."

He looked at the noble peculiarly. "Oh-kay." Aidou was indeed a strange one.

An hour later, Zero blinked eyes dry from reading. He glanced at Aidou, who sat with his back pressed against the wall, legs folded, and pen moving swiftly over the notebook paper. "There's a vending machine on the first floor. I'm going to go get a snack. You want anything?"

Aidou glanced up. "Grape juice and pocky," he commanded.

Zero folded his arms. "Asking or telling?"

He stopped to regard the stern-faced prefect. "Tel--" He studied Zero's disapproving face. "--asking."

Zero turned and walked to his dresser and fished a few dollars from the wallet on his dresser. "Be back in five."

He nodded. "Okay."

Zero closed the door when he departed.

Aidou put his pen down and massaged his temples. He was so tired. He had been awake a total of 85 hours and god he was exhausted. He wanted to stay awake to please Zero, but he was so sleepy. Maybe just a power nap. No. He shook his head, trying to stop his heavy eyelids from closing.

* * *

Zero opened the door and shut it, stopping short when he turned around. Aidou sat on the floor asleep. He smiled softly, thinking of how cute Aidou looked with his shoulders slumped and head bowed. He strode to his dresser and set his snack on the surface: grape juice and pineapple Ramune, a bag of chips for him and chocolate almond pocky for Aidou. He strode to the sleeping noble, realizing that he had to have been exhausted to have fallen asleep so quickly.

He crouched in front of the soundly sleeping noble. "Aidou." He touched his shoulder, shaking gently.

No answer.

After several attempts to wake the blonde, Zero realized it was a futile effort. Damn. Aidou sure slept sound for a vampire. He sighed heavily. Well, he couldn't just allow his guest to sleep hunched over against the wall, because he would end up with a mean crick in his neck upon wakening. Vehemently, he mentally cursed himself. He was so fucking ridiculous.

Walking over to the bed, he drew back the covers and strode to the closet, proceeding to make a pallet for himself out of covers he found in its top. He walked over to the noble and gathered him into his arms, as if he were a blushing bride, and carried him to the bed, smelling his golden tresses before setting him gently on the mattress.

"Mmm…Zero," he sighed in his sleep.

Zero could not help but wonder what kind of dream the noble was having of him at present. Shaking his head, he pulled the covers to the teen's shoulders. He stared at the small noble for a moment, marveling at his beauty. With his face serene from slumber and his hair fanned out over the pillow like corn silk Aidou looked… angelic. He wanted to touch Aidou, but-- maybe he wouldn't waken. He leaned over and gently ghosted over the curvature of the noble's jaw and traced the shape of his cherry lips.

Aidou mewled softly.

Zero's heart melted. How adorable could the little noble get?

Aidou turned to his side, the motion revealing a flash of his neck.

Zero bit his lip, imagining his fangs plunging into that silky neck and slurping down Aidou's sweet blood. Lust surfaced into him and he shook his head, curbing his feelings. He stared down at the noble, threading fingers through his hair. He had closed his feelings off from the world, hiding his heart behind a fortress surrounded by an impregnable wall (or so he thought). Aidou though had chipped at that wall relentlessly no matter how many times he rejected him.

He rounded the bed and snuggled down onto his pallet, and eventually, after hoping for an uneventful night he fell into slumber. However, his wish was denied. He wakened when his cell phone rang. Sleepily he looked at the display screen pressed a button, viewing the text message. Damn. Why now? He sighed deeply, knowing that he would hate himself after today. After getting dressed, he walked to the door and looked back at Aidou before leaving.

* * *

He rapped on the ornamented door, looking down the hall for any onlookers, and waited.

Kaname opened the door, stepping aside to allow Zero to enter, and shut it behind the prefect. "I apologize if I woke you, Kiryuu-chan," he said politely.

"Whatever." He did not want to do this. "Is there another way to reimburse you besides this?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow, eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "We already agreed on this Kiryuu-chan. If you want to repay me in another manner fine."

Zero gave an inward sigh of relief.

"I just didn't know that Kiryuus went back on their word."

Zero closed his eyes. Why? Why did Kaname always go for the jugular? _Because he is a vampire you idiot._ A pureblood always went straight to their opponent's weakest point, and made them suffer for it.

"It's alright though; I suppose you've broken so many traditions in your family that one more won't hurt."

He was goading him. Kaname always manipulated him by going straight for the kill shot. "Let's get this over with."

Kaname smiled, a deeply concealed sadness swimming in his ruby depths. "Then shall we begin?"

Later, Zero exited the bathroom, bringing with him the smell of soap and hot water. He ran a hand through his damp hair, glancing briefly at the pureblood languishing in the large bed. God what had he done? What if Aidou were awake and he asked where he had been when he returned? He felt so low.

"I won't tell Aidou, if that's what is worrying you."

Zero turned away and stepped into his tennis shoes. "From now on, if I must ask a favor for you, you will have to accept compensation some other way. If you want blood, or to take it out of my hide, fine. But never this way again."

Kaname stretched sleepily. "And the other times?"

"If you want to keep them in your memory it doesn't matter to me, but I'm going to try and forget them. All I ask is that you keep your word and don't tell Aidou-kun."

"I give you my word."

Zero gave a bow and quickly exited the room. He loathed himself right now. He cared for Aidou, but he had gone and-- He couldn't even think about it. The shower still did not make him feel clean. He opened the door to his dorm room when he made it, cautiously peeking in.

Aidou was still sleeping tranquilly.

Good. He crept to into the room, sliding noiselessly into his pallet. He closed his eyes, searching for sleep, but receiving only a chaotic hodgepodge of emotions. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to ask for Kaname's help? Because Aidou would be in his father's wicked clutches if he had not sought his help. It still didn't make what he had done any better. How was he going to keep this secret?

* * *

Aidou wakened, thankful for whoever had drawn the black curtains. He stretched tiredly, wiped his eyes, rolled over, and hit the floor. He yelped, landing hard. The hell? Where was he? He blinked groggily and surveyed his surroundings. "Oh!" He was in Zero's room. He frowned. Dammit, he'd fallen asleep.

He sighed. Zero must have been really disappointed with h-- Wait. Did he just fall out of Zero's bed? He regarded the sheet entrapping his ankle. "Yes!" He did fall out of Zero's bed (yay)! With a small celebratory whoop, he dove under the covers, greedily breathing in the prefect's distinct scent. Zero's natural scent flooded his nostrils and seemed to enwrap itself around him like an invisible garment. He was going to smell like Zero when this was over.

After luxuriating in Zero's scent for a little while longer, he turned towards the night table and found a glass of water and a bottle of blood tablets sitting atop it. He sighed, feeling warmth spread through him, while wondering if it were possible to fall deeper in love with Zero when the prefect presently owned his entire heart. He grasped the glass and shook in two blood tablets, watching with slight disdain as the water turned blood red. Maybe one day he would be snacking on real blood from Zero instead of choking down this imitation. He gulped it down quickly and got out of bed, casting a glance to the clock. 6:30P.M.

He ran a hand through his mussed hair, put on his shoes, picked up _The Time Machine_, and swiped the white tank top lying in the corner. Zero wouldn't miss this right? He smelled it greedily and bolted out of the room.

Kaname exited his room and plodded towards the staircase. His sweet tooth was acting up and he was on a quest to at least try to find something to satisfy it (preferably Neapolitan ice cream). He had just stepped on the last stair when the door closed. He allowed his consciousness to brush softly against the vampire aura. Hanabusa Aidou? He strode into the hallway, meeting the little noble. Where was Aidou coming from at this time of day, wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing last night?

Aidou froze when he saw the pureblood. He bowed, working his lip nervously. "K- Kaname-sama."

"Where were you?" He asked, incapable of sifting out all of the harshness from his tone. Why did Aidou smell like Zero?

He fidgeted uneasily, sensing Kaname's displeasure. "I was helping Zero with his research paper and he-- I fell asleep. I apologize for breaking curfew Kaname-sama."

Kaname swallowed his ire.

"D- do you need anything Kaname-sama?"

_Zero._ "Nothing."

Aidou smiled warmly at his leader. "Well… um, I'm going to go upstairs."

"Everyone is gone to the art exhibit today."

"Oh." He didn't want to spend the rest of the evening alone. "Well I guess we--"

"And I have to go into to town for a while."

"Oh," he said dispiritedly. Was Kaname upset with him? He watched curiously as the pureblood ambled upstairs.

Aidou took in a breath. He did not like being alone. When he was alone, those emotions and wicked voices always surfaced. _You wicked boy. You filthy little boy, you worthless flawed child. Why would Zero want someone as flawed and soiled as you? You're not perfect; you could never live up to his expectations, just as you can never live up to your father's. You deserve everything your father does to you. _

He gasped, fighting back the sinister voice in his mind, ran upstairs. After taking a shower, and donning new clothes, he ran out of the building.

* * *

Zero smiled as Yuki entered the room carrying two sodas and wine cooler.

"Okay done!" Kaien said as he finished setting up his hand of Mah Jong tiles.

"Why are you so excited? We're only going to lose to Zero," Yuki said sulkily.

Zero smiled softly at her tone. He did love beating them at Mah Jong. He stood when Aidou's aura tapped his senses, walking to the door. He peeked out the peephole. Aidou stood there on the other side of the door, nervously rocking on the balls of his feet.

Aidou sighed heavily, berating himself. Zero was going to think he was a pest. The door opened and he smiled. "Oh, hi Kiryuu-kun. Um, everyone's out for the evening and I didn't want to be alone and--"

"Aidou-kun!" Yuki greeted happily. "Come on in, we need a fourth player."

"For what?" He asked as she pulled him into the house.

"Mah Jong."

"Mah what?"

Zero smiled as he sat down at the table. "It'll be easy." He explained the concept and rules to the noble.

Aidou nodded attentively. "Okay I got it." He nodded to Yuki when she sat a soda in front of him.

"Good. Now let's play Mah Jong!" Kaien announced.

Half an hour later, Zero frowned at the tiles in front of him.

"I win." Aidou lined his tiles up, smiling at the tiles on the table in front of him. He did the calculation quickly. "That's eight thousand points each."

"He's freaking evil," Kaien bewailed. Why couldn't he ever win at least one hand?

"Oh my god. You beat Zero Aidou-kun," she said, seemingly in awe. "He's been the champ for years."

"Maybe Zerorin was distracted," Kaien said slyly.

Zero glared at the Chairman.

Aidou's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Z-Kiryuu-kun." He didn't' want Zero to be mad at him.

Zero shrugged. "Don't sweat it." He ruffled the noble's hair. What was wrong with him? Why did he all of sudden have to touch Aidou so much? He had never been the touchy-feely type, but when it came to Aidou, it was a different story. "It's good to have some competition." He ignored the vexed frowns Yuki and Kaien sent him.

Aidou smiled. Zero touched him again. Yay! Now, if only he could get the prefect to touch him in a way that did not involve his hair.

"Of course this means I'll have to redeem myself. You up for another game?"

Aidou nodded eagerly.

They played Mah Jong for another hour, before calling it quits. Kaien figured that his 'kiddies' were hungry and ordered Chinese takeout. During dinner, Aidou couldn't help but stare as Zero slurped his noodles down with that skillful tongue and full lips, cheeks coloring scarlet when Yuki caught him. After dinner, they played a few games of Sevens (at which Yuki went undefeated). Kaien retired after the last game, complaining that he could win at something if they decided to play something he could play like Yahtzee.

"So what do we do now?"

Yuki smiled and walked to a shelf chock full of DVDs and picked out three movies. "We watch a movie!" She turned on the television, pressed power on the DVD player, and inserted a movie. No sooner had she settled into the couch then she hopped up. "Popcorn, we need popcorn." She looked at her 'brother' for a moment. "Zero could you pop us some popcorn."

"Why don't you pop it?"

"Because I always burn it and do you want our guest to eat burnt popcorn?"

Zero grumbled and stood, stalking into the living room.

They ate popcorn and watched all three movies (Yuki fell asleep some time during the second film). By the time the third movie ended, it was well after two in the morning.

* * *

Zero placed a blanket over Yuki, smiling endearingly at her. He looked at the small blonde staring curiously at him, fighting the small tug at the corners of his mouth. "I'll walk you back."

Aidou smiled. "Okay."

The two walked in a companionable silence, Aidou enjoying the tender caress of emotions Zero was unknowingly broadcasting while Zero contentedly listened to the noble's heartbeat. Zero looked down, belatedly realizing how close Aidou's hand was to his, and had to resist the urge to brush those slender fingers with his own. All too soon, they came to the Moon Dormitory's front door.

Zero hung back as Aidou walked to the door, grasping the knob. He wanted to say something worth saying, but he did not want to ruin anything. "Hey, so… okay bye." He turned to leave, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Aidou smiled to himself, Zero's awkwardness in certain situations was adorable. "Kiryuu-kun."

Zero turned, bestowing his undivided attention to the small noble. "Yes?"

"I had fun tonight."

Zero allowed a small hint of a smile to feather over his lips. "So did I."

Zero had fun too. That was a good sign. "Perhaps we could do it again someday?" He asked almost timidly, fearing blatant rejection.

Zero shrugged. "Maybe."

Maybe was good. "Okay. And we could play Mah Jong and um… Sevens, and watch Howl's Moving Castle or maybe Ponyo?"

Zero couldn't help but feel warmth beading through him as he watched Aidou's eyes sparkle. "Sure."

"And you will pop some more--" Dammit he was commanding again. It was so hard not ordering people around when he'd grown up with servants. "Sorry. You could pop some more popcorn and we could eat pocky and nachos," he prattled excitedly. The thought of being with Zero (even if they weren't alone) made him feel all giddy inside.

"When did you start eating nachos?"

"I haven't but I would like to try them."

Zero shook his head at the noble's enthusiasm. "Good night Aidou-kun." He turned again, and took a few steps forward before Aidou called him once again.

"Hey Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero turned. "Yeah?"

"Are we friends?" He wanted to tell Zero how much he loved him, but if he didn't hold himself back, if he didn't for once control his tongue the fledgling relationship he had with Zero would be shattered.

Zero's brow knitted. "I can't be friends with you."

Oh god not again. Please no. … Zero couldn't do this to him, not again. He couldn't- he couldn't- he couldn't deal with another rejection, not now. He didn't know if his heart could survive being broken again, not when he'd gotten a taste of Zero. "Why?" He ran to Zero, placing his palms on his shirt. "Is it something that I did? Is it because I'm not perfect or I disappointed you?" He was near hyperventilation. Something was wrong with him. Zero didn't like something about him. He-he wasn't perfect, he… Zero probably knew his father was abusing him and he did not want a dirty, soiled little rag that someone else had already used.

Zero stared at the small vampire worriedly. The noble's pupils were dilating and his nostrils flaring. It seemed that being vague with Aidou only led to disaster. Did this behavior stem from his father's abuse? The little noble looked like he was about to tip over. What was he supposed to do? _Stop standing there like an idiot and say _something _to stop this! _"I'm not saying that I don't want to be your friend because I don't like you. And didn't say it because I don't want to be your friend."

Aidou inhaled deeply, trying to regulate his breathing. God he was so pathetic. The last time he hyperventilated was when his father had been especially disappointed in him on the night that he made him... No, he would not think about that right now. He was a vampire noble he was not supposed to behave like this. He was not supposed to be holding on to another man's shirt, nearly having a panic attack like some feeble, helpless child. _Worthless_._ What a disappointment. _ Zero would never want him. Oh god, his father was right. "Then why?"

Zero gave a small devilish smirk. "You'll have to figure that out on your own."

Aidou furrowed his brow, trying to decipher Zero's words while fighting back the mind-hazing fog caused by hyperventilation.

Zero rested both hands on the noble's shoulders, and kept them there until the small noble's heart to stop jack-hammering. He waited until the blonde's skin regained its color and he looked like he was steady on his feet.

Aidou took in a shuddering breath, looking down at the ground.

Zero placed a hand on the little noble's head. "And don't get so worked up. It makes me worry." He stepped back a pace. "Good night Aidou-chan."

Aidou nodded, sadly. "Good night Kiryuu-kun. " What did Zero mean that he could not be his friend not because he didn't like him or that he didn't _want _to be his friend?

Zero smiled softly, happy that the little blonde had calmed down. He really wanted to kill Lord Aidou for emotionally scarring his cute Aidou. A small thought entered his mind. They were both screwed up. Wonderful. Well, Aidou less so than him. Maybe they could heal each other.

Aidou watched Zero walk away, breathing calm. What did Zero mean? If he did not want to be his friend then how could he worry about him? Well Zero did have a beautiful heart, but still. He turned and walked to the front entrance, and opened the door, walking up the stairs and to his dorm room. He had a lot to think about right now.

* * *

**A.N.: Okay this chapter is waaaay longer than I intended. I had notes but Muse ran out of radishes and carrots to give the plot bunnies so they over ran my house. Anyway, if it doesn't seem to end right I'm sorry but I made myself a rule that I wouldn't exceed 20 pages. And this one is only 19 and some change. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying it so far. And if you are, don't hesitate to drop me a few lines. **

**Oh and thanks to: PaigeMassacre, Benny-sama, Love332, Qualyn, Flor Oriental, simply anonymous, LuanRina, Ms. Anonna, Stebbins -Stella-, irmina, Sara and YenGirl. Your reviews make me happy. *sends each reviewer a basket of homemade brownies and cupcakes***

***I was thinking about the Lone Ranger when I wrote that sentence. Weird right?**

**Oh and what did you guys think of Chapter 59 of Vampire Knight? (O_O) It was sooo good. I feel sorry for that Touma dude when Kaname gets a hold of him.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Beach Part 1: What happened under the sun?**

**TTYL ^.^**


	17. The Beach Part 1

**The Beach Part 1**

A month had passed and though he kept it under control, Zero found himself increasingly attracted to the little noble. His thoughts usually strayed to Aidou at least 45 to 55 percent of the day and these thoughts were hardly ever on the chaste side. That night Aidou helped him with his research (the portions of which he used helped earn him an A+) only heightened his feelings.

He stood behind the Chairman's red car, stuffing the mountain of luggage Yuki and Kaien brought along. The local meteorologist announced at the beginning of the week that a meteor shower would be passing through Earth's atmosphere Monday morning at 3:00 a.m. So, the Chairman decided to lug them all out of the city to his beach house. Kaname wanted to tag along (because of Yuki of course).

Zero felt multiple auras brush his consciousness. Damn, was the entire class accompanying them? He peeked around the open trunk. Ruka, Takuma, Kaname, Kain, and Shiki, but no Aidou. He hid his face behind the trunk, trying to conceal his disappointment. He was looking forward to spending some time with the blue-eyed noble. He frowned and slammed the trunk closed.

"What's wrong Zerorin?" Kaien asked from his place next to him.

"Nothing," he complained

The ex-hunter smirked and leaned over to whisper in Zero's ear, "don't worry, you'll get to see Aidou-kun without a shirt this trip."

Zero groaned irritably, glowering at the cheerful headmaster. Why? Why did he have to be stuck with this lecher? He ignored the wicked grin the Chairman gave him and directed his attention to the person that was staring at him. Kaname? What the fuck was that jerk looking at him for? He scowled at the pureblood.

Kaname strode over with Yuki by his side. "It would seem that you and I will be riding in the same car Kiryuu-kun," he stated impassively.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the pureblood. "Yeah, whatever." Great, not only did he have to be in close quarters with the jerk, but he also had to endure a four-hour ride with him.

"Hey! Wait, don't leave!" Aidou called as he jogged to his assigned car, carrying a large bag strapped across his back while his servant was bogged down with two sizeable suitcases. He scanned the area. There was Zero! He scampered over to the prefect, giving the pureblood a quick honorable bow. "Hello Kaname-sama."

Kaname dipped his head. "Aidou-san."

His eyes sparkled when he shifted his attention to Zero. "Kiryuu-kun." He fidgeted with the strap of his bag when Zero regarded him with those penetrating lilac eyes. "Is there room in the trunk of Headmaster's car for my telescope?" He asked politely.

No, there was not, but for Aidou, he would make room. "Sure."

Aidou gave another quick bow to the pureblood and followed the prefect.

Zero opened the trunk, staring thoughtfully at the luggage crammed into it. Damn.

Aidou looked over his shoulder. "Oh, there isn't any room. I could just--"

"We'll make room." He hefted out two suitcases and carried them to the car, opening the door to place them in the middle of the backseat (thereby creating a barrier between him and Kaname) ignoring the Chairman's protests. He returned to the noble, finding him waiting patiently, and held out his hands.

Aidou handed his telescope to the taller vampire, goose pimples blossoming over his flesh when Zero's fingers brushed his knuckles.

Zero carefully placed the bag that held Aidou's precious telescope into the space available and slammed the trunk closed. His heart fluttered when he turned, finding Aidou looking at him with that mesmerizing smile, his turquoise eyes twinkling devotedly. Damn it all to hell.

"Thank you Kiryuu-kun," he said courteously.

Zero took a moment to stare at the noble's rosy lips. "No problem."

"Come on Hanabusa," Kain beckoned, appearing next to his cousin.

Zero knew Aidou didn't' catch it but he did notice the protective glare the taller vampire hurled in his direction.

Aidou gave a cheeky smile. "See you at Hirokane beach." He winked at the prefect, before turning to leave.

Kain sighed heavily. This was going to be a _long _trip.

* * *

1:00 p.m. Saturday

The beautiful late spring sun shined brightly in the cloudless sky, irradiating the golden sands of the beach. The ocean lapped gently at the shore, its tranquil surface shimmering in the sunlight. Humans were out in force, laying on their beach towels, engaging in various beach sports, and listening to music.

Aidou sat under his large beach umbrella (the biggest he could find) with a frown on his face. He had sand between his toes, it was noisy, bright, and on top of it, all the freaking sun was trying to boil him alive. So, why did he decide to venture out when it was like 1000° outside? Yuki's words came to mind. _"Zero-kun is going to be there." _ So, he'd leapt out of bed and tagged along all for the prospect of seeing Zero without a shirt. Now, he was baking alive for his efforts. Goddammit!

He sullenly surveyed his fellow vampires. Akatsuki was sharing the umbrella with him. Ruka was clad in a skimpy bikini and lay alone under her big red umbrella. Takuma and Yuki frolicked in the surf while Shiki snoozed and Kaname (who was at the very end) watched the two playing in water. But, still no Zero.

Had Zero changed his mind? Was he the only person in the group that had decided to remain sane and stay indoors where the sun couldn't bake him in his own skin? If he did then that would be just fucking dandy. He looked at the fiery-haired vampire sharing the umbrella with him and sighed.

Kain sat up. "I'm going to go get some ice cream, you want any?"

"Caramel ribbon."

He nodded. "And you know, you would feel a lot better if you put on your sunscreen."

Aidou mumbled petulantly. Stupid Akatsuki.

Kain sighed, slipped his feet into his flip-flops, got to his feet, and strode towards the ice cream stand.

Aidou frowned harder. He was not going to put on that stupid sunscreen, because it was greasy and oily and he hated washing it off because it made him feel slimy. How could humans wear the stuff all the time? Oh that's right, they loved the sun. Didn't they know that ultraviolet waves were possibly giving them skin cancer right at this very moment? He glared at the unused bottle next to his foot. He hated beaches, it was always too crowded. However, thanks to the Chairman, they would have the beach all to themselves Sunday night.

He perked up when Zero's aura tracked over his senses. He craned his neck, trying to see his beloved prefect. His jaw dropped when he spotted the Level D. Zero was shirtless! Silently he thanked whatever deity decided to bless him with such a sight. Ravenous eyes trailed over Zero's defined chest, rose-pink nipples, and immaculately sculpted abdomen, stopping at the prefect's crotch. Damn, Zero's body was divine.

He glanced down at the patterned beach towel next to him, then at the gorgeous creature striding towards them. Oh well, too bad for Akatsuki. He plucked up the beach towel and threw it next to Ruka before waving at Zero.

Zero's heart stirred at the chance to sit next to the blonde noble, ready to endure the guilt that always floated through him when they were near. With swift strides, he made his way to his little vampire. He allowed his lavender pits to track over Aidou's willowy frame. With his body molded with sinewy muscles, Aidou was a definite hottie. He quirked his lips imperceptibly when the short blonde patted the sand next to him.

He telegraphed warmth through those gorgeous eyes and unfurled his beach towel, laying it next to Aidou. He placed his basket and radio on the sand and flopped down on the thick towel.

Aidou's heart began hammering in his chest, the need to fidget running through him. Shit. Why did he ask Zero to sit next to him? Now he was a nervous wreck. He looked at the man laying his belly, relaxing. His mind took a lewd turn as his eyes descended past Zero's muscled back to his-- Shit Zero had a divine ass. It was taut and round as if the gods themselves took special care in carving it.

Images of him gripping that tight ass as they screwed like rabbits went though his mind. Before he knew it, he found himself fantasizing about raining kisses down Zero's naked torso before nibbling on one of his pert rose pink nipples. Then, Zero's hands were on him, trailing down his back, over his bottom, and pulling his hips close so they could grind their arousals together. "Mmf."

"Are you okay?" Zero asked suddenly.

Aidou jerked from his fantasy, eyes wide, and cheeks reddening when he felt his member twitch. "Oh… yeah, uh um. I just need to-- yeah." He rifled through his bag smiling when he found his sun block. Great, now he had something to occupy his hands, so he would not run to the bathroom just to jerk off. He squeezed the thick substance into his palm. He proceeded to rub it into his harms, chest, and legs.

Zero watched in captivated hunger as Aidou kneaded the substance into his porcelain skin. Fucking god. He wanted to touch Aidou, to slide famished hands over his velvety looking skin, exploring his entire body.

Aidou swallowed, sensing Zero's intense gaze on him, tracking his every move. Feeling cheeky, he decided to give the prefect a show. He began rubbing the cream into his skin in slow, sensual circles caressing his own flesh.

Zero's nostrils flared and he swallowed to wet his quickly drying mouth. He was burning up and it wasn't because of the sun. He wanted to touch Aidou, but he couldn't, he did not deserve to touch the little noble, not with what he had done. _You did it to save him. Would you rather him be in his father's wicked clutches, subject to his sadist whims? Don't you want to touch him? _Aidou's skin was so tempting; he just had to do it. What harm could it do? He sat up, reaching over to grasp the bottle sunscreen. "Let me do your back?"

Aidou stared at him dumbly. Z-Zero wanted to rub the sunscreen into his back? Should he? He could control his reactions couldn't he? He thought for a moment. Who the heck cares, Zero wanted to rub him down. He swallowed. If Zero didn't want to be his friend, then why would he want to rub sunscreen in his back? Did he care? "O-okay."

Zero grinned softly, a libidinous glint in his lilac eyes. He crawled around to the noble's back, resting a leg on either side of him. "Relax, Aidou-chan." He said when he perceived the tiny shiver that ripped through Aidou's wiry frame.

Aidou swallowed, heart doing double time when he heard Zero squirt the cream into his palm. He could not believe half of his wet dream was about to happen. He waited gleefully for Zero's touch.

Zero stared at the small vampire's alabaster skin briefly before gently touching him, fingertips tenderly caressing Aidou's flawless back.

Electricity crackled through Aidou when Zero's fingers met his skin. Whatever tension lay coiled in his shoulders melted like ice beneath the summer sun. He closed his eyes, relaxing completely under Zero's masterful hands. The feel of Zero's lightly calloused hands massaging the sun block into his back in erotic rings, the sound of Zero's soft breath in his ear, and the prefect's heavenly scent wafting through his nostrils enveloped his senses.

God it felt _sooo damn good. _Zero's fingers were like live coals as they skillfully massaged his exposed flesh, sending snaps of pleasure through his body. Mmm. He surrendered himself to Zero's dexterous hands, reveling in their masterful touch as they seemed to unravel all knots in his back. "Ahh…" he mewled blissfully. His eyes snapped open when his member jerked to life. Crap. He darted his eyes to the others. They seemed undisturbed except Akatsuki and Kaname-sama.

The pureblood stared at them with those expressionless eyes, gaze unrelentingly.

Why was Kaname looking at him? Okay sure he was mostly hard, but still he felt a little self-conscious.

"Lean forward a little more."

He leaned forward, eyes fluttering, and pinched his lips as Zero lazily glided his hands towards the small of his back where he began kneading small rings. He moaned throatily, covering his mouth, a blush pervading his cheeks. He took another gander at his peers, most of who were staring at him in amusement. Sure, he was sporting serious wood and blushing like a girl, but right now, he didn't care. To hell with them, there was no way he was going to stop Zero any time soon. It felt too wonderful. Despite the fog clouding his thoughts, he had the presence of mind to follow someone's chuckle.

Kain stared up at him, copper eyes shining with playfulness. The tall vampire mouthed the word 'uke' before turning to his side.

Aidou scowled at his cousin's back. He was not a goddamn u--. His thoughts stopped abruptly when Zero's fingers brushed tenderly across the nape of his neck. Wait, what was he thinking again?

Zero finished, reluctantly lifting his hands from Aidou's skin. "Okay, all done."

"No." He whined when those magic hands stopped touching him. "I-I mean o-okay."

Zero gathered his legs up and scooted to his own beach towel, reaching in his basket before bringing out a bottle of soda. Damn. He needed to cool off. Massaging Aidou's silken skin and not getting an erection was a difficult feat. Good thing he had thought about that time he walked in on Headmaster performing a striptease for his sensei. He almost chuckled, because it seemed that his cute little Aidou had not fared as well. He could smell the heady scent of the little noble's arousal.

Aidou squeezed his leg together, willing his erection to deflate, but it refused to go flaccid (and it didn't help that the object of his wet dreams was lying next to him on his back)

"Don't worry Aidou-kun," Ruka began, "it's perfectly normal to get an erection during a stimulating massage."

God he hated Ruka sometimes. He glowered at her. "Well then it must be normal to be a snotty bitch all the time. Oh wait, that's just you."

Shiki opened an eye and sat up, silently ready to watch the fur fly. "I believe this is when the French would say touché," he said passively.

"Baka."

"Shrew."

She scowled at the small blonde. "Jerk-off!"

"Battleaxe!"

She sat up, staring daggers at the blonde. "Pipsqueak!"

Aidou's eyes grew wide then narrowed. "Take that back!"

Zero sat up, glaring darkly at the female vampire, ready to tell her to back the hell off when Kaname spoke.

"The last thing we need to do is draw more attention to ourselves," he said impassively, although all present detected the steel within his voice.

Ruka settled back into her beach chair.

Aidou frowned. Great now he'd been reprimanded in front of Zero.

"You want a soda?" He asked, giving him a warm gaze.

Aidou nodded. "Sure."

Zero handed the small noble a soda, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry about what she said; I happen to like your size."

Aidou dissolved at those words, cheeks turning scarlet. Zero was so amazing. "T-thanks."

Zero smiled inwardly, adoring the coy smile dancing across Aidou's cherry lips. He turned on his radio and inserted a CD into the open slot. He pressed 'play' and lay on his back, soda in hand.

Aidou recognized the CD as soon as it started playing. He grinned adoringly at the prefect, his heart doing cartwheels in his chest. Zero was playing the CD he burned for him!

Zero regarded the small blonde for a brief moment, enjoying the rose blush coloring his cheeks. He did not deserve Aidou's love, not with what he'd done. However, it looked like an inevitability, because no matter what he did, the noble continued drawing his heart to him like gravity.

Aidou perked up when a thought crossed his mind. "Akatsuki, where's my ice cream?"

The fiery blonde turned to face his cousin. "They were out and I know that it's your favorite."

"Oh." He grew quiet. He _really _wanted that ice cream to help him cool down. With a sigh, he lay on his back and rolled to his side, scooting away a few inches to give Zero room.

Zero felt eyes on him, intently observing him. He turned his head and craned his neck to get a good look at his secret observer. Kaname. Kaname was staring at him intently, a look of dark need in his eyes. Zero knew that look; he'd seen it many times, before he repaid his favors. Guilt washed over him, threatening to drown him in its undertow. How could he even begin to pursue a relationship with Aidou with what he had done?

He couldn't be friends with the small noble, that he knew for sure. He wanted so much more than friendship with Aidou. But how could he ever love the noble with the secrets he possessed? He couldn't take that gaze anymore, it was making him crazy. It made him feel like he was on display. He bolted upright.

Aidou who had been contentedly watching Zero stare up at the sky in the shade of their umbrella, raised an eyebrow. Did he do something wrong? "Is something wrong Kiryuu-kun?"

"My soda's hot. I'm going to go get something cold to drink." He stood, donning a sleeveless shirt he found in his basket, and slipped his feet into his flip-flops.

Oh. Of course. Zero did not want to be friends, so he would find lying under the same umbrella as him tiresome. "Oh. Okay." He gave a watery smile.

The dispirited tone in Aidou's voice tore at Zero's heartstrings. Aidou thought he didn't want to be around him (which was the exact opposite). It had been a month ago, but he knew the little vampire still thought he didn't want to be his friend. "Hey you could come with if you want."

Aidou jumped to his feet eagerly, stepping into his flip-flops. "I'm ready."

Zero raised an eye, ignoring the intense stare drilling into his back. "Don't you have a shirt?"

"But we're at the beach and I have on my sunscreen. Let's go." He started walking across the sand, frowning when sand made its way between his toes with each step. God it was so hot. He stopped, realizing that he actually had no idea where he was going. "Where are we going?"

Zero glowered at him. "What's wrong with you?"

He bit his bottom lip, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. "Um, I…" He hated when Zero gave him that stony look, it made him feel like he was a criminal. What had he done this time? Why was he constantly screwing up?

"You could get burned," he scolded.

"But I have on my sunscreen."

"I don't care." He shed his shirt and offered it to the small blonde noble.

Aidou's eyes grew wide and his heart began trying to pound its way out of his chest. Oh, god was this happening? Zero was offering him his shirt. It-- it- wow… no freaking way. He took the shirt from the taller teen, ignoring the people staring at them curiously. "What about you?"

Zero shrugged. "I'll manage." He sent the noble a tiny half-smile. "Now, follow me."

He put the shirt on, feeling as if he could float away on cloud, and sniffed it. It smelled exactly like Zero. A shudder rippled through him. Zero always smelled sooo delicious.

Zero took a minute to enjoy the pleasant expression on that adorable face. "Now, follow me."

* * *

They walked for half the span of the beach (during which Aidou tried ignore some of the less than savory sights), before stepping onto the boardwalk. They walked in relative silence, Aidou's eyes wandering to the scantily clad females (wishing Zero' would have worn tighty whities instead of trunks) and the abundant amount of unsupervised children.

They stopped at a quaint open-air restaurant with a large sun on its roof. "Sunkissed." He followed the prefect (taking time to gaze at his butt) into the beachside eatery, smiling happily once he was out of the sun. He tilted his head to the side, staring at the rather rotund man manning the counter.

"What'll ya have?"

Zero looked up at the menu. "I'll take a frozen guava drink."

The man nodded. "And what about your handsome friend?"

Aidou smiled sweetly at the man. "Um, strawberrycolada."

"Oh and one medium nacho cheese," he stated.

Aidou smiled. Zero remembered.

They waited patiently for their orders and after receiving them Zero led them to a booth in a less populated part of the eating establishment.

Aidou took a chip and scooped up some cheese with it, and inserted it into his mouth. The combination of hot cheddar cheese and salty tortilla chips teased his taste buds. "This is good." He sucked down some of his frozen drink, letting out a content sigh as the cold beverage traveled down his esophagus. "You can have some Kiryuu-kun."

Zero reached over and scooped some of the thick cheese onto the chip. "Okay, but no double-dipping."

After finishing the nachos, they settled into their seats and enjoyed the ocean view and each others company.

Aidou slurped down the rest of his drink, gliding a deft tongue across his lips to catch any wayward droplets. "So, do you guys come here a lot?"

Zero slouched in his seat. "Ever since Cross Academy opened we've been coming here every summer. The Chairman thinks Yuki and I need some time away so we don't get overstressed," he said easily.

Aidou reveled at the sight of Zero shirtless one more time before deciding to speak. "Do you like it here?"

He shrugged. "Usually I stay inside most of the time we're here."

"Then why are you out today."

"I have my reasons," he said smoothly, gazing at Aidou pointedly.

Aidou eyes widened at realization and his cheeks burned red. Did Zero mean him? If he did, than how could he want to stay outside with a person who he didn't want to be friends with? _Stop over thinking everything and be happy he wants to be in your company for now. _ "Oh."

"Of course I'd much rather be in the stables. Talking to Lily usually calms me down more than anything."

"The stables. You prefer the stables over the beach?" What kind of logic was that?

"The stable is the only place I can be me. Lily is a horse, she doesn't ask me to be someone I'm not, she just… listens to what I have to say. It's my sanctuary. What about you?"

Aidou shrugged. "My sanctuary is wherever my laboratory is. It's just something about the sound of beakers bubbling with chemicals and calculating problems that most deem too complex that calms me down."

Zero shook his head. "Egghead." He said amiably, playfully ruffling Aidou's tousled golden locks.

Aidou frowned at Zero, unable to hold it when the taller vampire's lilac eyes stared at him tenderly. "Did you vacation much as a child?" Instantly he knew he had broached the wrong topic when Zero's eyes took on a melancholy appearance. _Way to stick your foot in your mouth Hana._

Zero almost went to that place, that bleak, dark place he always traveled to when anyone asked about his childhood. He could not help it that he kept that part of him so heavily guarded. For a long time, his life before the attack was the only thing that kept him from going insane, the only thing that kept him from self-destructing, it kept him from hating the entire world. "I--"

"Have you ever posed for an artist Zero?" He asked quickly.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever posed for an artist?"

He quirked an eyebrow curiously. "Like so they could paint me?"

"Yes."

"No. Have you?"

"Yes," he answered casually.

Zero felt jealousy rise into his gut. He imagined Aidou lying naked in an erotic position as some perverted 'artist' painted him in all his glory. "Oh?"

He nodded, canting his head when he detected Zero's irritation. "Oh don't worry Kiryuu-kun, it was only Akatsuki. Although there was that I posed for that nobleman's son that one time…"

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Yeah?"

Aidou shrugged offhandedly. "I was fifteen and he was twenty-one. He said I was his Muse." He chuckled softly, remembering that night at the lake. "He was really strange."

Zero sat in his seat, silently stewing in his jealousy.

"Have you ever wondered why artists paint?" He said thoughtfully. "I mean, isn't art just an imitation of life? Isn't it better to just gaze upon the real thing, instead of pay large sums of money to buy an imitation?"

Zero shrugged. "I guess they paint because it is not an imitation of life, but an attempt to capture life."

"But we have our brain for that."

He smiled softly. "True, but art is merely a vehicle in which they express themselves."

Aidou smiled. "Like the way you bare your soul when you play your violin."

Zero nodded. "The same way." The starry-eyed gaze Aidou was currently giving him made his heart melt. Damn, those expressive ocean globes. Aidou's eyes were like looking into a mirror, because they reflected the feelings roiling within him.

Aidou gave a sheepish smile. "Buy me more n--- Can I have more nachos?"

Zero ordered another round of frozen drinks for the both of them. They chatted comfortably together, talking about a variety of subjects, both serious and lighthearted. It was near four-thirty by the time they emerged from the eatery. Zero led Aidou to a secluded cove off the beach, smiling softly when Aidou jumped at the chance to inspect a hermit crab scuttling across the sand. They stayed in the cove for hours, chatting, Aidou occasionally finding a defenseless animal to study.

* * *

By the time, they decided to return to their initial spot on the beach, the sun had begun its descent behind the horizon. After trudging through the thick sand and maneuvering around prone beachgoers, they made it back to their spot.

"Where did everyone go?" Zero blurted.

"They probably went inside like sane people, because being baked alive by the sun grew tedious."

Zero cast Aidou a side-glance. "Then why did you tag along with everyone else today?" He knelt and rolled up his beach towel, stuffing the bottles of half-drank sodas in the basket.

Aidou knelt down and rolled up his beach towel, placing it in the cradle of his underarm. He blushed, but looked at his silver-haired crush seriously. "Isn't it obvious?"

Zero stood, basket and beach towel in hand. "Isn't what obvious?"

He stood along with Zero. "I tagged along because I wanted to be with you."

Zero grew silent. He did not know what to say to that. He wish he were like Aidou and expressed himself freely, but… "Come on, let's get back to the house."

Aidou closed his beach umbrella and inwardly sighed. He couldn't say anything right.

They walked side-by-side the entire way in a slightly tense silence.

When they made it to the back entrance of the two-story house, Zero stopped abruptly. "Aidou-chan."

Aidou stopped and turned to regard the older vampire.

Zero took a few steps forward. "I'm happy you tagged along with everyone else today," he said honestly.

"Why?" _Say it, Zero, please. Just say something to let me know how you feel._

"Because… I… had fun," he said slowly, tasting the words on his tongue.

Aidou reached up tentatively, placing a hand on Zero's cheek "So did I." He was touching Zero, and Zero wasn't jerking away. His heart leapt in his chest. Okay, they had breached the touch barrier.

Zero held Aidou's hand to his cheek, bringing it down before cupping it tenderly in his palm. "I'm glad." Zero gazed into Aidou's eyes, feeling himself descending into those limpid blue depths. Aidou's eyes were like mirrors, reflecting the love in his heart. Wow.

Aidou's breath hitched in his chest when Zero advanced on him, pulling him closer until their bodies touched. His heart pounded in his ears, cheeks burning at the unexpected contact. He tilted his head back as Zero's face neared his, parting his lips in an open invitation to plunder his mouth. He was going to kiss him. Zero was going to kiss him!

What was he doing? His eyes widened and he drew away abruptly, before muttering an apology and retreating into the beach house. He ran up the stairs and closed the door to his room. God what was wrong with him? He could not just kiss Aidou after what he'd done. It- it just wasn't right. He sank to the floor and gathered his knees to his chest. But god, he had desired that kiss so bad. He'd wanted to feel Aidou's petal soft lips on his own, taste the sensitive interior of his warm mouth, encircle the noble's small frame in his arms, but… What he'd done? Aidou would surely hate him if he knew, but he could not stop himself from seeking the noble's company.

He wished Aidou just gave up on him already, because he was tired of hurting him. Aidou's aura danced up his spine before there was a hesitant knock at the door. Biting his lip, he didn't budge.

_Knock. Knock._

"Um, Kiryuu-kun…" Aidou fisted a hand through his hair. Fuck, he'd never been so inarticulate in his life. Whenever he was around Zero, his tongue tripped itself and decided to abandon its eloqent ways. Zero stood, swallowing, and opened the door. "Hey."

Aidou handed Zero his neatly folded shirt. "I figured you might want this back."

"Oh." He took the shirt. "Thanks."

An awkward silence passed between them. Aidou drew a circle on the floor with his foot, pinching his lips. "Why--?" A familiar aura nibbled at the edge of his consciousness. What? He bowed politely. "Excuse me."

* * *

He dashed into his room and leapt out of the window, climbing onto the rooftop. He peered into the distance, keen eyes distinguishing the darkly clad figure running in the distance. A snarl escaped his mouth and he bolted after the figure, following him across the shadows of the beach and into the dense forest. His heart pounded in his chest, the thrill of chasing his prey nourishing his vampire tendencies. He could smell his prey, feel his fear, and hear his gasping breaths.

He felt more than heard Akatsuki appear beside him. He glanced at his cousin and as if they were of one mind, Kain separated from his cousin. He continued after his prey, running at half speed to give them a sense of false hope. He did love playing with his prey.

The man fumbled to a stop when Kain stepped in front of him, making to run left, but failing when ice encased his feet.

Aidou glared at the spy, eyes burning scarlet. "Fancy seeing you around here Omae," he said dangerously.

The older vampire pulled his hood from his head. "Aidou-sama." He focused his senses on the pyrokinetic vampire lurking behind him.

"Why are you here?" He growled, an aura of malice surrounding him.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, sir."

Aidou sent a worried glance to his older cousin. "Father sent you to spy on me. Why?" He advanced on the Level C vampire, fists balled up.

He swallowed. "He felt that your pursuits in the scientific fields might start to suffer again once you were back at Cross Academy. So he sent me to watch you and make sure you were on track."

"And what did you see?" Had he seen him when he was with Zero?

"That you were on track."

Aidou heard the increase in the man's heart when he answered. "Don't lie to me." He was in no mood for falsities, preferring to sooner eviscerate the man than listen to lies.

He drew in a deep breath, fear clouding his thoughts. His young master was a scary sight when he was angry. "The Level D."

Ire rose into the smaller vampire and in a blink he was upon his servant, fangs bared as he used his power to send ice creeping inch by inch up the man's torso.

"Don't kill him Hanabusa," Kain said evenly.

"Why not?" He looked to Kain, malice continuing to shade his aura. "He will tell father."

"But if he doesn't report back, your father will know something is wrong. Do you want more spies breathing down your neck?" He reasoned. "Let him go."

"He will tell father!" He exclaimed, itching to murder the man. He had known Omae since he was a small boy, but he would not hesitate to kill him. He would jeopardize Zero's life for no one.

"Did your father not give him to you as a guardian when you were a child?"

Aidou stopped to clear all irrationality from his mind. Kain spoke the truth. "Akatsuki is right. My father gave you to me when I was a child and thus my word takes precedence over his." He walked to the man, expression predatory. "I command you not to tell my father everything that you saw here."

He swallowed, fear of his no-win situation rolling through his heart. "But I cannot lie to him. He will know." If he lied, Lord Aidou would kill him, if he told the truth, the young master would kill him most gruesomely.

The ice crept to the common vampire neck, almost encasing him. "Then do not tell him what he doesn't ask for." He stepped forward, a darkly sinister expression on his normally mirthful face. "But know this, if anything happens to him because of you…" His aura darkened considerably, exuding malevolence. "You will realize what the phrase 'a fate worse than death' truly means."

Kain stuffed his hands in his pocket. He'd almost forgotten this side of his cousin. Ever since he'd begun this 'affair' with the prefect he had become a bit more for lack of a better word 'tame'.

"Now, leave," he commanded.

The servant breathed a sigh of relief when the ice nearly entombing him dissipated. He shivered uncontrollably, rubbing his arms in and effort to warm himself. Dropping to his knees humbly, he stammered out an expression of gratitude for his young master for sparing his life. Without another word, he stood and disappeared into the shadows.

Kain observed his cousin as he watched Omae's retreating form. "Why send Omae to spy on you? Why not send one of his normal spies?"

Aidou's face was grim as he spoke. "Because I know Omae's distinctive aura."

Kain's face darkened and he stared ahead gravely. "He wants you to know that you're being watched."

He nodded. "Father is a sadist after all."

Kain sighed. "What are you going to do?"

He would not stop himself from seeing Zero. He would risk his life if it meant he could be with Zero. "I love him, Akatsuki. I will _not _stop spending time with him. Even if it means incurring my father's displeasure."

"What about Kiryuu-san? What about his welfare?"

Aidou grew quiet. "I'll protect him with my life," he said determinedly. He looked around at their surroundings. "How far are we away from the beach house?"

Kain shrugged. "About two miles."

"Then I guess we should get back." The usually chatty vampire was mostly silent the entire walk, reflecting on his present circumstances. He should have anticipated that his father would not leave him alone. His father was too much of a sadistic bastard, to let it go. What he could do? He loved Zero too much to stay away from him, but he would not see him hurt because of him. God what could he do? Would Zero shun him if he discovered what was happening? That he could not bear. He thought deeply about his own situation. If he had to, he would weather this storm, daring it to do its worst. And if he survived that storm, he hoped Zero would allow him to stand at his side.

* * *

**A.N.: Again, another unintended long chapter. Muse hasn't gotten back from the store with the carrots and radishes yet and the rabbits are in my house *closes door to closet and quietly hides*. If anyone is OOC sorry and I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I hope you like this chapter and if you do drop me a line and review please. **

**Next Chapter: The Beach Part 2 will be either In the Kitchen and Under the Stars or Karaoke Anyone?**

**TTYL ^.^**


	18. The Beach Part 2

**In the Kitchen and Under the Stars  
**

Saturday evening 9:30 p.m.

It was evening and the sun had set behind the horizon, heralding dusk.

Aidou bounded down the stairs of the large beach house, going to the kitchen for a cup of juice. He stopped when he saw Zero. The beautiful prefect stood over the kitchen island, wearing an apron, looking at the different items in front of him. There was a carton of eggs, sugar, flour, chocolates and… frosting. He entered the kitchen further, looking at the items curiously. "What are you doing Kiryuu-kun?"

"I'm going to bake a cake for tonight."

Aidou inspected the random items again. These were ingredients for a cake? "I didn't know you could cook anything besides noodles Kiryuu-kun." He breezed to Zero's side, scrutinizing the items on the countertop.

Zero's voice softened. "Cooking is my favorite hobby," he said amiably. He reached in the drawer, pulling out the various kitchen implements he would need to bake his cake.

"Oh. Are you good at it?"

Zero shrugged, giving Aidou an affectionate look. His eyes gradually drifted to the smaller vampires cherry lips and their almost kiss appeared in his mind. He tore his gaze away. "Yuki thinks so."

He took a step closer to his crush. "How do you feel about Cross-chan?" He just needed that aspect clarified.

Zero smiled inwardly. "She's like a sister to me."

The little noble's face brightened. "Good to know."

Zero extracted a trio of bowls from beneath the counter. "Do you want to help me?"

Aidou didn't even consider once before agreeing to Zero's request.

"Then you'll be my sous-chef." He turned and walked into the pantry.

Oh crap, what was he thinking? He nibbled his lip. He couldn't cook to save his life. Heck, he didn't even know how to operate a stove. Yet, he had just agreed to help Zero in the kitchen. Screw it. He would jump through a flaming hoop if it meant being alone with Zero.

Zero returned, displaying a red apron with an adorable panda on it. He walked to the noble, looping the top over his head and took the liberty to tie the full-length apron around his back. He gave a faint smile, thinking of how adorable Aidou looked in red. "Okay, let's get started."

"Right," he said enthusiastically.

"Okay." He pointed at the eggs. "Crack six eggs and throw them in this bowl." He held up a green bowl full of flour. "I'm going to melt the chocolate."

"Got it." He beamed up at Zero, holding that smile until Zero turned and walked to the stove. He looked at the eggs for a few moments. Well, Zero did say crack them and throw them in. "Okay, six eggs." He cracked six eggs and threw them into the bowl, feeling somewhat pleased with himself.

Zero stirred the quickly melting chocolate and turned to check on Aidou's progress. He looked at the bowl in surprise. Aidou cracked the eggs and threw them in the bowl, eggshells and all. He regarded Aidou, the adorable expression he wore softening his resolve to frown. A soft smile curved over his lips. "You've never cooked a day in your life have you?"

Aidou's shoulders sagged and he sighed, realizing that he had screwed up. "No."

Zero tilted his chin up. "Don't worry, I don't mind teaching you," he said smoothly.

Aidou, catching the flirty undertones in Zero's voice, grinned and moved closer. "It'd be a pleasure to learn _under _you." What the hell? He was supposed to say 'on top' because he was the seme.

Zero smirked, a wave of heat darting through him when the slender noble passed him a provocative smile that nearly liquefied his brain.

Zero discovered that cooking with Aidou was an adventure. A process that normally would have taken around 10 to 15 minutes ended up taking twice as long. During the ill-fated preparation procedure, Aidou had sent cake batter flying after turning the eggbeater on before placing it in the mixture. He poured three cups of sugar into the melted chocolate, because it was bitter, only to realize it was supposed to be that way when Zero informed him. After being told to put flour into the second cake batter he'd gotten mixed up (the boxes should have been labeled) and poured cornmeal in it instead of flour.

Throughout all of his blunderings, Zero exhibited patience and long-suffering often referring to them cute (mostly because of his expressions) or corrected them in a mild manner. By the time they got the two layers into the oven, Aidou's hair, face, and apron were sprinkled with flour. Zero on the other hand was unblemished.

"What kind of cake is it again?" He asked, looking through the window on the oven door to observe the cakes.

"Chocolate mint cake."

"Oh." He turned, raising an eyebrow slightly when Zero chuckled. He loved hearing that deep chuckle. Although Zero's chuckles were few and really far between, he cherished each of them, because they always made him feel warm inside. "What?"

"You've got flour on your face."

"Oh." He looked around for a towel, his polite upbringing disallowing the urge to rub it away with his arm.

Zero plucked a kitchen towel from the towel drawer. "Let me." He drew close to the smaller vampire and began wiping the white, powdery substance from his face.

Aidou's eyes shined as he stared up at the taller vampire dreamily. God he loved those soulful lavender globes. He would die happy if it meant that his last sight would be Zero's mesmerizing amethyst gaze.

Zero finished rubbing Aidou's face and ruffled his hair to rid his blonde locks of the powdery substance. Traitorous eyes drifted over those big, expressive eyes staring up at him unrelentingly and that beautiful face. "You're so cute Aidou-chan," he blurted. What the hell? He did _not _just blurt that out like an idiot._ Stupid mouth_.

Aidou's eyes lit up and his cheeks colored scarlet, allowing his eyes to latch onto Zero's gaze. His breath caught in his throat. He saw home in Zero's eyes, shelter a promise of hope and happiness. If the prefect's heart ever became his possession, he would make sure to chain it to him and never set it free.

Zero was so enthralled by those enchanting sky blue depths, that he didn't feel the other members of the Night Class until they were in the kitchen. The pureblood's aura invaded his senses, breaking the spell. He glanced up.

The nobles, including Yuki and Kaien, and the pureblood stood there all dressed to the nines in their eveningwear. "Are you accompanying us to the Dancing Dragon Aidou-san?"

He tried to kill the pink tinting his cheeks. "I--."

Kaname's expression remained passive. "If you wish to get dressed, we are willing to wait."

"But I don't want --" Why could he never say no to his pureblood leader? It was not as if he didn't have any free will, because he'd witnessed Akatsuki and Shiki politely decline one of Kaname's requests. So why did he always say yes?

"There's no need to hinder you guys, Aidou can stay here with me if he wants."

Aidou smiled at Zero.

The pureblood's gaze faintly took on a different edge. "Of course…. I suppose we will see you upon our return."

Zero nodded, happy to know that Aidou would rather spend time with him. "Have a good night."

Everyone filed out of the room instead of Shiki. The brunette stared at Aidou noticing the prefect's hand resting on the small noble's shoulder.

"What do you want Shiki?" Aidou asked irritably, bothered by that impassive stare.

Shiki snorted. "Fucking uke," he stated and departed the room.

Aidou scowled at the noble's retreating form. "Jerk."

Zero removed his hand, before it decided to trail downward. "So how does Italiano sound for dinner?"

"Great."

* * *

After cleaning up their mess and checking on their cakes Zero stood over the kitchen island slicing vegetable while the boneless chicken breast sautéed.

Aidou sat on the stool in front of Zero, perusing the international recipe book. He stopped flipping through the pages and watched Zero, fascinated, loving the merry look in his beloved's eyes.

Zero put down the knife, went to the oven, and opened the door, ignoring the heat assaulting his face. He checked the cakes. They were done. Using one of the leopard patterned oven mitts, he took both layers out and placed the round pans onto the stove to let them cool. He checked the chicken, dousing it with a little olive oil, sprinkling it with thyme and cilantro before flipping it to the opposite side.

He returned to the kitchen island and looked at the ingredients he needed to chop: carrots, tomatoes, bell pepper, garlic cloves. Moments later, he was happily chopping up his carrots when…

"Baklava!" Aidou exclaimed stridently.

He jerked in surprise, deeply slicing his finger. "Dammit!"

Aidou's eyes reddened with lust as soon as the odor of Zero's blood hit the air. God it smelled sooo delicious. A shudder snaked through him. He couldn't resist it. He couldn't fight the alluring call of Zero's blood. He _needed _it. Without thinking, he grasped Zero's hand, jerked it down, and inserted that wonderfully bleeding digit into his mouth.

Greedily he began to suck, using his deft tongue to milk every single drop he could from the slowly healing wound. Mmm. God Zero's blood was sinfully delicious ten times better than even his favorite drink. He closed his eyes, allowing the thick liquid to coat his tongue.

Zero watched with lust-filled eyes as Aidou sucked his finger, teasing the blood from his wound. _Fucking god_. The feel of Aidou's tongue swirling around his finger was so damn hot. The heat from the blonde's warm cavern and the erotic sensation of that nimble tongue waltzing across his finger sent flames down his torso where they accumulated in his genitals. He catalogued the erotic sensation and sight of Aidou sucking his finger (which turned him on like crazy) as an image to recall while he masturbated in the shower. So what if he did masturbate? He needed to relieve himself too, and he was definitely going to need it after this was finished.

He swallowed thickly, moistening his parched mouth. God help him, but he wanted Aidou desperately right now, but he had to control himself. Neither of them were ready. Therefore, employing his unyielding will, he took a deep breath through his nostrils (breathing through his mouth might result in an embarrassing moan). "Um… Can I… ahem… have my finger back?" He spoke hoarsely.

Aidou's eyes flew open. He opened his mouth, letting Zero remove his finger. He colored red. What the hell had he been thinking?! He downcast his eyes. Zero was probably so upset with--- What was that smell? He flared his nostrils, taking in the faint hint of arousal. "Oh," he said softly. He stared up at the prefect, a flirty look in his blue eyes. He took a step forward and leaned forward.

Zero shut the small noble down before anything started. "What was that about baklava?"

Aidou let out a tiny exhalation at the obvious rejection, but took heart from the fact that he'd actually managed to arouse the prefect. "I love it!"

"I see."

After dressing the cake with mint frosting between the layers and chocolate gonache over its entirety, he used his pastry skills to decorate the chocolate coating with various designs. He placed his sweet creation on a glass cake pan and covered with the top. Then, he resumed their dinner.

Aidou waited patiently for dinner to be ready, chattering animatedly, happy to be a guinea pig for whatever Zero wanted to him to taste.

Zero finished their meal of Tuscan chicken, asparagus sprinkled with parmesan, and tomato bruschetta. He had Aidou set the table, placing the food in the middle, and sat down to eat.

Dinner was enjoyable. Aidou did most of the talking while Zero listened attentively. The blonde was in the middle of a sentence when he grew quiet, a guilty expression on his face. "I'm talking too much aren't I? Y-you make me nervous and when I get nervous… I talk." He looked down at his mostly eaten chicken (which was deliciously scrumptious) nervously.

Zero took a swig of his juice. "It's okay. Your voice actually soothes me and honestly the faces you make are adorable." Damn you mouth. Why couldn't he just stop complimenting the noble? He was trying to put distance between them, but it seemed impossible.

Aidou beamed at the handsome prefect and continued talking, drawing Zero into a serious debate analyzing the characters of certain classic novels.

During dessert, Zero thought he might come in his pants when Aidou rolled his eyes in near orgasmic delight after taking a bite into his tiramisu. God what was Aidou doing to him?

"This is sooo good," he purred before devouring it swiftly (refined manners be damned).

After dinner, they moved to the back of the veranda and sat on the porch swing. At first, they talked lightly, but then eased into a companionable silence, opting to gaze up at the studded night sky.

* * *

Zero noticed with a bit of humor that Aidou was inching towards him cautiously.

Aidou was aware that the prefect was not keen on a lot of physical contact, but he just wanted to touch Zero, to draw close to him so he could feel… secure. He had to be careful, or he could ruin everything. When he was near enough, he leaned down, watching Zero closely to gauge his reaction, and laid his head on his shoulder. He sucked in a deep breath when Zero responded by putting an arm around him.

"Kiry--" Zero interrupted him.

"Zero." Zero could swear that the little noble stopped breathing.

He raised his head. Zero wanted him to call him by his first name! Oh, wow. So they were making progress. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relish this wonderful moment. "Zero, can we go back to Sunkissed tomorrow so I can get some more nachos?"

Zero gave the little noble an affectionate look, Aidou's quirks were endearing. "Sure."

"But can it be in the evening? I don't want to be roasted alive again," he said, remembering the heat he had endured earlier in the day.

"Whatever you want, Hanabusa-chan," he said fondly. The sensation of Aidou's small body pressed against his awakened his carnal desires, but he brutally crushed the feeling. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy their intimacy without _those _feelings.

Aidou hummed pleasantly, Zero's usage of his first name sent snips of pleasure through him. They'd reached another milestone in their 'relationship'. He returned his head to its previous position on his prefect's shoulder and gave an elated sigh. Gently he nuzzled Zero's neck. Zero smelled so good. Mm spice and vanilla, his favorite. Aidou didn't care that it was a balmy spring night, or that he was blushing like a girl. All he cared about was how close he was to Zero and how the strong arms holding him felt like his secret stronghold. "I love you Zero-kun," he said nearly inaudibly.

Zero swallowed. He didn't know what to say to that, he couldn't just say 'I love you' back when he was unsure if he felt the same way. "Hanabusa, I--"

"Don't! D-don't say anything unless you mean it." He knew Zero didn't love him. "It's okay. I just need you need you to know that I love you."

Zero looked away, unable to endure the intense love burning in the small noble's doll-like cerulean eyes. "I do care for you Hanabusa, I just-- I just need time."

Aidou smiled tenderly. "I told you it's okay. I would wait for you for eternity." He laid his head on the prefect's shoulder.

Silence stretched between them.

"I'm having pocky withdrawal." He stated offhandedly.

Zero smiled to himself, happy that their moment had not been ruined. "Why don't you just go get some out of your stash upstairs?" He stroked the middle of the small vampire's back.

"I ate four boxes on the trip up here and the last box this morning."

Zero shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to that."

He nuzzled Zero's neck, blessing his neck with a tiny lick before standing. "Let's go for a walk along the beach."

Zero looked at the noble curiously. "What? Now?" He was enjoying quietly swinging on the porch swing.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He fidgeted. "Well, the others will be back soon and I kind of-- um want you to myself right now."

Zero eyed the small vampire for a moment. Aidou looked like an angel standing in the moonlight, gorgeous blue eyes sparkling. He stood and nodded. "I have a better idea. Go find some tennis shoes and meet me out front."

"Okay." Aidou ran into the house and up the stairs, stopping at the room he was sharing with Akatsuki. He hustled around the room, searching for a pair of tennis shoes, until he came upon a white and black pair with a star on the side. He hurriedly donned the shoes and traveled downstairs. He had no idea why, but for some reason a sense of urgency filled him, like if they didn't leave soon something bad was going to happen.

When he met Zero on the curb, he found a peculiar sight. Zero stood in front of a blue underbone*, holding a red throw in one hand, and a basket in the other. "Ready?"

Aidou eyed the vehicle suspiciously. The thing looked like a death trap. "I guess."

Zero noted Aidou's questioning gaze. He stuffed the items in the carrier basket on the front of the lightweight vehicle. "Cross-san purchased this for me six weeks ago. Said 'he wanted to buy something special for his adorable son'." He rolled his eyes and threw Aidou a helmet.

Aidou caught it. "Are you sure you can drive this thing?"

Zero smiled softly. "Trust me." He mounted the motorbike, placing his helmet on his head.

Aidou stared at the older vampire's handsome face, noting the phoenix design on the sides of his helmet. Without a stitch of hesitation, he mounted the underbone behind his crush (hopefully potential boyfriend) and put on his helmet. He would follow Zero through every single level of Hell if it meant he could remain at his side. He blushed furiously when he leaned over and wrapped his arms around the larger boy, purring as he nuzzled the thin fabric of his shirt.

Zero cranked the motorbike, revving the engine and sped off down the highway.

* * *

Aidou watched as the scenery changed. The sandy beach turned to steep cliffs and rocky shores. "Where are we going?" He yelled over the roar of the wind.

"You'll see," he replied, the light tease in his tone apparent even over the wind and buzz of the engine. Usually when he rode his underbone he focused on the soothing buzz of the engine and the open road, but he quickly learned that was impossible with Aidou. The only thing he could focus on was Aidou's body pressed firmly against his back and the slender arms wrapped around him. Oh and it did not help him that Aidou was currently nuzzling the nape of his neck and stroking his belly. He considered pulling over to tell Aidou that if he didn't quit feeling him up and nuzzling him they were going to wreck. Unfortunately, it felt too good.

Ten minutes later they stopped.

Aidou raised his head and his eyes widened. They were in front of a lighthouse.

The large structure stretched above them, a majestic sentry watching over the coastline. Its exterior was snow white with candy stripes spiraling its entirety.

"We're going in there?"

Zero pulled his helmet off. "All the way to the top. Oh and don't worry about getting in trouble, this lighthouse is abandoned. At least I think it is." He led Aidou into the lighthouse and stopped to hand the little noble the basket. "Carry this."

Aidou took the proffered basket and proceeded to follow his beloved. They traveled up, up, up, five levels until they reached the watch room. Aidou stopped to study the range lights, taking to note that the beacon was smaller than the rear range. "Mm-hm, Mm-hm." He nodded to himself.

Zero watched the smaller vampire inspect the large light with curious eyes. That was a quality he cherished about the noble, he approached everything openly and without reserve. He smiled as the noble continued exploring the beacon and the controls surrounding it. The way Aidou's eyebrows drew together when he was scrutinizing an object was adorable. His heart throbbed in his chest. Damn.

Zero exited the watch room and stepped onto the gallery, taking a seat on the metal railing. Soon, Aidou joined him and they sat on the metal railing, gazing out upon the ocean.

* * *

Aidou smiled. He could see everything from his vantage point. He could see the waves crashing against the rocky cliffs, the sandy shoreline in the distance, and the tranquil ocean shimmering in the moonlight. "It's beautiful up here."

Zero nodded. "Yeah. I found this place a summer ago. It helps me escape Yuki and Kaien-san's madness."

Aidou nodded. "The Headmaster is pretty strange."

Zero shuddered, flashing back on some of the eerie actions he had witnessed the Chairman performing. "You have no idea."

They sat on the railing chatting lightly. Aidou did most of the talking, but didn't seem to mind. Of course, he had to duck his head a few times when Zero's attentive gaze caused him to blush. An hour later, they settled onto the metal flooring of the balcony.

Aidou wanted to snuggle up to Zero again, but was aware that the prefect was not big on touching. He did not want to drive his prefect away by being clingy. He opened the basket, rifled through it, and gave a delighted squeak, holding up a box of pocky. "Where did you get this?"

"Saw it when I went out to buy the chocolate for the cake today." The joy on the little blonde's face was both cute and at the same time… creepy. Aidou's love for pocky was bordering on addiction and dammit he was an enabler.

Aidou hugged the box and without thinking, he leaned over and kissed Zero's cheek. His eyes broadened when he realized what he had done. Oh crap. He grew quiet and looked down at the box of pocky in his hand. "Um… thanks for the pocky." He opened the box, retrieved one of the chocolate-coated treats, and stuck it into his mouth, munching on it happily.

Zero touched his cheek, skin still tingling from that innocent kiss. God what was happening to him? Aidou just kissed him on the cheek and his heart decided it wanted to make a break for it and beat its way out of his chest. Shit. He couldn't even look at Aidou. God he wanted to devour those pink lips, but he couldn't, it was just… he couldn't. If Aidou knew, he wouldn't want to be around him anymore. "You're welcome."

Aidou grew quit, eyes on the silver haired vampire trying to avoid his gaze. "Once you told me that I couldn't love you because I didn't know anything about you. You were right." He looked down at his hand, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "But now…"

Zero watched the noble. "Hanabusa you don't have to--"

"I want to. At first I liked you because well-- you're gorgeous." He blushed. "But after I got to know you, and looked past your prickly exterior, after getting impaled a few times I realized that you have the most beautiful heart I've ever seen. You're at your core kind-hearted, selfless, and honest. I also love the fact that people have to earn your respect despite their status. I know you don't think that you deserve anything good in your life because of what happened to you, but you do and you're not worthless."

He blushed, cheeks turning red as Zero stared at him intensely. "To me you're a rare soul and the world needs a bit of light to cast on its shadows." He fidgeted uneasily. "That- that's how I feel about you….um." He offered Zero the box. "Pocky?"

Zero shook his head. How could he do that? How could Aidou think that he was all of those things? _He said you were honest._ He was not honest. If Aidou knew what he had done, he wouldn't love him and that possibility frightened him. He didn't know if he could cope with Aidou's hatred not after he was so accustomed to his affection. If he could stop wanting to be close to the noble he could distance himself, but he couldn't stop.

"Hanabusa, I don't know-- I don't know what to say to that." In all honesty, he _didn't _know what to say to the heartfelt words the petite noble had just spoken. He stared at the noble sincerely.

Aidou only gave an amiable smile. "Then don't say anything. I just need you to know how deeply care for you and how I feel about you is not is not based on superficiality."

Zero shook his head, another barb of guilt pricking in him at something else he said to the smaller vampire. "I don't think you're superficial. Well, at least not anymore."

Aidou raised an eyebrow. "Zero how did you feel about me before?"

Zero tilted hi head to the side. "The truth?"

"Yes."

Zero sighed. "I though you were an arrogant, superficial, narcissistic, kiss-ass."

Aidou grew quiet. It pained him to think that Zero thought so lowly of him. He wanted to cry.

Seeing the wounded look on the noble's doll-like face, he gave him an affectionate look. "But now… now I know different. And I'm glad I took the time to look past your exterior."

Aidou scooted closer to his dear prefect. "You can't judge a book by its cover." He snuggled closer to Zero when a cold wind coming off the ocean blew over him, chilling his bare skin and cutting through his thin clothes.

Zero reached over and grasped the throw cover, draping it over the noble. He knew that although it was spring, Hirokane's nights were usually cool. "Better?"

He nodded and resumed the activity of munching his pocky.

* * *

They sat on the flooring of the gallery under the shade of the lighthouse roof in silence for a while, staring out over the breathtaking oceanic scenery.

Aidou stared at Zero's pale neck and sniffed along its column, listening to the blood pulsing strongly through that spot. He wanted to nibble Zero's neck, lick his skin, and bury his fangs in that pliant porcelain skin. However, he restrained himself, biting Zero without permission would destroy everything. "Your blood is delicious Zero-kun." He chuckled when he felt the taller vampire tense. "Don't worry I'm not going to attack you."

Zero's brow knitted. "How can my blood be any good when I'm only a Level D?"

Aidou smiled, clicking his tongue. Zero really was endearing sometimes. "If a vampire loves a person, regardless of whatever their status in the hierarchy, their blood is the sweetest thing in the world. Only the blood of a vampire's love can really sate them. Although I must say that your blood is quite rich for your level."

Zero stiffened. "Oh."

"Yes," he said with a contemplative expression, "it's weird." He thought about it for a while before shrugging and continuing to eat his pocky.

They chatted for hours about various subjects ranging from serious to light to humorous. Aidou told Zero an old folktale his mother used to tell him when he was just a boy, which resulted in the prefect asking for another folktale.

* * *

Aidou looked up at Zero once they were quietly staring at the scenery again, studying the prefect's ethereal features. Zero was beautiful through and through, and that was a rarity in his world. He wanted to kiss Zero. They were in a romantic setting by the sea, they were sharing the throw, and they were nearly snuggled close. Just one kiss, that's all he wanted. He desired to feel Zero's lips against his, but Zero wouldn't want to kiss him right now. A naughty twinkle gleamed in his eyes. He could just _steal _a kiss.

Zero frowned when Aidou started fidgeting, shifting around restlessly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He lied. Okay, he was in position. "Zero."

Zero turned. "H--" Petal soft lips pressed against his mouths for a fraction of a second before Aidou drew away.

Aidou blushed, looking up at Zero contritely. "Sorry I--" He interrupted himself when Zero gently brushed fingers over his cheek, cupping his chin as he tilted it up.

Zero's movements were slow as he leaned down, relishing the cute hue of scarlet coloring the blonde's cheeks. _Just do it. You know you want to. _Yes, he wanted to kiss Aidou, taste his lips, explore the warmth of sensitive inner mouth, and play his tongue over his fangs. _You cannot do this. You're going to break his heart. If you steal-- Shut up! _

He nuzzled Aidou's nose, hearing the small noble's breath catch and his slender body begin to tremble. Just a chaste kiss, no tongue. He gazed at Aidou for a moment, taking time to enjoy the beautiful noble. With his eyes closed, cheeks colored pink, and lips slightly puckered, Aidou looked delicious. Zero swallowed, restraining himself. He didn't want to give too much because if he ended up hurting Aidou the results would be catastrophic.

He skimmed his lips over Aidou's resulting in a gasp from the noble, and then gently joined their mouths.

The kiss although chaste was not lacking in tenderness or emotion, in fact to Aidou it was the sweetest kiss he'd ever experienced. He melted into Zero, losing himself in the eddy of passion swirling through him.

Zero drew away smiling when Aidou hugged him tightly.

They just had their first kiss! He was so happy right now. He felt like shouting from the mountaintops.

"We should get going, it's late."

Aidou nodded, a sleepy look in his near lidded eyes. He was floating on Cloud Nine.

They stood together and gathered up the things Zero had brought with them, before going back into the watch room. The ride back was spent in a companionable silence. Aidou snuggled close to Zero, nuzzling his neck. He refused to think about the possibility that one of his father's spies may have seen them, because he didn't care. He was determined to stay with Zero, no matter the risk.

Zero bit his bottom lip as Aidou snuggled closer to him, trying to ignore the fact that the noble's cock was pressed against his ass. "You okay back there?" He said over the roar of the wind.

Aidou purred softly, continuing to sniff Zero. "Great." He had half a mind to dry hump the older male, but thought that maybe that was too soon.

* * *

The sun was crowning the horizon when they made it to the beach house.

Aidou hopped off the motorbike, blinking when he directed his gaze to the skyline. He yawned sleepily and turned his attention to the taller man dismounting the motorbike. "Zero, what does this mean for us?" He asked timidly, hoping that their kiss meant something and wasn't just some spur of the moment bout of lust.

Zero tilted his head to the side. He didn't know what their kiss meant. He advanced to the smaller noble. "I don't know what it means, but…" He lifted Aidou's chin when he looked down sadly. "I think we took a big step forward."

Aidou beamed devotedly up at him. "Me too. Umm… Can I hug you?"

Zero swallowed, not used to such physical contact. He wanted to say no, but the adorable face the noble was giving him melted his resolve. "Sure."

Aidou smiled excitedly and embraced Zero.

Unbeknownst to the two vampires in the driveway, ruby eyes were watching them intensely,

The house was quiet when they entered (which wasn't odd because it was 6:30 a.m.), striding through the foyer and up the stairs.

"Good night Zero-kun," Aidou said adoringly to the male standing in front of the door next to him.

Zero cracked a small smile. "Good night Hanabusa-chan."

Aidou smiled again and opened the door, floating into his room. He decided to go take a shower and after finishing in the hallway bathroom, he entered his room. He climbed into his queen-sized bed and sighed happily. This was his best vacation ever. He snuggled down into his sheets, hugged his pillow and closed his eyes. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were of Zero and these happy thoughts transformed into sweet dreams.

* * *

**A.N.: Well here goes another chapter. Yay! I can't say much about this one. The plot bunnies have taken over my computer and are making themselves at home *peeps out of cracked door*. I don't know where Muse is, she's not answering any of my calls. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and if you do please don't hesitate to read and review. Oh and to those of you that did review THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH ^-^!! *Sends reviewers brownies and cupcakes*  
**

**Ooh, our boys are really getting close aren't they? Unfortunately--- Never mind, I don't want to spoil anything.**

***An underbone is a type of motorized bike. It looks like a small motorcycle but is the same size as a moped. It can get up to 65mph.  
**

**Next Chapter: Karaoke Anyone?**


	19. Karaoke Anyone?

**DISCLAIMER: OMG! I can't believe I didn't put these in the previous chapters. Anyway as you all know I don't own Vampire Knight (wish I did).**

**Karaoke Anyone?**

Zero filed into the sitting room along with the other teenagers. The Chairman had exclaimed that he had a surprise for them. For the most part, a big fraction of the other teenagers seemed mildly interested while Zero felt somewhat apprehensive. Usually, when the Chairman had a "surprise" for them it entailed something bordering on lunacy. So he made sure to be at the back of the pack (and not because he had a good view of Aidou's nice ass poured into those tight jeans).

"Ta-da!" Kaien exclaimed, giving a dramatic sweep of his arms. "Karaoke!"

Yuki and Takuma emitted squeals of delight.

Zero groaned. It was going to be a _long _night.

Kaien grinned merrily and ran over to the long table filled with snacks. "If any of you get hungry, feel free to raid this table, and if you want dinner, call take-out." He strode to them face suddenly serious. "I'm expecting all of you to behave. See you later on!" He beamed at them and departed the room in a rush. Normally, he would have joined his adorable students in karaoke bliss, but tonight he had a hot date with Toga.

Kaname glanced at the karaoke set at the front of the room and strode to a large recliner chair, taking a seat. The other vampires followed suit. Everyone stared at the electrical equipment as if it were some type of foreign object, silently wondering who would be the first to go insane and actually try to sing.

Yuki swallowed hard and stood. "I guess I'll go first."

Takuma rose from his seat. "I'll help you."

They flipped through the songs, speaking mostly amongst each other. The duo disagreed on several songs. Finally, after several minutes and a 'get on with it' from Ruka, they made a selection. Yuki grasped the pink microphone, handing the purple one to her partner. They both bobbed their heads as the electronic hip-hop infused beat filtered through the speakers.

Zero watched with an amused countenance as Yuki and the tall noble rapped to the song _Hey Mami _by Fannypack. Yuki started it out, her high-pitched voice giving it almost a comical feel while Takuma danced in the background. They sang the song mostly on beat with only a few mishaps along the way. Takuma twirled Yuki around, showing pearly white teeth when she giggled.

Aidou clapped along to the music. "I'm going next," he said to his cousin. "Want to join me Akatsuki?"

Kain shook his head, making sure to frown. "Aren't you nervous that Kiryuu will be watching you?"

Aidou stiffened and cast a discreet glance to the vampire on the comfortable leather settee. Damn you Akatsuki. He briefly studied Zero. They had hardly spoken since last night. He had tried getting his beloved prefect's attention, but the only thing he'd gotten was a very tiny affectionate smile. It's not as if he didn't appreciate the smile, it was just that he wanted something more, a kiss maybe. He sighed.

* * *

As the night wore on the vampires surprisingly got more into the karaoke party, many taking different turns to try their hand at singing both well-known and obscure songs. Ruka gave a curtsey to the applause. Her rendition of Mariah Carey's _Always Be My Baby _was as usual on par.

To everyone's complete surprise, Kain stood. He had a secret: he loved karaoke. He had tried to fight it, but found the temptation too great. So he would do it, maybe this one time. With little preamble he walked to the karaoke set and found his song of choice, clearing his throat when he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"_You're_ going to sing?" Aidou asked incredulously. Since when did Akatsuki sing karaoke?

He took in a breath and began singing to the Guns 'n' Roses classic _Live and Let Die _rather well. The quality of his baritone timbre reminded Zero of Aidou's voice, although the little vampire's was a pitch lighter (tenor maybe) with less rasp.

Aidou listened as Kain sang in his smooth golden tone. He was tired of sitting here in his chair watching everyone else sing. He didn't care if Zero was in the room, he was going to get up there and rock it. A sly smile crossed his lips as a wicked thought entered his rascally mind. Maybe if he sang the right song, he could get a repeat of last night when he sucked Zero's finger. He stood when Kain finished his performance and swaggered to the so-called stage. After flipping through the choices for the perfect song, he smiled picked and up the microphone. He was going to enjoy this. He tapped a foot when the technophonic fast-paced rhythm pulsed through the speakers.

Zero gave the petite noble his undivided attention.

Aidou held the microphone up and began to sing.

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays_

_Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

He sang perfectly on beat. His gaze drifted to the enraptured prefect sitting on the couch.

_Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start,_

_And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart._

He winked at Zero.

Zero found himself blushing.

Aidou loved to boogie and as the beat pulsed through his veins, he allowed the music to take him away and he just… danced.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

Zero stared, captivated with the spectacle before him. Damn, Aidou could really move. The music and sound of Yuki and Takuma cheering ceased. It was as if he was rooted to the chair, staring with single-minded rapture at the creature swaying sinuously to the tempo.

_Can't read my, _

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face _

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, _

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

Zero swallowed, trying not to look obvious as he ogled the smaller vampire. God, Aidou…. Heat pulsed its way through his veins as he hungrily eye-humped the small blonde swinging his hips suggestively, a libidinous look in his blue eyes. Zero shifted slightly. Aidou had no idea what he was doing to him.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be._

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)._

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun,_

_And baby when its love if it's not rough it isn't fun._

Aidou focused on the prefect sitting in his chair when he said that last line. Zero's pupils were dilated, nostrils flaring, fingers digging into the cushion of the settee. This was turning out a lot more enjoyable than estimated.

Zero felt his brain short circuit. He wasn't even paying attention to the lyrics. All he could do was stare at Aidou, imagination going into overdrive. He imagined himself behind Aidou, a hand up the noble's shirt and the other with its thumb hooked through the loop of his low-slung jeans. He envisioned the palpable heat surging between them, the sensation of Aidou's supple skin beneath his lips, and the jolts of pleasure as their hips grinded erotically against one another. His prick jerked and began to swell. Well fuck. He swallowed thickly. He had to get out of here. He had to cool off.

He stood quickly and hustled out of the room, ignoring the eyes boring into his back as he departed. Jogging up the stairs, he sought his sanctum: the bathroom. He shut the door behind himself and braced his hands on the counter, breathing deeply. Shit. He _craved _Aidou. He groaned when he looked down at the bulge in his pants. That sexy dance made him want to escort the little noble up to his room and fuck him through the mattress.

He couldn't do it. It was wrong. He couldn't think about Aidou like that right now. With what he had done, he didn't even deserve to hold his adorable noble's h--- Wait did he just think 'his'? Was he that far gone that he was starting to think about Aidou as belonging to him? This was bad. A flashback of the kiss they shared the previous night surfaced. He touched his mouth, remembering the sensation of Aidou's velvety lips pressed against his. More images of Aidou shaking that sweet little ass continued to plague his brain, stoking the smoldering flame in his loins. His arousal increased. Dammit.

He strode to the toilet, gait slightly off due to the problem in his pants, and sat down. He was tempted to jerk off right here to relieve himself, but the part of his mind that wasn't consumed with lust thought better. If he masturbated and blew his wad, those damn vampires would smell it on him when he returned to the sitting room. He could go to his bedroom, but Yuki would just barge in and pester him about being anti-social. There was also the fact that he wanted to be in Aidou's company. He hated to think of how disappointed the smaller blonde would be if he withdrew to his bedroom.

_Okay Zero think disgusting things, things that would repulse you. _He _did _try to think of things that were repugnant to him, he really did put in an effort, but his treacherous mind continued bombarding him with lust-filled images of Aidou. His member throbbed, begging for much needed attention. He groaned, trying to suppress the need to touch himself. It was tempting. All he had to do was unzip his pants, reach into his boxers, grasp his engorged cock, and let his fantasies take him away. But…. He bit his lip.

* * *

Several minutes later, he exited the bathroom, closing the door. Suddenly he found himself slammed against the bathroom door, one arm pinned above his head and the pureblood looming over him. What the hell? Kaname did not speak at first, just kept him trapped like a fly caught in his web. He stared at the pureblood for a brief moment, noting the dark tint to his chocolate eyes. Not anymore. He was not going to fall for those stupid eyes anymore. "Get. Off," he commanded harshly.

Kaname moved closer, body pressing against Zero's. It had been a long time since they were this close, outside of feedings. "But Zero, I want to know what you were doing in the bathroom."

* * *

After finishing singing _Across the Universe _by The Beatles, Aidou bowed to his cheering audience before leaving in the direction of the stairs.

Takuma smiled lovingly at Shiki when he asked him to come on stage for a duet, but he couldn't help but cast a worried glance to Kaname's empty chair. He hoped nothing bad happened tonight.

Aidou trotted up the stairs and stopped for a split second to take in the scene that met him. Kaname had Zero pressed against the bathroom door, one hand pinned above his head, the other with its fingers digging into his shoulder. Kaname-sama was hurting Zero! Without thinking, he surged forward.

Kaname had been so engrossed with the sinfully full lips frowning at him, and the amethyst eyes glaring at him that he didn't feel the little noble. Therefore, you can imagine his surprise when he found his hand wrenched free from Zero's shoulder.

Aidou's brain screamed _IDIOT_!_ Let him go! _However what he actually said was: "Kaname-sama stop it, you're hurting Zero." He knew that Kaname was a pureblood; he knew that their leader could kill him without breaking a sweat, but he couldn't let him hurt Zero.

Kaname regarded Aidou. The small noble was the reason for everything that had happened. His eyes narrowed into angry slits and a dangerous warning growl issued from within his throat.

Despite his mind telling him, _you're going to die!_ Aidou mustered up his courage and returned the territorial display._ You're dead, you're fucking dead._

Zero's eyes broadened. Although he found it brave that Aidou wanted to protect him, he could not help the strong sense of trepidation loping through him. Shit. If he could just get to Bloody Rose.

"Let me go Aidou," Kaname commanded, aura turning stormy.

A shiver ripped down Aidou's spine, but he stood his ground. He made sure to control himself and that his powers did not manifest themselves, because that would be an outright challenge. "You'll hurt, Zero."

Kaname glowered at the vampire, aura swirling dangerously.

Aidou's heart hammered in his chest, every instinct and nerve-ending commanding him to perform the pureblood's bidding, but he resisted. Kaname would hurt Zero if he let go. He darted his eyes to the prefect trapped by Kaname's body. He refused to let _anyone _harm Zero again, not even his dearest pureblood. "I… can't Kaname-sama."

Zero swallowed, wriggling against the pureblood. If he could get his knee up, he could at least reach his gun. Kaname wasn't himself, he was upset. If Aidou continued to refuse him, he feared the outcome. "Let him go, Hanabusa," he said softly, almost pleading.

Aidou glanced at Zero inquiringly but obeyed, taking a few steps back. Well, he would probably die now.

Kaname released Zero, focusing all his attention on the small blonde standing in the middle of the hallway. This was Aidou's fault.

Downstairs Takuma and Shiki stopped singing when they felt the chilling aura emitting from upstairs. They looked at the other vampires in the room, whose gazes were also turned towards the stairs.

Zero moved in a blur and took a protective stance in front of Aidou, drawing Bloody Rose a second later. He glowered at the pureblood as if daring him to move. Deep down, he knew that Kaname could move faster than he could pull the trigger, but there was no way he was going to allow the pureblood to harm Aidou. He stared the pureblood down unrelentingly, shifting to make sure Aidou was out of sight.

To his (and Aidou's) surprise, a cryptic expression passed the pureblood's features before his copper eyes switched to the left and he seemed to regain his bearings. He looked down, much like a child that had been scolded and dipped his head to Zero before walking past, casting a contrite look to Aidou.

The two males remaining in the hallway breathed an exhalation of relief.

"Well, that was intense," Aidou, said with a half-hearted smile.

Zero turned to regard the small noble. He found that after the previous display that he had a new respect for Aidou. The little noble had stared down a pureblood, which meant he had balls. Nope, he wasn't going to consider that train of thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern, walking to the taller vampire.

Zero cast him a barely-there smile. "I should be asking you that." His face grew serious. "Why would you do that for me?"

"I--" He chewed his lip. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you not even-- not even… K-Kaname-sama." He never thought he would ever find the day that he would defy his pureblood leader in anything. It was a little frightening to discover that his life was changing.

Zero stared at the small blonde staring up at him with unreserved devotion. His heart throbbed in his chest. Damn those blue eyes. He arranged his features into one of sternness when he felt them softening. "But still that was reckless Hanabusa. You could have gotten hurt." He rested a hand on the noble's golden locks, combing his fingers through them. "Don't do stupid things."

Aidou looked down but then returned them to Zero's face, eyes filled with determination. "You and your life are paramount to me Zero and protecting you is not _stupid_ to me." He responded with conviction.

Zero's heart softened. He sighed and cracked a faint grin aimed at the tiny noble before leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"There you two are!" Yuki said as she appeared in the hallway.

Zero raised an eyebrow oh so slightly irritated. "What is it?" She had better not ask him to sing karaoke.

"Zero-kun are you going to sing?"

"No," he answered bluntly.

The slight female frowned. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But everyone else is doing it."

"So."

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and batted her eyes. "Please."

Zero groaned. "No, Yuki. I'm not singing karaoke no matter what you say or do."

* * *

Moments later, Zero stood in front of the other vampires, a frown on his face. God he couldn't' believe he was doing this. The only person he'd ever thought about singing in front of was his Pikachu plush toy and his reflection. He glared at Yuki, then Aidou. Damn those blue eyes.

Aidou watched in excitement as Zero perused the karaoke song archive before settling on a song. He recognized the tune as soon as it began to play.

Zero swallowed before beginning the song in his baritone voice.

_The broken clock is a comfort,_

_It lets me sleep at night,_

_Maybe it can start tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time._

Zero vaguely recalled that Lifehouse was one of Aidou's favored bands. Why had he had he unconsciously chosen this song?

_I'm still here waiting,_

_I still have my doubts, _

_I'm damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out._

Aidou observed Zero with unwavering attention. He imagined he and Zero were alone. No one was present to question the blush on his cheeks or the adoring expression etching his features. He wanted to touch Zero, to be his center of attention.

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_In the pain there is healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, holdin' on, holdin' on,_

_Barely holdin' on to you._

The lyrics struck a chord in Zero and he couldn't avoid feeling as if this song was exposing him to Aidou.

_The broken locks were a warning,_

_You got inside my head,_

_Tried my best to be guarded,_

_I'm an open book instead._

Intense lavender eyes impaled Aidou, the emotions swimming in those guarded eyes pricking his heart. He swallowed, heart fluttering in his chest. He wanted to run up there and hug the prefect, but he merely allowed his eyes to do the talking._ Zero, I love you so much._

_I still see your reflection,_

_Inside my eyes,_

_That are looking for purpose,_

_There still looking for life._

Hanabusa Aidou was many things, but he was no idiot. He was actually intuitive, astute even, when it came to certain areas (when he wasn't thoughtlessly jumping to conclusions or focused enough to pay attention to a single subject at a time). This fact was the reason why, as Zero finished singing, he realized that Zero was talking to him. He was telling Aidou that he was broken, damaged goods, and was no good for him. Aidou managed a faint smile. Zero wanted to push him away, but what he didn't understand was that Aidou was determined to stick to him like an adhesive. No matter how much Zero pushed, he would just hold on tighter and endure getting impaled for his efforts, because he wasn't going any where anytime soon.

* * *

Hours later, the group of teenagers sat around the fire pit they dragged onto the beach, chatting and roasting marshmallows over the open flame.

Zero shifted on one of the cushioned benches attached to the fire pit. It was hard being so close to the little noble without wanting to inhale the scent of his hair or discreetly brush his fingertips over his skin. He almost laughed when most of the nobles' marshmallows ended up burnt globs instead of gummy goodness (the expression on Ruka's face was priceless). He handed Aidou the perfectly roasted marshmallow.

Aidou blushed and took the stick with the steaming treat at the tip. He fanned it for a moment to cool it off before inserting it into his mouth, savoring the gooey substance. He wanted to lay his head on Zero's shoulder to place a hand on his thigh, and map out the veins in his neck. However, he restrained himself. Now was not the time. He and Zero were still a little shaky in their relationship and he knew Zero was not fond of public displays of affection.

After a while, Takuma grew bored. "Okay everyone, how about a campfire story?"

Shiki swallowed his roasted marshmallow. "Please don't patronize us with a ghost story," he deadpanned.

Takuma chuckled lightly. "Of course I wouldn't. How about The Tale of Momotaro?"

"Ooh I love that one!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly. She looked down and seemed to shrink when everyone looked at her inquiringly.

Takuma stood and began spinning the famed tale of Momotaro, his overacting at times causing them to chuckle. After Momotaro, he narrated the tale of _The Fisherman and His Wife_ at the request of Yuki. Finally, after much laughter, it was time for the main event. They turned their gazes heavenward, waiting.

Aidou stood next to his telescope, jittery with anticipation.

Suddenly, a single glowing orb streaked across the night sky, vanishing behind the horizon. It seemed to be a herald, because no sooner had it disappeared than more followed. The meteors darted across the starry sky, their sheer number and golden luminosity temporarily overshadowing the stars. It was as if the heavenly deities were celebrating their godhood with divine fireworks.

They watched in quite delight and awe at the spectacular celestial display. Aidou hovered next to his telescope, getting an up-close view of the heavenly display.

When it concluded, the others decided to retire to the house. Zero and Aidou loitered around until everyone departed, before striking out together. They strolled along the deserted beach, conversing ever so often, mostly silently enjoying each other's soothing presence. A few hours found them sitting on the sand.

* * *

Zero lounged on his back, hands clasped behind his head, staring up at the throng of stars suspended in the clear night sky. He sifted through his feelings, recalling how his heart had dropped to his stomach when Kaname turned on Aidou, his aura swirling malevolently. At that moment, he realized that despite his efforts, Aidou was drawing his heart closer each passing day. It was inevitable. He looked at the small noble sitting next to him. Aidou had been quiet most of their walk. It puzzled him, just when he thought Aidou an open book, the little guy found a way to perplex him.

Aidou sat with his knees drawn to his chest, forearms resting atop them. A thoughtful expression claimed his features as he cast a preoccupied gaze upon the shimmering sea. He squished the cool sand between the toes of his naked feet and listened to the soothing sound of the ocean tide lapping at the beach. "Zero."

Zero sat up, detecting the seriousness in the blonde's tone. "Yeah?"

"We're both broken aren't we."

Zero did not respond, but that was answer enough.

Thick silence pervaded the air between them.

Aidou touched Zero's hand timidly, meaningfully gazing up into amethyst eyes. "Then maybe if we're together our broken souls can find solace in each other."

Zero laid a hand on Aidou's smooth cheek, caressing it with the pad of his thumb. What was he going to do with this person? Aidou was unrestrained, demonstrative and unabashed about putting his innermost emotions into words. "Hanabusa…" He whispered, voice tender.

Aidou's cheeks burned, heart stuttering when Zero breathed when his name. He meant it. He didn't care if they were both damaged, he loved Zero and he believed they could find solace and mend each other together. "I-if you don't feel the same way, it's um…"

"Shhh." He hushed him softly, leaning close. He pressed a meaningful kiss to the blonde's forehead brow before allowing his lips to trace the noble's cheek to the corner of his mouth. Gently, he pressed his forehead to Aidou's, closing his eyes. Right now, he felt at his guiltiest. He did not deserve this man that cared for him unconditionally. It was criminal to accept his love, but he feared that he was already too involved to resist.

Aidou studied Zero with worried eyes. Zero looked as if he were in physical pain. Why? Was his objection to the idea that strong? Damn. He was getting too excited and moving too fast. Why was he always screwing up? However when Zero opened his eyes, Aidou's angst ceased, because all he saw in those lilac pits was warm affection. He beamed at the prefect.

Zero quirked a corner of his mouth. "Let's go inside, it's late." He drew away and stood, waiting for Aidou before beginning the trudge back to the beach house.

* * *

They entered the house, but when they made it to the stairs, Aidou halted.

Zero turned to question the noble. Aidou stood there, a nervous expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Um canIhaveakiss?" He said quickly.

Zero didn't quite catch it. "What?"

Aidou's cheeks darkened and he fidgeted. "I said can I have a kiss?"

Zero almost laughed. Aidou was so cute and endearing. He approached the other male. "Sure, but a quick one." He could hear the sound of Kaien's approaching footsteps.

He blushed, fighting the urge to jump on Zero and kiss him senseless. "Fine."

Zero leaned down, claiming the noble's lips in an electric kiss. He wanted to taste Aidou, but just as he began nibbling the noble's lips in a request for entrance the doorknob turned.

Kaien entered the house, sporting a sated countenance. He raised a thin eyebrow when he saw Aidou scurrying upstairs while Zero tired to conceal his irritation. "You're still up Zerorin?"

Zero tried not to gag on the combination of his sensei's scent and the strong odor of sex wafting from Kaien. "Good night." He turned to go up the stairs.

"Wait!"

Zero stopped in mid-stride and turned to his guardian. "What?"

Kaien approached him, leaning over to sniff him when he was near. Zero smelled like lavender shampoo, which was weird because he always brought the boy Orange and Myrrh scented shampoo.

"What?" He repeated. Damn. Did Kaien smell Aidou on him?

"Nothing," he said in an annoying simper.

Zero turned to ascend the steps but stopped when Kaien spoke again.

"I never thought you would choose Aidou-san." He walked past, disappearing down the hallway.

Zero stood unmoving on the stairwell, pondering the Chairman's words. What did he mean, "pick"? It was obvious Kaien knew that he only loved Yuki like a sister. Besides Aidou (who pursued him tenaciously), no one else showed any affection for him. Therefore, there was no one to 'pick'. Of course, he was not saying that he settled for Aidou because he showed interest. Oh no, he'd actually strongly disliked the little imp, but in the end the persistent rascal won him over. He shrugged and strode up the stairs.

He stopped when he saw the pureblood standing next to his bedroom door. "What do you want?" He nearly growled.

Kaname swallowed, ruby eyes darting left to right. "I- I want to apologize. My behavior earlier tonight was atrocious. I have no excuses, I just--- I'm sorry."

The pureblood looked pitiful. Zero knew that Kaname was all about control of both his powers and presenting anything but that aloof façade was criminal to him. He glowered at the pureblood. "Yeah whatever." He couldn't say no because the pureblood looked genuinely repentant.

Kaname understood that was as good as an acceptance he would receive. "Why did you protect Aidou?"

Zero gave him a steely stare. "Because I didn't want you to hurt him." He opened the door and slammed it behind him.

* * *

Monday evening

The conclusion of their trip had arrived and after packing all of their things into the vehicles this morning, everyone was getting ready to leave.

Aidou strode down the stairs with his cousin at his side, adamantly refuting Kain's claim that the Borg were better than the Jedi. He would have breezed out of the door if Kain had not said:

"What's this?"

He stopped and followed his relative. On the coffee table was an electric blue tin box wrapped with a velvet bow.

Kain picked it up, and inspected it closely before proffering it to his cousin. "It's for you."

Aidou took it and examined the container. He picked up small car lodged beneath the bow. On the front of the card written in clear print were the words: TO HANABUSA. He refrained from hopping up and down and opened the tiny card.

_Try not to eat all of these in one go. Enjoy! -Z._

Aidou's heart fluttered and pleasant sensation flittered through his being. He hugged the box to his chest, glaring protectively when Shiki entered the room. With a light airy emotion rippling through him, he strode e out of the beach house, on cloud nine.

Zero sent an affectionate gaze to the small vampire, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks when Aidou blew him a kiss and a predatory smile. He slid into the leather interior of Kaien's fire-engine red car, inwardly sighing when he saw Kaname. He buckled his belt.

"All my adorable kiddies buckled in?" Kaien chirruped, surveying each of them closely. "Alright. Onward to Cross Academy!"

Zero rolled his eyes.

The engine roared to life when Kain turned the ignition and proceeded to glide down the driveway when he pressed the gas.

Zero stared out at the scenery. Unable to ignore the intense gaze boring into his back, he turned his attention to the pureblood. "What?"

Kaname stared at him longingly. "You seem to be enjoying Aidou's company as of late." Maybe he was wrong in his assumptions.

Zero gave a noncommittal shrug. The pureblood was fishing fro answers and he wasn't going to rise to the bait.

"You spent the entire day with him Saturday."

Another shrug.

A heavy silence fell between the two, tense despite Yuki and Kaien's lively chatter.

"Oh I love this song!" Yuki said.

"Me too!" Kaien agreed. The two began to sing, off key mind you, to the haunting melody.

An obscure expression clouded Kaname's beautiful features before he spoke. "Do you care deeply for him?"

A soft expression swirled through his eyes.

"I see…" He swallowed again.

Zero smelled the faint hint of salt. Who was crying? He glared at the Chairman. "Stop playing that song if it makes you cry," he growled irately.

Kaien poked his lip out. "I can't help it!" He sniffled, taking both hands off the steering wheel to dry his tears.

Yuki grabbed her seatbelt and reached over. "There, there." She patted his back soothingly.

Zero slid a hand through his hair, missing Kaname's rapid blinks. He settled into the seat, wondering why he had a loon for a guardian. "For a second, I though you were crying," he half-joked.

Kaname tilted his chin up proudly. "Don't be silly Kiryuu-kun; I have no reason to cry." He cracked open the book _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _and immersed himself in the book.

Zero lay his head on the seat, thoughts drifting automatically to Aidou.

* * *

Aidou moaned in delight when he popped a bite-sized piece of baklava into his mouth. "Oh god it's sooo good."

Ruka clicked her tongue. "They can't be _that _good."

Kain shook his head. "They really are."

She scoffed. "Yeah right."

Aidou frowned at her. How dare she degrade anything Zero cooked? He would set her straight. He opened the box, showing rows of neatly placed baklava (minus several pieces). "Try one."

She plucked one from the box and took a dainty bite. Aidou was right. The baklava was like a freaking orgasm in her mouth. She hummed in delight. "Wow. I've never tasted such delicious baklava." She chuckled softly. "His culinary skills alone make me want to steal him away from you," she joked.

Aidou failed to see the humor in her words. His entire mood transformed and a throaty growl rumbled from his throat.

Kain sighed.

She shifted. Even she knew that it was chilling to be at the receiving end of Aidou's temper. "Calm down Hanabusa-kun, I was just joking."

"Good." Then his face brightened, showing no sign of the threatening countenance it adopted not thirty seconds ago. "I can't wait to get back to my pocky stash!" He popped another miniature pastry into his mouth, each taste conjuring up naked images of Zero. He purred softly. He could hardly wait to get back to Cross Academy so he and Zero could start officially dating. Hopefully this was the start of a new and wonderful chapter of his life.

* * *

**A.N.: Finally! I finally finished this chapter. I went to Memphis this past week and the home I stayed in didn't have any wireless Internet (gasp!) connection. I didn't think to download the beginning of this chapter onto my flash drive so I could pull the information from there onto their computer. It drove me mad! Mad I tell you! Sorry about the length again, but the plot bunnies are trying to find me *writes Muse an angry note*.**

**Anyway, I'm back home now and I'm finally able to get this done and out to you. If you enjoy this chapter, please R & R. And to all of those that have reviewed: THANK YOU!!! Your reviews make me happy. *Sends reviewers baklava stolen from Aidou***

**Oh and the song Zero sang was Broken by Lifehouse  
**

**Next Chapter: Heart-shaped Box**

**Preview:  
**

**"Zero, why..." He was crushed, his heart broken into a million splinters that he had no hopes of retrieving. How could Zero do this him? He thought-- he thought Zero cared for him. But now this.... He backed away and fled.**


	20. Heart Shaped Box

**I don't own Vampire Knight. *Stupid fairy lied to me***

**Heart-shaped Box**

Aidou smiled as he walked past Zero during class transition. Their eyes met and locked briefly before Aidou turned his attention to his cousin, ducking to hide his blush. It amazed him sometimes how much emotion reflected in those amethyst orbs. He smiled within himself, thinking about the special present in his back pocket.

Zero couldn't help the warmth spreading through him when the noble's lovely azure orbs speared him. But as usual, that happy feeling was tainted by nagging guilt. He couldn't deal. He wanted to ask Aidou out, to be with him, kiss him, but each time he took a step forward with the sylphlike noble, shame mercilessly skewered him.

It was killing him to keep such a secret from Aidou, but he was afraid. He was terrified that if he confessed his secret to Aidou he would hate him. Not having Aidou's affection shook him to his very core. He deeply enjoyed spending time with the little noble, holding his hand, arranging late night trysts, indulging in secret kisses. But it… he couldn't take it. Guilt was consuming him.

He sat down on the edge of the parapet and ran a hand through his hair. Damn, his hair was getting long. A small chuckle issued from him. He probably looked like Ichiru. Pain pricked him. His entire family was gone, Mom, Dad, Ichiru. He did not want to lose Hanabusa, but he was tired of… Aidou's aura skimmed his consciousness.

He stood, concealing a smile when the small noble appeared. His heart stuttered when the noble beamed up at him. Zero dismounted the parapet, making a lithe landing. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He said with a small hint of a smile in his voice. Zero knew the Night Class schedule backwards and forwards, he just liked teasing his little noble.

Aidou shook his head, countenance playful. "No it's break time. Check your watch."

"My watch is broken." He skimmed Aidou's jaw with his fingertips.

Aidou only smiled. "Really?" He reached in his back pocket and fished out a rectangular black box.

"What's this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, taking it when Aidou proffered it.

Aidou could hardly contain his anticipation. Would Zero like it? Would he even accept it? "Open it."

Zero unsnapped the elegant latch sealing the box and opened it, revealing an expensive looking watch with a black leather wristband and skull surrounded by roses in the background of the face. "This looks expensive, Hana-chan. I can't accept this." He handed it back to Aidou.

Aidou folded his arms, refusing to take it. "Yes you can."

"No I can't." He looked down at the watch. He actually liked it, but he couldn't accept the gift (one of many he had received from the small noble).

Aidou shrugged. "Well then throw it away," he replied as if he didn't care.

Zero sighed. "I'm not going to throw it away." There was no way he was going to show such disregard for Aidou's consideration. He looked at Aidou, crumbling when those gorgeous eyes met his. Dammit, he was such a sucker for those blue eyes and that adorable face. "Thank you."

Aidou beamed brightly, fighting the urge to pounce on the prefect.

Zero raised a slender eyebrow when Aidou continued to stare at him expectantly. Of course. He lifted the watch from the velvet of the box and donned it, checking out if it complimented his skin tone. Thankfully, it wasn't gaudy. "I like it."

Aidou's face lit up and he embraced the taller male, nuzzling his chest. "I'm happy," he sighed. He looked up at Zero, cerulean orbs shining with radiance.

Zero ran his hand through Aidou's soft blonde locks. He stared down at that angelic face before leaning down to capture lips in a passionate kiss. He broke away after a moment, tapping Aidou's nose with a finger. "Get back to class."

It amused Aidou that Zero still held him while ordering him to return to class. "Give me another kiss first," he countered, voice dropping into a seductive pitch.

Zero complied, blessing the smaller vampire with another passionate kiss before breaking it. He stared at Aidou for moment, appreciating those limpid blue eyes, and released him. "See you."

"I could just stay with you tonight. You know help you keep an eye out for wayward vampires," he propositioned. He rested his head on Zero's shoulder, sniffing his neck. How did Zero always manage to smell so good? And when were they going to start making out?

"Hanabusa." Zero scolded, eyeing him with disapproval.

Aidou exhaled heavily. "Fine." He blushed when Zero pressed a tender kiss to his forehead before he drew away. "See you."

A faint smile crossed Zero's mouth when Aidou winked at him before he turned to go. Zero watched the small vampire with a disturbed heart. What was he going to do? He couldn't continue to grapple with this guilt. It was killing him. Soon it was going to seep through the mask he held in place and Aidou would notice. When that happened, he would have no choice but to divulge his dark secret.

He rested his back against the wall. For two weeks, he'd been dealing with this seemingly insurmountable decision and yet he was still at a standstill. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

The next day

Kaien sat in his home office going through the bills and various papers necessary to keep Cross Academy running. He raised his eyes over his spectacles when he felt Zero's vampire aura. "Come in Zerorin," he sang amiably.

Zero entered the room, feeling somewhat self-conscious, before sitting in the chair in front of Kaien's desk.

"What's wrong?" He asked continuing to look through the mass of papers. God he was so tired of crunching numbers. Oh he _could _hire an accountant but he was loathed to let anyone to take care of the expenses other than himself (and Kaname of course).

Zero worked his bottom lip. He couldn't believe he was actually going to this schmuck for advice. "Um, I have a problem."

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "Already? You seem happy to me, although there is that dark cloud hovering just beneath the surface."

"I-- There's nothing wrong! It's just that I have a question."

"Oh. Well, the best lubes for you two are the ones specifically for vampires. Unfortunately, those are only found at The Golden Phallus. Those lubes are exp--"

"That's not it!" Zero screamed, entire face a bright shade of red. God why was Cross such a freaking pervert? "That's not it."

"Then what is?"

Zero swallowed. "I just want to know if you and sensei have secrets from each other."

Kaien smiled at Zero as if he was a small child asking why the sky was blue. "Oh, Zero, everyone has secrets. Your sensei and I both have secrets--- Well I have secrets. Toga only _thinks _he has secrets."

"W- what kinds of secrets?"

Kaien's face took on a saccharine appearance. "Things like Toga secretly tapes Sunset Bay everyday when he's at work or how I--" Zero interrupted him.

"Not exactly those little secrets."

"Oh." Kaien grew serious, able to see the tumultuous conflict flashing across the teen's visage. "I see."

"I don't know what to do," he said hopelessly.

"Toga and I hold no deep dark secrets from each other."

"But if I tell, it could ruin everything." He ran a hand through his hair, looking lost.

Kaien nodded in understanding. He remembered the first time he told Toga his dark secret. He was fortunate enough that Toga had figured it out already and still wanted to pursue their romance. "That may be true, if you don't tell him, it will slowly poison your relationship."

Zero stared down at his feet, heart constricting in his chest at the thought of losing Aidou. "I don't want to lose him."

The thick pain in Zero's voice pulled Kaien's heartstrings. He stood and walked around the desk, sitting on the edge. He patted Zero's head. "I know you don't. I know I cannot tell you what decision to make, but I just want you to remember that a relationship not built on trust can't last."

Zero nodded, finding the older man's hand a small comfort. "Yeah." He got to his feet. "Thanks Cross-san."

Kaien gave a happy grin. "No problem Zerorin."

Zero walked to the back of the chair and exited the Chairman's study.

Zero flopped down on his bed, lying supine, and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow, he would reveal his skeleton in the cupboard to Aidou and probably ruin everything between them. He sighed and turned, taking the Pikachu plush toy into a bear hug. Even though he tried to sleep, slumber fled him and it took sheer exhaustion before he was claimed.

* * *

The next day

Aidou waved at Zero enthusiastically when he crowned the hill of the lake.

Zero returned the wave, although with less enthusiasm.

"Hi Zero-kun," the blonde chirped once he was near the prefect. Why did Zero look more serious than usual? He sidled up to the taller teen. "Is something wrong darling?" He furrowed his brow, trying to guess what was troubling unofficial boyfriend. He cuddled close, but Zero stopped him.

"Hanabusa wait."

"What? Let's kiss." He sent Zero an alluring gaze, brushing his hand across the other male's neck.

Zero frowned. Aidou would probably not want to kiss him after he was finished. "Hanabusa I need to tell you something."

"Okay." He had a sinking feeling that this was bad. He followed Zero to the bench situated under the large tree's shade and sat down.

Zero sat down and stared out at the shimmering surface of the lake, considering the moon's reflection for half a second. He felt Aidou's eyes on him, studying him, wondering what was wrong. He turned to face Aidou. "Hanabusa I--"

"Is it bad?"

He let out a heavy exhalation. "Yes." He could barely look Aidou in the face.

"Then don't tell me. I don't want to know." He did not want to know, because he didn't know if he could take more heartbreak.

He grasped Aidou's hands, placing a tender kiss on each one. "_I _need you to know."

He exhaled trying to fight back the butterflies fluttering furiously in his belly. He swallowed, digging his incisors into his bottom lip. A mixture of apprehension and nervousness flittered across his features. Well, here went nothing. "A- as payment for allowing me to drink his blood I've been…" He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "… sleeping with Kuran for the past few months."

Aidou stared at Zero, baffled. This could _not _be true. Zero was joking. He _had _to be joking. "You're joking right, because you wouldn't break my heart like that." He searched Zero's amethyst eyes, perceiving the pain surging through them. Fear bloomed in Aidou's chest. "Please tell me you're joking."

The desperate plea in Aidou's voice cut him to the quick. Yes, he wanted to tell Aidou that he was joking. He wanted to tell his dearest noble that there was no way he would sleep with Kuran. But those answers would have been a blatant lie. He was through lying to Hanabusa.

"Zero?" He whispered, anxiety lining his tone. Please god. Please god it couldn't be true.

Zero took in a bracing breath, feeling his heart rip in two at the tears glossing the blonde's ocean eyes. "I wish it were."

Aidou yanked his hands from Zero's grasp and stood quickly, backing away from Zero. "I can't- I can't-- I--" Tears choked his voice. This-- How could this be happening?

Zero stood, trying to salvage whatever was left of the situation. He reached for the tiny noble. "Hana please, I…" His voice died. He didn't know what else to say.

Aidou shook his head, drawing away from Zero. "Zero, why..." He was crushed, his heart broken into a million splinters that he had no hopes of retrieving. How could Zero do this him? He thought-- he thought Zero cared for him. But now this.... He backed away and fled.

Zero watched Aidou retreat, the agony etching the noble's delicate features fresh in his mind. He ruined it. He had ruined everything. He sank onto the bench and buried his face in his hands. The anguish in his little noble's face surfaced in his mind, the expression of betrayal and puzzled shock swimming in those tearful beautiful eyes especially vivid. His heart shattered violently. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Kain stood on the roof of the Moon Dorm behind his easel, painting in long, fluid strokes. He cast an attentive gaze over the rim of the canvas, studying his model.

Shiki lay on a red chaise, bare chest bathed in moonlight, cheeks painted scarlet. "Are we done yet?" He'd been lying in the same position for two hours.

Before Kain could answer Shiki's question, his phone vibrated on his hip. "Alright Shiki let's take a break."

Shiki sat upright and swaggered to his backpack, uncaring of the fact that he wore only a translucent sheet over his underwear. He rifled around in his backpack before retrieving a box of pocky. With a stick of pocky hanging from his mouth, he sat in a crouch, watching the tall vampire with unwavering intent.

Aidou hanged the phone up and curled up on the bed. Why had this happened to him? Everything had been progressing smoothly; he and Zero had grown so close. Now… Now everything had been hurled into the depths of the ocean. He'd worked and toiled at claiming Zero's heart, getting impaled at every turn on the barbs protruding from the prefect's shield. After he'd gotten a taste of Zero, a sample of the happiness that accompanied finally being with his beloved it all collapsed into nothing and all it took was a single confession that hardly took five seconds to say.

He would never have Zero. It was a futile effort. He had been blindly striving after the wind. He wiped the tears leaking down his cheeks. Zero was the lover of a pureblood. The prefect would be eternally out of his reach, a tempter that taunted him with his stolen heart. Now he knew how Tantalus felt. He supposed that he would have to get used to living with a gaping hole in his chest, he would have to learn to welcome the numbness.

Kain entered the room, carrying with him a half-finished painting and other articles essential to his artwork. After hastily putting away his things, he walked to the teenager curled up on the bed. He sat next to his cousin, reaching down to draw his head into his lap. "What happened?"

Aidou sniffled. He'd had time to think. For anyone other than his or her mate to drink a pureblood's lifeblood was taboo, especially when it came to an ex-human. If he told anyone Zero's life could be put in danger. He didn't want that. Therefore, he wiped his tears and remained silent.

Kain frowned, deeply. "Is this about Kiryuu?"

Aidou hid his face behind his hands. Fuck. Kain was to darn perceptive. Of course, it was obvious. Zero was the only one that could make him cry.

The tall vampire let out a calming exhalation, trying to control his ire. Unfortunately, it didn't appear to work, because an ornate vase in the corner of the room combusted.

Aidou shot up in the bed. "Akatsuki!"

Kain calmed his temper, snuffing out the fire with a thought. Sadly, the vase was badly damaged. "Sorry, but I'm tired of that dick hurting you."

"Don't call him that!" Aidou scolded.

Kain growled. "Whatever."

Aidou buried his face in his cousin's shirt. "Just don't call him bad names and- and don't do anything to harm him."

Kain's eyes blazed. Normally, the fiery haired vampire was levelheaded and composed, but that damn Kiryuu was trying even his patience. "I won't." He stopped petting Aidou's silken locks. "Do you want any pocky?"

"I'm not hungry."

Damn. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay."

A faint smile cracked the normally pokerfaced teen's face. He liked it when his cousin needed him. "Okay."

Aidou cuddled into his cousin side and closed his eyes.

* * *

Zero sat in Biology, arm crooked with his lips pressed against his palm, a vacant expression in his unblinking eyes. He had not slept last night. All he could think of was the look of stark pain claiming his little noble's face. He had put that pain there. It was him that had wounded his little noble. It was his fault Aidou's heart was broken. He stood when the bell rang and filed out of the room with the rest of the students.

Yuki caught up with him on the way to their adopted father's on-campus home. "Are you okay, Zero?"

"I'm fine," he answered expressionlessly.

She tilted her head to the side, unconvinced. "You don't seem like it."

He groaned. "I said I'm fine!" He snarled and continued walking.

Later, he stood at his post in front of a group of jittery girls, jaw hard set. If he had to hear another comment about how Kaname's eyes dazzled like diamonds, or how dreamy Idol-sempai (Aidou was his dammit) was, or if Wild-senpai's 'thing' was as impressive as his height he was going to scream. His heart rate increased when the gates to the Moon Dorm with a resonant _Boom. _

He craned his neck, hoping no one saw him. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a glimpse of Aidou. He swallowed as the line of vampires drew closer, heart rate climbing until they were walking past. There were no secret glances or tiny smiles exchanged between them because Aidou didn't bother to look in his direction. Even amidst the crowd of clamorous teenage girls, Zero heard his heart fracture. Okay, this was expected. Aidou was hurt. He couldn't expect the little noble to say anything to him the day after his confession. It was okay. _Everything is going to be okay._ Deep within his heart, fear unfurled.

* * *

Three days. It had been three days and Aidou continued to ignore him at the changeover. The little noble even attended all of his classes without any instances of playing hooky. Zero sat outside of the school building (yes he knew Aidou's schedule) on the edge of the fountain. He had to talk to Aidou, because being so utterly cut off from the noble was like acid to his soul. He stood when the door opened, ignoring the strange glances the other nobles shot him.

Aidou's heart leapt when he spotted Zero standing near the fountain, but it sank when the thought about what happened. He knew this day would come and he was aware of the actions he had to take. Star-crossed lovers. He and Zero were just like Romeo and Juliet. He felt Kain's aura shift.

Zero swallowed, those damn butterflies attacking his belly again as he strode to the slight noble. Feelings of cautiousness pricked him when he detected the change in Kain's aura, but he continued to hold the taller vampire's visage. He wanted to talk to Aidou and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. Again, he watched in slight amusement as Aidou and Kain shared another of their silent conversations, which ended with Kain walking past them (although he did throw a smoldering glance Zero's way). Ignoring Kain, he regarded the small noble. "Hi," he said, uncertainty leaking through his tone.

"Hi," he answered hesitantly.

An awkward silence descended upon them. Where once there was warmth and ease stood pained tension.

Zero decided to speak first. He opened his mouth then closed it, and opened it again. Okay calm down Zero. "I--"

"I can't do this anymore," Aidou said quickly.

Zero stopped talking immediately, eyes blinking in surprise. No please, not now. Please don't do this to me. "W-what?"

"Whatever we had, or rather didn't have… I-I can't do it anymore." He looked everywhere except at Zero's face as he talked. He had to say everything quickly, because if he allowed himself to even stop for a second he would change his mind.

Panic claimed Zero's features. What was Aidou saying? He could not mean it. He- he was joking, just trying to get revenge. The serious expression on the blonde's face frightened him. "Hanabusa, please. I'm sorry." He placed a hand on Aidou's shoulder, nearly disintegrating when the tiny blonde brushed it away.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this, Zero. It-- I can't anymore. It's over."

The word slammed into the prefect like a locomotive, crushing his hopes. No.

"I would like it if you stayed away from me." He blinked back the unshed tears stinging his eyes and walked past the stunned male.

Zero spun around and grasped Aidou by his forearm, hindering his escape. "So that's it?"

"Yes. Let go." The warmth of Zero's touch spread from his arm, threatening to pervade his body.

Zero's grip remained firm. "Then tell me that you meant it and that you truly want this to be over."

Aidou gazed into those striking amethyst orbs, feeling himself begin to melt. He couldn't allow anything to change his mind. Therefore, he closed his emotions off, locking them away. "Yes," he answered softly.

Zero searched Aidou's eyes for anything but he found nothing only cold detachment. He released Aidou, heart in pieces. Zero watched Aidou leave for the second time. He turned and bolted towards the stables as fast as his legs would take him.

* * *

He stumbled into the stables, striding past the stall of the various horses, and opened the gate to Lily's compartment.

The horse stared at him with expressive eyes as if feeling his turmoil.

He entered the stall, collapsing into a corner. Numbness set in. _It's over_, repeated in his mind. He closed his eyes, pressing his back against the wooden wall of the stall. He bowed his head, drawing his knees to his chest, and grasped a fistful of his hair. Tears breached the rim of is eyes and spilled onto his cheeks, creating dual streams that met at his chin.

How could it be over? Just when he allowed Aidou into his heart, this happened. Aidou made him realize that his heart wasn't dead, that he _could _love again, and that someone saw him as more than a project to fix. Aidou didn't see him was an ex-human, a creature more beast than sentient, or a disgrace. Aidou saw him as a person and he had single-handedly destroyed everything. His heart ached.

The cold detachment in Aidou's eyes when he'd said he meant what he said skewered his heart and bled it dry. No matter how hard he tried to prevent it, every time he reached for anything beautiful it was torn from his grasp.

Lily reached over and took a mouthful of his hair.

"Lily." He reached up, smiling when the horse nuzzled his cheek. "I'll be okay girl," he replied, voice raw from weeping. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "I'll just have to get used to being alone again. If I can."

Movement caught his eye, causing him to track his gaze to a corner of the stall. In the corner between the banister and the wall was a spider rebuilding its ruined web. He felt like that spider. Every time he began building his life, some force swept in and wrecked it. Sometimes it seemed like it was against some cosmic law for him to be happy. He kept his gaze on the ceiling and eventually closed his eyes.

"Zero!" He heard Yuki call.

He sat up, eyes broadening, and looked down at his watch. He'd been in the stables for two hours! "Damn. Yeah I'm here." He stood, knocking the blades of hay off his clothes and hair. He hugged the horse's graceful neck and went to meet Yuki.

"Oh there you are!" She canted her head when she saw the troubled look in his eyes. "Chairman was concerned because you were late for dinner and sent me after you. Zero, are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine." With quick strides, he exited the stable, headed in the direction Chairman's home. He wasn't walking quickly because he was in a hurry to eat Cross' cooking but because he didn't want to talk about what happened.

She caught up with him, quiet for most of the walk. "Zero, why does Aidou-kun look so sad? Did something bad happen between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped without breaking stride.

* * *

Zero finished spreading the frosting on his third cake, a three-layer German chocolate cake, and gathered up the dishes to wash them. He turned on the faucet and stared blankly. Aidou.

"How'd it go?" Kaien asked as he entered the room, beckoned by the scent of chocolate cake.

Zero stopped the sink up and squirted in the suds. "It's over."

Kaien's countenance changed to one of empathy. "Zero--"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"And you said it was over?"

"He said it was over." He loaded the sink with dishes. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Okay." Kaien cut himself a slice of Mandarin orange cake and placed it in his bowl with several pecan coconut cookies. "But… The Zero I know fought the fall to Level E for four years when everyone predicted he would turn into a mindless beast consumed with bloodlust in a matter of months." He poured himself a glass of milk and took his stand next to the teen washing dishes. "The Zero I know would never give up if he really felt something." He said and left, carrying all his goodies with him.

As he washed dishes, Zero came to realize that Kaien was right. He cared for Aidou and he was not going to lose him. He would do whatever it took to get him back. He had to get him back, because being separated felt he was enduring a slow torturous death. He felt alone again in a single pathetic creature in his pitiful world. If Aidou didn't want to be his lover then with any luck he would still want to be friends.

* * *

Aidou sat in his room reading The Time Machine. He couldn't concentrate because his brain kept returning to Zero. The injured expression that claimed his beloved prefect's features haunted his mind. It ripped him to shreds every time he thought about what he had done. He loved Zero, but they couldn't--. Said prefect's aura slithered through his senses. What was Zero doing here on a Saturday?

Zero wringed his hands, trying to get up his nerves. He raised his hands to the door but then dropped it, staring at it as if it were some sort of enemy. Biting his lips, he knocked on the door. He hoped Aidou would see him. He wanted to fix this mess.

Kain opened the door, mood going south. What the fuck? "What do you want?"

"I want to see Hanabusa."

Kain didn't budge. "He doesn't want to see you," he replied, tone thick with acid.

"I'd like to hear that come from his mouth," he challenged.

Kain shut the door in his face.

Zero heard whispering then the door opened, revealing Kain.

"He said go away." With those curt words, Kain shut the door.

* * *

For five straight days, Zero showed up at the same time, requesting a tête-à-tête with the blonde noble, but each time he was turned away.

Aidou sighed and sat on his bed, a leg under him. Zero had just departed and the wounded expression in those expressive eyes devastated him. He looked at the stylish red scarf (one of Zero's peace offerings) and box of cranberry orange pocky. _Zero I miss you._

"Why don't you talk to him?" Kain's baritone voice broke through his thoughts. "You're miserable, he's miserable. Maybe you should--"

"I can't," he said morosely. The knitted fabric of the scarf kissed his nose when he nuzzled it.

"Why?"

"Because… Wait why do you care? I though you hated him." He said, tone thick with accusation.

"I still mildly do, but even though he keeps hurting you, you love him. At least try to fix this between you two."

Kaname met Zero on his way from the Chairman's office. "Zero." He'd noticed that Aidou had been looking depressed for the past week and a half and Zero was quieter than usual.

"Kuran-san."

Kaname, sensing the pain emanating from the prefect's aura rested breached his personal space a little more. "Is something wrong?"

Zero shook his head.

A faint smile graced his sublime face. "You're a bad liar."

Zero sighed. He wanted to be mad at Kaname, but he couldn't. None of this was Kaname's fault. _He _had decided to let the pureblood fuck him. Sexually pleasing the pureblood had been his choice and no one else's. He was at fault. "I told him."

Kaname's visage changed for a brief moment. "I see." He switched his gaze to the left. "That would explain everything." He mumbled quietly.

Aidou walked to the open window and looked out, heart plummeting at the scene of Kaname-sama and Zero so close.

Zero turned to the window when Kaname's gaze shifted upward. His eyes widened and he allowed a sliver of hope to slowly unravel when he saw the noble staring out the open window. "Hanabusa," he whispered, yearningly.

Needles dug through Aidou's nucleus. Zero belonged to someone else. He swallowed and walked away.

Zero swallowed the sting of rejection. "I need to go." Ignoring the pureblood, he retreated to his dorm room.

* * *

Later, Aidou strode into Kaname's sizeable suite. "You wanted to see me Kaname-sama?" He kept his eyes on the floor as if admiring the artisanship.

"Kiryuu-kun told me that he disclosed our little secret to you."

"Yes." He swallowed.

Kaname crossed his legs, studying Aidou with predatory eyes, and settled into his leather chair. "Are you angry?"

Aidou decided not to answer that question.

"I see. Why are you angry?"

What the fuck kind of question was that? Was Kaname-sama patronizing him or gloating? Aidou swallowed his ire. "Because I love him." He clenched his fists. "And he was supposed to be mine!" The outburst came out of its own volition. He pinched his lips, calming his agitation. Damn. His mouth was trying to get him killed.

Kaname's face remained impassive.

"I-I'm sorry fro that outburst Kaname-sama," he apologized, giving a respectful bow.

Kaname rested his hands in his lap. "You're entitled to it…. This time. I _am _genuinely sorry that you had to find out our little secret. However, it does settle certain matters." He eyed Aidou shortly. "You may leave."

Aidou bowed and strode out of the room. He flopped down on his bed, picking up a box of pocky. He could not even bring himself to hate Kaname-sama. Kaname-sama was a pureblood; he was entitled to take whatever he wanted. He closed his eyes, sucking on a stick of pocky and wriggled until his fluffy pillows cradled his head.

He would never have Zero because he belonged to a pureblood. How could he fight Kaname? Kaname-sama was a pureblood, he was perfect. Zero he-- he couldn't want him. No matter how much he wanted Zero, he could never have him. He opened his eyes, wiping away the teardrops that clung to his abundant lashes. "Oh, Zero."

* * *

The next night was cloudy, a promise of impending rain.

Zero stopped when Kain met him at the door.

"Down the hall last door to the left."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated me."

"Only mildly."

"Then why tell me where he is?" He asked, growing suspicious.

"He's been miserable this past week and it doesn't matter if I like it or not, you make him happy."

Zero nodded in thanks and started walking, but stopped when Kain called him.

"Don't break his heart again," he warned.

Zero detected the rest of the unspoken threat (i.e. 'I'll light you up like a freaking roman candle if you do'). He nodded and continued to his destination. He stopped at the last door knowing that he was in the right place because of the GENIUS AT WORK sign posted on the entrance. He gathered his courage, calming himself and opened the door. He knew it sounded selfish, but he was doing this for himself. If he continued to be alone, he would relapse into his old anti-social, self-loathing behavior that Aidou had managed to lift him from (he was still half way anti-social and self-loathing now). Taking in another breath, he opened the door.

The room was obviously a laboratory. Beakers filled with various colored liquids, several finished and unfinished contraptions (many of which looked dangerous) were situated around the room. Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves blocked several windows. An oak desk with a sleek computer and pile of notebooks situated atop it was at the back of the room and a blackboard that was currently in use at the front of the room.

Zero walked towards the front of the room, wondering if one of the beakers should be bubbling furiously.

Aidou finished his calculations. "What do you think Albert?" He asked no one in particular. He rubbed his chin. "Any mistakes? Perhaps I should--." Zero's aura kissed his. He turned, eyes going wide when he saw their close proximity. Dammit, he couldn't run away.

The small noble drank in the sight of the handsome prefect. It had been so long since they were close. He found himself wanting to nestle in the prefect's embrace. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Zero."

"Kain still hates me," he said trying to lighten the mood.

Aidou logged his calculations in his clipboard. "With good reason."

Zero grit his teeth. Aidou wasn't giving him any rope. Shit. "I came here because I need to talk to you."

Damn. His calculations had been off. "So talk," he said coldly. He had to be cold like ice because if he allowed himself to feel his resolve would crumble.

Zero watched the little noble erasing the blackboard in surprise. It had been a long time since he'd been on the receiving end of that glacial demeanor. "Hanabusa I'm, sorry."

"You said that already."

How could talk to a person that kept any emotion locked in a vault? Where was his Aidou? Where was his warm, lively Aidou? "Then tell me what you want me to say."

Aidou continued erasing the blackboard, deliberately taking his time. He had to stay busy, because if he looked at Zero he would lose it. "There is nothing to say Zero."

"Yes there is! This is not it Hanabusa. It can't be." He walked to Aidou and snatched the eraser from his hand. "Hanabusa, I--" He composed himself. "I know that it was wrong, but you won't even tell me how you feel. Or even talk to me." He growled, trying not to sound angry. He expected Aidou not to talk to him, but that didn't mean it didn't upset him.

Aidou clenched his fists. "Fine!" He turned on Zero, blue eyes smoldering. "Zero, you knew how I felt about you, but you- you lead me on. While I was trying to get to know you, to show you I was serious about my feels, you were--!" He lowered his tone. "You were letting my pureblood friend fuck you as payment for favors."

Despite having lowered his pitch an octave, Aidou's remark did not lose any of its venomous bite. The disdain in those words, bored into Zero's heart, rending it to shreds. He blinked, voice growing soft. "Fine, I'm a whore is that what you're saying? Because I already know what I am."

Aidou's eyes widened. He had not meant it like that. And he didn't want Zero to think so lowly of himself. "Don't you ever say that!" He reprimanded him. "You're not a whore. You were in a bad situation and did what you had to survive." He twirled his thumbs nervously, wanting to touch Zero.

What the hell? He stared at Aidou with a bemused expression. "If that's how you fell then why won't you look at me anymore? Why did you say it's over?" He asked. He needed to know, he _had _to know why Aidou ignored him. If anger or disgust didn't fuel his actions then what did?

"Because you slept with a pureblood." He whispered into his hand, as if it bad things would happen if he said it any louder. Pained cerulean pits lifted from the floor and found his eyes. "He's a pureblood, Zero. You slept with a pureblood and I'm only a noble. We can't be together." Those last four words actually physically hurt him. He grimaced and turned away, going to his clipboard and walking towards one of the contraptions (a flying machine). God he hoped Zero dropped it-- never mind this was Zero he was talking about.

"Why not?" Zero asked. He was not going to ease off Aidou; he would get a straight answer.

"Because I cannot encroach upon his territory." He picked up the notebook next to it, going over the various drawings and calculations.

Zero growled. "I am not his territory!" He roared.

Aidou frowned. "God you're so ignorant of vampire ways."

Zero folded his arms. "Then educate me."

Aidou turned at the tone in Zero's voice. He knew that tone. It was the tone Zero used when he was determined. He sighed. It was inevitable. "Kaname-sama is a pureblood, you are an ex-human, and I'm only a noble."

Zero frowned. "Yeah, I know our ranks."

"You're the bedmate of a pureblood. Do you know what a Level D is good for in my society? One thing." He eyed Zero making sure he got the point. "They don't have rights or choices. If a higher-ranking vampire like a pureblood wants them, they take them. They make them their thrall. So no matter what _you _think, to him you're his."

Zero gazed at Aidou, silent. The defeated look in those blue eyes yanked all of his heartstrings. "Hanab--"

Aidou shook his head. "I am only a noble and despite my huge ego even I know that no noble has any right to take the bedmate of pureblood." Aidou nearly choked on his words. It hurt so badly. He wanted to be with Zero, but he-- it was so painful.

Zero shook his head vehemently. "I am _NOT _his mate."

"You don't see it that way but in vampire society in the hierarchy that's how it is." He blinked tears from his eyes. He was not going to cry, not this time.

Zero growled. "I don't care!" He didn't care. He couldn't give a crap about what Aidou was saying. He wanted to be with Aidou, hierarchy be damned. Now he understood Aidou's behavior. Aidou hadn't been angry with him. He'd been hurt, but he was angry at the situation because he knew what it meant for their relationship. "I want you," he said, tenderness lacing his tone. He reached out tentatively, rested a hand on the small noble's shoulder.

Aidou regarded Zero with bemused eyes. Zero's touch felt like iced tea on a sweltering summer day. However, he couldn't let himself enjoy this touch. Zero was not his. "Why?" He begrudgingly drew away. "Kaname's perfect Zero. You've had the pristine elixir of a pureblood. Why would you want mine?" Some part of Aidou began to hope and he tried his best to ignore it, but it continued pestering him.

"I'm only a noble. My blood is not life-giving, I do not have godlike power, and my body is weaker." His voice choked on the tears. He hated admitting any weaknesses, but he would do it for Zero. Zero deserved to be with the person that was perfect, someone that eternal, and someone that was powerful. Kaname fit the bill perfectly. Why would anyone choose a noble over a pureblood? It just did not happen. "Th- that's what you will have with Kaname-sama. With me you'll just be trading down." What? Aidou was at times egotistical, but he knew when he was outclassed and though he would whine and huff, he was not afraid to admit it. Zero was slipping through his fingers right before his eyes.

The tears leaking freely down Aidou's cheeks were tearing him apart. "I don't care."

Aidou's eyes widened. "Why?" Were his ears deceiving him? Did he just hear Zero say that he didn't care about Kaname's obviously better attributes? He wiped his tears, trying to calm himself so that they would stop falling.

Zero's features softened. "Because you're the one in my heart." He inched closer, grasping the noble's hand.

Aidou looked a little lost. "But the hierarchy…"

"Fuck the hierarchy."

Aidou's eyes widened. But vampire society was based around a strict hierarchy. Kaname was a pureblood, he was better. "B-but…" Aidou hiccupped. Why would Zero want to be with him? "I can't be Kaname-sama."

A sweet smile passed over Zero's mouth and he gazed at the tiny noble staring at him in wonder. "I don't want or need you t be him." He drew Aidou closer.

"You're choosing me?" He asked, voice rife with incredulity. His brain was whirling in a fit. 'Does not compute! Does not compute!' Was Zero insane? He was not a pureblood. He was not-- He was in love with Zero and he had a chance right now to be with him, despite whatever the hierarchy dictated.

"Mm-hm." He drew Aidou closer.

"But--"

Zero sent him a stern glower.

"I'll be quiet now."

Zero smiled satisfactorily. "Good boy." Zero drew the small noble close to him, leaning forward to brush their lips together. "I missed you." He captured Aidou's lips in a bruising kiss, drawing away only when that little need for oxygen arose.

Aidou smiled up at him, cheeks scarlet, azure orbs shining beatifically. He nuzzled Zero's shirt, basking in the security and warmth of the embrace. These arms were his stronghold and this man was his rock.

Zero's heart melted at that beautiful face gazing up at him. It still frightened him to think that he could have lost his little angel. "Hana-chan."

He hummed in answer, listening contentedly to the steady beat of Zero's heart.

"Want to go out with me tomorrow?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

An elated smile accompanied by a scarlet blush crossed his cherry lips, lighting up his entire face. Finally! "I thought you'd _never _ask!" He squeezed Zero. "Yay!" He buried his face in Zero's collar.

Zero chuckled. Aidou was freaking adorable. They shared another kiss. "I've been baking all week. Cross gave most of my cakes and pies away, but I still have some pecan coconut cookies. You want them?"

Aidou loved cookies. "Yes." Aidou stepped back and shed his lab coat when Zero released him. "Albert, hold down the fort. I'll feed you later."

Zero stared at Aidou's ass for a moment before asking: "Who is Albert?"

Aidou led him to a cage next to one of the bookcases. He pointed to one of the white lab rats. "This is Albert, my star." He smiled when 'Albert' stood on his hind legs and sniffed at his hand. "The other one is Marie." He gestured to the plumper more lethargic rat. "She been a lazy bum lately, I think she's pregnant. But, we'll see soon. Damn, I'll have to find the babies a good home."

Zero raised an eyebrow when Aidou cooed at the rodents. "Um, are you ready?" Aidou was so weird.

"Yep." He fell into step with Zero.

He grasped the noble's smaller hand leaning over to sniff his hair. Mm, lavender.

Aidou grinned, pink tingeing his cheeks. "I love you."

Zero smiled, telegraphing his deep affection through his eyes. They stopped to share a kiss.

Had the two lovers not been occupied with the passion of their kiss, they would have heard the open and closing of a camera shutter.

* * *

**A.N.: Noooooo! I broke my rule, this is over twenty pages. Goddammit where are you muse? The plot bunnies are taking over, they're eating all of my food, and they are sleeping in my bed. **

**Anyway. I know it was a bit of an angsty chapter and I tried to tone it down, but darn it came out this way. Anyhow, I hope no one is OOC and if they are, my bad. I hope you enjoy and if you do please R & R. To all of those that have reviewed. *struggles to hold up giant-sized sign* DOMO ARIGATOU! m(_)m**

**Oh and just a small tidbit: The title for this chapter was inspired by Nirvana's song Heart Shaped Box.**

**Next Chapter: Rain, Go Away. I'm on My First Date**

**Preview:**

**Yuki opened her umbrella before walking out into the downpour. Why didn't Zero just park under the garage for god's sake? Now, she had to walk outside and tell him what Chairman said. 'My kawaii musume please tell Zerorin to get the tarpaulin in the garage, I don't want Beulah getting pelted.' She rolled her eyes as she jogged across the rain-slicked flagstone. "Who names their black convertible Beulah anyway, why not Buff or Gina?" **

**Her brow knitted in confusion. Why were the windows fogged up? She wiped the condensation from the windows and peered through it. Her eyes expanded and her jaw fell slack at the sight that met her. **

**TTYL ^-^**


	21. Rain Go Away, I'm on My First Date

**I do not own Vampire Knight. *sob***

**Rain Go Away, I'm on My First Date**

Zero sat down at the dining table across from Yuki. He wanted to take Aidou some place special and there was no way he was driving him anywhere on his motor scooter. He swallowed a mouthful of rice. "Cross-san."

Kaien drank some of his tea. "Yes Zerorin?" He spread some marmalade on his toast.

"Can I borrow your car?"

He swallowed a piece of toast. "The black one or the red one?"

"The black one."

Honey eyes widened. "Beulah?" Beulah was his baby, his vehicular queen. Zero wanted to borrow his car for his first date with Aidou.

"Yes Beulah."

Kaien tried not to grin. "Well, I'll let you borrow her… but you'll have to do the chores that I write up."

Zero almost swallowed. He knew the lunatic probably had some wicked chores lined up for him, but he would do anything for Aidou. "Deal."

Zero picked up the list Kaien left for him and sighed. He spent the day outside, cleaning the gutters, sweeping the porch, and mowing the lawn. After he finished his outside chores, he went inside, taking five minutes to finish a glass of lemonade. He cleaned the entire house (including the dreaded task of doing laundry), having tea and cookies with Kaien, being a guinea pig for the Chairman's pineapple and squid soup, and lastly, cleaning the stove.

Zero took off his cleaning gloves after using the oven cleaner and took in a breath. Okay, the entire house was clean and he was finished outside. Now, he could collect his prize. He strode up the stairs and walked to Cross' door. He knocked loudly on the door, raising an eyebrow when he heard cursing.

The door opened revealing Kaien standing wrapped in a sheet. His honey colored hair was mussed and a love bite stood out on the olive skin of his shoulder. "Zerorin?"

"I'm done, give me the keys," he answered shortly.

"Oh, right." He turned and pushed the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

Zero caught a peek of his naked sensei languishing on the bed. He backpedaled, hoping that his retinas didn't catch fire from the sight. That was wrong on so many levels.

Cross returned carrying a keychain with a rhinestone 'C' on it. "Take care of Beulah. And don't get any stains on the leather." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah." He took the keys from his hand.

Kaien leaned over and whispered, "Good luck on your first date."

Zero restrained a smile and strode down the hallway.

Aidou held up two shirts to gauge his cousin's opinion. "What do you think?"

Kain raised an eyebrow. Sweater vests were not choice on a first date. He shook his head. "No."

"No?" He looked at both sweater-vests, trying to find what was wrong with them.

"Get another of your shirts."

"Polo?"

Kain shrugged. "Sure."

Zero stepped out of his bathroom, holding a towel around his waist. He walked to the closet and pulled out his outfit for the night. After getting dressed, he traveled to Kaien's home to watch the news. The weatherman predicted 75° temperatures and no rain. Satisfied with the report Zero went to go on his date.

* * *

Aidou peeked out of the curtain in the foyer. He looked at the wall clock. It read 6:40. Zero was ten minutes late. Did he forget? Did he back out? Was he standing him up? He worked his bottom lip, fidgeting nervously. Butterflies decided to settle into his belly, flapping furiously. He peeped out the window again. No, Zero.

"Yo."

He turned to see Shiki standing behind him, a stick of chocolate pocky hanging from his mouth.

"Waiting on your boyfriend?"

Aidou stared at him with slight bemusement. "Yeah."

Shiki put his hands in his pockets. "I know I give you a lot of shit, but. I'm kind of happy you two are dating."

Aidou smiled. "Oh?"

"Yeah you two are an odd couple like me and Taku-kun, but… you're going to be good together."

"Thanks, but who are you and what have you done with Shiki?"

Shiki sniffed. "We were having a moment and you just ruined it jackass."

Aidou pouted at him. He was about to come up with a witty remark when he felt Zero's aura. He grinned and opened the door, brow furrowing when he saw the sleek, black car pull up to the stoop.

Zero stopped the car and hopped out, striding to the tiny blonde standing on the step.

"Wow, nice ride."

Zero drew him into his arms, not noticing the brunette standing just inside the doorway. "Thanks." He looked down lovingly into azure eyes.

"Chairman's?"

"Yeah."

Aidou pressed closer. "Does he know you have it?"

Zero gave Aidou a 'look'. "Yes." He leaned over to kiss him, but looked up when he felt Shiki's eyes.

Aidou reached behind him and closed the door, tilting his head back and parting his lips for a kiss. He melted into Zero when the taller vampire drew him close and captured his lips.

Zero broke the lip lock, drawing away to check out Aidou's outfit. The small noble was attired in a light blue and orange plaid button-up shirt, snug-fitting slim jeans, and sneakers. "You look great Hana-chan." Who the hell was he kidding? Aidou looked good enough to eat. Thank god for slim jeans.

He blushed at the leering gaze Zero tried to hide. "Thank you. You look yummy too."

Zero accepted the compliment graciously and they shared a quick kiss. Before they got into the car, Kain caught them. The fiery-haired vampire fussed over Aidou, threatened Zero good-naturedly, and left them alone (only after Aidou whined about him being embarrassing).

* * *

They chatted idly during the ride to the theater. Zero parked the car near the end of the street and walked to the large building. Minutes later, the two stood in the line waiting to get to the front desk. Zero ogled Aidou's ass, which was tantalizingly cupped by his jeans. Damn, Aidou's ass was fucking gorgeous. He wanted to squeeze it.

Aidou stood on his tiptoes, surveying the people ahead of them. He hated being last in line. He felt Zero's eyes ogling his butt with single-minded attention. Scarlet colored his cheeks.

Zero felt his cheeks heat when Aidou cast a coquettish grin over his shoulder. "So what movie do you want to see?"

Aidou studied the promo posters. He didn't want to see an action move, too loud, a horror movie (he had enough scary things in his life), and not a romance movie (he was not a girl). His eyes fell upon the last movie. "Blood Moon."

Zero looked at him curiously. "Are you sure?" He leaned down. "It's about vampires."

"Oh, well I definitely want to see it then!"

Zero sighed. Wonderful. "Blood Moon it is."

"Hey Zero-kun."

Zero regarded the small vampire, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He hummed in answer, taking a step forward when the line moved.

Aidou wanted to ask Zero could he hold his hand, but he was unsure. They were in public and Zero didn't do public affection. He sighed and shook his head, looking away.

Zero studied his date with faint bewilderment. Oh. He was about to grasp Aidou's hand when the tiny noble's back stiffened. What?

Someone was watching them. Aidou glanced over his shoulder. Even with his keen eyesight, he couldn't find the culprit. He looked at his boyfriend, who also seemed to feel the sensation. He would protect Zero with his life.

Reflexively, Zero grasped Aidou's hand, happy that he decided to bring Bloody Rose.

Aidou smiled, blushing cutely. He frowned however when he reached the front. He did NOT like the hungry glances the women were giving Zero. In a bold move, he wrapped his arms around Zero's.

The taller vampire chuckled to himself. Jealous little imp. "Two for Blood Moon."

"Blood Moon is rated 'R', sir. I'm going to need to see some identification from your _friend_."

"He's seventeen."

The woman looked unconvinced. "He looks fourteen, fifteen maybe."

Aidou growled. Over-made up cow. He wanted to tell her that her makeup made her look like a clown, but instead he took out his ID card and handed it to her.

She inspected the card and handed it back, taking Zero's money before handing over the tickets. "Enjoy your movie."

The duo strode through the entrance doors. Aidou released Zero's arms as soon as he spotted the concession stand across the large velvet carpet. He had made it halfway to the concession stand when Zero called him back. He turned and returned to his boyfriend. The two got into a small disagreement about who should pay for the refreshments. It ended however when Aidou frowned and said, "If you haven't noticed I do have a dick."

Zero's cheeks colored slightly. "Jeez, just go." Sometimes he wondered if Aidou had been absent when his siblings were being taught etiquette.

Aidou smiled and ran over to the line, dragging Zero along with him. After ten minutes of waiting, they made it to the front of the line.

The girl blushed when she saw Aidou. "U-um… w-what will you have sir?"

Aidou looked at the menu. "A jumbo popcorn and strawberry kiwi Mega Gulpie. Oh, what do you want to drink Zero-kun?"

"Black cherry punch."

"And a black cherry punch." He repeated.

Minutes later Zero found himself carrying both 30 oz. cups, Black Black caffeine gum (he refused to give this to Aidou), and sakuma drops while Aidou cradled the sizeable tub of popcorn. He smiled to himself as they walked down the corridor looking for the correct viewing room. The little noble's excitement was near palpable. "First time at the movies?"

He nodded, a broad smile on his face. He could hardly believe he was on his first date with the guy that had been eluding him for about eight months.

They found their designated viewing area and walked into the room, grateful that the movie had not begun.

"This movie must be good," Aidou stated upon seeing the moderate crowd of people sitting in the comfortable red chairs.

"Sure." Why did he ask Aidou to pick the movie? He'd heard a few guys from school discussing the movie, and they did not like it. Oh well. Whatever Aidou wanted, that's what they were going to watch.

The duo found a pair of chairs in the far middle and sat down. Aidou blushed when Zero continued staring at him. "What?"

Zero sighed. "I just didn't think that we would have our first date. I thought you would always hate me because of… you know."

Solemnity painted the blonde's features before he gripped Zero's hand.

Zero's heart warmed. He was head over heels for this little noble. Then he remembered the small objects in his pocket. "Oh." He fished the earplugs from his pocket, handing one pair to Aidou and keeping his own.

"Earplugs?"

"To keep your ears from ringing when we leave." He responded, pushing them into his ear.

Aidou stuffed them into his ear, shooting Zero a grateful smile. The room darkened and the 50 feet screen came to life. After a few seconds, Aidou leaned over and kissed Zero's cheek.

"What was that for?" He wasn't complaining about the kiss, he actually loved feeling Aidou's silken lips against his skin.

"The earplugs." He resettled into the chair.

A series of movie trailers preceded the feature presentation, during which Aidou sucked down over a quarter of his Mega Gulpie. Mm.

Zero shook his head. "Maybe you should slow down on the drink, Hana."

"Why? It's good."

"Yeah, but this is a two-hour movie."

Aidou canted his head questioningly. "Oh." He could hold his water just fine. With that thought, he sucked down another mouthful of the delicious fruity drink.

Zero reached over and picked up a handful of popcorn, popping the buttery snack into his mouth.

"Zero-kun," Aidou whined softly.

He swallowed the popcorn and looked at the tiny blonde. "Hmm?"

Aidou chewed his lip nervously. "Can I lay my head on your shoulder?"

Zero regarded the charming noble briefly. Aidou was such a loveable uke. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his soft cheek. "You don't have to ask me that anymore." The resultant elated grin that traversed Aidou's face gladdened Zero's heart.

The movie started. It was a romance/drama with the cliché plot of a vampire falling in love with a human. Although the movie was shot beautifully and the dialogue was engaging, Aidou found several inaccuracies that irked him. Vampires were not undead; they all were NOT on the same level, and for fuck's sake they DID age to a certain degree. Perhaps the portion that peeved him the most was all the blood when the movie simulated a vampire feeding off a victim. Vampires were _NOT_ such sloppy eaters! The movie was a stereotyping flop.

Growing disinterested, he occupied his time with finishing his beverage and then with nuzzling the collar of Zero's neck. Mmm. Zero smelled like vanilla and spice. "Mmm, Zero you smell good," he purred. He glided his masterful tongue up the visible column of Zero's neck to his ear, gliding over the shell, and began nibbling on the lobe. To his utter delight, Zero visibly shuddered. He grinned deviously, so he had discovered one of Zero's erogenous zones.

Zero turned to his little rascal. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

Aidou looked at him, face a portrait of feigned innocence. "Tasting you."

Zero held back a moan. The seductive overtone in Aidou's voice was fucking hot. "Watch the movie."

"But I'm bored," he whined, giving a dramatic sigh when Zero gave him a stern gaze.

* * *

Half an hour later and all the juice he drank had wreaked havoc on his bladder. He notified Zero of his departure and exited the room, walking down the corridor and to the secluded bathroom. He surveyed the bathroom. It was a moderately tidy bathroom with white walls and glossy tiles. He picked a stall and entered.

He'd hardly started relieving himself when the bathroom door opened and heavy footsteps tramped across the floor to the stall next to him.

The hair on the back of his neck tickled and that foreboding sensation washed over him. What was going on? Why did he keep feeling like he was being watched? He finished and after getting his private bits in order, exited the stall and walked to the sink. He washed his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. Lust wrapped him in its familiar clutches, digging into his chest. Damn. He sucked in a breath, gazing at his red tinted eyes in the mirror, and darted into the bathroom when the knob to the opposite stall turned. He flopped down on the lid of the toilet, trying to wet his dry mouth.

God, he wanted it. He wanted Zero's blood so bad. Sure he'd come to the bathroom because nature called, but mostly it was because Zero's alluring scent beckoned him. He wanted to plunge his fangs into the prefect's creamy neck and drink until sated. He wanted to taste Zero's elixir and revel in the intimate act known only to his kind. But he couldn't do it. If he bit Zero, he would never forgive him.

He reached into his pocket and produced a bottle of blood tablets. With a sigh, he shook a small pill into his palm and threw it into his mouth, nearly gagging at the taste when he swallowed. For a few moments, he sat on the toilet, waiting for the tablet to control his urges. After the hunger subsided, he stood and exited the stall.

The stranger that had been in the next stall stood over the sink checking his appearance.

Aidou ignored the man and proceeded to check his appearance. It was only when he felt the weight of the man's gaze did he look up. "It's impolite to stare," he stated bluntly. He knew he was not being polite, but he didn't like people staring at him. It was creepy.

The man cracked a smile. "I know this may sound like a come on, but don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No you don't, and it does sound like a come on." He ran a hand through his hair, making sure his trademark hairstyle remained intact.

"I'm no fag, at least not exclusively," he grinned when Aidou's eyes narrowed.

His senses were tingling. Something was not right. He caught the shadow that passed over the stranger's face.

"What are you doing here?"

Aidou raised an eyebrow. "That's a stupid question. We are in a movie theatre after all," he answered, tone condescending.

The man stepped forward not too close to provoke the boy. "I mean what is a person like _you_ doing here?"

Aidou's brow furrowed. Was the man referring to his race? Or was he talking about something else? "This is a free country." Aidou studied the man. The stranger was tall with thick black hair pulled into a ponytail, sharp brown eyes, and a brawny build. Overall, he would not be a problem if he attacked. Tall though he was, the man was only human.

The man laughed, a dark sound that unsettled Aidou. "Don't play coy with me child. You know what I mean." He leaned on the counter.

Was this man a Hunter?

"Your kind shouldn't be mingling with humans."

Cerulean eyes narrowed. This man was dangerous, but he was not the one watching him. Aidou snorted and exited the bathroom, striding swiftly down the corridor. Faint footsteps reached his ears. He was being followed. He opened the door and entered the theatre room.

Zero was thinking about going to look for his date when Aidou sat next to him. "What took you so--?" He noticed the uneasy expression claiming the tiny vampire's features. "What's wrong?"

Aidou mustered a bright smile. "Nothing." He laid his head on Zero's shoulder and continued watching the movie. Zero always made him feel safe.

"So how did you like the movie?" Zero asked as they strode down the sidewalk to the car.

Aidou wrinkled his nose. "It would have been better if it had not been so inaccurate. Vampires will combust if the sun hits them." He clicked his tongue. "As if."

Zero chuckled at Aidou's huffy state. "You picked the movie." He opened the door to the car and got in, strapping on his safety belt after settling into the leather.

"Unfortunately that is true." He shut the door and put on his seatbelt.

* * *

Moments later after they were in traffic, Aidou looked away from the gothic scenery of the town to his boyfriend. "So where are we going?"

Zero looked at Aidou with amethyst eyes gleaming naughtily. "It's a secret."

Aidou watched Zero briefly before sighing. Zero was so beautiful and he was all his. "Zero I want pocky."

"What, now?"

"Well yes."

Zero accelerated when the light turned green. "You'll have to wait until later," he said firmly.

Aidou pouted. "But I want them." He needed something to distract him from falling prey to the intoxicating odor of Zero's scent and pouncing on him.

"No."

Moments later, Zero walked out of the convenience store. God he was such a frigging sucker for those damn blue eyes. He grumbled under his breath and strolled to the car, opening the door and climbing in. "Here you go."

Aidou took the box, grinning with glee before tearing it open and inserting a stick into his mouth. "Thank you!"

Zero sighed at the cute smile Aidou gave him. He loved that smile. "Okay, let's go."

They were a half a mile out of town when a sudden heavy rain started. Zero groan, seeing his plans go up in smoke. "No, no, no."

Aidou finished chewing another pocky stick. He loved orange melon flavor. "What's wrong?"

"It's raining!" He gripped the steering wheel. Stupid weatherman needed to be fired!

Aidou looked at the rain pouring down the windshield. "I can see that."

Zero's shoulders slumped. "I was going to take you to a sakura orchard."

"Oh." Aidou had no idea why Zero wanted to take him to see a sakura orchard, but he was not going to tell his boyfriend that fact. Perhaps there was a special reason that Zero wanted to take him.

"I can't take you to the hanami, so I figured I could take you to the yozakura, but now it fucking rains." He took a curve down the wooded road.

"But Zero, I've never been to a yozakura."

Zero smiled. "I know, that's why I wanted to take you. I wanted you to experience something so special for the first time on our first date." He blushed slightly at the end of his explanation.

Aidou grinned sweetly, leaning over kiss his cheek. "You're so sweet Zero-kun."

The corners of his mouth quirked. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter, now." He just wanted Aidou to experience an important human tradition with him, but it seemed like even the weather was against him.

Aidou smiled, patting Zero's shoulder. "How about we go to the lake and eat the dinner you fixed us there." He found it quite amusing that Zero actually tried hiding food in a picnic basket. His prefect should know that vampires had a keen sense of smell.

Zero sighed. Stupid rain. "Yeah."

* * *

Moments later, they pulled up to the guardrail overlooking the vast lake and stopped.

Pushing his seat back, Zero grasped the handle of the covered basket from the backseat. He uncovered it, retrieving two bento boxes (one red the other the color of a panda), a pair of beautifully etched glasses, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice (they are underage after all).

Aidou admired the panda for a split second before opening the bento box and tearing into his food. He LOVED Zero's cooking. "Hey don't worry Zero-kun." He said after swallowing a dumpling. "We could always go next week."

Zero shook his head. "I graduate in two weeks Hana."

"Oh! That's right. You'll have exams for the duration of next week." Oh crap. He hadn't gotten anything for Zero as a graduation present. Crap. He would have to figure it out later.

"I won't see you next week." He did not like the idea of not being able to spend much time with his little vampire. He took a sip of drink. "Not as much as I'd like."

"As long as I see you for even a few minutes that's enough for me." He said, gazing meaningfully at his boyfriend.

Zero's features softened and he reached over, caressing the curve of Aidou's jaw with his fingertips.

Aidou smiled adoringly.

Their eyes locked, their hearts warming at the affection each found swimming in the other's gaze. Aidou's cheeks burned when Zero caressed his bottom lip with his thumb. Aidou's soft lips reminded him of fresh-picked strawberries. He leaned over and shared a quick kiss. Once settled back into their individual seats Zero spoke, "we're having dinner at some fancy restaurant after my graduation ceremony. I want you to come."

Aidou beamed at Zero. "Of course!" Zero wanted to share his life with him. He wanted to draw his boyfriend into his arms and kiss him senseless.

Zero loved when Aidou's eyes sparkled, the little noble's azure depths were the envy of even the finest sapphires. However, there was bad news, which would no doubt hurt his little ii-hito*. "Um…" He slurped some noodles from his chopsticks to stall from time. He swallowed, trying not to lose his nerve when perceptive azure globes speared him.

"Sensei is accompanying us as well and…" He tunneled his hands through his hair nervously, trying to find the right words to soften the blow.

Aidou studied Zero through their silence until it dawned on him. "Oh. You don't want him to know about us." A bitter edge laced his tone and the temperature in the car dropped. He closed the bento box, suddenly not hungry, and placed it on the dashboard. He laid his head on the sill of the passenger door and watched the raindrops stream down the glass pane. He loved Zero. Why was there so many things standing in their way?

Zero pinched his lips. Great. He'd just gotten Aidou back a day before and he was already royally fucking up their first date.

Aidou sat up. "You said that you didn't care about other people's opinions," he said accusingly.

Zero turned in his seat to face his boyfriend, bento box forgotten on the dashboard. "Yeah, but sensei isn't 'other people' Hanabusa. I was with him as much as I was with my parents, if not more. He's like a father to me and I want him to be there," he said reasonably, holding the small noble's gaze evenly.

Aidou studied Zero, perceiving the flurry of emotions swimming in amethyst orbs.

"He just got used to me being a vampire. I don't want to drop another bomb about--"

"Your boyfriend being a vampire," he finished for him.

Zero narrowed his eyes slightly. "Actually that I'm into boys. It would be a little much."

Aidou listened carefully to his prefect, realizing that he was being childish. Not everything revolved around him. "I understand. I'm not happy about it, but if it's what you want Zero, I'll do it."

Zero grinned. "So for one night I just need you to act like my friend."

"I can do that." His eyes sparkled naughtily. "Or we could be friends that grope and make out when no one else is looking."

Zero tousled the blonde's soft hair. "Or in the bathroom."

Aidou's eyes sparkled. "That would be great!" A scarlet blush painted his cheeks when Zero caressed his temple. He marveled at the prefect's ability to turn him into a blushing idiot. He glowered at the gearshift between them. That stupid thing was barring his way to cuddling with Zero. Maybe… No, Zero would definitely not agree. _Ask him already!_ "Zero."

He hummed in response.

"Um… can I… um." He fidgeted uneasily. "Never mind."

Aidou always looked so cute when he was unsure. "What is it Hana-chan?"

"Can I- can I sit on your lap?"

Zero, who had turned to face the steering wheel, considered Aidou's request. He could let Aidou sit on his lap without getting a hard-on… Right? With pondering eyes, he studied the lithe vampire batting his enticing sapphire depths. An image of Aidou's nice ass pressed against is crotch surfaced in his mind. Maybe he could stand it if Aidou didn't move around. "Sure."

Aidou quickly crawled over the gearshift and sat in his boyfriend's lap. Everything was according to plan.

Zero bit his lip as Aidou wriggled around until comfortable. "Comfy?"

Aidou nodded.

Zero would later learn that his lap was Aidou's favorite place to sit.

Aidou grasped his panda bento box and the pair finished their meal in a comfortable silence. Aidou washed his food down with the fruity beverage. A second later, he inserted a stick of pocky into his mouth, humming contentedly, and leaned against the older vampire.

Zero buried his nose in Aidou's soft locks, noting the tiny mewl he uttered. Mm. Lavender. Amethyst eyes studied the little angel in his lap munching happily on his pocky. Zero was sure that Aidou was addicted to the sugary treat. "Why do you like pocky so much?"

Aidou shrugged and turned to position himself crossways in Zero's lap, grinding his ass into Zero's crotch unintentionally.

Zero breath hitched in his chest as a spike of heat bolted down his spine.

Aidou's face was serious. "It was my first taste of human confections. You could liken it to sex."

"Then clearly you haven't had sex."

"Yes I have!" He asserted, face growing sad when he realized what he'd said. "It was w--" He interrupted himself. He was soiled, a dirty, filthy tool. Wicked images filled his mind. The searing pain knifing through him as his insides tore, the sadistic gleam in ice blue eyes, the disparaging comments, and the beatings surfaced in his mind. And suddenly he was back in _that_ room.

Zero examined Aidou closely, noticing the vacant look in his normally lively azure eyes. It looked as if was remembering horrific memories. "Hana." He called softly,

No response.

"Hanabusa," he called louder, giving him a slight shake.

Aidou snapped back to his senses. The first think meeting his eyes were Zero's concerned lavender pools. "Oh…"

Zero squeezed the smaller vampire's shoulders. "Where did you go just now?"

He didn't dare tell Zero what heinous memories he'd just relived. If he told him, Zero would surely reject him. He looked down at his hands, shaking his head much like a child refusing to give up their favorite teddy bear.

The pain etching Aidou's normally cheery face felt like a physical blow to Zero's heart. He lifted Aidou's chin up with a finger. He wanted to take away Aidou's pain. "Tell about what happened."

Aidou's brow furrowed. "Then tell me about that night."

Zero flinched and looked away.

"Didn't think so." Realizing he'd pulled the scab off an old wound, he put a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant it. He had not meant to be so calloused; it was just that he was scared. "I'm sorry!" He took Zero's hands in his. "Zero I'm sooo sorry. I-- it's just…" He hung his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered contritely.

Zero grabbed the smaller vampire as he was crawling out of his lap and drew him into a bolstering embrace. He'd always thought that Aidou was a superficial clown, but now he saw different. He could see those tear tracks that Kain had spoken of and it tormented him. He crushed Aidou closer, allowing his affection to wash over the small vampire.

Aidou closed his eyes, allowing Zero's presence and aura to placate his flurried emotions. When they ended the hug, Aidou smiled and offered Zero a stick of pocky. "Pocky?"

Zero shook his head. Aidou really was endearing.

Aidou shrugged and inserted the treat into his mouth. He continued to eat during the silence infusing the air between them.

Zero sighed when Aidou nuzzled his neck. "I'm moving away," he blurted.

Aidou stopped feeling an arrow shoot through him. He was moving? His Zero was moving? Away from him? "No Zero you can't!" He latched onto him, poking out his bottom lip.

"Relax." He kissed Aidou's forehead. "I'm only moving in with my sensei."

What! Not only was Zero moving away he was moving in with his forthright, belligerent sensei. He was never going to Zero again. "Why?"

He slipped an arm around Aidou's slim waist. "Well, I'm old enough to become a Hunter and I need to study more so I can become a capable junior Hunter and advance. Plus, sensei offered."

Aidou frowned. "But he doesn't like me and he won't approve of us. I'll never see you again."

Zero ruffled Aidou's hair. "Don't be silly, we'll see each other."

The sincerity in Zero's tone melted Aidou. He wanted to kiss Zero, to feel his soft skin beneath his questing hands. Was now a good time to make out? He decided not to analyze it and just went on instinct. With a little shifting, he straddled the older male. He leaned forward, lips inches from Zero. "Zero," he whispered, breath tickling over Zero's lips.

"Yeah?" He felt the rise intensity in the air between them. He stared at the sinfully full cherry lips a whisker away from his own mouth. God, he wanted to devour Aidou's sweet lips and let his hands roam over alabaster skin.

"I want…" He whispered in a voice that nearly turned Zero's brain to soup. Tiny sparks danced through him when he skimmed his lips across Zero's inviting mouth. He glanced up into amethyst eyes, detecting the desirous glint in their depths. Eagerly he leaned forward and joined their mouths.

Zero reacted instantly, licking the noble's bottom lip in a quest for entrance. Their tongues dueled in a bid for dominance, ending with Zero gaining the upper hand. He deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into Aidou's warm cavern. He tasted Aidou, caressing the sensitive flesh of his jaw, gliding his skillful tongue over the vampire's lengthening fangs.

Aidou shivered and tightened his hold on Zero's silver strands. Mmm. Zero's tongue was quickly liquefying his brain. He gave a half-hearted attempt at controlling his vampire urges, but gave up. As Zero was breaking the kiss, he bit the other male's tongue.

Zero drew away quickly, gazing at Aidou with slight caution.

Aidou's greedy eyes however were on the ruby droplets crowning Zero's bottom lip. He leaned forward, eagerly, sensuously erasing the ruby stream with a deft tongue. "Mmm." He savored Zero's blood, reveling in its richness.

Zero stared at the tiny noble savoring his blood, eyes zeroing in on his kiss-swollen cherry lips. He lunged forward, capturing the blonde's lips.

They fell into a heated kiss, hands roving feverishly to stroke every inch of exposed skin.

Zero abandoned Aidou's mouth, kissing and nipping a trail along the curvature of his jaw to the junction of his neck, which he proceeded to tease.

Aidou gasped when Zero nipped the erogenous zone of his neck, the nails of the hand stroking the prefect's naked belly digging into his flesh. God he was so hard and from the feel of it so was Zero. Not wanting to be dominated so easily, he rolled his hips forward, grinding their arousals together. Electrical snaps of pleasure bolted through him. He mewled wantonly, mind hazed with lust.

Zero drank in the sight of his lover, eating up the sight of his flushed cheeks and smoldering passion in azure depths.

"Zero." Aidou purred huskily, biting his bottom lips. He was on fire and the only person that could extinguish him was Zero.

Fucking god. Aidou looked… He wanted to fuck him. Hard. Possessed by vehement passion he surged forward, pushing Aidou against the steering wheel.

They both started when the car's horn gave a strident honk. The pair looked at each other, chuckling. Half a second later, they resumed their previous activities, lips and hands continuing their fervent romp.

_Tap! Tap!_

They stopped when someone knocked on the window.

Zero let the window down, fighting a blush creeping onto his cheeks when he saw their interloper. "Good evening omawarisan."

The police officer, a stern-faced man dressed in his slicker, blinked when he saw two flush faced boys. He recovered his composure well. "Do your parents know you two are out in this weather?"

"Yes." He answered, managing to keep the tremble out of his voice when Aidou decided to occupy his hands with feeling him up and his lips with sucking on his neck. "Hana-chan," he whispered.

Aidou ignored him.

The police officer regarded the two boys shortly. "Weatherman says there is a rainstorm heading this way in about another hour. You boys get on home."

Zero nodded. "Yes omawarisan." He let the window up and nudged Aidou.

Aidou whined. He was having so much fun nibbling on Zero. Sighing, he moved to his seat when Zero nudged him again. He buckled up, grumbling under his breath. Stupid human officer, ruining his make out session.

* * *

Once they were on the road, Zero exhaled deeply, willing his near painfully erect penis to go flaccid. Shit, if that police officer had not come along… He decided to take the long way around.

After a few minutes, and the pair had calmed Aidou gave dramatic sigh.

"What's wrong?" He braked at a traffic light.

Aidou pouted. "I'm the uke aren't I?"

The question caught Zero off guard and he would have blushed if it had not been for the adorably sulky expression on Aidou's face. Since when did Aidou use that term? "Well, yeah." There was no need to lie.

"Dammit! Akatsuki is going to laugh at me." Why did he have to be the uke?

Zero chuckled at Aidou's reaction to the new revelation about his 'position'. "Hey now, being an uke is not a bad thing," he soothed. He had been an uke before and in all honesty, it was not so bad, actually it was mind-blowing at times.

Aidou had been dominated all his life and both his semes had been cruel. He did not want to be in that situation again, because he didn't know if he could survive it.

Zero reached over, laying a hand on Aidou's thigh. "I would never hurt you Hana-chan. Ever." He hoped Aidou knew that he would never hurt him.

Aidou looked down at the box of pocky in his lap. He'd heard those words before and the person that said it _had _harmed him. "Promise?" He needed Zero to promise that he would never hurt him, because he knew that the prefect never went back on his word.

The timbre of Aidou's voice made that single word sound as if the tiny noble's entire life was hinging on that one question. "I promise."

Aidou's features perked up and he beamed at Zero.

They spent most of the ride conversing in spurts. Aidou found himself pouting when Zero called him a pocky fanatic after he whined about having none of the treat left in his box. After realizing that the car needed fuel, Zero pulled up to a small gas station parking under the top.

Aidou stared out the window at the rain falling in sheets. So far, tonight had been great. The hairs on his neck bristled and the eerie sensation of someone watching him punctured his features. His keen eyes caught the outline of a shadowy figure in the distance. Closing his eyes, he focused his senses (which although not on the orbit of a pureblood's were still sharp as razors). The pouring rain. Zero's aura brushing his. The human inside the station. The scent of gasoline and pouring rain.

The person was not a vampire. He or she was human, apparently. Why was a human watching them? Aidou didn't realize he'd been pondering for several minutes until Zero opened the door and climbed in.

He studied Aidou for a split second. "Everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh yes, everything is fine, because I'm on a date with you."

Zero grinned and ruffled Aidou's hair. "You're so adorable Hana-chan."

Aidou ducked his head. "Zero."

* * *

They drove around for an hour longer, listening to music and conversing idly, before ending up at Cross Academy, parking in front of Kaien's on-campus home. After looking out of the window, both decided to get out when the rain slacked up.

Aidou gazed at Zero, thirsty eyes trailing from his silver hair to his neck. He wanted Zero's blood, he wanted to plunge his fangs into the prefect's velvety neck, and wallow in the taste of his crimson elixir. He flicked his tongue over his fangs.

Zero felt Aidou's lust rolling off him and it served to fuel his own desires. Damn, gliding is hands over Aidou's small body had felt like heaven. He wanted to do it again. "You want to join me in the backseat?"

The libidinous glint in Zero's lavender orbs, informed Aidou what was on his boyfriend's mind. "Yes." He barely gave Zero enough time to sit down before he plopped onto his lap. He shifted, facing his love, and played in Zero's hair. "I love you Zero."

A soft smile traversed Zero's mouth, his eyes shining with affection. He reached up, caressing his little Hana's cheek. Sometimes it scared him how much he cared for Aidou. He was happy with Aidou and he was afraid that some force was going to steal away his happiness. He pressed his forehead to Aidou, pulling back to capture the shorter vampire's lips.

* * *

Kaien looked out of the kitchen window when headlights shined through the window. "Yuki, my kawaii masume please tell Zerorin to get the tarpaulin in the garage, I don't want Beulah getting pelted."

"Okay," she sighed. Yuki opened her umbrella before walking out into the downpour. Why didn't Zero just park under the garage for god's sake? Now, she had to walk outside and tell him what Chairman said. 'My kawaii musume please tell Zerorin to get the tarpaulin in the garage, I don't want Beulah getting pelted.' She rolled her eyes as she jogged across the rain-slicked flagstone. "Who names their black convertible Beulah anyway, why not Buff or Gina?"

Her brow knitted in confusion. Why were the windows fogged up? She wiped the condensation from the windows and peered through it. Her eyes expanded and her jaw fell slack at the sight that met her. Zero and Aidou were locked in what appeared to be a heated make out session. _Oh my gosh! _Big curious eyes drifted to their intense lip lock to Zero's hand that was squeezing Aidou's ass. Her cheeks turned bright red.

She should turn away and her manners demanded that she do so, but the rest of her was screaming-- Oh, did Zero's hand just go up Aidou's shirt? Her faced burned and heat coiled between her legs.

Zero deserted Aidou's lips, brushing a thumb over Aidou's rosy pink nipples.

Electricity snaked through Aidou, causing shivers to grip him. "Zero." He moaned, tilting his head to allow Zero to ravish his neck. Soft keens escaped his lips when Zero bit him (without his fangs) and sucked his sensitive flesh. He moaned, the fire blooming in his belly intensifying. His body burned, his brain consumed with the urge to relieve himself. Mindlessly, he began grinding his hips against Zero's arousal, slender fingers sneaking beneath his boyfriend's shirt to explore his defined abdomen.

Yuki swallowed, throat going dry. She squeezed her thighs together, sensing the familiar moisture accumulating between her legs. She could not move. She knew that she should leave. She should walk away and give them their privacy. She could easily be spotted if either of them glanced to the left. _Screw that! This is hot._ A voice shouted in her head. She continued to watch them rut with enraptured eyes, face pressed against the windowpane. One of Zero's naughty hands dropped down to caress the small of Aidou's hand, but where was the other?

Aidou bucked his hips into Zero's touch.

Her entire face turned scarlet.

Aidou moaned loudly when Zero touched him _there._

Zero drew away. They were in the wrong position. "Hana." He breathed hotly, brain consumed with lust.

"Mmm?" He moaned out when Zero stroked him through his jeans. God he was going to blow his wad if Zero kept this up.

"Are you sure?"

Aidou regarded him with lust-filled eyes, nuzzling his nose. "You have to ask?"

Zero smiled and shifted Aidou around until the small noble sat crossways in his lap, tickling him during the change of position. He couldn't help but grin when Aidou giggled. Aidou really was adorable.

Yuki ducked, sitting in a crouch, until she felt they were immersed in each other again.

Nimble fingers unbuckled Aidou's belt and undid his pants, sneaking beneath the jeans to grasp his erect organ.

Aidou gasped and he cooed, body shaking uncontrollably. He buried his face in Zero's neck, licking the salty skin. His cock throbbed in his pants begging for release.

Zero smiled triumphantly at Aidou's reaction to his touch. He hadn't even slipped his hands beneath Aidou's boxers and already the small noble was going wild. Giving a wicked grin, he squeezed Aidou's rock-hard prick enjoying the resultant trembling gasp.

Yuki's eyes rounded. Oh my gosh. Zero was-- was he going to… Oh god.

Aidou sucked Zero's earlobe, a hand hiking up the prefect's shirt to tease his navel. He grinned when he heard Zero's breath hitch in his chest. He hummed wantonly when Zero stroked him, hand traveling to the band of his boxers.

Yuki swallowed, hand twitching to touch herself. When Aidou thrust his hips upward, she decided. No one would see her right. A small hand crept downward on a quest to the burneing organ between her thighs, eyes staring unblinking at the erotic scene behind the glass pane. Hooded blue eyes fell upon her and then widened. She stumbled and bolted towards the house.

"Yuki was watching us." He stated casually.

"Fuck." He cursed, removing his hand from his lover's pants.

"What? No don't stop!" He whined, he was so close, just a little more.

"We have to." Damn Yuki's timing. He swallowed, pinching his lips when Aidou moved forward. His dick needed serious attention, but Cross loved Beulah and he did not want to find out what the man would do to him if he found them half-naked and their junk hanging out.

However, Aidou was still in the mood and he was not giving up without a fight. He circled one of Zero's nipples with a finger. "But Zero," he purred in a silken tone, a hypnotizing smile on his face.

Shit, Aidou looked like a sexy little nymph ready to be taken, but Zero resisted. "Come on. Up." He said before his brain liquefied. "I've got to go put the tarp over the car."

Aidou growled, but climbed off his boyfriend, erection still smoldering torturously. He zipped his pants and buckled his belt. He was definitely blaming Yuki for his current case of blue balls. "I want to help."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "In the pouring rain?"

He didn't care if it was raining buckets, he just wanted to be near Zero (plus the rain would help with killing his erection). "I still want to help."

Zero shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Zero and Aidou entered the house, both dripping wet. Kaien stopped in the kitchen archway when he saw the two drenched young men. "Oh! My little boys!" He bounded over to the pair. "Go on into the laundry and get out of those wet clothes. I'll bring you both towels and robes."

They sloshed to the room at the end of the hallway. Aidou scrutinized the room curiously, gazing at the red machines against the wall facing the door. Various baskets sat on the table on the far side of the room, laundry detergent, and fabric softeners were situated on the shelf overlooking the washer and dryer. _So this is what a laundry room_ _looks like_, he mused to himself.

Zero closed the door and started unbuttoning his black shirt.

Aidou blushed and looked away.

"Are you going to start undressing?" Why was Aidou acting all shy?

Aidou shrugged sheepishly and turned his back to him. Why was he so shy to get undressed in front of Zero all of a sudden?

Zero tilted his head. They just finished making out and Zero had been ready to jerk him off not fifteen minutes ago. "What's the matter Hana-chan?"

"Nothing," he said without looking over his shoulder.

"Jeez, Hana it's okay to get undressed in front of each other. We're both guys."

Aidou rolled his eyes. _Yeah except you're the guy I want to fuck me._ He thought to himself. He turned to look at Zero when he felt the stiff silence behind him. He paled when he saw the hint of scarlet on his boyfriend's cheeks. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"It's true." He grinned cheekily enjoying the resultant light chuckle Zero gave. He turned away and began peeling off his sodden garments. A rippling shudder flowed through him when Zero ran a finger up his spine.

* * *

After Kaien delivered their towels and robes, they went upstairs to Zero's room and after he dressed Zero began rummaging around for pajamas that would fit Aidou. Aidou looked at the tag of the pants and shirt, stubbornly handing them back.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wear synthetic fiber," he responded with mild disdain. "If you don't have silk cotton will be just fine."

Zero took the proffered clothes and eyed his boyfriend. "Yes your Highness."

Aidou realized his mistakes once he heard Zero's words. Oh no, he'd done it again. "Stop!" He started explaining himself when Zero turned to him. "I-I mean I can wear them."

Zero ruffled Aidou's dry locks. "You're so adorable Hana-chan. Don't worry, it's okay."

"But I don't want you to think I'm a brat."

Zero threw the rejected outfit on the bed and started rummaging around in the double-door closet. He crossed to the small vampire sitting on the bed. "Of course you're a spoiled brat Hana." He quickly started explaining himself when Aidou's shoulders slumped. "But, you grew up differently and are accustomed to different things. And honestly, I don't mind you being a brat; it's assholes that get under my skin."

Aidou's face lit up and he pounced on Zero. "Zero-kun is such an understanding boyfriend!" He nuzzled the terry cloth robe, looking up at the taller male with an adoring countenance. Zero was such a wonderful person.

Zero's heart melted when big cerulean eyes speared him. Inwardly he sighed, knowing that soon Aidou would have him wrapped around his finger. But that was okay, because he adored his little Hana-chan.

* * *

Kaien retired for the night an hour after they came home, wondering aloud why Yuki had shut herself in her room. Aidou called Kain to let him know he was unharmed. Once Aidou's call was concluded they decided to sit down and watch _Ponyo._ Halfway through the movie the lights flickered and died. Zero decided to make a pot of wakame miso soup (thankfully the stove ran on gas) and after eating they played Sevens and ended up in Zero's old room. They chatted for hours about nothing in particular, getting into a slight debate about samurais and ninjas.

Zero swallowed. He'd decided to tell Aidou about a childhood memory. It wasn't about the night when everything went wrong, but it was still a guarded memory. He wanted Aidou to feel like he could open up to him and trust him with all of his secrets, because he would never leave him no matter what. Hopefully, Aidou would decide to speak freely about what it was his father was doing to him.

He told Aidou about the summer he and Ichiru had begged their mother to bake a cherry lattice pie for them. Their mother had agreed but only on the condition that they had to pick the cherries with their father. Being impatient, neither could wait for their father to waken (he'd been sleeping since he completed a hunting mission) and decided to find their own cherries to pick. The nearest cherry orchard however was their next-door neighbor's, Mr. Watanabe. Aidou laughed until he turned red when Zero told him that they were chased by Po and Momo (Watanabe-san's German shepherd and Chow Chow) and he ended up tearing the seat of his pants open while crawling through a thicket during his escape. Their mother did bake the cake but only after giving them thorough spankings.

* * *

Aidou lounged on the bed, trying not to drift off to sleep. He yawned and stretched drowsily, rubbing his eyes as if trying to rub the sleep away.

Zero stretched and sat upright, thinking how adorable Aidou looked when he yawned. Was everything Aidou did cute? He glanced at the slightly open curtains, noticing the weak sunrays filtering into the room. Dawn was approaching, and it was time for vampires to sleep. He put his feet on the floor and stood. "Guess I'll go to bed now."

Aidou nodded and pulled back the covers, climbing into the full-sized bed. "Good morning Zero."

Zero bent down to press a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. "Good morning Hana." He turned and exited the room, closing the door.

Aidou pulled the cover up to his chin. He did not like going to sleep alone. When he was alone in his room he was afraid his father was going to come for him, as he always did when he was still a child. He shuddered. That unavoidable fear was the only reason he was able to sleep in the Moon Dorms was because of Akatsuki. Kain made him feel safe.

_You're filthy. Zero is a fleeting illusion. Once he finds out what you let your father do to you, he is going to abandon you. You'll be alone, like all disgusting scraps are supposed to be. _Aidou shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Zero cared for him, he knew it. _Che, he hasn't even said he loves you._

Aidou tossed and turned in the bed, sleep eluding him. An hour later, he sat up and climbed out of bed. He slinked down the stairs, following Zero's scent into the den. He smiled at the sight. Zero lay sprawled under a layer of sheets (Cross' house was overly air-conditioned) on a large plush orange couch, sound asleep. Silently he crept to the couch and knelt before his love.

He let his eyes roam over Zero's soft, yet masculine features. Zero looked so serene while he slept. With great care, he climbed beneath the covers, lifted Zero's arm, and cuddled close to his slumbering lover. Zero did not stir. He smiled, nestling close, and wriggled until his face was level with Zero's sternum. Purring contentedly, he fell asleep.

Zero awakened minutes later, brow knitting with confusion at the sensation of a body nestled against his. He blinked drowsily and glanced down. Blonde curls met his eyes, causing an automatic smile to traverse his lips. He drew the sheet down, gaze softening at the tranquil face of his sleeping lover. Briefly he feasted his eyes on Aidou's delicate features. He tightened his grip on the little noble and buried his face in soft golden looks. With his heart full, he returned to a tranquil slumber.

* * *

**A.N.: OMFG! This chapter turned into a monster! It was not supposed to end up being 30 pages. When I find Muse, I'm really going to get her back for this. *Places chair under doorknob to hold back the plot bunnies* Sorry for the long update but I had final exams this week and my professors decided to lay it thick. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you do R & R please. Yuki was a naughty little girl this chapter wasn't she. I don't know it's just that to me she doesn't seem as innocent as she appears to be.**

**To all of my reviewers I would like to say this: You guys mean a lot to me. When I feel lazy or am suffering from a writer's block I read your reviews and they motivate me to continue you writing. So I guess what I'm trying to say is DOMO ARIGATOU! m(_)m**

**Next Chapter: Painful Reality**

**Their search for the small noble led them to the outskirts of the city. Zero scented the air, eyes darting to Kain who also seemed to smell it. Blood hung in the air, and judging from its pungency it was of large quantity. Following the scent they came to a clearing, both coming to a screeching halt. Stunned into inactivity both stared in silence at the bloodstained noble kneeling on the ground, his head slumped, body unmoving.**

**TTYL ^_^**


	22. Painful Reality

**Hello me lovelies! Sorry took so long to update, I caught a nasty head cold, then I went out of town for three days, then we've been going back and forth to the hospital with my grandpa. So anyway, I'm back! **

**I do not own Vampire Knight that is the privilege of the fabulous Matsuri Hino.**

**Warning: Oral Sex

* * *

**

**Painful Reality**

Aidou brushed lint from his navy blue three-piece suit. Tonight was the night of Zero's graduation and he was so happy for his boyfriend. He turned to his cousin. "How do I look?"

Kain passed his fingers through his fiery locks and gave a shrug. "Not bad."

Aidou knew that was as close to a 'very handsome' as he was going to get from Kain, so he smiled gratefully at his cousin. "Thank you."

Someone knocked on the door.

Kain, realizing that Aidou was courting the mirror at the moment, stood and walked to the door, opening it.

Takuma grinned sweetly at the taller vampire, offering the box enfolded in brown wrapping paper. "For Aidou-kun."

Kain took it. "Thanks."

The cheery blonde nodded and strode away.

"A present for me?" Aidou snatched the present from his cousin's hands and bounded over to the desk in the corner, eyes full of excitement. He loved getting mail! A thin blonde eyebrow rose when he realized that upon further inspection, the box had no return address. He shrugged and tore into the box, mutilating the wrapping paper. His entire expression changed when he looked at the box's contents.

Pictures. The box was full of pictures of him and Zero. He sank into the chair, going through the series of photographs of them in intimate moments, countenance one of apprehension.

"What is it Hanabusa?" Kain asked, concern rising in him when he felt his cousin's change in demeanor. He crossed to the desk, an eyebrow rising when he saw the pictures.

"Someone is taking pictures of us," Aidou said mirthlessly.

Kain placed a hand on Aidou's shoulder. "Maybe it's time you told Kiryuu-san."

Aidou shook his head vehemently. "Tonight is Zero's graduation. I'm not going to spoil it by telling him someone is taking pictures of us."

Kain tried to reason with his cousin. "He deserves to know," he spoke calmly.

"I'll tell him, but not tonight." Putting the top back on the box he walked to his nightstand and hid the present within the confines of it drawer. "Tonight, I just want to celebrate Zero's academic achievement."

Kain relented. "But you need to tell him before things get out of hand."

Aidou gave a sigh. "I will Akatsuki," he said wearily

_Knock. Knock._

Aidou opened the door a little surprised to see Takuma again.

"Aidou, Kaname-sama wants to see you."

"Oh." Crap. Did Kaname know? He clicked his tongue as he walked down the corridor. Of course, Kaname-sama knew he was dating Zero; he was a pureblood for god's sake. He stopped when he came to the ornamented door (calming his nerves), entering only when asked. Kaname stood in his body-length mirror tying his cravat. "You wanted to see me Kaname-sama?"

The door shut of its own volition. The pureblood turned, displeasure crackling through his aura and penetrating Aidou's senses. "So, you and Zero-san are dating?" He asked, tone neutral.

Aidou tensed. There was no reason for him to lie (Kaname knew anyway). "Yes Kaname-sama."

Kaname paused at Aidou's honest answer. "For how long now?"

"A little over two weeks." He resisted the urge to fidget. Every nerve ending was on edge, stomach deciding it wanted to take up gymnastics.

"I see." He finished with his tie and adorned his cufflinks. "You do realize what you've done don't you?"

Aidou swallowed when his leader turned on him. "Kaname-sama?"

Kaname smiled grimly. Aidou was playing dumb. It did not become him. "Zero came to my bed first. You know that."

Aidou swallowed to wet his dry throat. "Yes I do." He'd received punishment from Kaname before, mostly over random mischief, but never nothing so serious. Wait, there was that time he bit Yuki, but then again Kaname did not sex with her.

Kaname stalked to his desk, picking up his wallet, demeanor dark. "Then you know that he is mine. My territory."

"Yes."

Kaname's eye almost twitched. Aidou was an audacious little twerp. "But yet you still go behind my back and date what is mine?"

His mouth opened and before he knew it words began flying out. "But he was never yours to begin with Kaname-sama, he said so." What. The. Fuck? His mouth was trying to get him killed. Oh well, he couldn't take the words back now.

Kaname's aura darkened considerably. "You know what the hierarchy laws stipulate. No noble should ever encroach upon the territory of a pureblood. You could die for this," he stated, voice cold and hard like steel.

"I know Kaname-sama but…" Aidou inhaled. "I don't care! I- I love Zero," he announced passionately. If he died, he wanted to go out knowing he did not shrink back.

"And I don't?" The words slipped out before Kaname could catch them. Damn. He regarded Aidou, trying to appear emotionless as he leaned on the desk's edge.

Aidou's expression painted an unabashed picture of his emotions. Kaname-sama loved Zero. This was bad. What if Kaname-sama asked for Zero? Kaname was a pureblood he could compel him to relinquish Zero. "Kaname-sama, I did not know."

Kaname merely hummed.

He stepped forward. "Kaname-sama I…," he took in a bracing breath, "since I have become your friend I have only thought of whatever was in your preferred interest and have always done what you have asked of me without question." He met the pureblood's eyes, seeking to appeal to that part of his leader that remembered their history.

"But I beg of you please do not ask me for Zero. Because he is the one thing in my life that I must be selfish with and I will not give you."

Kaname frowned. Cracks veined down the glass of the windowpane, a frightening testament to the pureblood's displeasure. He chuckled lowly. "I see. If I killed you, what do you think would happen?" He stalked towards the smaller noble trying not to cower in fear, his aura pulsing until it seemed as if the shadows settled in the corners of the room came to life and latched onto his silhouette. "I know." A twisted smile graced his lips. "No one would question my actions and life would go on as if nothing happened." His tone was icy, malevolence coiled in its undertones.

Aidou took an unconscious step back, fear prickling his senses. Was Kaname going to kill him?

Kaname clenched his fist, reining in his rampaging aura, and looked away. "Leave my sight," he commanded. He knew darn well the consequences that would befall him if he harmed Aidou.

Aidou did not need to be told twice. He bowed respectfully and turned to leave, but stopped when a thought came to him. "Kaname-sama, I don't want this to ruin our friendship." He opened the door and walked into the hall, smiling appreciatively when he saw Kain waiting outside of Takuma's door. "We should get going."

* * *

The cousins strode out of the Moon Dorm, arriving at the amphitheater moments later. Aidou walked down the stairs, spotting Yuki in the front. He started to make a beeline for her, but stopped when he noticed Toga.

Toga turned when he detected two vampire auras. His sole eye narrowed at the two cousins. Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain. A frown found its way to his face. "What the hell are those two stooges doing here?" He growled irately.

Kaien put a hand on his lover's, patting it soothingly. "They're friends of Zero."

Aidou found a seat at the back of the amphitheater, where he hoped none of the Day Class girls would notice him. The ceremony was formal and dignified. Cross gave the opening speech before handing it over to the valedictorian. The ceremony lasted for an hour, during which Aidou had to restrain himself from cheering loudly when Zero was called to receive his diploma.

Afterwards bright flashes abounded as friends and families took photos of the new graduates. Kaien took several pictures of Zero with Yuki, Zero with Toga, then a photo that included them all.

Zero scowled at the lunatic snapping picture after frigging picture of him.

Aidou frowned. He felt bad. He wanted to take a picture of just him and Zero, but with Toga around it wasn't going to happen any time soon. He was reduced to only staring longingly at his boyfriend. It wasn't fair. Kaname got to stand next to Zero in the picture while he was on the other end of Kain.

Kaien perceived the yearning in Aidou's blue eyes, sympathizing with him. He leaned over to his lover. "Toga dear, don't you think you should go get _it _ready?"

Toga's eye rounded slightly. "Yeah."

Kaien waited until the Hunter was out of sight before turning to beam at Aidou. "Don't you want to take a picture with Zerorin?"

Aidou smiled gratefully at the bespectacled man and handed Kaien a camera. He latched onto Zero, enjoying the feel of the silk robe beneath his fingers. He smiled brightly at the camera, cheeks dusting pink when Zero rested his palm on the small of his back, but allowed his fingers to drum the crown of his ass. Two more pictures were taken, one a very candid photograph of Zero whispering in Aidou's ear, before Toga returned.

The gruff Hunter was about to say something about the vampires following them when Kaien shot him a menacing glance. He grumbled beneath his breath. "Follow me." Once they were to the backyard, he strutted proudly to the object beneath the tarp. "After thinking long and hard about what to get you for your graduation present. Kaien and I decided on this…" He lifted the tarp.

Zero's eyes lit up and he nearly ran to his present: a glossy black Suzuki motorcycle. He circled the sleek machine, gliding his fingers lovingly over the cool metal. His motorcycle was so kick ass!

Aidou seethed inside. What the fuck was that human's problem? That stupid motorcycle was not a present, it was death on wheels. He knew the probability of Zero having a fatal crash on a motorcycle. The damn thing might as well be called The Grim Reaper.

Zero smiled softly. "Thank you sensei." He bowed. "I really like it." He cast a glance in Aidou's general direction. "So, um… I'm going to go change into my clothes for the night and I'll meet you outside."

"Okay, we'll be on the front porch," Kaien announced.

Aidou caught the half-second glance Zero shot him, waiting a total of three minutes before speaking. "Cross-san, may I use your restroom?"

Kaien nodded. "Of course Aidou-kun. It's the last doorway to right."

Aidou excused himself and entered the house, ignoring ruby eyes boring into his back. Following Zero's alluring scent, he crept up the stairs and opened the door.

Zero turned away from the mirror, gazing at the small noble smiling at him from the doorway. In two strides, Zero closed the gap between them. They fell into a feverish kiss, hands roaming frantically under shirts, through hair, and over ass cheeks.

They had to put on an act tonight. They had to pretend to be mere friends when they were so much more. For tonight, Aidou wouldn't be able to display even an ounce of romantic affection for his beloved. Tonight was going to be hell. He entertained the idea of not attending, but the night was important to Zero. After surfacing, Zero pressed his forehead to Aidou's.

"I know tonight will be hard Hana, but I want you to know that I still deeply care for you." His eyes glinted naughtily. "And if you're a good boy, I promise to repay you for all the trouble."

Aidou tilted his head inquiringly. "How?"

Zero ruffled his hair, kissing him quickly. "You'll see."

"With a basket of pocky?" His mouth almost watered at the thought.

Zero stared at the small noble quizzically. Was Aidou's mind _always _on pocky? Maybe he should stage an intervention for Aidou's addiction. "No."

Aidou gasped. "Are we going to have sex?"

Zero's eyes widened, cheeks turning pink. "What? No! J-just get going will you?"

Aidou grinned cheekily, snuggling his nose in Zero's collar before departing the room.

* * *

Toga frowned when Kaien threw Zero the keys to Beulah.

"What are you doing?" He wanted to spend a little time with Zero, because let's face it he thought the kid was going to fall to Level E before he realized girls didn't have cooties.

Kaien rolled his eyes, fixing his lover's tie. "Oh come on Toga. Zero doesn't want to ride with us. He wants to ride with people his own age." He kissed Toga's cheek. "Don't worry love; you can sit next to him in the restaurant."

The teenagers piled into the car, Zero and Aidou in the front, Kaname, Yuki, and Kain in the back. Kaname frowned. The male prefect's clothes were laden with Aidou's scent. How dare they? How dare _he? _The pureblood swallowed his anger, not wanting to alert anyone to his inner feelings

The scenery changed from sleepy to the hustle and bustle of the uptown district. Zero parked the car at a posh looking restaurant named Il Piccolo Stivale*. The group disembarked and strode into the eatery. The restaurant successfully captured the essence of Italy from its décor to the soft music playing in the background. The waiter led them into a private room where a table for seven sat.

Aidou and Kain eyed the Leonardo da Vinci replica hanging rather proudly on the wall. Kain smiled. "Beautiful."

The small group sat at the table in the following positions: Zero at the head with Toga, Yuki, and Aidou at his right and Kaien, Kaname, and Kain at his left. After ordering their food, they sat at the table conversing idly.

Zero found himself trying to restrain a blush when Toga and Kaien recalled one of his more embarrassing childhood memories. Zero cut his eyes to the petite blonde male at the end of the table. Aidou was cracking up. "Sensei," he said, shifting awkwardly.

Toga patted Zero on the back, a glint in his eye.

Aidou ate his food quietly, trying his best to ignore the ache in his chest and the longing to fully share in the night with Zero. He wanted to touch Zero, hold his hand, but he couldn't, not with Yagari-sensei around. He felt miserable. He knew he should be all smiles and jokes but it was hard to act that way when he felt so dispirited.

He wanted to share this night with his beloved, but he was forced to be an spectator observing from the sidelines. He listlessly pushed his food around in his plate, glancing up when he felt Kain's eyes on him. "I'm okay," he mouthed to his cousin.

As dinner progressed, he began to fell better until Yuki let a bit of information slip.

She finished chewing a forkful of her chicken alfredo and swallowed before speaking. "So Zero are you nervous about passing your Hunter trials next week or are you excited?" As if realizing her mistake her eyes rounded. "I-I mean…"

"Yuki!" Cross chastised his daughter.

Zero glared at her. Just great Yuki.

"Sorry," she said to a glowering Zero.

What! Aidou clenched his fork. Zero hadn't told him about his impending Hunter's Trials. Why? What hadn't he-? Did he not deem him worthy to tell about something so important to him? After a few moments, he stood and excused himself, ignoring the questioning glances following him out of the room. Briskly, he passed the diners and headed for the bathroom.

He stopped in mid-stride, thinking. He didn't want to be here. He couldn't take it, it was too much, he had to leave. He had to get away to clear his mind. Turning on his heel, he strode back to the way he came, through the double doors, and into the warm late spring night. Without a set destination, he started walking down the semi-busy sidewalk, half-ignoring the people brushing past him and his surroundings.

He walked and walked, allowing the sounds of the city to fill his ears and push back the turmoil in his should. He looked up when he saw a line of people boarding a public bus. He looked in his wallet, smiling when he saw a few bills, and jogged to the end of the line, climbing the steps. He paid the fare (although he hardly thought it was $50) and stopped at the beginning of the aisle, surveying the empty seats. No, he didn't want to sit next to the woman and her baby, or the guy ogling him from his seat. So, he walked to the back of the bus sitting in the window seat.

A small prick of guilt filled him when the bus lurched forward and drove into traffic, but he squashed it. He needed this respite because if he didn't, he would burst.

* * *

Kain took a glimpse at the door leading to their private dining room. Hanabusa sure was taking an awful long time in the bathroom, which Kain assumed was because he was crying. Maybe he should check on him. Concentrating, he expanded his senses, seeking Aidou's aura. He couldn't feel it. Aidou wasn't even on premises. His brow slightly knitted. Shit. Aidou had run away.

Kaname and Zero both felt the disturbance in Kain's aura. "Kain?"

The pyrokinetic vampire rose quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Hanabusa is gone," he announced solemnly.

Zero was unable to catch the worried expression that claimed his features. "I'll help you find him."

The panic rolling off Zero's aura stabbed into Kaname. Kaname looked down at his osso buco, hiding the jealousy that was not doubt swirling in his eyes.

Kain and Zero exited the private room, deciding to stay together and track him on foot.

* * *

Aidou laid his head on the metal bar, eyes transfixed on the window. He didn't understand how humans could stand to used these cumbersome death traps as a means of transportation. Buses' seats felt like bricks. How could Zero not tell him? Why would he keep something so important from him? Did he not want to share his life with him?

He felt like an outsider instead of Zero's lover. Was that how Zero viewed him? As an outsider? A single tear seeped from the corner of his eye.

"Last stop for the night!" The bus driver announced.

He sat up and looked around, realizing that he was the last passenger. He stood and strode to the front.

"Hey, are you sure you want to get off here? A pretty young man such as yourself could get into a lot of trouble out here."

Aidou gave one of his dazzling smiles. "I'll be fine; I'm stronger than I look." He exited the bus, surveying his surrounding. He was out in the country area. Shrugging he walked in the direction of the lake. He had no idea how long he'd been walking when he came upon a clearing. Feeling a little guilty, he decided he should at least call Zero to let him know he wasn't dead or at least inform him of his whereabouts.

He fished his cell phone out of his pocket, stopping when he heard swift footsteps. Four men entered the clearing, each dressed in dark clothes and each armed. Aidou frowned. Hunters.

"What are you doing out vampire?" The tallest one demanded, spitting on the ground.

Aidou recognized the tallest one as the same man he'd talked to in the bathroom on his first date with Zero. Aidou tilted his chin up defiantly, drawing himself to his full height. "I'm not a Level E so I am not a danger to the humans here. You have no business stalking me. That is the Association's rules." At least he thought those were the rules. He was really winging it.

The four hunters cut each other glances and then gave nasty smiles. "Bloodsuckers like you really shouldn't be out alone." The one with the short red hair teased, eyes gleaming sinisterly.

Blue eyes narrowed when they advanced. Hunters were not supposed to harm any vampires that weren't Level E or at least a danger to society. "I was out for a stroll, if you gentlemen, and I use the term very loosely, would get out of my way I will make my way back to town."

The bearded one smirked wickedly. "The little parasite has a pretty mouth," he said, tone just as lewd as his gaze.

The fourth man, a short slender fellow with a fauxhawk, licked his lips lecherously. "Yeah, I betcha he has a tight ass, what do you think Naoto?"

Naoto, the man from the movies, grinned evilly. "I think we should find out." Maliciousness gleamed in his eyes, lips twisted into a cruel smile .

Aidou grit his teeth, gaze steely. "If you men press this matter, I will be forced to defend myself."

Naoto chuckled, eyes on Aidou as they circled him. "Feisty, I like that." He chuckled nastily. "I got first dibs."

Aidou's eyes narrowed. He would allow no one else to take his body without consent. These Hunters had to _die._ Kaname-sama wouldn't be pleased, but he had to defend himself. Scarlet stained his azure eyes and he bared his fangs. They _would not_ touch him.

* * *

Kain and Zero stopped on the roof. "He could be anywhere," Zero said in frustration.

Kain thought for a moment. "You should have told him."

Zero sighed, guiltily. He knew he should have told Aidou about his oncoming trials, but… He just didn't have time. "I know."

"So why didn't you?"

Zero stretched his senses, searching for Aidou's specific aura. He looked down remorsefully. "I just… We should be looking for Aidou, talking can come later."

Kain shrugged. "Follow me." So far, Aidou had been cutting him off from his aura, but now he felt it loud and clear.

Zero followed the taller vampire as he jumped to the neighboring roof.

* * *

Blood sprayed forth, staining Aidou's already blood drenched suit as he slit the redhead's throat, nearly decapitating him. The feral side of him roared, reveling in the delicious scent of spilled blood. Adrenaline pounded through his veins fueling the primal instincts that demanded he terminate all threats. He rounded on the third Hunter, dodging the arrows released from his crossbow, and in a single blurred movement, eviscerated him. He stopped and surveyed the area. Where was Naoto?

Someone touched him but before he could react, he was gone. The last thing he remembered was falling to his knees, white-hot pain searing through every nerve ending before his world blanked out.

Their search for the small noble led them to the outskirts of the city. Zero scented the air, eyes darting to Kain who also seemed to smell it. Blood hung in the air, and judging from its pungency it was of large quantity. Following the scent, they came to a clearing, both coming to a screeching halt. Stunned into inactivity both stared in silence at the bloodstained noble kneeling on the ground, his head slumped, body unmoving.

Zero rushed to Aidou's side, unaware of the mutilated corpses surrounding him. "Hana?" He drew Aidou into his arms, cradling him while checking for wounds. None. Belatedly he skimmed his eyes over the maimed carcasses of the men. Damn, his little Hana-chan did this?

"They were Hunters," Kain observed. It was taking all he could not to blame Zero for this entire mess and wrench Aidou from his arms.

Zero shook the petite blonde. "Hana-chan wake up." He pressed a soft kiss to Aidou's forehead, panic starting to seep in when Aidou did not respond after several attempts.

Kain walked to the ex-prefect and his cousin and knelt. "Something is wrong." He raised an eyebrow. He focused, fondling Aidou's aura with his own, 'waking him up'.

Aidou's brow sloped and he let out a whimper that turned into a moan of agony, his eyes shooting open.

Zero nearly dropped Aidou. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Aidou whimpered. "It hurts." He blinked back his tears.

Zero lifted Aidou's shirt, seeing the red angry symbol on his back. Damn. The symbol was a Hunter charm, one that he recognized but didn't know how to revoke. "We're fucked."

Kain tilted his head questioningly.

"I don't know how to revoke it." He cooed softly when Aidou whined when the fabric of his shirt shifted over his skin.

Frowning, the taller vampire flipped open his cell phone. The Headmaster or Yagari-sensei at least knew how to revoke the charm. He didn't have the Chairman's number, but he did have Kaname-sama's. "I'm calling the Chairman."

"I-I killed them." Did Zero think he was a monster, now? "I'm sorry. I had to they were going to…"

Zero hugged him close, trying to contain his anger and worry. "It's okay, the three of them can't hurt you anymore."

Aidou bit back the pain. "But there were four."

Zero pinched his lips. The fourth Hunter was probably the one that did this to his little Hana, and he would pay for it. _You damn right he's going to pay, _a wicked voice whispered in his mind. "Get him somewhere safe, I'll track down the Hunter and bring him back so he can receive proper punishment from the Association."

Kain nodded. "I'll let the Chairman know we're on the move."

"Good idea."

Kain helped his cousin to his feet, starting to pick him up.

Aidou pushed him away. "I can walk by myself." He growled.

Kain sighed catching the little vampire when he started to fall.

Aidou smiled through glossy eyes when Kain caught him, groaning when Kain's arm caused the fabric to slide over the charm burned into his skin.

* * *

Zero bolted from the glade after his quarry. The man was not that far ahead of him. The bastard had probably lingered to see if he got away with it. Some little voice in the back of him reasoned that he should have disposed of the bodies, but the side that sought vengeance shadowed its protests. A smile crossed his face, the thrill of the chase fueling the adrenaline darting through senses.

He tracked the man for miles overtaking him on the ledge of the ravine. Naoto grinned derisively at Zero, the moon filtering through the canopy of the trees casting his face in shadows. "Your parents would be so happy if they were alive. Their little boy is not only a vampire but he's fucking one too." He cast a sneer at Zero before jumping off the ledge and landing in the rushing river.

Zero stared down at the churning water, feeling somewhat cheated that he hadn't got to exact revenge. He growled exasperatedly and turned towards the way he came. A while later he came to the glade, a little surprised to see his sensei examining the bodies.

"The firebug told me they were Hunters." He puffed on his cigarette.

"Will H- Aidou get in trouble?" He silently complimented himself on keeping his voice clinical.

Toga shook his head, eyeing Zero suspiciously. "Not likely. They were rogue. Probably out looking for a vampire to hassle… They probably would have raped the little blonde."

Zero shot him an incredulous look.

Toga shrugged. "It's fucked up I know, but that's what some do for fun. Why else would he place a charm on him that causes paralysis once it's at full power?" He frowned distastefully at the thought.

Had they raped Aidou? No, he hadn't smelled any semen on him. But god what if they had raped him? The urge to rush to Aidou's side and hold him tight struck him.

"Let's get rid of these bodies."

After thoroughly disposing of the three corpses, the duo climbed in Yagari's truck and started towards Cross Academy. Silence infused the air around them. Toga puffed on his cigarette, tapping some into his ashtray. "So…" He took a draw on his cancer stick and blew a puff of smoke out of the open window. "You fucking the blonde?"

Zero nearly shit a gold brick. What the hell? He didn't like lying to his sensei. "No!" He was thankful for the darkness that concealed his blush. Technically though he wasn't lying. He hadn't made love to Aidou…yet.

"You seemed pretty upset that he decided to skip out on dinner."

"I thought he might be a danger to the civilians."

Toga mulled it over before nodding, although not entirely convinced.

* * *

Kaien smiled sweetly at Zero when the two entered the house, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Aidou-san is fine. I broke the charm, so he isn't in any pain. Kain took him back to the Moon Dorm."

"Hey how about we all watch movies?" Yuki suggested, bounding over to them.

Zero wanted to decline but… "That's okay."

Toga raised an eyebrow. "You don't have some where else to be do you?"

Zero caught the suspicious gaze his mentor gave him. "Um, no."

They watched _No Country for Old Men_, _The Fist of the Northstar_, and _Ninja Assassin_. Halfway through _Ninja Assassin _Kaien got horny and began feeling Toga up.

Zero pretended that he didn't hear the bespectacled man whisper something that would make a sailor blush into his sensei's ear.

Toga stood, bidding Zero good night. The two men nearly bolted upstairs like a couple of horny teenagers.

Zero put a blanket over Yuki (who had apologized profusely) and exited the house. He all but ran flat-out to the Moon Dorm, almost blanching when Kain opened the door before he could knock. "Hey."

Kain snorted and walked out the door, leaving it open for him.

Zero shut the door, gazing at the small blonde sitting on the windowsill eating a stick of pocky.

Aidou remained still even when Zero shut the door, continuing to munch on his pocky, a ponderous look on his face. He didn't know what to say to Zero. He ruined Zero's entire night, because he was such a baby. Well, he supposed he should say something. "Um… Zero." Before he could get out another word, strong arms enfolded him in a near crushing hug. Surprised at first, he relaxed and melted into his boyfriend's warm embrace.

"Don't ever do that again," Zero said tremulously, voice slightly muffled because his face was buried in soft golden hair. God why was he so fucking emotional lately? If he wasn't a guy he would wonder if he was pregnant. Aidou was rubbing off on him.

He nuzzled Zero's neck, taking in his distinct odor. "I _am _sorry I killed them." He drew back to look at his love. "It's just that they said they were going to…" He couldn't bring himself to utter the last words. They brought back to many nightmares.

Zero kissed his forehead. "Shh, you were defending yourself."

"But I screwed up! They were Hunters. I- they- I probably ruined Kaname-sama's plan for coexistence."

"They were rogue. You don't have anything to worry about." The image of their maimed and mutilated corpses flooded his memories. He supposed Aidou wasn't as tame as he appeared.

"Oh." He almost whimpered when Zero released him and sat on the sill of the bay window. Worrying his lip, he sat next to his boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me about your Hunter's Trial coming up?"

Damn. He thought Aidou had forgotten about it. "I didn't want you to get excited for me and then I fail the Trials."

Aidou folded his arms, glowering at Zero sternly. "Lame."

Zero shot Aidou 'the look'. "Yeah, but it's true."

Aidou rolled his eyes. "You won't fail Zero." He inched closer to the taller vampire, mind scattering when soulful amethyst eyes 'smiled' at him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Aidou beamed at him, eyes alight with adoration. "Didn't you know Zero? I'm captain of your cheering section!"

Zero chuckled in amusement, ruffling Aidou's hair. "I know now."

Aidou examined Zero. Zero was holding back. "There is more isn't there?"

Zero remained silent.

"You don't have to spare my feelings Zero, I'm not made of porcelain." His usually cheerful face was solemn, sapphire eyes searching.

Of course he wanted to spare Aidou's feelings. He was his boyfriend. "I don't want to hurt you."

Aidou grasped his hands. "It hurts more when you don't tell me."

Zero sighed. God why did Hana have to be so open about his feelings? Why couldn't he just bottle them away until they festered or he had an outburst? Zero hated talking about his feelings, they made him feel vulnerable. He looked at Aidou's penetrating gaze. Fuck. "Because… I want… I want to keep that world separate." He peeked at the little vampire when he finished his explanation.

Aidou downcast his eyes, aura growing glum. "Oh. I see." Maybe he should have just been happy with the lame answer Zero fed him at first.

Zero tilted his chin up. "Hana-chan don't be that way."

Aidou mustered up a grin. "It's okay Zero, I understand. I- I mean that's your world, and everyone deserves to keep something to themselves," he said, trying to downplay the pain he felt inside.

Zero didn't believe him. He saw the hurt swimming in those expressive sky blue orbs. "Hana."

Aidou shook his head. "Really it's okay." He forced his smile to widen. "Besides, we're together now, right."

Zero nodded, still unconvinced of the smile plastered on Aidou's angelic face. "Right." God, why was he always fucking things up between them? How the hell was he supposed to fix this?

Aidou's smile faltered. He loved Zero more than he loved breathing and all the pocky in the world, but they came from two different worlds. He was a vampire noble of a family second only to the Ichijo line and Zero was of Hunter descent.

Zero observed the sudden solemnity that overcame his little blonde, watching, as Aidou seemed to become lost in thought. "Hanabusa?"

"We come from such different worlds, Zero. You were born into a prominent Hunter's clan and I was born into vampire nobility." His brow knitted as he shifted away, eyes focused on the floor. "Our worlds are polar opposites. If certain events in our lives hadn't occurred, we would be enemies."

Zero didn't know what the say. Was this what Aidou had been thinking about the entire time he was gone? What was he supposed to do? He tried what came to mind first. "But they did happen, and we're not enemies." He took Aidou's hand in his. "We're together."

"Yeah, but I can't be a part of your world and you can't be a part of mine. What does that say for our relationship?" His shoulders sagged, big sad blue eyes staring up at Zero.

Zero pulled him close, a determined expression on his face. "Nothing," he stated resolutely, "we'll just make our own world. Just you and me."

"Promise?"

He nodded warmth rippling through his soul when Aidou squeezed him. Aidou really was building a throne for himself in his heart.

"I love you Zero."

Zero kissed Aidou's forehead, allowing his lips to linger. Fire bloomed in his belly. Oh yeah. He had a surprise for Aidou. Hopefully he'd do it right.

"Zero."

He hummed in response, mind still on what he wanted to do to Aidou on the bed.

"I didn't forget your graduation present."

"I know," he answered distractedly. Zero watched as the blonde rambled on about something having to do with his new project. He had been so busy with exams and SATs that he hadn't the time to check out Aidou's 'package' (although he'd thought about it often). There had been that one time when he almost touched it, but now… Now he wanted Aidou to moan his name. Oh, he wanted him to scream his name as he fucked him senseless too, but that could come later. Hmm. Was Aidou a screamer or a moaner? He'd ponder about that later.

He had never done it before, but Kaname had done it to him several times, and it was logical that he'd learned a few techniques. He stood and walked towards the bed with the ocean blue comforter, Aidou hot on his heels (still prattling). Amusement tickled him. Aidou reminded him of a puppy.

Aidou plopped down next to Zero, slight nervousness blooming. Why were they on his bed? "And when can we watch Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind? If-mm." A hot mouth covering his own hushed him. A hand automatically made its way to Zero's hair, grasping a fistful as he moaned into the kiss. Zero's tongue delved into his mouth, sparring with his before caressing the sensitized flesh of his hot orifice. A smaller hand slid under Zero's shirt, slender fingers walking up his chest tweaking a nipple.

Zero groaned pressing hard against his boyfriend's supple lips. His hand found Aidou's crotch and began methodically coaxing his manhood to life in slow sensual circles. When he smelled Aidou's arousal, he broke away, pushing on Aidou's shoulder until the blonde got the message and lay supine.

Aidou pulled Zero down with him. Blunt nails dug into the other male's shoulder and scalp as Aidou drew them into a bruising kiss, growling when Zero squeezed him through his pants. Pleasure flitted through his body, hazing his thoughts. He _needed _more.

The scent of Aidou's arousal filled Zero's nostrils causing his own body to respond in kind. He abandoned Aidou's honey lips, slithering down the smaller, immaculate body, stopping at his waist. Despite the fact that what he planned to do to Aidou was premeditated, he still found himself blushing.

Aidou's eyes widened when Zero pulled his pants to his ankles giving him a blatant clue of what he meant to do to him. His breath caught in his chest, his already jack hammering heart rate increasing when agile fingers slipped beneath the band of his boxers. Zero was going to perform fellatio on him. Why? It was bad wasn't it? "Zero wait."

Zero looked up at him, face puzzled.

"Y-you don't have to."

Zero reached for the band of his boxers. "I know that," he said easily. Why were they having this conversation?

"O-oh. It's just that…"

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to suck you off or not?" If Aidou refused oral sex… Well he would definitely be an odd egg.

He nodded, cheeks burning red.

Zero freed Aidou's straining erection, giving a slight smirk when he saw that his little Hana was well endowed. He stroked Aidou leisurely, receiving a whimper accompanied by a shiver for his efforts. Deciding not to waste any time, he leaned forward and gave Aidou's rosy head (the only part of his dick that wasn't pale as him) a hard suck, digging his tongue into the sensitive slit.

"Ahhhh," he purred. Shudders rippled through him, chasing the snaps of pleasure firing through his system. He should tell Zero to stop, he should- "Gah!" He cried when Zero swallowed him in one go, using his deft tongue to work him. Aidou swore, thrusting into Zero's wet cavern a frustrated groan escaping him when Zero pinned his hips down with a hand.

"Zero," he moaned. He panted, letting another moan out as Zero bobbed his head, tongue caressing the sensitive underside of his pulsing organ. He reached down, grasping a handful of Zero's hair, squeezing as electric pleasure snapped through him and rested in the burgeoning inferno tightening in his groin. "Nggh!"

Zero popped Aidou from his mouth, grasped hold of his cock, and began lapping at the pearly fluid beading from his tip, one hand caressing his testes. He watched Aidou writhe on the sheets, the fact that he could unravel the tiny blonde so easily strengthening his already rock-hard erection. Aidou's sounds were undoing him. If he didn't finish the small noble soon he was going to jump him.

Aidou reeled in pleasure, a guttural growl escaping him when Zero stopped and decided to give attention to his balls. He wasn't going to last. The muscles in his stomach tensed. God he was going to come. He couldn't last. "Z-" He pulled at Zero's hair, trying to warn him of his impending orgasm.

Zero growled, continuing his ministrations, movements growing more urgent when he sensed Aidou's climax.

Aidou came hard, cries erupting from him as he shot his seed down Zero's throat, his world exploding into brilliant stars.

Zero swallowed, watching with attentive amethyst eyes as Aidou fell into bliss. He released Aidou's flaccid member, putting it back in the small vampire's boxers. He lay alongside the twitching vampire, caressing his cheek.

* * *

When he finally returned to earth, Aidou blushed. "Wow, no one has ever done that to me before."

Zero raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Really?" As cute as Aidou was, he thought people (girls and boys of both races) would be lining up to offer their services.

He nodded, closing his eyes when Zero cradled him close.

Zero was hard, almost painfully so.

Aidou smelled Zero's erection. "Oh!" He sat up, still feeling lethargic, and crawled down his lover's waist, sitting on his thighs. "Zero." He purred huskily when Zero ground his hardness into him. A cheeky grin crossed his rosebud lips, and he tickled Zero's side before he reached for his belt. A sudden pervasive fear overcame him when he unbuckled Zero's belt.

Oh god, he couldn't do it. He-he, but he had to do it. Zero had been loving enough to do it for him, he had to repay him. Cold stark, fear gripped him, paralyzing his fingers.

Zero raised an eyebrow when Aidou stopped, but instantly became alarmed when he began to tremble. He sat up. "What's wrong, Hana-chan?" He pulled Aidou flush against him. He was beginning to deduce how Aidou's father abused him, but every time he thought about it, it sickened him. He wouldn't mind Aidou sucking him off, but he didn't want his little Hana to do something that caused him to relive bad memories. He found himself cooing to the trembling blonde, taking no note of the incoherent words pouring from the blonde's mouth.

What was he going to do? Aidou was so… he had a lot of baggage. Zero had no idea how he could give him what he needed to heal. He was broken himself. When Aidou looked up at him with sad azure eyes and cuddled close, holding onto him as if he was his anchor he decided he would learn to be the person that Aidou needed.

"I'm sorry." Zero probably had an idea of what his father had done to him and if he had a notion then he would soon get rid of him. Who wanted a soiled whore for his lover? No one.

Zero shook his head. "It's okay."

He had to explain himself, to let Zero know that he was not selfish. "It's not that I don't want to-"

"Shhh, it's okay." Zero almost smiled, it was cute when Aidou started overreacting.

He peeked up at his lover. "Do you still want to be with me?"

Zero pressed their foreheads together, gazing into Aidou's limpid blue depths unguarded with sincerity. "That's a stupid question. But yes, I still want to be with you. We'll just have to take this one step at a time."

Aidou beamed at Zero, heart bursting with joy

Zero dropped a quick kiss to Aidou's cherry lips. He was crazy about the tiny vampire cuddled in his arms.

Aidou let out a sigh. Akatsuki was right. He reached in his nightstand, fetching the box of pictures. "Here." He proffered them to the older male, sitting next to him.

Zero raised an eyebrow and opened the box. The first thing that met his eyes was a picture of them at the ice cream parlor. What the hell? As he shuffled through the photos, he saw pictures of them in other intimate moments: that time at the beach, at the market just to name a few. "What-?"

"Someone has been watching us. I don't know if they're going to send them to my father or what. I think they just want us to know we're on a slippery slope." His expression saddened when Zero continued shuffling through the pictures, taking his silence for a bad sign. "I- I love you, but I would understand if you don't want to deal with this." He would understand, it would break his heart into a million pieces but he would understand.

Zero put the pictures away and lidded the box, returning it to the nightstand. "You want to play Sevens?" What he felt for Aidou wasn't superficial, it was genuine and deep, and he would not part with it for anything short of death.

Aidou gave a radiant smile and pounced on his love.

* * *

They played Sevens and other various games for hours. After they tired of cards they talked for a while more, although quietly since Kain was sleeping.

Zero stood. "Okay, I'll see you later." He groaned good-naturedly when Aidou latched on to his arm. "Hana…" He sighed when Aidou looked up at him with those infamous puppy dog eyes. God he was such a fucking sap. "Fine!"

Aidou smiled victoriously and pulled back the covers. He disappeared in the bathroom and returned wearing his pajamas, a blush dusting his cheeks when he saw Zero's lack of shirt. He snuggled into the covers, burrowing close when Zero slid underneath the sheets. "I really did get you a graduation present Zero, it's just going to be late."

Zero rubbed Aidou's shoulder. "Well, good, now I don't have to throw away your pocky stash."

Aidou's eyes rounded and he pouted at Zero. It would seem that Shiki and Rima weren't the only ones he had to protect his pocky from. "That's not funny."

Zero grinned at the serious look on Aidou's face. "It is to me."

Aidou scowled at his lover, melting when Zero skimmed nimble fingers over his cheek.

"You really are adorable Hana-chan."

Aidou smiled smugly. "Let's spoon!" He turned to face Kain's bed, causing the sheets to rustle.

Zero swallowed, nervously. He would not be responsible for his body's reaction when he was asleep. Wrapping an arm around Aidou, he nestled close, pressing a tender kiss to the little blonde's neck. After a few moments of warring within himself, he sat up so he could look Aidou in the face.

Aidou turned to his back, looking up at him curiously. "What is it?"

Zero bit his lip, swallowing. If he said it, there was no going back; their relationship would be at the point of no return. If he said it, it would be official that his heart was porcelain in Aidou's hands. "I…," he swallowed, "…love you."

Aidou's eyes widened and a 100-watt smile of pure adoration danced across his lips, lighting up his face. He pulled Zero down, kissing him deeply. "I love you too."

They resumed their positions, Aidou purring softly when Zero nuzzled his hair and sniffed him greedily. Zero drew him into a possessive embrace. He smiled drowsily. Zero always made him feel so safe. Aidou gave a yawn and stretched, falling asleep in seconds.

* * *

Hours later, Zero awakened, glancing up with sleep bleary eyes at Kain (who was obviously checking to see if they were fully clothed). "What the hell?"

Kain shrugged, as if that action alone justified his actions. "I know you love my cousin, but do me a favor and stop fucking up." He turned and strode back to his bed, climbing onto the mattress.

Zero quirked an eyebrow at Kain. The fire wielder was right, he would have to stop screwing up and hurting his little blonde. He turned over to look at the clock, eyes rounding. 3:52. "Shit," he cursed quietly. Sensei was probably wondering about his whereabouts. He had to leave.

Aidou's movements brought him from his thoughts. "Are you going?" He asked, blinking sleep from his eyes, a hand running through his mussed hair. _Shit, he looks adorable_. At that time, Zero realized he wasn't going anywhere. "No, go back to sleep." He ran a hand through mussed blonde tresses.

Aidou smiled, mewling softly. "Good, because Zero-kun keeps the nightmares away." He confessed before flopping onto his pillow to go to sleep.

Zero's heart clenched. Someone like Aidou shouldn't have nightmares. He crawled out of bed and walked to the shelf, scouring its contents before settling on an omnibus of Naoki Urasawa's psychological thriller Monster. He picked the 500 plus paged book up and returned to bed, sitting up against the pillow.

He smiled softly when Aidou wrapped his arms around his waist and cuddled his head into his ribs.

"Mmm, Zero."

Zero twitched. Nope, he wasn't' even going to think about it. Lazily he began petting Aidou's soft hair, eyes glued to the pages of the riveting manga.

Half an hour later, a moan from Aidou caught his attention.

"Zero please don't leave me. Don't go, I'll be good just please don't leave me. Stay," he whimpered in his slumber, voice shaking.

Zero squeezed Aidou. "I will never leave Hanabusa-chan. No matter what happens," he whispered in his ear. It was as if his words translated into Aidou's unconscious mind, because the small noble calmed and fell into a tranquil rest. Zero smiled, picked the book up, and resumed reading, one hand absently petting Aidou's soft hair.

* * *

**Whoo! Finally typed in another chapter. Sorry for the delay me luvvlies. This one is not as long as the previous chapter but it is still somewhat long. *Ducks as a plot bunny bursts into the closet*. Anyhow. A bit of time skip coming up in the next chapter my friends. Things start to get a little heavy after the next chapter. But don't worry I'll be putting in fun bonus chapters after the Epilogue! Wow maybe I shouldn't have said that, it's a bit of a ways away. Anyhow R & R please and if I have Zero and Aidou a little OOC sorry *cringes*. **

**To: CookieDee515, Tsuki93, Emy, Yuki-aka-Yume, DarkNekoHime-chan, Lilian, SnowWhiteQueen2009, DescendantoftheRose, Stebbins -Stella-, ixamxeverywhere, AbsoluteAddiction-x, ishala8, AlcoholicTree, Mamita, Pink Bead Girl, turayza, love332, , simply anonymous, WhenTheMugiwarasCry- ICryAlso, irmina, LuanRina, PsychoticHero, Spirit's Whisper, Flor Oriental, Shadow2485, WitchWoman, DiabolicaJeevas, Benny-sama, Ms. Anonna, AidoxZeroFan****~, Vampire Hedgehogs, PaigeMassacre, Qualyn, Sarah, YenGirl. Thank you and *holds up giant sign * I LURVE YOUR REVIEWS! *Sends everyone snickerdoodles*.**

***The Little Boot  
**

**Next Chapter: Skeletons in My Closet**

**Preview: **

**Something inside Aidou snapped and suddenly soft caressing touches became hard and bruising, ice blue eyes not amethyst stared up at him from his chest. A deep-rooted panic overtook him. "Get off me!" He lashed out. **


	23. Skeletons in My Closet

**Hello me lovelies! Whoot! Another chapter!**

**I DO NOT own Vampire Knight (wish I did).**

**WARNING: Almost Molestation

* * *

**

**Skeletons in My Closet**

Aidou sighed from his place on the blanket in the backyard of Kain manor. Forty-two days, six weeks, that is how long it had been since he had seen his beloved. Sure he emailed Zero from his laptop whenever he could or called, and if Zero couldn't talk he texted him. He wanted to see Zero badly, but there was no way he could get away from his family.

If he wanted take a trip to the city, Tsukiko would want to go with and ditching her in a populated area was a bad idea (if she didn't cause any trouble she would get hopelessly lost). He was stuck home, trapped like an inmate. He hated summer vacation. He frowned and sighed again, tilting his head back to look up at the moon hanging in the star-studded sky.

He pulled out his cell phone, speed-dialing Zero's number. It went straight to voicemail. Aidou bit his lip. He knew Zero only turned his cell phone off when… when he was on assignment. He hugged himself and clutched the phone close. "Please be okay," he whispered softly.

Kain stood on the hill overlooking the pond (only a few feet away from Aidou), painting the tranquil scene of the lily pads floating atop the glistening water. He felt sorry for his cousin. "You miss him don't you?" It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Aidou sat up, a lovesick expression on his handsome face. "Gee what gave you that idea?"

Kain shook his head. Love really did strange things to people. "Well you know, I'm going to the Arts Festival in Karasu* City." He painted in a lily pad, surprised at first to see a small frog that had not been there previously. It's going to last ten days…" He trailed off, waiting for Aidou to get the message.

Aidou perked up. "Can I go with you?" If he accompanied Kain to Karasu, he could spend an entire ten days with Zero. Yay!

A sly glint sparkled in Kain's hazel eyes. "If you can get your parents to agree, you can come by whenever you're done packing."

Aidou bounded to his feet and ran to his cousin, flinging his arms around him, a big grin on his face. "I'll see you after dinner!"

* * *

Later, the Aidou family sat at the lavishly decorated dining table, enjoying Beef Bourguignon (rare). "How is the Silver Mist 2 coming along?" His mother, a slender woman with light blonde hair named Chisaki***, asked.

Aidou finished chewing and swallowed. "Quite well, okaasan. I am actually thinking about calculating in a few more daring attributes."

"Oh?" Kenzo**, Lord Aidou, asked in interest.

"Yes."

Tsukiko's eyes lit up. "What are they?" She always enjoyed hearing about her darling brother's inventions, especially when he brainstormed.

Aidou grinned playfully. "It's a secret."

Chisaki smiled softly. "Well, I'm proud of you Hanabusa, aren't you Kenzo?" She asked looking down the long table at her husband.

Kenzo nodded. "Of course I am."

Aidou knew his father was upset with him. He had been making sure to avoid his father's sinful advances since being home. "Then, perhaps I could have a respite form all of my hard work?" He looked to his mother. His father would definitely not permit him to leave, but if his mother agreed, otousan would have to come up with a reason for not allowing him to go.

His mother smiled. Hanabusa was a free spirit, making him work without playing would make her little angel feel constrained. "Like what?"

"Well, Akatsuki is leaving to go to the Arts Festival in Karasu tomorrow night and I want to go."

Kenzo raised a thin eyebrow. "How long?"

Aidou took in a soft breath. He knew his father was going to say no. "Ten days."

Kenzo's sapphire eyes widened. "What? Out of the question!"

"But otousan!" He protested.

Chisaki scowled at her husband. If it were up to Kenzo, he would have her little Hanabusa locked up in his laboratory. "Oh Kenzo beloved, allow Hanabusa to go. He's been cooped up in the manor for six weeks."

"No." He said firmly.

She calmed herself and spoke persuasively, "Hanabusa is a free spirit love. He needs to go out and have fun. Besides, he will be with Akatuski you know he is responsible. And you won't get into any trouble will you sweetheart?"

Aidou could see his father relenting. Damn, his mother was good. "No, I promise I won't do anything to bring shame upon our family or anger Kaname-sama while I'm there." He pledged.

Kenzo sighed (damn woman and those beautiful green eyes) and gave a begrudged nod.

Aidou cheered, pumping his arm in the air. He grinned sheepishly and composed himself. "Sorry. Arigatou otousan." He stood and gave a bow. "Excuse me I have to go pack." He turned and strode toward the exit, but stopped and turned. "May I stay over at Akatsuki's tonight?"

"Of course," Chisaki said with a cheery grin.

He beamed happily and bounded away, missing the malicious gleam in his father's eyes.

* * *

Hours later, he stopped to text Zero. 'R u ok?' He pressed send, stuffed the high tech phone in his pocket, and smiled, thinking about what he would do when with his lover. He stopped in the middle of zipping one of is suitcases when he felt his father's foreboding aura. Not now. Please not, now.

The door opened and in stepped his father. "Still packing?" He asked innocently, stalking further into the room, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He would teach his son what happened when he avoided him.

"Yes." He finished zipping up his suitcase, trying to ignore the cold chill niggling his spine.

"I've been missing you Hanabusa," he purred.

Aidou shook when his father slid a finger up his back, heart hammering in his chest. He felt the libidinous intent in his father's aura and familiar terror began to bloom within. He moved away, both to avoid his father and to pacify his nerves. He could not let his father do this to him. He loved Zero and letting another touch him was wrong. He refused to betray his boyfriend.

Kenzo chuckled. "Oh come now, don't avoid me Hanabusa, you've been doing that your entire stay." He neared his son. "Look at me."

Aidou looked from his packed suitcases (four large ones) to his father.

Kenzo grasped his son's chin, holding it until it bruised. "Don't you think it is time for us to spend some _quality _time together?" He leaned down to kiss Aidou.

Aidou wrenched his chin from his father's grasp, backpedaling. "Father please," he said reproachfully. His jaw hurt like hell, but he played it off, thankful for his vampire healing. He was not a child anymore and he would not cower from his father like one.

Kenzo laughed, a harsh deprecating sound that made Aidou feel lower than dirt. "Oh, Hanabusa, who told you that you had a choice? You know only people are entitled to choices."

Aidou's brow knitted. No, his father was wrong. "I _am _a person," he declared, trying to keep his voice from wavering. This was his father's mode of operation. He attacked his self-confidence, landing scathing blows as if he enjoyed degrading him.

He chuckled, giving a mock sympathetic expression. "You're a bauble Hanabusa. You make our family look good, but beyond that, you are useless."

"No I-" He stopped, feeling himself began to shutdown. No. He could not give in, but his father's words were like strychnine to his resolve.

Kenzo continued his verbal assault. "You are an instrument…" He circled Aidou like a lion circling gazelle, watching with malicious glee as his prey weakened. "A vessel to make sure the Aidou line continues." He stopped leaning down to whisper into his son's ear. "And to make sure that your father is satisfied."

Aidou's mouth was dry, his palms sweaty, and the sensation as if he was slowly disappearing crept in. The oncoming feeling of resignation that usually accompanied the "sessions" with his father surfaced.

Kenzo smirked, satisfied when he saw the subdued expression claiming his son's azure eyes, and skimmed cold slender fingers over Aidou's cheek before slapping him.

Aidou's head turned from the blow and he found himself shrinking into the haven that he closed himself behind every time his father "talked" with him.

"You're nothing but a doll Hanabusa, a dirty, soiled, doll made to pleasure your master. No one else will every want you."

Memories began to replay in his mind. Three in particular stood out: when Zero said he loved him, the brownies his lover sent to him by Kain (in the cutest box with a cute panda bear on it), and the text he sent him 'Wish u were here'. _Zero wants me. He's wrong. I am wanted and loved._

He squared his shoulders, eyes full of defiance. "You're wrong."

Kenzo paused momentarily, then his lip curled, eyes flooded with anger. "I guess I'll have to beat you into submission." A sadistic smirk played over his lips. "And here I thought our sessions were beginning to get tedious." He advanced on Aidou, a cruel countenance playing over his features. He was going to enjoy this.

Tsukiko unexpectedly entered the room. "Father you have an imperative phone call from someone from the office." Kenzo swallowed a growl, turning around to give his daughter a smile and a nod. He cast a final glance to Aidou before exiting the room

Aidou shot his sister a grateful smile, waving it away when she shot him a questioning gaze. He hurriedly finished packing and had Omae bring down the luggage and packing them into the trunk of his candy-apple red sports car. Waving good-bye to his mother and sister, he hopped into the car and drove away.

* * *

10:30 p.m.

Zero sat on the kitchen floor, face buried in his hands. So hungry. He hadn't had blood in so long, it felt like weeks, maybe longer. He'd been going to blood banks, but the low quality of blood there only sated him for a week at best and blood tablets were not an option. Of course, he had been fighting it for days now, trying to control his lust by intensifying his workout regime, all to no avail. He needed blood, fresh blood.

As if on cue, he detected a strong invasive aura. Kaname Kuran.

Kaname knocked on the door. He had felt Zero's hunger for weeks now, but _he _could no longer stand to stay away from the ex-prefect. He _needed _Zero to bite him. "Zero?"

Zero swallowed, managing to find his voice. "G-go away." Zero trembled uncontrollably, bloodlust constricting his throat. "Please go away." Kaname should not be here. What if Aidou found out?

Kaname huffed, 'unlocked' the door, and entered, walking through the small apartment until he found Zero huddled on the kitchen floor. "Zero-san." He knelt. "Zero," he said, voice tender.

Zero shrank away. "Please go away." He whispered, fighting his hunger even as his fangs lengthened and his craving for the other vampire's blood intensified.

"No I will not." He drew closer to Zero, a hand touching the hunter's trembling shoulder. "Zero take from me."

"No!" He managed to get to his feet and hobble towards his sitting room on shaky legs.

Kaname pinched his lips. "Zero, this is not healthy."

Zero turned, eyes glittering red. "I don't care. I won't betray Hana."

Kaname nearly winced. "Surely Aidou would understand your suffering and that you could become a danger."

Zero looked away from the pureblood, trying his damnedest to ignore the beat of Kaname's heart ringing in his ears.

"What do you want me to do? Ask his permission?"

Zero growled, plodding towards his bedroom.

Kaname fished his sleek black cell phone from his pocket.

Zero turned slightly, hunger marginally abating when he heard the telltale tones of numbers being pressed. No freaking way!

Aidou gestured for a timeout and jogged to his duffel bag.

Kain cut his serve short, deciding to practice his backhand.

He walked a little ways from the court and looked at the caller identification. Kaname. He quirked an eyebrow and pressed 'Talk.'

"Hello Aidou-san?"

Zero whirled to face the pureblood when he heard his boyfriend's name. He glared icily at the pureblood. Fucking pureblood bastard.

"Yes I am well. I'm here with Zero."

Aidou blanched. Kaname was with Zero? Why?

Kaname continued speaking, unhindered. "He needs to feed right now. However, before he feeds from me, he wants your permission. What do you say?"

Aidou bit his lip to conceal the 'NO!' that wanted to come forth. He did not want Zero to drink from Kaname's blood. It-he- they would just be strengthening their single bond. "Let me speak with him, please."

Kaname proffered Zero the phone.

Zero snatched it from the pureblood's hand, red eyes glowering at the brunette, "H-hello?" He said tentatively, trying to omit the shaking in his voice.

"Is it true?"

Zero sighed. "Yeah, but I'm fine really."

Aidou grit his teeth. Zero was _his _and he didn't want him drinking another vampire's blood even if it was Kaname. But he could hear the strain in his Zero's voice and his petty jealousies meant nothing compared to Zero's comfort. "Zero."

"I'm fine."

Aidou frowned. "Liar."

Zero ran a hand through his silver strands, ignoring Kaname's steady gaze. "Hana-chan I…"

"You've got my permission," he managed to vomit out.

Zero clenched the cabinet. "Are you sure?"

Aidou nodded, even though Zero couldn't see it. "I'm sure; I don't want you to be in any pain. So I'm okay with it." He fibbed the latter part of the statement.

Zero hated the part of him that sighed out of alleviation. "Okay."

Aidou swallowed his tears. "I love you."

Zero's eyes warmed. "Me too, you that is."

"Bye."

"Bye." He pressed the 'End' button and handed the phone back to its owner.

"Well?"

"He said yes."

Kaname waited in silence, patience starting to wear thin when Zero continued to stand in that same spot trembling. For gods sake. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his pale neck, and snipped a thin cut across his neck.

Zero pounced on Kaname, pushing him into the wall.

Kaname submitted, turning his head to give Zero better access.

Zero tracked the veins in Kaname's neck to his preferred location and ran his hot tongue over his skin. Without further preparation, he sank his fangs into Kaname's pale ivory neck, drinking in heaving draws. He didn't savor Kaname's blood, he did not take his time, and he did _not _take notice of the shudders snaking through the pureblood's body. He just wanted this to be finished. He extracted his fangs, licking up any excess ruby droplets and drew away.

An awkward silence ensued as Zero came down from the high of drinking Kaname's heady elixir while the pureblood gained his bearings. "How do you want me to repay you?"

Kaname shook his head. He was not going to beat Zero. "I should go." He walked towards the door.

Zero wanted Kaname to leave, but he felt bad enough about feeding from him and he felt obligated to reimburse him. "Wait."

Kaname turned, curious.

"The least I could do is cook dinner for you."

* * *

Kain dodged the ice-encased ball hurling towards him. He looked with slightly surprised eyes when it collided into the iron fence and burst into icy shards, leaving a dent in its wake. The older vampire sent his cousin a vexed glance.

Aidou stood with his racket gripped firmly in both hands, panting, a pissed off expression plastering his visage.

"Timeout." He took a few steps forward, leaning on the net. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied sulkily.

"Yeah? You have been trying to kill me ever since you got off the phone. What did Zero do now?"

"Nothing."

Kain sighed. "Fine. You want to check the pH balance in my mother's fish tank?"

Aidou shook his head. "I'm going skinny dipping." He threw Kain his steel tennis racket and strutted away.

"Hanabusa, wait." He jogged to the smaller vampire's side.

"Are you joining me?"

"We don't have any towels."

"We don't need them. Are you coming with me or not? It's not like I'm going to look at your junk."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that as long as you don't leave food in your pockets this time."

Aidou pouted at him. "Hey how was I supposed to know that a bear was going to rip our clothes up looking for food? And anyway I heard they like _beef jerky _better that pocky," he retorted.

Kain shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

Kaname watched Zero as he went about the kitchen cooking dinner. "Zero, are you happy? In your relationship with Aidou I mean."

Zero flipped the salmon over on the tiny grill built onto his stove top and turned, a bowl in his hands as he whisked together four eggs. "Yeah I am. I mean I really miss him now, but I am happy."

Kaname looked down at his coffee. "I see."

"Why do you ask?" Zero looked at him a curious look on his face.

He shook his head. "No reason."

* * *

Aidou stepped out of the train and into the busy train station. He had to stop himself from doing a silly celebratory dance. Today was the beginning of his ten days with Zero! Whoohoo!

"Do you want me to get a suite with two rooms, just in case?"

Aidou nodded. "Sure." Kain was such a worrywart. Of course, he was going to be staying with Zero the entire length of the vacation. He walked through the station, struggling with the luggage. How could Kain bring such scanty luggage for ten days?

"Do you need me to go with you to Zero's apartment?"

"No."

"Do you even know where he lives?"

Aidou sighed wearily. "135 Sable Avenue." He answered.

They stepped out into the street. After much more fussing over him by Kain, Aidou walked to the car his mother rented for him, snatching the keys from the carrier. "Bye Akatsuki." He climbed into the car and started the ignition, driving away (no he would not get lost, because he looked up how to get to Sable Avenue on the Internet).

The way he remembered Zero telling him about how he got his apartment was that Kaien found one at a suitable complex and paid the security deposit a week after he moved in with his sensei. He braked at a stoplight. His plan was to hide in the closet and pounce on Zero when he arrived home. Ten minutes later, he pulled up to the Hanging Blossoms apartment building.

The Hanging Blossoms apartment building was redbrick with five stories in the urban class district. He parallel parked and hopped out, entering the building. He strode into the lobby, curiously looking at the rows of mailboxes lining the wall. Hmm…

"Can I help you?"

He turned to the owner of the gruff voice. A man that looked around his early thirties with coal black hair that fell messily into his coffee brown eyes and past his broad shoulders, he was also fit (his uniform hugged him in all the right places). Aidou found himself staring. Yum. "Yes, um can you please tell me in which apartment Kiryuu Zero lives in?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The new guy? Silver hair?"

He nodded. "Yes."

He folded his arms and stared at him with a hard-set jaw and suspicious eyes. "Does he know you're coming?"

"Um no."

Jin gave him a stern look.

"B-but I want to surprise him. Believe me, he knows me." He gave the man his infamous dazzling smile and batted his blue eyes, looking adorable.

The door attendant cleared his throat. "Just go on up."

Aidou smiled charmingly, noticing the slight blush on Jin's cheeks. "Could you help me with my luggage?" He asked politely. What? He was a noble and had been raised with servants waiting on him; it wasn't his fault that he expected to be served even out in public.

Jin smiled. "Sure."

Five stories later the two stood at a door 163, Aidou with the two smallest suitcases and Jin with the two largest. Aidou used the key Jin handed to him and opened the door. "I've got it from here, thank you though."

Jin nodded, sat down the two suitcases, and walked away.

After pulling all four suitcases into the apartment, he shut the door and surveyed his surroundings. The apartment was smallish and decorated in dark colors, (mostly blacks, shades of gray, and white). "So Zero," he said with a warm smile. He toured the rest of the one bedroom apartment, noting the unopened boxes stacked in Zero's sleeping quarters and the punching bag in the corner.

He flopped down on the comfortable couch and adorned the bracelet used to suppress his aura (he couldn't surprise Zero if he could feel his aura). He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hi. This is Aidou-san." He nodded as the girl on the other end gushed over him. "Yes, you can bring it over now, 135 Sable Avenue, apartment 163." He hanged up the phone.

He decided to amuse himself with naming a city in every state and province in the world. An hour and half later, he felt Zero's aura.

* * *

Zero ascended the stairs and strode quickly to his apartment door, jingling the keys. Maybe if he moved quickly enough he could get in before-

"Kiryuu-san."

Fuck. He turned when Saya Mamaro, his neighbor, an attractive woman with red hair and an ample bosom called him. She was nice enough, but she had it in her head that he wanted to go out with her. "Mamaro-san."

She smiled sweetly at him, taking in a sigh that caused her already large bosoms to swell. "Thank you for repairing my sink two days ago."

Ah, yes. Ever since he fixed her sink, the necklines of her shirts had gotten substantially lower. "Really didn't have to do anything. All you needed was a little Drano." He stated casually, switching his duffel bag from one hand to the other.

"Well thank you anyway," she smiled seductively, leaning over a bit to give him a better view of her cleavage.

Zero nearly groaned. Seriously? Why didn't' she just strip naked and say 'Take me now daddy!'? At least that would save her from the embarrassment of throwing herself at him like a desperate slut. "You're welcome."

Aidou opened the closet door when he heard voices, one he recognized as Zero's, the other of a female. What was going on? He peeked through the peephole, eyes widening when he saw a woman with breasts the size of melons fall into Zero's arms. Who the heck was that?

Saya feigned embarrassment. "I'm sorry Kiryuu-san, I'm so clumsy. Thank you for catching me," she said, playing the part of the wilting flower.

Zero straightened when she drew circles in his back with a hand. "Um, yeah." He wanted to shove her off him, but how he felt right now, he'd probably end up pushing her through a wall. He disentangled them, succeeding in not hurting her.

"You know Kiryuu-san," her tone dropped into an enticing purr, "whenever you get lonely, you can always come over to my place and _check out _my plumbing."

Aidou growled. He wanted to rip those pretty little green eyes out of he head and shove them down her throat, but Zero would be upset with him if he did maim her. His eyes narrowed into slits when he saw her hand near Zero's butt. That was it! Zero was his and that stupid cow had no business hitting on _his _boyfriend.

Zero turned when the door flew open, finding himself with an armful of Aidou draped around him and two soft lips devouring his mouth. He responded with eagerness and they kissed passionately.

Aidou drew away, smiling up at Zero (who looked somewhat dazed). "Missed you." He grasped his hand, shooting the gaping woman a you're-barking-up-the-wrong-tree-bitch glare before pulling Zero into the apartment and shutting the door.

Once they were in the apartment, Zero yanked the petite vampire into his arms, pressing a fervent kiss to his lips, desperate to taste him after almost two months. "How?" He asked.

Aidou purred and cuddled close. "Jin your nice doorman let me in."

"That's not what I'm talking about-Wait, nice? Jin?" That doorman always gave him the evil eye when he went to get his mail. "That guy is a jerk."

Aidou's brow knitted. "Really? He was so nice to me. He was even chivalrous enough to help me bring my luggage up here." He traced Zero's ear with a finger.

Zero scowled. Jin was only nice to Aidou because he was damned cute and he wanted to fuck him. "He's a hard-ass."

"Jin is a pussycat, Zero. You just have to know how to handle him. Of course I am adorable and dashingly charming."

The ex-prefect shook his head at his lover's smug smile. "All true, but you might want to stick a pin in that inflated head of yours." He wondered if Aidou could charm the spots off a Holstein cow.

Aidou pouted at his lover.

Zero nuzzled Aidou's hair, kissing him as a small peace offering. "How did you get away from home?"

"Oh. Akatsuki came here for ten days for the Art Festival, so I followed him."

Zero tunneled his fingers through Aidou's silky locks, heart warming when the tiny vampire grinned up at him. "So you mean I have you for ten days?" His thoughts tumbled into the gutter, images of what he wanted to do Aidou for the week flaring through his mind.

Aidou nodded.

"Good to know."

"Guess what?" He said, a naughty glitter in his eyes.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your graduation present is here!"

"Yeah? Where is it?"

Aidou smiled. "Come into the living room and close your eyes."

Zero sat his duffel bag in the closet next to the door and strode into the living room, sitting on the arm of the couch. He heard Aidou unzip something, and then a heavy object being set on the floor. Man, he hated surprises; they always made him itchy with impatience.

"Open your eyes."

Zero opened his eyes, lavender orbs widening when he saw his graduation present. A beautiful cello stood in front of Aidou. "Hana. Wow, this is mine?" He loved playing the cello just as much as he loved playing the violin.

He nodded, loving the expression on Zero's face. "Yep."

Zero crossed to the instrument, gliding fingertips over excellent artisanship of the wood and strings. "It's beautiful."

Aidou handed him the bow and sat on the couch, watching with happy eyes as Zero lovingly plucked the strings, checked the bow, and tuned it. "I did well?"

Zero sat next to his lover and claimed his lips, drawing away to speak, "you did very good love."

* * *

After he showered and a few more kisses later upon emerging, the couple went to the market down the street for groceries. Zero found Aidou's curiosity charming, but the appraising looks the blonde received from both women and men irked him. Back at the apartment, Zero placed the red panda apron on Aidou and they started to cook. After correcting his lover's hand so he wouldn't slice off a finger with his razor-sharp knife, he allowed the tiny noble to chop the vegetables.

They prepared the meal in companionable silence, both merely enjoying each other's presence. "Are you mad?" Zero asked whisking the curry paste and coconut milk together while keeping an eye on the jasmine rice boiling.

Aidou finished chopping the red and green bell peppers and the onion (finally). He wiped his eyes and canted his head, giving his boyfriend an inquiring stare. "About what?" He hadn't forgotten what happened last night. He just did not want to talk about it.

Zero gave him a hard look.

Aidou ducked his head with a half grin. "Oh that… no. Um, you needed it and Kaname was around so…"

Zero poured the curry mix into the wok and dumped in the thinly cut chicken breast, fish sauce, remaining coconut milk, and sliced bamboo shoots. "You know I didn't want to right, usa-chan?" Now all he had to do was wait for it to boil in the wok for 15 minutes.

Aidou sniffed the delicious aroma wafting from the wok. "Could we please not talk about this?" He picked at his fingernails, trying not to fidget.

Zero eyed the little noble briefly. Aidou was upset. "Hana-" He drew the slender form close. "I'm sorry."

Aidou shook his head vigorously. He did not want to go down this road. "Don't." He tried to wriggle from Zero's hold.

Zero nibbled Aidou's ear. "Then let me have your blood." He'd been thinking about it since Aidou staked his claim in the hallway.

Aidou stilled. What? Did Zero just? Yes, he did. Oh, joy! "I don't want you to feel obligated just because you fed from Kaname-sama."

Zero wagged his head. "Actually it's all I've been thinking about." He stroked Aidou's side, soothing him.

"Why?"

Zero gave a faint smile. Aidou' really was cute at times. "Because you mean so much to me."

He nuzzled Zero's neck. "Really?"

Zero kissed his forehead. "Yeah." Leaning downward, he sniffed Aidou's neck, following the highway of veins beneath the skin, stopping at his choice.

Aidou turned his head, offering his neck to the older vampire. He shuddered in anticipation. For so long, he had been dreaming about this moment. Now it was finally happening. He swallowed waiting with bated breath.

Zero sniffed Aidou's neck. Lavender. He closed his eyes, tonguing the skin with slow erotic licks, gaining satisfaction when the small vampire in his arms shuddered. He continued torturing that erogenous spot alternating between licking and kissing.

Aidou growled impatiently.

Zero smiled, deciding to oblige his love. He licked Aidou one more time before sinking needle-tipped fangs in the other male's creamy neck.

Aidou gasped, closing his eyes as his body turned the initial pain into pleasure.

Zero drank in slow, heaving draughts, taking his sweet time. Aidou's blood, although not pure like Kaname's was… sinfully delicious. What was that succulent flavor permeating his blood? His mind registered it as love and he savored it, pushing his fangs deeper, lapping up more of the addictive elixir.

Aidou held on to Zero, his knees shaking. It felt sooo good. He reached out a hand, tracing the tattoo on the ex-prefect's neck. He didn't want Zero to stop.

Zero swallowed one last luscious mouthful before he let go, chasing stray droplets beading from the two holes. He licked the small wounds dotingly until they healed before placing a soft kiss to the moist skin. Reluctantly he drew away, gazing at Aidou with hooded eyes before pecking his mouth and pulling him to his chest.

They stood there in relative silence until Zero smelled the rice burning. He cursed and moved to the stove. As he tried to salvage the rice, he realized that soon, Aidou would become addictive. A grin passed over his face when Aidou nuzzled close, slender fingers working their way under his shirt and up his back.

"Mmm." Aidou shut his eyes as he drank in his lover's natural odor. Zero always smelled so delicious. "Love you."

Zero's amethyst eyes glittered adoringly at the blonde. "Me too, now go sit down. Dinner should be done soon."

After dinner, they watched movies until Zero fell asleep. He turned the movie off, taking a moment to appreciate his beloved's beauty as he slept, and sat up. "Zero." He nudged the sleeping male.

Zero moaned grumpily.

Aidou giggled and stood. "Come on get up." He grasped Zero's arm and pulled him to his feet, walking the taller vampire to the bedroom. Using his free hand, he pulled back the covers before dumping the older vampire onto the bed. Once he had Zero situated, he left to do his daily rituals before climbing into bed. He wrote in his journal before honing the Silver Mist Two's sketches. Just as the first beginnings of sunlight kissed the curtains, he fell into rest.

* * *

Aidou awakened snuggling into the covers that was steeped in Zero's intoxicating scent before realizing that he was alone in bed. He sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes. Zero was probably gone to the Association for training. He sighed. Today was going to be a lonely day. Damn, he missed Zero. Frowning he flopped down on the bed (which was only full-sized by the way) and turned over, brow furrowing at the pillow. A plain sheet of paper lay folded on the pillow. He picked it up and unfolded it. The sloppy penmanship was obviously Zero's.

_Hana-chan,_

_Sorry for leaving without waking you. At the risk of sounding cliché, you just looked too damn cute. I'll be home by 6:30, so try not to get into any trouble._

Aidou rolled his eyes. What trouble could he possibly get into in Zero's teeny apartment?

_Breakfast is in the fridge. Warm it up for only 3 minutes. DO NOT put a spoon in there or you will blow my apartment up. How does pizza sound for tonight? We could go to Gino's, it's not in the hub of the city and it has great pizza. We could have privacy. Text me an answer. See you soon._

_P.S. I expect a welcome home kiss tonight._

He smiled and bounded out of bed to go eat breakfast.

Zero sent an answering glare when Saya sneered derisively. He heard the quiet "fag" she muttered as she bypassed him. He opened the door, discovering that he actually looked forward to coming home, now, eyes lighting up when Aidou embraced him.

Aidou pressed a kiss to Zero's mouth. "Welcome home." He smiled brightly and escaped Zero's grasp in favor of a program on the Science channel.

Zero ogled Aidou's taut ass as he strode away. Silently he thanked the gods for skinny jeans. Of course he would never wear them, but on Aidou… fucking god. When Aidou wore his skinny jeans, he was like a concentrated aphrodisiac injection, instant hard-on. Speaking of hard-on. Fuck. "I'm going to go take a shower and when I come out, we can leave." He quickly walked towards the back, gait slightly off due to the bulge in his jeans.

Zero showered, taking care of his problem, finished, and toweled off. He had Aidou to himself for an entire ten days. A smile crossed his face thinking about the activities they could indulge in. He smiled, thinking about the look Aidou would have on his face if he took him to the local planetarium. After finding a suitable outfit, he emerged from his room and the couple was on their way to the pizza parlor, deciding to take Aidou's Aston Martin.

An hour later, they sat in a booth in the very back, sharing a proscuitto and chorizo pizza, both ignoring the disapproving looks they received from a few diners. Aidou smiled hungrily at the cheese strings that followed the slice of pizza he picked up. He 'mmed' and chewed the delicious pie, savoring it. "It's so good Zero."

Zero finished chewing a mouthful of cheesy goodness. "Gino's is always the best." He swallowed when Aidou flicked his pink tongue out to lick up the cheese. What was Aidou trying to do to him? Make him come in his pants?

Aidou cut into the freshly baked canoli, enjoying the dollop of whip cream on the top. "I don't think some people like us." He observed, remembering the scathing look a serving shot them.

Zero finished off the last slice of pizza and shrugged. "So what? Let them look."

Aidou smiled.

They discussed an array of subjects from mundane (like what Zero was going to cook for dinner the next day), their experiences through the summer, to the weird (Han Solo vs. Mr. Spock). Their conversation ended with sexual innuendos and by the time they stood to leave, both boys were blushing.

* * *

Aidou lay stretched out on Zero's black sofa watching the movie The Phantom Blade, his feet in his lover's lap. A mewl escaped him when Zero slid a hand under his pants leg and up his thigh. "Zero," he breathed, sitting up to kiss his lover.

Zero teased Aidou's lip with his tongue, plunging the deft organ into the smaller vampire's wet cavern. Aidou, he wanted him so bad.

Aidou moaned into the kiss, pulling Zero on top of him, questing hands sliding under his shirt to caress toned abs. Was this the day? Was today the day he and Zero would have sex? He squirmed beneath his lover, moaning when his manhood came to life.

Zero ceased ravishing Aidou's mouth and deposited soft kisses up his jaw line and to his ear. The two fell into a frenzy of movements, questing hands roaming to caress exposed skin, lips bestowing feverish kiss, and hips grinded against one another. Fuck, he wanted to feel Aidou beneath his fingers. He sat up, stripping Aidou of his shirt and discarding the offending garment.

Hungry amethyst eyes drank up the sight of the smooth ivory skin of Aidou's naked torso, stopping to gauge the tiny blonde's reaction.

What the hell? Why was Zero stopping? "Keep going!"

Zero chuckled and resumed dropping candied kisses down Aidou's neck to his rosy pink nipples. He gave one of the hardened rosy buds a lick, taking pleasure in the soft moan that escaped his lover. He covered it with his hot mouth taking his time with relentlessly licking and sucking it while tweaking its twin almost painfully. Aidou's moans of desire rang in his ears, fanning his arousal.

Aidou shook as Zero continued to torture him, body alight with need. He squirmed beneath Zero, rubbing their hips together.

Zero stopped before the haze of lust clouded his mind. He wanted to make love to Aidou, but he had to know if he was ready. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, panting.

Aidou panted, looking up when Zero's face was level with his. "You want this right?"

Zero frowned at the smaller vampire. "That's not what I asked. Are you sure?" He loved Aidou and he didn't want to unintentionally force something upon him.

Aidou perceived the obvious desire and lust in Zero's amethyst eyes. "Yes." Despite his answer a small prick of fear unfurled within his belly, but was promptly squashed.

Zero smiled softly at his lover, taking moment to rest his forehead against Aidou's. He pressed a bruising kiss to Aidou's mouth before descending to explore his neck and the lean expanse of his torso. Skillful lips and hands left scorching flames in their wake.

Aidou closed his eyes, letting out a surprised gasp when a wet tongue delved into his navel and a hand began rubbing the bulge in his pants. "Gah!" He cried when Zero squeezed his erection almost to the point of pain. "Mmm, Zero." He reached down, pulling him upward to bestow a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

Zero parted them sliding down the other's slender body, stopping to torment the highly erogenous spot on his neck. Aidou's body was immaculate and Zero wanted to worship every inch of his neck. Every sound issuing from Aidou's perfect lips was honeyed caresses to his ears and he wanted to hear more. "My sweet prince," he whispered to himself.

Aidou heard those words and he recognized them as the same phrase he heard every time he was abused. Something inside Aidou snapped and suddenly soft caressing touches became hard and bruising, ice blue eyes not amethyst stared up at him from his chest. A deep-rooted panic overtook him. "Get off me!" He lashed out.

Zero found himself sailing through the air only to collide hard with the wall. Air whooshed from his lungs and before he could fight through his disorientation ice formed around him, trapping him on the wall.

Aidou panted, panic still pulsing through his veins. He would not let his father rape him this time. He would no longer be his father's fuck doll. He remained on the couch, eyes closed, body trembling, his hands rubbing his shoulder in an effort to seek comfort. He needed to talk to Zero, but first he needed to assess his damage.

His eyes rounded when he saw the damage. Zero he was on the wall engulfed in ice from his shoulders down. Oh god. Oh god what had he done? He thought- it-but- his father-oh god. He'd hurt Zero. He stared at Zero, azure depths wide in shock.

_Run! Run before he rejects you! _He had to flee, because he didn't want to see the anger and loathing on Zero's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry."

Zero shivered from the frigid substance encasing him. What happened? What had he done wrong? "H-Hanabusa, what-?"

Aidou grasped his shirt and fled the apartment. The ice surrounding Zero disappeared.

Zero fell to the floor, coughing and shivering. He put a hand to the spot where Aidou pushed him. It ached and was starting to bruise. What had he done? Why had Aidou attacked him? _He is a vampire idiot. What did you expect? _Zero growled and shook his head. No, Aidou would never hurt him. Everything had been going smoothly until- Damn it what had he done to set Aidou off?

What should he do? Sit here and wait for Aidou to return? No. He could not allow that, he had to go after him, or their relationship might suffer. Acting swiftly, he bolted out of the apartment running down the corridor and each floor, hoping to catch his love. He stopped when Jin spoke.

"That cute little blonde of yours ran through here not ten minutes ago like a bat outta hell. He was sobbing about something I couldn't understand." Jin leaned on the counter of the front desk.

Zero cursed beneath his breath. "Thanks, Kawasaki-san."

Jin shrugged. "No problem."

Zero ran upstairs, figuring he should put on a shirt before he went uptown.

* * *

Kain sat in an auction room, dressed in a crisp hunter green suit, speaking into his cell phone. "Yeah, I'm busy right now, but just go to The Elysian Fields hotel the Queen Elizabeth Suite. I'll be there in ten." He pressed the 'End' button and placed the high-tech phone in his shirt pocket, returning his attention to the auction.

"30,000 dollars. Do I hear 35,000 dollars?" The auctioneer said searching through the room with observant eyes. "30,000 dollars going once, twice."

A woman raised her hand.

"35,000 dollars, do I hear 40,000 dollars for this J'Dour original painting?"

Kain frowned. No way was that woman outbidding him for that original. "55,000 dollars!" He glanced to the woman who was shooting him the evil eye. He smiled, happy because of his victory.

The auctioneer smiled. "55,000 do I hear 60, 000?" He scanned the room full of expensively dressed people. "60, 000 dollar going once… twice… sold to the handsome young man in the back." He banged his gavel and pointed at Kain.

Kain stood, informing his driver that he had to get to the hotel hastily and thus would take a cab while he stayed to get his painting.

* * *

He walked into the hotel suite. Scarcely had he closed the door before his arms were full of a sobbing Aidou. He wrapped his arms around his cousin. "What happened?"

"Z-Zero and I were… um making out with an intention to fuck, then, he-he," he sniffed back his tears. "And he c-c-called me his sweet prince. All of a sudden I-I thought he was father and I-I," his voice became more obscured by his sobs, "I attacked him. I attacked Zero!" He grasped handfuls of Kain's shirt and looked up at him with swollen, red eyes. "Before I knew I had him iced to a wall."

Kain contained the sigh that tickled his lips, and walked his weeping cousin to the exquisite red couch sitting in the middle of the sitting room of the lavishly decorated suite. He pushed Aidou to arm's-length and sat him down, before dropping next to him.

Aidou grasped fistfuls of his hair. Why had he attacked Zero? He loved the ex-prefect more than life, but he had attacked him because he thought he was his father. "What's wrong with me? Am I going mad?" He asked himself lowly, voice raw from crying.

Kain patted Aidou's back. "No. It was a trigger word. Your body went into defense mode because your mind fooled itself into thinking you were in that particular situation." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What am I going to do, now?"

Kain shook his head. "I can't help you Hanabusa. You need to talk this over with Zero."

Aidou raised a slender blonde eyebrow. "What? But aren't you going to give me some guru advice that will make everything better?"

Kain ruffled Aidou's hair. "If you come to me every time something trying happens in your relationship you will never learn how to solve your problems together."

Aidou shook his head. "But I attacked him. What if hates me now?" He said, unadulterated fear creeping through his veins at that thought.

Kain snorted. "Zero loves you."

* * *

Zero took in a breath and knocked on the door. He did not know what to do. He didn't know what to say. However, he was determined to find out what caused Aidou's reaction and fix it.

Kain opened the door and smiled (which was only a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth). He gestured for, Zero to enter, stepping aside and closing the door once the shorter vampire was in. "I'll be in my room." He disappeared down the hallway.

Zero's amethyst eyes drifted to the vampire on the couch and he felt his heart fracture. Aidou sat on the couch, hands lying limp in his lap, eyes downcast. The blonde's emotions contacted his aura, the extent of his sadness startling him. He took a cautious step forward. "Hana."

Aidou turned his head to Zero but did not meet his yes, afraid of what he may see. "I'm sorry, Zero. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I thought- I'm sorry."

Zero's chest constricted. Aidou was small in stature but his personality made him larger than life, now however, he looked so tiny and frail. He crossed the sitting room and sat next to his boyfriend. They sat in silence, Zero struggling to find something to break the ice. "Hanabusa I-."

"I'm sorry!" He grasped Zero's hand, eyes downcast. "Zero I love you; I would never hurt you intentionally. I-I don't know what happened I-my- he- I thought." He grew quiet daring to take a quick glance of Zero's face. "Please don't hate me."

Zero frowned at Aidou. "Baka." He said, lifting Aidou's chin. "I love you and I know you love me. I know that you would never hurt me."

Aidou smiled wanly, tears leaking down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Zero. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

Zero nodded. "But Hana, what happened back there? Why did you do that?" He felt Aidou stiffen in his arms.

Aidou drew away quickly, shaking his head. "Nothing, I just thought that you were- Nothing." He couldn't tell Zero what happened. Zero would throw him away for sure if he told him about the sordid details of his life. If Zero rejected him, god it would destroy him.

Zero kept a firm face. "Hana, something _did _happen. For some reason something caused you to panic and you lashed out. Tell me what happened to you."

Aidou shook his head. "I…can't." He held himself close, eyes going wide.

Zero took in a breath. He had to get it out of him. "Are you coming back with me?"

Aidou looked down, suddenly interested in his feet. "Do- do you want me to?"

Zero smiled softly and grasped his hand.

Aidou swallowed and followed Zero to the doorway.

Zero turned to Kain who was now standing in the entrance of the hallway. "Thanks for the info."

Aidou pouted at his cousin before following Zero out.

The ride home on Zero's motorcycle was silent.

* * *

Aidou swallowed when they entered the apartment and Zero turned on him.

"You want a bite to eat… fruit or anise biscotti?" Yes, he enabled Aidou's sweet tooth, but he couldn't help it. Aidou was really too adorable.

Aidou sat at the round two-person table. "Biscotti and milk please."

Zero nodded and walked to the counter, opening the airtight plastic bowl and taking out two of the delicious treats. After placing them on a paper napkin, he opened the refrigerator door, picked up the jug of milk, and poured Aidou a glass of milk.

Aidou smiled softly when Zero sat the drink in front of him and sat in the opposite chair. He bit into the treat and hummed softly. Zero really was a great cook.

"Hana, tell me what happened."

Aidou stopped chewing and looked down at his food to keep from looking at Zero. "No," he whispered.

An awkward silence pervaded the air around them until Zero spoke. "Hana please-"

"I'm sorry."

Zero bit his lip. "You said that already."

"If I tell you-"

Zero shook his head and grasped Aidou's hands. "I love you Hanabusa. Do you understand? I. Love. You. No matter what."

"B-but."

"I know whatever is eating you up inside, or whatever terrible secret you have locked up inside of you will be hard to tell, Hana." He stood and knelt at Aidou's side, still gripping his hand. "But please you have _got _to tell me, before it poisons our relationship." He was near pleading. Whatever secret Aidou held was becoming a wall between them and he wanted to get over it before it became impassable.

Aidou stared at Zero with fearful eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"I know. That's why I need you to tell me, to trust me enough to know about whatever past demons are haunting you." He pressed his lips to Aidou's hand. "Please baby let me in so I can help you." The horror that claimed Aidou's eyes every time the small vampire took a ride down memory lane flayed Zero's core each time he witnessed it. He wanted Aidou to feel better, he wanted to help him.

The blonde shook his head in refusal. "I- if I tell you. You will think I'm disgusting." His hands began to tremble. He wanted to run; he wanted to get away. He wanted to hide until Zero forgot about it.

Zero's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me how I'll feel." He stroked Aidou's hand. "No matter what happens, you will always be my angel." God he hated talking about his feelings, and when this was over he will have gotten his 'sharing' over for the year.

Aidou's eyes blurred with unshed tears. "I'm scared."

Zero stood and wrapped his arms around Aidou. "I'll be with you the entire way."

He nuzzled Zero's navel. "Promise to never leave me?" He asked, looking up uncertainly.

Zero stroked his blonde hair. "How could I ever leave my adorable Hana-chan?"

Aidou nodded. "Okay. But can we move couch, this chair hurts my ass."

Zero chuckled and led Aidou (who brought along the biscotti and milk) to the couch, dropping down next to him. "Wait a second." He stood and ran to the bathroom, returning with a roll of tissue. He did not know what horrors Aidou would divulge to him, but he would listen to all of it. If Aidou needed him to be his rock, he would be that stronghold. He was determined to give the blonde the comfort and love he needed through this ordeal and the healing process. "I'm here."

Aidou swallowed thickly. Telling Zero about his past would be hard, but he would soldier through. If telling about his past allowed their relationship to grow and prosper, then he would do it without question. He refused to allow anything to get in the way of their relationship. He knew he was going to cry a great deal through his narrative. However, when he felt Zero take hold of his hand he knew they could get through it together. He took in a fortifying breath. "It started when I was a little boy…"

* * *

**Whoohoo! Another chapter! Actually, this chapter was halfway done Monday, but my grandpa got sick. However, I finished today because I just needed something to take my mind off what happened this morning. Again, sorry for the long chapters. *Hands plot bunny a carrot as it reads over Sakura's shoulder***

**I hope that you all like this chapter and if you do, drop me a review. I LURVE YOUR REVIEWS! They make me happy****. To all of my reviewers *packs up boxes of chocolate biscotti with big cute teddy bear holding a Thank You note*. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but like I said the worst thing that could have happened today, pertaining to my grandpa, happened this morning ;_;. So please bear with me. If Zero and Aidou are OOC my bad, but I'm trying to explore the expanse of their relationship and emotions.**

**Oh and could someone please tell me what 'glomp' means? I've seen it in a few fics and was just wondering what it means.  
**

***Karasu means raven in Japanese. I had no idea what the city was named.**

****I had no idea what Lord Aidou's name was.**

**I actually baked these anise biscotti and they are positively delicious. The recipe says if you place them in an air-tight container they can last a month, but in my home they didn't even last the week. **

**Next Chapter: Innocence Lost**

**Preview: **

**Aidou felt weird when his father touched him, because his current caresses felt different from the ones to which he was accustomed. **

"**And you know I would never hurt you."**

"**Yes I do otousan. But why do your touches feel…weird?"**

**Adios ^_^**


	24. Innocence Lost

**Vampire Knight belongs to the fantabulous Matsuri Hino.**

**WARNING: Graphic sexual abuse. Rape. Oral Sex.**

**Most of this chapter is a series of flashbacks.

* * *

**

**Innocence Lost**

_Little Hanabusa sat on the backyard veranda putting his dissection kit to good use on a frog. "Hmm." He looked through his microscope at the frog's toes. "The pads of subject's toes consist of interlocking cells with a small gap between adjacent cells. Thus it is probable that when the subject applies pressure to the toe pads, the interlocking cells grip irregularities on the substrate. The small gaps between the cells drain away all but a thin layer of moisture on the pad, and maintain a grip through capillarity. This allows the frog to grip smooth surfaces, but most likely does not work when excessively wet." He talked into his recorder, pressing the pause button._

_Ever since his mother presented him with his dissection kit, he'd been studying every defenseless creature he could get his tiny hands on in hopes of learning their secrets._

"_Aidou-sama," Omae said appearing on the veranda._

"_Yes Omae?" He asked without taking his attention from his microscope._

"_Your otousan has returned home."_

_Little Hanabusa's eyes lit up and he stood, bolting towards the family room on short legs. His father was home from his business trip! Yay! He skidded around the corner. "Tousan!" He had to get there before his stupid sisters got all of the presents. By the time he entered the family room his father was swamped with his four sisters. "Tousan don't forget about me!"_

_He stopped, panting, glaring down at his little black dress shoes. Stupid dress shoes._

_Kenzo looked down at his prize. His one and only son. Hanabusa would do whatever he asked of him. The boy loved him unconditionally and he loved his son, but that paternal love had grown twisted, dark and perverted. "How could I forget my sweet prince?" He drew the small boy into his arms, lifting him off the floor._

_Aidou giggled, wrapping short arms around his father's neck._

_Kenzo sat down, depositing Aidou in his lap._

_Aidou watched with a frown on his face as his sisters opened their presents and flaunted the goodies inside. Stupid fashionable hats and dresses. He scrunched his nose up and rolled his eyes when they shrieked and giggled, giving a sigh of relief when they thanked their father and departed to try out their gifts._

_Aidou looked at his father, tears pricking his large blue eyes. Did his otousan forget about him?_

_Kenzo kissed his forehead. "Do you think otousan would have been gone for two weeks and return with nothing for his little Hanabusa?"_

_Aidou put a small finger to his lips an unsure expression on his adorable face. "Ummm…No?" He squealed happily when his father presented a large present to him. He tore into the box, ripping the wrapping paper to shreds until the object inside was revealed. Big blue eyes saucered. "Oh… The Curie chemistry set part seven!"_

_Kenzo nodded. "I hear it's substantially better than part six."_

_Aidou jumped from his father's lap and began bouncing on the couch cushions, elated. He dived onto his father's lap, kissing him on both cheeks._

_Kenzo smiled, nuzzling his little boy's nose. "Are you hungry my son?"_

_Aidou stopped. He really wasn't hungry, but if his father desired him to drink then he would do it. He leaned over, buried his face in his father's neck, and began feeding on his life force._

_Kenzo closed his eyes, feeling an oncoming arousal. "That's enough child."_

_Aidou drew away, curling up into his father's lap. Feeding from his otousan always made him sleepy._

"_Hanabusa."_

"_Mmm?" _

"_How is your invention coming along?"_

_Oh crap. He forgot. He lifted his head. "Um, I haven't been working on it, but I have been dissecting animals with the kit kaasan bought me," he responded honestly._

"_You disappoint me Hanabusa." The predator in him purred. Finally, he had a reason to act on his degenerate desires._

_Aidou dropped his head. "Gomenasai otousan."_

_He patted Aidou's head. "Do you want to come to my private study?"_

_Aidou looked up, question in his eyes. His father was not upset with him? "You mean the one that tousan says is a sanctuary from the madness?" Aidou canted his head innocently looking up at his beloved father._

_Kenzo chuckled. "Yes."_

_Wow. His father only ever let his adult associates into his private study. "Okay!"

* * *

_

_Moments later Aidou entered the room before Kenzo looking at the relaxed décor when his father turned on the soft lights. "Tousan?"_

"_Yes?" He shut the door, locking it._

"_May I have some wine?" He frowned when his father chuckled._

_Kenzo walked to the wine bottles held in the cellaret. He smiled, happy that Aidou was obsessed with his clothing being neat, because he had a view of his cute little bottom. "No, because little vampires can't drink wine."_

_Aidou pouted. "Why?" He looked at the appetizing red liquid his father poured into his wineglass._

"_Because it upsets their little tummies." He poked Aidou's belly. "And makes them puke and their heads swim."_

"_Oh." He shrugged and went on to the next thing, exploring the room. He explored the large, framed map hanging on the wall, the bookshelf, scrolls, and model DNA set. "I like this room. What are we going to do now?"_

"_Go sit on the coffee table."_

_Aidou did as told, wondering why his father seemed different._

"_Do you love me Hanabusa?" He asked, standing over the short child. He could not be forceful, at least not yet._

"_Yes." Aidou began to feel a little uncomfortable when his father kissed his forehead, caressed his cheek, and let a hand trail down his neck. Why did his father's touches feel different than the ones to which he was accustomed?_

"_And you know I would never hurt you."_

_He nodded. "Yes, I know. But your touches feel… weird."_

"_That's okay." He leaned down. "I love you Hanabusa and when fathers love their sons they touch them like this in private."_

"_Oh." He tilted his head to the side. Was this true? It had to be, because his father would never lie to him._

"_Don't you want to touch otousan?"_

_Aidou reached up timidly, touching his father's face._

_Kenzo drew away, taking Aidou's hand and guiding it down to the bulge in his pants._

_Aidou recoiled automatically. "Tousan that is your no-no place! Kaasan says that only otousans and okaasans can touch each others no-no place."_

_Kenzo remained calm and gave a smile. "It's okay."_

"_B-but Chiyo-ane says that okaasan touches you there when she wants to make you happy."_

_He smiled softly. "Don't you want to make me happy?"_

_Aidou bit his bottom lip. "Yes."_

"_Then it's okay."_

_Aidou shook slightly when his father guided his hand to unzip his slacks and pulled out his erect member. He looked away, tears pricking his eyes._

"_Touch it."_

_He did as told trying not to notice how much larger his father's penis was than his own. Blue eyes lifted when his father called him._

"_Since you have an eidetic memory, I'm only going to show you this once. Pay attention."_

_Aidou watched closely as his father stroked his erect penis, pleasuring himself. He took in a deep breath when his father stopped and looked at him._

"_Now you do it."_

_Aidou reached up with small, trembling hands to touch his father's arousal. He mimicked his father's movements, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_Kenzo groaned. "Faster."_

_Aidou did as he was told, trying to ignore the guttural sounds issuing from his father. Why was this happening? He wasn't supposed to be doing this! It was- But his father- he said… He whimpered when his father thrust into his tiny hands, his swollen organ nearly too big for him. He started slightly when his father groaned loudly, growing nauseous when viscous, white fluid squirted into his hands. What was it? It felt so wrong. He drew his away, hanging his head when his father patted his hair._

"_My sweet prince."_

_Aidou looked at his hands and the drying fluids on his hands. If his father said that it was okay if he pleasured him, why did he feel so filthy?

* * *

_

Zero closed his eyes blinking back tears. That disgusting son of a bitch. How could he do that to his own son? Why would he do it? What possessed him to steal his son's innocence? It was inexcusable.

Aidou drew his knees to his chest, wiping tears. "He- he made me do it until he was sated that night and when it was over he told me that every time I screwed up we would have those 'discussions'." He took in a shaky breath. "He said that I was his heir and imperfection was not an option." He wiped more tears as they trickled down his cheeks.

"I-I thought that it was bad of me to think it was wrong and that he would never tell me anything to hurt me. However, I found out that it was wrong when Akatsuki and I were going skinny dipping."

* * *

"_Shit." Kain growled. Stupid zipper was snagged on his underwear. "Hey Hanabusa-kun, my zipper is stuck could you help me with it?" He didn't want to pull it and rip the material because the designer pants were new and his mother would freak if he ruined them._

_Aidou who sat on the bank blowing up his sea turtle ride-on, looked up before stopping the hole so the air wouldn't seep out and walked to his taller cousin. "Okay." He touched the zipper and after several failed attempts, finally got it free of the underwear._

_Kain smiled slightly. "Thank you." His brow furrowed when Aidou did not move his hand, his blue eyes transfixed on his zipper._

_Was Akatsuki throwing hints? Did he want him to touch him? Was that why he asked him to help him with his zipper instead of doing it himself? "Do you love me Akatsuki?" He asked, a hollow feeling entering him._

_Kain nodded. "Very much."_

_Aidou smiled sadly. He reached into Kain's pants, fingers gingerly brushing over his member before he was shoved away._

"_What's wrong with you?" Akatsuki asked, face uncharacteristically showing his emotions._

_Aidou staggered. Did he do something wrong? Why was Kain upset? "You said you loved me. Don't you want me to pleasure you with my hand?" He asked, still managing to look innocent despite his words._

"_What are you talking about? I'm your cousin and cousins don't touch each other that way, especially boys." He stepped back, trying to keep his distance out of uncertainty if he should leave or stay._

_Aidou's brow knitted in confusion. "B-but otousan says that when you love someone it's okay to-"_

_Kain interrupted him in mid-sentence. "D-does ojisama touch you there?"_

_Aidou considered Kain's expression wondering why he looked like he was paler than usual. He looked at his feet. Wind rustled through the trees, tousling his hair as he remained still, warring within himself. Should he tell him his secret? Would Kain get angry? His father had forewarned him not to tell anyone, but Akatsuki was not just anyone, he was his best friend. _

"_S-sometimes, but I…" He swallowed. "I do it do it for him 99 percent of the time." He looked up, wondering why Kain's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "Akatsuki?"_

"_He's wrong!" He grabbed Aidou's shoulders. "He's not supposed to do that to you."_

_Aidou looked disconcerted. "What?"_

"_I read one of my tousan's books about that type of thing and it says that a father is not supposed to touch his son or make him do the same to him. It's bad!"_

_Aidou shook his head. "But he loves me." His farther would never hurt him, he said so. If his father told the truth then why was Akatsuki so worked up?_

_Kain shook his head. "Hanabusa how do you feel when you do it?" _

_Aidou searched himself, discerning his emotions within. "…dirty." He whispered._

"_If what ojisan makes you do to him is right, then would it make you feel dirty?"_

"_I-"_

_Kain turned. "I'm going to tell otousan."_

_Aidou grabbed his cousin's shirt. "Don't!" He couldn't let him. If Akatsuki told his father, there was no telling what he would do to him._

_Kain continued walking purposefully towards the large manor standing proudly in the distance, pulling Aidou with him. "Why not?"_

_Aidou wrapped his arms around his cousin's shoulder, hugging from the back. "Please, please Akatsuki, don't tell. I-I just need you to be my friend through this."_

_Kain shook his head. "If I don't tell he's going to keep doing bad things to you."_

_Aidou buried his nose in the cradle of Kain's neck. "If you do tell, he'll take me away from you and then there will be no one to comfort me."_

_Kain stopped marching towards the house, and turned to look at the smaller vampire he had been dragging behind. He looked into the depths of his cousin's sad blue eyes and heaved a sigh. "Okay."

* * *

_

Zero silently thanked Kain. He would have to cook a meal consisting of the fiery vampire's favorite foods as gratitude for helping his little Hana.

"But," Aidou hugged his knees, eyes upon his bare feet. "When otousan returned from his two week business trip, things got worse because I knew it was wrong. The beatings started."

Zero wanted to plug up his ears, but he had to let Aidou get it all out. He reached over and gingerly wiped away a few of Aidou's tears with a tissue, appreciating the smile he received despite the haunted look in the other male's eyes.

* * *

_Aidou followed the servant to his father's private study, swallowing when he entered. His father sat in his favorite red recliner, a glass of wine in hand._

"_Sit on the coffee table."_

_Aidou swallowed the bulge in his throat, heart pounding in his chest. "N-no." His heart began trying to beat its way out of his chest when his father lifted his eyes, aura turning dangerous. _

"_No?" He asked, as if he thought his ears deceived him about Aidou having the gall to refuse him._

_Aidou gulped, standing to his full height (which was still pretty short). "No," he repeated clearly. He saw his father stand calmly and stride to him, but he did not see the backhand that came afterwards. His head turned and he fell to the floor, falling on his face. His cheek burned like he'd been stung by a hive of bees. _

_He groaned, struggling futilely when his father seized a handful of his hair. Was his father going to hit him again? He was scared. He whimpered when Kenzo yanked him to his feet and wrenched his head back._

"_Why so defiant now my son?"_

_Aidou tugged at his father's hands, wincing when his grip tightened. He controlled his powers, knowing that if he manifested them his plight would only get worse. "I read in a book that it is wrong. A father is not supposed to anything sexual with his offspring."_

_His father chuckled, a nasty, mocking sound that made Aidou feel cheap and lowly. "Foolish boy. Do you honestly think that you have a choice to do what I say whether it's right or wrong?" He let go of his hair, shoving him._

_Aidou collided with the end table, grimacing as his brain registered the pain._

_People get choices Hanabusa. You're not a person." He kicked him. "You are nothing but a slave and I am your master." Another swift kick to the boy's side resulted in another whimper. "Your only reason for existing is to please me!"_

_Aidou curled into a ball as his father beat him, refusing to cry out. Why was this happening to him? Maybe his father was right. _

"_No one will ever love you," he said derisively._

_Aidou couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears pricking his eyes fell and trickled down his cheeks. He felt his father kneel next to him and he was pulled into a strong embrace. _

"_Hanabusa don't cry. I don't like hurting you, but you make me do it, my son." He pushed Aidou's hands away, wiping his tears. "If you just do as I say I won't have to hurt you anymore."_

_Aidou sniffled._

"_Now, do you want to please tousan?"_

_He nodded. If he agreed, his father wouldn't hurt him anymore. It was his fault his father hurt him, he should at least make him happy. _

"_Good." He smiled. "Nothing is broken is it?"_

_He shook his head. Of course nothing was broken. His father knew how to hit him hard enough for it to be painful, but not to injure him. He got to his feet and plodded to the coffee table, sitting down. Blue eyes cast themselves to the stone floor, remaining downward as he unzipped his father's pants. Reaching in he pulled out his father's flaccid member, looking at it as he stroked it to life,_

_Kenzo grunted. "Use your mouth."_

_Aidou's heart stopped and he looked up at his father, dumbstruck. What? His father wanted him to put it in his mouth? Water filled his eyes._

"_I said use your mouth. Lick it."_

_He swallowed, trembling as he gave the head a reluctant lick, fighting the frown that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Another sick feeling struck him when his father shuddered._

"_Open your mouth."_

_He opened his mouth, tears cascading down his cheeks and obscuring his vision. He nearly clamped down when his father shoved his hard cock into his small mouth. Why was this happening to him? What had he done wrong to deserve this horrid treatment?_

"_Breathe out of your nose," he instructed, "now, suck."_

_If it were at all possible more tears streamed down Aidou's face the entire time he pleasured his father with his mouth. He gagged when his father thrust into his mouth, nearly choking as his too large cock hit the back of his throat. His jaw hurt and he wanted to stop, but his father was relentless, screaming at him._

"_Harder! Faster!" He commanded._

_Aidou valiantly attempted to do as told, whimpering when his father grabbed his hair to move him into a better position. His father's curses filled his ears, making him feel even filthier than at first._

_Someone knocked on the door._

_Kenzo growled. "What?" He snapped._

"_Aidou-sama, your wife wants to know if you will be coming to town with her and the girls." A servant stated humbly._

_He clenched Aidou's hair, checking his voice. "Tell her not this time. I am trying to help our darling son with his invention."_

"_As you wish sir." _

_Kenzo waited until the servant's aura dwindled before beginning to resume his previous activity._

_Aidou drew away when his father shouted, coming in his mouth. Before he could spit it out his father commanded him to swallow it. He swallowed, frowning as the fluids oozed down his throat. Bile rose into his throat, prompting him to put a hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting. At least it was over._

"_Oh my sweet prince." He patted Aidou's head. "Don't worry you will get used to it by the end of tonight."_

_His father forced him to perform oral sex on him several more times and each time he cried. At times his father would thrust roughly into his mouth, gagging him. He closed his eyes when Kenzo grabbed his hair pulling him down until his nose touch his pubic hair, seemingly uncaring that he was choking his only son. Aidou cried harder when his father came down his throat._

_Aidou fell to the floor, small body trembling with suppressed choked sobs. His body, jaw, and head hurt. He coughed, hugging himself as a comfort. _

_Kenzo smiled wickedly. "Good job my sweet prince." He reached down and lifted his boy to his feet. "Now go to your room."_

_Aidou nodded, eyes void of emotion. He bolted to his room on autopilot. He opened and closed the door to his room. Crossing the space, he stopped in front of his body length mirror, disgusted at his appearance. Strings of his father's seed mixed in his hair, stained his shirt, and oozed down his cheek. He sank to his knees in despair wanting to cry, but no tears would come from his red and swollen eyes._

_He disrobed and walked into the bathroom, drawing his bath water. Climbing into the tub full of steaming water, he sank beneath the surface. After scrubbing until his skin burned he put on his pajamas and climbed into his bed. His father's words rang in his ears. 'No one will ever love you'._

_He buried his face in his hands and wept for hours until he finally slept.

* * *

_

Aidou wrapped his arms around his knees. "After that night I sucked him off at least twice a week."

Zero felt his heart crack, splintering into different pieces each time Aidou disclosed another aspect of his father's cruel abuses. He stood and walked to the refrigerator, refilling Aidou's cup of guava juice. Closing the refrigerator, he returned to his lover, handing him the cup. He telegraphed his love through his expressive eyes when Aidou smiled thankfully. "What about your mother?"

Aidou looked down a bit of anger showing in his face. "Never suspected a thing."

"Hana-chan, you know that he was wrong about what he said."

Aidou nodded, giving a watery smile.

"Because I love you and you are a person."

Aidou soaked up the conviction and affection in Zero's voice. "I know, but… it didn't stop there. He- um… One day okaasan and my sisters were gone to the city for the weekend. It was the year I turned twelve…"

* * *

_Aidou closed his eyes when he opened the door to his father's 'sanctuary'. He stared at the man sitting in the chair reading the book, hating how calm he always looked. Aidou hated how his father always acted like nothing was going on, that he was not doing such heinous acts to him. It took every ounce of his acting skills to behave as if he were still the carefree little Hanabusa that everyone knew. His father however, acted as if it was of little thought._

_He was going to suck his father off as fast as permitted and then he would go see Akatsuki. His cousin would hold him until he stopped crying, providing the haven that he so desperately needed. He bowed respectfully and sat on the coffee table. A shiver ran up his spine when his father closed the book and stood, advancing on him. When his tormentor stood in front of him he closed himself off into the secret part of him that his father could not defile._

_Moving mechanically he unzipped his father's pants and freed his flaccid member, stroking him to life. He gave the engorged organ a lick before taking it into his mouth, using the techniques taught to him to orally please his father. Ignoring his father's growls and groans, he focused on finishing his task._

_He hardly reacted when his father grasped his hair, thrusting into his wet cavern until he came down his throat. Aidou swallowed his father's disgusting fluids, gulping down his bile. He waited for his father to recover. However, what happened next both surprised and frightened him. Instead of shoving his once again hardened cock down his throat, he leaned down and kissed him deeply. _

_Kenzo swept his tongue over his bottom lip before delving into his mouth._

_Aidou grew even more afraid. What was going on? His father had never kissed him before. He grew confused when his father drew away, but the world nearly fell from under his feet when his father purred four words into his ear._

"_Take off your clothes."_

_Aidou looked up with wide eyes. No way. He knew what two people did when they took off their clothes. They had sex. Using vampire speed, he crossed the table and headed for the door but his father seized his arm. "No! Nonononononono!"_

_He grappled with his father, kicking, punching, and biting, trying to do anything to keep him at bay. It was to no avail. No matter how hard he fought his father kept pulling him down. His powers manifested themselves, but as fast as he formed ice, his father dissipated it before they could take effect._

"_Hold still!" He struggled with Aidou, anger rising into him as the child continued to squirm in his arms._

"_No! Get off me! Please father, please don't do this." Why? Why was his father doing this? "I was good." Tears spilled from his eyes, coursing down his cheeks, his thin body trembling. "I- I did not disappoint you. So why are you doing this?" He looked up at his father, seeing nothing but cruelty mirrored in the blue eyes that resembled his own._

"_Because you are my doll, my pleasure toy, nothing more." He growled out casually, eyes gleaming sadistically._

_Stars burst into his vision when his father struck him and the smell of his own blood tinged the air. He felt his father claw his clothes off until he was stark naked, the cool air in the room digging through his bare skin. "No," he protested weakly. Another blow that left him limp was promptly dealt. _

_He begged his father to have mercy, hoping to appeal to some part of him that still loved his son. His pleas however fell on deaf ears. He held back sobs when his father turned him onto his belly and situated him on all fours. "Please, I'm your son." He implored, beginning to despair._

"_Struggle anymore and I will take you without prep."

* * *

_

He stopped, swallowing as tears began trickling down his face.

Zero wrapped an arm around him, pulling the distraught vampire close. He didn't want to hear anymore, because he knew what was coming next. However, he had to let Aidou get it out, let him break free of the demons that relentlessly haunted him.

"So I just…"

* * *

_He closed his eyes, crying out when what felt like a finger penetrated his anus. A harsh reality slapped him across the face. His father was going to rape him and there was nothing he could do about it. He grit his teeth and braced himself for whatever was to come. He was through begging for his father's mercy, it was futile._

"_This will hurt." Kenzo ploughed through his unyielding passage until fully seated. _

_Aidou screamed, tears of agony flowing freely down his cheek. It was excruciating! It was as if he was being ripped in two by a searing hot branding iron. His father did not have enough pity to wait. As soon as he was seated, he began thrusting, snapping his hips forward in harsh swift strokes. Aidou's screams of agony echoed through the room and perhaps the entire manor as his virgin body was ravaged._

_The scent of his own blood filled the air and he knew it only served to excite his father further. His father's pace quickened, pounding into him almost frantically. _

_Aidou tried to go to the haven inside his mind, but it was ineffective, the pain was too great. With every forceful thrust he felt part of his insides ripping and growing raw. He sent silent pleas to whatever deity listening to take his life and spare him this hell. His father came with a shout, shooting his essence into him. Aidou remained still, nearly gagging from the scent of his blood and his father's seminal fluids. He gave a relieved grunt when his father dislodged his cock from him. Nausea nearly overcame him when he felt his father's semen oozing out of his anus and down his inner thigh._

_The pain burning like an inferno in his lower half clouded his mind. However, through that pain he still heard his father's next words._

"_My sweet prince, such a good fuck."

* * *

_

"For three years he would rape me at least twice month, more if I disappointed him. So I tried not to disappoint him. I tried to be perfect." He looked into space as he talked, mind replaying sickening images. "When I was fifteen my salvation came in the form of Kaname-sama when he requested I attend Cross Academy."

He let out a breath, feeling as if he'd moved a mountain off his chest. "So… that's it. That's why I pushed you, because my father always called me that each time he-" He hiccupped, tears clouding his vision.

Zero felt a flurry of emotions ranging from heartbreak to rage to wanting to exact vengeance. The rampaging burning through him however calmed when he smelled the salt in the air. He squeezed his lover tight.

The couple sat their in each other's embrace, shaking as they wept. They cried for their own reasons. Zero cried for Aidou's stolen innocence and the hell he endured at the hands of his father. Aidou wept for the pain he suffered, the nightmares, memories, and because of the love rolling off of the man holding him. After weeping, they remained in each other's arms, savoring the comfort of the embrace.

Aidou nuzzled Zero's neck. "Thank you."

Zero kissed Aidou's forehead, new revelations forming in his mind. "For what?" He rubbed Aidou's slender shoulder soothingly.

Aidou lifted his head from Zero's shoulder to look at his beloved. "For loving me despite everything I know that I'm damaged goods but-" He hushed when Zero put a shook his head. Was Zero rejecting him?

"How could I not?" Gently he combed his fingers through Aidou's silken blonde waves, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for sharing this with me Hana. I know it was hard."

Aidou smiled, sighing happily when Zero pecked his mouth. He was emotionally exhausted and wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. "Mmm, sleepy."

Zero reluctantly released Aidou, intending to sit alone and mull things over.

"Come with me?" Aidou asked, hoping to the gods that Zero did not reject him.

Zero nodded and followed the tiny blonde vampire into his bedroom. The two dressed in their pajamas (it was near 5 a.m. after all), Zero in the bathroom and Aidou in the bedroom, and climbed into bed. He wrapped an arm around the smaller vampire's shoulders when he snuggled close, placing his head over Zero's heart.

The two remained silent, both pondering the recent events and they affected their relationship. Zero reckoned he would have to take things slow until he was absolutely sure Aidou was ready for sex. He would not chance another episode like tonight.

Aidou closed his eyes, listening to the rhythmic beat of Zero's heart echoing through his chest cavity. Zero had such a strong, loving heart. Deep down he knew that if Zero's heart ever stopped beating, he would die was well. He allowed himself to 'feel' Zero, listening to the beat of his heart, the blood flowing through his veins, the sound of his inhalations and exhalations. "Zero." He smiled when Zero's chest rumbled as he hummed in answer. "Is this also how humans are intimate?"

Zero looked down curiously, lifting a brow. "Don't vampires do this?"

Aidou wagged his head. "Not that I know of. We are carnal creatures. For most vampires intimacy comes from either drinking blood or having sex. We don't just 'feel' each other."

"Oh…"

"I want to do this every day."

"Mmm."

Aidou yawned and wrapped an arm around his lover before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Aidou awakened the next day turning over to find Zero gone. "Zero?"

Zero closed the book he had been reading while also preparing breakfast when he heard Aidou waken. He'd been up several hours and decided to visit the bookstore while he was out finding ingredients for their first meal of the evening. He looked up when Aidou entered the room. "Go back to bed."

"Why?" No good morning?

"Just go back to bed," he stated.

Aidou folded his arms stubbornly. "Why?"

Zero sighed, cursing Aidou's stubbornness. "Because I have a surprise."

He snuggled under the covers, wondering what would happen to their relationship. He waited, almost growing impatient when Zero entered the room carrying a tray full of his favorite foods. "Mmm those are all my favorites."

Zero sat the tray over his boyfriend's lap the resultant smile that graced Aidou's face melting his heart. Dammit he was still a sucker for a cutie with a killer smile. He flopped down on his side of the bed, ready to take joy in watching Aidou eat the food.

"It looks really delicious! " Aidou picked up his fork and stared at the food, trying to decide if he should eat the blueberry crepe first or the risotto soufflé or the proscuitto Panini first. "There is so much."

Zero smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Hana, I went a little overboard."

Aidou handed Zero the chopsticks. "Then we'll just share it."

Zero took the chopsticks and sat up. They chatted casually, Aidou laughing ever now and again as they shared their breakfast.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Sorry if this may seem dark and depressing, but my mind was in a really sad state when I wrote this. My grandpa (who was like my second father) died and after weeks of not being able to write a single word, I finally decided to return to my sanctuary.**

**I hope you all enjoy this and if you do, please R&R! To all of those that review, or favorited, or alerted this story *takes in a deep breath* THANK YOU! *sends reviewers hugs through the mail*. **

**Preview:**

**Zero drew away to look down at his lover. "Are you sure about this Hana? Are you **_**really **_**ready?" He had to be sure about this, because if they weren't he was afraid it could conjure up long suppressed horrors for Aidou.**

**Aidou smiled up at Zero with unrestrained love showing in his azure eyes and pressed a trembling hand to his love's cheek. "Yes," he answered confidently.**

**Zero regarded Aidou suspiciously for a moment before leaning down to capture his cherry lips in a passionate kiss.**

**Adios ^_^.**


	25. At Last

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight T_T that is a privilege enjoyed by the fabulously talented Matsuri Hino. **

**Warning: Man lovin' ahead.

* * *

**

**At Last**

Aidou sat on his bed, a perplexed expression curtaining his face. He and Zero had been dating for six months now and still they had not had sex. Sure, Zero jerked him off numerous times, but that was it. He didn't understand. They would engage in heavy make out sessions, things would get hot and heavy, and Zero would pull on the reins. It was driving him crazy! He was honestly considering raping Zero. Wait, they had established that he was indeed the uke (shut it). So damnit, if he couldn't rape Zero then by god he was going to at least molest him. However, that wouldn't do any good, because Zero still would not fuck him.

Aidou sighed heavily. He wanted to get laid! He looked up when Kain entered their shared room and flopped down on his own bed. "Hey Akatsuki," he started uncertainly.

"Yeah?" The tall vampire shed his shirt and picked up his sketchpad.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

The flame-haired vampire raised his eyes. "Is this about Zero?"

Aidou smiled puckishly. "Of course."

Kain sighed. "Alright."

Aidou smiled and bounded over to his cousin's bed, folding his legs when he sat down.

"This had better not be a sex story. Because I don't want to hear about your perversions behind closed doors," he deadpanned.

Aidou poked his bottom lip out and snorted. "I wish."

Kain looked at Aidou with curious eyes. Did he just hear right? "You mean you two haven't-?"

Aidou shook his head sulkily. "I mean he jerks me off enough."

Kain visibly twitched. "I didn't need to know that."

Aidou glowered pointedly at his relative.

"So… you're telling me that you two have been dating for six months now and you've still only gone as far as third base?"

Aidou nodded sheepishly.

"Why?" Aidou was adorable. Why hadn't Zero made love to him yet?

"I don't know!" Aidou exclaimed in frustration. "I mean we make-out like crazy and I _know _that he wants to have sex with me and then he just… stops. Then, he draws me close and we cuddle. I mean cuddling is fun and all but for Einstein's sake I want to be fucked not cuddled like a teddy bear!" He finished his rant, breaths coming in small gasps.

Kain watched and listened with interested eyes. "Maybe you're doing something wrong."

The small blonde stopped and thought back to their last date. "Well… last time we were making out he stopped to take a breath and I said 'you want me right?' and he said that he did but that was the problem." His shoulders sagged. "Then he turned my car and drove back to the apartment."

Kain contemplated his cousin's recant before speaking. "I think I know what's wrong."

Aidou latched on to him. "Please tell me." He had an inkling of the reason why Zero wouldn't have sex with him, but he tried not to think about it.

"Well." He set his sketchpad aside. "I think it's because of your relationship with your dad and what happened the last time you guys almost made love. He probably thinks that you're just saying you're ready just to please him."

"But I _am _ready."

Kain stared piercingly at his smaller cousin. "Are you sure? You remember about the last time you said you were ready."

"I am sure."

"Then just show him that you're truly ready."

Aidou smiled brightly at his favorite cousin. "You really are good at this stuff Akatsuki-kun. You should be a love guru of some sorts."

Kain chuckled. "Yeah. Now be still." He smiled when Aidou posed for him.

* * *

Later in the night, found Aidou knocking on Takuma's door (since Kaname-sama finished school the vice president had become dorm leader). He needed to know about sex between males (sure he knew the mechanic because of his father, but that was rape, nothing more) and how to seduce Zero, since he was too embarrassed to search for it online or look for a book in a public area. And, who better to help him than Takuma?

The door opened and the older vampire greeted him with a smile, emerald eyes sparkling. "Good morning Aidou-san."

Aidou bowed. "Hi. Um…" He fidgeted. "I need your help with something." He looked down the hallway nervously. "Can we talk in your room?"

Takuma's brow wrinkled with curiosity. "Of course." He stepped aside, allowing Aidou entrance, and shut the door behind him.

Aidou gave the huge bed, which was occupied by a soundly sleeping Shiki, a glance. "Oh um… I didn't interrupt did I?"

Takuma gave a negative shake of his head. "No. He just returned form an across seas shoot and he was tired. So, he crashed. Now…" He sat down on the white couch, patting the space next to him. "What's wrong?"

Aidou sat down at the end of the couch, facing the other noble. He fidgeted. "It's about me and Zero."

"Oooh, trouble in paradise."

Aidou explained himself quickly. "No, our relationship is great. We're happy but we haven't been physically… um intimate yet."

A shocked expression etched the other blonde's handsome face. "Oh wow. Six months and still no sex with a hottie like Zero?" He touched his hand sympathetically. "You poor thing."

"Well he does um jerk me off."

A naughty smile graced the older vampire's mouth and he leaned his back against the cushion, crossing his legs. "Has he ever used his mouth?"

What the hell? He was not the type to kiss-and-tell… Okay he was, but with Takuma? His face turned beet red.

Takuma clapped excitedly. "Is he good?"

Images of Zero on his knees, sucking him until he fell into bliss, danced through his mind. His cocked twitched and hardened.

Takuma sniffed and looked down at Aidou's pants. "That good, huh?"

Aidou only hummed, briefly forgetting his whereabouts.

Takuma watched Aidou. "Um… I'm still here you know."

Aidou jumped, promptly coloring red when he realized he was aroused in front of Takuma. "Oh! Um… So I n-need you to help me."

"You want me to help you seduce you lover and get you laid?"

Aidou nodded almost desperate.

"Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Aidou stood in the mall looking up at the store in front of him. The windows were all tinted black and a huge sign hanging over the door said **THE GOLDEN PHALLUS. **He swallowed and gave Takuma an are-you-serious look.

"I know, they could have a less obvious name, but… they have top merchandise." He grasped the smaller vampire, who was trying to beat a hasty retreat, and dragged him inside.

Aidou turned red. He knew that he was not the most innocent person, but goddamn. They had every single dildo one could think of and objects that ranged from kinky to… disturbing. He followed Takuma quickly, hoping to the gods that no one he knew saw him or remembered his face.

Takuma on the other hand chatted idly with couples looking for greater fulfillment as if he'd known them for years. Why couldn't Takuma just give him advice like a normal person instead of bringing him here? "You must come here often," he stated a little disdainfully.

Takuma stopped to look at a box that said something about prostate stimulator and put it in his metal shopping basket. "Both of us do. Of course, Shiki wears a disguise. We do not need to tarnish his reputation. It's a good thing this place doesn't check ID." He giggled at his own joke.

Aidou snorted, hoping his eyes didn't burn when he caught a glimpse of a huge dildo. "Zero would have a heart attack if I brought him here." Hell no, he wouldn't dream of bringing Zero to this place. When this was over, he was going to make sure he forgot this place even existed.

"He's such a prude."

Aidou frowned, stopping to look at a series of balls attached to a shaft with a ring at the end. "He is not! He's just modest is all." He picked up the silicone object, counting the beads. Finally! This was the only thing in the shop that didn't look like a penis or that it was used to stuff up someone's asshole or in a vagina. "What is this? It's the only thing that doesn't make my eyes hurt in this place."

Takuma laughed. "They're used to go up the…" He waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

Aidou threw it down as if it had bitten him. "Just show me what I need so I can go."

"Of course."

Aidou followed the vampire to the far side of the store and stopped at an aisle that had a sign hanging over it that said 'FOREPLAY'.

"This is the aisle for us."

"Oh." He grabbed the first lubricant he saw and was ready to go. "Okay, I got the necessary lube, let's go." Why couldn't they just go to a convenience store to buy this stuff?

Takuma tutted disapprovingly. "Just like a scientist, always thinking of the necessary and not willing to go any further." He gave another naughty grin. "You, Aidou, are my pupil tonight and you will use this." He presented Aidou with a black fancy looking bottle.

Aidou accepted the proffered bottle and read the decal. At the top in large crimson letters was Moonlight Inc., beneath that was ECSTACY, and in tiny letters at the bottom was: _Because we do it better_.He read the back. _Proven to stay wet twice as long as the average lube. _He glanced at the price. It was a little expensive.

"What you're holding is ecstasy or orgasm in a bottle to me." He chuckled at his own joke, wondering why Aidou did not find it as amusing. "One usage of that stuff and you'll never use another brand."

Aidou tilted his head to the side, staring at Takuma.

"It's guaranteed to turn your seme into a sex god."

Aidou stared at the lecherous glint in the blonde's green eyes. "You're a pervert aren't you?" It was more of an observation than a question.

Takuma only smirked.

Half an hour later Aidou paid for his items: Moonlight Inc. lube, cologne, a book about positions, and playful clothing, and hauled ass. Now that he had all the tools, all he needed was to seduce his lover.

* * *

By the time they returned to Cross Academy, it was after midnight (they had shopped some more, went to dinner, and saw a movie). Aidou grasped his cell phone, smiling at the picture of Zero on his display screen, and lay it upon the pillow. Zero had gone on a hunt earlier in the week and he hadn't heard anything from him since. The only thing that kept him from going into a tizzy was that Yuki hadn't visited to tell him that Zero was hurt.

He hoped his love was uninjured. What if Zero died? A deep shudder traveled through him. The thought of never seeing his lover again made his blood run cold. "Zero." He looked at the blue high-tech phone lying on his pillow, debating on whether he should call Zero this late.

Zero had just finished showering, scrubbing the repugnant odor of Level E blood off his skin when the phone rang. He stepped into his boxers and ran for the ringing phone, almost tripping over his sneakers. He retrieved the cordless phone from the table and pressed the Talk button. "Hello?"

Aidou let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Hi."

Zero's troubles instantly melted away when he heard his little Hana's voice. Aidou made everything physically all right in his world.

"You're okay."

Zero smiled at the tender tone in Aidou's voice. "Yeah."

Aidou folded his legs. "I miss you."

Zero climbed beneath the covers of his bed. "Me too."

"You should have called, I was worried."

Zero could imagine the cute frown on Aidou's face. "I was on a Hunt and you know I don't turn my cell on during a hunt."

Aidou sighed. "I know, it's just … I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Don't worry," Zero soothed, "I'm here now and that's all that matters."

Aidou smiled. "Can I stay at your place this weekend?"

Zero placed a palm under his head. "I'd love it if you did."

Aidou grinned naughtily. "How does four 'o' clock sound?"

"Perfect. I'll fix dinner and we'll watch a movie."

"Okay." Pfft. Yeah right. If things went according to plan, Zero would be fucking him hoarse this weekend.

They talked for a while longer before hanging up.

* * *

Aidou stood at Zero's apartment building. He recalled Takuma's words before his departure._ "Remember my teachings grasshopper and you will have mind-blowing sex." _He shook his head. And people called him weird. He walked through the doors. "Hi Jin-san," he chirped. "You look rather handsome in your uniform today. I like the hair dye."

Jin cleared his throat. "Arigatou, Aidou-sama. Kiryuu-san treating you right?"

Aidou smiled pleasantly. "Of course." He winked at the man and walked to the first flight of stairs making it to the fifth floor moments later. He fished his keys from his pocket and opened the door, pulling his luggage along with him. Sighing at the sardine can of an apartment, he decided to make himself at home, using the small space allowed him in which to pack his clothes.

Furrowing his brow, he held up his white shirt with the roses on its front. So that's where he'd left his fourth favorite shirt. He picked a book from Zero's bookshelf, _Journey to The Center of the Earth_, and began to read. Halfway through the fifth chapter his mind started to wander from its designated path, conjuring up erotic images of Zero. His member twitched and began to swell, making him feel constricted in his pants.

Damn, he was not going to masturbate, which is what he normally did when Zero put the brakes on and left him with blue balls. Nope, he was going to save himself for tonight. An image of a naked Zero swaying back and forth to the beat of soundless music invaded his mind. Shit he had to think of something to deflate his arousal. He concentrated, thinking of Ruka naked and… it was gone.

He smiled satisfactorily and resumed reading. A few minutes later he placed the book on the coffee table, casting a glance to the clock: 5:30pm (an hour before Zero got off work and 80 minutes before he made it home). He gave listless sigh, bored. "Oh!" He forgot to text Zero to let him know he had arrived. Looking to the end table, he plucked his phone from the wooden surface and turned the touch screen to its side, sliding it upwards to type in the text. _To: Sexy Beast: I'm here. Been here since 4, sorry I 4got 2 txt u." _He pressed the SEND button.

Zero finished serving the patron their order and strode through the kitchen doors, past the chef shouting orders, and into the back alley. God he needed a freaking breather. He let out a breath. He didn't mind working at Café Dium, the pay was good and it was a perfect cover for his Hunter activity, but it was popular. Popular meant he had to deal with people, which also included perverted men that liked to flirt with him. His phone vibrated and belted out a tune to the punk rock band Black Dog.

He delved around the pockets of his black pants, retrieving the blaring phone. He read the message and his eyes softened. He typed in a message, fingers moving deftly over the board_. To: Love Monkey: HAHA! ^_^_.

Aidou frowned but before he could start another message, his phone rang. _From: Sexy Beast:_ _Just kiddin _;)._ Glad ur there sweet3. _Aidou smiled and pressed Reply.

Zero leaned against the stone wall next to the door, pressing 'View' when the phone rang. _From: Love Monkey: ,-) I know. Wish u were here. Wut are you doin? _He smiled and texted, pressing Send.

Aidou smiled and viewed the text. _From: Sexy Beast: On break. Wut r u doin?_

The door opened and a thin young man stepped out wearing the same uniform as Zero (a black vest, white undershirt, dragon design on back of vest, black pants and shoes). "Hey, what up Kiryuu-kun," he greeted amiably.

Zero nodded. "Hey, Yoji-san," He greeted looking at his phone.

"Waiting for a text?" He leaned against the alley wall, producing a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, the scent of vanilla wafting into Zero's nostrils

"Yeah." Zero tried not to step way when Yoji (whose full last name was Yojishima) stood next to him. Why was Yoji always looking at him so hard?

"Oh."

His phone rang. He looked at the display screen, turning aside slightly to shield the message from the other male. _From: Love Monkey: ;- Thinkin' of u fuckin me._

Zero's cheeks turned scarlet.

Yoji leaned over his shoulder. "Damn that's hot."

Zero turned away a little more and typed in his message.

Aidou grinned when he saw the message _From: Sexy Beast: *^_^* Potty mouth. _Aidou grinned and replied.

_From: Love Monkey: O;-) I'm hungry._

Zero knew what that mean. Aidou wanted blood. He shook his head. They had yet to complete their bond.

_From: Sexy Beast: Take the synthetics & b good. If u want food there r leftovers in the fridge._

_From: Love Monkey: Will u cook when u get home?_

_From: Sexy Beast: Yes._

_From: Love Monkey: ^L^ luv u._

_From: Sexy Beast: (;_;)/_

He clicked Send and shoved his phone in his pocket, a small smile on his face. Hanabusa was his center.

"Didn't know you weren't single." Yoji said, blowing a ring of smoke into the chilly autumn air.

"Yeah, for six months now."

Yoji lifted an eyebrow. "Really? How come I never see her?"

Zero shrugged. "He goes to Cross Academy. So he's only over on weekends and I'm off then."

"Did you say he?" He blew out a puff of vanilla-scented smoke.

Zero grew defensive. "Yeah, what of it?"

He shrugged, flicking the cigarette butt on the ground and produced another. "Nothing, just didn't know you were into guys."

Zero leaned against the wall breathing in the autumn air. He couldn't wait to get home and hold his precious little Aidou, caress him, and cuddle on the couch. He closed his eyes. He wanted to fuck Aidou _badly_, so badly that it nearly ached.

"He hot?"

Zero smiled dreamily. "Very."

"Oh yeah?" Yoji's countenance grew lecherous. "What does he look like?"

For some reason, he and Yoji had clicked on his first day and had become more than acquaintance. He pulled up some photos and pressed one of Aidou, smirking sexily at the screen.

Yoji stared at the picture. Damn Zero was lucky. "Shit."

Zero smiled softly. "I know."

"Lucky dog."

Zero put the phone back in his pocket. They conversed for few more minutes before returning to his shift, slightly upbeat at the fact that soon he would see his love.

* * *

Zero exited the establishment at six-thirty and after picking up a few necessary items form the grocery store he made it home around 7:10.

Aidou sat on the couch, on the last tier of his house of playing cards. When he felt Zero's aura he finished and ran to the door, throwing it open just in time to see Zero set the groceries down to search for his key.

Zero found himself enfolded in slender arms and petal soft lips engulfing his mouth. Drawing away, much to Aidou's protest, he lifted the bag of groceries, kicked the door shut, and put down the paper satchel. He captured Aidou's lips with his his own, returning his enthusiasm with equal vehemence.

He wrapped his arms around Aidou's slender form, their tongues dancing for dominance. Zero of course won, probing Aidou's warm cavern before drawing back.

Aidou nuzzled the cradle of Zero's neck, drinking in his lover's scent eagerly. "Missed you."

Zero kissed Aidou's forehead, before picking his grocery bags and walking to the kitchen to set them on the counter. After the groceries were safe, he jerked Aidou to him, nibbling playfully on his bottom lip.

They were silent for a moment, basking in the glow of silent intimacy before Zero started unloading his groceries.

"So, how about Japanese tonight?"

Aidou nodded absently, azure depths glued to Zero's backside as he bent over. "That's good." He thought for a moment. "Oh, I rearranged your bookshelf alphabetically by author and… I made a card house."

Zero smiled softly, turning to sway a box of vanilla cinnamon pocky enticingly. The look of glee in Aidou's eyes never failed to amaze him.

"Thanks love."

They fell into another impassioned kiss, hands roaming in search of naked skin. God he _**wanted **_it. He wanted Zero so badly. It was killing him. He pressed his lips hard against Zero's, turning the kiss urgent, conveying his need for.

Zero raked his fangs against Aidou's silken lips, tongue caressing the sensitive innards of his mouth, a hand resting at his slim waist. His need for Aidou was burning him alive. Every second he was with Aidou his loins smoldered, but he dared not act. Aidou- he wasn't ready yet. He did not want to risk another episode like that night. He stopped when he felt his cock harden. "O-kay. I'll start dinner."

Aidou withdrew, albeit reluctantly. It was all according to plan. They would do IT after dinner, because Zero needed his strength for tonight.

Zero cooked a delicious dinner of Fried rice, seasoned vegetables, gyoza, and buta teriyaki for the main course and goma-anko Manju for dessert.

Aidou ate the meal enthusiastically because it was soooo delicious, but then again everything his beloved cooked tasted like heaven.

* * *

They moved to the family room after dinner to relax. Aidou took to reading Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde while Zero cleaned Bloody Rose. He looked at Zero over the rim of the book, greedy eyes noting the corded muscles in those immaculately sculpted arms. He licked his lips. That was it. He closed the book and stared ravenously at Zero.

Zero glanced up at the tiny noble when he stopped reading, heartbeat quickening when he saw the dark need in those gorgeous blue eyes. He promised himself that he would take it slow (that's what the book said as well), but that pledge was getting harder to keep every time he was near him.

Aidou waited patiently until Zero finished pampering his beloved gun before he made his move.

Zero relaxed into the cushions of the couch. "So what do you want to do now?"

Aidou threw the book aside and straddled his lover's lap. "That's up to you." He wrapped his arms around Zero's neck, one hand playing in his silver hair as he passed the tip of his tongue over Zero's bottom lip.

Zero reacted, capturing Aidou's cherry lips in a searing kiss. He plunged his tongue into Aidou's mouth, taking time to caress and tease the sensitive areas. His masterful tongue danced across Aidou's mouth, exploring, tasting his lover's specific taste, pocky and cinnamon. Wayward hands descended until they found the curve of Aidou's ass, giving a firm squeeze.

Aidou moaned wantonly. Lips worked, hands roamed, hearts pounded, as they fell headlong into passion's embrace. Aidou's eyes rolled as Zero used his skilled lips to brush searing trail over the contours of his jaw, down his neck, and to the erogenous spot at the junction of his neck.

The mewls escaping Aidou's mouth landed blows to Zero's control their affect going straight to his pants, stroking his libido. Aidou drove him mad.

Aidou drew away, seeking his lover's mouth. He needed it, he needed Zero so bad. He _had _to have him. He… fuck he was so hard. Leaning forward, he kissed his lover vehemently, grinding their arousals together, moaning when ripples of pleasure snipped through his system.

Zero drew away. They had to stop, now, before something bad happened. "Hana."

Aidou continued his movements, small body shivering. "Please," he whispered, blue eyes clouded with lust. He leaned forward, cool breath tickling Zero's mouth. "Don't you want me?"

Zero bit back a groan when Aidou's undulations mounted. Yes, fuck yes he wanted Aidou. As he stared at Aidou's flushed face, blue eyes darkened with need, and kiss-swollen lips, for the first time in his life he wanted to snap. He wanted to break his promise and ravage Aidou whether or not he was ready. "God yes, but…"

Aidou smiled, showing fully aroused fangs. "Good," he whispered huskily. He leaned forward, rubbing the tip of his nose against Zero's mouth. "Because I want you too."

His brow furrowed in uncertainty. Those words were music to his ears. However, his desires didn't matter. What mattered most was if Aidou was truly ready to go all the way. "Are you sure, Hana?"

Aidou nodded. "Yes I'm sure, this time." He answered, lips centimeters from touching Zero's.

"Hana, are you sure? You know what it means, if you say yes."

Aidou groaned, annoyed. "Yes! It's been six months."

He caressed Aidou's cheek. "I just- Hana I don't want anything bad to happen."

Aidou smiled softly. "Nothing bad will happen to me, not as long as it's you."

Zero took in breath. "Okay."

Finally, he was going to get laid! He attacked Zero's mouth, fangs nipping at his bottom lip.

Zero unbuttoned Aidou's shirt, devouring his petal pink mouth. Finally, he was going to make love to Aidou, but if he didn't move soon they would do it right here on the couch and he wanted their first time together to be special. Drawing upon his control, he drew away from the kiss before commanding. "Up."

Aidou reluctantly obeyed. "But I thought we were-"

Zero stood, patting Aidou's head. "We will, but I want this to be special, you know. In the bed not on the couch. That will come later."

Aidou's cheeks reddened even further. Oh, that's right. This wouldn't be the only time they made love.

Zero took in a fortifying breath and grabbed Aidou's hand, leading him to the room. His dick was so hard that he wondered for a second if the end of the hall was getting further away with each step instead of closer. Once in the bedroom he turned to press a soft kiss to Aidou's mouth.

The soft kiss however, turned into a bruising make out session, both emitting tiny groans as they backpedaled to the bed.

Somewhere along the four feet to the bed, Aidou registered Zero divesting him of his shirt. He cooperated, moaning softly when's lightly calloused hands slid over the smooth skin of his chest.

Zero fumbled with Aidou's belt, stopping to look down only when he couldn't get the belt out of the loop. Shit. Stupid belt. Stupid hands stop shaking.

Aidou only smiled and reached down to undo his own belt, stepping out of his jeans. A small yelp escaped him when Zero pushed him onto the bed. Blue eyes brightened when Zero took his shirt off, revealing sinewy muscles. He let out a sigh, cock hardening even more (if that were at all possible). Despite the lust clouding his mind, a small amount of fear tickled him.

Zero lay over him, pressing their foreheads together before assaulting his mouth, tongue skillfully torturing the sensitive insides, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. He drew away ignoring the small whine Aidou gave.

"Zero."

"Shhh love." Zero abandoned Aidou's mouth, running a trail to his ear.

Aidou jerked and groaned throatily, shudders rippling throughout his entire body.

Zero smiled to himself, cataloguing the spot in his mind. He spent his time exploring Aidou's immaculate body, worshipping every inch of creamy skin.

Aidou was in bliss. Zero's kisses were like lava, incinerating every single part they encountered with consuming pleasure, his hands leaving burning caressing behind. "Mmm." He grasped Zero's hair, giving a small cry when he bit his nipple.

Zero continued to suck the hardened nub, driven by the small vampire's soft cries. Aidou made the sweetest sounds. Every mewl, every keen, and breathy moan stoked the flame boiling in his belly, heightening his arousal. When Aidou moaned his name, voice husky and dripping with lust, it took all of his willpower not to rip off his underwear and screw him senseless.

Aidou whimpered, hands dropping to play over Zero's shoulder. A thought occurred to him. "Hey Zero. This is your first time seme-ing during sex isn't it?"

What the hell? Aidou said the weirdest things at the oddest times. "Yeah." He continued down the nobles toned belly, stopping to lick his navel.

Aidou gasped. "So you're like a virgin, huh."

Zero looked up at him, curiously.

"I mean doesn't that count for something like if you've only topped before and then you bottom wouldn't a person still be a virgin? You would because y-Ahhh!" He looked down at Zero who stared at him with vexed eyes, and hand between his legs. He could not help it that his mind always seemed to cause his mouth to spout random things at odd times.

Zero found himself being tugged upwards by his hair. Maybe Aidou wasn't lying when he said he liked it rough. They fell into more passionate kissing, tiny growls escaping them, hips grinding mindlessly together to create delicious friction. He gave Aidou a tiny smile upon drawing away, slithering down his hips. He stopped, an eyebrow raised at Aidou's choice of underwear.

The underwear were bright yellow boxer briefs with a pair of smiley face eyes on the front. Across the band were the words 'If you're able to read this'. Zero looked up moving away so Aidou could flip over.

Aidou's cheek colored pink and he turned over so Zero could see the rest of the sentence.

On the back was the smile of the smiley face and the words 'you must be getting lucky' on the band.

Zero chuckled to himself, staring at Aidou's ass.

Aidou turned to his partner, blushing although it went unnoticed because of the pinkish hue tinting his pale skin. "Um…"

"You're adorable Hana."

Aidou frowned. "You're not supposed to say that while you're getting ready to have sex with me."

Zero hummed and resumed his task of tearing away Aidou's underwear (yes they had buttons on the side to take them off), vaguely wondering where his lover had been to come into possession of such undergarments. He drew away, sitting on his knees, and just _looked_ at Aidou. With his eyes clouded with lust, lips slightly plumped, erection standing proudly, and skin flushed Aidou looked… sublime.

Aidou grew self-conscious. Was Zero having second thoughts? Was he imagining his father's hands groping over his skin? "What?"

"You're beautiful Hana." He answered, lying atop him to retrieve more heated kisses before descending to his thighs.

Aidou held his breath, expecting Zero to go straight for the obvious body part.

Zero veered right, licking at Aidou's hipbones instead, and dropping sweet kisses along the expanse to his inner thigh. He nipped at the sensitive skin there, smiling when Aidou squirmed impatiently.

"Zero."

Zero grinned wickedly, but obliged his lover. At first, he just stroked Aidou straining member then flicked a finger the head, collecting the fluid leaking from its tip. Satisfaction spiked through him when Aidou shuddered uncontrollably. He planted a soft kiss to the rosy head, thumbing the base.

Aidou cooed, sighing Zero's name, eyes widening when Zero took him into his hot mouth. Zero approached giving a blowjob like he did everything, with single-minded determination to do his best and fucking Baby New Year was he good at it. Zero was a surgeon with that ton-. "Ahh!" He cried when Zero swallowed him, swirling his tongue and letting it caress the over sensitized underside.

Zero sucked hungrily, one hand massaging Aidou's ball while the other pinned his hips down. Aidou's cries fueled his desires, spurring his ministrations with urgency.

Aidou threw his head back, crying out. He felt his stomach tightened, signaling his oncoming release. Just as he was teetering on the edge of his climax, Zero stopped waiting until he cooled down before taking him in his mouth again. It wasn't enough. He needed Zero inside of him. "Zero please."

"Mmm?" He droned, enjoying the blissful moan the small noble gave when the as vibrations rippled up his cock.

"Please. I need you inside me, _now_."

Zero popped Aidou from his mouth. "What a demanding lover you are my Hana-chan."

Aidou panted, lust hazing his mind, heartbeat off the charts. "Shut up and do it already."

Zero smiled and a terrible thought hit him. He didn't have any lube. Oh fuck, please no this could not be happening. "Shit I don't have-"

Aidou pointed at the night table.

He crawled over the shivering vampire, reaching out to grasp the bottle, stealing a few kisses from Aidou. "What's this?"

Aidou grasped Zero hands, licking his fingertips. Zero was a musician and he knew that because of that, his hunter's fingers were very sensitive. "S-something Takuma had me buy. He says it gives this amazing sensation.

A wicked glint winked in Zero's eyes. "Let's see then shall we." Before he could do anything more, Aidou stopped him.

"Wait!"

Zero looked up thinking that he was getting cold feet. He did not want to deal with another night of pent up sexual energy, but if Aidou wasn't ready, then he would not force his agenda.

"You're not naked."

Zero sighed (a little in relief) and got off the bed, shedding his pants and boxers.

Aidou took the time Zero was stripping to scoot up so his feet were no longer dangling of the edge of the bed. Starving azure eyes drank up the sight of a naked Zero. Damn, Zero had a great body and…Oh. A lump rose into his throat.

Zero blushed as Aidou scrutinized him, returning to hover over his lover. They shared an urgent kiss, both seeking refuge in the other. Zero drew away to look down at his lover. "Are you sure about this Hana? Are you _really _ready?" He had to be sure about this, because if they were not he was afraid it could conjure up long suppressed horrors for Aidou.

Aidou smiled up at Zero with unrestrained love showing in his azure eyes and pressed a trembling hand to his love's cheek. "Yes," he answered confidently.

Zero regarded Aidou suspiciously for a moment before leaning down to capture his cherry lips in a passionate kiss**. **He drew away to spread Aidou's legs, baring the noble's puckered entrance. A shaky breath involuntarily escaped him. He'd been waiting_ so long _for this night.

Aidou watched with curious eyes as Zero poured some lube onto his hand and worked it between his palms. "What are you doing?"

Zero looked up, startled at the question but not surprised. He hated Lord Aidou for being so brutal with Hanabusa. "Prepping you so it won't be so bad. This will feel a little weird." He slid a finger into Aidou's tight entrance, swallowing at the heat enveloping his moistened digit.

Aidou made a face as Zero prepped him, gasping when he added a second finger after a few moments. He didn't want to complain, but it did sting a little. With attentive eyes, he studied Zero's face, noting the concentration in his face. Why did Zero look like he was searching for- "Nnngh!" His body jerked and shuddered, pyrotechnics dancing before his eyes. So that was his prostate. He let out another yelp when Zero brushed his core.

Zero continued prepping his lover, adding a third finger, determined make sure Aidou was ready. He knew it would still hurt, but he didn't want there to be any unnecessary pain. What was Aidou doing?

Aidou began moaning, begging for more of the pleasure snapping through him as he undulated his hips, making sure Zero's fingers brushed his core. "Zero, fuck me. Fuck me now I want it," he pleaded, out of his mind with desire.

Zero shook all over, trying to keep a hold on his sanity. The things Aidou voice did to him. He swallowed and reached for the lube, pouring some of it into his hand and coating his swollen cock. The lubricant heated once it hit his skin, sending sudden intense pleasure zapping through him coiling at the base of his loins where it continued to smolder. He growled as pleasure snapped through him.

"Takuma was right."

Zero swallowed, smiling down at his lover. He lifted Aidou's legs, swallowing hard. He lined himself with Aidou's entrance and breached the tight ring of muscle.

Aidou's azure orbs broadened and he let out a pained whimper, turning his head away so Zero couldn't see the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. His body shook as his lover slid into him inch by agonizing inch.

Zero let out a breath once he was fully seated. He grunted as the unyielding passage gripped him. Fuck, it was too tight. "Hana, love, you've got to relax."

Aidou shook his head. Relax? How the hell could he relax with Zero's dick stuck up his ass? It hurt too bad, he-he couldn't… "Ow, Zero it hurts," he whimpered.

Zero winced. He wanted to tell Aidou that he wasn't the only one in pain, but he stopped when he gazed at the little noble. Aidou was trembling almost uncontrollably and tears were in his eyes. "Hana, love, just try to relax."

Aidou shook his head. It hurt so bad. "Take it out."

Zero grit his teeth and began to pull out, surprised when Aidou stopped him.

"No don't. I just- I'm trying." He was starting to have flashbacks of his father hovering over him, violating his body. Why did this have to happen? If he didn't do it now, they would never be intimate and Zero would leave him. He _had _to relax.

"Hana it's me, your Zero." He cursed himself. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew they shouldn't have decided to do this now, but no he had to let his libido control thinking. Thinking quickly, he thought about the only way he knew how to relax Aidou. Reaching down, he grasped Aidou's flagging erection and began stroking it to hardness as if his life depended on it, repeating soothing words to his lover. Zero breathed deeply, battling the instinct to start thrusting into the tight sheath surrounding him. He ran fingertips up the sensitive underside, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

Aidou moaned, focusing his senses on the Zero's ministrations. "Ahhh." He sighed, slowly the burning pain dulled, and he relaxed. After a few more seconds, he squirmed, demanding that Zero start moving.

With an inward groan of relief, Zero began thrusting, setting a gentle pace.

Aidou whimpered, seeing the concentration on Zero's face. "I'm not made of glass Zero, you can go-aahhhhh!" He wailed as pleasure snipped up his spine, sparks zipping through his vision. "There!"

"There?" Zero slammed into the same spot with amazing precision.

Aidou arched his back, nearly coming off the bed, shuddering as Zero impaled the bundle of nerves again.

Sweat-slicked bodies moved in unison, hearts thudded, and breaths came in shaking gasps as they sprinted towards the path to ecstasy.

Aidou dug the nails of one hand into Zero's back, creating crescent marks. More he needed more. "Ha-ha-harder!" He clenched his thighs around Zero, pushing against his lover mindlessly as he repeatedly rammed into his prostate. "Ahhhh! Z-mmm!" He yanked Zero down pressing a sloppy kiss to his mouth.

Zero reached down to stroke Aidou, groaning. "So fucking tight Hana." He gave a drawn out moan, becoming increasingly undone by the taut passage massaging his arousal with each thrust. He continued plowing into Aidou, thrusts becoming urgent as he felt his own impending orgasm.

Aidou chanted Zero's name like a mantra, body snapping taut as the pleasure incinerating him overloaded his pleasure center. He came with a cry on his lips, falling into paradise as he spilled his seed, painting his and Zero's bellies white.

Zero followed his lover into bliss seconds later coming with a shout as Aidou's burning walls clamped around him, milking him for all he was worth. He collapsed in a twitching heap, dropping his head as he rode out his toe-curling orgasm.

* * *

They lay on the mattress, bodies entwined, regulating their breathing, and taking pleasure in the seraphic bliss thrumming through their bodies. When he finally fell back to earth, Aidou nuzzled Zero's neck, nipping at his chin gently. Mmm. Zero smelled so good, but then again sweat mixed with sex worked on just about anybody. "Zero." He whispered his lover's name, allowing a hand to rest at the small of his back, while the other threaded its slender fingers through silver hair. He couldn't wait to make love with Zero again.

Zero smiled down at the smaller vampire, amethyst depths full of adoration. He pressed a kiss to his mouth and rolled off.

Aidou whined at the empty feeling of disconnection. He snuggled next to Zero, nuzzling his neck, hungrily inhaling the scent of blood beneath his pale skin. "Zero that was great," he drawled eyes half-lidded. He dotingly brushed the hair plastered to his lover's forehead by a sheen of sweat.

"I gathered." He sat up and drew back the covers, pulling Aidou along as he crawled beneath them. Once under the covers, he used the sheets to clean off Aidou's belly.

Aidou wiggled his bottom, the feeling of Zero's seminal fluids leaking out of his bottom making him squirm. "It feels strange."

He hummed in agreement, petting Aidou's blonde locks. A small chuckle escaped him. "Did you know, amidst all of your screaming that your eyes crossed?"

What? Well that was really unbecoming. "Sorry."

Zero shook his head, smiling up at the blonde. "I think it's adorable. Just like you."

Aidou pouted at him. "Why can't I ever be devilishly handsome or hot, or-"

"Sexy." Zero glided a hand down to Aidou's ass, kneading the supple flesh, gaining satisfaction from the blonde's moan. "Or grade A faceable?"

Aidou grinned lewdly down at his lover. "Potty mouth," he said playfully.

Zero ground his hips against Aidou's, hands roaming over the naked, willowy form languishing atop him.

He mewled softly, leaning over to kiss the entirety of Zero's neck, using his tongue to trace the tattoo contrasting against his love's milky skin. He nibbled his love's bottom lip before pressing a needy kiss to his mouth. Now, that he wasn't so afraid, he wanted to give back.

Zero reached down, grasping his lover's cock, coaxing it to life with a few well-practice strokes.

"Ahhh." He moaned, thrusting his hips into Zero's hand. "Zero w-wait."

Zero stopped, eyeing him inquiringly.

"I want- I want to suck you off," he said, cheeks tinted scarlet.

Zero stopped nibbling Aidou's neck, nostrils flaring at the innocent way Aidou offered to give him a blowjob. He withdrew his hand, complying with Aidou's wishes.

Aidou pushed the covers back and dropped honey kisses down Zero's torso to his waist.

The couple made love repeatedly that night, reveling in the cup of ecstasy until the morning sun peeked above the horizon.

* * *

Aidou opened his eyes, closing them tight when sunlight stabbed into his sensitive retinas. "Mmm, no." He whined groggily, pulling the covers over his head. "Zero the curtains." A swift elbow to the side awakened his slumbering lover.

Zero groaned and wakened, yawning sleepily. "What?"

Aidou smiled at the view beneath the covers. Seeing Zero's morning erection was a very good start to the day. "The curtains. Open. Close them."

Zero sighed and left the warmth of the bed, shivering slightly at the cool air of the room. He strode to the curtain, squinting as he drew the black drapes. He walked to the radiator in the corner of the room and turned the valve, smiling when he heard the whistle because he knew they would be warm soon. After using the bathroom, he returned to the room, climbed under the covers, stretching his body. He cast a glance to the clock, 2:17pm. Moaning contentedly, he nestled Aidou close and kissed his cheek. "Hey."

Aidou smiled, turning into the kiss. He rolled over, ignoring the dull ache in his backside. "Hey." He smiled lovingly up at Zero. He was so lucky to have Zero. For once in his life, he loved someone that actually returned his feelings. Right now, everything was perfect. He did not care about the tribulations that awaited them, or other people's approval or disapproval. He only cared about this precious moment in time. "I love you."

Zero telegraphed his love through his eyes. "Same here." He trembled slightly when Aidou ran a finger up his chest, circling a nipple.

Aidou looked down, trying to conceal the scarlet tinting his depths. So hungry. He craved Zero's blood so bad, but he couldn't feed from him. He knew Zero's past with being bitten (remembering the times Zero stiffened when he lingered near his neck too long) and he dared not request his blood. Groaning, he turned and sat up, putting his feet on the floor. He took in a breath, steeling himself for the pain, and stood, grimacing. Blood tablets. He needed blood tablets.

Zero felt the bloodlust rolling off Aidou. He watched with slight amusement as the small noble hobbled towards the bathroom, not getting far at all. How long would he deny Aidou? Aidou had given him so much already. He had forgiven him. He gave him his blood. He even gave him his body. Yet, he still asked him for nothing but his love. _How selfish am I? _

Aidou whimpered and took another step, having made it hardly ten inches. A hand grasped his arm and pulled him back on the mattress. He found himself nestled to Zero's side. Automatically he began rooting around the unblemished side of Zero's neck, following the veins. His fangs burned, eager to be embedded into supple flesh. "Zero please let go I need blood tablets." He squirmed, his desire for Zero's blood so bad it actually ached.

Zero swallowed nervously. "No you don't," he whispered to him.

Aidou looked up, eyes widening when Zero offered his neck. Even as he confirmed Zero's certainty, his scarlet eyes followed the highway of veins in his neck, picking out the prime choice.

Zero shifted, so Aidou could feed properly, his head propped up on the pillow. A spike of fear snaked through him as the tiny vampire hovered over him, fangs bared, eyes stained ruby, looking every bit of a predator. Duh. Aidou was not tame.

"Don't worry, you'll like this," he purred, voice an entire octave lower.

Zero crushed the whimper he wanted to give when Aidou leaned down, licking his preferred spot.

Aidou tongued Zero's neck, enjoying the salt on his skin. After a few more preparatory licks, he sank his fangs into Zero's neck, groaning when blood flooded his mouth. He closed his eyes. So. Good. Zero's blood tasted divine and it was all his. Pushing his fangs deeper, he feasted on his lover's elixir.

Zero shuddered. He expected to feel pain, as he did _that night_, not… pleasure. Gently, he stroked Aidou's hair, reveling in the erotic sound of him slurping down his blood. The scent of his own blood triggered his bloodlust and it wasn't long before his fangs nearly crowned the tip of his lip.

Reluctantly he drew away, devotedly licking the tiny wounds until they closed. He flopped on Zero, blue eyes half-lidded, going with the flow when his lover sat up. Zero's bloodlust stabbed into his senses and he glanced up, seeing the red tingeing those beautiful lavender eyes. "If you feed from me now, we'll form a complete bond Zero and we'll linked forever."

Zero hesitated, thinking. He loved Aidou unconditionally. His heart was centered around Aidou, no one else. Leaning over, he kissed the cradle of Aidou's neck licking the creamy skin. Without further ado, he sank his fangs into Zero's neck, drinking in heaving draughts.

Aidou sighed, sleepily, feeling the two-way link blooming within his mind. "Zero," he breathed.

Zero extracted his fangs, licking up stray ruby droplets. He crushed Aidou to him, suddenly feeling like he was afraid to let the small blonde out of his sight. Now, he felt closer to Aidou than he ever had, as if he could actually feel his emotions within his own mind. It was as if they had a new deeper indescribable intimacy. In addition to wanting to glue Aidou to his hip, there was this overwhelming need to fuck tiny blonde brainless. He pounced on his lover.

After making love, they took a long (long) hot bath and journeyed to the kitchen for breakfast. Zero cooked a strawberry crepe with the works for Aidou (at which he proclaimed that Zero was the best chef in the world) and an omelet for himself. They played Sevens at which Aidou lost miserably.

Late that night, Aidou snuggled into the black couch, listening intently as Zero played a rendition of Bach's Air on the G string. As he was whisked away into the world where nothing else mattered but the music, he realized that for the first time in his life, he was truly happy.

* * *

**The End…**

…**Of Book One**

**Yosh! Chapter 25 is up! I hope you all enjoy this and thank you for your condolences. Okay here comes a HU (heads up). The next chapter takes place after a six-year skip. Yes, I know that it may be moving fast, but… it's all according to the plot. *Rubs palms together evilly* Again, sorry for another long chapter. The plot bunnies and I have become friends now, as long as I have enough carrots to go around.**

**Anyhow, if you like the chapter R & R please. To all of those that have reviewed *sends each reviewer a huge cookie with the words THANK YOU! Written in chocolate frosting on the top*.**

**Preview:**

"**Seven years ago, I became quite fond of your son. My fondness for him grew to such lengths that I even painted a portrait of him."**

**Kenzo continued gazing at the handsome young vampire.**

"**When I left the country to experience life, I had a spy watch him. To make sure he was unharmed of course."**

**Kenzo's eyes narrowed.**

**Hokkai continued nonetheless. "Over six years ago my spy discovered a very interesting secret about your son."**

**Next Chapter: Vipers Beneath the Rose Bed**


	26. Vipers beneath the Rose Bed

**Whoot! Here comes another chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight (;_;) because if I did there would be a whole lotta man smexin' goin' on.**

**Warnings: Man lovin'  


* * *

**

**Vipers beneath the Rose Bed**

Aidou's eyes opened and he yawned, frowning at the clock on the night table: 6:00am. This was their routine. He awakened at 6:00am to rouse Zero, who had to be at the Association by seven. After he saw Zero off he would go back to bed to sleep until noon, because he had classes from one to five in the evening. On days he didn't have classes he would sleep until two 'o' clock and go spend evening lunch with Zero at Umami restaurant (his mate was a deputy chef at the restaurant and had lunch near the end of his shift).

He turned over, nuzzling the man spooning him. Gently he pushed Zero onto his back and straddled him. He sighed happily, taking time to study the serene beauty of his sleeping mate. "Zero." He kissed his nose, smiling when Zero protested. He nipped Zero's earlobe. It was so easy to take advantage of Zero in the mornings. "Wake up darling."

Zero growled grumpily. He did not want to wake up yet. He'd had a grueling hunt last night and he didn't want to go to work just to do the mountain of paper that was waiting for him on his desk. He wanted to stay in his warm cocoon with Aidou.

"Wake up," he sang sweetly. He swept his tongue over Zero's full upper lip and nipped him just enough to break the skin, enjoying the taste of his love's blood. "Love wake up."

Zero moaned unwillingly, but opened his eyes. Luminous azure eyes were the first thing occupying his vision, and as usual the air was stolen from his lungs. "Hey." He gave a warm gaze.

Aidou smiled adoringly. "Good day."

Zero stroked Aidou's back, closing his eyes when Aidou lay atop him, their skin embracing. Aidou should come with a warning label, he mused. Model QT Requirements: Lots of love, attention and TLC, abundant skin-to-skin contact, supervision in the kitchen, loads of patience, and being fucked on a regular basis.

He chuckled at his own inner joke. "Sleep well Doctor Aidou?" His genius mate had turned in his research paper two weeks ago in order to obtain his doctorate in the branch of Physics and was currently under consideration.

Aidou smiled, happy for the confidence had in him. "Yes, but only because I know that you are okay."

They dropped a series of tender pecks on each other's mouth, a purr escaping Aidou when Zero let him feel his morning erection. "You have work," Aidou reminded his mate. He rolled off Zero and climbed out of bed, before Zero could get a solid grip on him. "Now, go take a shower." He pulled on his boxer-briefs and departed the room.

Zero sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Moments later he walked into the kitchen of their town house (Aidou insisted on moving out of the apartment). He accepted the steaming cup of coffee Aidou proffered. Sitting down, he blew the steam off the top before taking a sip.

"Mmm."

They conversed idly while Zero finished off his meal.

"Are you coming to the soiree tomorrow night?" Aidou asked. His father was throwing a soiree and his presence was requested. He wanted Zero to be with him. "I-I know I'm asking a lot, but I need you there."

Zero swallowed a mouthful of rice. "I know."

"So you're coming?"

Zero nodded. He hated accompanying Aidou to his father's soirees. He had to pose as Kaname's bodyguard the entire time and he had to deal with watching Aidou schmooze with all of those other nobles. Every time his father laid a hand on Aidou's shoulder or leered at him, Zero wanted to rip his eyes out of his head. He hated being a spectator while Aidou braved the lions' den. "If that's what you want, I'll be there."

Aidou beamed at his mate and stood from his chair, sitting in Zero's lap. He kissed him deeply. "I'll talk to Kaname-sama."

After breakfast Aidou stood over the sink washing dishes. His and Zero's relationship was taboo in vampire society, which meant having servants was out of the question. At first he'd whined almost incessantly but now he didn't mind because he actually enjoyed learning to do household chores (only when it pleased Zero).

Zero stared at Aidou's half-naked form, eyes trailing to his divine ass. Damn, he was horny. He stood and went after his prey.

Aidou smiled when Zero wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck.

"You know what I want," he started and pressed a kiss to Aidou's cheek.

Aidou clicked his tongue. "You have work, my love." A gasp escaped him when Zero teased his neck and reached down to squeeze his manhood. He groaned when Zero ground his erection against his bottom. A drawn out moan issued from him. "Zero." His breath hitched when his mate reached beneath his boxers to stroke his arousal.

"Zero."

"Yes?" He asked breath hot against his ear.

Aidou shuddered, the heat pooling in his loins smoldering fiercely. "I want…"

Zero smiled wickedly. "What do you want?" He whispered huskily, continuing to torture one of his rose pink nipples. Satisfaction flowed through him when the tiny vampire in his arms trembled.

Aidou sighed. "I want it." He pushed against Zero's hips, grinding against him, moaning when Zero growled.

Zero smirked naughtily, removing his hand from Aidou's boxers. "But I have work Hana."

Aidou caught his hand, looking over his shoulder. "Zero if you leave and don't fuck me right now I'll…"

Zero grinned triumphantly. "You'll what?" He clamped down on Aidou's ear.

Aidou's eyes rolled, intense little shivers zapping through his body. "Just…"

Zero smirked, a wave of heat licking over his skin. He slipped Aidou's boxers to his ankles, while unzipping his own pants. "Where's the lube?"

Aidou swallowed a moan was hi mate stroked him languidly. Right now, he didn't care if Zero took him dry, but his dear mate insisted on prepping him. "Mmm. Don't care." He commanded, gyrating his naked bottom against Zero's unclothed arousal.

Zero gave a self-satisfied smirk. He loved seeing his usually well-spoken mate turn into a wanton monosyllabic mess.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Aidou stood, hands on the counter, back arched, screaming as Zero hammered into his burning entrance. More. He needed more. "H-ha," he panted between groans.

Zero leaned over, rolling his hips forward.

"Mmahhh," Aidou mewled, near crazed with pleasure.

"You know I like it when you speak French."

Aidou closed his eyes, trying to find that part of his mind that wasn't focused on the consuming carnal pleasure wracking his petite body. "Plus dur! Me baiser! Plus dur!" He shrieked.

Zero growled, increasing the strength of his strokes.

Aidou cried out, pleasure enfolding his senses and ripping through every nerve-ending. He screamed, grasping the edges of the counter for purchase as Zero pounded into him, slamming into his core.

Zero threw his head back, eyes rolling as Aidou's wet heat engulfed his member repeatedly, pleasure clouding his mind. He reached down, stroking Aidou's weeping cock, continuing their gallop toward paradise.

Aidou dropped his head, close to his limit. His stomach clenched. "Zero I'maaaahh!" He shrieked as he came, spilling his seed onto the cabinet doors.

Zero followed moments later shouting Aidou's name as he ejaculated. They stood still for moments, riding out their individual orgasms.

"Fuck," Aidou said when he managed to get his breathing under control.

Zero leaned over to kiss the nape of his neck, breathing deeply. He withdrew and used paper napkins to clean them both up.

Aidou bent over and pulled up his boxers, turning to preen his mate before kissing him softly. "Have a good day."

Zero's amethyst eyes sparkled lecherously. "I will now." He really did love quickies.

Aidou's cheeks tinted pink when Zero gave him that certain look that made him go all jittery inside. It still amazed him that Zero could melt him with a single glance after six years. A quick kiss and Zero was out the door.

Zero mounted his motorcycle, putting on his helmet when Aidou glared at him, gunned the engine, and zoomed down the street.

Aidou frowned when the newspaper hit him on the head. He glowered at the kid riding the red bicycle. Stupid paperboy.

"Morning fairy!" The boy called derisively.

Aidou frowned deeply, blue eyes narrowing. An ice patch formed on the newly snow-plowed street. He smiled satisfactorily when the boy yelped as he lost his traction and fell, closing the door.

* * *

Zero opened the door, inviting the pureblood in. The two walked to the sitting room and sat down. "How have you been?" He asked the handsome pureblood.

Kaname sat down gracefully. "I am well and you?"

Zero shrugged. "Great." Over the course of six years, he and Kaname had become comrades. Zero supposed that age and being on one's own changed one's perspective of people.

"You look quite dapper Zero-san."

Zero looked down at his navy blue suit and shrugged. "Thanks. Hana picked it out for me a few days ago." He leaned back in the wine-colored sofa and cast an once-over on the pureblood. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Kaname smoothed down his well-tailored mahogany suit. "Arigatou." He watched Zero with emotionless eyes. "You seem happy."

Zero nodded. "Yeah. Hana and I have our spats, but the little nerd makes me happy. What about you?" What was taking Aidou so freaking long to get ready?

Kaname heaved a sigh. "I am afraid I'm still single."

Zero's brow furrowed. "Why? Haven't found the right girl?"

Kaname lifted a slender brown eyebrow. "Zero I'm gay."

Zero looked at Kaname in surprise. "Oh. Really?"

A look of wistfulness passed over the pureblood's immaculate face. "Didn't you figure that out when we used to…" He cleared his throat.

"Oh. I thought you only did that because… You know what never mind."

Aidou entered the room, blushing softly when Zero gave him an appraising glance.

"Green looks good on you Hana."

The train ride to the estate was tense. Aidou remained quiet most of the ride, which left Zero to initiate conversation.

* * *

Aidou gripped Zero's hand when the limousine pulled up to the Aidou estate and latched onto his arm, rubbing his nose in his shoulder.

Zero pressed a soft kiss to mouth, allowing his assurance to wash through their bond. "I'll only be across the room the whole time usa-chan."

Kaname watched with expressionless eyes as the two mates silently drew strength from each other. He looked out at the window. "It's time to go in."

The doormen opened the door and Kaname climbed out first, followed by Aidou, then Zero.

Zero nearly cringed when he entered the ballroom full of nobles. _Into the den of lions. _

The nobles stood around dressed in their glittering eveningwear conversing quietly among themselves, wineglasses in hand.

Zero made sure to brush Aidou's consciousness with a dose of love when the small noble departed their company to go work the room. He sighed, following behind the pureblood from person to person, watching with disdain as the nobles sought to ingratiate themselves with the pureblood. Unease pricked through him. He felt eyes on him, tracking his move like a pride of lions eyeing a young gazelle.

He darted hi eyes from side-to-side, seeing the lustful glances directed at him. Inwardly he frowned. Of course, they would look at him with lust. He was a hunter turned vampire. A commodity.

Aidou was engaged in a stimulating conversation with Jiri Touya, who was also a model, when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Hanabusa-chan."

Aidou froze. He knew that voice. Hokkai Ichihara. Shit. He turned, giving a fake smile. "Ichihara-san. I didn't know you were back in the country."

The handsome brunette smiled. "You look well." He directed a lecherous grin at Aidou. "The years have indeed been kind to you."

Aidou smiled tightly. He had to get away from this guy before the twit turned into an octopus. He looked at Jiri, who seemed star struck. Ah, yes. Jiri was an art buff. "Jiri-san, this is Ichihara-san." He introduced the two formally. "Ichihara-san, Jiri-san is a big fan your work."

Hokkai raised an eyebrow, staring at the raven-haired vampire. "Is that so?"

Jiri nodded. "Yes. I especially like the work you did in China."

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk." He bowed and made his escape.

Throughout the night he winded through the room, holding short conversations, trying to avoid Hokkai. However, no matter where he traveled he could still feel those piercing gray eyes on him, boring holes in his back. No matter where in the room he went, Hokkai was always in his periphery vision. He scanned the sea of people, catching silver hair near the center of the room. He really needed his mate right now, but he dared not go to him. Seeking Zero out now would be like throwing gasoline on a fire, disastrous. He needed to get away from those searching eyes.

Excusing himself from a conversation, he headed for the double doors leading to the veranda. He shivered when he stepped into the biting cold air. Sighing, he rested on the marble parapet. God why did that stupid jerk have to be here tonight? It was bad enough he had to be in his father's company. Now, he had to deal with the bastard that painted his portrait, coerced him into allowing him to fuck him, and then called him a whore.

Concentrating, he reached for Zero's consciousness, searching for the strength that only his mate gave him. He smiled softly to himself, purring softly when Zero reciprocated. _I love you Zero. _His spine tingled when he felt _his_ aura. Damnit.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were avoiding me," Hokkai said a slight tease in his tone. He shut the double doors, pulling his coat closer to his body.

Aidou glowered at him. "Obviously I'm not succeeding."

The handsome noble chuckled, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. "Now is that any way to talk to your lover?"

Aidou laughed outright, causing white puffs of smoke in the frigid air. "I was never your lover. You coaxed me into posing naked, and then we fucked. It didn't mean anything." He stated casually, as if it were no big deal.

The older vampire sipped his wine, gazing at Aidou over the rim. He finished the wine, placing it on the table next to the door, and advanced on Aidou. "Then perhaps we could pick up where we left off." He suggested voice dripped with seduction.

Aidou tensed, trying to gauge the other male's demeanor. "I think not."

Hokkai smiled, strolling leisurely towards Aidou, silver eyes holding the smaller noble's gaze. "Oh come now my little morsel, don't be so stubborn." He reached up and caressed Aidou's cheek.

Aidou batted his hand away.

* * *

Zero's eyes shifted to the double doors leading to the veranda. Something was not right. He'd spotted Aidou going through the doors a few moments ago, and then some guy followed him. Aidou's displeasure niggled at the back of his mind and he couldn't help but keep glancing towards the doors.

"Kiryuu, I want you to go fetch Aidou-san for me. I believe he went through the doors leading to the veranda," Kaname stated calmly, going back to his conversation with the older man.

Zero negotiated his way through the people until he reached the double doors, opening them to find Aidou cornered by another vampire. The other vampire was taller and from the looks of it wanted to do more than talk with his mate. Son of bitch. He swallowed. He wanted to murder the man for touching what was his, but he was helpless. If he did anything to defend Aidou now, it could be a catastrophic result. He fucking _HATED_ putting up this pretense.

"Kuran-sama requests your presence." He loathed this; he hated pretending that he was Kaname's lapdog instead of Aidou's life mate.

"Aww." Hokkai put an arm around Aidou's shoulder, squeezing him playfully. However the wicked glint in his eye did not go unnoticed by Zero. "But Hanabusa-chan and I were just getting reacquainted."

Zero twitched. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? Aidou was his! He had not right to touch him. It took every fiber in being to fight back the growl threatening to claw its way out his throat.

Hokkai studied Zero, gray eyes zeroing in on his target. "Hey, aren't you that Hunter turned vampire?"

Aidou growled at Hokkai. "That is none of your business," he said indignantly. If Hokkai continued to goad Zero, his mate was going to shoot him.

Hokkai caressed Aidou's shoulder with his thumb, walking him over to Zero. "You're quite attractive," he leered at the other vampire. "No wonder Kuran-sama keeps you around. I bet you're a great fuck."

Aidou's aura grew dark and dangerous. "You speak out of turn Hokkai Ichihara! Such speech is considered slander which merits serious repercussions." He shrugged away from the taller vampire, glowering at him. "And if you know what's good for you, you will not touch me without my permission ever again!" He regained his composure drawing himself up to his full height, a frown on his adorable face and fire in his eyes. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go see why our most esteemed Kaname-sama summoned me." He stalked off the veranda.

Zero watched Aidou leave. Damn, Aidou was so sexy when he got upset. After banishing erotic thoughts about his mate he turned a withering glare to the other noble.

Hokkai licked his lips, giving a low whistle. "That's what I always liked about Hana-chan."

Zero could swear he heard the vein pulsing in his temple. 'Hana' was his nickname for Hanabusa. This fucking dickhead had no right to call him that.

"The years have been kind to him. Wouldn't you agree hunter-san?"

Zero looked into the gray eyes studying him, seeking even a slight reaction. No way would he give this bastard the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him.

"I wonder if his body is still as flawless as the day I painted him naked." He gazed at Zero with wicked eyes. "Or if that tongue is as _talented_ or if his ass is still as virginal."

Zero clenched and unclenched his jaw, feeling anger surge through him. If Zero had been a cartoon character now would be the moment steam would have blown out of his ears. He was going to kill Hokkai.

* * *

Aidou walked into the private room and took a seat on the chaise lounge, inhaling a breath to calm his nerves. Seeing Hokkai again had upset his composure. Hokkai had been the only other person he ever engaged in sexual activities with before Zero (besides his father). He remembered the encounter clearly. Hokkai had taken him dry and rough. It had not been enjoyable. Afterwards, he'd felt cheap and dirty.

"There you are."

A chill ran up his spine when he felt his father's aura. _Away from the devil only to fall into the deep blue sea._

"I'm happy to see you alone my son."

Aidou stood, muscles tensing. "Hello otousan," he greeted with strained congeniality. With perceptive eyes, he studied his father trying to determine his demeanor, discerning the sinful desire in ocean blue depths. "You look well." He glanced at the door. His father had positioned himself between him and the door, barring his exit.

Kenzo smiled. "Thank you. You've been so preoccupied with your schooling these past years." He advanced towards Aidou, eyes predatory. "It's been so long since I have taken you my prince."

Aidou unconsciously stepped back. "No, I will not allow you to otousan. It's wrong."

Kenzo's features darkened. He was in no mood to be denied. "You have no choice."

Aidou continued mirroring his father's steps, only backwards. "You're lying. Everything that you ever told me is a lie!" Azure eyes narrowed, staring accusingly at his father. "I am more than a shiny bauble. I _am _person and there are people that love me. As long as I live I will never allow you to defile me again!"

He bypassed his father and started towards the door.

Kenzo seized Aidou's arm and flung him into the wall.

Aidou grunted, teeth rattling from the force of the impact. Before he could react, his father was on him in seconds, a throaty growl rumbling from his chest. "You think that just because you have been away from home for five years and have matured into adult changes your status?" Cold anger smoldered in his eyes, handsome features contorted with rage.

Zero looked up, feeling his mate's distress through their bond. What had Aidou gotten into now? He glanced around the large room, finding that one person was missing: Lord Aidou.

Kaname glanced at Zero out the corner of his eye, detecting the hunter's aggravation.

Zero swore that his heart had jumped into his throat. Aidou was in trouble. He wanted to run up the staircase and save his lover, but… fuck this. He bit his lip and strode towards the staircase. As he walked away he heard Kaname excuse himself. Soon the pureblood walked at his side.

Aidou swallowed. He would not submit to his father this time. He would not allow his father to rape him. With his free hand, he shoved his father away, dissipating the ice encasing his arm and leg. He bared his fangs. "I love you father but I am no longer a slave to your sinful desires and you cannot control me anymore!"

Ice crept along the walls encasing the furniture.

Kaname opened the door, finding Lord Aidou sitting on the couch, aura pulsing with anger.

He stood and gave a bow. "Kuran-sama."

Zero glanced to Aidou, who stood near the window with a shaken countenance.

"We did not interrupt anything did we?"

Lord Aidou shook his head. "Of course not Kuran-sama. Hanabusa and I were merely discussing a trivial private matter." He fought to compose himself.

Kaname nodded. "Good. Because there are business matters I wish to discuss with you."

Kenzo bowed. "Of course Kuran-sama."

"Kiryuu-san, escort Aidou-kun downstairs."

Zero nodded. God how he wanted to hold Aidou and soothe him, letting him know that everything would be okay. With great difficulty he swallowed his ire.

Aidou shook his head. He no longer wanted to be at this party. "Kaname-sama."

Kaname acknowledged the small noble. "Yes?"

"May I go home? I have an important interview tomorrow."

The pureblood nodded. "Granted. Kiryuu-san, escort him to the train station."

The two lovers strode down the staircase leading from the second-storey, taking the less crowded route to the doorway.

"Going so soon Hana-chan?"

Zero glared at the older noble, face one of pent-up rage. Was the guy stalking Aidou?

"Yes." He pulled on his leather coat.

"That makes me sad."

Aidou shrugged and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Hokkai embraced him. His eyes widened and he stared at Zero over the other vampire's shoulder. Zero looked like he was about five seconds from drawing Bloody Rose and blowing Hokkai's head clean off.

Hokkai drew away, withdrawing from Aidou's personal space. "Perhaps I shall see you soon?"

Aidou gave a tight smile, opened the large ornate door, and walked out with Zero in tow. As soon as they were in the limousine and the driver knew his destination, Zero pressed the button to close the divider.

Zero drew Aidou close, kissing him deeply. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. Then it dawned on him. He had actually stood up to his father. "I stood up to him, Zero." His eyes glittered with happiness. "I stood up to my father."

Joy surged through Zero. "I'm so proud of you." He kissed the small blonde's forehead, stroking his silken golden locks.

Aidou hummed softly. "I was only able to do it because you shattered all of otousan's falsities by loving me."

Zero cracked a rare smile and tightened his hold on Aidou. He loved the man encircled in his arms, more than words could describe.

* * *

Aidou caught a taxi after arriving in Karasu City and had the driver chauffer him to Just Desserts, a 24 hour pastry shop he adored. Once there he inhaled a deep breath, taking in the magnificent scent of mouthwatering pastries. He ordered one lavender-passion fruit cupckaes and two German chocolate cupcakes.

He sat down in the booth next to the window and ate the cupcakes slowly, savoring every bite. After indulging himself, he took a cab home. He unlocked the door and walked in, striding past their beautifully living room decorated in the modern art deco style living room ( by Aidou of course). He stripped until he was naked and strode into the bathroom. He filled the tub with steaming water, dumping in lavender bath salts, and got in, moaning at the pleasant temperature.

He pulled on a pair of blue silk pajamas and walked out of the bathroom, senses instantly going alert when he felt a distinctive aura. No fucking way. When he entered the living room he found the uninvited visitor examining the large portrait hanging over the fireplace.

"Nice home you have here," he stated nonchalantly as if he had not entered their house uninvited.

Aidou's muscles tensed, on the alert for any sudden movements. "What do you want?" He growled, azure eyes wary.

Hokkai only smiled, turning to regard Aidou with crafty eyes. "I missed you so much little bit." He took a step forward. "All those years away from you were torture and I wanted to see more of you tonight."

Aidou rolled his eyes. Those half-assed lines might have worked seven years ago, but now, puhlease. "So you decided to follow me to Karasu and break into my home?"

Hokkai shook his head. "No, you have a spare key under the welcome mat. I know how you always lost things."

Aidou's frown deepened. He wished his father had never introduced him to this stalker. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Hokkai strode to him, a charming smile on his face, and reached out to caress Aidou's cheek.

Aidou smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me." Despite his bravado doubt started to creep into him. Could he overpower Hokkai if he had to?

Gray eyes narrowed, but a derisive smirk graced his lips. "I didn't obey you the last time you said that. What makes you think I will now?" Moving in a blur, he grasped Aidou and pressed their lips together.

Aidou's, surprised at the sudden action, eyes widened then narrowed. This man was not his mate and he would not stand for his unwanted advances. The temperature in the room dropped dramatically as Aidou's powers manifested themselves at his will.

Hokkai's eyes broadened. "Mmmm!" He dislodged himself from the icy kiss, stumbling backwards. Trembling almost uncontrollably he let a frosty breath escape his blue lips.

Sky blue eyes tinted pink, and ivory white fangs lengthened. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your existence where you stand."

Hokkai held up a small blue object.

Aidou's pinched his lips. It was one of his missing cufflinks. Hokkai must have stolen it during that hug.

"I… announced to a few of my contemporaries that I was… coming here." He managed to rasp out.

Aidou let out an irritated huff and deactivated his powers, 'pulling' the ice from the other vampire's throat and skin. "Leave."

Hokkai sighed, a genuine tired sough. "Can we not be civil about this Hanabusa? How about a drink, wine maybe. We can even catch up on things. I mean we were friends once weren't we?"

Aidou regarded him warily. Shit. Yes they were friends and he had promised the man they would be friends forever (that meant shit now, but he could still be nice). "Red or white?"

Hokkai gave a happy smile and sat down on the cream-colored sectional, resting an arm on the burgundy pillow. "Red please."

Aidou returned from the kitchen carrying two wine glasses. Zero did not care for wine. His mate liked drinks more around the lines of scotch, bourbon, vodka, and sake. He selected a bottle from the three feet tall wine cellar sitting discretely in the corner, matching the furniture perfectly, and popped the cork. He poured the crimson liquid into each glass, placing the bottle back into the cooling cellar. The wine was made for vampires and he would have only one drink with a creep like Hokkai.

Hokkai accepted the drink once proffered and took a sip. "So tell me something."

Aidou sat down on the settee opposite the other vampire. "What?"

"You live here alone?"

"Yes." He couldn't lie to Zero, Akatsuki, or Kaname-sama, but when it came to others besides them he didn't bat an eye. He appeared to lounge on the settee, sipping his wine. He did not enjoy playing these senseless cat and mouse exchanges that were so common among older nobles. He preferred to say what he wanted and get it done, screw polite society protocols. However this time he would bite his tongue, because being impetuous now could lead to disaster.

Hokkai looked at his glass of wine, watching it slosh around as he gently shifted it in circles. "That Level D sure is protective of you."

Aidou's spine stiffened unnoticeably. Hokkai was fishing for something. He shrugged lazily.

"You should have felt his aura when I told him about us. I'd say he was damn near close to using that weapon of his to kill me." He chuckled lowly.

Bastard. What the hell did he tell Zero for? Just wonderful. When Zero arrived home tonight he was going to freak. "Mmm." He took a gulp of wine.

"Kuran-sama sure made a clever choice for a bodyguard. You have to admit. He's hot with that odd coloring and all." His silver eyes sparkled with shameless lust. "And of the famous Kiryuu clan nonetheless."

Aidou crossed his legs and took a sip of his drink, controlling the ire that threatened to rise into his aura. "Quite right," he said stiffly.

Hokkai ran a rosy tongue over his lips. "If Kuran-sama didn't mind. I'd love to do him. Although it would have to be in secret." He watched Aidou, gaze even and unflinching.

Aidou silently seethed, continuing to sip his wine with a calm expression. _Don't react Hana he doesn't know anything. He's just fishing for answers, trying to goad you into revealing information._

"You know how our race is. They see one weakness and they go for the jugular. I'd be an outcast in no time. And that doesn't sound like any fun to me. What about you? Do you think you would be afraid if your father disowned you?"

Aidou gave another shrug. Truthfully, he didn't care if his father disowned him as long as Zero was at his side. "It doesn't concern me so I wouldn't care to entertain the subject."

He smiled slyly. "That it doesn't." The brunette crossed his legs, taking another gulp of his wine. "If it were me, I don't think I could handle it. I mean I would lose the luxuries that I have now and the money. Plus his agents would be constantly hunting me down like a common fugitive. No, Kiryuu-san is gorgeous, but he's not worth the trouble." As he talked he stared at Aidou with eagle eyes, watching for the minutest of reactions.

Aidou grappled with his control, knowing that if he displayed any ounce of emotion the other vampire would detect it. "So," he stated casually, "why did you really come back into the country?"

Hokkai gave a charming smile. "Actually my libido drove me here. The need to make love to you was so strong it near overwhelmed me."

Aidou rolled his eyes, finishing off his wine. "You know what I think perhaps you should leave." He was beginning to feel the effects of the wine (Zero was right, he was a lightweight).

* * *

Aidou turned the heat up on the thermostat and dragged sleepily to the bed, diving under the layers of cover. He cast a glance to the clock. 7am. He yawned and cuddled into the covers. _I hope Zero is okay_ was his final thought before drifting into rest.

Zero entered the apartment an hour later. He opened the curtains in their room, watching the snowflakes fall heavily from the dark gray clouds. He leaned over and kissed the only visible part of his mate: his blonde waves.

Aidou's eyes opened when cold hands glided over his back. He rolled over, smiling drowsily.

They spoke no words and they didn't need any, because both could feel the love throbbing strongly through their bond.

Zero undressed, blushing slightly when Aidou whistled, and climbed into bed, nestling his mate close. "It's snowing."

Aidou rested his nose in the cradle of his mate's neck. "First of the season."

"You want to go ice-skating when it stops?"

Aidou beamed up at him. "I'd love that."

Zero's heart melted when he looked down at his the tiny blonde. With his hair mussed from sleep and his big blue eyes looking up at him with nothing but adoration, Aidou looked angelic. "So who was that guy?"

Aidou sighed. "Ichihara Hokkai."

A short silence ensued pierced only by the hum of the heating unit and the wind gusting outside.

"Soooo… you let that bastard paint you nude?"

Aidou nodded, starting to doze. He sighed when he felt Zero's jealousy and aggression. "It's called art, my love." He looked up when Zero remained quiet. The hunter's handsome brow was furrowed, his jaw set firmly. "He told you we slept together didn't he."

Zero nodded.

He scooted up to meet Zero's face. "I was young and looking for someone to take away the emptiness inside. He was really smooth and persuasive, and I fell for it. It didn't mean anything."

Zero scowled. "Try telling him that. He seems to think that it means you guys are lovers."

Aidou cringed at the harsh tone in his lover's voice. Well, he most certainly was not telling Zero about Hokkai's unexpected visit. Zero would go all berserk and then get insecure thinking that he would leave him for someone with a better status. He touched Zero's cheek. "It didn't mean anything." He kissed Zero's nose. "Zero, I love you and I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world. What is past is the past. Okay."

Zero sighed. He couldn't believe that he would ever doubt Aidou. "Yeah." He gave a tiny smile and pressed a kiss to Aidou's mouth.

"Are we through talking? Can I go to sleep now?"

"Go ahead."

Aidou snuggled into Zero, resting his ear over his heart, and was swept away to dreamland.

* * *

A week later, Lord Aidou sat in his home office, trying to concentrate on his work. He was angry. Someone had managed to breathe life into his plaything. His marionette was no longer under his control. A knock on his door, drew him from his mental tirade. "Enter."

A servant opened the door. "Lord Aidou." He bowed. "A young man from the Ichihara household has some information that he thinks will be of interest."

"Send him in."

Hokkai swaggered into the room, carrying a manila folder in one hand. He gave a respectful bow. "Good evening Aidou-sama."

Lord Aidou looked over the young man, thinking where he saw him. "Have a seat." He gestured at the chair in front of his desk. He knew the young man's face from the soiree he'd thrown a week ago. "You're the middle son of Ichihara Eichii. Ah, yes you were a friend of my son's."

"Yes I am."

He crossed his legs. "Then tell me, what is it that you think would be of special interest to me?"

"Seven years ago, I became quite fond of your son. My fondness for him grew to such lengths that I even painted a portrait of him."

Kenzo continued gazing at the handsome young vampire.

"When I left the country to experience life, I had a spy watch him. To make sure he was unharmed of course."

Kenzo's eyes narrowed.

Hokkai continued nonetheless. "Over six years ago my spy discovered a very interesting secret about your son." He passed the manila folder to Lord Aidou.

Kenzo took the folder and opened it. Ice blue eyes widened, but soon narrowed into slits as he leafed through the pages.

Hokkai continued talking as Kenzo paged through the portraits. "As you can see from these pictures that your son is not staying in Karasu City only for his studies but because he's living with that worthless Level D scum." That Kiryuu bastard had taken away what was his and he would pay. Aidou-san would kill that Level D and when he was dead, Hokkai would be there to pick up the pieces. "And I believe it is obvious that he's allowing the insect to dominate him."

The pictures were horrid. All of the pictures consisted of his son with the Kiryuu offspring. There were pictures of them kissing, hugging, eating cotton candy together at a festival, at the beach, fishing, ice skating, and shopping. However the one that angered him the most was one of Aidou standing in the doorway placing a goodbye kiss on the ex-human's mouth.

Hokkai fought the evil smile rolling over his lips. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I just thought you should know about your son's double life." Self-satisfaction bloomed within when he saw the fury in the elder Aidou's countenance. His job was done. He stood and bowed. "Thank you for your time Aidou-sama. I suppose I shall leave you to your devices, sir. Good night."

As soon as Hokkai's footsteps faded from hearing, he slung the folder against the wall. Son of a bitch! How could he not see it? This had to be taken care of, promptly. He stood, gathered every picture up and began savagely ripping them to shreds. He threw the confetti into the fire roaring in the fireplace. As he watched the strips shrivel into nothing, a guttural growl escaped him. Hanabusa would pay for his deceit and disgraceful actions.

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter 26 is done and at a pretty quick update too. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you do my luverly readers, please drop me a line. **

**One Manga no longer has scans of manga T_T. Does anyone know where I can find translated manga of Vampire Knight on the web? Shojo Beat is not sold where I live and I don't know what I'll do if I can't get my monthly dose of Vampire Knight.**

**Anyhow, ARIGATOU for all of your reviews *bakes Morning Glory muffins and sends a dozen to each reviewer*. Things start to take a darker turn in the next chapter as Aidou and Zero find their world falling apart.**

**Plus dur!-Harder!**

**Me baiser!-Fuck me!**

**Preview:**

"**We have to go. **_**Now**_**."**

**Aidou slipped into his boots (no socks) and shrugged on his coat, grabbing his house keys as he hastened out the door. "Kaname-sama, what's going on?" He shivered when the cold gust of wind whipped around his lightly clad body and opened the door to the pureblood's black Ferrari.**

**Zero was driving past the intersection when his senses screamed danger. Movement caught his periphery vision, but it was already too late.**

**The truck slammed into his motorcycle, the force and momentum sending him off the road and over the cliff leading to the iced-over lake below.**

**Next Chapter: Darkest Night**

**Adios ^_^**


	27. Darkest Night

**Hello me lovelies! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, that is the privilege of Matsuri Hino. I'm just having a little fun with her characters.**

**Warnings: The Usual

* * *

**

**Darkest Night**

Aidou dislodged his fangs from Zero's throat, lapping at the tiny wounds until they closed. He moaned in bliss, hardly registering the moment Zero slipped out of him. Aidou leaned over, panting synchronized with his mate's, and pressed a light kiss to the hunter's nose. "That was the best movie ever!" He exclaimed, sitting up to throw his hands in the air.

Zero groaned when Aidou's scrumptious ass shifted against his flaccid member. "Only because it had a lot of blood and gore in it and you got worked up." He pulled his arms against his restraints still wondering how Aidou distracted him enough to handcuff him to the leg of the end table.

Aidou pouted at him, but then leaned down, a mischievous grin on his face. "But I'm a vampire my love." He licked Zero's bottom lip. "It's in my nature. And you should thank that movie, because the hot, dirty, earth-shattering sex was a result of it."

Zero grunted, a shiver running up his spine at the lewd glint in his mate's sated blue eyes. "Really? Well, I'll make sure we buy it when it comes to video." He growled up at his mate. "Now if you please." He nodded to the fluffy leopard-print handcuffs.

"Oh." He plucked the key from the table and unlocked them, freeing his mate.

Zero reached over and retrieved the fleece throw, covering Aidou's small body. "Now, up. This floor is hard."

Aidou reluctantly climbed off his mate, plopping down on one of the pillows. He threw the cover over Zero's lap, cuddling into his side, and tweaked one of his mate's pink nipples. "You're a sex god love."

Zero blushed and hummed in answer. He closed his eyes, basking in their afterglow, before speaking. "How was the interview?"

Aidou shrugged. "I won't know until next week." Yes, he'd lied to Kaname at the party. "They said they would review my tape." If the board admitted him, then he would be the youngest Professor of physics to ever grace the halls of the prestigious Karasu University.

"You'll make it." He kissed Aidou's forehead, squeezing his shoulders. "They would be a board of idiots not to accept you."

Aidou smiled. "I love having you as the captain of my cheering squad." He reached down using a hand to fondle Zero's dick.

Zero groaned. "Mmm, Hana."

They were engaged in a passionate lip lock when Zero's cell phone rang. He groaned and picked it up. "Hello." He nodded after a few moments. "I'm on it." He stood, baring all his naked glory.

Aidou stared at Zero's nude body, forgetting what he wanted to say. "Um… you're going on a mission?"

"Yeah." He walked up the stairs to the second storey to their bedroom. Apparently people were going missing in the neighborhood skirting the city. A group of Level Es no doubt. He pulled on his boxer-briefs then his pants and shirt.

Aidou stood in the doorway, holding the fleece throw encircling his body. He watched Zero adorning his hunting gear with fearful eyes. It always felt like his world was on the edge of ending every time the Association called Zero away, because there was always a chance he would not return.

"Don't make that face usa-chan." He soothed, striding to him. "I'll be fine."

He nodded. "Yeah."

A few more kisses and an 'I love you' and Zero was out of the apartment and off to complete his mission.

Aidou sat down on the bed, praying to whatever deity that would listen for his mate's safety.

* * *

Hours past in which Aidou took a soothing bath, built a small ship to go in a bottle. By the time he finished meticulously assembling every piece and managed to get the ship into the bottle it was well after 1:00am. He tilted his head to the side. "What else?" What other chore did he have to perform?

Laundry? He cringed. The last time he did laundry, he turned Zero's clothes pink. He chuckled, a memory of the look on Zero's face when he saw his clothes, surfacing into his mind. They'd had to go to the retail store, Zero going commando the entire time because he refused to wear pink underwear. Then Aidou decided to splurge on some new outfits from Simply Couture. The two of them had ended up screwing in one of the changing rooms. He closed his eyes, smiling at the memory.

What if he never saw Zero again? He shook his head. No, he wouldn't think like that. Zero would be okay. He picked up his notebook, walked out of their bedroom, down the stairs, and curled up on the couch, deciding to review the calculations for his latest project.

* * *

"Toshi!" Zero shoved the junior hunter to the ground and out of the range of the Level E's claws, taking hardly a nanosecond to squeeze the trigger.

A scarlet light stained the air before a bullet tore from the gun and slammed into the rampaging Level E. The creature burst into ashes, staining the snow gray.

Zero stretched his senses, satisfied when he felt no vampire auras. Finally they were done slaying Level Es (four in all). He walked to the younger hunter, thick boots crunching through the ankle-length snow, on the ground a stunned expression on his face. He offered his hand.

Toshi grasped Zero's hand and stood, clearing his throat. "Thank you Kiryuu-san."

"Yeah."

He followed Zero towards the abandoned motorcycles, snow crunching beneath their boots. When they stopped, Zero mounted his motorcycle. Toshi fidgeted. "Um… I don't feel like going home right now." He rocked on the balls of his feet. "You want to go with me to Yojimbo's? I-it's only about a mile from here."

Zero smiled softly at the young hunter. Toshi, although only nineteen, had become one of the few hunters that hung around him and didn't act like he was going to go into a bout of spontaneous bloodlust and try to eat them all. They had actually gone on a couple of dinners together and even had lunch at Umami (he'd been grateful that Aidou had worked through lunch). Aidou for some reason hated Toshi.

"Sorry Tosh, maybe next time."

Toshi ran a hand through his black locks, hazel eyes wounded. "Oh yeah. I um… I keep forgetting that—Yeah, o-okay." He mounted his red motorcycle, put his helmet on, waved, and zoomed away.

Zero shrugged and donned his helmet, flipping back the visor. He fished his cell phone out of his heavy coat and turned it on, composing a text message. He typed: On my way home c-ya soon. He revved the engine and accelerated down the road.

Aidou picked up his phone and pressed view. He smiled when he read the message and typed in 'OK'.

* * *

Kaname knocked on the door.

Aidou, feeling the pureblood's aura, raced in the back and found suitable clothing. After zipping around like a madman he adorned his outfit and opened the door, letting in the frigid winter air. "Kaname-sama come in." His brow furrowed when he studied their pureblood leader. Kaname looked frazzled.

Kaname entered the large home, trying to gain at least some of his composure. "Where is Zero?"

The pureblood's anxiousness pierced his senses, flipping the instinctual switch that compelled him to try to appease the other. "He- he just finished a mission. Kaname-sama what's wrong?"

* * *

Zero rode down the deserted highway, taking a small amount of time to gaze at the frozen-over lake flanking the right side of the road. His thoughts floated to the day the two of them plus his sensei and Kaien had gone fishing. Adiou had somehow (despite whining about the sun and bugs) managed to catch the largest fish of the four of them. He chuckled to himself, remembering how quickly Aidou had disappeared when he realized the angler with the biggest fish had to clean them. It had been too bad that his hiding place was a bunch of poison ivy.

Maybe he could stop by Just Desserts and pick up one of their 150 flavors of pocky. Yeah, and then he could check on that special present he ordered for Aidou. A joyful smile spread across his lips. His heart stuttered and warmth spread through him when he pictured the joy on Aidou's face when he opened the gift.

* * *

Aidou slipped into his boots (no socks) and shrugged on his coat, grabbing his house keys as he hastened out the door. "Kaname-sama, what's going on?" He shivered when the cold gust of wind whipped around his lightly clad body and opened the door to the pureblood's black Ferrari.

* * *

Zero was driving past the intersection when his senses screamed danger. Movement caught his periphery vision, but it was already too late.

The truck slammed into his motorcycle, the force and momentum sending him off the road and over the cliff leading to the iced-over lake below.

* * *

"Kaname-sama, what's going on?" Aidou demanded, starting to feel a strong sense of apprehension overtake him.

Kaname kept his eyes on the road. "I need you to focus on your bond and home in on Zero."

"Why?" Aidou put on his seatbelt, swallowing nervously when Kaname took a curve at an insane speed.

Kaname swerved around the few cars on the road. "Someone, I don't know who, told your father about you and Zero."

Aidou's heart fell into his stomach. "What! But how?" Oh god no. Please not now, not while Zero was not with him.

Kaname took a curve, hugging the shoulder of the road tightly. "I'm sorry Hanabuas-san. But right now I need you to focus on Zero."

Aidou nodded, not having to focus too hard when Zero's distress flooded through their link. All he had to do was follow the trail. His hands shook. He felt as if his whole world was crumbling as one of his greatest fears came into reality. _Please hold on my love, I'm coming.

* * *

_

Zero sailed through the air, down, down to whatever surface lay beneath. He knew that he was falling at an alarming rate, but to him it seemed like he was plummeting for an eternity. Damn, Aidou was going to be so disappointed when he came home without a new pocky flavor.

He hit the frozen surface of the lake with a nauseating smack. Vaguely he heard his motorcycle hit the surface, cracking the ice. Pain seared through him, torturing his bones and nerve endings before he lost consciousness.

He opened his eyes, pain stabbing into his skull and a ring echoing in his ears. He groaned in agony, his ribs protesting to his movement. A sense of gratitude filled him when he saw the gaping hole in the visor of his helmet. He would have to thank Aidou for giving him hell about wearing his helmet later. He frowned darkly. Stupid ass driver. The asshole didn't even stop to check to see if he was still alive.

Vampire auras tracked across his senses. Vampires were approaching, Level Cs from the feel of it. He didn't recognize any of the auras. Why were they here? He didn't know but he was not apt to be found in such a vulnerable position. The world spun and his stomach lurched as he climbed to his knees. He yanked off his helmet, and turned, spitting up blood. He sighed. Great, internal bleeding. He stood on legs that threatened to snap at any moment.

A quartet of vampires approached him in the distance.

He looked to both sides. There was nowhere for him to go. Mind reeling, Zero weighed his options. He could not outrun them, he was too weak and they would overtake him swiftly. They would not listen to reason no doubt. He took in a breath. Well fuck, he was going to have to fight. Ah well. He was a Kiryuu dammit and he was not going down without kicking a few asses. He took a half-second to send a love note through their bond, swallowing when he sensed Aidou's response, a residual sensation of urgency trickling through the contact.

He drew Bloody Rose, beading his target and pulled the trigger, lobbing off three bullets towards one of the quickly approaching vampires. Two of the bullets hit home, the impact sending the vampire backwards where he burst into dark ashes. He backpedaled, gnashing his teeth when red-hot pain surged through his chest. Damn. He wasn't healing fast enough. He needed blood.

He continued his backwards trek as they advanced murderous intent in their red eyes. Belatedly he realized with a hint of frustration that his motorcycle had sunk beneath the surface of the lake. Knowing that hand-to-hand combat would be a mistake in his weakened condition, he let another bullet fly hoping to force them to stave off their attack.

They dodged the bullets in perfect synchronization.

Zero cursed when they quickened their pace. The trio was on him before he could fire again. He dodged their attacks, gracelessly sliding on the slippery ice. He ducked and rolled, rising fluidly to his feet and dropping just in time to avoid a fatal blow. His entire body screamed with pain. He was cold, breathing was becoming a chore, and it seemed as if every synapse in his body was registering pain.

He grasped his hidden dagger (thank you sensei), drawing it from its hidden sheath just as he spun inside the vampire's blow, plunging into his heart. Momentarily the ash from the dead Level C obscured his vision and that was all his enemies needed. A crushing blow from behind sent him hurtling through the air. He tumbled, agony burning through him with each collision. He came to a stop, body buzzing with agony. Two, he'd killed two, that left two.

He sat up, hacking up a mouth full of blood. Shit. Fuck it hurt. Black spots waltzed in his vision and ever so slightly the world shifted. The duo swaggered towards him. One of his assailants was a woman with a crazy hairdo and unnaturally plump lips and the other was a tall thin man with angular features.

The woman clicked her tongue. "I'm disappointed. This was too easy."

The man nodded. "Our employer said that you would be harder to kill." He shrugged. "At least we get to have some fun with you, like the employer said. We are going to kill you slowly."

Zero's eyes widened and his stomach turned. This was no random attack. The quartet of vampires weren't just looking for some solitary person to prey upon. They- they were assassins specifically sent to kill him. This was an execution. Zero growled up at them defiantly, vampire instincts clouding his thinking. He was on his feet in seconds, dealing a blow that sent the man reeling. Silver vines erupted from his skin, winding around the woman's legs and neck.

He lifted the woman, smiling wickedly as she clawed helplessly at the vines. The vines only coiled tighter, the razor sharp thorns lodging into her skin. Blood stained the ice red as the vines constricted around the woman's neck, slowly squeezing the life out of her. Regaining his clarity, a thought came to mind. Where was the man?

He howled as something sharp sank into his lower back, dropping the woman. Zero stumbled backwards, feeling the knife's blade bite into his lower back as he moved. He pulled the knife from the wound, feeling the warm blood trickle down his back. His legs buckled and he fell, blood pouring from his side, pervading the snow-white surface of the icy surface.

Was this how his life was going to end? He was going to be executed like a common criminal by two Level C vampires? Was this the last time he would see his little Hana? Tears pricked his eyes at the dreadful thought. He wasn't ready to leave his angel yet. He wanted to grow 'old' with Hanabusa. He wanted to make love to Aidou one more time, he wanted to get into more arguments, see that beautiful smile, hear that melodic laugh, and fall into those vivid blue eyes again.

"Let's make sure he dies."

He moaned, having not the strength to even struggle when the man snatched a fistful of his hair and dragged him across the surface, leaving a bloody trail. Water's odor hit his nose and he knew what was about to happen. They were going to throw him into the gap in the ice created by his motorcycle. So this was how it was going to end, drowning at the bottom of a frigid lake. His body wouldn't even be found unless the lake was dragged. He coughed, grunting when the man held him up by the throat, frowning at the blood trailing from the corners of his mouth.

The man smiled sinisterly, and dropped him.

* * *

Aidou jumped from the care before Kaname stopped and sprinted down the hill at a blur. He froze the vampires in their tracks, leaving their lives in the pureblood's capable hands, and dove into the frigid waters.

Zero was floating in darkness, eyes focused on the dwindling light of the moon. Feebly he reached up, trying to hold onto the moonlight as darkness engulfed him. _Hana, baby, I love you._

Aidou propelled himself downward in desperate pursuit of his unmoving mate. _Hold on baby! _

Zero opened his eyes, the bond pulling him back from the darkness. He looked up through the cloud of blood surrounding him, seeing the obscured face of his mate. _Hanabusa? _Was he dreaming? A hand grasped his, arms enfolded him, and he found himself being dragged upwards toward the surface.

Kaname disregarded the corpses at his feet. Knowing that Aidou needed more than one way out because he may grow disoriented and neither of them would survive, he drew upon his uncanny powers. The ice cracked and with some effort he 'parted' the frozen sheets, leaving a large crevasse. He ran to the two when Aidou emerged.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou sputtered, flinging wet hair from his eyes.

Kaname helped Aidou lift Zero out of the frigid waters.

Aidou pulled himself onto the surface, hardly taking a breath before he was at his mate's side. He turned Zero's head, allowing him to cough of the water, and cradled him in his arms. "Zero, baby." Aidou quickly assessed the damage. It was bad. Blood oozed from the side of Zero's head, back, and side. His skin was sickeningly pale and his lips blue tinged. Aidou felt their bond weakening and it felt terrible. It was as if some force was clawing at him mind, prone to steal away his sanity and cleave his soul from his body.

So cold. The frigid temperatures, injuries, and weakness from blood loss overwhelmed him. He just wanted to sleep.

Aidou cradled Zero close, heart wrenching when he saw Zero's eyes begin to cloud and droop. His eyes widened. Hypothermia. He shook Zero. "Zero wake up!" He shook him vigorously. "Zero Kiryuu don't you dare go to sleep on me!"

Zero opened his eyes, looking up at Aidou's angelic face. He had to fight this, but he just wanted to rest.

Aidou pinched Zero hard enough to leave a bruise. "Don't go to sleep! Do you hear me? Stay awake!" He cried, voice broken and raw. Zero couldn't leave him, he just—he had to stay.

With great effort, Zero reached up, resting a hand against Aidou's cheek in an effort to comfort him. He wanted to say 'Please don't cry my love' but he could not find his voice.

Aidou held his hand against his cheek. "I need you. Please stay awake." Belatedly he saw the scarlet tinge in his mate's eyes. Zero needed blood, but his was not strong enough to stabilize his system.

Kaname nodded. "Aidou-kun," he stated softly.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

Regaining his footing, Kaname side-stepped to Zero's head, taking him from Aidou. With a bit of luck, Zero still had strength to feed. He drew Zero's head to his neck, waiting anxiously. He trembled, but not from the arctic wind sweeping past. He heard Aidou whisperd pleas. He gasped when Zero sank his fangs in, letting out a sigh of relief.

Aidou looked away as Zero fed, trying to ignore the siren's call of Kaname's blood. The look of need in Kaname's eyes only hurt his heart even more. He wanted to see Kaname-sama happy, but not like this.

Zero stopped after having drained only a few mouthfuls, too weak to continue.

Kaname ran a hand through Zero's hair. "That should stabilize him at least until we get him to a doctor."

Aidou climbed into the car, holding Zero close. He buried his face in Zero's neck, babbling about happy memories in an effort to keep him awake. He latched on to Zero's side of their bond, holding on in a blatant refusal to keep him alive. Deep down however, he knew his effort was futile, death was an enemy he could not fight all he could do was lend Zero his strength. Vaguely he registered Kaname barking terse commands into his cell phone, and the speedometer reading 150mph.

* * *

Hours later, Aidou sat outside of the room, in a fresh set of clothes, anxiously awaiting the doctor's reemergence from the room.

Kaname sat his side, a hand on his knee. "Have you called his family?"

Aidou shook his head. "Why? So they can blame me? I can't deal with that right now." He stood along with Kaname when the doctor exited the room, closing the door behind him.

The doctor's features were somber. "His wounds were grave. I have done all I can for him. It is up to him now."

Aidou swallowed his tears. "What do we do now, doctor?"

"His body needs to recuperate, so he will be unconscious for some time. If he doesn't awaken soon though, he may not live. No amount of blood will help him. He just has to fight."

Kaname nodded sadly. "Thank you for your help on such short notice, doctor."

The doctor nodded fondly at Kaname. "Of course Kuran-sama."

Aidou walked into the large room and sat in the chair near the bedside. Tears tracked down his cheeks as he gazed at his lover. This entire situation was his fault. He shouldn't' have been so selfish. Why was it so wrong for them to be together? "I've never seen him like this," he whispered to his cousin when he entered the room.

"For these past six years Zero has always been like this pillar of strength to me. He's like my haven." He sniffled. "He's always taken such good care of me." His body trembled as he cried silently. "What if he—Akatsuki I don't know what I'll do without him." He looked at Zero with pure adoration tempered with an expression of woe. "I don't know what I'll do without him. He's my entire world."

Kain sat beside him and shook his head. He put an arm around his cousin's thin shoulders. "Zero fought the change for four years Hanabusa. He _will_ beat this, I know he will."

Aidou nodded sadly. If Zero died so would he, because there would be no reason for him to continue living. He nodded and dropped his head. "Thank you Akatsuki."

The corner of Kain's mouth quirked faintly. "No problem."

* * *

Three days later found Aidou sitting in the chair reading _Pop Goes the Weasel _by James Patterson to his unconscious mate. He stopped and looked up when Kaname entered the room, standing to give a bow to the pureblood. "Good day Kaname-sama. You are up quite late."

Kaname nodded when the smaller vampire sat down. "You have been up a total of 83 hours, Aidou-kun."

Aidou sighed. "I know, b-but I can't."

Kaname quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Aidou swallowed, fidgeting. "Because I'm afraid that if I do he'll…" he swallowed again, "d—leave forever."

Kaname put a hand on his slender shoulders. "You need rest. Zero will be fine."

Aidou sighed and closed the book. "Yes Kaname-sama."

Kaname nodded and turned giving a farewell nod.

Aidou climbed into the large bed and snuggled next to Zero. He caressed his love's cheek, kissing the soft skin tenderly. "Please come back. I love you and I need you." Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and fell into a much needed slumber.

* * *

Aidou hanged up the phone, shoulders sagging. He'd just concluded a conversation with Toga and the man was not pleased with the situation. In fact he'd actually blamed him. Yuki was in near hysterics and Kaien was oddly calm. He'd warned them to be extra careful and to come over when they were able.

"You okay?" Kain asked, taking a seat on the settee.

Aidou nodded hesitantly. "Do you think I ruined Zero's life? Yagari-san thinks so." He sniffed, trying to hold back his tears.

Kain gave a negative shake of his head. "Don't think that way Hanabusa. Zero knew the consequences you two would suffer if your relationship were ever discovered. And I know that despite the struggles, he doesn't regret his decision to be with you."

Aidou drew his knees to his chest, resting his chin atop one them, a melancholic expression etched in his handsome features. "How do you know? Did he tell you?"

Kain propped his feet up on the arm of the settee. "Actually he did."

Surprise claimed the small blonde's face, but immediately changed to self-deprecation. "I don't see why, look what I did to him."

Kaname strode into the room. "Hanabusa, your father just called. He'll be here in a few hours."

Aidou moaned, anxiety inundating him. Not now. He did not need this now. Misery already weighed upon his soul; he did not need to see his father now. "Excuse me." He scurried to the bathroom, taking in deep calming breaths once behind closed doors. Fuck. He did not want to deal with his father's presence. He didn't know how long he'd been in the bathroom all he knew that upon emerging, he found the pureblood sitting in the chair. He perceived the look of longing in the pureblood's eyes as he stared at the comatose man in the bed.

Would Kaname send him away to get rid of the competition? "Otousan will more than likely order me to return home with him."

Kaname did not respond.

"You will not send me home will you Kaname-sama?" He asked, unable to sift out the timidity in his voice. It seemed like an eternity before the pureblood finally responded.

"You make Zero happy." He stated emotionlessly, eyes glued to Zero. "Despite my deepest longings, in the end that is all that matters to me, Zero's happiness." He looked to Aidou, countenance one of seriousness, turning his gaze away.

Aidou gave an unsure smile. "Thank you Kaname-sama."

* * *

Aidou frowned when his father strode into the room. He stood, nodding his head. "Otousan."

"Hanabusa." The elder Aidou glanced toward Kaname, who sat on the other side of the room, sipping his tea and reading a magazine.

"I am aware that it is quite cold outside, so I had Shino prepare a pot of herbal tea to warm your insides," Kaname stated without looking up.

Kenzo prepared the tea (two sugar cubes and a teaspoon of cream) to his preference and took a few draws.

Aidou thankful for the silent respite before the storm sipped the soothing beverage, figuratively girding his loins. He steeled himself when two cold eyes fell upon him.

Kenzo set the teacup on the saucer, crossing his legs. "Come home my son." It was not a request.

Aidou swallowed a mouthful of tea and placed the cup on the saucer. "No." He struggled to remain calm, attempting to ignore the urge to retaliate. Never had he felt such a strong urge to murder his father in his life.

Kenzo licked his lips. "If you return to our home with me, your shameful actions will be forgiven you," he tried persuasively, "no one knows about this scandalous conduct but you and I. If you return home freely no one will be the wiser."

A deep frown etched Aidou's mouth, working his jaw. Anger filtered through his aura. "You sent assassins to execute my mate! And you're saying _I_ need forgiveness from _you_. Don't hold your breath." He smiled inwardly to himself. He so sounded like Zero just then.

Kenzo's lip twitched. Aidou refused him? "I am not the one dishonoring my family by allowing a Level D to dominate him in secret!"

Aidou's eyes widened, lip curling. Ice crept up the legs of the end tables. "And no one would know about dishonor and horrid secrets more than you would they father?"

Kenzo growled at Aidou, but decided to play his hand another way. "Hanabusa, you are part of a clan of nobles second only to the Ichijo clan. Power, wealth, and prestige are your birthright. You would give all of that up for an abomination?"

A guttural growl rumbled through Aidou's chest. The tea in their cups and the pots froze in an instant. "Don't you ever call him that again, and yes I would gladly give it up," he answered, voice cold and hard.

Kenzo blinked, extreme irritation contorting his handsome features and dancing in his eyes. He looked to the pureblood. "I know that you are especially partial towards my son Kuran-sama, but surely you do not condone such idiocy." He asked, unable to sift all of the indignation from his tone.

Kaname turned his attention away from his magazine. He had actually hoped he was not drawn into their conversation, wanting to only be a spectator just in case Kenzo decided to employ physical force. "I am currently pushing for the coexistence of humans and vampires. Many call it a fool's quest, but that does not mean it's wrong."

Kenzo grew quiet, muttering a swift apology for his rudeness. His nostrils flared, the vein in his temple twitching. "Hanabusa, come home _**now.**_" He commanded voice like steel.

Aidou swallowed, fighting off the aura smothering his senses. "Never."

Murder shone in his icy blue orbs. This worthless scion would not refuse him. Aidou was his doll and he would not tolerate any more defiance. "You are thinking rashly right now. I will let you think this over when you are in a better mindset." He looked at the pureblood, gazing at them attentively. "May I return Kuran-sama?"

Kaname stood gracefully, striding to them. "Only if your attitude is adjusted to my preference."

Kenzo gave a deep bow in respect, swallowing the nervous gulp when he felt the pureblood's displeasure singing through his senses. "Of course." He fixed his gaze on Aidou, eyes cruel and hard. "If Kuran-sama agrees, I will return in a month." He bowed to Kaname and strode out, escorted by two servants.

Aidou flopped down on the couch and breathed deeply. The cruelty in his father's gaze had shaken him, sending shivers along his spine. He'd never been so stressed in his life and he was to blame. He stood and fled upstairs, needing to forget. He lay next to Zero, taking his hand in his, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheeks then to his still lips. Wiping his tears, he turned and grasped the book from the night table, _The Three Musketeers_ by Alexandre Dumas, cracked it open, and began reading the first page.

* * *

**YOSH! Here's chapter 27 my dear readers. I hope you enjoy and if you do, R & R. This chapter isn't as long as some of the previous ones, one of the plot bunnies gorged himself on carrots and fell asleep in mid-sentence. **

**To all of my dear lovelies that reviewed *sends THANK YOU! Notes full of baklava and chocolate chip cookies to each reviewer*. Anyway thank you guys for bearing with me and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

**Preview:**

"**Try to be reasonable Aidou. If you marry and give your father an heir everything will return to normal."**

**Aidou shook his head vehemently. "I don't care! I will never marry another!" He looked to Zero for help. "Zero."**

**Zero bit his lip. One the one hand he wanted Aidou to himself. On the other he knew that if his mate were to marry his father would not disown him. "M-maybe Kaname's right Hana."**

**Next Chapter: Fateful Decisions**

**Adios ^_^**


	28. Fateful Decisions

**Heyo! Greetings all my lurverly readers. Sorry about the late update. I meant to do it sooner but had my family reunion over the holiday weekend *mouth waters as thinks about BBQ and potato salad*. Anyhow, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did, Zero would love Aidou, not Yuki.**

**Warnings: The usual.

* * *

**

**Fateful Decisions**

Zero awakened, face scrunching when he felt an odd sensation in his mouth. What the hell? He cracked open an eye and found his little Hana-chan flossing his teeth.

Aidou's eyes widened with joy when he heard the subtle change in Zero's breathing, and an amethyst eye opened. He withdrew the floss from Zero's open mouth, then the bite guard, and pounced on his mate.

Zero winced, pain shooting through his torso. He was happy to see his mate too, but they needed a better position. Another wince escaped him when Aidou squeezed. "Hana, baby, let me sit up before you pounce on me."

Aidou drew away quickly, chastising himself for forgetting Zero's yet to heal injury.

Zero grunted as a zap of pain stabbed into his torso. Apparently, he still had bruised ribs. He smiled softly at the small vampire waiting with little patience. Once into a sitting position he nodded.

Aidou draped himself around Zero, wallowing in his love's odor. He looked up at his lover. Zero's eyes had never been so beautiful. "I-I thought I'd lost you." He whispered before his mates lips in a fervent kiss to his lips.

Zero reeled in the kiss, sensing all of Aidou's emotions flowing through their bond. He drew away when he caught the hint of salt in the air. With a loving smile he wiped Aidou's tears. "I'm here now, love."

Aidou hiccupped, tears cascading down his cheeks. "But you almost died."

Zero wrapped his arms around the elfin vampire, smiling down into blue eyes. Worry pricked him when he noticed the dark circles beneath his mate's eyes. However before he could comment on it, sudden hunger clawed into him. Greedy lips trailed down a milky neck, questing for his mate's delicious elixir. He flicked his tongue over his preferred location, tasting the salt on his skin, listening to the blood rushing through his veins. Tears prickled his eyes when he thought about never seeing his little mate again. Sighing, he sank his fangs into Aidou's flesh. Delicious blood flooded his mouth, coating his tongue.

Aidou shifted into a better position, tilting slightly, and mimicked Zero's action.

Kaname ascended the staircase, stopping short when he smelled both Zero and Aidou's blood. He turned and retraced his steps, unwilling to interrupt such an intimate act.

An amalgam of emotions infused Aidou's blood including love, relief, and overwhelming joy. Zero reveled in them. The emotions buzzed through his veins wrapping him in a euphoric blanket. Reluctantly, he extracted his fangs, lovingly erasing any stray droplets. While waiting for his mate to finish, he rubbed his downy hair, whispering sweetly to him.

Aidou withdrew swallowing the last drop and licked the wounds until they closed.

After their bodies stopped humming with satiety, Zero sighed. "Okay, I think I'll go take a bath." He threw back the covers and stood, legs buckling. Two strong, slender arms enwrapped him. Zero smiled adoringly at the small blonde supporting him. He'd learned a long while ago that it was okay for Aidou to see his vulnerabilities, he didn't like it, but he knew it was acceptable.

"I'll help you bathe."

Zero mock frowned at him. "Only so you take advantage of me."

Aidou smiled impishly. "You know me so well Zero-kun." Yes half of the reason he wanted to help his mate bathe was so he could fondle him. He had been too apprehensive to touch Zero while unconscious, afraid that he would worsen any of his injuries. Now though, now he just wanted to feel his mate's skin beneath his fingers.

After getting the desired temperature he plugged the large bathtub and poured lavender vanilla scented bath salt into the water. He turned, lecherous glint in his azure orbs, and began undressing his mate.

"Hana you don't have to."

Aidou pulled the shirt over Zero's head, staring at a bare chest that was thinner than usual. He shook his head. "You've always taken such good care of me. So please let me return the favor."

The pleading look in those soft blue eyes pulled his heart strings and he sighed nodding his approval.

After a soothing bath the couple toweled off and got into bed (it was 4 a.m. after all).

Aidou nestled into Zero's side, careful of his ribs, and gave a cheeky smile when he squeezed the other male's divine ass.

Zero sat up, grunting. He hated being limited in his movements, it made him feel weak and vulnerable. "So, your father knows. What are we going to do?"

Aidou frowned deeply. "I don't want to talk about it," he said stubbornly.

Zero eyed the small vampire with a bit of disapproval. "Then when? This isn't some problem that's going to go away if you ignore it Hanabusa," he scolded. They'd curried the wrath of Lord Aidou. He sighed inwardly. He supposed he should've expected their relationship to be discovered sooner or later. Actually, he wasn't surprised it was just that… How was he supposed to protect Hana from his father?

Aidou flinched at the tone in Zero's voice. "Not now. Now, I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to lay here with you." He nuzzled Zero's shoulder, looking up at his mate with wavering blue eyes.

Zero inwardly cursed. Why hadn't he bothered to build up immunity to that adorable look? He put an arm around Aidou's slim shoulders, ignoring the bite of protest from his ribs.

Aidou sighed in alleviation. Zero was safe and he could finally sleep. He smiled drowsily at his mate before succumbing to the soft persuasions of sleep.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Zero climbed out of bed, already feeling loads better after having fed from Aidou. Turning, he ruffled his mate's soft blonde hair, worrying about the dark circles under his eyes. He pulled the covers over Aidou, smiling when the tiny vampire stirred from the kiss he placed on his cheek. He found a pair of pants, slightly surprised to find his clothes in the closet, and a shirt and departed the room, closing the door quietly. He descended the opulent staircase and stopped at the kitchen doors (after getting lost several times), peeping through them. Ten days of being unconscious had left him ravenous for human food.

"Glad to see you awake."

Zero nearly jumped out of his skin. "Fuck Kaname!"

Kaname held back his amusement. "It was not my intention to startle you Zero-san."

Zero eyed him with unconvinced amethyst eyes.

Kaname continued undeterred. "I figured you would be hungry for human food when you awakened, so at my behest my servants prepared dinner for you."

He nodded, blushing sheepishly when his stomach gurgled loudly.

A hardly detectable upturn of his lips passed the pureblood's face. "Then follow me."

Zero followed him past the kitchen and grand dining room, into the breakfast nook. He ate up the sight in front of him. A smorgasbord of food lay on the table for two. Sushi, canoli, a frittata, grilled asparagus, oden, paella, chicken lime and corn soup, and crème brulee, lay atop the surface. "Wow." His mouth nearly watered at the sight.

He sat down, thankful for the warmth radiating from the fireplace across the room. "Thanks." Before he could tuck into the food, he looked at the lonely looking pureblood. "I can't eat all of this you know."

Kaname gave a small smile and sat down, calling for another set of dining utensils.

They ate in silence, Zero's mind steeped in deep thought. It was only when Kaname touched his hand that he awakened. "Oh… um sorry. How did they find out?" Since Kaname always seemed to know _everything _that went on in his jurisdiction, maybe he would know the answer to his question.

Kaname took the champagne glass from his lips and placed it on the tablecloth. "From a source that currently is unknown."

"So we can't go home?"

"Not yet, no. But my home is yours to do as you will."

So they were trapped, in the pureblood's home. "Yeah." He sighed, a rueful expression on his face. "I should've known. I had everything I ever wanted for six years. I had my Hana-chan, a steady job with the Association, a nice home, and friends. It was like my version of utopia." He chuckled bitterly. "I guess I should've known it wouldn't last long." He speared an asparagus and inserted it in his mouth. He almost jumped when Kaname started talking because honestly he'd forgotten about the pureblood's presence.

"Of course things must come to an end. Life can often be nightmarish but that only helps us to treasure those small snatches of paradise we acquire."

Zero looked down at his food, picking at it with his fork. Kaname's words held wisdom in them that resonated with his soul.

"How is Aidou?"

Zero's face softened at the name. "He's sleeping."

Kaname nodded in approval. "Good, he hardly slept while you were unconscious. He said that he was afraid that if you fell asleep you would die."

Near overwhelming dejection washed over the hunter. God why hadn't he been more alert instead of thinking about the gift he wanted to get for Aidou? He'd caused his mate so much grief. "He won't even talk about the situation."

Kaname swallowed a spoonful of soup. "You almost died Zero. He's trying to grapple with the fact that he almost lost you and the effects of nearly losing your side of the bond."

A long silence, in which Zero consumed a quarter of the scrumptious paella, ensued.

"The situation is quite dangerous right now. Hanabusa-san is his father's only son. If he has no children, the Aidou line will end with him. Lord Aidou knows this and he will do anything for an heir. He would kill you with no remorse."

Kaname's words were like a slap in the face from reality. The situation was perilous. What would happen to Aidou if he died? He needed to think. "Um Kaname?"

Kaname finished chewing a mouthful of sushi and swallowed. "Yes?"

"Thanks… for everything."

Kaname smiled congenially. "You are most welcome Zero. I was more than happy to assist you and Hanabusa-san."

Zero nodded and glanced down at his plate. "I think I'm going to go… yeah." He stood and strode away. Zero ambled down the numerous hallways of Kuran manor, his mind a vortex of chaotic thoughts. He did not know how long he wandered the corridors. All he knew that was by the time he stumbled into the library, the sun had set and was rising again.

He gazed in awe at the large domed library. The amount of books was so innumerable that Zero reckoned it would take several lifetimes to read each one. The artwork on the domed ceiling and surrounding walls was impeccably done, inciting movement in one's heart. He strode further into the vast room and started perusing the books. After finding a suitable book, he sat down in the comfortable chair.

* * *

By the time he returned to his and Aidou's room it was sundown. Zero opened the dark curtains and watched the sunset through ceiling-high windows. He turned when Aidou stirred.

"Mmm, Zero," he mumbled. He rolled over and groped the mattress. His sleep-fuddled brain panicked briefly when he didn't feel his mate, instantly calming when Zero brushed his consciousness. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Zero watched the display, thinking of how irresistibly cute the tiny blonde looked.

"Zero." He called groggily. Blue eyes gazed at the beautiful creature standing in the window, body outlined by the golden light of the waning sun. Delicious. He threw back the covers and sashayed to his mate.

Zero smiled eyes gleaming with lust when he realized that Aidou was stark naked and… unabashedly sporting an erection. "We need to talk." Zero knew that look in Aidou's eyes, and he was determined to resist. They had more pressing matters at hand than doing _that. _

Aidou nodded, nuzzling his shoulder before taking his hand. "But I'd much rather fuck," he stated huskily. Sensually he licked the tips of Zero's fingers, eyes promising naughty things. He loved Zero's masterful hands.

He swallowed thickly, skin heating, nostrils flaring. "H—," he cleared his throat, "honestly Hana I don't even think I'm up to it." Dully throbbing pain still plagued his side.

Aidou reached down grasping Zero's hardening cock. He stopped sucking just enough to speak, "I'd say you were."

Zero sighed, feeling himself begin to cave. Why couldn't he ever resist Aidou?

Aidou stood on his tiptoes, using his tongue to torture the spot directly under Zero's earlobe (a site that usually got his love to agree to anything). "Please my love? I _need_ it."

Zero swallowed at the hot breath brushing across his ear. "Hana."

Aidou nibbled Zero's neck. "You won't have to do anything. Just let me ride you."

Zero almost came in his pants at that simple breathy request. Amethyst depth stared into heated blue and he sighed. He was going to have to learn to say no to Aidou one of these days.

Aidou gave a sexy smile and escorted him to the bed.

Zero yanked Aidou down, pressing their mouths together to swallow the smaller vampire's scream as they both came hard. After riding out his orgasm, he wrapped an arm around Aidou's slender frame, kissing his forehead, ignoring the stab of pain. Why did it have to take bones so long to heal? "Mmm. Hana," he drawled, smiling when Aidou purred. He frowned when Aidou sniffled.

Aidou looked up at his beautiful mate, eyes full of water. "Please don't ever leave me Zero." Zero was his entire world. If he ever left, he-he couldn't even begin to fathom what would happen to him.

Zero nuzzled Aidou's nose. "I won't." He held back a wince when he moved, ribs protesting.

Aidou whimpered from the emptiness of disconnecting and pressed a kiss to his lover's sternum. "And I promise to never leave you."

The two nestled together. No words were exchanged, no sounds produced. They merely indulged their senses with the sound of each breath, the rise and fall of their chest, the beat of their hearts, amethyst melting into blue, skin embracing. Nothing else mattered but this moment in time.

A vampire aura tracked over their senses. Someone knocked. "Sorry to disturb you sirs, but Kuran-sama has requested an audience with both of you in thirty minutes."

"Okay," Zero answered, batting at Aidou's hands as they traveled south.

"Very good sir."

"Come on let's get cleaned up."

After showering and going through the necessary hygienic motions, they relocated to the bedroom to dress.

Zero watched Aidou pull off his oversized shirt, a look of adoration in his eyes. "Hana," he started "tell me what happens next."

Aidou visibly cringed and tugged on his turquoise sweater. "Akatsuki is here!" He made for the door.

Zero's eyes narrowed. They were _going_ to talk about this _now_. "Hanabusa," he called sternly.

Aidou stopped and turned slowly. He knew that voice and that penetrating expression in Zero's lavender orbs. That look meant that they were going to discuss this no matter how much he wanted not to, so he might as well not resist. He was stubborn as hell, but when Zero gave him that intolerant glower he crumbled.

Zero nodded when Aidou's shoulders sagged in defeat. "What happens now?"

Aidou dragged to him. "But I don't want to talk about it," he whined petulantly.

Zero glowered at his mate and lifted his chin with a finger. "Hanabusa I let you slide last time, but not now. We need to talk about this."

Aidou pouted at Zero, sighing when it had no effect. "But—"

"Usa-chan, we need to talk about this," he said tenderly.

Aidou sighed. "I am the sole male heir to the Aidou name, Zero. If I don't produce any offspring the line will die with me. Otousan knows that and he will do everything to stop that from happening. He will not stop. The attacks will keep coming. Even if we did stay here with Kaname we could never go into town alone, because he will be watching us waiting to attack. This manor, as big as it is will become a prison."

Zero nodded countenance doleful. "Damn. I'm sorry for bringing this on you."

Aidou growled irately at his mate. That was just like his Zero, always blaming himself for things that weren't his fault. Tonight though, he would not hear of it. "Don't you dare try to pin this on yourself." He grasped his hands.

"But it is. If I wasn't of such a low—," Aidou interrupted him.

"Listen to me. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you and I would gladly endure any torture just to be with you." He scrunched his face up, blue eyes hard. "Are you listening, Kiryuu Zero?"

Zero opened his mouth to respond.

Aidou glowered.

Zero thought it better not to say anything else. "Yes sir."

Aidou smiled, demeanor doing an instant about-face. "Great! Now let's go see what Kaname-sama wants."

* * *

The couple entered the pureblood's smartly decorated private lounge, giving a respectful bow to both occupants. Kain stood by the window, wineglass in hand gazing out through the glass pane while Kaname sat in one of four chairs facing the coffee table sifting through his PDA.

Kain took the chair next to Kaname.

Zero's heart warmed when the two cousins had another of their silent conversations.

After the two were finally comfortable (a glass of wine for Aidou and brandy for Zero), Kaname spoke. "Do you have a plan as to what to do about the situation?"

Zero shook his head. "Not really, I mean we're just now trying to wrap our heads around everything that's happened."

"Although we do know that otousan will not stop until Zero is d—dead." He smiled at the hunter when he caressed the back of his hand with a thumb.

Kaname strove to control his features. "The situation is indeed precarious. You are the only male heir in the Aidou clan that can keep the line going. He knows that if his only son loves one that cannot give him children his line will end."

Zero nodded and took a sip of brandy. "Yeah, we know."

Kaname settled into the chair and crossed his legs. "Your father wants you to give him an heir, perhaps you should oblige him."

Zero blinked. "What?"

Kain spoke up, respectfully might I add. "Kaname-sama while that is an astute idea. No self-respecting noblewoman would lay with Hanabusa unless it's on their wedding night." Kain knew Aidou. The small vampire loved exclusively and with all he had, asking him to be with another (even if he did not love them) was considered a betrayal to him.

Aidou shook his head. He would never marry another person. If the person was not his Zero then, fuck it. He loved Zero, no one else mattered. "No, no, no, no."

"Try to be reasonable Aidou. If you marry and give your father an heir everything will return to normal."

Aidou shook his head vehemently. "I don't care! I will never marry another!" He looked to Zero for help. "Zero."

Zero bit his lip. One the one hand he wanted Aidou to himself. On the other he knew that if his mate were to marry his father would not disown him. "M-maybe Kaname's right Hana."

Big blue eyes widened and began to water. Was Zero trying to get rid of him? "Please Zero don't think that way." He grabbed Zero's hands, ignoring the other two occupants. He had to convince Zero of the folly of making him bend to his father's will.

Zero held the noble's slightly smaller hands. "Hana, I want you to be safe."

Aidou's brow furrowed, grip tightening. "I don't care about being safe or not. My heart beats for you Zero, no one else." He captured Zero's gaze with his own, holding it relentlessly. "Asking me to marry another just to please my father and 'be safe' is a prison sentence." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I cannot do it. Please Zero do not ask this of me."

Zero leaned forward. "Hana I know you don't want to, but it would be what's best for you." His heart clenched at the noble's plaintive implore. Aidou would be better off if he married some respectable noblewoman, and he wouldn't have to worry about being disowned or outcast.

Aidou's bottom lip quivered. "**NO**!" He shouted adamantly, jumping to his feet and dashing out of the room.

The trio of men sat there silently processing what had just transpired. Zero stood calmly and wordlessly exited the room to go in search of his distraught lover.

Kaname shifted his eyes when he felt piercing copper depths. Kain stared at him face stoic, eyes burdening him with accusation. "What is it Kain?"

"Hanabusa loves with all of his strength. Perhaps they should make their own decision without outside persuasion," he stated emotionlessly, making sure to check his voice.

Kaname looked away without a word.

* * *

Zero strolled down the corridors of Kuran manor, thoughts racing at light speed. He had no idea about what action to take. He wanted Aidou to be safe, but he didn't want him to be unhappy. He wanted Aidou to himself, but he didn't want him hunted like an animal. Continuing to walk he found his beloved in one of the sunroom, curled up on one of the chaise lounges facing the two storey window.

"Hana."

Aidou shook his head. Did Zero want to get rid of him because he was too much trouble? He curled into a tight ball when Zero sat on the foot of the chair's elongated seat.

"Baby."

Aidou peeked over his forearms. "Do you want to get rid of me because I'm too much trouble?"

What? How could Aidou even think that? "Don't even think like that."

Aidou sat up, grasping hold of Zero's collar, pleading. "Then please don't make me do this."

Zero swallowed. "But it's in your best interest Hana. You'll be safe."

Azure depths narrowed, a frustrated snarl left his lips. He rose from the chair and stalked to the window. Gazing out at the moon bathed garden, he silently stewed. When he regained his composure he turned. "Zero I love you. You are essential to my very existence. How could you condone the idea of me marrying someone just to spawn heirs for my father?" He shouted.

Zero rose slowly. Aidou had to be handled carefully when he was upset; because if Zero wasn't cautious enough the small noble would retreat within himself (that and his personality did a complete turnaround). Their bond demanded he appease his mate, but he ignored it. He would not back down. "We've been over this. I want what is in your best interest."

Aidou growled, the temperature growing several degrees cooler. "Fuck what's in my best interest! I decide that and the same for my safety."

"Hana come on."

Aidou shook his head vehemently. "No," he stated staunchly. He took his mate's hand. "Zero I want to be with you every waking hour. But do you know what will happen if I marry a noblewoman?"

"What?"

"I'll have to spend time with her for appearance's sake and I'll have to sneak behind her back just to snatch a few hours of precious time with you. Then will come the children and I will have a heavier obligation. As time passes on I will have less and less time with you. Separate from each other, we will go on with our lives. We will be pushed further and further apart until what we had is nothing but ashes on the wind." Azure blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"If you want me to do that then kill me now because I don't want to die a slow torturous death inside."

The agony in those usually mirthful sky blue orbs impaled Zero's very nucleus, yanking his heartstrings. Could he really subject Aidou to a lifetime of such dejection?

Aidou dropped his head when it looked like Zero was going to disagree. "Please," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

Aidou brightened only slightly. "We run."

Zero gawked at Aidou briefly. Did he just hear right? "Run?"

Aidou squeezed Zero's hand. "Yes we could go somewhere obscure and maybe change our look."

Zero bit his lip. "You want to run? Hanabusa, do you even know what it's like to be a fugitive? It's not easy."

"I don't care!" He said vexation taking its toll. "I want to be with you." He kissed Zero's knuckles. He didn't care how hard it got he just wanted to be with Zero. He would rather be a fugitive than be torn away from his dearest mate.

Zero chewed his lip. "Luxuries that we have now we won't have on the run. We'll suffer adversities. Life won't be easy or carefree anymore. Are you sure you can handle that?"

Aidou looked deeply into Zero's amethyst eyes. "Zero I would gladly walk a thousand roads paved with thorns and continue to be happy as long as I am at your side."

Zero pulled him into an embrace. What was he doing? Why was he letting all rationality go to make such an obviously impetuous decision? His heart skipped a few beats when Aidou gazed up at him with love swimming unabashedly in those striking blue eyes. Ah yes. He was doing this for love. God he was such a sap.

* * *

Aidou stood nervously in the center of the room, their guests watching him and Zero closely. "Um… so we made our decision of what action we're going to take." He stated, fighting the urge to fidget, and smiled gratefully when Zero held his hand.

Zero swallowed. His sensei was not going to react well to their decision. "We decided to run."

A sepulchral silence fell over the room, most occupants staring at them in shock.

Toga, recovering first, erupted. "What! What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you make such a stupid decision?" His single blue eye darted to Aidou. "You," he growled derisively. He stood and stalked towards Aidou.

Kaien's eyes widened. Oh this was not going to end well. He could feel a headache coming on. "Toga please."

"No!" He stopped in front of Aidou glaring down stonily at the small vampire. "This is your fault. You ruined Zero's life. He almost died because of you!" He poked Aidou's chest. "And now you want to run? You're selfish."

Aidou growled at the master Hunter. Sure he was exceptionally wary of the older man but that did not mean that he was afraid of him. He respected the man, but he was unafraid to stand his ground. "I am _**not**_ selfish."

Toga gave a derisive grin. "Sure you're not; you're just dragging Zero to his death because you want to defy your daddy."

Aidou's eyes blazed with anger. How dare he? How fucking dare he? How could this cantankerous human say that he was running in a childish ploy to make his father angry? It was more than that, and this stupid human could never understand.

Zero stepped between the two, frown set firmly in place, eyes hard. "Sensei, maybe you should go cool off," he stated, voice calmer than he felt.

Toga clicked his tongue and turned, storming towards the exit.

"And Zero won't die because I'll protect him!" He shouted after the fuming Hunter.

"Well that went well," Kain deadpanned from his place leant against the piano in the far side of the room.

Kaien sighed and stood, but sat down when Zero stopped him.

"I'll go." He pecked Aidou's cheek before following his sensei. By the time he made it into the frigid winter air, Toga was sitting on the hood of his truck smoking a cigarette.

A small puff of smoke appeared in the air as a result of his sigh. He walked across the cobbled driveway, and took a seat next to the older man. He shivered and pulled his thick coat close when a strong gust of wind swept past. Tense silence descended upon them, pervading the air.

Toga took a long draw on his cigarette, inhaled tiredly, and blew out a puff of smoke. "You're a fool," he growled.

Even though his sensei tried to hide it, Zero still detected the apprehension in the older male's undertone.

"You're running away like some fugitive just to be with _him."_

Zero looked up at the cloudy night sky and gave a casual shrug. "I love him."

Toga snorted and flicked the butt of the cigarette onto the driveway before reaching in his coat pocket to pull out the pack. He picked the cancer stick from the pack, put it back in his pocket, and fished out his lighter. Fire flickered when he pressed the button, cupping a hand around the flame so the wind wouldn't extinguish it. He took in a breath of nicotine, sighing slowly. "Love doesn't have shit to do with it." He regarded Zero with a blatantly concerned eye. "Don't you know they will kill you?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Then why?"

"I told you I love him."

Toga growled in exasperation. "Love is blind not stupid. Zero you've given into his selfish whims. They won't harm him it's you they'll try to kill. Y—"

"I'd appreciate it if you would not speak of Aidou as if he's manipulating the situation for his own gain."

Toga saw and heard the steel in Zero's voice. "You're going to be hunted down like an animal. Don't you get that?"

Zero gazed sternly at his sensei, thinking of a way to reason with the man. "What if the Association came for Cross, threatening to execute him? Would you turn him in, let him flee alone, or go with him?"

Toga fell silent. "That's different."

Zero shook his head. "No, sensei, it's not." He jumped to his feet and stood, striding back into the manor with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

* * *

Kaname swallowed the need to implore Zero to stay and stood gracefully. "While I do not agree with your decision I will aid you in any way I can. Just give me one week." He bowed and all but bolted from the room.

Zero sat on the ottoman facing Kaien and Yuki. Vaguely his keen ears picked up tidbits of the serious conversation Aidou and Kain were having on the far right of the room. "Well?"

Yuki, still not quite understanding the vampire world, smiled brightly. "I think it's _soooo _romantic that you two are fleeing together for the sake of love." She gushed, stars in her eyes.

Kaien ignored his daughter. "Where's Toga?"

"Outside."

The man took the information with a small 'humph'. Serious honey eyes fell upon the young Hunter. "Are you sure about this Zero?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Kaien sighed. "If you want to run you have to change everything." His gaze shifted to Aidou. "Come sit."

Curious, and weary of his conversation with Kain, Aidou obeyed and plopped next to his mate, lacing their fingers together.

"I'll tell you how to stay alive as a fugitive. First rule: Do not leave a paper trail. No cards only cash. Find something travel friendly in which to store your money. Change your names if you have to, nothing flashy. Come up with a believable background story, nothing outlandish." He sent a pointed glance in Aidou's direction.

"What? I can fabricate a believable background story."

"We'll talk about that later," Zero responded, patting his leg.

Aidou pouted at the Hunter, mumbling peevishly under his breath.

"Don't get jobs that will put you in the spotlight, they aren't safe for anonymity. Stay under the radar. Drawing attention to yourselves is a very bad thing."

"You've done this before haven't you?" He queried thoughtlessly, brow furrowed. "Ow!" He whined when Zero elbowed his ribs. "What did I say?"

"Be observant, know your surroundings, make sure you have escape routes, and strategize. Never live anywhere secluded. And perhaps most importantly, while you're in hiding you MUST NEVER have any contact with anyone from your old life."

"No contact?" Yuki and Aidou asked in unison, tears in the female's eyes.

Aidou's brow knitted in slight confusion. He wouldn't get to talk to Akatsuki anymore?

"None," the honey haired man answered sternly. A wide smile floated across his lips. "On the bright side, you are not alone; you have each other to lean on."

Aidou smiled at Zero, clenching his hand, reveling in the unguarded love shining in amethyst depths.

* * *

Aidou sighed impatiently. They'd been standing in the stupid line for-ev-er. Why was there only one teller? Didn't they know that people had lives? "What's taking so long, we've been standing here since eternity."

Zero rolled his eyes. "We've only been here for nine minutes."

Aidou frowned over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out.

Instead of making Zero upset the action only made him realize how adorable Aidou looked in his turquoise earflap hat and the fluffy pom-poms adorning the crown and dangles of the cap. Suddenly he was horny. He pinched Aidou's ass, smirking lecherously when he turned to him. "When we get back to Kuran manor…." He quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

Aidou pursed his lips, looking at Zero in mock disbelief. "We could possibly get killed now and you're thinking about having sex when we leave here."

"We'd die happy."

Aidou laughed outright, turning when the teller called out a 'next'. He smiled saccharinely at the plump, perky lady.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm here to withdraw my funds."

"Name?"

"Aidou Hanabusa."

After getting his name, ATM card, and various IDs, she typed in the information. Her countenance changed drastically. "Aidou-san, you will need to speak with Mamoru-sama. Follow me." She looked at Zero. "Sir, Lee-san will be right with you."

Zero waited patiently, glancing over his shoulder to gauge the number of people behind him.

Moments later, a slight young woman with short cropped hair and horn-rim glasses appeared at the desk. "How may I help you?"

"I need to withdraw all funds from my account."

"Name?"

"Kiryuu Zero."

She nodded. "I'll need two forms of identification," she droned professionally.

Zero grumbled inwardly. His previous bank had not been like this. He handed her his driver's license and social security card.

She typed in the information and stopped, face growing questioning. "Could you spell that for me sir?"

"K-i-r-y-u-u and Zero as in the number."

She typed in the information again. "You do not have a bank account here sir."

Zero blinked, trying to process the information. "That's not possible. I know I have an account here because I just deposited money into it not even a month ago. Check again." Someone had erased him from the system.

She nodded sympathetically. "I did sir I'm sorry but there is no record of a Kiryuu Zero having an account with this bank."

Zero clenched his jaw to keep a string of colorful words from fleeing his mouth. "Could you check again?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry sir but there is no record of your account," she said, sternness infusing her squeaky voice.

Zero exhaled deeply. Shit, what was he going to do now? He crossed the large room and sat down on the bench beside the fern. Lord Aidou had done this. Well, it wasn't so bad. He hated being unable to pull his own load, but if Aidou could empty his account they still be in fair standing. His spirits immediately crashed when Aidou walked to him, a cross expression claiming his angelic features. Dammit. "What happened?"

"Otousan froze all of my financial assets. You?"

"Apparently there's no one named Kiryuu Zero with an account here."

"Son of a bitch." Aidou mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah." He smiled when Aidou laced his fingers around his arm, striding towards the revolving door.

"What do we do now?" He yawned, drowsily.

Thinking quickly Zero came up with the only plausible answer. "Sell the house."

Aidou nodded. "But we'll only get a ten thousand dollar difference, since that stupid pipe flooded the basement."

"And you set the stove on fire."

Aidou pouted at his mate, clutching him closer when they strolled through the doors into the frigid winter. "You said we would never speak of that again."

Zero chuckled. "I know. What if we sell all of our possessions? We can get the money off of that."

"That's a good idea." He nuzzled his mate's shoulder. "You're so smart Zero."

Zero used a hand to ruffle Aidou's hair. "You want to stop by Jangle's so you can get pocky don't you."

Aidou gave a toothy, rascally, smile. "It'll make me feel better."

The couple crawled into the car. After explaining to the pureblood what transpired in the bank, Aidou cuddled close to Zero and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next five days the couple prepared for their escape. They sold everything in their house except for their clothes, Zero's Pikachu plush toy, and Aidou's owl clock (which creeped the hell out of Zero). They kept the profits from the house, Aidou having to resist the urge to go shopping with the money. Aidou cut up his credit cards at the behest of Kaien (it had taken a shit load of coaxing on Zero's part) whining dramatically the entire time. Aidou refused to sell his car and entrusted 'Tiffany' to his dearest cousin.

* * *

Aidou knocked on the door to Kaname's sleeping quarters.

"Come in."

He opened the elaborately decorated door and peeked in. "Kaname-sama forgive me for disturbing you in your chambers. But, may I speak with you?"

The pureblood donned a robe and motioned for him to enter.

Aidou strode into the spacious room, shut the door, and gave a curt bow to his leader.

Kaname relaxed in his large comfortable red chair. "What is it?"

Aidou decided to remain standing and swallowed. "Please do not be wrathful against me for what I am about to say but I only say this because of my love for you."

Kaname regarded him with expressionless eyes.

Aidou took this as permission to keep speaking. "I know how you feel about Zero."

Kaname nodded. "Of course you do, we had that conversation six years ago."

Aidou nodded, maintaining a respectful tone. "And you know I love Zero more than words can express." He continued when the pureblood maintained his impassive gaze. "This may be the last time I see you Kaname-sama. So may I speak frankly?"

Kaname nodded graciously. "You may."

"I know that when a pureblood loves, he or she loves no other, his heart is forever his chosen mate's. So I implore you Kaname-sama," he bravely took the pureblood's hands, "as both your loyal subordinate and dear friend to please, _please_, do not live out your days in a self-imposed loneliness. Allow your heart to roam free to find someone else to fill it."

Kaname's gaze remained emotionless as Aidou spoke. "Are you finished?"

Aidou straightened, dejection crossing his features. "Yes, good day Kaname-sama." He bowed and exited the room.

* * *

Aidou zipped his suitcase which was full of (what else) pocky, repeating everything they'd packed to make sure nothing was forgotten.

Zero lounged on the bed. "Do you really need a suitcase full of pocky?"

Aidou eyed him as if he just asked the world's stupidest question. "Yes, I need it. What if we get to China and they have no pocky, what then?" He stepped over a suitcase, hopping on the bed.

"Go without it," he stated causally.

Aidou gasped in terror. "You blaspheme against the pocky gods! Take that back or I shall smite thee!" He proclaimed mischievousness gleaming in his eyes.

Zero clicked his tongue, brushing his fingertips up Aidou's side. "I'm mated to a crazy person."

Aidou growled at him, folding his arms and squaring his shoulders. "At least I can gain pleasure from pocky. I can't say the same for you with that motorcycle. Honestly, who preens their motorcycle first thing at dusk?"

Zero grinned playfully. "At least my motorcycle takes me places, all your pocky does for you is give you a sugar rush."

Aidou rolled his azure eyes. "Jackass."

He tutted disapprovingly. "Such a mean word to call your mate."

He pinched Zero and jumped off the bed, ever-racing mind finding something else to latch onto. He flitted from suitcase to suitcase. "Are you really going to grow your hair out? Did you pack the toiletries? You didn't throw away my owl clock did you?""

Zero clasped his hands behind his head. "Yes I am and yes I did. And as much as it pains me no I didn't." He hated packing, which was why Aidou had to stay on him. He ogled Aidou's ass when he bent over. "Nice ass."

Aidou blushed slightly. "Thank you and yours is pretty hot too." He regarded Zero, perceiving the lust in his eyes. "You want to have sex don't you?"

Zero nodded, sitting up to grasp his wrist and pull him onto the bed. "You know me so well."

Aidou squirmed atop his mate. "We have to get a good night's rest." Saying 'good night's rest' didn't even sound right coming out of his mouth. They had to leave in the afternoon though, to make sure to avoid his father's agents.

Zero licked his mouth. "And we will, right after I finish fucking you." He grasped Aidou's slim hips, grinding his arousal into his crotch.

Aidou mewled, sighing when Zero flipped him to his back. "But Zero." He groaned when Zero bit his ear.

"You shouldn't be so irresistible Hana-chan." He breathed, sliding a hand beneath the smaller vampire's underwear to grasp his hardening flesh.

Aidou sighed. "Fucking asshole."

Zero chuckled.

* * *

Zero awakened, cleaning himself up before getting dressed. He glanced back at his sleeping mate (smiling warmly) and departed the room. He needed to find Kaname and thank him for his hospitality and willingness to help. He found the pureblood sitting alone, laptop on his thighs, typing furiously. Zero saw him stop when he sensed him.

"Yes Zero?"

Zero sat down opposite the pureblood. "Can we talk?"

Kaname gave him his undivided attention.

Zero took in a deep breath. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for us. I mean I know you and Hana are like best friends and you're probably just helping out so much because of him. But despite that, thank you." The next statement was not expected.

"You are mistaken. All the aid I have extended up until this very point has been for you."

Blatant shock etched his features. "Why?" The trapped look on the pureblood's face puzzled him. What did Kaname mean?

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked quietly.

Zero stared at the pureblood, allowing his words to sink in. "What?" Kaname was in love? With him? "I—." He gathered his scattered thoughts. "How come you never said anything?"

Kaname smiled softly. "By the time I realized my feelings your heart already belonged to Hanabusa-san and you were happy." He said, trying to hold on to his impassive veil.

All the times he'd been rude or insulted the pureblood on purpose traipsed through his mind. Damn. He'd been such a jerk to Kaname and the pureblood had only loved him. He'd probably inflicted scars upon the pureblood's heart. "I'm sorry."

Kaname looked up from his hands. "For what?"

Zero shifted uneasily. "For being a jerk to you over the past years."

Kaname smiled appreciatively before returning his attention to his laptop. "You should go get some rest."

Zero nodded and stood, reeling from Kaname's confession. He ascended the staircase, striding down the hall, and stopped at his and Aidou's room, opening the door. He entered the room, crossing to the large bed. Lifting the sheets, he crawled into bed, snuggling into Aidou who still smelled like sex. A smile crossed his face when Aidou rolled over and nuzzled his jaw, wrapping an arm around him. "I love you," he whispered and pressed a kiss to his love's forehead.

* * *

The early morning hours of the next day were spent with their closest friends and family (Yuki, Kaien, Toga, Akatsuki, Takuma, and Kaname).

Zero packed their bags into the trunk of the town car. He tied the leather belt around the waist of his trench coat, eyes sparkling when Aidou looped a blue scarf around his neck. Zero adjusted the ear muffs on Aidou's ears. Both looked at the pureblood when he handed them individual tin boxes.

"There are passports for twenty-five countries in each of them. So it won't be hassle with getting into most countries."

Aidou bowed. "Thank you Kaname-sama. And goodbye Kaname-sama."

Kaname smiled fondly at the slender blonde. "You may hug me if you wish."

Aidou's eyes brightened. So Kaname-sama didn't hate him. Yay! He hugged the pureblood, sighing softly.

"Goodbye Kaname." Zero stated, unlatching Aidou from the pureblood.

Yuki wrapped her arms around Zero, hugging him tightly, streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. "P-p-please be careful," she sobbed. She released him and embraced Aidou, squeezing him.

Kaien dried his tears, squeezing the two vampires. "Remember what I told you two."

Aidou stopped at Toga, offering his hand, and flinched inwardly when the man glowered sternly at him.

"Take care of Zero. Make sure he doesn't lose himself."

Aidou nodded. "I will."

"And um…" He glanced at Kaien (who shot him a hard glare). "You didn't deserve my reaction."

Aidou shrugged. "No, but I understand."

Toga smirked. "You've matured quite a bit Goldilocks."

Aidou frowned at the older man. "Thank you, but I have a name you know."

After the bracing hugs, copious amount of tears, and well wishes were given it was time to depart. Zero placed the black knit hat on his head, heart tearing when he looked at the tender interaction between Aidou and Kain. Aidou squeezed his cousin, nearly dwarfed in the well over six feet tall vampire's arms. Kain's words came to mind: 'don't fuck up and get my cousin killed'. "Hana, love it's time to go."

Aidou sniffled, getting a last whiff of his cousin's natural odor before wrenching himself from the embrace. "What will I do without you Akatsuki?"

"You have Zero and you know he'll take care of you." He ruffled Aidou's hair, pulling his head close until their foreheads touched. "Don't be a baka and get killed and take care of Zero."

Aidou nodded, putting on a brave face when he really wanted bawl like a baby. His only regret was that he could not see his sisters before his departure. He looked back when an arm wrapped around him. He leaned into Zero, drawing strength from their link.

Zero walked to his side of the car and climbed in, closing his door in synchronization with his mate. He drew Aidou close, trying to comfort him. They were leaving family, friends, and everything they knew. The path ahead was unfamiliar territory. Could he deal with this? Would he be able to handle such a large life change? He looked at Aidou when a warm hand enfolded his. The expression of pure love and faith in those gorgeous eyes strengthened him. He drew Aidou into his arms. He was confident that together they would find strength and determination to weather the storm on the horizon.

* * *

**Yosh! Finally I finished this chapter *wipes sweat from brow and sneaks carrot from plot bunny*. Sorry that this one was so long, but I kept revising it until it felt right. If any of the characters are OOC my bad (^_^;). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you do please R&R.**

**For all of those that have reviewed ARIGATOU! Your reviews inspire me to write when I'm feeling lazy so keep them coming and I promise to finish this story. We still have quite a few chapters to go before this story is over. **

**Preview:**

"**I'm sorry honey."**

**Zero frowned at the smaller vampire. "No, sorry doesn't cut it this time." He stood and strode to the blonde, looming over him. "If you want me to believe you then you need to suck up any grievances at your job and move on, take some initiative, and stop whining! Maybe then I'll take your apologies seriously," he growled harshly.**

**Aidou worked his lip. He was whining? His bottom lip trembled and he glared at the other male. "Fuck you Zero!" He darted past Zero and down the hall, slamming the door to their bedroom.**

**Next Chapter: Alone Together**

**Adios ^_^**


	29. Alone Together

**Heyoo! Hello my luverlies. Here is chapter 29. I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much wish I do not own Vampire Knight (;_;)**

**Warning: BL sex, adult situations.

* * *

**

**Alone Together**

Zero helped the coachman pack their luggage into the back, and, after stating their destination, climbed inside with Aidou. They were in a harbor town somewhere in China. The city itself was moderately sized, with an international airport and large docking area.

"Are you sure these are going to work?" Zero asked, pointing to the bracelet on his wrist for emphasis.

Aidou nodded, slightly offended. "Yes, I made and bound them myself." He leaned on Zero's shoulder. "It worked before, so they should work now."

Zero looked down at the sapphire studding the bracelet. "Sapphire?"

Aidou gave a sly smile. "A color similar to my eyes. It means that your ass is mine."

Zero frowned at him, but had no comeback, because the statement was true. "Shut up."

Aidou nestled into Zero's side, ignoring the jerky pace of the coach. "So what do you think the apartment looks like?"

Zero shrugged. "We'll see." He yawned. He didn't get any sleep on the airplane. A baby had cried just about the entire flight (meanwhile Aidou was happily asleep with his headphones on his ears). When the child finally stopped wailing and he thought he would be able to rest, Aidou decided he wanted to join the mile-high club. He'd spent two hours arguing with the airport personnel because their luggage had somehow gotten lost, and two hours waiting. Now, he was ready to crash.

Aidou stared at the bracelet. His vampire aura was being suppressed by the bracelet, which meant that he would feel like any other human. _An incredibly hot human. _Could he blend in with the humans? Azure eyes shifted to his silent mate. Zero could blend in with the humans, because he had been born as one. But Aidou he- he'd been raised in a house of vampires. How long could he keep this up?

The coach stopped and the driver announced they'd arrived at their destination.

Zero yawned tiredly and hopped out of the coach, closing the door.

They unloaded their luggage, carrying all of it into the six-storey apartment building with a bit of difficulty. The couple strode past the lobby after Zero informed the landlord that they were the new tenants of apartment 615. They walked six floor carrying heavy bags until they came to their apartment. Zero used the key to open the door and they entered.

Aidou surveyed the apartment with a critical eye. It was… small, not smaller than Zero's old apartment, but still small. He stood in the sitting room, staring at the single black oriental couch, floor lamp, and small shelf against the far wall, while Zero toured the apartment. He did not want to live here. He sighed heavily.

"You okay?"

He glanced up, slightly startled. He didn't' want to make Zero upset by whining when they just finished such a long trip. "Oh yes. Is this fully furnished?"

Zero nodded. "It has one room in the back. Come on follow me."

Aidou followed Zero down the short hall, lugging his suitcases along. He stopped in the doorway. The room was bigger than expected. A queen-sized bed sat in the center, a chair in the eastern corner, and a wardrobe against the wall. Still though, the bedroom in their townhouse could swallow this room twice over.

Zero dropped to his knees and unzipped a suitcase. "Let's get unpacked." He studied Aidou as the small vampire walked towards him. Aidou was unhappy with their new home.

"Okay."

A couple hours later, Aidou finished stashing his pocky in the wardrobe's drawers. He knew a frown of disdain stained his features, but he couldn't help it. Suppressing his emotions was not his forte.

"You don't like it here do you?"

Aidou forced a bright smile to his face. "No. It- it's okay!" He chirped.

Zero folded his arms and eyed Aidou evenly. "You're lying."

Aidou sighed wearily. "I don't. It's so small like a sardine can or something. Why would Kaname-sama get us such a tiny apartment?" He groused.

Zero hanged his clothes up in the wardrobe. "I told him to." He turned and strode towards the door, Aidou following him.

"What! Why?" He tagged behind his mate, frowning deeply at his back.

Zero strode to the kitchen. "Because, Hana, we don't need any more attention. We're trying to hide out not stick out like a sore thumb." He opened the cabinets, surprised to see that they were stocked.

Aidou folded his arms irately. "We wouldn't stick out; there are plenty of notable people in upper class. They wouldn't even notice us." Aidou smiled arrogantly. "Well except that we're both incredibly hot."

Zero sat on the sofa. "Hanabusa, our funds are limited. Your father froze your assets and my account was erased. The only money we have is the profits from selling the house and our household possessions."

Aidou pouted at his mate. "But Zero."

"Hana we can't have an apartment that would deplete our funds on in a matter of months," he responded reasonably.

Aidou rolled his eyes. "But it's soooo _**small.**_" He said, waving his arms dramatically.

Zero heaved an annoyed sigh and stood, putting a hand on Aidou's thin shoulder. "Try to get used to it love, for me."

Aidou frowned at Zero. Fuck, why did he have to use the 'for me' card? "Okay," he reluctantly agreed.

"Good." He pressed a soft kiss to his mate's forehead. "Now I'm going to go take a shower." He disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Aidou climbed on top of his mate, enjoying the fresh scent of soap lingering in his skin, and stared at him. "Are you asleep Zero?"

Zero groaned and cracked open an eye. "I was trying. Shouldn't you be as well?" Mmm. Aidou smelled like freshly picked lavender.

Aidou rolled his eyes. "I'm a vampire and it's night time. I cannot sleep."

Zero closed his eyes, determined to fall asleep. "So try building a house of pocky boxes or drink some warm milk or whatever."

Aidou sat on his hips watching the other male until he realized Zero was asleep. He scowled at his mate. Azure eyes studied his mate's beautiful face, love filling his heart. Zero was so beautiful when he slept. Smiling naughtily, he pulled down the covers, deciding to molest his mate while he slept.

He explored Zero's torso, licking his nipples.

Zero moaned in his sleep.

He grinned larger, stopping when he came to his waistband. He hesitated before pulling the pants down to free his flaccid member, sliding his pink tongue over cherry lips. "Mmm." He grasped his member and began stroking it to life. Slowly, he licked the underside, flicking his tongue over the tip before prodding the sensitive slit. Grinning even more, cock heavy in his pants, he gave the rosy head a hard suck before swallowing his mate in one go, flexing his talented tongue. He bobbed his head vigorously, enjoying the rush of sucking Zero off while he slept.

He looked up when Zero shifted, heat running down his spine when he saw the other male staring down at him with hungry eyes. He growled.

Zero knew what that growl meant. Aidou wanted to top tonight. Well, he was going to have to work for it. He let out a cry when Aidou swallowed him while pressing against his prostate. "Shit!" Growling, he thrust into Aidou's mouth, clenching fistfuls of his hair to pull him down.

Aidou pressed the spot harder earning a shuddering cry from his mate.

Zero threw his head back, body swimming in ecstasy. Kaname was good at giving head, but Aidou was like the undisputed champion of blow jobs. He often found himself jealous of how good Aidou's oral skills were. He writhed beneath his mate, arching his back when he felt his oncoming orgasm. "Hana, I'm…" He groaned. "I'm going to c—."

Aidou grasped the base of Zero's cock, squeezing, leaving Zero on the edge of bliss with stars dancing in his vision.

"Mmmaaaahhh!"

Aidou continued torturing his mate, popping him out only when Zero demanded he get down to business.

Zero growled at him. "Hana would you just fuck me already."

Aidou smirked at him, spreading Zero's legs. "Where is the lube?" They both made it a point to never take each other dry. Lord Aidou had always taken Hanabusa dry and Zero did not want to emulate the man in any way.

Zero was the seme in their relationship, that was established, but being the uke also had its perks. Sometimes he merely wanted to relinquish control and sometimes he just wanted to be fucked. "Use spit or something," he responded impatiently.

Aidou crawled out of bed and began searching the packed suitcases for something to use as personal lubricant. Zero's pulsing need rushed through their link, but he couldn't help but be a little sadistic towards his mate.

Zero growled at Aidou, his body burning for release. "You fucking sadist, hurry it up."

Aidou looked up from his hunt. "You know, calling me names isn't going to make me move faster."

Zero growled at him. "Fine." He knew what position Aidou liked, so he positioned himself on all fours, arched his back so his ass was in the air and started stroking his cock.

Aidou stared at Zero. With his ass stuck in the air, the pleasured expression on his face, and the unabashed blissful moans he gave as he stroked himself, Zero looked like an offering from the sex gods. Quickly he found a bottle of lotion and stripped, climbing onto the bed. He ignored his own straining need. "Don't start without me love," he whispered huskily. He batted Zero's hand away.

Zero spread his legs further, looking back at his lover expectantly. He ground his ass into Aidou's cock, enjoying the resultant trembling mewl.

Aidou coated his fingers, sliding one, then two, then three into Zero's taut passage, preparing him thoroughly. He withdrew his finger, need pulsing through his member. He coated himself liberally and lined himself up with Zero's puckered entrance. With a smirk he teased Zero's entrance, smiling when he bit back a moan. Zero made such an excellent uke.

"Stop teasing," he commanded lust and need burning bright in his lavender eyes.

He smiled and pushed past the tight ring of muscle, sliding in slowly.

Zero moaned, enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain flittering through his body. He forced himself to relax once Aidou's was fully seated, giving a wanton groan as he pushed his backside against him.

Aidou let out a breath. Zero was so tight. He grasped handfuls of Zero's sculpted mounds and speared his core in a single smooth stroke.

Zero dug his fingers into the covers, crying out.

Aidou made love to his mate in a near frantic pace, thrusting roughly and changing positions as he pushed them both until they fell precipice and into bliss. He came with a howl, body snapping taut as he spilled his seed into Zero's burning sheath. He fell onto his mate, moaning softly as he rode out his release, their bond heightening their climaxes to euphoric heights. He closed his eyes, a drowsy expression on his adorably handsome face.

Zero let out a breath. "Now I don't mind putting you to bed that way."

Aidou chortled and curled up in Zero's arms.

A month later, Zero found a job as a courier and Aidou a waiter at a popular restaurant.

* * *

Lord Aidou whirled around to glare at his prone servant. "What do you mean they disappeared?" He shouted, ice blue depths blazing with wrath.

The woman gulped petrified by her master's anger. "T-there is no paper trail, they just disappeared."

Anger contorted his features, his aura contracting dangerously. "Then find them. I don't care what you do just find them!" He flung his priceless Ming Dynasty vase against the wall. "I want that Level D dead!"

The servant nodded and stood, bowing humbly. "Yes Aidou-sama. We will find them by any means necessary."

"Then get started."

She bowed again and backpedaled from the room, closing the door behind herself.

Kenzo growled. Aidou thought he was smart, running away like a fugitive. He smirked. It did not matter if he could not find Aidou for now, because sooner or later that disgusting creature would be dead and Hanabusa _would_ be his plaything again. When Hanabusa returned this time, he would teach him the stupidity of his ways.

* * *

Zero strode into their apartment. Damn he was beat.

Aidou sat on the sofa reading a book. He hoped Zero wasn't too upset with him for losing his job. He was not going to wash dishes in the back of that restaurant like some sort of lowly servant.

Zero stopped. Not again. "Hana? What are you doing home?"

Aidou looked down. "I, um, quit my job."

Zero kept an expressionless face. "Why?"

"My boss wanted me to be the dishwasher for the day, so I quit."

Zero ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. "You're going to have to find another job, because we need an extra income if we're going to continue to pay rent."

Aidou nodded. "I know and I'll start tomorrow." Hopefully he could get a job working nights.

Zero nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower. Want to join me?" He knew he shouldn't have sex with Aidou when he'd just lost _another_ job, but he was horny.

Aidou shut the book and stood with enthusiasm. "Of course."

The shower was lengthy, mostly because they ended up making love a couple of times.

* * *

Aidou sighed and leaned against the side of a building. Two days had passed since he started looking for a job and so far he was still unemployed. It wasn't his fault that his alias (Koji Nakamura) didn't have enough job experience. He was sick of hearing the word 'no' because it always put a damper on his spirits. Quietly he watched the people passing him by, ignoring the appraising glances he got from both men and women. This sucked. He needed something to make him feel better.

After taking the bus back to their tiny apartment he walked into their bedroom. He searched around until he found their red money bag. Maybe a couple thousand wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like he was stealing after all; the money was his just as much as it was Zero's. Zero would understand right? He would understand that Aidou needed something to lift his spirits. He would hide his purchases when he got them so he could break the news softly to Zero. Yeah, that's what he would do. Besides what was three thousand dollars? Those thoughts flowed through his mind as he counted out the money.

He looked out of the window of the cab eyes lighting up as he passed upscale buildings and department stores. He exited the cab, closing the door, and paid the fare. Excited blue eyes stared up at the shopping center, enjoying the familiarity of the situation. He loved shopping sprees! He did a quick little jig before entering the department store. He visited several of the upscale shops, purchasing many costly items. Four hours later he dumped the items into their closet, changed outfits, and rushed out. He wanted to try the Laughing Crane restaurant. He'd heard from a co-worker that the dishes were on the expensive side but the food was delicious.

He sat down in the cushioned chair, looking over the menu with a critical eye. Finally after much debating, he settled on the wonton soup and Peking duck. After a scrumptious dinner Aidou wiped his mouth and sighed happily.

Zero sat on the bathroom floor, a frown scarring his features. They were over three thousand dollars short! He growled angrily, thinking of only one person that could have taken the money. "Hanabusa."

* * *

Aidou opened the door, a carry-out bag in one hand. He stopped in the doorway when he felt the displeasure pulsing through their bond. Uh-oh. Taking a deep breath, he bravely strode into the living room. Zero sat on the sofa, cleaning Bloody Rose. "Hi love," he said in a tiny voice, sifting out the nervousness.

Zero glowered at him. "Where were you today?"

Aidou fidgeted under that steady gaze. "I went looking for a job." He knew Zero saw the nervousness flittering across his features, because he was never good at hiding his emotions.

"Really? Did you find one?" He polished the gun lovingly.

"No." Did Zero not know that he had taken the money?

"So…" he checked his reflection in the metal, "why is over three thousand dollars missing from our pack and four new designer outfits in the closet?"

Aidou worried his bottom lip, glancing down at the take-out plate in his hand. "Oh! Um… I brought take-out." He said cheerily, smile dying when Zero's glare remained hard. Oh no. He hated when Zero was upset with him.

"What the fuck Hana?" He folded his arms.

"Um…"

Zero exhaled deeply. "Do you even understand what's going on?"

Aidou's brow's sloped in indignation. "Yes I'm not stupid. I know we're on the run."

He put the parts onto the table, starting to reassemble the gun. "Yes you know, but do you understand?"

Aidou rolled his eyes, walking to the refrigerator to put away the take-out plate. "What's the big deal?" He knelt down to find a place for the Styrofoam plate.

Zero stood and stalked to the kitchen, eyes on the small vampire rummaging through the refrigerator. "What's the big deal? Hanabusa you've quit three jobs in six weeks."

Aidou turned to him, weary expression on his face. "So?" He didn't understand why Zero was so upset. The city was full of other jobs and they could spare the money.

Aidou's nonchalant attitude about the situation was starting to irritate him. Why couldn't he understand that what he'd done could jeopardize their lives? "So? So! We need extra money coming in to make ends meet."

Aidou folded his arms stubbornly. "But we have eighteen thousand dollars! Three thousand dollars is nothing from that. Why are you making such a fuss about this?"

Zero growled. "How many times do I have to tell you Hanabusa that the money in the money sack is not for spending? It's for making sure we have transportation, for security deposits and first month rent on apartments, for airplane tickets, and for paying the bills until we can find jobs." He counted on his fingers. "Do you want to be out on the street? Do you want to be without transportation? Do you want to be stuck in a city when your father's agents are breathing down our necks?"

Aidou looked down. "No."

Zero sighed. "Then why did you take the money?"

Aidou drew circles in the island counter, starting to feel guilty. "Because I was dispirited and I needed to feel better, so I went on a shopping spree." He looked up timidly, instantly wishing he had kept his eyes downward.

Zero swore he felt his fuse burning at both ends. "Wow." He chuckled to himself. "Oh my god he went on a shopping spree." He pinched the bridge of his nose, still chuckling. A moment later his face turned deadly serious. "You can't just go on a goddamn shopping spree just because you wanted to make yourself feel better. I can't keep telling you these things Hanabusa!"

Aidou bit his bottom lip, looking up at his mate sadly. "I'm sorry honey."

Zero frowned at the smaller vampire. "No, sorry doesn't cut it this time." He advanced on the blonde, looming over him. "If you want me to believe you then you need to suck up any grievances at your job and move on, take some initiative, and stop whining! Maybe then I'll take your apologies seriously," he growled harshly.

Aidou worked his lip. He was whining? His bottom lip trembled and he glared at the other male. "Fuck you Zero!" He darted past Zero and down the hall, slamming the door to their bedroom.

Zero slept on the couch that night.

* * *

Aidou awakened, looking at the clock. 7:00 a.m. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His gaze shifted to the left side of the bed, finding it undisturbed. His heart clenched in his chest. Zero hadn't come to bed last night. He sighed and walked down the hall. "Zero," he called. He reached out to Zero's side of their bond, physically wincing when he felt a wall blocking his way.

Did Zero not go to work? He searched the entire apartment, but Zero was absent. He sat down, coming to a painful realization. Zero had left for work… without feeding from him. His mate never went to work without feeding from him, even if he had to wake him up sometimes. He closed his eyes. Damn, he'd really stepped in shit this time. He drew his knees to his chest, burying his face in his thighs. When Zero didn't feed from him it made him feel unwanted.

He frowned, eyes lighting up with determination. He would show Zero that he could take initiative. After bathing, he put on a hoodie, borrowed the cab fare Zero usually left on the night table, and left their apartment.

* * *

Aidou roamed the streets looking for any HELP WANTED signs in the window. He traipsed the docks and the art district. Nothing. He unintentionally stumbled into the red light district, hauling ass when a dolled up man escorted him to an office where their boss requested he show off his 'skills'.

He glanced at his watch. Zero would be home from work soon. He sat down on the sidewalk, glowering at the dwindling sunlight. He dropped his head. He'd been trying to get in contact with Zero's side of their bond all day, but all he received was a blatant rejection or a wall. Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't he have to just leave the money be? Why did he have to be so impulsive and go on that shopping spree? Why couldn't he just have drunk a cup of hot chocolate and be happy? No, he had to be an idiot.

A bluesy melody reached his ears. He stood and followed the sound entranced. The sound took him to the corner of the near deserted street to a diner named _Dizzy's_. He saw the HELP WANTED sign, a smile forming on his face. Opening the door he walked into the diner, instantly enjoying the relaxed ambience. The lighting was perfect for vampires and humans, the walls smartly decorated in the moderne style, and the bar well stocked. He ignored the chairs stacked on the tables, eyes sweeping to the band tuning their instruments on the stage.

A woman wearing an insanely tight dress and that looked in her thirties approached him. "May I help you sugar?"

The predatory look she gave him made him feel exposed, but he ignored it. "I saw your sign."

She smiled at him, licking her lips. "You're hired."

He blinked, surprised. Well, that was easy.

"No." A man that looked around his age group with spiked hair stopped in front of them. "Xian just wants to hire you because she thinks you're eye candy." He looked Aidou up and down. "I like your look. You're so pretty women would come to see you and so would men."

Aidou gave a winning smile, inwardly smirking when he saw the man and the woman melt a little. "Thank you."

"But can you sing?"

Aidou smirked. "Of course," he answered, tilting his chin up arrogantly.

The man smiled, impressed by his confidence. "You hear that boys?" He called over his shoulder to the men tuning their instruments and going over sheet music. "He's pretty confident isn't he?"

"Yeah," they chorused.

He returned his attention to Aidou. "Then show us." He gestured to the stage. "You know _Trouble_ by Ray Lamontagne?"

Aidou almost sighed in relief. Zero always played the song when he was in a 'mood'. Personally he was more into pop and upbeat songs, but if it got him the job, then he would sing it like he meant it. He swaggered to the smallish stage and stepped up to the microphone, testing it first. The band started the intro. He took in a deep breath and began to sing:

_Trouble_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Trouble been doggin' my soul since the day I was born._

_Worry,_

_Worry, worry, worry, worry_

_Worry just will not seem to leave my mind alone._

He stopped when the man held his hand up, smiling boyishly at Xian as she stared up at him with mesmerized eyes.

"You're hired."

Aidou clapped exuberantly. He stepped off the mock stage and gave a bow. "Xie xie."

"You go on every night at nine and sing until closing time which is one. You have four twenty minute breaks. On open mike night, Wednesdays, you don't have to come in at all. Any questions?"

"What time do the servers come in?"

"Six, why?"

"Can I work as server as well at least until I start singing. You know for extra money." Aidou had never felt so degraded. He'd never needed extra money in his entire life. A few months ago he wouldn't even have looked at such a job, but now he was bargaining with the man for more money. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

The owner eyed him, melting when the blonde gave another charming smile. "Sure why not. You get the weekends off."

"Wait I want to trade the Saturday for Thursday."

The man nodded. "Sure whatever. Can you start Monday?"

Aidou nodded. "Yes." He thanked the man again and ran out of the room. He caught a coach and thirty minutes later arrived at their apartment building. He hopped out and strode to the door, looking down at his watch. 6:00 pm. Zero was home.

* * *

He swallowed and walked through the door. Zero sat on the couch cleaning Bloody Rose. Sometimes he wondered if Zero would marry Bloody Rose if it were possible.

Zero glanced up when Aidou entered their home, not fond of the timid expression in his large blue orbs.

"H-hi Zero." Was Zero going to yell at him again? He was so hungry, but Zero was still angry with him, so he didn't dare ask.

"Good evening." He had to be cold as ice. He couldn't let those expressive blue eyes or that adorable face sway him. Kain's words came to mind '_If you pet him up he'll never learn.' _ His heartstrings tightened when he perceived the sad expression etching those adorable features. Aidou's cautious apprehension flowed unabashed through their bond as the small noble approached the couch, stopping at the arm of the sofa.

"Um…" He felt like crap, a criminal, a scumbag. Maybe if he told Zero he'd acquired a job, he would at least look at him again. "I got hired at a job today."

Zero reassembled the gun, looking at his reflection in the metal, running slender fingers over the name etched into its cool surface. "That's good Hanabusa," he answered coldly.

Aidou flinched and began chewing his bottom lip. Had Zero not heard him right? "Zero I got a job today." He repeated, brow furrowing the frigid air surrounding the unresponsive man on the sofa. The least he needed from the other male was approval? Approval meant that Zero still considered him worth his time. "Are you going to stay mad at me forever?"

Zero didn't give him a second glance. "The food is in the stove." Yes, he craved Aidou's blood, but he had to fight his bloodlust. He couldn't let his carnal instincts take over before this was solved.

He hung his head and departed the sitting room for their bedroom, the bite of Zero's cool disappointment stinging like hell. Why was Zero being so mean?

Zero jumped when he heard their bedroom door slam. He pinched his lips, Aidou's dejection and guilt flowing freely through their bond. He cursed softly.

* * *

Two a.m. found Zero checking the doorknob. His brow rose when he found that the door was unlocked.

Aidou dived beneath the covers when the doorknob turned, opting to feign sleep than seeing that cold look in Zero's amethyst depths.

Zero couldn't take it anymore. Their link demanded he reconcile with his mate and appease his growing hunger. He listened closely, determining that Aidou was indeed awake. He disrobed down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He sat up against his pillows. "Hanabusa."

Aidou didn't move.

"Hana."

Aidou remained still. His heart hurt and he didn't want to talk to Zero right now.

"Usa-chan," he called sweetly.

Aidou clenched his teeth. When Zero called him by his pet name it made him want to do anything for him. 'Usa-chan' was Zero's ace in the hole.

Zero pulled the covers to Aidou's chin and began poking the back of his head.

Aidou frowned irritably. "What?" He responded tersely.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh love. It's just that we don't have the luxury of depending on family and friends to come to our aid." He leaned down and kissed Aidou's hair, nuzzling his soft golden locks.

Aidou pursed his lips, feeling petulant.

"All we have is each other and I'm trying to take care of us, but I need you on board with me."

Aidou sighed, Zero's words providing salve to his heart. He couldn't stay mad at Zero. He flipped onto his back. "You still love me back?"

Zero leaned down to press a kiss to his mouth. "I'll love my little nerd forever."

Aidou glowered up at his mate. "You're lucky I love you."

Zero nipped the tip of Aidou's nose. "So tell me about your new job."

"Uhm… I'm working at a diner called Dizzy's and I sing every nine. I have Thursdays and Sundays off. So I can be with you." He purred softly as Zero stroked his cheek.

Zero gave Aidou a rare smile. "Well that's sweet of you." He captured Aidou's mouth with his, playfully nibbling his rose petal lips.

Aidou smiled up at him, lust burning in his sky blue eyes. "Can we have hot make-up sex now?"

Zero chuckled and nuzzled his mate's nose, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

Zero stepped out of the shower, yawning tiredly. Today had been killer. He'd delivered nth amount of messages and had eventually lost count. Three hours from the end of his shift his legs had actually started to burn. Toweling off, he brushed his teeth, wondering about the whereabouts of his mate (Aidou usually bounded in right about now to sexually harass him). He shrugged and pulled on his boxers, entering the bedroom.

He stopped short, the sight before his eyes causing a spike of heat to pulse through his body.

Aidou sat on the bed, dressed in leather pants that exposed his genitals, a black cop hat cocked rakishly to the side, and a libidinous expression claiming his features. He stood and walked to Zero, hands behind his back. He pressed his body to Zero's, biting his lip and tugging. "Kiryuu-san, I've been a dirty cop," he said huskily, breath tickling across his mouth.

"Oh yeah."

He nodded. "Very dirty." He turned and walked toward the bed.

Zero's heart rate skyrocketed when he saw Aidou's naked ass. God Aidou he—fuck. Lewd images filled his mind. "Then I should read you your Miranda rights." He stalked towards the bed, expression predatory.

Aidou sat down, spreading his legs. He loved when Zero's aura dripped sex. "Yes, but first…" he held up a pair of handcuffs, "I want you to punish me." He whispered before running his tongue sensually over his up lip, watching Zero with heated eyes.

Zero advanced on Aidou, hungry eyes lapping up the delicious offering before him. He reached out, scrutinizing at the hair under Aidou's hat. "You hair is blonde again."

"Yes my hair is blonde again," he responded irately, "Zero you're ruining the mood!"

Zero shook his head. "No I'm not. I'm just checking to make sure this doesn't become a case of mistaken identity. I've got to make sure I have the right dirty cop so I can punish you like you deserve." He smirked when Aidou shuddered.

* * *

Aidou wailed as Zero lay atop him thrusting roughly into his burning passage. "Mmm! Zero!"

Zero pressed a bruising kiss to Aidou's mouth, biting blood from his tongue.

Aidou broke the kiss, throwing his head back when Aidou slammed into his prostate and squeezed his swollen cock simultaneously. A strange feeling flittered through his senses, but was quickly overpowered with pleasure. His eyes shifted to the ceiling, widening in fear.

A darkly clad man hung from the ceiling fan, three daggers held between his fingers.

Aidou wrenched his hand from the wrist, ignoring the sting of ripping skin, and froze all three projectiles. Acting quickly, he encased them in a shield of ice.

Zero rolled off Aidou, glancing in wonder at the solid surface covering him. "Fuck." He said erection long gone. Why couldn't they wait to attack them in fifteen minutes? "How many?" He shivered from the cold.

Aidou counted the shadows closing in upon them. "Five."

"We can't stay here, they'll eventually break through." He shivered again.

Aidou thought quickly. "When I disperse the shield, you go for Bloody Rose."

Zero nodded. "On three. One, two, three!"

Aidou dissipated the shield, flinging dagger-tipped ice cycles at the assailants, dodging an array of projectiles.

Zero dove behind their bed, opening the drawer of the night table, and grasped his beloved gun. He checked to see if it was loaded. He waited for the projectiles to stop before standing, stark naked, lobbing off two bullets, dodging two expertly thrown daggers.

Blood tinged the air as Aidou slit one of the assassin's throat with his talons.

Two more crashed through the window, hurling daggers at them.

Zero and Aidou moved in synchronization, both keeping the other in their periphery vision. Zero saw Aidou take a hit. "Hana!" He moved to help him.

Aidou recovered quickly, freezing the man in his tracks. "I'm alright!"

Zero returned his attention to the fore, pointing Bloody Rose at the assailant before him. Something wasn't right. This man had no detectable aura and he smelled… human. What? Vampires he would kill, but humans? He was taught to protect humans _from_ vampires not kill them. For a few unforgiveable seconds, Zero hesitated and that was all his enemy needed.

He kicked Zero, sending him into the wall where he knocked his head on the wall light.

Stars danced before Zero's eyes. Had he not been disoriented, he would have saw the cruel looking dagger the man drew from somewhere on his person.

Aidou saw the danger, eyes growing wide. There was no time. He dashed towards Zero, racing the dagger.

Zero saw the dagger coming, its path on a trajectory for his heart. Even with his speed, there were just some things he could not dodge. Swallowing he braced for the fatal blow, but it never came. He looked down at the small body slumped against him. His eyes widened in horror. Aidou… He'd taken the blow for him. A primal growl tore from his throat as an anger he had never felt before rose within him. _**NO ONE**_ was allowed to hurt his Hana. Scarlet clouded amethyst eyes and all he felt was the urge for vengeance. He held Bloody Rose level with the man's forehead, ethereal features contorted with wrath.

"More will come," the assassin forewarned.

Those were his last words before Zero fired a bullet through his skull. Blood gushed from the back of his head upon the bullet's exit, staining the carpet. His body fell to the floor, lifeless.

Zero looked down at his mate, shaking him. "Hana." This was his fault. If he hadn't hesitated, Aidou would not have had to take blow for him.

Aidou opened his eyes, feeling slightly strange. "Are you okay?"

Zero pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're the one that has a knife sticking from his shoulder. I'm supposed to ask you that."

Aidou smiled softly, ignoring the scent of his own blood. "Pull it out."

Zero nodded, sliding the knife's blade quickly from his back, grimacing at the whimper Aidou gave. "Don't you ever do anything like that again." He enfolded Aidou in his arms, placing kisses on his hair.

Aidou shook his head, a strange feeling still niggling him. "I will." He turned, ignoring the catch in his shoulder. He sniffed the air for the scent of silver. There was none.

Zero studied the weapon briefly. "I don't think it's a hunter's weapon." He turned Aidou and leaned down. He lapped at his wound, hoping his saliva provided some sort of salve for the pain. Silently he vowed to never hesitate to shoot or kill _anyone_ that posed a threat to Aidou.

Aidou's eyes drooped. That felt really good. He would love to have some more tongue action, but they had to be on their way. "We have to go Zero."

* * *

After dressing, they whirled around the room, packing whatever they needed; they grasped their money pack and ran out the front door just as more assassins burst into the room. They knew the drill, because they'd been over it too many times. The route was as follows: out the front door, down the stairs and to the car, no looking back. Neither broke stride until they arrived at their classic red and white candy-striped Mini-Cooper.

Aidou unlocked the door and threw his luggage into the backseat, hopping into the driver's seat once he finished.

Zero packed his luggage into the backseat, jumping in the car just as Aidou cranked up. He put his seatbelt on when Aidou mashed the gas to the floor, body jerking as the car roared down the street. They'd done this route maybe a hundred times, but his heart had never drummed so hard in his chest.

"Do you see them?" Aidou asked, his heart drumming wildly as it dumped adrenaline into his system. His arm still burned, but he ignored it. He had to get them to safety. If they captured them, they would kill Zero and he refused to let that happen.

Zero glanced out of the window, seeing the oncoming headlights. Vampire auras slithered through his senses. "Yeah. Lose them!"

Aidou stomped the gas. The Mini-Coop roared and rocketed down the street. He envisioned the map of the city inside his head, going through the twists and turns that he'd learned on their drills. He hung a left, yanking the steering wheel to the side to keep the tires off the sidewalk.

Zero held the dashboard, closing an eye when it looked as if Aidou was going to drive straight through a building, hanging a right at the last minute. If Lord Aidou's agents didn't kill them, Aidou's driving would succeed. He looked back, mind visualizing the route they'd taken on countless drills. "They're still there!" He grit his teeth when their car smacked into the guardrail of the bridge. Sparks jumped as the car's door and the rail grated against one another. Damn, and he'd just got the paint job done. "As close as they are, if we go to the airport all they'll have to do is follow us to see our flight path."

Aidou honked his horn at a pedestrian standing in the street, gunning the engine once past. "Every fourth Wednesday cargo ships leave the docks to export their goods to other countries. I memorized the plans of all the ships. The Sea Tramp leaves at 9:15."

Zero looked at the digital clock in the dashboard. "That's in ten minutes."

Aidou nodded, yanking the wheel to the right. The car swerved almost going into a fishtail. He almost laughed when Zero swore loudly. Zero was so cute when he was scared shitless. He weaved through the streets, taking turns at insane speeds, pushing the Mini-Coop to its limit. "We're coming upon the docks."

They both jerked forward as the car tailgating them rammed them from behind.

Zero rolled his window down and climbed halfway out. Aiming at the window, he was just about to pull the trigger when Aidou swerved. "Keep it steady!" He yelled over the wind whipping around him.

"It's called evasive maneuvering!"

"Just keep it straight baby!" He aimed and pulled the trigger, smiling when the car swerved wildly. He slid into the car, putting on his seatbelt. He looked at the clock. 9:25 p.m. "Fuck."

Aidou swore. They could stay and fight, but his father knew their location. He would send wave after wave of his agents until he either captured them or they died violently. He looked at the large ship pulling away from the dock. "They're too far away."

Zero worked his jaw, nodding in confirmation.

Aidou glanced at Zero. "I know you love this car baby."

"It's a classic."

"But…"

Zero sighed, silently saying his farewell to the car. "I know. Just do it."

Aidou threw the car in reverse, slamming into a light pole. He gripped the steering wheel. All they needed to do was get close enough to swim the remainder of the way with their luggage. "I told you the water-tight luggage would come in handy."

Zero rolled his eyes. Aidou loved being right. "Just do it." He let up his window.

Aidou lined the car up with the ship and stomped the accelerator. The small car zoomed down the wharf and across the pier. "You remember what I taught you about using your vampire attributes to leap?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah." He reached in the back and grabbed the luggage, grappling with the large sturdy trunk. "Don't bring a trunk next time."

Aidou frowned at him, unbuckling his seatbelt. He drove off the end of the pier, the car going airborne. "Hurry!"

They scrambled out of the car, luggage in tow.

The agents watched with narrowed eyes at the car sinking beneath the surface. "Where did they go?"

The other two shook their heads. "Lord Aidou is going to be displeased."

Aidou peeped around the backside of the anchor, keen eyes watching the darkly clad men hop into their windowless car and drive away. He shivered from the cold water matting his hair to his head. "I think we made a clean getaway."

Zero, who was pressed against Aidou's ass, nodded. "Yeah, now all we have to do is get on the ship without being seen."

* * *

They waited for hours on the anchor, shuddering despite the warm summer night. When they no longer heard activity on the ship, they scaled the anchor, peeking over the edge of the port to survey the deck. After slinking through the shadows and searching through the large ship they came to the supply closet. Aidou scrunched up his nose. Pickled food products were not easy on a nose as keen as his. He looked around the cluttered room. With the pickled food products, stocked shelves, liquor cabinet, and their luggage, quarters were close. He curled into Zero's side.

"How long do you think before they discover us?" Aidou asked, nuzzling Zero's neck.

"A week, two if we're careful." He held Aidou close, petting his hair.

Aidou sniffed. He'd never thought being on the run would be so difficult. "Being on the run is hard Zero."

Zero pressed a kiss to Aidou's hair, comforting him. "I know, love." It was hard. He knew it was going to be hard, but now he knew what if felt like to be hunted. He smirked cynically, recognizing the irony of the situation. The Hunter had become the hunted.

"But we can do this together." He looked up at Zero with limpid blue eyes.

Zero nodded. He kissed Aidou's mouth. They held onto each other, drawing comfort from the warm embrace, ignoring the rise and fall of the ocean's waves.

* * *

**Yosh! Another chapter down. I hope you all enjoy this and if you do *breaks out in cheerleading outfit* Read and Review! Okay, another long chapter *gives a plot bunny high five*. To all of my reviewers I want to give a big THANK YOU! *Sends assorted chocolate gift box to reviewers*. You all inspire me to keep writing so I don't get lazy.**

**Anyhow, how does Ren sound for a child?**

**Preview:**

**Aidou sat in the club ignoring the music pounding through the speakers. His eyes shifted to the bar where Zero stood serving drinks. He smiled softly at how hot his mate looked in his uniform. He glanced up at one of the servers when he set a glass of alcohol in front of him. "I didn't ask for any scotch. Dieter."**

"**I know, but he ordered it for you."**

**Aidou turned eyes widening when Hokkai rested a hand on his shoulder. Alarms went off in his head. How the hell did he find them? He would have warned Zero, had it not been for Hokkai's next words.**

"**Come sit with me my dear," he leaned down whispering sinisterly in Aidou's ear, "and don't refuse. One of my men has your mate's pretty little head in his sights. A single word and he's dead." Hokkai dropped a colorless liquid into Aidou's drink when the small blonde turned his attention to the worthless insect at the bar. **

**Aidou watched Zero, who smiled uneasily at a patron completely unaware of the danger, with defeated azure eyes. He hung his head and followed Hokkai to a table in a secluded dark corner.**

**Next Chapter: Broken Road**

**Adios ^_^**


	30. Broken Road

**Heyoo! Here is another chapter for all of my lurverly reviewers.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Vampire Knight *sad sigh***

**Warnings: Nonconsensual oral sex

* * *

**

**Broken Road**

Somewhere in Germany

Zero sat in the darkened corner of the bar staring at the amber liquid contained in the glass sitting on the small table. Three years. He and Aidou had been on the run for three years. They'd stayed in China for eight months until they were found.

In the past 32 months they had lived everywhere from New Delhi to Thailand to St. Petersburg to Prague. Each time they acclimated to their new surroundings Lord Aidou's agents attacked them and they found themselves running for their lives. He'd been seriously wounded several times and Aidou had acquired grave injuries once or twice.

Once, when they were outnumbered six to one, they hid in the catacombs, another time he escaped through the sewers with a wounded Aidou slung over his shoulders. A year or so back, they'd stowed away on a pirate ship. However after they were discovered they both had to pull their own load. They were only allowed to stay if Aidou sang for the crew during dinner and he swabbed the deck and helped out in the kitchen. It was a harrowing yet oddly amusing (Aidou had to deal with the gay captain's harassment) experience. Recently, they had swam the English Channel and crossed over into Brussels.

Throughout all of their ordeals, he and Aidou stuck together, their bond getting tested but never broken. Sometimes things were so bad that he didn't even want to get out of bed, but he did, simply because Aidou depended on him. Sure they were affected but they still loved each other.

He finished off his pint of scotch and stood, striding out of the crowded bar. On the way back to their apartment he stopped by the bakery and bought Aidou three pastries. For some reason his little Hana loved sweets (among other things) upon awakening. A small smile traipsed his lips. He strode down the street towards their apartment whistling tunelessly.

Their apartment was in a strategic position. It was located on the floor above a pizzeria joint situated on a street that bustled with life every day. No one would attack them in the daylight for the sake of vampires' anonymity. He gave a yawn, swinging the white monogrammed bag back and forth.

Aidou lost his job a few months ago, so the location of the apartment also meant his mate would be safe while he was absent. He continued to whistle tunelessly, wondering when was the last time he played a musical instrument, and strode past the busy pizza joint, up the second floor, and to the door of their apartment. He inserted the key into the lock and turned, opening the door.

He entered the apartment and shut the door, staring at his surroundings. A year ago they'd run out of money which meant they had to settle on their jobs and their living spaces. The apartment was small with a single tiny bedroom (which was mainly occupied by their queen-sized bed), a kitchen, and sitting room/dining room. Sighing, he strode down the cramped hallway and into their tiny bedroom. He negotiated his way past the bed and, after finding a set of clothes, left to take a shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he exited the bathroom, drying his damp hair with a towel. He discarded the towel on the night table and sat down in the cushioned comb-back Windsor armchair. He frowned at nothing in particular. Three years on the run had changed them both, Aidou in particular. He'd watched the phenomenon, noticing when it first began. The light shining in Aidou's eyes was dimming. The warming light that sparkled in Aidou's eyes like the sun was losing its luster. Sometimes, when their life seemed impossibly hard he would lay awake listening helplessly as Aidou cried. He leaned over and ran a hand through Aidou's hair, caressing him gently.

He drew the curtains, letting in the dwindling sunlight. He slouched in the chair and turned his eyes to the window, looking at the busy street. Aidou's demeanor had sobered up, his smiles (the ones that lit up the room) were fewer and he had become slightly self-degrading. Zero knew Hana blamed himself for their plight, but he could find no way to convince him that he would have it no other way. The only action he could take was to assure Aidou of his love. Maybe… Maybe they should go back and face the music. Aidou was his light and he would not continue to allow his light to diminish even at the cost of himself.

He knew half of Aidou's somber attitude was that he missed his old life and the people in it. Aidou had never been separated from his cousin for longer than a week and it had been three years with zero contact. He could not imagine the blonde's anxiety, especially when Aidou shut him off from his side of the bond. Zero sighed, he missed his family too. He missed sensei, Yuki, Kaien, Akatsuki, hell he even missed Kaname, but that life was over, that curtain had fallen.

He glanced at the clock. 5:00 p.m. He delved into their bond, 'waking' his mate.

Aidou's eyes opened and he smiled lovingly at Zero, using the covers to wipe sleep from his eyes. "Good day my love." He sat up, reaching for his mate.

Zero stood, disrobing down to his underwear, and climbed into bed. He situated himself behind Aidou, wrapping an arm around his mate's slender shoulders.

Aidou closed his eyes, contentedly when Zero allowed his lips to linger against his temple. "Mm hungry." He scooted up and leaned back slightly, licking Zero's neck greedily. With a soft sigh, he sank his teeth into the column of Zero's neck. Warm blood flooded his mouth and he sucked greedily, reveling in the tender emotions flowing through Zero's delicious elixir. Drawing away after a few mouthfuls, he lapped at the wounds lovingly and drew away, offering his neck.

Zero turned Aidou's head, baring his neck further, and bent his head to lap at his neck. Closing his eyes, he pierced Aidou's skin, groaning when the little blonde's blood coated his tongue. He slurped, feeling Aidou's current pleasure communicating through their bond. A few moments and he drew away, sated after only a couple mouthfuls. He drew Aidou closer and they rode out the bliss buzzing through their veins. "So, tell me about your day."

Aidou shrugged. "Well, I didn't really do much today. I found pocky at the international store down the street. I only got one box," he explained when Zero gave him a scolding look.

"And?" This was one of the ways he spent time with Aidou, holding him close and asking him about his day. This small amount of time spent together didn't last long, but still it kept them from growing apart. He yawned, mouth opening wide. Damn he was tired. He yawned again, attempting to stay awake as Aidou prattled on about his day (which the little blonde considered uneventful).

Aidou bit his lip in thought. "And then, I think that old man was making passes at me. Or maybe he just had mental problems. Because who smiles with their eyes squinting for ten minutes. It was creepy. He kept laughing at nothing. Is that weird Ze...ro?" He stopped when he looked back at his mate.

Zero was fast asleep, head lolling to the side, snoring lightly.

Aidou chuckled. Zero was so cute, when he was sleeping. He turned and pinched Zero's cheek. "Zero!"

Zero groaned grumpily. "Wh-aaat!"

Aidou frowned and got out of bed. "Lay down or you're going to get a crick in your neck."

Zero mumbled nonsensically in his sleep and obeyed, albeit petulantly. "Wake me in two hours."

Aidou nodded. "Okay." He lied. He would wake Zero in three hours, because he needed the rest. Looking to the table beside the bed, he picked up the bag of pastries, making a delighted noise when he looked into the bag. Gently he brushed a hand through Zero's shoulder-length hair. "Sleep well love." He exited their bedroom and strode into the kitchen, polishing off the chocolate strudel on the way.

He sat down at their two-person dining table, eating his pastries and waiting on his coffee to finish making. He sighed. Their funds were depleted 11 months and nine days ago (yes Zero is wrong). Now, they were forced to reside in hovels just to have a roof over their heads. He was unaccustomed to such cramped living spaces. He was a noble; he'd always stayed in stately manors. However, if it meant staying at Zero's side then it did not matter.

They'd been through hell, fleeing for their lives nearly every three months. They were cautious; every move they made was so they could remain undetected. Everything in their lives was affected. They no longer made love—oh sure they were intimate—but when they were it was hurried. They didn't take time out for foreplay. They just fucked like mindless animals. It was because of that night in China. They'd been making love, wallowing in bliss when they were attacked. Ever since that night, they only took time for the bare necessities.

Aidou finished off his apple fritter and started on the last delectable pastry. His heart clenched when he thought about the dark circles that seemed ever present under Zero's gorgeous eyes. He sighed guiltily. Two months ago he'd lost his job after calling a local patron at the diner a string of colorful words (no one touched his ass but Zero). Now, because of his big mouth Zero was paying the price.

From 5:00 a.m. to 10 a.m. Zero worked as a crab fisherman on _The_ _Dainty Maiden_, a boat captained by a local man. After he disembarked from the boat, he crashed in a seaside diner for an hour before going to his second job. From 11a.m. to 4p.m Zero worked as a welder/blacksmith or at the local shipyard or hauling cargo on to ships (or whatever that old taskmaster Vanderhoon specified). Then after arriving at home and three hours of sleep Zero wakened at eight to get ready for his third job, tending the bar at a local gay club called _Sassy Kitten, _which he worked from 9 p.m to 2a.m_._

He realized that over the years he had become quite domesticated. While Zero slept he stayed up to cook, clean, and do laundry (cringe). He tagged along with Zero to his third job, so his dear mate didn't worry all night long. None of the guys at the club tried to pick him up because they knew about Zero's notorious jealousy (that didn't stop them from flirting). Zero's shift ended at 2:00 a.m. and they went home.

Aidou heaved a sigh. Zero took good care of him, so much so that he neglected himself. Aidou closed his eyes. During everything, he tried not to whine because he knew how hard Zero was working, but god… sometimes he just wanted to take Zero away from it all. He did what he could to make Zero have less to worry about, but it was never enough. Weariness continued to show on his face and swim in his eyes.

Their relationship at times became strained. Zero would work so hard that he wouldn't speak to him for days. When he did garner his mate's attention after such instances, Zero withdrew or snapped at him. If he asked if Zero blamed him for their adversity his mate would say never. He didn't care what Zero said. He knew that he was to blame for everything. He'd been impulsive and wanted what was forbidden, and now they were both suffering for his selfishness. It was his fault. Aidou closed his eyes and finished eating his pastries (he had to make his pocky last) in a tortured silence.

* * *

Aidou looked at the bills on their table, going over the budget. A moan escaped him when he looked at the figures. They wouldn't have enough to cover all of their bills. He cursed. Well, no more cable. He looked up when someone banged on the door.

"Open up Nakamura! I know you're up!"

Aidou scowled and growled irritably, before standing to stride to the door. He pulled open the door, sending a forced smile to the crotchety middle-aged man standing in the doorway. He gave a slight bow. "Good evening Ruenhiene-san."

The older man narrowed his beady eyes at Aidou. "Where's my rent?" He demanded, folding his arms.

Aidou put a hand on the floor. "Takeo doesn't get paid until Friday."

The man frowned even harder. "Today is the tenth and you're already behind. As of today every day you don't pay is an extra 30 euros."

Aidou's eyes widened. "But that'll be 90 extra euros!"

The older man shrugged casually. "That's not my problem."

Aidou glowered at the man. "But if we pay you the extra 90 euros we won't have enough to pay for the lights. And if the lights get turned off you'll evict us anyway."

"So?"

"That's not fair!" If he were at home this sorry excuse for a sentient being would be dead by now.

"Who cares? It's my pizza parlor and my duplex. So I make the rules."

"But—"

Ruenhiene continued to lean on the doorway. "Either you borrow the money or…" His thin lips curved into a vulgar smile.

Aidou sneered at the man. "We'll get the money." He closed the door abruptly in the man's face. Aidou paced the floor, thoughts reeling. What could he do? Zero didn't like him borrowing money, but right now they really needed help. Maybe he just wouldn't tell Zero.

Sighing guiltily he strode to the cordless phone and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before being picked up. "Hallo um…," he greeted amiably, "can we meet for coffee?" After being sure of the other's agreement he hanged up and went to shower.

* * *

Aidou sat in a booth alone in the diner down the street. He sighed, looking absently into his cup of coffee as he waited for his company. Azure eyes rose when a handsome man well over six feet with corn-silk blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes approached the table. He smiled warmly. "Guten abend Niklas," he greeted, bowing his head respectfully.

"Sorry I'm late." He sat his briefcase next to the wall.

Aidou shook his head. "It's okay." He offered another smile. "I ordered you a cup of coffee, just how you like it."

Niklas smiled sweetly at him and slid smoothly into the booth. "Danke. Another smile traipsed his lips, this one softer. "How much?"

Aidou fidgeted with his napkin. He felt low, like a destitute peasant begging on the streets for a sixpence just so he could eat. "Why do you keep helping me Niklas-kun?"

Niklas patted his hand. "I had a friend once. He came to me for help and I turned him away. He ended up in a very bad way, all because I didn't help him when he needed it." He thanked the waitress when she sat his coffee in front of him. "I promised myself I would never turn away another friend in need."

Aidou smiled softly. "Oh."

He released Aidou's hand. "Now how much do you need?"

Aidou sighed. "500 euros." Either he swallowed his pride and asked for help or he and Zero would be homeless.

Niklas reached in his pocket, fishing out his wallet, and counted out 500 euros like he was handing over milk money. "Here you are."

Aidou nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Niklas nodded and sipped his coffee. "So… Takeo treating you right?"

Aidou nodded. "Yes."

Niklas frowned. "Damn. I guess I'll just continue to admire your lethal cuteness with unrequited love," he joked.

Aidou found himself blushing. "Niklas-san."

Niklas continued on. "It's true. He's a lucky bastard and he loves you a lot. He hates me though. I think it's because of the crush I have on you."

Aidou chuckled when Niklas winked at him.

For another hour the duo conversed congenially.

* * *

Aidou strode down the hall to Ruenhiene's apartment and knocked on the door. The abrasive sound of techno music accosted his ears. After a moment, the door opened to reveal Ruenhiene's daughter Bridget. He nearly rolled his eyes when she beamed at him.

"Hello Koji!" She chirruped, batting her eyes at him.

Aidou smiled weakly. "Is your father home?"

She shook her head. "No, he went out for a few hours. But you're welcome to wait with me until he returns." She said seductively, smile suggestive.

Aidou knew better than to leave the money with Bridget and to stay with her alone (he learned from last time). "That's okay. When he returns, just tell him to drop by so I can give him the rent."

She made a crestfallen expression. "Okay, sure I'll tell him."

* * *

Zero wakened, sniffing in the aromatic scent of dinner. He threw back the covers, stepped into his slippers and strolled to the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of Aidou standing over the two-burner stove cooking. His little Hana had become quite handy in the kitchen as of late (of course there were still complicated dishes that he wouldn't dare ask Aidou to prepare). "What's for dinner?"

Aidou closed his eyes when Zero wrapped his arms around his waist. "Um… rice, bratwurst, and Kaiser rolls."

Zero drank in the scent. "Smells delicious." Zero poured himself a cup of tea and sat down to drink it slowly. He watched Aidou, allowing his own consciousness to brush his mate's through their bond.

Aidou smiled tenderly. Their bond had gotten stronger over the past three years, because they had to learn to feel and locate each other over distances. Once, Aidou had taken his class to a field trip and had to communicate his unharmed state to his mate. "All done."

Zero flipped his hair (long hair was such a freaking hassle), stood, and strode to the stove blushing when Aidou whistled at him. He put an arm around Aidou briefly before fixing his plate.

They ate in relative silence.

Aidou blushed cutely when Zero took his hands in his. "What?"

Zero kissed his hand. "I love you. You know that right?"

Aidou nodded. "I love you too."

Someone banged on the door.

Zero sighed. "Ruenhiene." He stood and crossed to the door, opening it. "What is it?"

Aidou cursed inwardly. Great, there was no hiding it from Zero now.

"Your partner told my daughter that he had the rent."

Aidou grinned sheepishly when Zero turned to look at him with a miffed expression rolling through his amethyst eyes.

"Well, do you have the rent, Koji?" He asked nonchalantly.

Aidou nodded and got to his feet, fishing the money from his pocket when he reached them. "Here you are."

Ruenhiene snatched the money from Aidou's hand and strode away without even so much as a word of gratitude.

Zero closed the door and turned on Aidou. "Where did you get the money?"

Aidou remained quiet.

"Hanabusa."

"I'm sorry!" He blurted, guilt washing over him. "It's just that Ruenhiene said that he would charge 30 euros for each extra day we're late on the rent and you don't get your wages until Friday. It would have been 90 euros by then."

Zero folded his arms stubbornly. Why did Aidou have to always get money from that jerk? It made him feel inadequate. "I could have gotten an advance from Rupert."

Aidou shook his head. "And then your pay check would be nada and we would still be royally screwed!" Why was it that every time he did something, Zero gave him grief for it? "Wouldn't you rather I borrow the money than we end up homeless?"

Zero set his jaw, eyes hard. No way was he turning this around on him. "Don't turn this around on me."

Aidou glowered at his mate. What the hell did that even mean? "How the hell am I turning this around on you?"

"You just are! I don't want you talking to strange men anymore." He retreated to the kitchen, Aidou hot on his heels.

"Niklas is not a strange man, he is my friend."

Zero scoffed. "Please."

Aidou's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zero knew he should keep his mouth shut and not respond, but damn it all he was upset and so he turned and answered. "The guy wants to fuck you." The casual expression on Aidou's face at his comment, burned his lit his fuse. "I know he's your friend but what did you do when he asked you how you were going to pay him back?" Fuck that came out wrong. He knew instantly that he'd screwed himself when Aidou's blue eyes went hard.

"He didn't ask for anything, but the next time he does I'll make sure to offer up my body, would that make you happy? I mean I can't do anything right anyway. No matter what I do to help, you always turn it into some kind of altercation, like now! So maybe if I fucked up you would be satisfied, since you nitpick anyway!" He poked Zero's chest, azure eyes flashing.

Zero growled at Aidou. "You should have come to me."

Aidou clenched his fists. "You work fifteen hours out of the day and you only get five hours of sleep a day. Do you think I want to burden you even more? I don't. That's why I did it because I was trying to ease your stress at least a little." He spoke softly, trying to reason with his mate.

Zero did not want to hear those words. His frown grew deeper. "I don't care! You should have come to me instead of borrowing money from a guy that would have you turning tricks on the street if given half a chance!"

Aidou almost stepped back anger and indignation flowing through his veins. Zero had struck a nerve and now all he wanted to do was retaliate. "I am a noble of a prestigious clan. I had servants at my feet ready to do my every whim. Money was no object. Do you think that I enjoy asking to borrow money from a friend? Do you think I enjoy living in this waste of architectural space?"

Aidou advanced on Zero until they were standing toe to toe. "I don't. But you know what? I swallowed my pride and I did what was best for the both of us. Why the hell can't you do that? I mean I would think it would be easy."

Zero looked down at the small vampire, his anger transforming to something different in an instant. He couldn't do it. Setting his expression to deathly, he pushed Aidou aside. "I have to get ready for work."

Aidou stumbled to keep his footing and watched Zero retreat to their room with guilty eyes, realizing that he'd inadvertently compared their ranks. Damn. Well, he'd succeeding in hurting Zero and now he felt like a monumental asshole.

Zero turned on the shower, waiting until the preferred temperature was achieved before climbing in. He closed his eyes, allowing the warm water pelting his skin to relax his tired muscles. He blocked his side of the bond, closed his eyes, and allowed his tears to mix with the water streaming down his cheeks.

Aidou knocked on the door. "Zero," he said timidly. He knocked again. "Zero please open up." He continued to knock when Zero failed to answer. "Honey please open the door."

"Leave me alone!"

Aidou hung his head. "Okay." He dragged to their room and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Aidou sat at the table on the far right of the room, watching as Zero served the customers lining up at the bar. He ignored the strobe lights flashing over the dance floor and the ear-shattering music (thank goodness for earplugs) pulsing through the speakers, and just allowed his mind to wander. A small smile formed on his face as he watched Zero give a stony glance to a patron that was getting a little _too_ friendly. His dearest mate was not very social, but unfortunately his job called for him to be charming. It was cute seeing Zero out of his element sometimes, since _he'd_ been out of his comfort zone for over three years.

He sighed, sipping his drink, a tall glass of wine directly from the bottle sitting near his elbow. Zero hadn't spoken to him since the argument. Lately, it seemed like Zero was angry with him more often. What had he done wrong? He had only been trying to help, to make sure that they didn't get tossed onto the streets.

He closed his eyes, mind racing with jumbled thoughts. He felt like everyday he lost his Zero a little more. His mate had become hardened, jaded at times, and it hurt when Zero no longer hesitated to kill. He was afraid that Zero would lose his beautiful soul because of him, because of this harsh world he'd gotten them cast into because of his bullheadedness. Zero was slipping through his fingers as he watched and it felt like acid to his soul. He would rather endure whatever hell lay ahead of him if it meant that his Zero would return.

He stood deciding to go socialize with a few of the servers that he knew. With his hands in his pockets he strode through the club, gracefully avoiding the tables flanking the dance floor. He made sure to avoid the dance floor, remembering what happened the last time he was pulled into the sea of gyrating humans. After being drawn into the mass, he'd been accosted by the concoction of smells, groped and manhandled until he had to fight the urge not to maim the offenders. He smiled when he found Bruna, a short young woman with ample breasts.

He was in the middle of a conversation about his favorite sitcom when a hand squeezed his shoulder. Turning, he was surprised to see Zero.

"We need to talk."

With an agreeable nod he followed Zero past the collection of sinuously twisting bodies, the dining tables, behind the bar, and to a room reserved for employees only. He entered the room, rocking on the balls of his feet nervously. Azure blue eyes studied the abstract portrait hanging over the sofa.

Zero bit his lip. He'd been such a pain in the ass to Aidou. The little vampire was just trying to make sure they had shelter and he'd bitten his head off for the effort. "I- I'm sorry."

Aidou whirled around, surprised. "Huh?" Why would Zero apologize first when he'd been the one to say something so mean?

He grasped Aidou's smaller hand and led him to the sofa, speaking only after they'd taken their seats. "All you tried to do was help to keep us from being homeless and I was a jerk. I let my pride and jealousy get in the way."

Aidou smiled softly at his life partner. "I would never betray you love, you know that. But you hurt me and made me feel like you didn't want or need my help," he confessed, sky blue eye unguarded.

Zero clenched Aidou's trembling hands. "That not true."

Aidou nodded. "I'm sorry for what I said too, our ranks don't matter to me. Just your heart."

Zero let out a breath. "It's just that when you have to borrow money it makes me feel…" He gave lengthy pause.

Aidou rubbed circles in Zero's back. "Tell me honey. How does it make you feel?" Perhaps the pent up feelings Zero was harboring were the cause of his aggression and anger. "You know you can tell me anything."

Zero took in a fortifying breath. Why was it that Aidou could get him to expose the recesses of his soul so easily? "It makes me feel inadequate. I work fifteen hours a day! **_Fifteen _**fucking hours a day!"

Aidou continued to rub Zero, listening quietly.

"I work over half the hours in a day and yet you still have to borrow money from friends. It's like no matter how much I work my ass off, it doesn't matter because it will never be enough," he stated, voice raw emotion. "I mean I'm trying my damndest to take care of us, but every time we come up short it's like a kick in the teeth."

Aidou hugged Zero, nuzzling his neck. "Zero I don't need the luxuries. I may _want_ them, but I _need_ you, and as long I have what I need—you—I'm satisfied." He kissed the rim of Zero's eyes capturing the tears before they fell and pressed their lips together.

Zero stared down at Aidou as they kissed. How did he get so lucky to have someone like Aidou? He'd really lucked out. He drew Aidou into his arms, intensifying their kiss.

Aidou clenched a fistful of Zero's hair, allowing his mate to swallow his scream with a kiss as he came. Vaguely, through the haze of bliss he registered Zero filling his burning passage with his seed. Panting, he wrapped his arms around Zero as the heavier male collapsed onto him. "Zero…mph." He moaned when Zero disconnected.

"Come on, let's go."

Aidou pouted at his beautiful mate eyes half-closed. "But, I want to cuddle."

Zero sat up and dislodged their limbs. "Sorry, but we could get caught." He glanced at the white fluid staining Aidou's belly. "Maybe we _should_ get cleaned up."

Faint, approaching footsteps reached Aidou's keen ears. "We don't have time." He found Zero's pants, throwing them to him before standing to adorn his own. The couple utilized their superior speed to redress so that by the time the door opened, Aidou was innocently fixing Zero's collar.

Lance stared at the two suspiciously, smelling scent of sex lingering in the air.

The couple's cheeks reddened considerably as they strode out of the room, Aidou offering Lance a cheeky smile on the way out the door. Aidou tried not to walk weird as he strode down the hallway, but it was hard with Zero's fluids leaking from his entrance and down his inner thighs. They shared a kiss before parting ways.

* * *

Aidou sat in the club ignoring the music pounding through the speakers. His eyes shifted to the bar where Zero stood serving drinks. He smiled softly at how hot his mate looked in his uniform. He glanced up at one of the servers when he set a glass of alcohol in front of him. "I didn't ask for any scotch. Dieter."

"I know, but he ordered it for you."

Aidou turned eyes widening when Hokkai rested a hand on his shoulder. Alarms went off in his head. How the hell did he find them? He would have warned Zero, had it not been for Hokkai's next words.

"Come sit with me my dear," he leaned down whispering sinisterly in Aidou's ear, "and don't refuse. One of my men has your mate's pretty little head in his sights. A single word and he's dead." Hokkai dropped a colorless liquid into Aidou's drink when the small blonde turned his attention to the worthless insect at the bar.

Aidou watched Zero, who smiled uneasily at a patron completely unaware of the danger, with defeated azure eyes. He hung his head and followed Hokkai to a table in a secluded dark corner. He sat down at the table, scowling stonily at the older vampire. "What do you want?"

Hokkai shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought I would drop by since I was in the area," he said causally, sipping his vodka.

Aidou rolled his eyes and knocked back a gulp of his beverage. "How did you know we were here? Let me guess you've been watching us."

"Of course I've had my spy watch every move you make."

Aidou's eyes narrowed. "Naoto." He spat irately before draining his glass. Why did this dirt bag have to stalk them? Why couldn't he comprehend the fact that Aidou did not want him?

A few moments passed in which Aidou forced himself to tolerate having a conversation with the thorn in his side. A growl rumbled from deep within his chest as a warning to the brunette. "I am not going to sit here and listen to you berate my mate. You are lucky we are not alone, or I would eviscerate you without a second thought." He stood.

Hokkai glowered at him. "Sit! Down."

Despite the desire to extricate himself from Hokkai's company, he found himself obeying. What the hell?

Hokkai grinned victoriously. "You're mine now." He stood. "I tire of this. Follow me to the car."

"N—" He couldn't stop himself. A fog began to consume his mind until all he could hear was Hokkai's commanding voice. Regardless of the inward struggle he followed the man out of the club, into the cool night air, and to the luxury sedan down the street.

Hokkai opened the car door, gesturing for him to enter.

"What did you do to me?" He felt himself falling, plummeting into the mist, where he didn't even have enough bearings to concentrate on contacting Zero through their link.

Hokkai's lips pulled into an evil smirk. "Well if you must know, I injected your drink with a colorless, odorless, tasteless concoction of inebriating drugs. Usually the drugs are used on humans so of course I had to enhance their concentration so they would be potent enough to make you more _susceptible_ to my commands." He grasped Aidou's arm. "Now get in the car."

Aidou tried to fight it, but it was futile, because his body betrayed him. He climbed into the car unwillingly.

* * *

Zero finally finished serving the full bar, knocking back a shot of vodka purchased for him by a patron. He gave a cordial nod to a man at the end of the bar, trying not to glower when the man returned with a flirtatious grin. Zero took in a breath, motivating himself to keep his job by thinking about his Hana-chan.

"Takeo."

He looked up from a conversation. "Huh?"

Dieter bit his rosy pink lips, green eyes sad. "I don't mean to get in your business, but I just saw Koji leave with a hot brunette that brought him a drink." He patted Zero's shoulder, trying to console him.

Fear pricked Zero. Please don't let it be that jerk. "Gray eyes?"

Dieter nodded. "Yeah."

"Shit. Could you cover me?" Before the other male could agree, he was already negotiating his way through the crowd. Vaguely he heard Dieter yelling for him not to 'do anything he would regret'.

He flung the door opened, Bloody Rose drawn. He followed the vampire aura to the car down the streets. "Let him go!" He commanded, anger simmering intensely when the other vampire only smirked at him.

"Aw look, it's the worthless Level D come to play knight in shining armor." He leaned on the roof of the car.

Zero glared at him. "I said let him go." He shifted his eyes to the rear window briefly, catching a glimpse of Aidou's blonde hair. "Hana, baby, I've got Bloody Rose trained on him. You can get out." He darted his eyes to the car seat when Aidou did not move. "Hana?"

Hokkai gave a condescending chuckle, stuffing a hand in his pocket. "He's not listening to you right now. Actually, the only voice he hears is mine."

Zero's eyes widened. What was this bastard talking about? "What did you do to him?" He growled.

"Oh nothing just slipped him a small substance to make him more agreeable to my affections."

Zero's eyes widened. He'd drugged Aidou. Hokkai had to die. He snapped off a bullet, eyes broadening when he found himself in the older vampire's clutches. "Get the hell off me!"

Hokkai nuzzled Zero's nose. "It really is too bad you're my rival, because you truly are beautiful, and I imagine that you would be a good fuck." He released Zero and swaggered away.

Zero tried to raise Bloody Rose, but the gun felt like it weighed two tons. The coppery odor of blood flooded his nostrils. Something warm trickled from his nose and dribbled over his upper lip. He reached up, capturing the liquid on his fingers. Lavender eyes widened when blood smeared his fingers. Wh-? The last thing he saw in his hazing vision was the car speeding off before darkness enfolded him. His limp body fell to the concrete with a sickening smack, blood pooling around his head.

* * *

Aidou wakened. The first thing that he registered was the near overwhelming lethargy claiming his body. The second thing was the handcuffs binding his arms to the bedpost. He focused his mind, ignoring the headache, and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a room with no windows, plain white walls, and Spartan décor. He lay on a full-sized bed shackled to the bedposts. He sat up, squeezing his eyes shut when pain stabbed into his cranium.

Groaning, he turned over on his side, vampire auras slithering over his senses. Hokkai. He growled gutturally. Casting aside his hatred he focused on the handcuffs shackling him to the bed. He tugged at the cuffs, wincing when his skin was singed with each pull. "Ow!" He stopped and studied the markings etched into the metal of the cuffs. Damnit. They were Hunter's cuffs. Finally he looked down at himself, noticing his lack of clothes. Son of a bitch.

The door opened and in walked Hokkai carrying a glass of water with blood tablets on the side. "Hello my dear," he sang, "how do you feel?"

Aidou managed a nasty growl. He tried to activate his powers, but he barely managed to noticeably drop the room temperature. Panic set its teeth upon him. Damn, Hunter's cuffs were dampening his powers.

"Don't bother with your gifts. The Hunter's cuffs will inhibit your strength, so you're as weak as a kitten." He sat on the bed, handing Aidou the glass after dropping in the blood tablets.

Aidou stared at him distrustfully.

"Don't worry, I didn't tamper with it."

"Why should I trust you? Bastard!" He struggled against the restraints, despite knowing the result was only the same: he would remain shackled.

"Because, you mean so much to me," he answered saccharinely.

Aidou glared at him hatefully. His mouth did feel like cotton. What if he didn't drink and he got hungry? What if he drank from Hokkai because of his hunger? He shuddered at the thought. "Fine."

Hokkai smiled and placed the brim of the glass to Aidou's mouth.

Aidou ignored Hokkai's spindly fingers running through his hair as he drank hurriedly, eyes darting around on a search for a plan of escape. The vampire's next words infuriated him.

"You're so beautiful and I love you."

Aidou drew away from the mostly empty glass and spit on Hokkai. Satisfaction coursed through him when Hokkai recoiled as if he'd been bitten. He smiled triumphantly. Hokkai had always been such a fucking pansy, afraid of getting dirty. He watched gleefully as the older vampire found a napkin on the table in the corner of the room and began scrubbing his face near raw. He knew what would come next but he didn't give a shit.

Hokkai took two long steps to the bed and punched Aidou.

Aidou's head snapped to the side, ears ringing from the force of the blow.

"Why are you doing this? Sure I've got you chained but you have a comfortable bedroom, blood tablets, an adjoining bathroom, and free movement stopping only a few feet from the door. Why are you being so mean?" He asked, expression hurt.

Aidou glowered at him, blood trickling from his nose. "Don't try to play nice with me, because if you think that's going to change how much I loathe you then you're a bigger baka then I thought. So just cut the cat-and-mouse games and do what you abducted me for. Rape me and get it over with." He knew they were brash words, but he didn't want to play games. He wanted it to be over as soon as possible. So that when Hokkai was gone he could work on a plan.

Hokkai's brow knitted. "Rape? Abduct?" He clicked his tongue, burrowing fingers through Aidou's silky locks. "As I remember you came willingly, of course you had a little help, and as for rape… I will do no such thing."

Aidou tensed when Hokkai gripped his manhood.

"Sorry about the nudity, but we had to clean you. I can't stand the evidence of another man's seed staining your body so blatantly."

Aidou clenched his jaw, swallowing as Hokkai continued to leisurely stroke him. Please no. Unwanted heat pooled in the pit of his belly. No, he did not want this! He willed his erection to deflate but his body rebelled.

Hokkai smiled wickedly. "Well it seems that someone wants attention after all." He stood and prowled to the foot of the bed. He grasped one of Aidou's legs, shackling it to a bottom bedpost, and climbed onto the mattress.

Aidou gasped when Hokkai swallowed him, immediately regretting the sound when he perceived the sparkle of triumph in his captor's eyes. He shut his eyes trying his damndest to ignore the intense pleasure coursing through him, but it was futile. He gnashed his teeth, biting blood from his jaw in an effort to quiet the involuntary moan trying to claw their way out of his throat. This was wrong. Zero was his mate not this scum between his legs. Yet, he was hard for him. Disgust at his own reaction sprang into him. He did not want this.

His stomach muscles tightened, signaling an oncoming orgasm. Oh god no. Please not this, anything but this. He was going to orgasm for someone that was not his Zero.

Hokkai sensed his captive's release. He popped Aidou from his mouth. "Are you going to come for me Hana-chan?" He stroked Aidou one last time.

Aidou climaxed, grunting as he felt his seed shoot forth and spill onto his open thighs. In spite of the bliss swimming through his veins, he felt nothing but revulsion for his actions.

Hokkai scooped up some of Aidou's ivory essence with his forefinger. "Do you see this Hanabusa? I made you come. You came for me. So how is that rape?"

Aidou glared hotly at him. "I did not want this!"

Hokkai licked the fluid from his finger, giving a moan of satisfaction. "But you didn't say stop."

"You wouldn't have stopped if I had protested."

Hokkai gave a sinister smile. "Well then, if you don't want this then you won't come a second time."

A few orgasms later, Aidou lay on his back, panting repulsed by the fluid oozing down his thighs onto the sheets.

Hokkai stared at him. "Looks like I was correct. You do want this."

"No I don't!" He snarled at the brunette when he gave a deprecating laugh. He tried to scoot away when the elder vampire sat next to him.

"The evidence is all over your thighs and sheets." He flipped his dark hair. "Rape? No, it just shows how much of a whore you are." He leaned over, licking Aidou's ear. "Don't worry, I will not penetrate you now, but soon I will. Who knows I may even feed from you." He laughed at Aidou's expression.

Aidou felt his heart drop. Hokkai could take his body, but not his blood. His blood belonged to Zero and if Hokkai fed from him… He almost missed what the other was saying.

"When I am done with you your dear Hunter will not want a dirty whore who has slept with other men. He will reject you and when he does I will make you mine." Gently he caressed Aidou's cheek. "So fight, defy, and struggle against me, because I like that. But know this, I will break you, and when I do there will be no Kiryuu there to rescue you." He stood and walked to the door.

"I may even let my Naoto watch." He gave a sadistic laugh before closing and locking the door.

Aidou curled up in fetal position, disregarding the pain biting at his ankle. He'd betrayed Zero. Zero would cast him aside because he was dirty. Zero had loved him even though his father abused him as a child, but that was _before_ they became a couple but this was happening _afterwards_. Zero would never want him now, especially since he'd actually experienced orgasms at the hands of Hokkai. He closed his eyes, tears leaking down his cheeks as he silently wept. _I'm so sorry love.

* * *

_

**Whoot! Another chapter at last! Sorry about abusing Aidou (I can't help it sometimes), but things begin to look up after a while. There was more to this chapter but it was like 20 pages more so I decided to break them up and turn it into another chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do Read & Review please!**

**How does Renichiko sound for a boy?**

**To all of my dear reviewers I want to express my gratitude in five different languages: THANK YOU! GRACIAS! MERCI! ARIGATOU! XIE XIE! *sends reviewers assorted desserts from around the world*.**

**Preview:**

"**How long have I been out?" Zero asked, rubbing the back of his head.**

"**Three days."**

**Zero stood, raking his eyes over the room in a search for his clothing. "I have to go. There's no telling what he's doing to Koji." He pulled on his jacket (despite Dieter's protests), holstered Bloody Rose, and brushed a hand through his hair, noticing the lack of blood. "Thanks for your help Dieter-san." He gave a bow to the other male before departing. He had to save his Hana-chan from Hokkai's evil clutches. **_**Hold on baby.**_

**Next Chapter: Tarnished Souls**

**Adios ^.^**


	31. Tarnished Souls

**Whoot! Here's another chapters me luverlies.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight (;_;).**

**Warnings: Adult situations. Sexual abuse. Rape.

* * *

**

**Tarnished Souls**

Zero's eyes fluttered open, a wince escaping him when sharp pains pulsed through his skull. Ignoring the pain playing ping-pong in his cranium, he scanned his surroundings. He was in a bedroom whose décor made him feel like a rainbow vomited. A vampire aura tracked across his senses. Damn, had he been caught? Was his enemy just waiting for him to regain consciousness before torturing him?

He gazed to the door when it opened. The intruder's identity shocked him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came forth. Dieter was a vampire?

Dieter smiled cordially as he walked in, a tray topped with blood tablets and a glass of water. "You're awake."

Zero sat up in alarm, distrusting the congenial smile claiming the other man's lips.

"You're lucky to be alive." He continued, sitting the tray on the night table. "I thought you were dead when I found you."

Zero scanned the room.

Dieter gave a knowing smile. "As hard as it was, I had someone help me bring your weapon here." He nodded towards the night table.

Zero felt himself relax only a little. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Hokkai had Aidou! He tried to move, but found that his limbs had other ideas. Fuck. Maybe if he got some blood in him he'd feel better. "Where did you get those blood tablets?"

He shrugged. "I can't tell you, it would only make trouble."

Zero took in a breath; every blood vessel in his head seemed to throb mercilessly. "I can't take them."

Dieter nodded as he exited the room, and returned with a damp hand towel. "Then I assume that you need the real thing."

Zero nodded in confirmation, closing his eyes when the cold hand towel was placed on his forehead. "You're a vampire?"

Dieter bit his lip. "And I assume Koji is as well. So you're both suppressing your auras." He snipped his wrist with a claw, allowing the ruby liquid to mix with the water. "You must be a fugitive as well." He handed the glass to Zero.

Zero paused. Did he really want to drink someone else's blood? No, but he had no other choice if he wanted to save Aidou. He swallowed his pride and drank the of blood-water mixture. "You are too?"

Dieter nodded a sad expression on his handsome face. "My master was going to bind me and turn me into a mindless doll that lived solely to please him. I didn't want that. So, even though it was dangerous, I ran."

Zero's hunger was still unfulfilled, but it was at least down to a tolerable throb. "The guy that Koji left with name was Hokkai. He's bad news."

Dieter nodded, smiling softly. "I gathered." He removed the towel and checked Zero's temperature. "He was very chatty. He said that he had arrived from Berlin and came here because he heard that _Sassy Kitten_ was the place to party at."

Zero gave an appreciative nod to Dieter. "How long have I been out?" Zero asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Three days."

Zero stood, raking his eyes over the room in a search for his clothing. "I have to go. There's no telling what he's doing to Koji." He pulled on his jacket (despite Dieter's protests), holstered Bloody Rose, and brushed a hand through his hair, noticing the lack of blood. "Thanks for your help Dieter-san." He gave a bow to the other male before departing. He had to save his Hana-chan from Hokkai's evil clutches. _Hold on baby._

He caught the bus home and once there was surprised to see the mechanic sitting there with his newly repaired Volkswagen. There was no time for pleasantries. "Look Arnold I know it took you a while to get the part in and that it was hard, but could you please let me take it right now. It's an emergency. I'll pay you later; you know I'm good for it."

Arnold sighed. "Why not? You've always paid me when you said so." He threw him the keys and walked away.

"Arigatou." He ran upstairs into their apartment. After changing outfits, finding money for fuel, and retrieving and outfit for Aidou, he got in the car and made off for Berlin.

* * *

Sometime later Zero sat still in the road, waiting for the train to finish its journey across the tracks. Why hadn't he watched Aidou closer? He should have at least looked up more often to check on him. What if they were r-aping him? His imagination ran wild. He imagined Aidou on his back, screaming for mercy as Hokkai continued to brutalize his body. He imagined the blood seeping from his entrance when Hokkai pulled out after finishing. He imagined Aidou weeping in the solitude of the day. His stomach turned and tears pricked his eyes. God he would never forgive himself for this stupid mistake.

He pressed the gas when the caboose of the train passed. Since his head had stopped pounding, he'd been trying to contact Aidou through their link but the only thing he got was white noise. Despite the static he could still track Aidou. He scowled. Hokkai had probably drugged Aidou, probably even cuffed him (or else Aidou would maim him) with shackles to dampen his powers. He blinked back tears. Aidou was being brutalized and it was his entire fault.

Discouragement filled him when he saw the size of Berlin. The city was huge! Hokkai could have Aidou anywhere. He could track Aidou to his general location. He had just turned onto a street on the upper-class district when everything went fuzzy. Damn, those suppressor charms were a big problem.

* * *

Aidou turned away when Hokkai tried to kiss him. He was bound spread-eagle on the other man's bed. "Get off me!" He screamed around the ball gag in his mouth, drool leaking from the corner of his orifice and dribbling down his chin.

Hokkai chuckled, clutching Aidou's wrist. He glared down at the amethyst studded bracelet. "Now what is this? A trinket from your precious mate?" A sinister smile crossed his lips. "Well I was going to allow you to keep it, but since you've been such a difficult boy, I will have to punish you." He yanked it from Aidou's wrist, tearing skin.

A familiar aura slammed into Zero's senses. He parked his vehicle, hopped out, and followed his mate's flaring aura.

Hokkai smiled as Aidou struggled against him, leaning down to suck his cock as he prepared his entrance.

"St-op!" He wriggled beneath him, trying to throw him off.

The brunette drew away and grinned vulgarly. "I love it when you struggle," he purred.

Aidou jerked a knee up abruptly, catching Hokkai's nose. Blood spattered forth from Hokkai's nose. He smiled with sadistic glee when Hokkai jumped away.

Hokkai wiped the blood from his nose. "You will pay for that. Naoto!"

The rogue hunter swaggered into the room. "Yeah?"

"Watch my little kitten will you." Hokkai cut a wicked glance to Aidou. "You may even play with him if you want." He insinuated before departing.

Aidou growled gutturally at the ex-hunter. Over the course of three days, he'd been subjected to Naoto's cruelty in Hokkai's absence. The man enjoyed having the opportunity to abuse a noble. He bared his fangs in a blatant show of defiance.

* * *

Aidou's aura led him to a stately two-storey townhouse. Damn, how was he going to get in there? Silently he prowled the home, studying it for any openings. A smile traipsed his lips when he saw the tiny window leading to the basement.

* * *

Hokkai entered the room and stopped, watching as Aidou whimpered from Naoto's punishment. He frowned when he smelled Aidou's blood. "I would like it if you didn't tear him before I get started with him."

Naoto withdrew his fingers and stepped away, sending his master an apologetic look. He examined the blood coating his fingers. "But he's so appetizing."

Aidou felt Zero's side of their link throbbing at the back of his mind. Zero was here! _Please_ _hurry love_. He fought the urge to swallow when he saw the large dildo in Hokkai's hand.

Hokkai grinned sinisterly and climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Aidou's spread legs. "This will feel much better than Hokkai's fingers, I promise. Well it'll hurt like hell first, but you'll start liking it." He prepared Aidou sloppily, coating the sex toy, before lining it up with his entrance.

Aidou closed his eyes, preparing for the pain. Azure depths flew open and filled with tears when Hokkai shoved the object into his anus, tearing him. He couldn't hold it in. He screamed, tears pricking his eyes as white hot pain seared through his system.

* * *

Zero stopped when Aidou's blood tickled his nose. His eyes narrowed into slits. Fuck stealth, they were going to pay for hurting his Hana-chan.

* * *

Hokkai sighed. "You're giving me a headache." He reached over and injected Aidou with a drug.

Aidou felt the drug burn through his vessels as it settled in his system, siphoning his strength and dulling his senses.

Zero flung the basement door open and ran to where Aidou's aura burned the brightest.

Hokkai petted Aidou's cheek. "Do you hear that?" He whispered, enjoying the sight of Aidou's blood when he withdrew the dildo from his ass. "It sounds like your mate is coming for you."

Naoto faded silently into the shadow of the room.

The brunette quirked his lips into a vile grin. "How about we give him a show," he whispered huskily.

* * *

Zero kicked the door open, stopping short at the sight before him. Hokkai was on top of Aidou, thrusting roughly into him. His eyes shifted to Aidou, who lay there body limp, eyes glazed over, as he whimpered softly. An anger that left a burning conflagration in his soul spouted into him.** "GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" **He trained Bloody Rose on the vampire.

Hokkai complied, slithering down Aidou's body to give his cock a quick slurp. He turned to Zero, grinning. "Forgive me for my lack of manners, but I was having such fun with my new toy." He said, licking precum from his lips.

Zero pulled the safety heart clenching when a glance led him to the blood oozing from Aidou's abused entrance. Without another moment's hesitation he pulled the trigger, dodging Naoto's secret attack. He ducked low, burning hatred powering through him when he smelled Aidou's blood on the ex-Hunter. This time, Naoto was not going to get away. This time, he was going to make sure Naoto was nothing but a greasy smear on his fist when he finished with him.

He ducked low to avoid Naoto's leading punches, grimacing when the man touched him on the shoulder. Red-hot pain burned through his skin, setting his nerves afire. He shirked off the pain and avoided another assault before landing a right-hook. "You touched Hanabusa," he growled, eyes burning scarlet.

Naoto spun, stumbling forward. After recovering he turned, mocking smile showing blood coated teeth. "Of course I did, and I had fun doing it." A side-kick sent him sprawling into the hard wall.

Zero was on Naoto in seconds, using his claws to flay the ex-hunter's chest before lifting him of his floor. Smiling darkly, he crushed Naoto's windpipe. Naoto was dead before he hit the ground.

Hokkai jumped from his seat, growling at Zero. "Damn, and he was such a good dog."

Zero silently revoked the charm sizzling up his side and directed Bloody Rose at the nobleman.

Hokkai growled at Zero, gray eyes flashing red, and was on the silver-haired hunter in a blink. He wrapped his arms around Zero's shoulders. "Tonight, you die, worthless insect."

_POW!_ Zero pulled the trigger.

Hokkai looked down, feeling a burning pain stab into his side. He howled in agony and recoiled, looking down at the blood pouring from the hole in his side.

Zero grinned triumphantly.

With a hateful growl, Hokkai, moving in a blur, jumped through the window.

Zero ran to Aidou, frantically unclasping the shackles binding his wrists and ankles. He touched Aidou's face, looking into hollow eyes. "Oh baby, what-?" He lifted Aidou's head, unbuckling the back of the leather strap, and withdrew the ball gag, heart hurting when he saw the raw skin around the corners of his mouth. Fear crept into his veins when Aidou stared up at him with half-lidded eyes.

Reluctantly, he surveyed the damages. Bruises mottled his pale ivory skin, blood continued to seep from his bottom, and scratches that should have been healed still marked the skin of his inner thighs. Zero pressed a soft kiss to Aidou's cheek, trying to push past the white noise shrouding the blonde's side of the bond. He sucked up the tears that threatened to fall, knowing that he had to move fast before the authorities arrived.

He wrapped Aidou up in the sheet, carried him down the street, and to their car. After laying Aidou gingerly in the backseat he climbed into the driver's side and cranked the car. It was a long ride back to their little seaside town. Throughout the entire ride, Zero sought to hold himself together, fighting the urge to sink into the overpowering sorrow filling him.

He looked in the rearview mirror, worry claiming him. Aidou had not moved or uttered a single word the entire ride. He just lay there, staring up blankly at the ceiling. He prayed to whatever deity would listen for the drugs in Aidou's system to pass peacefully.

* * *

They made it home after midnight. Zero carried Aidou to their apartment, whispering repeated apologies with quivering lips. He laid Aidou on the bed and left to draw Aidou's bath.

Aidou's mind was in a mist. He was lost, numb to the world around him. He felt Zero's presence, but no matter how hard he reached fog continued to shroud him in its treacherous grip.

Zero returned and unwrapped the covers swathing Aidou, gathering his naked form into his arms. Swallowing a lump he eased Aidou into the steaming water. He bathed Aidou with care, anger and agony tearing him apart when the water ran red with dried blood. After the bath he toweled Aidou off, toting him to the bedroom where he laid him on the bed. "I'm so sorry." He whispered softly in his ear.

Surprise struck him when Aidou touched his cheek, eyes gaining some lucidity.

"Zero?" He asked before falling asleep.

Zero drew the covers to Aidou's chin, sat in the chair, and wept profusely.

* * *

Aidou slept for two days and nights during which Zero tended to him tirelessly, using cold rags to bring down his sporadic fevers.

He wakened, body no longer aching from any residual pain. The physical effects were gone but the psychological affects remained. He fought off the horrid images haunting his mind and searched for Zero.

Zero sat slumped in the chair asleep.

He threw back the covers, found a pair of pants, and departed for the adjoining bathroom.

Zero jerked awake, jumping to his feet when he saw the empty bed.

Aidou scrubbed his skin. Images of his abuse at Hokkai's hands plagued his mind. He remembered hard hands groping him, the scent of his own blood hanging in the air, the agony he suffered as Hokkai ripped his insides, and the overwhelming guilt as he experienced release because of his captor's ministrations. He began to rub harder, ignoring the jolts of pain as he scraped already raw skin. The humiliation that had washed over him as Hokkai allowed Naoto to watch as he violated pricked him. Helplessness overran him each time Hokkai drugged him to make him placid after he managed to injure him.

He touched his neck where the spiked collar had constricted his throat. He touched his mouth, were the ball gag had abraded the sensitive skin of its corners. Gingerly he touched his wrists then his ankles where the too tight handcuffs had bit into his skin with each movement. Perhaps what stuck in his mind the most were the degrading words and his traitorous actions to Hokkai's touches. He'd betrayed Zero.

Zero strode into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain.

Aidou jolted at Zero's unannounced intrusion. He didn't want Zero to look at him. He didn't want Zero to see the extent of the filth clinging to him. "Don't look at me!" He turned away, trying to hide himself from Zero's examination.

Zero hesitated, soul aching when he saw blood coloring the water. He glanced up seeing the spots Aidou had scrubbed until they bled. Swallowing his tears he spoke. "Hana, it's me, your beloved Zero-kun."

Aidou drew away, sinking to the floor of the tub, curling his arms around his knees.

Zero stepped into the bathtub, ignoring the water soaking his clothes and gathered Aidou into his arms. He rocked Aidou back and forth, crying along with him.

* * *

Zero entered the bedroom dressed in a sweater, jeans, and durable boots. He studied Aidou momentarily. "You're hungry."

Aidou shook his head. He was dirty and didn't deserve to feed from Zero, because he would only soil him.

Zero gave a huff of frustration. "You haven't fed the entire time you've been back." He sat opposite of Aidou, his heart constricting when Aidou tried to curl in upon himself and hid his face. Calming his shaking voice, he drew Aidou into a soothing embrace. He hated resorting to deception, but… He used a claw to slice a shallow wound on his neck.

Aidou stiffened. It smelled so delicious. He wanted it so bad, but he couldn't, not with what had happened.

"You need it," Zero purred into his ear.

Aidou timidly licked the ruby droplet trailing down Zero's pale neck, letting out a small whine when the wound closed. He was famished. He closed his scarlet stained eyes, trying to ignore the sweet sound of Zero's blood rushing through his veins.

"I need you to feed from me," he confessed. It was true; he wanted Aidou to feed from him, not only for his own health, but because of his own reasons as well.

Aidou looked up at his mate with surprise. Zero wanted him to feed from him? He succumbed to his mate's persuasions. He closed his eyes and, without a preliminary lick, sank his fangs into the supple flesh of Zero's neck. Glorious blood inundated his mouth, coating his tongue as he drank mouthfuls of the warm liquid. Undiluted love infused Zero's blood, sweetening its taste and shrouding his senses. After a few more slurps, he extracted his fangs, licking the wounds slowly until they closed.

He nuzzled Zero's neck. Did Zero want to feed from him? No he couldn't want that—Hokkai had drunk from. He didn't want his disgusting blood.

Zero patted Aidou gently. "Okay, I have to go." He stood and turned to go, but stopped when Aidou clutched his arm. "What is it?" Aidou hadn't spoken a word in three days, and it was starting to scare him.

Aidou swallowed nervously and offered his neck, relief swirling through him when scarlet leapt into his eyes.

Zero was at Aidou's throat before he knew it, licking his preferred feeding site. He sank his fangs into the column of Aidou's neck, drinking in greedy slurps. It had been so long since he'd last fed from Aidou. The urge to feast on Aidou's blood and reclaim his mate had roiled through him as soon as he saw him on that bed, but he fought it. Aidou was still fragile now.

He finished and dislodged his fangs, cleaning him dotingly. Standing, he took up his backpack with his gear in it. "I'll see you this evening."

Aidou nodded and snuggled into the covers, blushing when Zero tucked him in and kissed his cheek.

* * *

When he did rise from bed, he allowed his thoughts to wander. He was ready to go home, not because he was raped, but because Zero was changing. Zero had never brutally murdered anyone before. He usually shot their enemies or broke their bones. He had never flayed anyone's chest and then crushed their throat with his bare hands. Zero no longer hesitated to kill. It used to be that Zero killed only as a last resort never just because it was an option. He curled up on the windowsill. They needed to face their problem head-on, only then could they have a normal life together.

Zero found Aidou sitting on the windowsill, azure depths gazing out the window at the bustling street. "How are you feeling?" Sitting on the opposite side of the windowsill, he cuddled Aidou, almost laughing when the tiny blonde snorted. He knew he smelled like smoke and ash.

He nuzzled Zero's chest, making a small burrow for his face in the cradle of Zero's embrace. "I want to go home." He spoke, hiding his face in Zero's sweater.

The words shocked Zero, but after recovering a concoction of thoughts passed through his brain. Did Aidou want to go home because of what had happened? Did Aidou think that he was inadequate? "Hana, we can do this. I promise to take better care of you."

Aidou raised his big blue eyes.

_He's so cute, _Zero thought to himself.

"If you took any better care of me you would be a mother hen."

Zero glowered at his tiny lover. "Then why?"

"The truth?"

Zero nodded in confirmation.

Aidou rested his head on Zero's shoulder. "Zero, ever since we escaped China you've grown more violent when it comes to murdering my father's agents I—you used to hesitate, and now I-I'm afraid I'm losing you. And I promised Toga-san that I wouldn't allow that." He held Zero's gaze, eyes earnest and unguarded. "I just want _my_ Zero back."

Zero's brow furrowed. He hadn't known he was changing. "I'm sorry Hana. I hadn't realized- I just wanted to protect you. But I don't want to lose you either." Taking in a breath, he cupped Aidou's cheek with a hand. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, we need to confront our problem."

Zero bobbed his head. Returning home was a risky move, but Aidou had a point. "Then book a flight for the…" He scanned the calendar across the room. "… Twenty-fourth. September 24th. And call Kaname."

Aidou nodded. "Now please go shower, because you smell awful."

Zero chuckled and pressed a tender kiss to Aidou's mouth. "Alright, but only because you asked so nicely."

Aidou blushed. He watched with hungry eyes as Zero strode away, gaze glued to that divine ass. A blush colored his cheeks as he thought of Zero naked and standing amidst the steam, water from the shower beading down his skin. A sickening thought hit him. Would Zero want to make love to him again since he saw Hokkai…?

* * *

After showering and toweling off, he strode into the living room drying his damp hair with a towel. "Did you call?"

Aidou shook his head. "I thought that we should call Kaname first, but I was too embarrassed to do it. Would you?"

Zero rubbed his hair vehemently before throwing the towel aside, hair sticking up in odd directions. "Yeah." He sat down on the couch, almost blushing when the small vampire nestled next to him, making high-pitched humming noises as he sniffed him. He dialed the insanely extensive international number, sighing when he finally connected.

Kaname turned over on the chaise lounge, robe hanging off a shoulder, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Kaname."

The pureblood jerked aright. He hadn't heard that voice in over three years and it brought warmth to his soul. "Zero?" He caught the look Kain gave him at the mention of the familiar name. "Are you okay? Are you both okay? Is something wrong?" Kaname asked worriedly. Usually he would have been calmer, but the shock of hearing Zero's voice had left him yet to recover.

Zero rolled his eyes. Kaname was such a worrywart. "We're fine for the most part."

Kaname blinked inquiringly. "Then what is wrong?" He almost chuckled when Kain leaned over to listen.

"We've decided to come home."

The two vampires shared a relieved sigh. "When will you arrive?" He made sure to siphon the happiness from his tone, making sure his voice was expressionless.

"We'll leave on the 24th."

"I see."

"We'll call you when we depart."

"Please do."

"See you in a few weeks."

"Bye." He hanged up the phone and gave a genuine smile to the fiery vampire. Zero and Aidou were returning home. Yes!

Kain returned to his previous spot behind the easel, painting in the rosy color of Kaname's lips. "You've become quite chipper since you know Zero's returning home," he stated casually, voice remaining expressionless as he continued painting the finishing touches to the portrait.

Kaname tilted his head, studying Kain.

"You weren't actually supposed to fall asleep, Kaname-sama," he continued without looking up.

Kaname stretched resembling a cat after a short nap. "Mmm." With uncanny grace he crossed to Kain, looking over the taller vampire's shoulder at the finished portrait. "The best one yet."

"Thanks." He yawned and rolled his right shoulder which was stiff from overuse.

He stood at Kain's side. "How about we throw them a welcome home party." It was truly endearing how Kain continued to fuss over the painting despite it being impeccable. He never knew he looked so serene while he slept.

"I like it, but maybe we could throw one after they have had time to rest." He studied the portrait with a critical eye, making sure the colors and technique was spot on.

Kaname paused, taking time to keep his giddiness from clouding his reasoning. "I think that would be most prudent."

Kain yawned again and gave a grunt.

Kaname retrieved the paintbrush from the noble's hand and scrubbed the yellow paint from his tanned neck and cheek with a nearby hand towel. "Get some sleep."

Kain blinked drowsily, trying to keep his heavy eyelids open. "What about you?"

"I am going to go eat a large bowl of chocolate chunk ice cream." So what? He couldn't help that he thought ice cream was the single best dessert ever created.

"Do you want me to make you a sundae?"

Kaname rested a hand on Kain's shoulder. The pyrokinetic vampire did make the best sundaes. He reached around Kain's waist and untied the apron blotched with multiple colors, folding it neatly. He handed it to a servant that seemed to appear out of thin air. "You painted four portraits today because of me. Just rest."

* * *

Zero stuffed their suitcase into the overhead compartment above their seat and sat down. "Sorry about earlier today. It was wrong."

Aidou frowned at him. "You hid Hemingway and Madam Curie." Hemingway was Aidou's owl clock and Marie his stuffed plush owl.

"They creep me out."

Aidou slid the slot covering the window up and folded his arms. "They have sentimental value and they are a symbol of wisdom."

"That still doesn't make them any less creepy," he deadpanned. Man he hoped he didn't get stuck with a fussy baby sitting behind him.

Aidou rolled his eyes in vexation. "And there's that little comment you made about me after the car broke down this morning."

Zero gave an uneasy grin when Aidou scowled at him. "I'm a jackass I know."

Aidou leaned back in the chair, accustomed to flying coach. "True but you're my jackass and I love you anyway." He patted Zero's hand. "And if you're good, when we get home we could…" He whispered in Zero's ear, smirking when Zero colored lightly.

"I would _really_ like that."

* * *

Kaname waited patiently near the back of the terminal, nerves aflutter. He and Kain had gone shopping before they arrived at the international airport. He purchased a recipe book written by a pantheon of the world's culinary masters, which he currently held close to his chest. He smiled appreciative at Kain when he placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to relax.

Kain held a basket full of the latest pocky flavors in his hands.

"They should be here by now." Kaname stated anxiously.

Kain nodded. He knew Aidou and Zero would need time to relax when they returned. "Perhaps Kaname-sama we should allow them time alone when they arrive."

Kaname almost scowled at the flame-haired vampire. He did not want to give Zero and Aidou time alone, but they had endured a harrowing experience. "I wonder how much they have changed." He wondered aloud.

The doors opened and a stream of people emerged, instantly greeted with hugs from relatives. However, Zero and Aidou were not among the crowd.

Kaname perked up when he heard Aidou's voice. "I hear them." He started off towards the door, wanting to be closer so they would see them. The door opened again and he found himself questioning the identity of the long-haired rocker next to Aidou, but instantly knew who it was when amethyst eyes pierced his.

Joy leapt into Aidou's eyes at the sight of his cousin. He scampered to them, giving the pureblood a polite bow and greeting before latching onto his cousin. "Oh I missed you Akatsuki." He nuzzled his cousin's chest, breathing in his scent.

Kaname watched the heartwarming scene before turning to Zero. "Zero," he greeted casually.

Zero burrowed his fingers through his hair. "Kaname."

"It's been a while. You look… well." He detected the rigidity of Zero's posture and the weathered expression buried in the hunter's beautiful eyes. Zero looked… exhausted. He looked to Aidou who even though he was currently grinning, had the same air about him.

"Oh! Pooooccccky!" He snatched the box from his cousin's hands, eyes gleaming with greed. "Arigatou Akatusuki! You're the best cousin in history!" It had been over two years since he'd had decent pocky. He took a second to examine the pocky boxes. "And they're new flavors." He cradled the basket to his chest. "I missed you pocky."

Zero sighed at his mate's antics, looking at the pureblood curiously when he practically shoved the book in his hands. He opened the book, noticing the number of notable chefs within its contents. "Thanks."

Kaname nodded. "You are welcome."

After their greetings concluded and they found their luggage, the four of them climbed into Kaname's limousine.

* * *

"So, how are you two _really_ doing?" Kain asked, observant eyes noticing the solid grip the couple had on each other's hand. It was as if they were afraid of something not yet identified.

Zero shifted uneasily. "Um… we're a little worse for wear, but we're okay."

"Was it hard?" Kain asked, wanting a more detailed answer.

"Of course it was hard," Aidou answered, "but we learned that enduring adversity was much easier when we strengthened our bond and worked together."

Kaname and Kain shared a side-glance. It seemed that being a fugitive had forced Aidou to mature.

The conversation to the train station mostly consisted of the couple relating their experiences while they were fugitives. Kaname and Kain listened with undivided attention often asking questions, especially when Aidou told them about how Zero sealed his bullet wound shut with the smoking muzzle of Bloody Rose because there was no time for Aidou to stitch it. Once they'd boarded the train and settled into their first class room the quartet continued their conversation.

Aidou munched his pocky (he'd already started his second box), a cheerful expression etching his features.

"So do you have any suggestions about the situation now that we're back?"

Instant tension infused the air. Aidou stopped eating and made a weird sound.

Kaname waved it away. "We'll discuss that later. Now, we want you two to relax and get accustomed to being home."

Aidou sent the pureblood an appreciative smile.

* * *

Zero awakened in the middle of the day. Alarm pierced his sleep-fuddled brain when he noticed Aidou's absence. He turned and looked at the pillow, noticing the lack of a note. He was on his feet in seconds, dashing into the bathroom to check for his MIA lover. "Hana?" He couldn't sense him. He couldn't sense Aidou's aura. No. They had taken him. Hana was gone. He brushed Aidou's consciousness, feeling his mate's obvious distress. He bolted from the room, allowing their bond to guide him.

"Noooo!" Aidou wailed as he looked at Tiffany Two. "You wrecked Tiffany!"

Kain blushed sheepishly. "Totaled her actually, but I bought you a new Audi. Tiffany Two has the same features of the first one."

Aidou glowered peevishly at his cousin. "It doesn't matter. Tiffany One had sentimental value. Zero and I made love in the front seat of that car."

Kain blanched. "I did not need to know that."

"Hana!"

They both started when Zero burst into the garage, eyes wild.

Zero calmed when he saw that Aidou was unharmed, finally noticing his surroundings. Fuck, did he look like an idiot. "Um..."

Aidou went to his lover, smiling softly at him.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot that we weren't fugitives anymore."

Aidou caressed his cheek, the small gesture comforting Zero. "It's okay; I actually checked the windows to make sure they weren't easily accessible when locked until I realized where we are." He paused to contemplate an issue. "Oh." Both chuckled at their obvious thoughtlessness. He pulled off the bracelet, smiling when Zero's aura flushed though his senses.

They shared a quick kiss.

Aidou traced the barely noticeable scar of an old bullet wound on Zero's shoulder. The scar was from their time in Greece. The skirmish had been a close call and left Zero with silver poisoning. They'd had to hide in a concealed grotto for three days.

Zero yawned. "I'm going back to bed." He pecked Aidou's lips again before departing the garage.

Aidou turned to his cousin, who had an inquiring expression shining in his copper eyes. "Most of the time we would keep watch while the other slept. The days that we didn't keep watch the person that left the room would write a note to inform the other of our whereabouts. If there was not a note then we were either in the bathroom or captured." He leaned down to look inside the car.

Kain stared at him contemplatively. "I see." Zero and Aidou had been through hell just to remain together. They both had the courage to stand together despite what vampire society considered taboo. His eyes hardened. If all went accordingly, his cousin and Zero would remain together.

* * *

Aidou stood over Zero, scissors in hand. "You ready?" He was finally getting rid of all that stupid hair that often hid Zero's eyes or neck from his view.

Zero nodded, a little nervous about letting Aidou cut his hair. "Yeah, just don't fuck up my hair."

Aidou rolled his eyes. "I won't. And if I do it'll grow back anyway."

Zero glowered at him through the mirror. "If you do, the only satisfaction you'll get is from your hand."

Aidou clicked his tongue. "Yeah right. You can't resist me, you said so yourself."

Zero mock frowned at Aidou. "Just do it."

Aidou went to work, cutting and shaping his mate's hair into its original style. An hour later found him combing his fingers through Zero's silver blow-dried locks. He leaned over, kissing Zero's cheek. "Hello stranger." He smiled cheerily at his mate.

Zero turned tracing Aidou's smile with his forefinger. "I missed this smile."

Aidou's cheeks colored scarlet. "Now come on, we have to get ready. Kaname-sama says that we have to be downstairs at ten."

Aidou opened the door to the lounge room.

"WELCOME HOME ZERO AND HANABUSA!" Everyone shouted in unison.

The duo smiled happily, glad to see all of the familiar faces they'd yearned to look upon for over three years. The group tossed confetti into the air when they ventured further into the lounge room. The couple was greeted with bracing hugs, other gestures of affection, even tears of joy.

Zero gave his mate a loving gaze, heart melting when Aidou beamed at him. He smiled to himself when his sensei (who was still inches taller than him) drew him into a crushing embrace. They were finally home.

* * *

**Yosh! Another chapter down. I hope you all enjoy this and if you do please Read & Review. Not too many chapters left my loverly readers.**

**To all of my readers I want to extend a *grabs megaphone* THANK YOU! Sends bags of Reese's Pieces to everyone.**

**Preview:**

**Kaname held his hand out to Kain who reached in his breast pocket and produced a scroll of parchment paper.**

"**A contract Kuran-sama? Surely you do not think that I will go back on my word," Kenzo said indignantly.**

**Kaname unrolled the contract, expression business-like. "Your character is not in question Aidou-san, but as with all business transactions, a contract is needed just in case one of the participating parties decides to stray from any of the terms." He handed Kenzo a sharp quill. "Your signature in blood."**

**Kenzo took the quill, pricking his forefinger, and signed his name before the wound healed. Aidou mimicked his father's motions, signing his name on the opposite line. Kain and Chisaki signed as witnesses. **

**Kaname stabbed his finger with the quill, drawing his seal upon the bottom of the paper. He rolled up the parchment paper after making sure the blood had dried. With a nod he stood. "Well we should be going."**

**Next Chapter: Familiar Games**

**Adios ^.^**


	32. Familiar Games

**Heyo! Hello me luverlies! Here's another chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fabulous Vampire Knight (;_;), if I did Aidou and Zero would be super smexy lovers.**

**Warning: The usual.

* * *

**

**Familiar Games**

Aidou arched into Zero's touch, a shuddering moan escaping him. "Zero, slow down love we're safe here.

Zero stopped and sat back on his haunches. He just _looked_ at Aidou. For the first time in years he had the chance to gaze at Aidou without the fear of someone attacking lingering in the back of his mind. So he took the chance to drink in every impeccable inch of Aidou's flawless form.

Lavender eyes glided from silky golden hair, a devastatingly beautiful face, a pale downy neck, the smooth planes of his chest, the corded muscles in his toned belly, engorged cock, milky thighs, and down to his feet. His breath hitched in his throat. "Wow. Hana…"

Aidou blushed, looking down shyly. He reached for his mate, smiling into the vehement kiss Zero laid on his lips.

Zero took his time worshipping every inch of Aidou's responsive body. He reacquainted himself with Aidou's erogenous zones, torturing each spot with single-minded devotion.

Aidou moaned, mewled, and keened, writhing beneath his mate's attentions. "Zero," he breathed, groaning when Zero bit down on his pebbled nipple.

Aidou's moans were like candy to Zero's ears, fanning the smoldering flame in his loins. He left Aidou's rosy nipples, kissed his way down his belly, and laved his belly button. He stopped to suck at Aidou's right hip bone.

Aidou's eyes rolled. "Mmm." His heart skyrocketed when Zero grasped his cock and stroked. "Zero don't tease," he whined, breaths coming in heaving gasps.

Zero had barely begun to suck on the tip of Aidou's cock when the little vampire stiffened.

Aidou's eyes widened. His orgasm hit him by surprise. There was no warning, he just came… _hard. _He screamed hoarsely Technicolor bouncing behind his eyes as he plummeted into a shuddering bliss.

Zero tilted his head, dodging the jets of milky fluid so it didn't land on his face. With loving eyes he watched Aidou ride out his orgasm, enjoying the delicious bliss humming through their bond.

When Aidou returned to Earth, Zero was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry love, it's just… It's been so long since we had so much foreplay."

Zero chuckled before swallowing Aidou and sucking his cock to life. He prepped Aidou thoroughly, deciding to enter him when his need almost became too great. He made tortuously slow love to Aidou, rolling his hips forward instead of thrusting like a madman. Despite Aidou's pleas and his own overwhelming need he continued the languid pace, reveling in his mate's drawn out moans. He brought them to a euphoric release that left them both uttering choking screams of bliss.

They lay cuddled together, basking in the afterglow.

Aidou closed his eyes, drinking in Zero's scent. He felt safe, like they were in their own private little world where no one could harm them. All of their problems were gone and it was okay for them to be together. He sighed, gazing up at his beautiful mate. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Zero kissed Aidou's forehead, caressing his jaw with his forefinger. He didn't know what path lay ahead of them, but he knew it would complicate things. The one thing that he was certain of was that he would stay by his little Hana no matter what. "So do I, but no matter what happens, Hana, I'll stand by you."

Aidou grinned and licked Zero's neck. "Good to know." He flipped them, so Zero lay beneath him and straddled his hips. Leaning down, he pressed a hungry kiss to Zero's full lips, sparring with his tongue for dominance.

Zero smiled into the kiss. He did not feel like being an uke tonight. They wrestled for dominance, stopping when Zero pinned the small vampire to the mattress.

Aidou smiled up at him and slid his tongue over his lips naughtily; while a hand reached down to stroke Zero's cock.

Zero gasped and smirked. "Naughty boy."

They made love far into the daylight hours.

Aidou wakened when someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" He stretched, snuggling into the man spooning him.

"Aidou-sama, sorry to disturb you but Kuran-sama wishes to see you."

Aidou yawned largely. "Oh, okay… We'll be down in thirty minutes." He looked back when he felt Zero shift

"Of course, sir."

He turned over nestling close to the man splayed on his back. Grinning mischievously he crawled atop Zero.

Zero awakened to a pleasant sensation of Aidou sucking the blood from his bottom lip.

Aidou drew away, smiling down lovingly. "Good evening my love."

Zero smiled softly, grabbing Aidou's ass. "Good evening."

They shared a swift peck, cuddling for a few moments before climbing out of bed. They showered and joined Kaname downstairs for dinner after which they moved to the sitting room to discuss the impending situation.

* * *

Kaname crossed his legs,leisurely sipping his tea.

"So…" Zero started.

"The situation is precarious and requires finesse," Kaname said, "however we have formed a solution. Hanabusa you have to give your father an heir."

Zero glowered at the pureblood. "We've been through this already," he said tersely.

Kaname and Kain shared a glance. "Yes we have, but that is the only way your father will cease his actions."

Aidou shook his head. "But I don't want to marry anyone!" He protested.

"We know Hanabusa," Kain soothed, "but there is a way to get around that."

Kaname nodded in agreement with Kain's statement. "A baron is not equal to an Earl is he?" He continued with the other two vampires shook their head. "And not every noble is equal."

Aidou blinked and azure eyes glittered craftily. "So, all we need to do is find a noble clan low enough on the rung, but not too low, that is willing."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you said that no self-respecting noble woman would lay with him without marriage."

Kaname took another sip of his tea, smiling over the rim. "We did, but we mean those that had a prominent place."

Zero shook his head trying to wrap his head around the course of the conversation. "What?"

"A lesser nobleman with a daughter would trip over themselves if a high ranking noble requested their daughter produce an heir."

Zero didn't see the logic of the situation. Why would a lesser noble reproduce with Aidou without marriage? "But why? Marriage is binding."

Aidou nodded. "Of course it is, but we will make them an offer they can't refuse." He answered slyly.

Kaname nodded. "Aidou-kun is correct." He really wasn't going through all of this for Aidou. Everything he did was for Zero. He wanted him to be happy. He thought about terminating Aidou to get rid of the competition, but that would destroy Zero. And he could not bear to think to do something that would hurt Zero.

Zero rolled his eyes. "What is this? The mafia?" He asked sarcastically.

Kaname only grinned. "As it has been said, we make them an offer that they would be foolish to refuse."

Zero shook his head. "But what if they do refuse and try to slander the Aidou name?"

Kain shook his head. Zero sure had a lot of questions. "They won't."

Zero folded his arms stubbornly, unconvinced. "But aren't most nobles backstabbing weasels? Why wouldn't they try?"

Aidou patted his hand. "They wouldn't love. It would be stupid of them." He knew the answer. They would kill them. His father would have them slaughtered before he allowed them to defame their family name.

"Zero you do understand what Aidou will have to do don't you?" Kaname asked bluntly.

A penetrating silence fell over them.

Zero swallowed. Yes he understood, but he didn't want to say it. It hurt too damn much. "Yeah," he responded hoarsely.

Aidou clenched his fist. It wasn't fair. Why did he and Zero have to compromise with society? They loved each other, why couldn't they be alone?

"I'm sorry to bring up such a sensitive subject but I must know if you both fully understand what will happen."

Zero bobbed his head slowly, feeling his heart crack. It hurt; it felt like acid to his heart. He knew what was to happen and it burned down to his very soul. "We know," he responded, sifting the venom from his tone.

Kaname's perceptive auburn eyes darted between them, noting the obvious grief frolicking across Aidou's features. He felt sympathy towards the small vampire. "I know this will be difficult for you, but just remember the result. Now, I'll have Takuma find a few suitable candidates and once he's done we'll arrange a meeting with them."

Zero grit his teeth at Kaname's words. He hated this kind of shit. Society said that he wasn't good enough because of his rank and he had to allow Aidou to reproduce with some faceless woman so they could be together. And what about the baby?

"Now all we have to do is present this proposition to ojisan," Kain stated thoughtfully. How would Kenzo react? "Hopefully he'll agree to it."

Aidou's eyes glittered sinisterly. "Don't worry, he'll have no choice but to agree."

One of Kaname's slender brown eyebrows rose as he wondered what it was that Aidou had against Lord Aidou. "I'll accompany you there just in case he feels inclined to disagree." His eyes fell upon Zero. "Zero, perhaps you should stay here."

Aidou nodded. "I agree, we don't want to give otousan a chance to kill you," he said as a joke.

Zero gave a half-chuckle.

"However, I will assign Seiren to stay behind as your personal bodyguard."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He wanted to be at Aidou's side, but he was starting to learn the ropes of vampire society. If he accompanied Aidou and the others to the meeting with his father a member of the Aidou clan could murder him right under Kaname's nose. What would happen to his little Hanabusa if he died? He also did not raise sand because the tension was palpable and now was not the time to make a fuss.

"So what of the child?"

Zero grew defensive. "We'll discuss that between ourselves," he stated before Aidou could open his mouth.

Kaname, taking the hint, moved on to another subject. Perhaps that question was a little too personal. "Follow me." He stood, guiding the group outside to a garden path that led in a western direction.

Despite it being autumn the gardens were still beautiful. The kaleidoscope of shades of orange from the trees accentuated the bright colors of the blooming perennial flowers.

"I know you two want your privacy. So I decided to open my guest house to you."

They walked down the concrete path and stopped at the guest house.

Zero looked up at the large one-storey home. Guest house? A guest house was a small house where hosts sent people so they wouldn't get in their hair. This home was bigger than their townhouse in the city.

Kaname took them on the tour of the house. The stylish home had three spacious bedrooms, two bathrooms (one in the large master bedroom), a sitting room, a large smartly decorated kitchen, and a deck. When he finished the tour he handed them the keys. "Please enjoy yourselves. The refrigerator and cupboards are fully stocked, hopefully with foods to your taste. "

Aidou gave a celebratory whoop. They finally had their privacy. Now he could ogle Zero as he walked around without a shirt on again.

Kaname gave a tiny smile. "I'll have some servants bring your things over. Now, make yourselves at home." With those courteous words, he and Kain exited the house with a wave.

* * *

Zero sat on the couch, running a hand through his silver hair. Why did everything he loved have to be so hard to keep? Was it against some sort of universal law for him to be happy? What did he ever do to the cosmic deities for them to hate him so much?

Aidou, sensing his mate's distress, sat next to him. "Love?" He hated when Zero was down, because it always made him feel like the perpetrator in a crime. He just… He wished he could take all of this heartache away so Zero would be happy.

Zero buried his face in his hands.

Aidou worked his bottom lip. "Zero baby…" He fidgeted and started petting his silver locks. "I want to say it'll be okay but that just sounds like a lie." He said more to himself, before nuzzling Zero's hair. "Please don't be so down." He licked the shell of Zero's ear, nibbling the lobe. "Do you want me to make it better?"

Zero growled at him. "No Hanabusa. What's wrong with you?" He inquired giving him an irritated glance before scooting away.

Aidou sighed. "What? Is it wrong for me to be horny?"

"At this very moment? Yes. Hana, we need to talk about this instead of fuck like rabbits."

Aidou gave a weary sigh. "But I don't want to talk about it," he said stubbornly.

Zero fixed a stern glare on him.

He sighed in defeat. "Can we at least talk about it over hot cocoa?"

Zero smiled at him. "With our without marshmallows?"

"With!" He chirped the cutest smile on his face.

Zero chuckled, heart melting. Was it really wise to give Aidou caffeine? He strode into the kitchen, searching through the cabinets until he found the cocoa powder and a pot.

Later he and Aidou sat in the breakfast nook, drinking hot cocoa and eating toast spread with marmalade. "Okay let's talk." Aidou said, taking a sip of the hot chocolaty beverage. "Are you okay with this?"

"Hell no I'm not okay with it. I'm not okay with you having to find some vampire broad to reproduce with just so your father can have his precious heir."

Aidou smiled at Zero's blatant disfavor of the situation. "It's well…" Not knowing what to say, Aidou decided to just continue eating his marmalade toast.

Zero sighed heavily. "What about when she gets pregnant? Are you going to be there for her?"

Aidou laced his fingers around the coffee mug. "Well it will be my child so it will be my obligation to be there for her during the gestational period."

Zero stared down into the cup of steaming liquid. What if? What if Aidou grew an attachment for the woman because she had his child and left him? His shoulders sagged. "What if-?"

Aidou touched Zero's hand. "Don't worry Zero, our relationship will endure this because I will never leave you," he responded sincerely, broadcasting his emotions through their bond.

Zero nodded. God he was such a freaking wimp. He should be the one assuring Aidou, not the other way around.

"And do you now the other reason why our relationship will endure?"

Zero looked up, noting the playful glint in his blue eyes. "Why?"

Aidou leaned over. "Because I love you bunches!" He leaned over to kiss Zero's mouth, smiling devotedly at his mate.

They discussed the situation a while longer before their libido's got the best of them.

Aidou snuggled close to his mate, licking the blood from his neck, and purred when Zero' kissed his sweat-dampened forehead. "Well, I am no longer horny," he blurted.

Zero smiled at the elfin vampire's candor.

After languishing in each other's arms a few more moments they climbed out of bed to go bathe. They found that the walk-in shower could easily fit two people.

Zero, still wringing wet, stood in the bathroom trying to find the shampoo. His brow knitted when he found the shampoo. What the hell? It was the type that he used at home.

Aidou peeked around the shower door. "Zero?"

He closed the cabinet door and reentered the shower enjoying the immaculate sight of Aidou's naked body. He squirted the expensive shampoo into his hand, worked it between his palms and, began lathering it into Aidou's wet hair. He smiled when Aidou purred softly, shoulders going lax, and began humming a slow tune. After thoroughly washing his mate's hair and getting his washed in return the two lovebirds finished showering and exited.

They toweled off, found the linen closet, and changed the bed sheets.

* * *

Zero sat on the bed in nothing but his underwear (he hadn't even heard the servant enter the house), cleaning Bloody Rose while Aidou lounged next to him rainbow headphones on, a hand on Zero's thigh. Zero's mind whirled his brain sifting through every single way the child would affect their lives. He did not want the kid raised as a power hungry leech like those vultures in the vampire council and he did NOT want him or her being raised by Lord Aidou. He patted Aidou's hand, getting his attention.

Aidou turned off the music player and pulled his headphones down, causing them to wrap around his neck like a collar. "What is it love?"

Zero bit his lip in consideration. "I – I think we should raise your kid."

Aidou sat up, eyes large. "Are you sure?"

Zero nodded firmly. "Yes."

Aidou flinched at the idea of them raising a child. "B-but neither of us knows how to raise a child Zero." He spiraled into a rant about how they didn't know how to change diapers, feed a baby, burp a baby, or to ensure the child's welfare.

When he finished Zero put a hand on his shoulder. "That's what books are for. We'll research childcare from infancy and if we need more help we'll just ask." He said voice calm so he could pacify his raving lover.

Aidou couldn't wrap his head around raising a child. "B-but," he sputtered.

"Do you want your father to raise your _son_?"

Aidou gasped, mind racing with the horrid things his father would exact upon his son. "No." After a lengthy silence he spoke. "But he should see his mother if she wants to be in his life."

Zero nodded. "Yeah."

They formulated a plan for the child to visit its other relatives. For two weeks out of every four months he would visit his mother and paternal grandparents (with supervision at Aidou's parents) and spend all holidays with him and Zero. They continued discussing their potential son and in the end Aidou exhaled heavily. "Zero, we're not ready for a child," he stated solemnly.

Zero nodded, face somber. "We'll have to be."

* * *

The next day at dusk, Aidou hugged and kissed Zero, before hopping into the town car.

Zero watched the car until it diminished into a speck before looking back at Seiren. "Look I don't like this any more than you do so let's just deal with it."

Aidou swallowed when he closed the limousine door. Zero's words came to him: '_Stay calm, don't back down from him.' _He grew quiet, trying to keep from fidgeting but failing all the same. He wished Zero was with him.

Aidou, Chisaki, Kain, Kaname, and Kenzo, sat in the private room in, the three younger vampires on the couch while the two older one sat in the facing chairs. A fire roared in the background, providing warmth to the room.

Kenzo's cold eyes fell upon his son, angry that the Level D was still alive, but knowing better than to send an agent to Kuran estate. "So what is it that you want to discuss my son?"

Aidou took a long sip of his tea, making sure his voice did not waver. "I want to talk about my relationship with my mate."

A flash of anger passed through his ice blue eyes. "What about that _thing_?"

The tiny muscles around his eyes constricted. "I-I," he cursed himself silently for stuttering, "want you to leave us alone."

Kenzo sneered. "Why would I do that?" He crossed his legs, relaxing into the chair. Aidou _would_ bend to his will. "You cannot produce an heir with him"

Aidou checked the scowl forming on his face. He would not allow his father to manipulate his emotions. "I am willing to give you an heir, but only if you agree to leave us alone."

"No," he answered venomously.

Chisaki rested a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Just hear him out my husband."

Kenzo rolled his eyes, motioning for him to continue.

"I love my Zero, but well we're both boys and I know you want an heir to carry on our family name."

Kenzo nodded. "Yes but _he_ cannot give you children."

"Well," Kaname interjected, "we have come up with proposition."

After disclosing their solution they looked at Kenzo.

He chuckled. "With all due respect Kuran-sama I do not think that is a proposition that I am willing to agree upon."

Aidou's eyes gleamed sinisterly. "I think you will."

Kenzo let out a derisive laugh at his son's statement. "And what makes you think that when I just clearly stated that I would not?"

A cold, calculating grin that Kaname did not think the small noble capable of passed over his lips. He turned his attention to Chisaki.

"Okaasan do you want to hear about the nature of the private discussions father used to have with me in his sanctuary?"

A spasm of an unreadable emotion passed Kenzo's features. That sneaky little bastard. "Excuse us."

Hanabusa stood and followed his father down a long corridor and onto one of their many decks. He watched his father, noting the tension in his shoulders and the storm rushing through his aura. So he was not surprised when the man whirled on him, blue eyes blazing.

"How dare you threaten me?" He snarled, nostrils flaring.

Aidou only smiled, which proved to annoy his father further. "Why not?" He planted his resolve, features turning serious. "You tried to kill my mate for three years. Why shouldn't I threaten you?"

Kenzo licked his lips. "You will leave that worthless worm alone and you will come home, produce an heir, and resume your role," he demanded, broadcasting his displeasure.

Aidou grit his teeth against his father's looming aura and met his gaze unwavering. "I will not! I am not that child that cowered while you beat him or the scared boy that allowed you to rape him because he was afraid you would hurt him even more if he refused you." He poked the older vampire's chest hard enough to bruise. "Because my mate overturned every fucking lie you told me and exposed you for the repulsive monster you truly are. So yeah father, I dare to threaten you."

Kenzo growled at the upstart in front of him. "So what? I'm supposed to give into your demands?"

Another sinister smile spread across Hanabusa's lips. "Do you remember that time mother slew those common vampires because they slighted Ami?" He gazed at his father directly in the eye as he spoke, voice low and menacing. "She is the stronger of you two isn't she?" An insidious smirk curled across his lips, causing him to look evil. "And you said yourself that she is like a mother bear striking out at anyone that hurts her children. It kind of makes you wonder what she would do if she found out her loving husband raped her darling son on a regular basis."

Kenzo's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare," he growled.

Aidou stood level with his father, face inches from his. "Try me."

Kenzo gazed at the young vampire standing defiantly before him and he realized that this was an entirely different person than the boy from a decade ago. He walked through the door, down the hall, and entered the private room, taking a seat next to his wife. Giving a defeated sigh, he spoke reluctantly, "I agree."

"Great, "Kaname said apathetically. Kaname held his hand out to Kain who reached in his breast pocket and produced a scroll of parchment paper.

"A contract Kuran-sama? Surely you do not think that I will go back on my word," Kenzo said indignantly.

Kaname unrolled the contract, expression business-like. "Your character is not in question Aidou-san, but as with all business transactions, a contract is needed just in case one of the participating parties decides to stray from any of the terms." He handed Kenzo a sharp quill. "Your signature in blood."

Kenzo took the quill, pricking his forefinger, and signed his name before the wound healed. Aidou mimicked his father's motions, signing his name on the opposite line. Kain and Chisaki signed as witnesses.

Kaname stabbed his finger with the quill, drawing his seal upon the bottom of the paper. He rolled up the parchment paper after making sure the blood had dried. With a nod he stood. "Well we should be going."

When they were outside and Aidou and Kain had climbed into the car, with Chisaki gushing over her baby boy, Kaname stood to speak to Lord Aidou. "I hope the contract is not breached, because I would sure dislike having to return here under unfavorable conditions," he answered. He knew the elder Aidou detected the veiled threat in his words. "Yes Kaname-sama. Have a good trip Kaname-sama."

"So you're okay with me and Zero?"

Chisaki smiled sweetly at him. "Of course. I am young and hip; your father is the square."

Aidou smiled brightly at his mother. "I love you kaasan!" He hugged his mother, squeezing her tightly, and shut the door. He let out a relieved breath. Finally it was over.

* * *

Zero hugged Aidou when the smaller vampire entered the house, a harried expression on his face. "How did it go?"

Aidou nestled his nose in the cradle of Zero's neck. "He agreed." He rooted around Zero's creamy neck, following the intersection of veins for his preferred location.

"Just like that?"

He nodded breath hot against Zero's neck. "It took a little persuasion but yes, just like that." He licked the exposed skin, enjoying the taste of salt, before clamping down, breaking skin. He drank in heaving draughts, needing the comfort of Zero's ruby elixir rather than the sustenance.

After both finished feeding Aidou drew away and looked up at his mate. "Zero would you play me something on the piano?"

Zero bobbed his head and escorted him down the hall to the sitting room. He sat Aidou down on the couch and strode to the grand piano sitting on the far side of the room.

Aidou lay on the couch and closed his eyes, allowing the beauteous melodies Zero coaxed from the piano to spirit him away.

* * *

Soon the day that Aidou feared arrived. Takuma, through extensive probing found a suitable candidate for the proposition. Her name was Kyoki Kimura of the Kimura clan. The Kimuras were lesser nobles. The clan was low on the pecking order which meant they were probably power mad and would do anything, including use their daughter as an incubator.

Aidou looked at the picture of the youngest Kimura daughter. She possessed blonde hair and green eyes. She was perfect, because there was a big chance that his son would have blonde hair and blue eyes like him. He exhaled deeply. He was going to have to sleep with this girl in the near future. Ugh. She would be the mother of his child.

He threw the photograph aside and rose to go find Zero.

Zero stared at the rough sketch of his dream, a restaurant of his own. An artistic friend of his had been nice enough to draw up the building four year ago, but now… Now it seemed impossible. His dream was to save the money so he could open a restaurant. Its name would have been The Melting Pot, because dishes from many different cuisines were to be served there. Among those would have been Japanese, Chinese, Indian, Italian, French, Mediterranean, and Spanish.

He'd had it all planned out, the opening and closing times, the fact that it could serve both vampires and humans, the types of alcoholic beverages that would be on the menu. He smiled sadly. His dream would not see fruition, not anymore.

Aidou sat next to him on the porch, shivering slightly. He looked at his mate. "What's wrong love?"

Zero looked at the sketching. "I'm just saying goodbye to a dream."

Aidou frowned at him. "Zero when this over, I want to build your restaraunt."

Zero smiled at the beautiful face of his lover. "Yeah right. We'll have a kid by then and I won't have the money.

Aidou shook his head, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You will have a restaurant called The Melting Pot because everyone should taste your food."

Zero smiled lovingly at Aidou, falling into those azure blue eyes. No matter their hardships, Aidou was always in his corner. "How did I ever get so lucky to have a person like you in my life?"

Aidou beamed at him and rested his chin on his Zero's shoulder. "I'm the lucky one."

They shared a quick kiss before deciding to take midnight stroll around the gardens.

* * *

Kenzo, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki stepped out of the car, greeted cordially by the butler.

Aidou wrinkled his nose. This "manor" was so small. It could actually fit inside Aidou manor. He frowned deeply. Damn he did NOT want to do this. He followed the butler down a hall into a sitting room.

The usual pleasantries were exchanged and they sat down to have a cup of tea to discuss their matter.

"So what is this urgent matter that brings you three honorable vampires to our humble home?"

Aidou almost rolled his eyes at the sacrosanct drivel.

"Well, my only son refuses to be tied down by marriage and I want an heir from him in order for my line to continue. Thus you see my quandary."

Yoji and Misato shared a disconcerted glance. "So what do we have to do with this?"

Kenzo smiled pleasantly. Obviously the male Kimura was not up to date on proper etiquette. "You have what we need as a solution."

Yoji raised an eyebrow, catching Kenzo's line of thinking. "Are you asking for one of my daughters to breed with your son? Without marriage?"

"Yes," Aidou answered simply. He did not enjoy playing these stupid games where terms were sugarcoated until your enemy had you by the balls.

Kenzo sighed inwardly. "What my dear son is trying to say is that like we said before we want one of your daughters to have an heir with my son."

"So you want one of my daughters to be an incubator for your son's offspring because he doesn't want to marry?" He chuckled scornfully. "And what is in it for our clan if not marriage?"

Kenzo checked his temper. He would not take this treatment from insects. "You will gain a higher place in the pecking order and you will be given a high position in my family's company."

Misato frowned. "That's it?"

Kenzo almost sniffed. "I will make sure that the position is handed down through your family through the generations."

Misato stared at him suspiciously. "Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you the reason." Kenzo was starting to get upset.

Misato scoffed. "Yes I remember, your son's explanation seems to be of dubious nature," Yoji answered scathingly.

Hanabusa's eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you questioning the honesty of our words?" He asked after composing himself.

Yoji's face remained calm. "Is it wrong for me to think about the welfare of my family in such circumstances?"

Lord Aidou smirked, detecting the belying fear in the man's eyes. "If family is important to you then perhaps you should consider your steps closely and remember your place in the world," he stated calmly.

Yoji squinted at him. "What are you implying?"

Kenzo continued apathetically. "We are offering you power and an improved prominence for a single favor. I wonder what would happen if your family was massacred. It would be sad really, there would be no investigation. The only change would be that the clan below your rung would rise to replace yours." His blue eyes were dark and menacing, filling his targets with terror.

Aidou shifted. So this is why his father always got he wanted. He cast a glance at Kain who seemed a bit unnerved.

Lord Aidou continued. "Besides, your family is not without its scandals. I wonder what would happen if anyone leaked information on it." His eyes sparkled with wickedness.

"Being outcasts doesn't seem like a productive hobby," Aidou implied, a well practiced diabolical smirk plastering his lips. He disliked participating in the cat and mouse games that were so common in his society. It made him feel cold, deceptive, and treacherous like the rest of his kind. He almost smiled. Being with Zero gave him a better view of the world that surrounded him. The very qualities that he loved and admired in Zero he strove to emulate (so far, he was doing okay but some things just were ingrained in his nature).

Yoji caught the implicit promise of death loud and clear. Vampire society was built and thrived on the strong preying upon the weak. The Aidou clan was strong and they were weak. He glanced at his wife, who seemed shaken. "We will do it."

Kenzo smiled. "That's wonderful news. My son, which daughter?"

Aidou concealed his disgust. "Kyoki."

Yoji swallowed, checking his voice. "My youngest, I understand."

Lord Aidou smiled, lacing his fingers. "Any trickery will not be tolerated."

The couple nodded.

"But still…" He produced a scroll from his breast pocket. "I need to have your signatures."

They took the contract and read it before signing their names.

"As the contract stipulates, when your daughter is ripe you will call my son and he will impregnate her. Once she is pregnant, she will stay here in this home until she births the child, to avoid unnecessary questions of course. And to save face for both our families. No one outside of this room is to know about this."

Aidou calmed when Kain began to surreptitiously rub circles in his side with a thumb. He was happy he had Kain accompany them. His cousin always proved to be a source of comfort for him.

"As I said before, any trickery will not be tolerated." He stood and shook Yoji's, who stood along with him, hand. "Good night."

The three men exited the home and got in the waiting car outside, heading towards home.

* * *

Aidou tensed when Kain exited the car. He hadn't been left alone with his father in over three years. Would his father try anything? He kept his eyes on the road ahead, calculating the distance between their car and Kuran manor. Perhaps his father no longer wanted that from him. Perhaps he was afraid of the repercussions if he tried to force himself on him. His heart fell when the car pulled to the side of the road only a mile away from Kuran manor. Fuck.

Kenzo sighed. "I'm sorry."

Aidou looked at his father, shocked. "What?"

He stared down at his hands before looking up shamefully. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I know that it was wrong and I had no right to take your innocence."

Aidou felt strange. For so long he wanted his father to acknowledge the horrid acts he had committed against him. Now that his father was finally apologizing, he realized that he did not want them. "Spare me your apologies father," he said, acid lacing his tone. "I forgave you for what you did to me, but that doesn't mean that things will back to what they once were." His voice was cold with nothing lining its tone but steel.

"You killed our relationship. But don't worry, your grandchild will know you, but only under my supervision." He opened the door. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to walk home, at least the air doesn't reek of your filth out there." He climbed out of the car, shutting the door. Before he could take a step his father was out of the car.

"Hanabusa! Hanabusa please." He zipped around the car until he stood not two feet away from his son.

"What!" He looked down when he felt ice encase his feet. He dissipated the ice, but it was already too late. Stars danced in his vision when his head was slammed into the window, shattering the reinforced glass.

"You will always be mine." He grabbed Aidou and dragged him into the car.

* * *

Zero dropped the jug of milk, spilling it all over the floor, when a blatant stab of distress slammed into him. Fuck. What had Aidou gotten into now? He grabbed Bloody Rose and bolted out the door.

* * *

Aidou struggled against his father, desperately trying to push the larger man off. "Get off!" He commanded, ice and frost encompassing the back seat.

"You are mine and you always will be!" He squeezed Aidou's wrists which he held above the smaller vampire's head until they bruised. "Start driving you baka!" He yelled to the chauffeur.

Zero saw the car ahead. Using his keen vision he raised his gun and fired off a shot, taking out the driver.

The sound of shattering glass and the subsequent burst of ash from the driver's instant death surprised him. That was all Aidou needed.

He raised his head and sank his teeth into his father's wrist, biting down to the bone and then tearing away, revealing blood vessels and the still intact main artery.

Kenzo howled in pain, releasing Aidou and retreating to the door to nurture his wound.

Zero watched peculiarly when one of the doors to the car's backseat flew off its hinges with Lord Aidou on top of it. What the hell? His eyes narrowed when he saw the man. Despite the fact that Aidou seemed to be winning the fight, he still wanted to put a bullet between his eyes.

Kenzo stood, ignoring the aches and the pain of his muscles knitting together to cover his wrist. He turned just into time to stare down the barrel of Bloody Rose. He laughed when he looked at Zero. "Looks like I finally get to meet your dog face-to-face, son."

Aidou exited the car, wiping the blood from his chin before spitting out the hunk of skin and muscle in his mouth. "I would introduce you, but you already know each other."

"You bet we do," Zero responded eyes narrowed. This was the man that had stolen Aidou's innocence. This was the man that had physically and sexually abused his little Hana. This was the man that had left a mar on Aidou's psyche that was so entrenched that he still suffered from residual effects. This man had to_**fucking die**_. "I've been waiting a long time to look you in the eye." He allowed his vines to sneak out and snake sneakily towards Lord Aidou's feet.

"And what are you going to do? Shoot me with your precious Hunter's weapon? Try it worthless beast, but you and I both know that I will dodge the bullet and rip your throat out before Hanabusa can even react."

Zero enjoyed the expression of surprise that passed Kenzo's face when his tendrils, latched onto his feet. Two more vines erupted from him, coiling around his arms.

Aidou watched in interest. He always thought Zero's vines were beautiful. It was a shame his mate hardly used them. "Zero."

"Do you honestly think these things can hold me?"

Zero felt a slight nip of pain when Lord Aidou yanked on one of his vines. He let another one loose, allowing it to coil around the man's neck. A wicked smile crossed his face when Lord Aidou tried freezing them. "That's not going to work. Your son tried that." He cast a charm, sending the enchantment through his silver tendrils. Damn it felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine.

He lifted Lord Aidou and slammed him into the car, causing his vines to snap taut as they stretched him out spread eagle. "I couldn't do anything to you, because you didn't know about Hanabusa and I, and I wanted to keep it that way. Now, though, there's nothing holding me back." Thorns erupted from the vines, spearing themselves on Lord Aidou's skin.

He growled at Zero, refusing to allow the agonizing pain to show. The needle-tipped thorns skewering his skin enhanced the excruciating pain coursing through his body. He would not be beaten by this piece of shit.

Zero smiled triumphantly at him, enjoying his physical pain. Harming this repulsive shithead felt damn good. There was no doubt in his mind. Tonight he was going to kill the bastard that preyed upon Hanabusa and he was going to enjoy doing it. Scarlet stained his lavender eyes and slowly he allowed the thorns in the vine around his throat to protract.

Aidou watched with wide eyes. He wanted his father to die. Lord knows he did. But if Zero killed his father, their contract would be null. His grandfather after learning about his father's death would send his agents after them, uncaring of Kaname's protection. In the end, Zero would still die. "Zero wait!"

Zero stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Don't kill him."

"Why?"

"If you kill him, my grandfather will come after you."

Lord Aidou chuckled, gurgling around blood. "You hear that beast, no matter what happens you'll never have my son, because you will die."

Zero growled and slung him to the ground, keeping him entangled in his vines. "Then what do we do?"

"Leave him."

Lord Aidou curled in on himself. "Kuran-sama will hear of this, you breached the contract."

Aidou smirked. His father had not read the contract as well as he thought. "The protection of Zero and you no longer trying to kill him is stipulated in the contract. But he did not sign the contract. Therefore, this little spat doesn't mean a thing." He grabbed Zero's hand. "Come on."

* * *

Zero withdrew his tendrils and followed Aidou, leaving Kenzo a bloody mess. Both ignored the obscenities the man flung after them.

After walking the entire way home and getting cleaned up they settled on the bed.

Zero smiled when Aidou settled into his arms. "Our relationship will survive this. I know it will." Their bond and their love were strong. The current situation would test it but it would not break it.

Aidou stared up at his ethereally beautiful mate, giving Zero a playful pinch. "Silly, I know that." He grasped Zero's hand and clung to him. Closing his eyes, he allowed the love humming through their bond to melt away all of the tension and stress currently running rampant in their life.

* * *

**Yosh! Another chapter! I am on a roll *slaps a plot bunny high-five and begins to break-dance*. Alright me friends, only a few more chapters to go before this ride is over *bottom lip quivers*. I hope you all enjoy this and if you do please Read & Review.**

**To all of my readers I thank you sincerely. Your reviews encourage me to keep writing when I want to be lazy.**

**Preview:**

**Zero opened his eyes, closing them quickly when the sun stabbed into his sensitive retinas. Pain pierced his head, the vein in his temple throbbing mercilessly. Fuck he felt like shit. He moaned and glimpsed the clock. Lavender eyes widened. **

**The clock at his and Aidou's home was not in shape of a soccer ball.**

**Oh god no. He jerked aright stomach turning at the sudden movement, and surveyed his surroundings. This was NOT his and Aidou's room. Oh fuck. Had he? He wracked his brain, searching his fuzzy memory for answers. He realized another horrific fact when he shifted across the covers. He was butt naked. Fear overtook him. **

**What had he done? Had he slept with Toshi? Had he gotten drunk and cheated on Aidou as some screwed up form of payback?**

**The door opened and a half-dressed Toshi walked in carrying a tray of pancakes. "Good morning sleepyhead!" He chirruped a cheery smile on his face.**

**Zero stared at Toshi in horror. What had he done?**

**Next chapter: Synthetic Roses**

**Adios ^.^**


	33. Synthetic Roses

**Whoot! Here comes another chapter back at you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight (wish I did though) because that privilege belongs to the stellar Matsuri Hino.**

**Warnings: The usual drill

* * *

**

**Synthetic Roses**

Aidou entered the hotel room, scanning his surroundings. The hotel room was not as glamorous as his usual suites. The room although still opulent was run of the mill with a bed, a bathroom, and a television set. He did not want it to look as if he'd put any effort into this. He shut the door, sitting in one of the chairs.

He couldn't believe it had come to this day. He had to fuck a woman at his father's whim because he wanted a peaceful life with his mate. He wanted to run. He wanted to say fuck it and run home to Zero, but he knew better. He understood the consequences of running away from this deal. If he ran, they would have no peace and Zero would be just as good as dead. He would not allow Zero to exist in a standstill because of his desires, not when he could do something about it. He knew that if he and Zero were to have a life together without fear of being hunted down and killed like dogs there was no other option. He had to do this heinous deed.

He fidgeted nervously, rubbed the amethyst studded silver band on his wrist, and slid his hand through his thick blonde hair. "Oh Zero." He glanced up when he detected another vampire aura. Gathering his nerve he took in a bracing breath. _Here we go. _He stood and crossed to the door, opening it. He gestured for her to enter.

He noted that Kyoki was a pretty girl. Her hair was white-blonde, her eyes a bright green, and her form petite. "Hello Kimura-san," he greeted stiffly, giving a faint bow.

She bowed respectfully, looking away nervously. "Aidou-san. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Aidou shut the door and nodded. "Perhaps a bottle of wine will help calm our nerves?" He led her to a seat where he poured them both glasses of wine. He knocked back the glass of ruby liquid, draining it in a single go. How the hell was he going to get an erection? Zero was the only one that could get him hard with a single well-aimed glance. Of course! He'd just think of Zero while he… yeah.

He watched her as he drank glass after glass. She worried her lip, repeatedly bounced her leg, and fiddled with her wineglass. The tension within the room was so stifling that he felt he may grow sick. Half of it was from him, but he could read her like a book and the reason for her state of unease nauseated him. "A-are you a virgin?"

She nodded, casting her gaze downward.

He felt himself bristle. Too bad for her. What? He didn't care about this girl. She was a vessel, a means to an end. He would not care about her feelings. However, he did need to feed her a line to pacify her at least a little. "I'm sorry you had to lose it this way."

"It's okay. We must all do things that we do not wish in our lives. This just happens to be my turn."

He finished his fourth glass of wine and stood. "Then we should get this over and done."

She stood, nodding to him. "Then I will go get ready." She turned and carried her bag into the bathroom with her.

* * *

Zero sat on the barstool, looking at the glass of scotch. He'd gone out drinking because he didn't want to think about the fact that his mate was fucking some noblewoman so he could appease his dickhead father with an heir. Aidou was using himself as a tool to save them both. He frowned at the tumbler. God he was so fucking useless he couldn't even protect his boyfriend. A sigh whooshed past his lips.

He'd already been to the Dizzy Bee, a bar that also catered to vampires, and had a series of stout vampire drinks to get him teetering just on the edge of intoxication. He'd left after he'd had trouble standing, knowing better than to be in a weakened state in a den full of vampires. So, he'd departed and stopped at Omagi's, a bar that sold human drinks. So here he was thirty minutes later on his tenth shot of scotch, still not completely drunk (although those vampire level drinks were screwing with his head).

Why? Why did his happiness have to come with concealed thorns? He knocked back another shot, enjoying the burn as it slithered down his throat because it temporarily took his mind off of Aidou.

"Kiryuu-san?"

He recognized that voice. He cast a glance at the person that sat next to him. Toshi Kochira. The boy had actually grown into a handsome man in his near four year absence (he'd even grown into his ears). "Long time, no see," he slurred slightly and signaled for another shot.

Toshi beamed at him. "I'm happy to see you Kiryuu-san." He took a glance at the rowdy group in the far side of the bar before turning his attention to Zero. "We all thought you were dead. B-but I'm glad to see I was wrong."

Zero grunted, hearing the nervous timbre in his voice. He did not want company, but somehow he found Toshi's presence welcoming and oddly soothing.

Toshi shed his light jacket and ordered a glass of sake. "So how are you?"

"Fine," he growled low in his throat. Damn, his head was starting to swim.

"Really?" He sipped his sake. "You're at a bar getting shitfaced I'd say you aren't fine."

Zero growled gutturally. He did not want to get into some fucking argument with this kid. "How old are you now? Twenty-three?"

Toshi ran a hand through his hair, giving a boyish smile. "Yeah, I'm over the drinking age now." He gulped down a few mouthfuls of sake. "So how is your partner?"

He frowned. He did not want to talk about Aidou, because it would only bring pain. He wanted to be numb; he did not want to feel the sting of the dagger twisting in his heart.

The duo stayed there until the bar started to close (2 a.m.).

Toshi picked up Zero's keys. "Don't worry Ling," he said to the barkeep, "I'll make sure he gets home safe."

Zero was finally drunk after numerous shots of whiskey and gin. He felt numb and his mind was finally at ease. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Toshi?" He frowned when Toshi wrapped an arm around his waist and began leading him towards the door.

Toshi continued to support Zero despite his hostile tone. "I'm going to drive you to your house to make sure you don't end up as road kill."

Zero growled, sulkily as they walked past his motorcycle. Suddenly he realized that he did not want to go home. "I don't want to go home."

Toshi glanced up at him inquiringly. "Then where do you want to go?"

Why did Toshi smell so good? He leaned over, sniffing Toshi's hair. "You smell good Toshi-kun."

* * *

Aidou walked through the door of their home, instantly realizing that Zero was absent. He sighed. He supposed he could not blame him. He strode through the house, drawing the dark curtains to keep the sun out. Running to the bathroom, he turned the shower on. He hopped in the tub when the water was near scalding and proceeded to scrub his skin. He felt dirty.

He had sex with someone other than his mate just to satisfy the standard of vampire society. Maybe his father was right. Maybe he was just a vessel for producing heirs. Maybe he was just a bauble. _No_. He was a person and he was loved by a great guy named Zero. _If he loves you so much, why isn't he here? _An insidious voice whispered in his mind. Why wasn't his Zero here? Was he angry with him? Of course he was. Zero probably couldn't stand the thought of touching or seeing him. Tears prickled his eyes and he wept as he scrubbed his skin until it was raw. He wanted to be with Zero.

* * *

Zero opened his eyes, closing them quickly when the sun stabbed into his sensitive retinas. Pain pierced his head, the vein in his temple throbbing mercilessly. Fuck he felt like shit. He moaned and glimpsed the clock. Lavender eyes widened.

The clock at his and Aidou's home was not in shape of a soccer ball.

Oh god no. He jerked aright stomach turning at the sudden movement, and surveyed his surroundings. This was NOT his and Aidou's room. Oh fuck. Had he? He wracked his brain, searching his fuzzy memory for answers. He realized another horrific fact when he shifted across the covers. He was butt naked. Fear overtook him.

What had he done? Had he slept with Toshi? Had he gotten drunk and cheated on Aidou as some screwed up form of payback?

The door opened and a half-dressed Toshi walked in carrying a tray of pancakes. "Good morning sleepyhead!" He chirruped a cheery smile on his face.

Zero stared at Toshi in horror. What had he done? He'd been drunk last night. Had Toshi taken advantage of his inebriated state and slept with him? His eyes narrowed. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Toshi, stumbled over a shoe in the floor, startled by Zero's hostility. "Nothing."

Zero glared at the younger man, enjoying the obvious fear etching Toshi's face. "Yeah? Then why am I naked and in your bed? Did you take advantage of me?" He winced when paint bolted through his cranium.

Toshi stood still, tray held tightly in his hands. "You stumbled and fell into a drainage ditch so I had you take your clothes off so I could wash them. I brought you here and when you fell asleep I escorted you to my bed and I took the couch."

"So nothing happened?" He asked Toshi suspiciously.

Toshi shook his head vigorously. "No, I would never take advantage of you Kiryuu-san."

"Where are my clothes?"

He pointed to the chair.

"Where's my motorcycle?"

His shoulders sagged. "I brought it here early this morning."

After dressing he exited the small apartment, ignoring the pounding in his head, and mounted his motorcycle and started towards home.

* * *

Aidou put down his cup of coffee and ran to the door of their temporary home when he heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle engine. He flung open the door, wrapping his arms around Zero. Instantly he noticed something different. Zero smelled strange. Why? He drew away abruptly, gazing at Zero with watery eyes.

Zero shut the door behind himself, head still throbbing. "I'm sorry baby. I-I got plastered last night and ended up naked in Toshi's bed."

Aidou gasped and backed away. "Don't touch me!" He flinched away when Zero reached for him. "Although I-I guess it's only fitting for what I have done but—"

"Shut up!"

Aidou grew quiet, wriggling when Zero grasped his arms.

"Nothing happened. I was drunk, I stumbled and fell into a drainage ditch, and he took me to his house so he could wash my clothes. When I fell asleep he helped me to his bed and he took the couch." He took Aidou's hand, kissing it softly. "I would never betray you. You know that."

Aidou spoke after a moment of silence. "But I can't say the same for myself. Not anymore." He closed his eyes, allowing Zero to enclose him in his strong arms.

"You did not betray me. You saved us both." He kissed Aidou's hair.

Aidou backed out of Zero's hold. "I need to be alone." He locked himself in their room for the entire day and night.

For three days they tip-toed around each other, both needing to lick their individual wounds with which previous events had left them. Finally at the command of their bond and their bodies they reunited.

* * *

Aidou lay beneath Zero, wrists cuffed to the bedposts, legs thrown over Zero's shoulder, screaming to the top of his lungs as his mate pounded away spearing his prostrate with each stroke. So close. He felt the familiar tightening in belly. Just a little more.

Zero stopped, smirking wickedly when Aidou moaned in frustration. This was his fourth time he'd denied Aidou and orgasm and even though it was killing him, it was entertaining to watch him squirm.

"P-P-Please," he moaned between heaving gasps.

Zero leaned down, causing Aidou to mewl when he brushed against his prostate, and clenched the base of his cock. "Please what?"

Aidou bit his lip, way past the point of rationality. He just wanted to be given sweet release. Moaning, he whimpered softly. "Please let me come."

Zero kissed his nose and snapped his hips forward harshly, ears loving the shout that ripped from Aidou's lungs. He built his pace until he was thrusting almost savagely into Aidou's burning heat. All thought left him, stripping him bare and leaving him with only the primal need to satiate his carnal desires.

Aidou closed his eyes, shouting as his seed erupted from him, sparks exploding before his eyes.

Zero groaned when Aidou's wet heat clenched him, driving him over the edge. He came with a shout, flooding Aidou with his essence. He collapsed on his mate, uncontrollable shudders snaking through his body.

When his breathing regulated and his heart was no longer trying to escape his chest, Aidou looked deeply into Zero's mesmerizing lavender eyes. He tunneled his fingers through his mate's damp locks. "Love you."

Zero nuzzled his nose, pecking his lips, lavender pits communicating his love in a way that words never could. "I love you too." He rolled off smiling when Aidou cuddled into his side and laid his head over his heart.

"Oh!"

Zero jerked in slight surprise. "What?"

"I want to decorate the house this time." He looked up at Zero with pleading eyes.

Zero gave him an unsure look. If Aidou decorated that meant there would be a lot of color and flamboyance. "But what's wrong with me decorating?"

Aidou frowned at him. "When you decorate it's all dark, gloomy, like a cemetary. I want my guests to be happy when they visit or at least comfortable."

Zero rolled his eyes, sulking. "Whatever."

Aidou grinned and sat up, playing in Zero's hair. "You can decorate the workout room and buy pots for the kitchen."

Zero laid his head in Aidou's lap. "Jerk."

Aidou smiled softly. "Dick."

Zero sat up and they stared at each other briefly before he pounced on the small blonde.

* * *

Six weeks later Aidou got the call that Kyoki was pregnant and from that moment their lives changed drastically in a matter of weeks. They went house shopping and found a beautiful red-bricked two storey home. The house was 4400 square feet and sat on twelve acres of land and was surrounded by a masonry fence to maintain privacy. Despite mounds of paperwork and budgeting they purchased the house. Five weeks later they settled into the fully furnished home.

They both began trying to rebuild their lives. Aidou returned to school, hoping that the job as a Professor of physics was still available. Zero decided to return to the Association in hopes of being reinstated.

Aidou opened the door and walked into their home, the mouthwatering smell of manicotti and crème brulee tickling his nostrils. He walked through the foyer, following the smell to the kitchen where Zero stood next to the stove waiting for the manicotti to finish. "Smells good love." He pinched Zero's backside, blushing when his mate returned the favor, and captured his lips.

Zero gave him a tiny smile. "Thanks." They shared a sweet kiss and Aidou was off to take a shower.

He sat down at the table, eyes rolling when the mascarpone cheese and tomato sauce teased his taste buds. "So how is your reinstatement going?"

Zero's eyes sparkled. "Actually sensei reinstated me today but-." He stopped talking when Aidou held up a finger so he could retrieve his cell phone. He watched as Aidou talked to _her_ through the entire meal. They chatted about pre-natal vitamins, sonograms, the stretch marks that keep appearing on her belly, and her weird cravings for blood mixed with weird human food. The pair even argued about what to name their son.

Zero finished eating and stood, jealousy pangs prickling through him. He put the food away and ran the dishwater. He frowned at the soapsuds when he heard Aidou give a giggle. Zero plopped the dishes into the sink and began washing them, a dark cloud hanging over his head. What the hell? He understood that Kyoki was the mother of Aidou's son, but why did he have to constantly talk to her on the phone? It as if he had developed some type of attachment to her. He exhaled loudly and continued washing the dishes, feeling his heart splinter a little with each minute.

Aidou entered the bathroom, a smile on his face as he repeated the conversation he had with Kyoki, word for word. "And do you know that she craves? Dill pickles dipped in blood."

Zero rinsed his mouth, set the toothbrush in the toothbrush holder, and stalked out of the room. His nerves began to wear thin as Aidou continued to chatter _on and on _about Kyoki and the pregnancy until finally he could stand it no longer. He whirled on Aidou. "Would you just shut up!"

Aidou grew abruptly silent, brow knitting. "What is wrong with you?"

Zero turned away. "Nothing," he answered, voice betraying his words. He strode to his side of the bed and jerked back the covers.

Aidou glowered at Zero. Zero had been acting like a prickly cactus for the past few weeks. It was like he couldn't even to talk to him without the Hunter getting upset or exasperated. "Bullshit!" Did he just say that? He almost smiled when he saw the surprise on Zero's face. "You've been acting like a petulant baby for the past few weeks."

Zero clenched the covers in his hand. "Nothing is wrong so just drop it."

Aidou yanked his covers back, eyes narrowed. "I most certainly will not drop it. You've been acting like a freaking grump for weeks. Every time I say something to you, you bite my head off. If I look at you wrong you glare at me oh and don't even get me started on our lovemaking. So you say nothing is wrong and that I should drop it, but you know what, I most certainly will not."

Zero growled as Aidou continued his tirade. He felt his fuse burning and before he stopped himself he'd exploded. "I said **SHUT UP AND DROP IT**!" He roared, face etched with anger.

Aidou grew quiet, inhaling a shocked breath. Zero had never yelled at him so severely before, not with such displeasure on his voice.

"God don't you ever shut up?" He regarded Aidou with cold eyes. "Do you have anything else to say?"

Aidou remained silent, the pain in his heart stealing his voice. What had he done to make Zero so upset with him? Zero's side of the bond had never felt so cold.

"No? Good now I can go to bed." He dropped onto the bed, lay down, and pulled the covers over him. He lay still, evening out his breathing so it sounded as if he were sleeping. He closed his eyes. It felt like Aidou was slipping from his hands, sliding through his fingers like sand through a sifter. It was as if every day he lost Aidou a little, like he was becoming more distant.

Aidou, still wounded, drew the black curtains and climbed in next to his mate. "Zero?"

Zero remained still.

Aidou kissed Zero's shoulder. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry." He turned over and fell asleep. He awakened the next day to find Zero gone and his gun cleaning kit absent. His eyes widened in horror. The only time Zero took his gun cleaning kit with him was when he was not going to return. He sat up and ran through the entire house, desperately seeking his mate.

Zero was nowhere to be found.

Zero was gone. His Zero had left him. What had he done to drive him away? He sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees.

* * *

Zero knocked on the door to the apartment.

Toga opened the door, surprise sparking in his blue eye. "Zero?" Toga glanced at the duffel bag Zero held in his hand and the expression on his face.

"Can I stay here for a while?" He asked in a dispirited voice.

Toga opened the door, fading to the side to allow Zero entrance. "I'll ask Kaien to put the futon up."

* * *

Aidou sat on the sofa, phone in hand as he dialed a number. Zero had been absent for two days and didn't return any of his calls. His cell phone always went straight to voicemail and he was not at his usual haunts. Had Zero left him for good?

* * *

Zero unhooked a salmon and placed it in the cooler with the rest of his catch. It was dusk and he had accompanied his Kaien and his sensei to the lake to fish. So far he had been having a good day.

Toga drew on a cigarette. "You're not going to catch the biggest fish like your little goldilocks are you?"

Zero shrugged and baited his hook before casting it the line into the peaceful waters.

Kaien, who hadn't caught a single fish, squirmed in his seat. "Why aren't you home with Hanabusa-kun?"

Zero shrugged again, keeping his eyes on the water.

"It's Saturday. You're usually with him. What's wrong?" He asked concern written on his features.

"Nothing is wrong." He responded shaking his head.

Toga blew out a ring of smoke. "Bullshit. When you're with us, you usually can't stop yakking about him, like the time you tried to convince me that he's not a mad scientist. Now though, you haven't said two words about him."

Zero pinched his lips. "Can we just fish and not talk about him?"

Toga frowned at Kaien who shot a concerned glance at his 'son's' back.

* * *

Aidou sat curled up on hi sofa. The entire weekend he'd been listless. No matter what he tried he could not focus. What had he done to anger Zero so badly? He wanted to see Zero. He wanted to find him but when he tried to contact him through their bond, he only met a wall. The distance between them was weighing on his psyche and it did not make it any better that he couldn't feel any of Zero's emotions.

His heart had broken when Zero had shut him out. Aidou closed his eyes and hugged himself. He sat up, picking up the cordless phone. He knew that he shouldn't try to hunt Zero down. He knew that Zero would come home in his own time, but he could not take being without him. Maybe he was at Kaname-sama's house.

* * *

Zero sat at the table of the cabin, sipping on a glass of sake. He missed Aidou so much, but he could not go home. If he went home now, all he would do is end up arguing with Aidou again. He didn't know if he could take another argument, not now when his side of the bond felt so deprived of emotional nutrients.

"Zero-chan?"

He raised his eyes, amusement flickering through his gaze at the man's tie-dye robe. "Hey."

Kaien sat down in the chair, leaning on the small table. "You look very sad. Now tell daddy what's wrong." He said cheerily, face saddening when Zero didn't growl at him.

"Nothing."

Kaien raised an eyebrow, shrewd mind working. "Is this about Hanabusa-kun getting that noblewoman pregnant?" He watched Zero when the young man grew quiet, his lavender eyes shifting back and forth as if here lost. "What's wrong?" He knew it. He knew that Aidou having to sleep with another person would wear on the boys' relationship. It had been the only option, but that did not mean it was without the possibility of detrimental effect.

Zero took another sip of coffee. Why not just tell Kaien? The man had always been a good listener in the past and he needed to get it off his chest. "Ever since he got that girl pregnant it—he's been talking to her every day. I don't mind when he's with her when the doctor visits or when he helps her out, because that's his obligation as a father. But it—it's not like I thought it would be." He exhaled heavily, heart weighing on his soul.

"And how did you think it was going to be?" Toga asked as he entered the kitchen. He kissed Kaien's cheek leaning over to whisper good-naturedly in his ear. "You're not supposed to leave me while I'm sleeping you fucking night owl."

Kaien laughed softly, smiling with adoration at his longtime mate.

Toga walked to the cabinets and found two tall glasses. "Sake Kaien?"

"Sure."

"So, how did you think it was going to be Zero?" He poured the dark liquid into the clear drinking glasses and sat down by his lover.

Zero dropped his head. "I thought that he would just do his obligations like a father is supposed to but he chats with her for hours on the phone and he's always talking about her cravings and other things. It's like…"

"You're scared you're losing him," Kaien finished softly, his heart breaking for his 'son'.

Zero stared down at the empty glass. Kaien was correct. He did feel like he was losing Aidou and it terrified him.

Toga rolled his eyes. "I may question Goldilocks on a lot of things: his sanity, his tendency to spout random things at the oddest of times, and his addiction to sweets. However, the one thing that I cannot question is how much that twerp loves you. If you could stop making cow eyes at him all the time you would see how quickly his eyes light up when you walk in the room."

Zero's shoulders sagged. Maybe he _was _overreacting.

Kaien agreed with his partner. "I know it hurts, but the child is going to be raised by you too. So try to integrate yourself into everything. Help yourself fall in love with the baby. Help him paint the nursery or something." He touched Zero's hand. "But you need to go home because he called not too long ago and he sounded worried."

Zero nodded slowly. They were right. He did need to go home and talk about this with Aidou. "If he wants me." He strolled to the small living room and picked up the phone, dialing a number he knew by heart.

Aidou picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Zero stayed silent. What if Aidou told him not to come home? He swallowed, wetting his dry throat.

"Hello?" Was someone playing on the phone?

Finding his voice he spoke, "hey Hana, it's me."

Aidou let out a breath. "Where the hell have you been?"

"At sensei's. I needed some space so I just came here… and I… Hana I—"

"Come home." He said before hanging up.

Zero's heart leapt, happy that Aidou still wanted him.

* * *

Zero opened the door to their home, giving an unsure smile when he saw Aidou standing only a few feet away. The small noble wore a cute smile on his lips, which became much darker when he saw scarlet stained eyes. The spot where Aidou preferred to feed began to throb. Ah yes. "We need to talk about the situation," he said matter-of-factly. Now that he was in Aidou's presence, smelling his intoxicating natural scent, and hearing the blood rushing beneath his skin, his own lust emerged.

He watched Aidou, finding the little noble's self-control nothing more than a colossal feat (Aidou would usually be at his throat by now). A small smile crossed his face. Aidou was waiting for his permission. He beckoned the little noble, finding himself colliding with the wall in seconds, Aidou's fangs piercing his neck.

Aidou drank Zero's blood in gulps. Desperately, he needed to his mate's warm elixir coating his tongue, assuring him of his love. Despite the other emotions mixing within Zero's blood he tasted the love flowing strongly through and he feasted on its sweetness.

After both had sated their bloodlust and their bodies were no longer buzzing with pleasure, they sat on the sofa facing each other, ready to talk things out. Aidou gathered his knees to his chest, blue eyes watching Zero expectantly.

Zero sighed. He hated when Aidou just stared at him with that incessant gaze, because it always made him spill his guts. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, for being an asshole for the past few weeks, and for leaving." He looked at his hands, not wanting Aidou to see the unshed tears glossing his eyes. "It's just that between college and your time with Kimura it's like where do I fit in."

Aidou rested a hand on Zero's head. "So you feel neglected?" His brow knitted when Zero nodded. "But we make love every day."

Zero smiled. "And it's good, but after we finish you're exhausted from the day and fall asleep. Hana, I just want to hold you, listen to your heartbeat, to feel like that once every day I am the only person that exists in your world. I just need to be with you, next to you."

Zero's eloquence surprised him to speechlessness. His mate had never spoken so candidly to him.

"I guess that I was angry at you because it felt like I was losing you to Kimura. I was upset because you spend hours talking to her when all we do is fuck each other and fall asleep. It hurt so I guess I was taking it out on you. Sorry."

Aidou scooted closer to Zero and reached over to caress his cheek. "Zero I didn't know that I was making you feel that way and I'm sorry, but you are being silly. Kimura is the mother of my unborn son of course I'm going to have a relationship with her but I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Zero smiled genuinely at his mate. "I know now." He leaned over and captured Aidou's mouth in a sizzling kiss.

Aidou smiled up at his mate when he tousled his hair. "Now that we've talked can we have hot dirty monkey sex now?"

Zero chuckled at Aidou's words, finding amusement in his eager face. "Yes."

Later after hours of 'hot dirty monkey sex' they fell into slumber.

Zero awakened, smiling when azure eyes met his.

"Good evening love."

Zero smiled drowsily, sliding a finger up his naked back. "Good evening." He closed his eyes when Aidou flopped down on top of him and started nuzzling his nose. "I want to help you decorate and paint the nursery."

"Really?" His eyes brightened. He was so happy! Zero wanted to do something for their unborn son.

"Yeah. I'm going to help raise the little guy so I should start doing things to help me love him."

Aidou smiled brightly, sitting up to straddle his mate. "You make me so happy Zero!" He leaned down and joined their lips in a passionate kiss, playing his tongue over his bottom lip. "And because you are such a good boy, I think you deserve a reward." He smirked sexily and snaked down Zero's torso to his hips, licking his flaccid member.

* * *

**Yosh! Another chapter down *high fives plot bunny then goes to hide in closet so no one will see her cry*. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you do please Read & Review. To all of my reviewers I want to say THANK YOU! Your reviews keep me going so I won't get lazy and abandon this fic.**

**How does Renichiko sound for a child? I was looking up the different syllables of certain Japanese names and I learned the different meanings of the syllables:**

**Ren= lotus; ichi=one; ko=child. So how does Renichiko sound for the baby? Can you guys think of any more Japanese names with Ren as a syllable? If you can I would really appreciate your feedback.**

**Preview:**

**Zero stopped the car, smiling softly at his mate. It had been a long time since they had a night out at an expensive restaurant. Aidou did look quite dapper in his white suit. When he got out of the car a weird feeling prickled over his senses.**

"**Something is not right," Aidou said before exiting the car and walking towards their home.**

**Hokkai looked out of the window. He bounced the small child in his arms, a cruel smile drawling across his face. "It looks like your parents are home at last my little one. Let's say we greet them." He unclasped the bracelet on his wrist.**

**The familiar aura stabbed into their senses, sending panic rushing through their systems. **

**Next Chapter: Baby Makes Three**

**Adios ^.^**


	34. Baby Makes Three

**Whoot! Here comes another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight is not mine. It belongs to Matsuri Hino**

**Warnings: Sex and lots of fluff.**

**NOTE: This chapter deals mainly with the preparations that go into getting ready for a baby so this is a happy chapter (yay finally). I remember watching my sister prepare for my niece. It was hilarious until she started demanding specific products from the people at the baby store.

* * *

**

**Baby Makes Three**

The couple opened the door to their home (a heavy French door with stained glass) and exited the home, deciding to use Aidou's black Audi. They climbed into the car, Zero in the driver's seat, shut the doors, and cranked up. Twenty minutes later, Zero parked the car at Ralph's, the local home improvement store.

They walked into the store, ignoring the looks the garnered as they strode by, and headed straight for the paint section. Striding past the pails of paint they stopped at the color cook. "So you want blue?"

Aidou nodded. "I know it sounds cliché but I think it will suit him." Zero flipped through the pages of colors and stopped, amazed at the numerable shades of blue.

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many shades of blue." He bit his lips contemplating an idea. "I think we should get a color that matches the sky of the portrait Akatsuki plans to paint."

Zero nodded. "Hana, all he's painted is the sky."

Aidou nodded. "Exactly."

Zero shrugged. He wasn't decorating the nursery, only helping paint. They flipped through the different blues, arguing over the colors Aidou maintaining that his choice was correct because of his eidetic memory.

"I'm telling you it's more of a grayish blue color."

Aidou frowned, shaking his head stubbornly. "No it's this blue." He pointed to starless-night blue.

Zero sighed. "How about we get starless night and um…" He leafed through the pages until he found the grays.

Aidou sighed and fished his phone from the pocket of his jeans, pecking at the keys until he came to his destination. "Here." He handed Zero the phone.

Zero looked at the picture, sighing when he saw that Aidou was right. Damn it. He flipped back to the blues and pointed to starless-night blue. "You could have saved us an argument."

Aidou grinned. Zero hated being wrong. "I know."

A woman approached them, blushing when she saw Aidou. "May I help you?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah, can we get six buckets of starless-night blue, UL230-1, and some primer?"

She nodded shyly. "Of course."

Moments later, they stood at the checkout, buckets of paint and primer in their hands.

Aidou waited patiently as Zero counted his money, trying to find the exact change (as usual).

"If you don't mind me saying Idol-senpai, you and Kiryuu-senpai look so cute together!" The woman gushed.

Zero stopped in mid-count to glance at the woman with a raised eyebrow. People were so weird.

Aidou beamed at her. "Arigatou!" He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss to Zero's cheek, grinning when Zero's cheeks colored slightly.

Zero glued his eyes to the money in his hand, ignoring the starry look in the girl's eyes. After paying for the items he exited the store quickly a frown on his handsome face. He hated when Aidou made him blush in public. It made him feel weird because he was the seme in the relationship, but Aidou could make him blush like an uke.

* * *

That same night Aidou strode into the currently empty nursery, wearing a shirt with his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of skinny jeans with tears along the thighs. He stepped onto the protective coloring concealing the floor. "Hanabusa Aidou reporting for duty." He saluted Zero and ventured further in the room. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw the empty buckets of primer. "You've been busy."

Zero shrugged casually, crouching on the floor as he mixed the paints and checked the consistency. "Well I had to do something while you tried to find suitable clothes. For an hour."

Aidou rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Zero childishly.

Zero smirked lecherously. "I can't we have to paint the room."

Aidou rolled his eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"

Zero stood. "Fucking you raw? Yeah." He smirked when Aidou rolled his eyes, the small smile tugging at his lips betraying his amusement. "Hey, it's not my fault you're so gorgeous and irresistible." He said smoothly, tone lowering into a seductive octave.

Aidou shook his head and carried a bucket of paint to the other side of the room. "Zero." He bent down and dipped his paintbrush in the thick liquid.

Zero swallowed, watching Aidou's ass with dedicated focus. God his little sex kitten was wearing skinny jeans. Aidou knew how much he loved pouncing him when he wore skinny jeans, so Zero took his mate's position as an open invitation. He licked his lips, Aidou was a delicious morsel.

Aidou looked over his shoulder, feeling his mate's lust throbbing through his aura. "We have to paint the nursery."

"We will." He crossed the room in a few long strides, drawing Aidou to him. He kissed Aidou roughly, a hand traveling down to Aidou's tight bottom.

Aidou's mind reeled, trying to remember what they were supposed to be doing. He drew away from the kiss, eyes half-lidded. "Zero we have to—ahh!" He moaned when Zero tweaked a nipple through his shirt.

Aidou braced his hands on the floor, legs wrapped around Zero's waist, ignoring the blood rushing to his head as Zero stood ramming into him. He shut his eyes, almost disconnecting from Zero when he came, spewing his milky fluids all over his belly.

Zero groaned when Aidou's walls clenched him, pushing him off the edge into ecstasy's embrace. He shot his seed into the small vampire's burning passage. Amidst the bliss rippling through his nerves he vaguely registered a nearby thud. He sank to the floor, riding out his shuddering orgasm.

Aidou, body still limp as a noodle, sat up. He rubbed the back of his head (where Zero dropped him the first time, causing him to knock his head on one of the paint bucket). "You're not supposed to go butterfingers when we're having sex."

Zero leaned over to kiss the lump on Aidou's head. "Sorry Hana-chan."

Aidou mock scowled at him, azure eyes sparkling. "I'm going to need compensation for my pain and suffering. You're going to have to give me a full-bodied massage."

Zero nodded, lavender eyes sparking naughtily. He would be surprised if he made it half-way through the massage. "Yes, Hana-chan."

During the few hours it took them to paint the nursery, they chatted idly about the placement of the furniture, the child's name, and other current matters.

When they finished Zero stepped back to look at the colors. "I like the colors."

* * *

Days later Zero looked at the list Aidou hand him and it went as follows:

Baby BJORN comfort carrier (with rocket ship design) 169.99

Zen Cradle Swing 237.99

Baby Bjorn Bouncer (glowing toys with soft lights) 131.28

UPPA Vista Stroller Paprika 699.98

Diaper Dude Messenger II Diaper Bag (blue) 92.99

Rainforest High Chair 177.78

Peregoro Premier Viaggio Car Seat 249.99

Bear suit (he'll be a cutie patootie) 59.99

Hampton Pointe Built to Grow Sleigh Crib 1149.00

Changing Table (with 2 pull-out shelves) 249.96

Ultramotion Espresso Sleigh Recliner/Glider Rocker 529.00

Versatile Play Pen 299.95

Aspen Combo Dresser (both wardrobe and dresser) 266.70

Deacon Style Toy Box with Spindle-back 139.99

Trash can (blue) 49.99

Sassy Hippo Shower Sprayer 8.95

Gaia Baby Lotion 20.00

Baby Beanie Visor 4.95

Total + Tax + Shipping & Handling= **5303.94**

Zero put a hand over his heart when he saw the price. What the fuck was wrong with Hanabusa? "Hana are you crazy? We can't afford this. We have a budget you know."

Aidou plopped down on the sofa and folded his arms irately. "Father unfroze all of my financial assets so this is very well within our budget." He had of course drawn out all of his money and deposited into another bank account. "So you don't have to be an Ebenezer Scrooge."

Zero growled at Aidou. "Yeah, but 5303 dollar and 94 cents! That's a lot." He scanned the list. "Some of these things he won't even need."

Aidou folded his arms sulkily. "Name one."

"The Hippo Shower Sprayer. If you use it on him at first he'll drown."

Aidou frowned obstinately. "It's cute and it stays on the list, you'll just have to read the instructions."

Zero pursed his lips, slightly vexed with his mate. He hated reading instructions. "Let's just go to Babytopia." Babytopia was a superstore that sold children's products from the discounted to the expensive. He never thought that he would ever set foot in the store.

Aidou smiled widely at the woman, gaining a blush from her.

"C-can I help you?" She asked, voice shaking as she gazed at the two handsome men before her.

"Yes, we're going to be having a bundle of joy and I need things," he said formally.

She nodded. "Okay, follow me."

"No, I have a list." He retrieved the list from the pocket of his hoodie and unfolded the paper, handing it to her.

She read the list. "Oh. Do you want any of these things in a particular way?"

Zero dropped his head. That poor unfortunate soul.

Aidou grilled the girl for ten minutes nonstop, explaining what design he wanted and didn't want.

The clerk stared at him eyes attentive, mostly on his mouth. She gave him a sympathetic look when he finished. "I'm sorry sir but we don't have the model crib on our list, but if you want I could show you anot—".

Aidou glowered at the girl. "I will have no other crib," he snapped peevishly. "I made that list for a reason and I will take no substitutions. So you might as well figure out a way to get me that crib."

Zero put a hand on Aidou's shoulder, reminding him that he was being a brat. "Could you order it and have it sent to our home when it arrives?" He asked sensibly.

She gave him a thankful smile. "Yes I could do that. Name and address?"

"Kiryuu Zero. 125 Lakeland Drive. Just buzz us to let us know you're there."

She wrote everything down. "The in stock items will be delivered to your home in three days, but the crib will take a week."

"Thank you, we'll be going now." He took Aidou's hand and led him out of the store. "I thought you were from polite society."

Aidou's brow knitted. "What is that supposed to mean?" He opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

"You were rude to that clerk." He climbed into the car.

"So?"

Zero gave him 'the look'.

He knew what that look meant. "But Zero." He whined.

Zero intensified 'the look'.

He growled and shoved the door open, slamming it. He entered the store and stopped at the desk, swallowing his pride. "If I somehow was a little calloused a few moments ago, forgive me."

She smiled thankfully. "Oh it's okay sir."

"No you don't understand my partner wants me to do it and if I don't, he'll know. Anyway it's just that I want everything perfect for our son."

She nodded warmly. "Oh I understand and I forgive you." She melted when he grinned at her smoothly.

"Okay, bye." He swaggered out of the store and climbed into the seat, cranking the car. "Sorry for being a brat."

Zero telegraphed warmth though his eyes. "Mm-hm, but you're my brat." He leaned over, capturing Aidou's cherry lips in a passionate kiss.

Aidou revved the engine and peeled out off the parking lot, laughing when Zero promptly buckled his safety belt.

* * *

Zero opened the door, raisin an eyebrow when the woman shoved the large box. What the hell?

"Could you sign this please?"

He placed the box on the floor and took the clipboard, signing his name. He picked up the box and carried it to the nursery. The nursery was 95% furnished. The changing table was against the far wall and was adorned with the necessary tools needed to change the baby: baby wipes and powder, and diapers. The comfortable glider sat serenely near the window just enough to be partially cast with soft moonlight. A toy box in walnut finish sat in the corner where the crib would be and the combo dresser stood proudly in the left-hand wall. Three walls were decorated with comforting portraits and pictures of Japanese kanji. However the fourth wall was bare and it was this wall that Akatsuki had painted a beautiful moonlit scene of a monk sitting upon a plateau beneath a blooming sakura tree with the mountains as his background and the moon casting its soft light upon him. The entire room was given a warm feel by the peaceful blue hue painting the walls.

Zero looked at the box and read three dreaded words: Some assembly required. "Shit." Aidou was at a conference a city over. He frowned and dialed his mate's cell number.

Aidou smiled saccharinely when a colleague complimented him on his new suit. He swirled his toothpick around in his martini.

"So are you still dating that hot guy with the piercings?"

"Of course, he's the love of my life."

Professor Gingko took a sip of his gin and tonic. "Lucky you."

Aidou nodded. "I know." He hadn't seen Zero in four days and when he went home, he was going to fuck him so hard. He looked down when his phone rung, belting out the song 'For Your Entertainment'. He smiled softly. "Excuse me." Giving a bow he exited the lounge and stood in the hall. "Hi love," he said warmly.

Zero gave a smile, the sound of his mate's voice like salve. "Hey Hana."

"What's up?" He leaned on the wall.

Zero glared at the box. "The crib came today."

Aidou's eyes brightened excitedly. "Really! Is it pretty like the online picture?"

"Actually it has to be assembled."

Aidou's excitement quickly turned to vexation. "What the hell I paid 1149 dollars for that thing?"

Zero nodded. "Well it doesn't matter because it still has to be assembled."

Aidou groaned in frustration. "I'll do it when I get home."

Zero shook his head. "No way, you'll be tired when you return. I'll do it."

Aidou's countenance changed to one of fear. "Please read the instructions Zero because I don't want our baby to be crushed to death by his crib."

Zero clicked his tongue. "Whatever." They talked for several more minutes before Aidou hanged up the phone (after Zero's description of his lack of shirt and pants got his blood boiling).

Three days later Aidou walked through the door and up the stairs, down the hall and hung a left. He smiled when Zero presented the beautifully assembled crib with bedding and all.

"Told you I could do it."

Aidou kissed him before going to inspect it. Surprisingly things were in perfect order. He grinned brightly. "You did good."

Zero cuddled Aidou, nuzzling his hair. "Good now we have to go Chairman called a little while ago and he wants us at his house in an hour."

Aidou yawned tiredly. "Mmm fine."

* * *

"Hello daddies-to-be!" Kaien chirruped when he opened the door. "Come in!" He stepped aside to allow them entrance. He led them to the sitting room, flipping on the light.

"SURPRISE!" The guests yelled.

Aidou giggled happily running forward to embrace his cousin. Between making sure Kyoki and his baby were okay, drawing up lesson plans, working on the Silver Mist Two's modifications, and spending time with Zero he hadn't found time to be with Akatsuki. He cuddled Kain, blushing slightly when Zero pulled him away.

Zero noted that the entire gang (Yuki, Seiren, Kaname, Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Toga, Kaien, and Takuma) were present.

Yuki stepped forward along with Takuma. "We know you probably brought things, but we wanted to have a shower anyway."

Kaien strapped two oddly colored party hats that said 'Daddies-to-be' on their heads. "Let's party!"

Yuki was over the games and after playing Pictionary and charades, she devised a wicked game: they had to taste different kinds of baby food and guess them all to win a prize.

Aidou gagged on one of the pastes. "Eww!"

"Okay," Yuki said cheerily, "what is it?"

"Repugnant," Aidou answered, taking a sip of soda to get rid of the repulsive taste. No wonder human babies were always crying. Their parents were constantly shoving edible feces down their throats.

"Disgusting," Shiki and Yagari chorused.

Zero continued tasting the vile paste, deciphering the origins of its taste. "Spiced ham."

Kaname nodded. "Spiced ham."

Waiting for everyone to answer, Yuki held up the card. "The answer is, spiced ham. That's five out of five Zero and four out of five for Kaname-se—Kaname. Zero is the winner!" She handed him a bag of goodies. "The next game is…"

Kaien bolted from the room and returned with a boxful of adorable baby dolls. He proceeded to hand out each doll and its accessories: a bottle of water, baby powder, pampers, and baby wipes. "Okay if you all look in your 'baby's'," she used an air quote, "diaper you will see that it has made a mess. But don't worry it's just peanut butter and chocolate syrup we nuked in the microwave." She giggled at the relieved faces of the vampires.

"Whoever gets done changing their baby the fastest gets this as a prize." Kaien held up the latest PDA handheld.

Aidou's eyes widened, greedily. "Oh I want it!" He exclaimed.

Ruka rolled her eyes. "You have to win first baka."

Aidou growled at her. "Why don't you go be a b—"He stopped when Zero squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's try not to have an argument here. We're here to have fun."

Aidou stuck his tongue out at Ruka, sending her an obscene gesture.

She flipped her hair and turned away.

"Okay everyone. Ready, set, go!"

Zero figured out how to undo the diaper, wrinkling his nose at how realistic the chocolate and peanut butter appeared. He used the wipes to clean the doll and held up the diaper, trying to figure out which side went where.

"Done!" Ruka announced, holding up her doll.

Yuki walked over and inspected the doll lying on the coffee table. "Ruka wins."

Aidou pouted when Ruka waved the new PDA, silently gloating. "Well of course she wins. She's a girl and girls have practice from when they're little."

Yagari sipped his beer and stared at the shoddy diaper changes Zero and Aidou performed. Well, at least Zero managed to clean the child thoroughly. "Poor kid."

Aidou, who sat across from the Hunter, made a disdainful face. "You didn't finish either," he retorted.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to have an infant in my house in a month."

After the games they ate dinner and it was time to open presents.

Aidou sat in the chair with Zero standing next to him, hardly able to contain his excitement. His eyes widened greedily when Ruka wheeled over a sizeable present wrapped in blue with a white bow. He mauled the wrapping paper, opening the box hurriedly. The box was packed with designer outfits with matching hats and shoes.

"So he won't have to wear the same outfit twice and also to make sure he's dressed fashionably."

Aidou scowled at Ruka, wondering how Zero was able to ignore her.

Zero picked up a very chic outfit, smiling when he felt several pairs of eyes staring at the box nosily. "Thank you Souen-chan."

Shiki (who Zero knew _very_ well thanks to Aidou) handed them a medium-size present.

Aidou opened the box, staring at the present inquiringly. The present was a rattle with a gold handle grasping a globe studded with tiny diamonds and tanzanite. He didn't know how safe it was for their son, but it was pretty. "Thank you," he said with a warm smile.

Shiki sniffed. "The teddy bears should arrive tomorrow."

Zero tapped Aidou's head, a frown on his face. The one thing they had forgotten to put in the nursery was teddy bears.

Rima came next. Her presents were blankets made from Egyptian cotton and guanaco fur. She explained that one was for the summer and the other was for the winter.

Teething rings, several therapeutic CDs, and a jade turtle memory box were from Takuma. Kaien who claimed that he went overboard with his shopping only a smidgen showered them with a variety of cute (puppy, rabbits, and bear eared) hats, bottles, onsies, and a cute plush toy. Yuki gave them a baby monitor, bibs and burp cloths, and an adorable night light. Kain presented them with an impeccable sculpture of two figures holding a baby and a preserved lotus blossom. Kaname presented them with a bottle warmer/sterilizer, a plaque with an Irish and Apache blessing, and a navy blue and white Classica Pram. Toga leaned back on the sofa and stated that he'd brought the presents but he couldn't deliver them until tomorrow.

After the gifts were given, they sang karaoke, played Battle of the Sexes (the girls won after Shiki missed the last question about how to remedy a run in stockings and Seiren apathetically answered about which wrench to use on a particular job), and played charades. The party ended around 2:00a.m. .

Kaname smiled softly at Zero. "Did you enjoy the party?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah. You?"

He nodded a brief expression of longing passing through his sorrel eyes.

"You haven't called lately. Is something wrong?" Zero asked, cursing when he realized that the car's trunk was full to capacity.

Kaname smiled faintly at Zero's frustration. "Not at all. I've just been busy." He canted his head, staring at Zero curiously. "You will be a father in a month, are you nervous?"

Zero shrugged casually. "A little. It'll be different being responsible and looking after a new person. It's only been Hana and me these past 11 years." He put the large box down, sighing.

Kaname smiled. "You and Hanabusa-san are going to make great fathers."

Aidou bounded over to his mate. "All done love?"

Zero bobbed his head, heart flipping when Aidou snaked an arm around his. "Yeah, but we're going to have to sacrifice Tiffany for a car with suitable space."

Aidou laced their fingers together, glowering up at his mate. "Why not your motorcycle? The thing is a death trap anyway."

Zero glowered down at his mate. "Hell no, my motorcycle was a gift."

Aidou rolled his eyes. They'd been having this disagreement a lot more now. "Fine, I'll just buy a car with suitable space."

Zero rolled his eyes, huffing in exasperation. "Whatever."

Aidou smiled brightly at the pureblood. "Did you enjoy yourself Kaname-sama?"

He nodded in confirmation. "I was just telling Zero that I think you two are going to make great fathers." He was not lying. He really did think Zero and Aidou were going to make exceptional fathers. They both possessed strengths where the other was weak. They would be able to shape the child into a well-rounded individual.

Aidou blushed. "Thank you! That means a lot coming from you Kaname-sama."

Kaname gave them an amiable nod before excusing himself.

Aidou turned, smiling beatifically up at Zero, and hugged his mate tightly.

Zero kissed Aidou's forehead, looking up just in time to see Kaname discretely glide a hand across Kain's waist as he strode by. The two exchanged a single glance before Kaname continued on his way. Zero watched with curious eyes as the two left simultaneously, but in separate vehicles. He raised an eyebrow, releasing his mate. "Come on let's go."

Aidou got in the car, closing the door. "Bye!" He waved farewell to Kaien and Toga before Zero plopped the box in his lap and they were off.

* * *

Zero sat down at the table, still in his chef's uniform. "Hey babe."

Aidou smiled adoringly at his mate, grasping Zero's hand. When he was with Zero even the busy restaurant seemed quiet (it also helped that they had vampire hearing). "How has your day been?"

Zero shrugged, nodding a thank you when a server brought him an order of frittata. "Not bad. Yours?"

Aidou swallowed the mouthful of cheesecake. "I got six love letters today."

"Only six?" He asked a twinkle in his eye.

Aidou grinned playfully. "Yes and I didn't see one from you in the pile," he feigned annoyance.

Zero swallowed the egg substance. "I'll write you one when we get home, except I won't be using a pen."

Scarlet colored Aidou's cheeks.

Zero smirked in self-satisfaction. "Hey, is something going on between Akatsuki and Kaname?"

Aidou's brow furrowed. "I've never noticed anything before. Why?"

Zero shrugged a thoughtful look on his face. "Kaname kind of caressed his shoulder on the fly after the baby shower and they shared this _look_."

Aidou's eyes sparkled in interest. "Oh I could ask." Were Kaname and Akatsuki having an affair? If they were that would some juicy gossip.

Zero shook his head, knowing full well how much his mate loved a scandal. "No, it's none of our business."

Aidou huffed. Now, he wouldn't have a reason to go poking his nose in Akatsuki's business.

That night, Toga showed up on their doorstep with a cat food and accessories. To their surprise, he brought in a small box inhabited by two adorable fluffy kittens. One kitten was a faun colored Somali with soulful copper eyes and the other was a short-haired black and white Japanese bobtail with striking green orbs.

Zero was ecstatic to get the kittens, cooing soothingly over them as he drew them into his arms.

Aidou gave Toga an irate glance. What could he possibly want a stupid cat for? Dinner? Stupid clingy animal was going to divert Zero's attention from him. He glowered at the kitten. However he when the Somali looked up at him with large copper orbs, he melted and followed Zero's example. Aidou named the Somali Socrates while Zero dubbed the bobtail Momotaro.

* * *

A month later, Zero lounged on the couch, Aidou curled up next to him. Momotaro lay on his head while Socrates languished on Aidou's feet.

"Hey listened to this," Zero said, eyes glued to the parenting book, "the book says that babies can learn a second language faster than adult. They will catch on to their native tongue a little slower but by five they will speak both languages fluently."

Aidou sat up, disturbing Socrates. "Then we should teach Ren-chan French!" He declared.

Zero petted Aidou's head. "Sure." His heart skipped when he detected the love swimming in his mate's azure depths. He chuckled softly when Momotaro crawled under his neck and began rubbing against him, purring softly.

Socrates plopped down on Aidou's shoulder and began to meow loudly, causing Momotaro to do the same.

Zero glanced at the clock. It was feeding time. He stood and with Aidou and the two kittens tagging along walked to the sunroom. He picked up the cat food bag.

Aidou laughed when Socrates, who was eager to feed, got splashed by water because he almost made Zero fall over. His cell phone rang. Ever since Kyoki had entered her ninth month he had been on high alert, anticipating each phone call to be the one that would change their lives. He zipped down the hallway, racing to his phone, and picked it up before the second ring. "Hello?" His eyes lit up with excitement when the caller gave him the news. "I'm on my way."

Zero left the felines to their business and decided to go check on Aidou. He watched with slightly amused eyes as the small blonde zipped around the sitting room, searching for his keys.

"She's having the baby now," he said urgently.

Zero picked the keys from the top of the entertainment center, dangling them.

Aidou glanced up, running over to take the keys from Zero's hand. "You could come as my bodyguard."

Zero gave him a skeptical look. Accompanying Aidou to the Kimuras would only end in disaster or worse. Keen ears picked up the hummingbird rate of Aidou's heart. "Hana, calm down."

"I can't calm down, she's having the baby!" He exclaimed.

Zero raised an eyebrow. Maybe he should go with Aidou. "You maybe—." His phone rang. He strode to the end table and picked it up, pressing the 'Talk' button. "Hello?"

"Kiryuu-san, brutally murdered prostitutes are popping up over all of the Red Light District. You need to go and check the area for any E's."

He nodded and hanged up, giving Aidou a contrite gaze. "Sorry love."

Aidou's excitement deflated. He enclosed Zero in his arms. "Please be safe because I can't raise this kid without you."

They shared a quick kiss before he bolted from the house.

* * *

Hours later he arrived at the Kimura estate, parking his rental car (the train was faster) in the yard. He dashed into the home, following the screams echoing through the halls. He sat outside of the large double doors with his father, Kyoki's parents, and his own mother.

The labor took hours during which he struck up a civil conversation with his father, which he hadn't done in years. The screams continued until he thought he may pull out his hair with worry. What if something happened to his baby? Vampire births didn't always go smoothly. Sometimes the mother was simply not strong enough to handle the baby feeding as it was birthed.

His phone vibrated. He fished it from his pocket, pressing 'View'. 'How is it going?'

He responded with. 'She's still screaming.'

A few moment later (Zero did not possess his lightning fast texting skills). 'What do you expect? She's pushing a watermelon out of her vagina.' Aidou colored red. He texted Zero back and forth, finding comfort in speaking silently with his stranglehold. The sun was just crowning the horizon when a shrill cry erupted from the room. He typed in 'Gotta go. Baby is here.'

He stood, waiting anxiously by the door, and catalogued the day in his mind August 28th. He felt like he would soon die from impatience when an attendant exited the room holding a figure that appeared no bigger than a loaf of bread.

"Aidou-sama." She handed the tiny creature to him, swaddled in a thick blanket.

Aidou held the child awkwardly thankful for his mother's instruction on supporting the head. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, pride and other emotions that he had never before felt so intensely for anyone but his mate swelled within his chest. Gingerly, he pushed the blanket aside and a lump rose into his throat. Two striking sapphire eyes situated upon an adorable cherubic face stared at him. He touched every part of his son's face, tracing his perfect pert nose, strawberry lips, and chubby rosy cheeks and stopped at the platinum-blonde fuzz covering his scalp.

He counted his sons tiny fingers and toes, ten on all accounts. Felicity pulsed through him when his son grasped his fingers in a tight hold. "Hello Ren-chan I am your otousan. Welcome to the world and our family." He leaned forward and with trembling lips pressed a tender kiss to his son's forehead, smiling when the infant gurgled cutely.

Aidou glanced up at his mother with watery eyes. "I love him." He cooed over Ren for a few minutes more, sensing when it was time for the child to feed.

Zero opened his eyes when his cell phone vibrated. He sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes and picked it up. It was a picture text message. His heart leapt. Had the baby been born already? He pressed the view option, his heart softening when he saw the picture. Ren was beautiful.

He smiled and typed in the words. 'He's beautiful Hana-chan.' He chuckled when Socrates dashed into the room, jumped on the bed, and tangled himself in the covers. Momotaro, who sat on Zero's belly, yowled loudly as if chastising his more rambunctious companion. Zero chuckled. Crazy kittens. He lay back on the pillows, casting his gaze to the ceiling. Soon he and Aidou would have a baby to tend to, and that thought was scary.

He took in a breath swallowing his anticipation. Of course he was afraid of raising a child, but he knew that he could do it as long he had Hana. Absently he petted Momotaro, thoughts running to the near future.

For a month, Aidou divided his days between Zero, his job, and going back and forth to the Kimuras to check on Ren.

* * *

Zero looked over everything in his home, before he finished cooking. He turned everything off when he heard the approaching engine, and went to the door closing it before the kittens escaped. He smiled softly when Aidou parked the Volvo XC60 Crossover.

He hopped out unbuckling the car seat and toting it and the diaper bag to Zero who took the car seat when he was near. They shared a quick kiss. "So, you're papa and I'm otousan. That way we won't get confused."

Zero nodded. "Sure." They strolled into the home and walked to the sitting room. He sat on the couch and pushed back the lid of the car seat to reveal the ever-alert infant. His breath hitched in his chest, his heart swelling in his chest as clear blue eyes stared at him curiously. "Oh wow he's beautiful."

"Zero, meet Renichiko. Ren-chan, meet your papa," he said adoringly.

Zero smiled and picked the child up, holding him like a football. "Hey there o chibi, welcome to our family." His natural caretaker mode took over and he nuzzled the small baby, taking time to count his fingers and toes. A smile of amusement passed his features when he saw the adorable bearsuit Ren was outfitted in. "What do I do now?"

Aidou laid his head on Zero's shoulder. "Nothing. He can already feel your emotions fully. Just…" He smiled happily when Ren-grasped Zero's finger pride taking over as his mate cooed softly to their son. After explaining to Zero about their son's feeding habits, he introduced Ren to the kittens and followed Zero outside. He bounced Ren gently, humming to him.

Zero told Aidou to stand in an excavated area while he left to go retrieve the flowers. He returned with his gardening gloves on, holding small pots of flowers in his hands. With purpose he strode to them, and bent down. "I decided to plant these flowers for you and Ren as a remembrance of when our happier times began."

Aidou swore he felt his heart stop at Zero's loving words. Zero was such a reluctant romantic. He leaned down and kissed Zero, stepping back to watch him work. He sat down on the bench, bare feet touching the paved ground, Ren bouncing in his arms, azure blue eyes watching with delight as the kittens romped through the grass.

Zero planted blue, white, yellow violets, larkspur, mayflowers, dodecatheon, and red chrysanthemum. Each flower he planted with another until all of them complimented each other, highlighting their colors and brightening the surrounding flowers.

Aidou smiled softly, tears welling in his eyes. As a noble he understood perfectly well the language of flowers and the meanings of the ones Zero planted brought his heart immense joy. He grasped Zero's hand when he sat next to him. "They're beautiful," he whispered. "Aren't they Ren-chan?" He glanced down at their son, who was currently dozing.

Quietly he and Zero sat on the bench, feeling out their bond, allowing nature to fill their senses. Aidou leaned on Zero's shoulder, kissing his neck.

"Hana my love for you and our son will never fade." He stated softly. They kissed passionately, reveling in the tender emotions flowing through their bond. "Come on, let's go put Ren-chan to bed and eat dinner."

* * *

Aidou stood over the crib watching his son sleep. He smiled softly, heart full with love for the two most important people in his life. He was so happy. He had his one true love and a beautiful baby boy that he already loved unconditionally. The road to peace had finally shown itself.

Zero looked up, staring at his mate curiously when the small blonde kept staring at him with glossy eyes. "What is it love?"

Aidou shook his head, wiping a tear. "The Kimuras, including Ren's mother, waived their visitation rights."

Zero touched his hand. Aidou was sad because Ren wouldn't have the influence of power mad vampires in his life? "Is that what's wrong?"

Aidou shook his head. "No way. I'm happy he doesn't have to be around those people, so now he can be raised like a proper nobleman." Fidgeting, he looked down at his mostly eaten ratatouille then back up to his mate. "I am deeply in love with you Zero. My heart his yours for eternity."

Zero's breath hitched in his chest when he saw the intense expression of love swimming in Aidou's scarlet eyes. The welcomed throb in his neck started and he gave a tiny smile. "I love you too, Hanabusa."

Aidou smiled, cheeks dusting pink. Azure eyes mapped the blood vessels in Zero's ivory neck, halting at the concentrated patch of nerves which was his favorite spot. He stood and walked to Zero, sitting in his lap. A hungry growl left his throat when Zero offered his neck, scarlet staining lavender orbs. He angled himself correctly, making it so that they could both feed simultaneously.

After feeding, they cleaned each other's wounds and sat there reveling in the bliss buzzing through both their bond and their bodies. He closed his eyes, holding Zero tightly. When Ren was being birthed into the world he'd been afraid. He loved Zero so wholeheartedly that he had been afraid that there would be no room in his heart for Ren or that there would be no remains of his love left for him. However, when he saw Ren and held him, he knew that his fears were foolish. The moment he held Ren, the capacity of his heart widened to make room for their son.

He snuggled Zero's neck, enjoying his distinct odor. "Mmm Zero I'm horny."

Zero chuckled. "If you'll be sure not to wake the baby."

The two fathers realized through the course of four months that taking care of a baby was no picnic in the park. Ren had his nights and days confused, which meant the child slept at night and was awake all day. They were still trying to remedy the situation involving Ren's sleeping schedule, but were so far unsuccessful. It was still winter vacation so it was normally Aidou who had to waken at an ungodly hour to tend to their son. They learned to change diapers but were still a little miffed to be dealing with the occasional leak. Oh and don't even mention the time he screamed for hours because of colic. Oh and he needed to feed throughout the day (and cried shrilly until his appetite was appeased), refused pacifiers, and then there was the dreaded poop diaper. Overall, they were holding up pretty well for sleep-deprived first time parents.

* * *

Aidou sighed as he got into the Audi, stretching his limbs. "It's been a long time since we've been out," he stated. He and Zero had decided to go out to a fancy restaurant just to relieve their nerves. Surprisingly, Yuki had volunteered to babysit Ren (which was why Aidou was so eager to get home).

Zero nodded as he settled into the driver seat. "It felt good, but I miss Ren-chan."

Aidou nodded. "Me too." When he got home he was going to give Ren a big kiss.

Zero stopped the car, smiling softly at his mate. It had been a long time since they had a night out at an expensive restaurant. Aidou did look quite dapper in his white suit. When he got out of the car a weird feeling prickled over his senses.

"Something is not right," Aidou said before exiting the car and walking towards their home.

Hokkai looked out of the window. He bounced the small child in his arms, a cruel smile drawling across his face. "It looks like your parents are home at last my little one. Let's say we greet them." He unclasped the bracelet on his wrist.

The familiar aura stabbed into their senses, sending panic rushing through their systems.

Fear claimed Aidou's heart. Oh god what was _he _doing here? He raced to the front door, registering Zero's presence a step behind. Opening the door, he followed the other vampire's aura into the sitting room. Hokkai sat on the sofa, holding Ren in his lap.

"Your son really is beautiful. He's got your eyes." He spoke nonchalantly, gaze still upon Ren. "How long do you think it will take me to…?" Wicked eyes rose to stare at Aidou. "Turn his brain to soup?"

Aidou swallowed, keeping a hand in front of Zero who was itching to kill the bastard. If they mounted an attack against Hokkai he would murder Ren for sure. He had to think of something. He had to keep him talking. "What do you want Ichihara?"

Hokkai's eye twitched at the lack of familiarity when Aidou said his name. "What have I always wanted? You of course. But since you're not willing to leave your dog," he cast a hateful glance to Zero, "I will have to take drastic measures." He leaned back into the plush sofa, bouncing Ren in his arms.

Ren apparently feeling the other's wicked intentions began to whine.

Hokkai grinned. "You know more than anyone that what I want I go after it. And if I can't have it… well, all hell breaks loose."

Zero watched Hokkai with wary eyes. He knew deep in his heart that if he didn't do something soon, Ren was as good as dead. If he made any sudden movements Ren would die. All he needed was a moment of distraction and a clear shot to end it.

"Your son really is adorable." He leaned over to kiss Ren's forehead, smiling evilly at Aidou. "It's too bad I have to kill him to make you suffer." Standing, he backpedaled to the fireplace on the far side of the room where a roaring fire burned. "How long do you think it will take for the fire to consume your child?"

"Ichihara if you do you're dead!" Zero looked to Aidou. He understood very well that Aidou was the faster of them, and he also knew that rescuing their son was going to cause his mate great pain.

Hokkai grinned fiendishly and pitched the swaddled child into the fire.

Aidou dashed to the fireplace, scooping Ren up before he could hit the roaring flames, getting burned in the process. He screamed as he landed in the fire, the flames searing the entire side of his face.

Without hesitation, Zero lobbed off a bullet, thankful that he still had residual bouts of paranoia. He frowned when the bullet missed, hitting the vase over the mantelpiece instead. This son of a bitch would pay. He would pay for everything that he had to done to Aidou and their son. Anger fueled his actions as he fired again, avoiding an attack from the other vampire.

Hokkai attacked Zero ferociously, landing blow after blow. He smiled when he heard Zero's ribs crack and wallowed in the odor of spilled blood. "What's the matter ex-human? Does it hurt to know that you can't win this fight?" A punch to the gut. "Does it hurt to know that no matter what you are worthless?" A sidekick that did not land.

Zero took the beating, knowing that Hokkai would screw up. If Hokkai had been smart he would have ripped out his esophagus and been done, but he had made the biggest mistake of allowing him to live. Zero waited, colliding with the hard wall, blood dribbling from his nose. Acting quickly, he dodged the next blow and landed a hard left hook to the other's face.

Hokkai stumbled, but before he could recover to mount another assault he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down, eyes widening when he saw the sharp, icy projectile jutting from his abdomen.

Aidou who had managed to pull himself from the fire, fought through the excruciating pain long enough to form a razor-edged ice projectile and hurl it at Hokkai. He smiled when it hit home, knowing that Zero would take care of the rest.

Zero smiled. He could always count on Hana to come through. Taking advantage of the situation Zero pointed Bloody Rose to Hokkai's head. Without a word or hesitation he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit home, blood splattering as it exited the back of his skull.

Hokkai died instantly, body turning to ash that fluttered to the floor.

Zero dashed to Aidou, who sat on the floor cuddling Ren. "Oh Hana." He nearly gasped when he saw the scarlet wound encompassing the entire right side of Aidou's face and neck. "Oh god Hana are you okay."

Aidou whimpered when Zero touched the burn. "It hurts a lot, but I saved Ren-chan."

Zero blinked back tears, holding Aidou and Ren close.

After finding Yuki and getting her to calm down, he put Ren to bed and returned to see to Aidou's wound.

* * *

Zero sat up, taking a moment to gaze at his sleeping mate. It had been three weeks since the Hokkai incident, and Zero found himself still checking to make sure Aidou was okay. He stood and entered the adjoining bathroom to answer the call of nature. Once he had relieved himself he washed his hands and exited the bathroom. A small whine from across the hall reached his ears.

He strode into Ren's room, reaching into the crib to pick up his son. He patted his son's back, smiling at the adorable sleeper he wore despite the strong smell of urine emitting from the small child. Clicking his tongue lovingly at the baby he strode to the changing table. "Come on Ren-chan, let's get you out of that wet diaper."

Ren nestled his face in Zero's neck, wanting to be near the man's comforting presence.

Using his free had to lay Ren down on the old blanket, he began unbuttoning his son's pajamas. He hummed softly to Ren, tickling his belly when the sleeper was completely unbuttoned. A chuckle escaped him when the baby kicked his legs in response. Never in his life had he thought he would ever have so much love surrounding him. His little Hana taught him that life could be beautiful.

Reaching over, he put a diaper next to Ren and undid the infant's dirty one. He lifted Ren's bottom, withdrawing the dirty pamper and sliding the new one under him. He cleaned Ren thoroughly, tickling his little feet, and re-buckled his suit. He lifted the child in his arms, gazing at his expressive blue eyes adoringly. "You're turning me into a softy little boy."

Ren gurgled and scrunched up his nose, starting to whine.

Zero caught his signal loud and clear. "Hungry? Come on let's go fix Ren a bottle." Bouncing the small child slightly, he descended the stairs and entered the large kitchen. He hummed softly to the hungry child. "Shhh, little one."

He opened the bottle sterilizer (thank you Kaname) and picked out a bottle with an owl on it. After preparing the bottle he set in the warmer, waiting for it to ding before picking it up. He screwed the top off and dropped in a few beads of blood.

Ren's cries grew louder and more urgent.

"Okay, okay papa's almost done my love," he said in a soothing tone. He shook the bottle, mixing the blood with the formula, giving the creamy liquid a scarlet tinge.

Ren, smelling the nourishing substance, began to cry shrilly, gnawing on his fist.

Zero bounced him, trying to placate his cries. "Okay, let's go upstairs." He ascended the stairs, entered the nursery and sat in the expensive glider, cradling Ren with an arm as he placed him in his lap. "Okay, okay," he cooed softly.

Ren opened his mouth, happy to have nourishment at last, as soon as the nipple touched his lips and began to suck vigorously.

Zero withdrew the bottle from Ren's mouth. "Slow down or you'll choke." He reinserted the nipple, shaking his head. "You're greedy just like your otousan.

"I am not greedy," Aidou said as he entered the nursery. He rubbed his eyes groggily and strode to the glider, perching next to Zero on the glider's arm.

"Denial is not healthy usa-chan." He held Ren to his shoulder when the child finished drinking, patting his back in an effort to burp him. They both chuckled when Ren gave a loud belch.

"Well that was manly." Aidou laughed, and leaned down to kiss his mate's cheek. "Zero is such a good papa." He smiled again when Ren gurgled and cooed, kicking his legs. Aidou gushed over his son.

Zero, wanting to sleep a little longer, began to hum.

Aidou, recognizing the tune began to sing:

_Baby's bed's a silver moon,_

_Sailing o'er the sky,_

_Sailing o'er the sea of sleep,_

_While the stars float by. _

_Sail baby sail_

_Far across the sea_

_Only don't forget to come_

_Back again to me. _

_Baby's fishing for a dream_

_Fishing near and far_

_His line a silver moonbeam is_

_His bait a silver star_

_Sail baby sail_

_Far across the sea_

_Only don't forget to come,_

_Back again to me._

The two father's finished, holding the last note briefly.

Aidou smiled when he saw his slumbering son. "Works every time."

Zero handed Ren to Aidou (not wanting to wake him by having to rise from the glider chair), a smile flittering across his lips when his mate kissed their child affectionately. He followed Aidou to the crib, observing quietly as Aidou laid the child gently in the bed and pulled the blanket to his chest. Both smiled when Ren whined softly before falling into serene rest.

"He's so beautiful."

Zero nodded, putting an arm around his mate's shoulder. "Yeah he is."

Aidou touched his hand.

He gazed at Aidou with attentive lavender eyes. Aidou had given him so much throughout the years. Aidou had awakened his heart and taught him how to love. He'd showed him that he didn't need to lock his heart away behind an impenetrable fortress to protect himself, and that it was okay to let someone in. Perhaps the most important thing he taught him was that life was worth living and that out of the worst of adversities, beauty and joy could bloom. His dear Hana had healed his scars. He snapped back to reality when Aidou whispered his name. He pulled Aidou closer and pressed his forehead against his temple.

"Huh?"

"I'm so happy I found my heart with you Zero. You taught me that I was more than a bauble and that I didn't need to be perfect for someone to love me. More than anything else you taught me that not everyone's soul is as black as my father's and what it feels like to truly love someone." He gazed into Zero's lavender pits, eyes shining with unguarded sincerity and adoration.

Zero put a hand on Aidou's head, pressing their foreheads together. "Then you were right."

He looked up at Zero quizzically, raising an eyebrow at the twinkle in those gorgeous eyes. "How?"

"On the beach that night, before we started dating, you said that if we were together our broken souls could find solace in each other."

Aidou beamed up at him. "You have a memory like an elephant honey." His attitude grew more somber. "But we did more than find comfort, we healed each other." They had both been broken when they became lovers, but over the years they slowly mended each other, healing scars and old wounds. Now they had a beautiful son, a miracle in vampire society due to the kindness of a certain pureblood.

Zero leaned forward, capturing Aidou's lips in a passionate kiss. He drew away. "I love you and our little Ren-chan."

Aidou smiled sweetly at him, casting a glance to the slumbering child. "I love you and our adorable Ren-chan too." They partook in another kiss, wallowing in the addictive amount of love thrumming through their bond.

Momotaro hopped into the crib and began rubbing himself against the sleeping child.

Aidou looked away from his mate when Ren whined. Oh shit.

Ren let out a shrill cry, irritated that he had been abruptly awakened.

Zero growled at the cat. "Bad kitty Momo-chan!"

Aidou drew Ren into his arms, patting his thick platinum curls in a gesture of comfort. Damn it. They would get no extra sleep today. "He's probably up for the day now."

Zero sighed. Damn, he'd wanted that extra two hours of sleep. "Coffee?"

Aidou nodded, reaching over to pick up Mr. Bearington (Ren's favorite teddy bear) and followed Zero out of the nursery.

The couple sat nestled together drinking coffee, Ren in his bouncer cooing contentedly at the toys dangling above his head. Momo nestled on Zero's head and Socrates cuddled into Aidou's side, both snoozing.

Aidou leaned into Zero, heart swelling at the love cocooning him. "I love our family Zero."

Zero grabbed his mate's hand. "Me too."

Smiling adoringly at each other, they settled into the comfortable sofa and heaved contented sighs, happy at last.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Wahhhh! I can't believe I wrote that word at the end of this chapter. *cries a river*. Well it's not completely over yet my friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do please click the review button. **

**To all of my readers I want to say THANK YOU! Thank you for all of your reviews, they make me smile and keep me going when I want to stop. *Send chocolates through the mail to each reviewer*. **

**Each of the flowers Zero planted has a meaning:**

**Blue violet- love, faithfulness**

**White violet- candor innocence**

**Yellow violets- rural happiness**

**Mayflower- Welcome**

**Red Chrysanthemum- I love**

**Dodecatheon- You are my divinity**

**Larkspur- Lightness levity**

**Many of the flowers are a tribute to the parts of Aidou's personality that he loves the most while the other welcome Ren into their family and profess his love for Aidou.**

**The Apache blessing that Kaname gave them went as follows:**

**_"May the sun bring you new energy by day,__  
May the moon softly restore you by night,  
May the rain wash away your worries  
And the breeze blow new strength into your being,  
And all of the days of your life may you walk  
Gently through the world and know its beauty."_**

**The Irish blessing goes like this:**

**_May all the blessings of our Lord touch your life today.__  
May He send His little angels to protect you on your way.  
Such a miraculous gift, sent from above.  
Someone so precious to cherish and love.  
May sunshine and moonbeams dance over your head.  
As you quietly slumber in your bed.  
May good luck be with you wherever you go.  
And your blessings outnumber the shamrocks that grow._**

**Preview:**

"**Just don't get dirty, your ojisama is coming over and we have to go the grand opening of The Melting Pot in a few hours," Aidou instructed firmly.**

**Ren nodded, his shaggy platinum locks bouncing in his eyes. "Okay. Come on my Socra-chan and Momo-chan." He ran off towards the western fence, the cats following closely.**

**They talked quietly, kissing and petting one another. They heard a SPLASH and a cat yowl pitifully. The two men sighed.**

**Zero stood reluctantly. "Fuck. I'll go this time, but you owe me." He jogged toward the small pond near the western fence and stopped at the sight. Socrates sat on the bank, fur sopping wet, resembling a drowned rat.**

**Ren their beloved son, tramped out of the pond with a lily pad on his head and a frog held between his tiny hands.**

**Next Chapter: Epilogue**

**Adios ^.^**


	35. Epilogue

**Yosh! Well we all knew this chapter would come sooner or later.**

**Warning: Fluff, oral sex, and man-sex.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight is the property of Masturi Hino; I just like playing in her world.

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

It was mostly quiet in the Kiryuu-Aidou household. Zero and Hanabusa lay in their large bed, nestled together, sleeping peacefully. The door cracked open and a pair of copper, green and blue eyes peeked into the room. The door opened and six-year-old Renichiko erupted into the room (followed by the two cats). He launched himself onto the bed, landing on his fathers.

The two jerked awake, bidding their son good day (it was only 2 p.m.), and watched while the small child bounced on the bed, spouting his wants and needs in French.

*"Réveiller mes pères! C'est le temps pour se réveiller! Socrate et Momotaro ont faim! Je veux nourrir maintenant!" He declared as he continued to bounce, looking adorable in his rocket ship pajamas.

Zero yawned tiredly. "Afternoon love." He'd gotten used to being awakened at the crack of the evening. He was just happy that for once he wasn't awakened by the pain of Ren leaping on him knees first.

Aidou kissed him. "Good afternoon." He patted Zero's hair, seeing the exhaustion in his lavender eyes. "Ren stop."

Ren leapt onto his otousan, nuzzling his neck for sustenance.

#"Bonsoir mon petit bijou," he greeted lovingly, petting his shaggy blonde hair.

^"Otousan, j'ai faim maintenant! Peux-je nourrir maintenant, s'il vous plaît? Affamé! Affamé! Affamé!" He spoke, barely able to contain his energy enough to sit still.

Aidou kissed his son's shaggy hair softly. He petted his son lovingly as the child fed, nuzzling his nose when he drew away, his blue orbs droopy. ** "Faire taire mon fils. Votre papa a eu une nuit dure. Il a besoin de son repos et mon petit lapin est très bruyant," he responded in a calm tone.

Ren contemplated his father's words momentarily before looking at his papa, who was snoozing serenely. ##"Mais je veux nourrir du papa aussi. Le papa que je peux nourrir de vous?" He grew quiet when Aidou gave him a stern look, his ever-racing mind latching onto another idea to ponder. "L'attente, si le papa dort, qui réparera mes crêpes? Vous ne pouvez pas faire des crêpes comme otousan de papa et vous les brûlent d'ordinaire." He stated sapphire eyes full of innocence.

Aidou made a face at his son before standing. He slipped on his bathrobe, stepped into his slippers, and leaned down to kiss his son's head. "Come on my bijou, let papa sleep. I'll feed you some pancakes."

Ren frowned as he followed his otousan out into the hallway. "But you will burn them 'tousan. May I have manju instead?"

Aidou shook his head, gliding gracefully down the stairs. "Manju is too sweet for breakfast."

Ren huffed. "But pancakes have sticky sweet maple syrup."

Aidou stopped to look at his son with faint annoyance. Now he knew what his mother said about having to deal with his sharp wit. He hated when Ren had a point. He looked down at the small child. "You will have pancakes."

Ren frowned back. "I will only eat when papa awakens." He declared. His dear otousan _always _burned the pancakes and he usually had to end up trying to stomach a few bites before his papa swooped in and saved the day with his mad cooking skills. Then when Papa finished cooking and fixed his plate his tummy was always happy afterwards. Maybe he could divert his otousan's attention to something else. "I would like a bath now please."

Aidou shook his head. "No, you will eat first." Perceiving the dispiritedness in his son's posture he sighed and decided to yield. He didn't feel like eating burnt pancakes either. "How about ramen?"

Ren's eyes lit up. His Otousan made really good ramen. "Yay!" He hopped up and down from stair to stair in his excitement. "And may I please have two of the coconut pecan cookies papa baked before he left last night?"

Aidou tousled his son's platinum hair. "Only if you're a good boy."

Aidou examined his son over breakfast. "Sit up straight, elbows off the table, and chew with your mouth closed," he instructed sternly.

Ren did as instructed. "When papa awakens, may I draw on the driveway with my special chalk?"

Aidou finished his bowl of ramen. "Of course." Later as he stood over the sink washing dishes, Ren strode into the kitchen, holding his stuffed toy Mr. Bearington close to his chest. "Did you finish your model car?" He was trying not to pressure Ren like his father did to him, but found that Ren had a knack for both building and inventing things. The kid was designing a flying machine and so far with his help it looked like it could be done.

Ren nodded excitedly. "Oh and I want oji Kain to help me paint it."

Aidou nodded and rinsed a dish. "We'll see."

* * *

After he finished washing dishes Aidou took his son upstairs to bathe in the hallway bathroom. He ran ankle-length water, squeezing Gaia bubble bath into the flowing liquid through the bathtub. When he turned the knobs, cutting off the flow from the faucet, and disregarded the tubful of suds he looked at his son. "Ren-chan get into the water."

"No!" He refused, shaking his head.

Aidou sighed. "Renichiko. Get in," he stated sternly, voice leaving no room for backtalk.

Ren swallowed but did not cave. "No 'tousan, Ping is not in the tub and if he isn't I'll go down the drain."

Aidou bit his lip (damn Shiki and his outlandish stories). He learned from an early age that even geniuses fell for some of the most illogical tall tales. His sister had caused him to believe that if he dissected another dragonfly they would come in a swarm to escort him to Tartarus. "Come on bijou, you have to take a bath. Your ojisama will be here in a few hours."

He really wanted to see his ojisama, but if he got in the water without Ping he would go down the drain and never see his daddies again. "No!" He began to cry, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Zero, who heard his son's distress, strode into the bathroom carrying a tiny red rubber ducky. "Here you are my little Ren-chan."

Ren let out a happy squeal, latching onto his papa's leg. "Merci papa!"

Zero smiled, patting his hair. "You're welcome. Now you listen to your otousan or he will spank you." It was a bluff. Aidou would never spank Ren.

Aidou picked up the currently naked child, and put him in the large claw-foot bathtub.

Ren hugged the red rubber ducky, kissing it softly. He reached up to touch his otousan's cheeks, smiling sweetly at his papa. "I love you two so much!"

"We love you too Ren-chan," they said in unison, chuckling when Ren giggled.

Aidou noticed Zero in the doorway, looking over his shoulder to throw him a wink. He continued on, soaping up the towel to lather shampoo into his son's white-blonde hair, laughing when Ren splashed water on Socrates. After rinsing his son's hair he allowed the child to splash around for a few moments, singing an old folk song.

Zero chuckled to himself. He wondered if Aidou was similar to Ren when he was a child.

Ren squeezed the duck, talking to it in French. "Papa. Do I practice my piano lessons today?"

Zero wagged his head, smiling adoringly when vivid blue eyes fell upon him. When Ren's hair was slicked to his head by water it made his eyes seem almost doll-like. "No silly, today is Saturday." He plopped down on the closed toilet.

Ren's face grew serious. "Oh that's right." He continued to splash the bubbly water, putting a dollop of the sudsy substance on the tip of Aidou's nose.

"Alright enough splashing time for you to get clean."

Ren pouted at his Otousan.

Aidou washed Ren's adorable face, thin neck, skinny torso, slender legs and arms, his small feet, and private bits. His son could wash himself, but when company came over he liked to do it to make sure it was done correctly.

Zero shook his head when both his mate and his son began to sing the periodic table softly. "Hana you egghead."

Aidou shot him a mean look over his shoulder, blushing when Zero slowly ran a tongue over his lips.

Zero vibed his lust through their bond, laughing when Ren asked Aidou while he smelled weird.

Aidou continued bathing his son grabbing the Hippo showerhead to rinse him off. "Blame your papa." After rinsing his son he helped him out of the tub and began drying him with a fluffy brown towel. He jumped slightly when one of Zero's naughty hands pinched his ass. "Zero." He threw the towel into the hamper, making goo-goo eyes his beloved life mate. They should have been watching Ren.

Ren took his daddies' distraction as the perfect opportunity to shoot out of the bathroom like a rocket. Butt naked.

Realizing that their son was streaking again they bolted after him. "After five years of this you'd think we would be used to this," Zero stated as he hopped over the banister to land in front of his son.

Ren, who was giggling like a maniac, zipped between his papa's legs, hopping over the last amount of stairs to land on the floor. He giggled heartily, dodging his otousan when he appeared in front of him.

They chased Ren through the entire house (which took all of ten minutes) before finding him hidden under an end table, giggling happily.

Zero picked Ren up. "Got you, you little rascal." He tickled Ren's belly, smiling when Ren giggled. He sliced the side of his neck, flinching slightly when Ren readily supped up his blood, nibbling his skin with not-quite-there fangs.

The couple stayed awake the rest of the day, spending time with their son by doing various activities. Dusk found them outside, Zero on the porch, Aidou cuddling in his lap watching with amused eyes as Ren drew doodles on the driveway.

* * *

Ren, having finished his apparently abstract portrait, stood and placed the stick of chalk in the case with the others. "May I go playing peres, s'il vous plait?"

Aidou gave a nod. "Just don't get dirty, your ojisama is coming over and we have to go the grand opening of The Melting Pot in a few hours," Aidou instructed firmly.

Ren nodded, his shaggy platinum locks bouncing in his eyes. "Okay. Come on my Socra-chan and Momo-chan." He ran off towards the western fence, the cats following closely.

They talked quietly, kissing and petting one another. They heard a SPLASH and a cat yowl pitifully. The two men sighed.

Zero stood reluctantly. "Fuck. I'll go this time, but you owe me." He jogged toward the small pond near the western fence and stopped at the sight. Socrates sat on the bank, fur sopping wet, resembling a drowned rat.

Ren their beloved son, tramped out of the pond with a lily pad on his head and a frog held between his tiny hands. His eyes widened when he saw his Papa. "Look what I caught!" He ran to his father and presented a sad looking frog.

Zero looked at his son's soaking wet sweater-vest, khaki pants, shoes, and hair. Aidou was going to freak. First however he had to convince Ren to let go of the frog. "Ren-chan don't you think you should put the frog back?"

Ren shook his head. He wanted to see why it could live in the water for so long.

Zero squatted. "But he doesn't look very happy."

Ren looked at the frog.

"What if he misses his family?"

"But he's a frog."

Ren's casual tone irked him slightly. "Frogs have families too. Wouldn't you want someone to bring you back home if they took you away from us?"

Ren contemplated the idea. He couldn't fathom being without his daddies. He stared at the frog. The frog stared at him with big sad eyes. He returned to the pond and released it.

Zero let out a sigh. That was one frog saved for the day. He patted Ren's hair when the child returned to him a sad look on his face. "Now come on we have to get you in clean clothes before your otousan sees you or he will be upset."

Ren gasped. "Papa please don't let him take away the cookies."

Zero shook his head. Sometimes he didn't know who loved cookies most, Hana or Ren. "Come now let's get you clean."

* * *

Kaname drove his black SUV through the gate, a sense of anticipation flittering through him. He would finally get to see his little godson. Glancing in the back seat he was able to let out a sigh of relief when he saw his extra set of clothes.

Ren's eyes lit up when he heard the familiar hum of an engine and he bolted towards the driveway, feet sloshing in his shoes. There were few people that could make Ren run so fast, besides his two fathers, and his ojisama was one of them. "Ojisama!" He called, running towards Kaname at full tilt.

Aidou's eyes widened when Ren zipped by. Ren was soaking wet. Shit. "Wait Renichiko!" He hopped from the step to pursue his son but it was too late.

Kaname crouched low and opened his arms wide to accept the child into an embrace, wrapping the soaking wet youngster up in a strong hug uncaring of his expensive suit.

Zero shook his head while Aidou simultaneously scolded his son for getting wet and apologized to the pureblood.

Kaname waved it away, standing. "Are you terrorizing small animals again, Ren-chan?" He petted the child's wet hair.

Zero stuck a hand in his pocket. "His latest victims were Socrates and a poor little frog."

Kaname clicked his tongue at the nervous child. "Well it seems like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it Hanabusa?"

Aidou shrugged. "But I did not do while wearing my formal attire," he said, eyes on his son. He did not enjoy scolding his son, but if he did not the child would walk all over him.

Kaname grasped Ren's tiny hand. "Come my little one; let's go find you some more clothes." He escorted his godson into the house, up the stairs, and into his room, picking out a suitable formal outfit for the night's occasion. "Now let's get you out of those clothes."

Ren took off his shoes and disrobed until he was naked. He'd tried running away naked with his Ojisama once, needless to say he didn't make it two steps. He purred when Kaname wrapped him in a blanket. "Ojisama I know the periodic table."

Kaname looked at the small child. "Do you now."

He nodded. "I used to just know the first half, but now I know the whole thing because 'tousan taught it to me. He says it's the greatest achievement since indoor plumbing. Papa says that otousan is just a big egghead." He said his adorable face serious when he said the last part.

The pureblood chuckled at his godson's countenance. Ren had a knack for looking serious when saying some of the funniest things. He hauled the naked and blanketed child into the hallway bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the counter. He found some lavender shampoo, retrieved a few towels from the linen closet, a bowl, and turned the faucet on behind Ren.

After a short bout of silence Ren spoke, tone contemplative. "Sometimes, 'tousan and Papa argue and sometimes they wrestle. They say they wrestle because they love each other." He made a displeased face when Kaname used a bowl of water to wash the dirt from his hair. "Is that weird ojisama?"

Kaname took the term 'wrestle' to be Zero's and Aidou's euphemism for sex. He squirted some of the aromatic shampoo onto the child's hair and began to lather it. "No it's not weird. All grown-ups wrestle with someone when they love them."

Ren contemplated his Ojisama's words, before tilting his head to look up at him with large blue eyes. "Does that mean you wrestle with Akatsuki-oji?"

Kaname pretended to reach for the towel to hide his blush. He had to find another subject. "So are you excited your papa's restaurant is opening in a few hours?"

Ren nodded vigorously, the topic about his two ojisans forgotten. "Yes! Papa is the best cook in the world. Mon otousan always burns the pancakes but he makes the best ramen noodles and manju!"

* * *

Aidou stood in the mirror brushing his hair. He stared at his mate, who was already dressed and holding his keys. Zero had to leave a couple of hours ahead of time to makes sure he would not get behind on the orders. He closed his eyes when Zero wrapped his arms around his slim waist.

Zero kissed his hair. "I have to go love, but promise you'll wear those leather pants after we put Ren to bed."

Aidou nodded. "Promise." They shared a kiss and Zero was out the door and on his way to work in a classic Mustang. By the time Aidou finished dressing and traveled downstairs, Ren and Kaien were singing silly songs, much to everyone's irritation.

Toga let out a whoosh of air when Ren hopped into his lap, inadvertently landing on his belly.

Ren stared at his sofu, eyes contemplating the expression on the one-eyed man's face. "Ojii, don't be so grumpy, I love you too." He squeezed the other man, before stating matter-of-factly, "and papa says if you frown a lot you will start to look like a dried up old prune."

Aidou hushed his son, taking him from the Hunter's lap to place him on the floor. "Shall we go?"

Ren whined when Aidou buckled him in his booster seat, squirming in an effort to escape. However he brightened instantly when his Otousan turned on his favorite Happy-sing-along CD.

* * *

The Melting Pot exterior was reminiscent to an Italian villa complete with color and mini fountain of Poseidon. Its interior however was a mixture o different influences (Asian, Victorian, and Mediterranean) all harmoniously thrown together. The turn-out was more than expected.

Kaname's inner circle was present along with some of Zero's friends from his old job and the Association, and Yuki with her boyfriend. Toshi worked the bar while Yoji was headwaiter. Zero let out a breath, greeting his customers cordially. After everyone was seated, Zero strode through the double doors into the kitchen. He let out a nervous breath. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, the tables are full and so let's get ready to rock and roll."

He took in a breath as orders came in. Tonight would either make him or break him. He began barking out the orders to his employees, watching as each person went to their station with practiced ease.

Hours later after the amount of orders were finally starting to ebb, Zero wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked at the men and women standing at their respective stations, just as weary as him. "Well done you guys."

* * *

Ren, who sat in a booster seat next to his father, tugged at Aidou's sleeve, interrupting his conversation with Takuma.

Aidou looked to his son. "What is my little bijou?" So far Ren had eaten all of his dinner.

"'Tousan my I see my papa?"

Aidou smiled sympathetically at his son, touching his shoulder. "Your papa is very busy Ren-chan."

Ren pouted at his father. "But Toga-ojii can take me to see him."

Toga swallowed the last of his rack of lamb before realizing what Ren said. "What?"

Ren turned and looked at his grandfather with big pleading blue orbs.

Everyone at the table smiled. They'd all come under that infamous puppy dog gaze. Toga was a goner.

Toga growled when he felt himself cave. He growled in frustration but scooted out of the booth nonetheless.

Zero took a sip of water, wetting his parched throat, eyes lighting up when he saw his smartly dressed son walking towards him, a small hand tightly clutching Toga's. Like most vampires Ren still didn't do so well in crowds. "Ren-chan what are you doing back here?"

Toga shrugged. "He wanted to see his papa and volunteered me for the job of escorting him here."

Zero smiled, holding out a hand to Ren. "Getting soft in your old age eh sensei."

Toga glowered at Zero. "The kid has a way with pulling on your heartstrings. "

Ren embraced his papa. "Missed you papa. 'Tousan says that you are working hard to make the delicious food we and the other customers are eating so they would return. So I wanted to come tell you that at bedtime I will tuck myself in because you and 'tousan haven been working hard," he stated seriously.

Zero stooped low. "Your 'tousan has been working hard?"

He nodded. "Oui. He has been staying woke a long time every day writing and reading recommendation letters about students who want to get into his class."

Zero kissed his son's forehead, nuzzling his nose. "Well, whatever happens, we'll tuck you in and read you a bedtime story. But I am proud of you for being so considerate." He kissed the tip of his son's nose. "Now do you want cake?"

Ren nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

Zero chuckled. "Then go back to your seat and I will send you out a slice of cherry clafoutis."

Ren clapped his hands eagerly. Oh how he loved sweeties. "Yay!" He bounced, thick hair bouncing in his face. He turned to Toga, grasping his hand. "Come on ojii so I can get cake!" He tugged on Toga's sleeve.

Toga followed without a word.

The night ended in success and by 2 a.m. everyone save Zero's friends were gone home with dazzled palates and satisfied bellies. After everything was cleaned they celebrated Zero's success with wine and laughter. By the time 4 a.m. rolled around Toga and Kaien preceded by Yuki and Kazuo had departed to get some much needed rest. Zero and Aidou departed too, they had to get Ren home.

* * *

The drive home was near silent the entire time.

Aidou held Zero's hand. "I'm so happy for you love; you're living your dream."

Zero took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at his mate. "I may be living my dream, but you and Ren-chan are my blessings. Nothing not even my dream can ever compete with you two." He brought Aidou's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly.

Once home, they bathed their son and put him to bed.

Aidou sat in the chair, finishing the book while Zero cuddled next to the child on his bed. ***"_If it hadn't been for a small, just the smallest footprint on a shelf, a little, just the littlest gold scale in the bathtub, the tiniest, just the tiniest feather in the ice box, and ONE tiger's whisker on the rug you would never have guessed that there had been elves in the shelves, mermaids in the bathtub, penguins in the ice-box, rabbits in the coal bin, peacocks on the table, seals in the sink, and a big stripy tiger in front of the fire._"

Ren yawned, hugging Mr. Bearington close. "Tousan can you read Urashima and the Kingdom beneath the sea?" He slurred with sleepy eyes, cuddling close to his Papa.

Aidou nodded. "Of course little one."

Zero who lounged next to his son chuckled. The two fathers tucked Ren in, kissing his cheeks and running hands through his hair affectionately.

Ren cooed drowsily, reaching up to touch their cheeks. "I love you bunches mon peres."

They smiled, hearts warming at his words. Their little Ren-chan was the whole reason for their existence. "We love you too," they said in unison.

He closed his eyes and in moments was fast asleep.

Aidou turned on his radio, playing his soothing sound CD.

* * *

Zero stepped into the shower, a hand wandering up Aidou's side.

Aidou shuddered. "Mmm, Zero."

Zero leaned down to lick his neck, tasting the water pelting down on his skin. "Hungry love." He stated breath hot against his neck.

"Mmm."

He tortured Aidou's neck, sinking fangs into his pliant skin, a moan escaping him when rich blood inundated his mouth. He drank in slow slurps, lapping his love's blood contentedly. He never thought blood could taste so addictive. Finishing, he extracted his fangs and devotedly erased any straggling droplets.

Aidou turned to face his mate, blue eyes scarlet. He licked Zero's neck, teasing the erogenous zone before penetrating his favorite spot, his fangs stimulating the sensitive bundles of nerves lying beneath the skin. He drank Zero's crimson elixir with heaving draws. So good. He drew away after finishing, tonguing Zero's wounds until they healed.

Zero leaned down when they both returned from their high. "You owe me a blowjob."

Aidou's cheeks dusted pink and he complied, kissing his way down Zero' torso to his half-hard member. He wrapped his fingers around the base, sucking on the sensitive head. His deft tongue teased the slit while a dexterous hand massaged his balls.

Zero braced a hand on the wall, eyes rolling. He bit back a yelp when Aidou squeezed him roughly. "Hana, don't tease."

Aidou smiled, deciding to run his tongue up the sensitive underside down to suck at his balls, instead of taking him into his mouth.

Zero threw his head back, growling to keep from shouting.

Deciding not to continue teasing his mate he swallowed him, working his tongues against his inflamed organ. He bobbed his head, sucking vigorously.

Zero bit the inside of his cheek in an effort not to yell out in pleasure when Aidou pressed a finger against his prostate, sending sparks dancing behind his eyes. "God. Oh my fucking god," he moaned in pure wanton bliss. His knees wobbled and it was all he could do to keep a hand bracing him against the wall.

Aidou took Zero deep, gaining satisfaction from Zero's badly suppressed moans.

Zero fisted his hands in Aidou's silken locks, sensing his impending orgasm. "Hana stop," he managed to say between pants.

Aidou looked up, eyes questioning. "Why?" He asked, question obscured by Zero's cock in his mouth.

"Because I want to fuck you."

Aidou popped him out, a blush coloring his cheeks as he smiled sexily. He stood, gasping when Zero drew him close and melded their lips together in a demanding kiss.

They kissed with fervent passion, hands roaming frantically, their wet bodies undulating.

Zero reached for the lotion he brought in with him.

Aidou drew away, giving Zero a suspicious glance. "You had this all planned didn't you."

Zero grinned.

Aidou ground their arousals together, enjoying the gasp Zero gave. Giving a cheeky smile, he turned around, bracing his hands on the shower, and spread his legs, his ass sticking out in open invitation. He could hardly wait for Zero to fuck him. "I'm so horny love, hurry up." He flipped his hair, getting the water from the showerhead out of his eyes. This was usually the only time they could make love when Ren was asleep or out with family members.

Zero coated a finger, just as horny as Aidou, putting the bottle aside to bend down. He teased Aidou's puckered entrance, smiling when the tiny vampire shuddered, and slid his finger into the tight passage.

Aidou bit his lips, closing his eyes when Zero added a second finger, brushing against his prostate. Zero scissored his fingers, one hand pumping Aidou's engorged cock.

Aidou arched his back when Zero's fingers brushed his prostate. Now, now, now! He needed it now. "Please Zero I need it," he whimpered, aching for more pleasure. He began rocking back and forth, spearing himself on Zero's fingers, small body jolting with each dash of pleasure that snaked up his spine.

Zero growled, withdrawing his fingers. He needed to be inside of Aidou now. He coated himself quickly, holding Aidou in place.

Aidou moaned, crazed with pleasure, but growled when his mate teased the overly sensitive rim of his entrance with the head of his penis. "Don't tease me," he commanded. They needed to hurry just in case Ren awakened.

Zero smiled softly, gaining satisfaction from the need burning in his mate's eyes. "Alright love." He pushed past the tight ring of muscle, groaning as Aidou's hot sheath engulfed him with each inch. "So fucking tight."

Aidou took in a breathing welcoming the mixture of pain and pleasure once Zero was fully seated. He waited along with his mate until there was nothing but pleasure thrumming within. He pushed back against Zero, a blatant signal that he could start thrusting.

Zero began to move, impaling Aidou's core with each thrust. He built a maddening pace, ramming into Aidou's wet heat, deliciously torturing the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within his body.

Aidou shouted, arms wobbling from the bliss pounding through his system. "Ahhh! Mmm! Z- z har...der!" He panted, cries growing louder.

Zero drew Aidou to him, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him in place while a hand reached around and started pumping his weeping cock.

Aidou's eyes broadened, intense pleasure zapping through him. "Ahhh! Zero—God f-f-fuck!"

Zero closed his eyes, biting out his shouts through clenched teeth. God, Hana's ass was so fucking good. He was dizzy with pleasure humming through his body and turning all other thought to mush. If Aidou didn't be quiet he was going to wake their son. "Hana, you'll wake Ren," he said between heaving pants.

Aidou bit his bottom lip, digging his fingernails into the arm wrapped around his waist. He moved mindlessly against Zero, feeling his balls tighten. "Zero! Going to come!" He shrieked, having the presence of mind to be thankful for the noise of the shower.

Zero put a hand over Aidou's mouth to smother his scream of ecstasy. He groaned when Aidou's hot walls clenched him, and continued to plough into him. Holding Aidou's twitching body he continued thrusting frantically before succumbing to paradise's blissful persuasion. He bit Aidou's shoulder as he came, erupting into Aidou yielding tunnel. He gave a few shallow thrusts before clenching Aidou close and sinking to the shower floor.

When they returned from seventh heaven Zero withdrew his fangs and kissed Aidou's neck, pressing their mouths together when Aidou turned to gaze at him.

"Okay." He dislodged himself from Aidou. "We should _really_ take a shower now."

* * *

Aidou snuggled into the covers, looking up at his mate, blushing when Zero caressed his cheek and then placed a soft kiss upon his nose.

Zero stood and walked across their large room to the curtains, drawing the black drapes to block out the sunlight. He returned to bed and climbed in, nestling close to his precious little Hana. The couple lay awake for a while feeling out their bond before discussing the possibility of hiring a baby-sitter to take care Ren.

The partially open door swung open and Ren stood in the doorway wearing his brown paw print pajamas and his stripy tiger furry house slippers, one hand wiping his eyes the other holding his plush teddy bear with the blue and orange bow tie, Mr. Bearington, by the hand.

Aidou sat up. "What's the matter bijou?"

Ren continued wiping his eyes, looking irresistibly adorable. "I had a nightmare, may I sleep with you?"

Zero nodded and beckoned his son. "Come on, o chibi."

Ren, followed by the cats, strode to the bed dragging Mr. Bearington behind. He kicked off his large tiger house slippers and climbed onto the mattress, crawling to the head of the bed. He snuggled beneath the sheets, cuddling into the thick pillows. A happy sound escaped him when they nestled him between their bodies.

Aidou rubbed his belly soothingly, smiling softly when Ren grasped tiny handfuls of their hair (like he always did when he was afraid). "We would never allow anything or anyone to hurt you Ren-chan," he said sweetly.

Ren smiled up at his father, large blue depths droopy. "Because papa will shoot them with Bloody Rose or with his vines and 'tousan will freeze them?"

Zero kissed his cheek. "Exactly right."

Ren smiled, small hands still clinging to fistfuls of their hair. "You would do that because you both love me so much right?"

They nodded. "Yes."

He released their hair, mind finally at ease. He knew his fathers would never allow anyone to hurt him. Sometimes he just needed reassurance.

"The only one we would allow to get you is… The Tickle Monster!" Aidou pounced on his son, tickling him furiously.

Ren's gleeful giggles echoed from the room as he squirmed, trying to roll away from his otousan's assault.

Zero laughed at the sight, a loving smile on his face.

Aidou stopped, chuckling softly.

Ren panted between giggles.

Zero took the opportunity to scoop him up and toss the tiny child into the air. He caught Ren, blowing playfully on his belly.

Ren giggled shrilly. He wriggled, giggling happily, and hopped onto the bed to snuggle into the cover escaping him. "I'm glad to know you love me."

They nestled close to their adorable son. Zero kissed him softly, watching as his luminous eyes dropped and his body grew lax. Zero yawned, near exhausted from the day's and night's hectic pace, showing fangs.

"He's adorable," Aidou said happily, azure eyes observing his slumbering son. He glanced up when he heard the change in Zero's breathing. A small smile passed his face. Zero was fast asleep.

Aidou smiled. "I love you two." Zero and Ren were his entire world. His life revolved around his mate and his dearest son. He sighed happily. He never thought his life would ever be so wonderful. He thought he would forever be in his father's grasp, forever a doll for his sinful desires, because no one wanted him. However now he was eternally in love and bonded to a wonderful man, father to an adorable son, and surrounded by friends and family that loved him.

He touched Zero's face, leaning over to kiss his mouth, heart flipping when Zero smiled in his sleep. He was happy he had taken the chance to look at Zero as more than a Level D and saw him for the truly beautiful soul he was on the inside. He was grateful he had been tenacious enough to fight for Zero's heart. He kissed his son, gazing with adoration at his serene sleeping face.

He settled into the fluffy pillows, ready for sleep. He closed his eyes and as he fell into a tranquil rest he realized one thing: life was good.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Waaaahhhhh! I can't believe this is over (;_;). *sakura and plot bunnies cry a river*. It's been a great ride with you guys. If you guys enjoy this chapter please feel free to Read & review.**

**To my reviewers: CookieDee515, love332, irmina, AbsoluteAddiction-x, DarkNekoHime-Chan, Clovers-Charm, Cheebies, , Qualyn, riceballcrossidol, Renge Nikkianelle Otaku, LuanRina, PsychoticHero, Numi Karim, Don't have a fanfic account, So Wonderless, TeamSatisfactionFangirl, Redmoon1997, nara317, Don't take my cookie, cellobrate, naokonyu, Tsuki93, Soul's Potential Stalker, film geek, WitchWoman, AkikoScarlet, Chloissa, Emy, Yuki-aka-Yume, Lilian, SnowWhiteQueen2009, DescendentoftheRose, ixamxeverywhere, ishala8, AlcoholicTree, Mamita, Pink Bead Girl, turayza, simply anonymous, WhenTheMugiwarasCry-ICryAlso, Spirit's Whisper, Flor Oriental, Shadow2485, DiabolicaJeevas, AidoxZeroFan~, Benny-sama, Ms. Anonna, Standard Nerds, PaigeMassacre, Sarah, and YenGirl.**

**I want to thank you all for reviewing. You have no idea how much your feedback and ideas helped me to get through the tough periods and when I was feeling lazy. As I said above, it's been a helluva joyride and I'm thankful that you all took the journey with me.**

**This is the end of the main story but I have another story coming up about our loveable Zero and Hana-chan. The story will be called **_**Snapshots**_** and will be about the daily occurrences that happened between the chapters. It is going to be mostly light-hearted and may not even be in an exact order. Anyway I'm going to start on that next. Snapshots will most likely not be as long as Vermillion Heart.**

*** Wake up my fathers! It is time to wake up! Socrates and Momotaro are hungry! I want to feed now! **

**#Good evening my little jewel.**

**^ Otousan, I am hungry now! May I feed now, please? Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!**

**** Hush my son. Your papa had a hard night. He needs his rest and my little bunny is being very loud.**

**##But I want to feed from papa as well. Papa may I feed from you? Wait, if papa is asleep, who will fix my pancakes? You cannot make pancakes like papa otousan and you usually burn them.**

***** 'The Elves in the Shelves'** **(from A Necklace of Raindrops) by Joan Aiken**

**Adios mi amigos c-ya soon ^.^**


End file.
